


Breath [ITA]

by visbs88



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, F/M, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Minor Relationships, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 175,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventiquattro Tributi, un circo di morte: nell'anno della trentaduesima edizione degli Hunger Games, le spietate regole di Capitol City non sono cambiate. Soltanto uno tra i ragazzi e le ragazze sorteggiati dalla Mietitura potrà sopravvivere all'Arena, e Sesshomaru Taisho ne è ben conscio quando si offre volontario malgrado i tentativi di dissuaderlo di suo padre, precedente Vincitore e attuale Mentore del Distretto 1. Eccezionale guerriero, splendido nell'aspetto e carismatico per pura natura oltre che per fama, Sesshomaru sa di poter avere il pubblico e gli sponsor ai propri piedi, ma il cammino verso la gloria si rivelerà essere meno semplice di quanto ha sempre pensato: altri sono più che pronti a combattere contro di lui, che siano sognatori, crudeli o disperati al punto da poter compiere qualsiasi atto pur di tornare a casa.<br/>In una battaglia fatta di abilità e fascino, legami e forza, sentimenti e trappole, non basteranno le armi per farsi strada tra sangue e lacrime: il destino sarà in bilico per ciascuno e ognuno dei Tributi, fino all'ultimo respiro.<br/>“<i>E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore</i>”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Se solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956735) by [visbs88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88)



> Questa storia è una HungerGames!AU: uomo avvisato, mezzo salvato. Il rating potrebbe salire. La vicenda gira molto attorno alla rivalità tra Naraku e Sesshomaru e al rapporto di quest'ultimo con suo padre, ma non mancheranno tutti gli altri personaggi della serie e numerosissimi accenni a coppie in senso romantico (più o meno morboso, ma quella è un'altra faccenda). Conoscere l'universo di partenza non sarebbe male, ma spero di rendere il contesto affascinante anche per chi non ha molta dimestichezza con i libri/film ^^'  
> In questa fic metto molta più anima e dedizione di quanto mi sarebbe forse concesso ammettere, e spero di farvi amare i personaggi e le dinamiche tra di essi anche solo la metà di quello che provo io nel mio cuoricino un po' malvagio; si ringraziano infinitamente bluemary e ManekiNeko per il loro supporto in questo mio progetto. ^^  
> Buona lettura, grazie anche solo per essere di passaggio <3

Non aveva né emicrania, né nausea, né crampi allo stomaco. Non si sentiva girare la testa e nemmeno le gambe molli, almeno finché era lì seduto. Perfino un attacco di panico sarebbe stato plausibile, ma non faceva a caso suo: era stato costruito di una tempra più dura, o forse si era forgiato da sé; non in modo abbastanza ferreo e abile, comunque, da evitargli quel peso opprimente sul cuore – e quello era l'unico segnale che avesse la parvenza di essere fisico in mezzo all'ansia, all'amarezza, alla punta di rabbia che aleggiavano crudeli sul suo animo. C'erano anche tristezza e una paura fosca, buia, appiccicosa: pura angoscia, forse.

Sua moglie apparve sulla soglia della sala da pranzo, già avvolta da una vestaglia. La guardò con la coda dell'occhio, cogliendone il volto stanco ma rilassato, poi distolse lo sguardo.

– Perché non vieni a letto?

– Prova a indovinarlo.

Non si curò di non essere brusco. Lei sospirò – ma poteva vederle l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra anche senza fissarla.

– Se davvero vuoi considerarla una domanda, era retorica. Ma si trattava di un invito.

Restò in silenzio, inghiottendo bile e ansia. Si massaggiò le tempie solo per non rimanere immobile.

– Non dormirò questa notte – annunciò, e non c'era sollievo nella sua cupa rassegnazione – Non sapendo per certo che domani inizierà un vero incubo.

– Poetico, ma troppo melodrammatico – commentò la donna, avvicinandosi al tavolo. La osservò accendersi una sigaretta: aveva dita bianche, calme, affusolate. Anche lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di un tiro o due, ma strinse le labbra. Poi la guardò in viso: era così bella, e così fredda. Si assomigliavano, per un curioso caso del destino. Ed entrambi assomigliavano a _lui_.

Spesero mezzo minuto in silenzio, finché lei non sospirò di nuovo, con la stessa leggerezza.

– Sono sicura che prenderesti sonno se ti mettessi a letto – disse con un vago sorriso – Forse Sesshomaru ci è già riuscito, e questo è indicativo, no?

Il peso dell'ansia non fece che accrescersi.

– Follia – gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Una parola dura come pietra – Non posso permettergli di farlo.

– Non glielo puoi nemmeno impedire – ribatté subito la donna, calma – E negli ultimi sette anni della sua vita abbiamo già avuto questo scambio di battute circa un migliaio di volte.

Sì, su quel particolare elemento aveva ragione.

– Potrei... – mormorò, la fronte aggrottata – Potrei minacciarlo di non aiutarlo là dentro.

Perfino in quella circostanza del tutto innocua, la frase vibrò di bugia e crudeltà. Il sorriso di sua moglie divenne duro.

– Anche se non sono dalla tua parte ti sconsiglio una simile stupidaggine – disse tagliente – Non ci crederebbe nemmeno il cane demente di una famiglia del Distretto Dodici. E se Sesshomaru dovesse bersela si offrirebbe ai Giochi anche se avesse da ammazzare non ventitré, ma cento persone, solo per orgoglio. Non riuscirai a convincerlo facendo leva su una codardia che non ha.

La gola gli si chiuse. Realizzò che sua moglie aveva maledettamente, semplicemente ragione, e sentì una smorfia di dolore attraversargli il volto. Sarebbe stato disposto a farsi detestare dal suo stesso sangue pur di proteggerlo? Oh, sì. Ma non avrebbe funzionato.

– Se solo tu _fossi_ dalla mia parte – riuscì solo a rispondere, a denti stretti – Se solo _tu_ gli dicessi di non andare... è _tuo figlio_...

L'espressione di lei divenne meno dura, ma più stanca.

– Sono stufa di ripeterti che lo amo – replicò piano, dopo un momento di pausa tesa.

Lasciò trascorrere qualche secondo anche dopo le proprie parole prima di sedersi accanto a lui e prendergli una mano che, dopo aver avuto un fremito, non venne ritratta.

– Per l'ennesima volta: ciò che devi fare è fidarti di lui, esserne fiero e dargli tutto l'aiuto che puoi.

“ _Posso fallire_ ”.

La voce di sua moglie si fece strada nel suo silenzio.

– Accetta il fatto che ha centinaia di possibilità in più rispetto a chiunque altro. Che vuole rendere onore al suo Distretto, com'è giusto che sia.

“ _Non c'è nulla di giusto, non c'è gloria e non c'è onore. Solo una farsa a cui ho cercato di rimediare per la mia intera vita_ ”.

E non avrebbe mai accettato quel destino. Mai.

– Supponiamo... – iniziò, salvo poi bloccarsi. Solo alimentare una speranza in quel modo vago e amaro gli graffiava il cuore, ma si costrinse a proseguire – Supponiamo... che vinca. Che cosa sarà di lui? Del suo sonno, della sua _coscienza_?

Lei scosse la testa, con un ritrovato, strano sorriso.

– Storia vecchia anche questa. Tendi a dimenticare che non è sentimentale come te – replicò, con quel seducente, freddo scherno che un tempo era stato divertente, affascinante, un balsamo in una vita troppo pesante per le sue spalle. In quel momento, però, fu soltanto insopportabile.

Si scostò e si alzò.

– Vado a parlargli.

Lei tornò seria e si concesse il più profondo dei sospiri, accennando ad alzarsi a propria volta, salvo poi ricordarsi di dover spegnere la sigaretta nel portacenere.

– Non svegliarlo se dorme – lo ammonì quando già lui era sulla soglia del corridoio che portava alle camere.

Non sapeva se avrebbe seguito il consiglio. Non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa avrebbe detto o fatto: aveva già tentato per anni. Aveva ripetuto le sue ragioni ogni singola volta che l'argomento si era insinuato tra loro; forse il suo peggior errore era stato sottovalutare le intenzioni di un bambino dodicenne dai lineamenti ancora così dolci, che come tanti ragazzini era cresciuto in un unico balzo – da una primavera all'altra, un fanciullo e poi un guerriero, lasciando il padre stupito e turbato, il timore sempre più pressante, la decisione sempre più vicina.

Se solo fosse stato un vigliaccio, o uno storpio. Se solo dopo aver tentato di maneggiare una spada non avesse rivelato alcun talento, se avesse avuto problemi di resistenza, o anche solo una singola, irrazionale fobia, non sarebbe importato di quale genere.

“ _Se solo, se solo. È inutile. Smettila_ ”.

Ma non era facile smettere. Ce n'erano ancora migliaia ed erano tutti di fronte ai suoi occhi: genitori dalle strane qualità – fierezza, potenza, orgoglio, cinismo –, una vita più agiata di molti altri bambini, perfino considerando la media del Distretto Uno; un regime di odio e violenza, assurdi discorsi di gloria, un modello troppo alto da eguagliare proprio di fronte a sé... se solo, se solo. Se solo non fosse stato tutto com'era. Quanto sapevano essere abili e ingegnose le mani del destino.

Ma Taisho, per quanto il futuro sembrasse nero, per quanto gli eventi avessero sempre cercato di schiacciarlo da quando aveva diciassette anni, rimaneva quel genere di uomo in grado di non abbandonarsi alla disperazione e di lottare fino al limite del possibile. Non si sentiva testardo, né un sognatore o un idealista: la natura gli aveva dato soltanto forza. Aveva assaporato il fallimento più di una volta, ma solo quando non era dipeso solo da lui. Fu utile ricordarsene, di fronte a quella porta chiusa come sempre.

Non aveva ancora nessun discorso da recitare e le labbra erano secche, ma bussò, piuttosto piano.

Attese per svariati, lunghi secondi. Cominciava a profilarsi l'idea di scegliere tra l'insistere o il lasciarlo dormire.

– Avanti.

Lo sentì solo perché stava ascoltando con attenzione; anche se il suono arrivò soffocato, riuscì a intuire che il tono non era assonnato, ma comunque assai privo di entusiasmo. Reprimendo un sospiro – non si era aspettato nulla di diverso –, abbassò la maniglia ed entrò.

La stanza era in ordine, come al solito. La lampada sul comodino era accesa e Sesshomaru era seduto contro il cuscino appoggiato alla testiera del letto, le gambe coperte dalle lenzuola e un libro semiaperto tra le mani. Voltò il capo per guardarlo, un'espressione del tutto impassibile sul viso; solo i suoi occhi dissero che la visita non giungeva gradita, ma nemmeno inaspettata.

– Ciao – fu la prima cosa che Taisho riuscì a dirgli, suonando troppo cupo perfino alle proprie orecchie. Si girò appena per chiudere la porta dietro di sé, ma quando tornò a volgersi verso suo figlio si costrinse a tentare di essere disinvolto, di sembrare solo un padre in quella che era forse l'ultima notte in cui poteva concederselo. Abbozzare un sorriso gli costò fatica, e sapeva di non poter celare il turbamento, ma era il meglio che potesse fare.

Sesshomaru aveva risposto con un lieve cenno del capo, piegando un angolo del libro per tenere il segno e poi chiudendolo. Lo tenne appoggiato sulle gambe e Taisho si ritrovò a guardarlo: un volume piuttosto spesso, di cui non riuscì a leggere il titolo, ma che appariva in condizioni perfette, come appena stampato.

– È nuovo? – chiese indicandolo, con tutta la naturalezza di cui fu capace. Sesshomaru non mutò espressione, ma annuì.

– L'ho comprato stamattina.

Taisho incrociò le braccia sul petto, perfino più a disagio. Le strane circostanze lo portarono a notare che il segno poteva essere sì e no a trenta, quaranta pagina dall'inizio del libro, non di più: un dettaglio piccolo che lo inquietò. Ma si costrinse a sorridere ancora, perfino a scherzare. Non sapeva cos'altro dire, o come cominciare a parlare altrimenti.

– Forse, sai, ti conviene restare a casa per finirlo – disse, la voce che si incrinò malgrado il tentativo di mantenerla calma, o addirittura divertita – Non credo te lo lasceranno portare.

Sesshomaru non mostrò segno di apprezzare la battuta che in fondo non era nemmeno tale. Il suo sguardo divenne più freddo.

– Lo so – rispose piano, molto più bravo a mantenersi distaccato – Lo finisco quando torno.

La sicurezza in quelle parole fu come un pugno al petto: ogni traccia di sorriso scomparve e Taisho seppe che per un istante tutto il proprio tormento doveva avergli attraversato il volto, prima che chiudendo gli occhi si passasse una mano sulle labbra contratte e sul mento nel tentativo di ricomporsi. Quando fissò di nuovo suo figlio, non cercò più di nascondere la tristezza che giaceva dietro al suo sguardo – e Sesshomaru distolse il proprio. Mai come in quell'istante sembrò solo un ragazzo, uno che magari aveva litigato coi genitori per questioni banali, perché non aveva voluto lavare i piatti, o mettersi a posto i vestiti nell'armadio, e che non aveva intenzione di fare pace, non ancora.

“ _Se solo_ ”.

Era così giovane. Era suo figlio.

Avanzò di un passo incerto, poi indicò con un gesto vago il bordo del letto.

– Posso?

Sesshomaru gli lanciò un'occhiata indecifrabile, ma poi, tornando a fissare il libro, annuì. Ancora, soltanto un adolescente chiuso come tanti, ma con un'arrabbiatura sbollita a sufficienza per accettare che il padre si sedesse al suo fianco, che gli sfiorasse un braccio con una mano in un debole, prezioso tocco d'affetto. Sì, Sesshomaru accettò quelle azioni – guardò le dita che avevano azzardato quella tiepida carezza e non sembrò nemmeno risentirsi –, ma era bene smettere di fantasticare: non si trattava di risolvere una stupida lite. Il punto era salvargli la vita, salvarlo da se stesso.

Avrebbe voluto iniziare subito a parlargli in modo calmo, pacato, sicuro, ma senza essere brusco; invece lasciò trascorrere il silenzio, guardando quel viso così bello, chiaro e distante, i lineamenti che aveva amato per diciotto anni. L'idea di correre un simile rischio di perderlo era così dolorosa che aggrapparsi al presente era l'unico rimedio. Alla fine, quegli occhi d'oro identici ai suoi, rimasti bassi e inquieti per tutto il tempo, si sollevarono e lo fissarono apertamente. Era incredibile il modo in cui Sesshomaru riuscisse ad apparire lontano da ogni emozione, eppure allo stesso tempo anche a parlare con quel suo sguardo immobile: “ _Dimmi le cose che so che vuoi dirmi, è inutile aspettare ancora_ ”.

Gli strappò un sospiro. Ogni parola era già stata spesa. Si sentì vuoto, ma si costrinse a parlare.

– Non devi farlo. Per nessuna ragione.

L'espressione di suo figlio divenne più stanca, o forse annoiata. Gli ricordò in maniera più che vivida quella di sua moglie, quella sorta di indolente esasperazione dopo mesi di ammonimenti sempre uguali, ma con la differenza che Sesshomaru non sembrava avere intenzione di sprecarsi a rispondere. Accennò quasi a riaprire il libro. Taisho sentì la ferita nel suo animo aprirsi un po' di più, ma era troppo presto per cedere: quando riprese a parlare, il suo tono fu più sicuro.

– Pensi che io sia patetico? – domandò, con un accenno di durezza nella voce che spinse gli occhi di Sesshomaru ad alzarsi quasi subito, in qualche modo illuminati da un barlume di interesse. Taisho sapeva di aver compiuto una giusta mossa: sostenne lo sguardo con fermezza e poté vedere la fronte del figlio aggrottarsi appena, mentre il ragazzo pareva riflettere ed esaminarlo allo stesso tempo.

– No – rispose alla fine, cauto – Non patetico.

– Allora cosa? – chiese ancora, tornando ad ammorbidirsi. Non era ancora il caso di provare rabbia e sperava che quel momento non sarebbe giunto mai.

Sesshomaru continuava a guardarlo nello stesso modo e a pensare. Non poteva nascondere un accenno di indecisione, di incertezza, ma alla fine trovò le parole.

– Credo solo che tu sia in errore – disse piano, abbassando gli occhi, ma non per questo risultando timoroso o imbarazzato, solo pensoso – Che tu abbia troppa paura. Lo sai.

Taisho prese un respiro profondo. Sì, lo sapeva.

– Il nostro solito giro in tondo che ci porta a infuriarci, muro contro muro – commentò, lasciando spazio all'amarezza – Io ho troppa paura, tu troppa poca, e così via.

– Non ho...

– Motivi di averne, già – interruppe quel tentativo di secca replica in modo altrettanto netto, per poi sospirare. Riprese con più tristezza, preparandosi ad affrontare realtà strazianti anche solo a pensarle – Sei incrollabile fino all'ultimo. C'è solo una cosa che non vuoi capire... _puoi_ morire.

Lo sguardo di Sesshomaru divenne tagliente come una lama, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

– Il punto è che tu sei _sicuro_ che io morirò.

Sdegno, offesa, un'irritazione fredda e arrogante – nessun piagnucolio, nessun accenno di delusione o sconforto, nessuna richiesta di rassicurazioni: solo un gelido dato di fatto. Per un momento, solo un momento, Taisho si chiese se non avesse ragione, ma poi scosse la testa.

– No, Sesshomaru – ribatté, con decisione – Non è questo il punto. Il punto è che non esiste certezza di nulla e che il gioco non deve nemmeno cominciare, non ne vale la pena, non ne hai _bisogno_.

– No? – replicò lui, nella voce bassa un accenno di sarcasmo che la rese puro ghiaccio – E tu che ne sai?

Taisho capì l'intento di ferirlo, di morderlo, ma provò solo uno stupito senso di tiepida speranza. La prese tra mani tremanti, nel timore che si rompesse come vetro.

In verità nutrirla e non lasciare che si spezzasse subito era una pazzia, perché la via che pareva essersi appena aperta era un vicolo cieco in cui si era già incastrato in passato: le domande giuste avrebbero risolto ogni cosa, ma non poteva arrischiarsi a farne. Aveva provato troppe volte a estorcere il vero perché di quel desiderio così folle e a lui incomprensibile, dietro alle stupidaggini del bene del Distretto e della crudele mentalità di Capitol; non era un padre così ottuso o distante da non avere anche mille ipotesi, e molte plausibili, ma Sesshomaru non ne aveva mai né confermata né smentita nessuna. La chiave era nell'orgoglio, in quel cuore così chiuso e superbo, nella ferrea decisione di un figlio di non ammettere nulla di fronte a suo padre e nemmeno a sua madre, che non aveva mai insistito abbastanza. Era da un tempo infinito – secoli, forse? – che non era Sesshomaru stesso ad accennarvi: poteva essere considerata una breccia? Era valso la pena attendere quella notte, resistere e insistere? Ma che cosa fare per non commettere l'ennesimo errore?

Il silenzio più denso e teso che si fosse mai prolungato quella sera gli premeva sulle orecchie. Sesshomaru non lo guardava e il suo volto era tornato simile a quello del principio della conversazione, con quella vaga stanchezza che in quel momento parve quasi un cedimento. Taisho si rese conto di star trattenendo il fiato, in attesa che il muro di ghiaccio crollasse – gli pareva che le parole aleggiassero lì, nel petto di suo figlio, di poter allungare una mano e afferrarle, ma non era abbastanza lucido per leggerle. Doveva sentirle, ma le labbra di Sesshomaru erano chiuse e di secondo in secondo l'illusione sbiadiva, la luce si spegneva: quel ragazzo era troppo allenato al silenzio, a custodire con gelosia i pensieri più spinosi per il proprio orgoglio e il proprio ego, per sciogliersi con così poco. Se all'inizio era apparso perfino vulnerabile, ora doveva aver già domato ogni impulso sorto all'improvviso dentro di sé: attimo dopo attimo, la calma e la decisione tornarono sul suo viso, fino a quando l'occasione non fu persa.

Taisho comprese di averla lasciata scivolare via senza aver agito, eppure non aveva avuto scelta, e doveva nel medesimo tempo rammaricarsi e congratularsi con se stesso per non aver fatto infuriare Sesshomaru. Come sempre: erano ritornelli, riflessioni tediose e frustranti mentre suo figlio era lì, le sue gambe tiepide sotto le lenzuola che gli scaldavano il fianco, così vicino da poterlo abbracciare, ma con un cuore semplicemente irraggiungibile. Anche la sua mente ne era esausta: l'alternarsi di aspettative e delusioni, euforia e fallimento era quanto di più logorante potesse esistere per un animo umano, e lui aveva già resistito fin troppo.

Era finita. Per l'ennesima volta. E dunque non aveva più nulla di perdere, anche se solo in quella battaglia.

– Ti dirò quello che penso di saperne – cominciò alla fine, quando ormai ogni filo di speranza era da ritenersi consunto – Se vuoi dimostrare qualcosa al mondo, sappi che lui ha ben altre preoccupazioni. Non ha il fiato sul tuo collo, sa solo che esisti e che “stai bene”, perché glielo dico io. Se è per le persone che ti conoscono, o per tua madre, sappi che non c'è nulla di umiliante a non scendere nell'Arena. Se è per me... il modo in cui mi renderesti davvero fiero è rinunciare. E se invece è per te stesso, Sesshomaru, i Giochi non sono la via per realizzarti. Una vita di dignità e pace è quanto più è difficile da trovare in questo posto ed è il massimo onore a cui tu possa aspirare. Lascia che sia un Vincitore a dirtelo.

Per quanto prima Sesshomaru non avesse ammesso di considerarlo un debole o un vigliacco, non poté nascondere il velo di disprezzo che passò sui suoi occhi ad ascoltare quelle parole. Era chiaro ormai da tempo che esisteva qualcosa di troppo radicato e soffocante in lui perché un discorso tanto sentimentale, semplice e umano potesse convincerlo – e quella, per un padre, era forse la fonte di dolore più bruciante.

Quanto distanti avevano vissuto, per arrivare a quel punto?

Sesshomaru allungò una mano verso il comodino per appoggiarvi il libro, poi tornò a raddrizzarsi contro il cuscino, il mento alto, la posa composta.

– Vorrei dormire, adesso – fu la sua unica, fredda replica.

Il destino pareva non poter essere cambiato, ormai era terribilmente ovvio, eppure l'idea di alzarsi da quel letto e andarsene appariva inconcepibile, sapendo di non aver risolto nulla. Si trattava di una sensazione atroce, essere lucido e cosciente del proprio fallimento, ma tornare di continuo a tentare, senza che la razionalità riuscisse a prevalere.

Come insistere? Quale maledetta carta giocare? Gliene erano davvero rimaste ancora in mano, o il mazzo era ormai consunto a forza di sfogliarlo?

– Sesshomaru...

– Ho detto che voglio dormire.

In qualsiasi altra discussione quello sarebbe stato il momento di reagire con rabbia, di imporre la propria autorità di padre, e nemmeno avrebbe esitato a farlo, come era accaduto quando fin da bambino Sesshomaru aveva osato risposte troppo pungenti e arroganti. Ma quella volta non esisteva potere che potesse opporsi alle regole o alla Mietitura, a una decisione che alla fine spettava e ricadeva solo sul ragazzo: provare a dargli ordini l'avrebbe solo portato a una ribellione più violenta. Poteva non sapere tutto di suo figlio, ma non gli era estraneo al punto di non saperlo prevedere in quel frangente.

Sesshomaru dovette accorgersi di ciò a cui stava pensando, forse dal suo sguardo, perché, anche se con aria molto poco umile e convinta, si costrinse ad aggiungere un “Per favore”. Un ragazzino rimbrottato dal papà sulle buone maniere e sull'educazione. Una nuova ondata di dolore e tristezza rischiò di sopraffare Taisho e tutto il resto sembrò cancellarsi: prima ancora di accorgersene stava tendendo una mano verso la spalla di suo figlio, per poterlo attirare a sé, sul suo petto, per abbracciarlo, per fargli capire che ogni singola parola, ogni singolo sforzo, ogni singola lite erano stati causati solo e soltanto dal fatto che non poteva in alcun modo impedirsi di amarlo – e poi tutto si dissolse in un bussare discreto ma deciso sulla porta.

Si voltarono entrambi.

– Avanti – disse Sesshomaru, dopo solo un istante di esitazione. Taisho poté vedere quanto fu sollevato dall'arrivo di sua madre, che entrò rimanendo vicina alla soglia. La sua espressione era calma e noncurante, come se si trattasse di una sera uguale a mille altre. Li fissò a turno, poi si rivolse al marito.

– Dovresti proprio venire a letto – disse, con aria tranquilla – È tardissimo. Hai bisogno di dormire.

Due contro uno, come di consueto. Presto l'avrebbero trascinato di peso fuori da lì, o sarebbe scoppiato un litigio furioso che lui non voleva affrontare. Ne sarebbe uscito schiacciato.

Si costrinse a guardare di nuovo Sesshomaru, che ricambiò l'occhiata e gli parlò in silenzio.

“ _Sentito? Lasciami da solo_ ”.

Strinse le labbra per non lasciar uscire il sospiro di dolore che rimase a torturargli il petto. La mano che aveva proteso e poi abbassato trovò il coraggio di stringere per un momento quella del figlio, che si irrigidì appena, e poi Taisho si alzò e si avviò senza più incrociare i suoi occhi.

– Rifletti su ciò che ti ho detto – fu tutto ciò che riuscì ad aggiungere, dandogli le spalle, prima di uscire nel corridoio, che non era mai sembrato tanto buio. Ogni passo fu una pugnalata nello stomaco.

– Buonanotte, tesoro – sentì dire a sua moglie.

– Notte – le rispose la voce di Sesshomaru, lontana secoli e chilometri, prima che lei uscisse a propria volta e si chiudesse la porta alle spalle, come era rigorosa regola da quando loro figlio aveva iniziato a dormire da solo, così tanto tempo prima.

Pareva davvero una notte normale, mentre sua moglie gli cingeva la vita con un braccio e lo guidava fino in camera; le dieci del mattino seguente, un mostro dalla consistenza di un miraggio. Perché non fosse l'ultima volta in cui Sesshomaru avrebbe dormito in quella casa rimanevano soltanto la lotta, il sangue e un ritornello spietato a cui non riuscì a non pensare.

“ _Possa la buona sorte essere sempre a nostro favore_ ”.


	2. La Mietitura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille per le visite, i kudos e i bookmarks!

La sveglia scattò alle sette in punto.

Sesshomaru aprì gli occhi e la spense pochi attimi dopo; quel breve lasso di tempo fu sufficiente perché ogni traccia di sonno scomparisse dal suo volto. In questo non c'era nulla fuori dall'ordinario: accadeva così ogni mattina, in modo del tutto naturale, quasi a voler rimarcare i suoi riflessi sempre all'erta. Nemmeno lui, comunque, avrebbe mai potuto mascherare il leggero fremito che passò nel suo sguardo quando un pensiero lo colpì come un lampo: _quello era il giorno_.

Si alzò a sedere e poi in piedi, un brivido lungo le membra che non aveva nessuna relazione con il torpore del sonno, che evaporò come nebbia al sole. Si sgranchì il collo una singola volta e poi uscì dalla stanza.

Usò il bagno prima di dirigersi in cucina. Scendendo le scale si accorse di provare una strana sensazione nel profondo delle proprie viscere, come una appena percettibile ma senza dubbio presente stretta attorno al suo stomaco. Il suo cuore pulsò più veloce per un paio di battiti.

Era il giorno, alla fine. Lo era davvero.

Prese un respiro profondo e il suo animo si raffreddò con facilità. La sua mente nemmeno si soffermò a considerare come si fosse sentito di preciso, il perché di quell'effimera alterazione – tutto ciò che importava era quanto il suo momento fosse vicino, e l'avrebbe affrontato ben più che a testa alta.

La cucina aveva il suo consueto, regolare aspetto – uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, e vide un banale cielo azzurro pallido, i fiori nel giardino ondeggiare pigramente in una debole brezza, nessuna persona in giro. Sua madre gli dava le spalle mentre armeggiava attorno ai fornelli, come l'aveva vista fare mille volte; una piacevole fragranza di cioccolato e caramello aleggiava nell'aria.

Incredibile pensare quali straordinari eventi fossero in procinto di accadere.

Si avvicinò alla dispensa muovendosi come sempre in silenzio, ma sua madre scelse quel momento per voltarsi. Sesshomaru la vide chiaramente sussultare per la sorpresa, ma un attimo dopo un aperto sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra già coperte da rossetto.

– Buongiorno, tesoro – lo salutò, la voce dolce come miele.

– Buongiorno – replicò lui piano, quasi annoiato – C'è caffè?

– È già pronto – rispose lei, indicando un bricco colmo di liquido scuro accanto ai fornelli, dove prima lui non aveva potuto vederlo – La vaniglia è in dispensa. Puoi servirti di uova e pancetta mentre finisco i pancake.

Sesshomaru era in qualche modo colpito, perché si trattava senza dubbio della sua colazione preferita e sua madre non si prodigava in tal modo spesso, considerato anche che per quanto i loro rifornimenti di cibo fossero molto più abbondanti della media non sarebbe stato saggio banchettare ogni singolo pasto. D'altra parte, non poteva esistere giorno più adatto per viziarlo: sarebbe stato lontano per un po'.

Sua madre sembrò ammiccare e poi si voltò per badare ai dolci quasi pronti, senza aspettarsi un ringraziamento che in effetti non sarebbe mai giunto. Di certo una scintilla di apprezzamento doveva essere trapelata dallo sguardo di Sesshomaru; e tanto bastava, tra loro.

Il ragazzo afferrò la crema alla vaniglia e si preparò la tazza di caffè; sistemò uova e bacon su un piatto e si sedette al tavolo, cominciando a mangiare in silenzio. Presto un vassoio di pancake con gocce di cioccolato coperti di sciroppo al caramello apparì accanto a lui, e poco dopo sua madre si sedette al suo fianco con un bicchiere di latte in mano.

– Tuo padre è di sopra – gli disse, con aria noncurante – Stava finendo di prepararsi parecchio tempo fa, in effetti. Dovrà andare sul posto in anticipo, come al solito.

Annuì appena per segnalare di aver sentito e continuò a mangiare. Non era infastidito, ma non aveva nemmeno voglia di vedere suo padre, né di parlare di lui. Avrebbe solo complicato le cose.

La colazione trascorse perlopiù in silenzio, ed era perfetto così. Apprezzava la compagnia di sua madre per quello: nessuno dei due amava le chiacchiere inutili; inoltre, lei appariva tranquilla, i modi giusto impercettibilmente più affettati del solito, ma non aveva problemi a perdonarglielo. Lui stesso non poteva negare la strana sensazione di elettricità che a tratti percorreva le sue braccia, la leggera scossa ogni volta che la parola _Mietitura_ si affacciava nella sua mente, ma era grato che lei non ne facesse un dramma.

Finito di mangiare – e sentendosi del tutto soddisfatto dal pasto –, mise i piatti che aveva usato nell'acquaio, più in ordine che poté.

– Vado a vestirmi – disse poi, la voce incolore, dirigendosi verso la porta. Sua madre si limitò ad annuire con un sorriso.

Arrivato di sopra, la prima cosa che vide fu suo padre uscire dal bagno. Nel preciso istante in cui i loro occhi si incrociarono, Sesshomaru sentì i muscoli della propria schiena irrigidirsi.

Taisho aveva un volto stanco e cupo. I suoi capelli erano pettinati con cura nella consueta coda di cavallo, le guance erano rasate e il completo blu scuro che indossava gli donava a pennello, ma il suo sguardo era provato, più fosco che mai.

Dopo qualche attimo di teso, frustrante silenzio, l'uomo prese un respiro profondo chiudendo gli occhi; quando tornò a fissare Sesshomaru, qualcosa nei suoi lineamenti era cambiato. Erano ancora mortalmente seri, ma il turbamento aveva lasciato spazio a un nuovo tipo di strana, esausta risoluzione.

– Ti ho preparato un bagno caldo. Dovresti trovare tutto a portata di mano.

Le labbra di Sesshomaru si socchiusero appena per la sorpresa. Ogni frammento del suo essere si era posto sulla difensiva non appena l'idea di parlare con suo padre quella mattina si era trasformata in concreta realtà; aveva quasi potuto percepire la propria calma trasformarsi in ghiaccio nel suo petto, pronto a ribattere a tono alla prima parola sbagliata, non potendo più sopportare quelle conversazioni così inutili, non perfino quel giorno. E invece Taisho aveva parlato quasi con gentilezza, e pareva aver fatto qualcosa di accomodante e paterno nei suoi confronti, al pari di sua madre in cucina. La differenza tra aspettativa e realtà fu così netta e improvvisa che per qualche secondo Sesshomaru rimase incerto su come comportarsi, colto impreparato; tuttavia non avrebbe mai concesso a se stesso di rimanere così in bilico a lungo: la situazione era imprevista e quasi irreale, ma ricompose la propria espressione e si mosse verso suo padre guardandolo negli occhi. Era impossibile leggervi qualcosa di chiaro: c'era tristezza, ma in qualche modo fredda. C'era affetto, ma amaro.

Giunto di fronte a lui si fermò, più composto di quanto avrebbe dovuto. I loro sguardi non si erano ancora distolti l'uno dall'altro.

– Grazie – gli disse, a bassa voce, per non spezzare in maniera troppo brusca il pesante silenzio nel corridoio. Sapeva che con suo padre le cose erano differenti. E in qualche modo lo rispettava per questo.

Taisho annuì, ma non si scostò per lasciarlo entrare nel bagno. Parve incupirsi e riflettere per un attimo, ma presto tornò a guardarlo con quella stessa inusuale espressione.

– Vieni un attimo con me.

Gli toccò un braccio come per sottolineare l'invito e gli volse le spalle, muovendo qualche passo verso le camere da letto.

Sesshomaru sentì una familiare irritazione nascere nel suo petto – era quasi sul punto di darsi dello sciocco per aver creduto di poter evitare l'inevitabile, ma poi suo padre si voltò a guardarlo. Ancora, quell'aria in qualche modo rassegnata e severa allo stesso tempo, che parve sussurrargli che no, non avrebbero recitato di nuovo la stessa farsa, erano troppo stanchi entrambi per quello. Ricambiò l'occhiata corrugando appena la fronte. Alla fine prese la decisione.

“ _Non farmene pentire_ ”.

Suo padre capì, perché si volse di nuovo nell'esatto istante in cui Sesshomaru si mosse per seguirlo. Se la situazione fosse diventata snervante, sarebbe stato pronto ad andarsene senza una parola, ma per il momento...

Taisho lo condusse nella propria camera da letto. Si fermò appena oltre la soglia, lasciandogli lo spazio per entrare, e una volta che furono uno accanto all'altro tese una mano verso l'attaccapanni di fianco alla porta. Appeso ad esso con una gruccia c'era un abito da uomo. Taisho ne toccò una manica e iniziò a parlare.

– Quando avrai finito – disse piano, come preparandosi a soppesare ogni parola – Vorrei... vorrei che indossassi questo. Dovrebbe calzarti. Non è il mio abito migliore, ne ho di più nuovi, pregiati ed eleganti, ma... è quello che portavo io quel giorno.

Sesshomaru comprese all'istante ciò a cui si riferiva.

Osservò l'abito: era in buone condizioni, ma in effetti era chiaro che non fosse nuovo o di lusso. La stoffa grigia appariva un po' sbiadita. Poi i suoi occhi notarono un paio di gemelli scintillanti al polso: quelli _erano_ i migliori di suo padre, li riconosceva. Taisho non sembrava intenzionato a menzionarli.

Sesshomaru tornò a fissarlo negli occhi. Si chiese il perché di quella richiesta: puro sentimentalismo, oppure... oppure il suo Mentore stava iniziando a giocare? Quale effetto avrebbe avuto quell'abito su Capitol City? Improbabile che qualcuno se ne ricordasse, ma di sicuro avrebbero mandato in onda il video della Mietitura di suo padre anni prima, per arricchire lo spettacolo in qualche momento vuoto, e allora avrebbero notato...

In ogni caso, l'idea di rifiutare quasi nemmeno lo sfiorò. Semplicemente sentì sotto la propria pelle che un no era del tutto inconcepibile, inaccettabile – non era così distante da suo padre. Perché era _suo padre_ , malgrado tutto. Avrebbe avuto mille occasioni di sfoggiare capolavori di sartoria in futuro, e sapeva di essere attraente ed elegante abbastanza di per sé.

– D'accordo – mormorò, annuendo appena.

Un lampo di sorpresa, sollievo e gratitudine passò negli occhi d'oro di Taisho.

– Bene – fu la rapida risposta, sebbene fosse superflua. Quasi imbarazzata, dopo tanta tensione. Sesshomaru sapeva che un silenzio ancora più spiacevole era pronto a seguire di lì a poco, e così allungò una mano per prendere l'abito dall'attaccapanni. Una volta che lo ebbe tra le braccia rivolse un ulteriore cenno di ringraziamento a suo padre, esitò un momento, e poi uscì dalla stanza. Ebbe l'impressione che l'altro volesse trattenerlo, ma non si fermò e si infilò nel bagno.

Non avrebbe lasciato nessuna stupidaggine rovinare quel momento; si sarebbero comunque rivisti presto, sul palco. Come Mentore e nuovo Tributo.

 

La temperatura dell'acqua era perfetta.

Sesshomaru tenne sempre un occhio sull'orologio sulla parete, perché perdere la cerimonia o anche solo arrivarvi trafelato non erano opzioni da contemplare, ma avendo comunque pianificato di lavarsi con cura trovò piacevole rilassarsi in quell'abbraccio tiepido. Il nervosismo accumulatosi nei suoi muscoli nei minuti passati con suo padre parve sciogliersi e il ragazzo riguadagnò la sua fredda calma. Il preludio agli Hunger Games era in procinto di iniziare di lì a un paio d'ore, ma la sua mente era del tutto lucida: indugiare in quel bagno non portò a nessuna particolare accorata riflessione. La decisione era stata presa molto tempo prima e non c'era nemmeno nessun ideale da cullare.

Fu quasi un peccato abbandonare quel gradito dono di suo padre, ma presto dovette cominciare a prepararsi. In verità, non fu un processo troppo lungo: non aveva mai avuto bisogno di molto tempo o particolari stratagemmi per apparire pressoché perfetto, e lo sapeva. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto chiamarlo presuntuoso, ma era piuttosto certo che quello fosse il termine sbagliato per descriverlo: era soltanto conscio della realtà, nulla di più, e avrebbe considerato ben più vanesio rimanere di fronte allo specchio per ore. Tutto ciò di cui sentì la necessità quella mattina fu pettinare un paio di volte i suoi lunghi capelli, che comunque non rivelarono avere nessun nodo; poi indossò l'abito di suo padre, prestando attenzione perché nulla fosse fuori posto, ma sia la giacca che i pantaloni parevano essere stati cuciti su misura per lui – né troppo stretti né troppo larghi, gli donavano, perfino, evidenziando la sua figura alta e asciutta. Erano da poco passate le nove quando fu pronto per tornare di sotto.

Arrivato in fondo alle scale incrociò sua madre, che al contrario doveva essere intenzionata a salire di sopra in quel momento. Non appena lei lo vide, i suoi occhi ebbero un guizzo di sorpresa, ma l'espressione mutò in fretta in uno strano sorriso che Sesshomaru tuttavia conosceva bene – non stupido, frivolo, esagerato o troppo caloroso, in qualche modo calcolato, ma allo stesso tempo non falso e non privo di affetto.

– Ma guardati – disse lei, muovendogli un passo incontro e posando le mani sulle sue spalle, il sorriso più ampio – Sei bellissimo, tesoro. Gli assomigli così tanto.

Nessun bisogno di chiedere a chi si riferisse; quelle parole gli fecero piacere, comunque. Una scintilla di impazienza si accese nel suo animo – in un breve lampo immaginò quegli stessi commenti formarsi sulle labbra di altre migliaia di persone, di lì a poco, pensò all'eccitazione che avrebbe percorso l'intera Capitol City e non solo al momento della sua entrata in scena...

Sua madre gli posò una mano su una guancia, un che di divertito nello sguardo, quasi stesse indovinando i suoi pensieri.

– Vai pure. Sarò lì pochi minuti dopo di te.

Sesshomaru annuì e spese solo un altro secondo a guardarla negli occhi prima di scostarsi da lei, facendo attenzione a non essere brusco, e ovviamente lei non si risentì. Colse un'ultima immagine del suo sorriso felino e caldo insieme prima di passare oltre, camminando verso la porta. La sentì salire le scale mentre lui usciva.

La giornata era limpida e tiepida. Il sole splendeva alto, ma un piacevole venticello impediva all'atmosfera di diventare troppo torrida. I giardini verdi del Villaggio dei Vincitori erano punteggiati di fiori rossi e gialli – solo quattro, in realtà: il suo e quelli di Trudy, Luke e Veronica. Le altre otto villette erano disabitate e, sebbene non avessero un aspetto troppo malandato, di certo nessuno si prendeva cura dei loro prati e dei loro vasi vuoti. Sesshomaru stava percorrendo la scena con lo sguardo, pensando a come non fosse destinata a cambiare per un anno ancora, quando qualcuno uscì in tutta fretta dall'abitazione dritto di fronte alla sua sbattendo con forza la porta dietro di sé. Chiaramente, attirò la sua attenzione.

Non ebbe nessun problema nel riconoscere la ragazza. Si bloccò guardandola camminare verso la strada con un certo fracasso su un paio di tacchi non troppo alti, ma di certo rumorosi; stava cercando di allacciarsi una collana sulla nuca, senza troppi risultati, e uno degli strati della sua corta gonna di tulle nero pareva essere fuori posto. Con un'imprecazione piuttosto colorita giunse a essere sul viale principale, a un paio di passi da Sesshomaru, e lì prese la decisione di fermarsi e lottare contro la collana in condizioni più favorevoli. La fece ruotare attorno al suo collo in modo da avere il gancetto di fronte a sé, ci fece passare dentro un anello all'altra estremità dopo quattro tentativi a vuoto e poi girò la collana di nuovo in modo che fosse nella posizione giusta.

L'esuberanza dei gesti e il chiasso fecero sembrare l'atto di indossare un gioiello una sorta di tintinnante tempesta. Sesshomaru aggrottò le sopracciglia di qualche millimetro.

Trudy alzò gli occhi e lo fissò per la prima volta. Mise le mani sui fianchi e mosse la testa per scostarsi dagli occhi un ciuffo di capelli neri come il suo vestito.

– Sì, mi domando anche io perché sono sempre in ritardo – annunciò a voce alta e squillante. Non sorrideva, ma c'era una chiara nota di impertinente divertimento nel suo tono – Carino il vestito, Junior. Farei la strada con te, ma devo correre come il diavolo. Ci si vede.

Con un ampio cenno di saluto della mano si voltò di novanta gradi e partì a camminare di buona lena, i tacchi tozzi che schioccavano contro la strada, la gonna ancora fuori posto. Ben presto stava correndo davvero.

Sesshomaru guardò con un'espressione indecifrabile la ventottesima Vincitrice degli Hunger Games dileguarsi in un lampo come era arrivata.

Di norma, quando Trudy si faceva viva a casa loro lui si chiudeva in camera. Non era come se fosse ostinato a evitarla o se la detestasse, ma le cose erano più semplici in quel modo: i loro caratteri stagliavano troppo l'uno contro l'altro, sebbene non avessero mai avuto alcuna disputa o scontro di sorta. Lei era una ragazza sveglia, comunque, assai affezionata a suo padre, e il mondo intero l'aveva vista uccidere diversi ragazzi e ragazze con una falce affilata; in pratica, non era facile per Sesshomaru immaginarla come sua Mentore, considerato anche come fosse solo quattro anni più vecchia di lui, ma nemmeno era impossibile. Non era preoccupato al riguardo.

Con passo sicuro e spedito, ma decisamente più composto, si incamminò nella stessa direzione.

Il Villaggio dei Vincitori era isolato rispetto alla città principale, ma non per questo la passeggiata fu troppo lunga. Ben presto Sesshomaru incontrò i primi edifici – e le prime persone. La maggior parte era intenta a dirigersi verso la piazza centrale, come lui: ragazzi e ragazze, soprattutto, alcuni tenendo per mano bambini più piccoli. Anche molti adulti, comunque, sembravano affaccendarsi attorno ai loro negozi per abbassare serrande e chiudere a chiave le porte, senza dubbio con l'intenzione di andare ad assistere alla cerimonia.

C'era un naturale mormorio per le strade e l'atmosfera era piuttosto elettrica, ma ciò non impediva a Sesshomaru di notare i sussurri causati dalla propria stessa presenza. Più il flusso di persone diventava fitto, più spesso lui posava gli occhi per caso su uno sconosciuto e lo coglieva a fissarlo – nella maggioranza dei casi si trattava di ragazze, che non appena scoperte si voltavano troppo di scatto per farlo sembrare un atto casuale, ma più o meno chiunque bisbigliava un commento al suo vicino. Sesshomaru colse le parole “Taisho”, “figlio”, “volontario” parecchie volte. In quanto a lui, il suo volto non si alterava di un millimetro: continuava a camminare con calma, la schiena ben diritta e il mento alto, ma dando l'impressione di ignorare ogni persona e ogni cosa, né infastidito né compiaciuto. Era abituato a suscitare quell'effetto, in realtà; a scuola era sempre stato di routine, specialmente la parte riguardante il sesso femminile. Sapeva di meritare attenzione e ammirazione senza avere bisogno di chiederlo o di ringraziare.

Mancavano un paio di vie da percorrere, quando una vocetta piuttosto stridula si fece sentire sopra le altre.

– Sesshomaru! Ehi!

Non alzò gli occhi al cielo, non si incupì, nemmeno sorrise o sembrò sorpreso: rimase del tutto impassibile, ma rallentò appena il passo – e chi l'aveva chiamato in qualche modo sgusciò tra la folla e raggiunse il suo fianco. Sesshomaru a malapena lo guardò.

– Sesshomaru! Non posso credere che sia il giorno, non vedo l'ora di vederti sul palco!

– Non urlare, Jaken – lo ammonì lui, il tono piatto, quasi annoiato.

– Scusa – si affrettò a rispondere il ragazzino, da qualche parte all'altezza della sua vita – Sono solo così emozionato per te, è incredibile che alla mia prima Mietitura accada qualcosa di così straordinario... vuoi ancora andare, vero? Non hai cambiato idea, vero?

Sesshomaru abbassò lo sguardo per la prima volta, posandolo sul bambino alle propria calcagna: magro, i capelli un po' unti e scompigliati, Jaken era meno sporco del solito, ma era ancora possibile indovinare che la sua famiglia fosse tra le più povere del Distretto. Lo stava fissando con i suoi occhi troppo grandi e sgranati, con un misto di venerazione e timore, pendendo dalle sue labbra. Non era riuscito a nascondere la leggera sfumatura di codardia nella propria voce, ma considerando il fatto che senza un Volontario maschio avrebbe potuto finire negli Hunger Games a dodici anni e che doveva aver riposto tutte le proprie speranze perché questo non accadesse in Sesshomaru, era qualcosa di comprensibile. Non che l'entusiasmo o l'adorazione delle sue parole fossero suonati fasulli, comunque.

– No – rispose Sesshomaru, il tono freddo, ma in qualche modo più morbido del consueto – Lo farò.

– Lo sapevo! – esclamò Jaken, quasi saltellando per l'eccitazione, mentre il ragazzo più grande tornava a guardare dritto di fronte a sé – È un tale onore per me assistere, e tutti non fanno che parlare di te! Oh, vincerai di sicuro. Nessuno è più forte e in gamba. Non vedo l'ora di vederti combattere. E la Cerimonia d'Apertura, come pensi ti vestiranno? D'oro e bianco, immagino. Per non parlare della premiazione...

Sesshomaru lasciò scivolare il flusso di parole su di sé senza prestarvi troppa attenzione, ma senza dubbio aveva vissuto momenti più spiacevoli. Stava attirando più commenti e sguardi che mai, molti dei quali curiosi o accigliati, a causa del suo strano piccolo accompagnatore, ma non gli interessava.

Quasi chiunque aveva problemi a parlare con lui per via della sua indole gelida, e il timore nei suoi confronti cresceva mano a mano che l'età e il ceto sociale dell'altra persona diminuivano, ma la verità, per quanto incredibile potesse sembrare perfino a lui stesso, era che a Sesshomaru i bambini piacevano. Jaken era in realtà un dodicenne, ma era talmente piccolo e infantile che l'età effettiva non contava; aveva avuto abbastanza fegato da parlargli una volta ormai qualche anno prima ed essendone uscito vivo lo aveva eletto a proprio eroe e aveva iniziato a stargli attorno il più possibile. Questo era quanto.

Perfino il suo chiacchierio adulante ed emozionato si interruppe, comunque, quando finalmente raggiunsero la piazza principale della città.

Un piacevole brivido corse lungo la schiena di Sesshomaru nel vedere il palco, le telecamere, i microfoni. La piazza era stata divisa in due ed era affollata di adolescenti, maschi da una parte, femmine dall'altra. Gli adulti cercavano una buona posizione ai margini. Aveva visto la stessa scena ogni anno fin da quando aveva memoria, ma quella volta il sapore era così diverso. L'atmosfera era tesa, ma non troppo; le ragazze apparivano più irrequiete e preoccupate del solito, ma Sesshomaru non ci diede pensiero. Non aveva legami stretti con nessuna di loro.

Una volta entrati nella recinzione dove tutti gli altri potenziali Tributi erano radunati, giunse il momento per Jaken di separarsi da lui e di unirsi a quelli della sua età.

– Sarà magnifico – fu l'ultimo, sorridente congedo del ragazzino, prima che trotterellasse via su gambe un po' storte. Sesshomaru lo guardò andarsene con quella che avrebbe potuto essere indulgenza. Le parole erano forse banali, ma era certo si sarebbero rivelate vere.

Prese posto accanto a Chris Ryke.

– Ehi – lo apostrofò quello, con un sorriso di cortesia – Ci siamo, alla fine. Ancora convinto?

Sesshomaru annuì, ma non diede nessun altro particolare segno di averlo ascoltato. Lo sentì reprimere una mezza risata e lo ignorò ancora. Si conoscevano ormai da anni per via della scuola e soprattutto degli allenamenti – perfino il miglior combattente aveva bisogno di un partner per perfezionarsi a duellare –, ma erano ben lontani dal normale concetto di amicizia; a dire il vero, questa era la descrizione di più o meno tutte le relazioni di Sesshomaru nel Distretto. Chris era a posto, comunque. Aveva capito in fretta quanto le intenzioni dell'altro riguardo ai Giochi fossero serie, e gli aveva assicurato che non avrebbe tentato di soffiargli il posto di Volontario: Sesshomaru era il più forte e più abile diciottenne in circolazione, impossibile negarlo. Le sue probabilità di vittoria erano a opinione di tutti quasi ridicolmente alte – e averlo come nemico, in qualsiasi contesto, non sarebbe stato saggio.

Ormai le dieci dovevano distare una dozzina di minuti al massimo. A parte qualche ritardatario, i giovani potenziali Tributi erano tutti radunati nella piazza – una folla davvero considerevole anche senza contare gli adulti convenuti per assistere. Sesshomaru vide suo padre seduto sulla destra del palco, ben diritto e composto; riusciva a comunicare un'idea di carisma ed eleganza perfino da quella distanza. Trudy e Luke erano ai suoi fianchi e sembravano parlare a bassa voce tra di loro; Veronica sedeva accanto a Luke in silenzio, lo sguardo basso, braccia e gambe incrociate. Tutti e quattro avevano un'espressione più seria rispetto alle altre Mietiture a cui Sesshomaru aveva assistito. Il perché gli era piuttosto chiaro, ma la cosa non fece che causargli una leggera irritazione.

Non avrebbe vacillato, non all'ultimo.

L'accompagnatrice da Capitol City era stata assegnata al Distretto 1 quell'anno per la prima volta e ne pareva piuttosto eccitata, a giudicare dai nervosi movimenti dei suoi tacchi a spillo troppo alti e dalla fatica che pareva costarle stare seduta a parlare con il sindaco. Sotto al suo ridicolo cappello coperto di piume color arcobaleno e al trucco spesso almeno un centimetro si poteva intuire che avesse un aspetto naturale abbastanza piacevole da guadagnarle la ricollocazione dal Distretto 7, ma a nessuno interessava davvero: quelle donnine erano in fondo tutte uguali e Ginger Grant non avrebbe fatto eccezione. Sesshomaru era a conoscenza del suo nome e delle sue vicende solo per via di suo padre. Era piuttosto certo che non sarebbe stato grazie a lei se quella cerimonia fosse stata memorabile.

Le telecamere erano tutte nella posizione giusta, pronte a registrare. Qua e là la folla era punteggiata dai Pacificatori, vestiti di nero e con le armi a tracolla. Quando il sindaco, un uomo stempiato ma distinto, si alzò per avvicinarsi al microfono al centro del palco, il generale mormorio nella piazza ammutolì. Il discorso era lo stesso ogni anno: la storia di Panem, dalla sua nascita ai Giorni Bui, le regole degli Hunger Games, la descrizione dell'onore e della ricchezza che spettavano ai Vincitori. Sesshomaru lo conosceva quasi a memoria; lo ascoltò per metà, mentre una piacevole, elettrica tensione iniziava a formarsi lungo la sua schiena. Strinse i pugni e represse un profondo respiro, giusto quando il sindaco lesse il primo dei nomi dei precedenti Vincitori del Distretto 1: Hyou Taisho. A seguire, Veronica Shyffer, Josh Mirrow, Luke Silverhand, Trudy Callahan. Josh era morto dieci anni prima. Overdose di morfamina. Sesshomaru aveva solo otto anni, ma ricordava bene lo shock che suo padre aveva vissuto; già allora, comunque, sebbene non l'avesse mai detto, non aveva capito quella sorta di suicidio. Ufficialmente, Josh non era mai riuscito a superare gli incubi risalenti ai propri Hunger Games. Piuttosto ridicolo e stupido, poteva permettersi di pensare adesso.

Il sindaco presentò Ginger, che si alzò e sgambettò fino al microfono con un sorriso tutto rossetto e denti smaglianti sul volto. Tra i ragazzi, che parevano tutti piuttosto rilassati, si levò qualche mezza risata. Le ragazze, per la maggior parte, erano mortalmente serie.

– Felici Hunger Games! – trillò Ginger, colma di entusiasmo – E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore! È un onore per me presenziare a questa magnifica cerimonia, nel vostro splendido Distretto, insieme a persone così professionali e cortesi...

Rivolse un sorriso sfavillante al sindaco e ai Vincitori – a Taisho in particolare, forse. Ci fu qualche cenno di ringraziamento, ma nessuno arrivò nemmeno vicino a eguagliarla in euforia.

– Molto bene, è il momento del sorteggio! Prima le signore!

I tacchi sgambettarono verso una delle due enormi bocce di vetro colme di striscioline di carta: i nomi di ogni singola ragazza dai dodici ai diciotto anni nel Distretto. Sesshomaru non poté esimersi dall'osservare con interesse e un pizzico di impazienza l'accompagnatrice mentre tornava al microfono, spianava per bene il bigliettino che aveva pescato dalla boccia e si schiariva la voce.

– Abi Karasu!

Sesshomaru aggrottò appena le sopracciglia. Se non si sbagliava, la conosceva.

Era una ragazza della sua stessa età che si era allenata qualche volta con lui. Lei e un paio di sue amiche frequentavano con regolarità la palestra, ma da quando la voce delle intenzioni di Sesshomaru aveva iniziato a spargersi avevano smesso di avere quelle piccole schermaglie per chi delle tre dovesse offrirsi volontaria alla Mietitura che lui aveva trovato così fastidiose.

La maggior parte delle ragazze si era voltata a guardare le ultime file nella recinzione, cercando con gli occhi quella che era stata sorteggiata. Dopo qualche secondo di mormorii e tensione, Sesshomaru vide Abi muovere un passo avanti e iniziare a farsi largo tra la folla, o meglio, colse una rapida visione della sua figura alta e slanciata e dei folti capelli scuri lunghi fino alla vita.

Sembrò trascorrere un tempo infinito prima che raggiungesse il palco e vi salisse; indossava un semplice ma elegante vestito verde che parve sbiadire di fronte alla giacca e alla gonna rosso fiammante di Ginger.

– Molto bene, cara, molto bene!

L'accompagnatrice le afferrò un braccio e la portò al centro della scena, dove Abi stette ben diritta e a testa alta, ma troppo rigida. I suoi pugni erano serrati.

– Ci sono volontarie?

Le due care, fidate amichette non fiatarono; a dire la verità, sulla piazza piombò il silenzio. Abi non si mosse di un millimetro mentre i secondi passavano. I ragazzi non sorridevano, malgrado tutto.

– Molto bene! – ripeté per l'ennesima volta Ginger, giuliva come non mai. Cominciava a essere davvero fastidiosa – Veniamo ai gentiluomini!

“ _Quindi è con lei che andrò_ ”, fu il pensiero che per un mero istante occupò la mente di Sesshomaru. La sua prima avversaria. Non se la cavava male con i coltelli, ma non aveva alcuna possibilità contro di lui. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Piuttosto, mentre Ginger si avvicinava alla boccia dei ragazzi la seguì con lo sguardo. L'atmosfera era tornata a rilassarsi un po'; alcuni di loro si voltarono a guardarlo e ammiccarono. Li ignorò, sentendo al contrario la tensione salire nelle proprie viscere. Ginger pescò un biglietto e tornò al microfono.

– Adam Fall!

Sesshomaru non aveva nessun ricordo di quel nome. Ci fu un po' di tumulto più avanti prima che un ragazzo biondo sui quindici anni apparisse ai piedi del palco. Ginger gli sorrise mentre lo accompagnava a stare accanto ad Abi, che nemmeno lo guardò. Appariva nervoso, come se avesse davvero una gran fretta di andarsene da lì.

Il cuore di Sesshomaru accelerò il proprio battito senza che lui potesse fare nulla per evitarlo.

– Magnifico! – cinguettò Ginger – Ci sono volontari?

Per un istante lungo quanto un inverno, regnò la più completa quiete.

Il momento.

 

“ _Non devi farlo. Per nessuna ragione_ ”.

 

Il sangue pulsava nelle sue orecchie.

– Io – sentì la propria voce dire, alta e chiara – Mi offro volontario come Tributo.

Qualcuno trattenne il respiro, qualcuno si lasciò scappare un'esclamazione, molti ragazzi sogghignarono. Chris gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla con un gran sorriso – “ _Vai e vinci, campione_ ”, gli parve di sentirlo dire, ma in quel momento stava già muovendo un passo avanti. I giovani gli fecero ala come a un principe, e come un principe lui camminò verso il palco, con quel suo passo sicuro ma non troppo veloce, la testa alta, il volto di ghiaccio – il cuore che ancora tremava, ma non un singolo gesto lo tradì.

Poteva sentire il piacere gelido e perfetto dell'adrenalina fin nel profondo del proprio essere.

Scoccò un'occhiata di superiorità alla guardia che si era avvicinata per scortarlo, un uomo in nero più massiccio di lui, e quello mantenne le distanze. Il ragazzino sorteggiato gli venne incontro con un enorme sorriso colmo di sollievo, ma Sesshomaru passò oltre provando quasi disprezzo.

Era nato per quel momento. Era nato per gli Hunger Games. Non si era mai sentito così freddo e così vivo, gli sguardi di tutti su di sé, le telecamere puntate sul suo volto.

Salì sul palco.

Camminando verso Ginger e il microfono, dovette passare di fronte ai Vincitori; non poté trattenersi dal guardarli, anche se solo per pochi secondi.

Veronica aveva lo sguardo basso, ma lo alzò per incrociare il suo. Tutto ciò che mostrò fu un'impenetrabile tristezza, un rimprovero amaro e allo stesso tempo privo di rancore. Trudy aveva una mano di Taisho stretta tra le proprie, mentre Luke aveva un braccio attorno alle spalle dell'uomo; c'era qualcosa di sarcastico nelle loro occhiate rassegnate e cupe: “ _Bel lavoro, Junior_ ”.

E, alla fine, Sesshomaru incrociò gli occhi di suo padre.

Il dolore era duro come pietra. Non c'era spazio per nessun'altra emozione. I lineamenti erano contratti, ma composti per le telecamere; solo la rigidezza delle spalle aveva ceduto, portandolo a curvarsi appena, anche se non era facile notarlo in mezzo ai gesti di conforto dei ragazzi più giovani. Sesshomaru, però, lo vide.

Non mutò espressione. Quello sguardo fu come un taglio netto sulla superficie del suo petto – abbastanza per fargli rallentare il passo per un momento, non per fermarlo. Suo padre avrebbe capito alla fine.

Ginger gli era andata incontro e lo aveva raggiunto, prendendolo sottobraccio. Lo guidò al microfono e lui non si scompose.

– Molto bene, molto bene – cinguettò lei, alla folla che non aveva cessato di mormorare e vociferare – Uno splendido giovane, senza dubbio... Vuoi dirci il tuo nome, caro?

Un'accompagnatrice veterana nel Distretto avrebbe saputo che non ce n'era bisogno, ma Sesshomaru non si risentì. Era pronto a fugare qualsiasi dubbio.

Si avvicinò appena al microfono e parlò con voce ferma.

– Sesshomaru Taisho.

Le parole echeggiarono per un istante e la folla divenne più agitata e rumorosa. Molte ragazze, passato il terrore di essere sorteggiate, parvero sospirare o lamentarsi; qualcuno azzardò un applauso. Ci fu il flash di qualche macchina fotografica, schiocchi come di telecamere che tentassero di farsi più vicine.

Perfino Ginger lo fissò con occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa.

– Taisho? – ripeté, spiazzata – Proprio come...? Possibile che...?

Guardò i Vincitori, poi lui, più di una volta. Sesshomaru vide che sotto l'attenzione delle telecamere Trudy e Luke si erano ritratti, mentre suo padre aveva costretto un sorriso cortese e forzato ad apparire sul proprio volto; lo scorse perfino abbozzare un cenno d'approvazione.

– Ma certo! – esclamò Ginger, giuliva – Per il cielo, come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima... padre e figlio, non può che essere così!

Il tumulto non fece che accrescersi. Qualche cameraman era ormai giunto sotto il palco. Ginger pareva ancora incredula dall'euforia.

– Questo è... splendido! – esultò, gli occhi che brillavano, quasi sopraffatta dalla gioia – Assolutamente splendido! Così commovente! Quale onore... qui, caro, fatti avanti... oh, sei l' _orgoglio_ di questo Distretto...

Il sindaco fece del proprio meglio per leggere il Trattato del Tradimento come da prassi, ma nessuno gli prestò caso: tutte le telecamere e gli sguardi erano puntati su un'unica persona, nessuno riusciva a trattenersi dal parlare con il proprio vicino – nessuno pareva ricordarsi di Abi, nessuno era interessato ad altro che non fosse Sesshomaru. Esattamente come lui aveva previsto.

Alla fine del discorso Ginger insistette perché i Tributi si prendessero per mano: furono entrambi abbastanza saggi da ubbidire senza lamentarsi, e perfino sollevarono in alto le loro dita intrecciate, proprio come piaceva a Capitol City. Mentre l'Inno di Panem risuonava nella piazza, ragazzi e adulti esplosero in un applauso entusiasta, e Sesshomaru lasciò correre il proprio sguardo su di loro, la testa alta, una calda, soffusa soddisfazione nel petto.

 

Ben presto la folla iniziò a dileguarsi. Sesshomaru abbassò il proprio braccio e liberò la propria mano; d'istinto si girò per guardare suo padre, ma giusto in quel momento lui si alzò dalla propria sedia e gli voltò le spalle per andarsene, senza rivolgergli nemmeno un'occhiata. Trudy e gli altri lo imitarono, seguendolo mentre scendeva dal palco.

Sesshomaru accennò a incamminarsi a propria volta, ma qualcuno gli afferrò un polso con fermezza portandolo a voltarsi dalla parte opposta. Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Abi.

Malgrado fosse piuttosto alta, la ragazza rimaneva più bassa di lui, ma questo non impediva ai suoi occhi color mogano di ardere con inconfondibile, puro odio. Era bella, ma il suo volto era ridotto a una maschera di rabbia.

– Volevo offrirmi volontaria, prima che tu ti mettessi in mezzo – sibilò, come se volesse ucciderlo con la forza di quelle sole parole – A quanto pare sono qui comunque. Ma non ho mai smesso di allenarmi, e tu e il tuo paparino avrete di che pentirvi quando saremo nell'Arena e ti taglierò la gola, maledetto _stronzo_.

Sesshomaru non batté ciglio. Capiva la ragione di tanta furia, ma non per questo la cosa gli interessava, né tanto meno lo avrebbe spaventato. Abi continuava a fissarlo con occhi di fuoco, le labbra sigillate, ma chiaramente in attesa di una risposta. Lui inarcò le sopracciglia di appena qualche millimetro.

– Finito?

Non si prese il disturbo di mascherare il proprio disprezzo con sarcasmo superfluo. In quel momento aveva cose più importanti di cui occuparsi di quelle appassionate, vuote minacce.

Fu come se l'avesse schiaffeggiata: la vide trattenere il respiro mentre la sua rabbia si riempiva di un'incredulità e di un'indignazione tali da tingere le sue guance di rosso. Per qualche secondo la guardò annaspare alla ricerca di una risposta – l'insulto più pesante o la minaccia più crudele che riuscisse a pensare –, ma quando fu certo che non l'avrebbe trovata le voltò le spalle e non se ne curò più.

Pensare di spiazzarlo con un paio di aspre frasette... per arrivare a impensierirlo anche solo vagamente avrebbe dovuto applicarsi ben di più.

Alcuni Pacificatori si fecero avanti e si misero ai suoi fianchi per scortarlo verso il Palazzo di Giustizia. Non si presero il disturbo, o forse non osarono afferrarlo per le braccia, ma furono utili per evitare che le telecamere si avvicinassero troppo e lo assalissero, mentre la gente del Distretto continuava ad additarlo e cercava di carpire un ultimo sguardo alla sua figura in carne e ossa. Ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo in futuro per i bagni di folla e le luci della ribalta, ma quello subito dopo la Mietitura era di regola il momento della privacy e della riservatezza per i Tributi prima del viaggio verso Capitol – anche per chi non ne aveva davvero bisogno.

Giunto al Palazzo di Giustizia – un elegante, ben tenuto edificio –, fu condotto in una piccola sala priva di finestre e arredata con gusto: un paio di divani con cuscini di velluto, qualche esile tavolino di legno, fiori freschi in vasi di vetro.

– Inizieremo presto a fare entrare i tuoi amici e parenti – lo informò uno dei Pacificatori – Nel frattempo attenderai qui. Avrai un'ora di tempo, non un minuto di più.

Sesshomaru lo sapeva, naturalmente. Un'ora gli appariva perfino un periodo troppo lungo. Le guardie gli fecero un cenno di congedo e poi uscirono, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro.

Sarebbero potuti passare diversi minuti prima che qualcun altro tornasse a farsi vivo, quindi Sesshomaru si sedette su un divano, la schiena diritta come sempre, le mani sulle ginocchia.

Nel completo silenzio e nella totale solitudine della stanza, lontano dai rumori della folla e dal turbinare di eventi anche se solo per poco, finalmente la realtà lo colpì nella sua interezza e fece presa su di lui: _avrebbe partecipato agli Hunger Games._ Non era più un sogno, bensì un fatto concreto. Non esisteva nessun modo di tornare indietro, né per lui né per suo padre.

Suo padre. Si domandò cosa stesse pensando o facendo in quell'istante. Avrebbe dovuto mettere da parte i propri sentimenti e giocare, e Sesshomaru era sicuro che l'avrebbe fatto. Non sperava di essere perdonato o che lui capisse, non ancora, ma Taisho era un Mentore esperto, eccezionale. Non aveva avuto nessuna guida per vincere né per insegnare a vincere, ma ormai da molto tempo ogni anno almeno uno dei suoi Tributi era sempre arrivato tra gli ultimi otto sopravvissuti anche grazie all'aiuto degli sponsor, se non entrambi. E Sesshomaru era suo figlio. Sapeva di essere abbastanza forte da potersela cavare anche senza di lui, certo, ma i vantaggi erano innegabili.

Le interviste, gli allenamenti, gli altri Tributi, gli Strateghi... non più vaghe idee, ma realtà, pensò ancora. Sarebbe sceso nell'Arena. Avrebbe combattuto e ucciso.

La sua mente era lucida e fredda. Era pronto.

Avrebbe partecipato agli Hunger Games. E avrebbe vinto.

 

Non aveva perso tempo a cullare nessuna particolare aspettativa riguardo a quell'ora di saluti, ma una cosa era certa: il suo inizio fu ben lontano da qualsiasi idea avesse potuto formulare.

Dopo forse dieci minuti di attesa, la porta si aprì e sulla soglia apparve una ragazza – una perfetta sconosciuta.

Sesshomaru riuscì a malapena a registrare le sue guance rosse di imbarazzo prima che lei cominciasse a parlare.

– Io... Vorrei... I-io... – balbettò – Solo... Sei bellissimo. B-buona fortuna.

Detto questo, si voltò e uscì in tutta fretta. Sesshomaru era rimasto immobile come una statua.

Stava accennando ad alzarsi dal divano, la fronte appena corrugata, quando la porta si spalancò di nuovo.

Un'altra ragazza. Poteva averla intravista a scuola, ma non aveva idea...

– Ricordati di me quando... – esclamò lei tutto d'un fiato, salvo poi bloccarsi sotto ai suoi occhi di ghiaccio – Sei... sempre stato il mio sogno.

E poi fuggì. Sesshomaru riuscì solo ad alzarsi, piuttosto irritato, prima che la terza ragazza – una completa estranea – si facesse avanti, più spavalda.

– Ti ho sempre amato.

Anche lei scomparve in un lampo, ma questa volta lui si mosse in fretta: raggiunse la porta nel momento in cui si stava riaprendo, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un'adolescente che parve pietrificarsi sul posto e uno dei Pacificatori.

Questo era quanto.

– Sarei grato se fossero lasciate passare solo persone che conosco _davvero_ – annunciò, con la sua voce più gelida e la sua espressione più altera – Non ho una fidanzata. Né nulla di simile.

A giudicare dal deciso cenno d'assenso della guardia, che pareva piuttosto infastidita a propria volta, era stato abbastanza eloquente. Si voltò e tornò al centro della stanza, fermandosi in piedi, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Non sapeva nemmeno se l'elemento più irritante fossero state le assolute stupidaggini che le ragazze avevano detto, o la sottile implicazione nei loro sguardi e nel loro atto che lui fosse destinato a morire molto presto. Evento che non sarebbe accaduto.

Dovette attendere ancora una volta, mentre probabilmente tutte le sue sciocche spasimanti venivano allontanate, prima che avvenisse qualcosa di nuovo: la porta si riaprì e ciò che vide fu il Pacificatore dall'aria scettica trattenere per un colletto un po' unto un ragazzino.

– Giura di conoscerti – borbottò l'uomo, con un accenno di sarcasmo nella voce.

– È la verità! – strillò Jaken, rosso di frustrazione, salvo poi rivolgergli un'occhiata implorante.

Lo sguardo di Sesshomaru si ammorbidì appena.

– Lui va bene – annuì, in un tono tranquillo che tuttavia non ammetteva repliche. Il Pacificatore sembrò sorpreso, ma lasciò andare la presa e si ritrasse, mentre Jaken saltellava trionfante dentro la stanza.

– Sono tutti così insolenti, vero? – esclamò, quasi cercando di darsi un tono. Poi lo fissò negli occhi e il suo visetto sproporzionato si aprì in un enorme sorriso – Sei stato _magnifico_.

L'umore di Sesshomaru migliorò senza che lui potesse fare nulla per evitarlo. Come unica risposta e ringraziamento lasciò il proprio volto rilassarsi abbastanza da assumere la pallida parvenza di un lievissimo, distante sorriso, quasi impossibile da distinguere. E dire che Jaken ne fu gratificato sarebbe stato a dir poco riduttivo.

– Era come guardare un re salire sul trono – riprese a parlare con rinnovato entusiasmo – Sei così solenne, così grandioso! Non c'è una singola persona che non parli di te. Ma la ragazza sembrava arrabbiata. Probabilmente sa di non avere nessuna possibilità contro la tua forza! E poi tuo padre aiuterà soltanto te, sei _destinato_ a vincere. Intendi ucciderla?

Lo sguardo di Sesshomaru tornò a raffreddarsi.

– Mi interessa vincere – replicò piano, con cautela, misurando le parole – Chi ucciderò, o come moriranno gli altri, lo decideranno le circostanze. Ma non lascerò nessuno intralciare il mio passo.

Gli occhi di Jaken scintillavano di pura ammirazione.

– Certo – rispose, quasi adorante – Nessuno avrebbe potuto dirlo meglio! Sei fantastico. Sei davvero l'orgoglio di tutti quanti. Non posso aspettare di vederti Vincitore, adesso, guarderò la televisione giorno e notte, non dormirò nemmeno!

– Non so se i tuoi genitori lo apprezzeranno.

– Non mi interessa – replicò il ragazzo, con sicurezza – Tu sei più importante.

“ _Questa è l'attitudine che dovrebbe avere mio padre, credo_ ”.

Di fronte a quel faccino tutto fiducioso ed emozionato, non poté che tendere una mano e concedergli una carezza amichevole sui capelli già scompigliati.

– Grazie, Jaken – mormorò senza scomporsi, la voce quasi piatta, ma tanto bastò: il ragazzino trattenne il fiato, sopraffatto, e l'attimo dopo saltò in avanti circondandogli la vita con le braccine magre e stringendolo forte.

Era un po' oltre ciò che Sesshomaru aveva previsto, ma non lo irritò. Si limitò a sfiorargli di nuovo la testa con le dita.

– Sei il migliore – mugolò Jaken, ancora avvinghiato a lui. Poi parve accorgersi di essere stato un po' troppo impulsivo, perché lasciò la presa e si allontanò di scatto come lo aveva abbracciato, le guance un po' rosse. Prese un profondo respiro e poi gli rivolse un nuovo sorrisone – Buona fortuna. Ci vediamo quando torni, vero?

Un pizzico di incertezza e timore era perdonabile in un bambino.

– Certo.

Quella risposta parve renderlo davvero orgoglioso, ma fu bravo a non esagerare. Fece un cenno di saluto con la mano, esitò come se andarsene gli costasse un grande sforzo, ma alla fine gli voltò le spalle e si affrettò verso la porta, per poi uscire dalla stanza.

Probabilmente Sesshomaru non avrebbe più avuto tempo di pensare a lui, nel turbinio dei Giochi e di tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, ma quella visita non era stata affatto spiacevole.

Le persone che arrivarono subito dopo furono Chris e un altro paio di ragazzi un anno più giovani di lui – tutte conoscenze da attribuire agli allenamenti. Sesshomaru ne fu piuttosto sorpreso, ma fu attento a non farlo trapelare.

I giovani sorridevano in maniera rilassata e allegra.

– Che Snow mi fulmini se non hai fatto un bel colpo, Taisho – esclamò uno dei due, Marcus – Li hai stesi. E senza neanche usare una spada, per il momento!

– Sono invidioso da morire – commentò l'altro, Klaine, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri – Cerca solo di non vincere in modo _troppo_ spettacolare, ok? O l'anno prossimo farò brutta figura.

– Oh, non dovrai preoccupartene, amico. Io, piuttosto, dovrò tentare di essere altrettanto magnifico, anche se mio padre non è la Tigre Bianca...

– Ragazzi, avete ancora mesi e mesi per discuterne, dico bene? – li interruppe Chris, per poi rivolgere a Sesshomaru un sorriso di scuse – Volevamo solo augurarti il meglio, campione.

Lui annuì in segno di apprezzamento, ma Klaine aveva già ripreso a parlare.

– Tutto il Distretto verrebbe qui, se solo potessero – disse, con aria divertita – Beh... tutti tranne la mamma di Abi, ovviamente.

– Come, è sua madre? Pare la sua bisnonna – si intromise Marcus, incredulo, per poi rivolgersi a Sesshomaru, che aveva aggrottato appena le sopracciglia – Hai una vecchiaccia furiosa come nemica, se ti interessa saperlo. L'abbiamo appena vista.

– Terrei più d'occhio la figlia – ribatté Chris, più serio – Davvero, guardati le spalle. È più che pronta a pugnalarti. Dubito potrai allearti con lei.

– Dubito ne avrò bisogno – replicò Sesshomaru, per nulla impressionato – Sta solo peggiorando la sua stessa situazione.

– È quello che penso anche io – annuì l'altro – Ma fai attenzione in ogni caso, d'accordo? Non lasciarti trascinare dalla confidenza.

– Oh, dagli tregua – lo interruppe Marcus – Ci penserà suo padre a fargli queste ramanzine, ci scommetto la testa.

Sesshomaru, proprio malgrado, non poteva che concordare. Fece un vago cenno di ringraziamento a tutti e tre, e loro parvero soddisfatti così. A turno si fecero avanti per battergli una mano sulla spalla, in mezzo ad altri incoraggiamenti piuttosto semplici e scontati, ma non per questo suonarono insinceri.

– Tifiamo tutti per te – fu il congedo di Chris – Davvero. Dai il massimo, e i Giochi sono tuoi.

Pochi secondi dopo, Sesshomaru era di nuovo solo nella stanza – di nuovo più lieto della visita di quanto non avrebbe supposto, sebbene il suo animo fosse del tutto calmo.

L'ultima persona fu sua madre.

Si era vestita con eleganza, appena un velo di trucco sul viso, ed era più bella di come non l'avesse vista da molto tempo. Forse il merito era anche del sorriso un po' commosso e dello sguardo carico di affetto che illuminavano i suoi lineamenti di un'emozione composta, ma profonda. Quando gli venne incontro tendendo le braccia, senza una parola, Sesshomaru non ebbe un istante di esitazione: la accolse tra le proprie, lasciò che lei lo stringesse a sé, ricambiò l'abbraccio. Era più alto di lei e la lasciò premere il volto contro il suo petto, ma allo stesso tempo chinò il capo sulla sua spalla, respirando il suo profumo e chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. Per la prima volta in quell'ora, il suo cuore batté più forte.

Rimasero fermi in quel modo per secondi interminabili, prima che con un sospiro lei sciogliesse l'abbraccio con dolcezza. Gli posò una mano sulla guancia, restando vicina, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. C'era solo puro orgoglio nel suo sguardo.

– Tuo padre ti aspetta sul treno, naturalmente – gli disse, la voce appena incrinata dall'emozione, ma non troppo – Non sarà di buonumore, ma non essere amaro con lui. Farà di tutto pur di aiutarti. Ascolta sempre i suoi consigli.

Sesshomaru annuì senza esitare. Poteva intuire i vaghi timori di sua madre, ma non sarebbe stato tanto sciocco da mettere a rischio la propria vita solo per tenere il broncio a un genitore. Lei parve soddisfatta.

– Non potrei volere un ragazzo più meraviglioso come figlio. Ho così tanta fiducia in te, tesoro. Fai attenzione, combatti come so che puoi fare, e andrà tutto bene. Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore.

Quelle parole infusero calore nel suo petto. La sua espressione rimase fredda, ma quando parlò non lo fece solo per riempire il silenzio.

– Non ti deluderò. Tornerò presto.

Il sorriso di sua madre si allargò.

– Lo so, tesoro.

Tornarono ad abbracciarsi, più stretti di prima. Una parte di Sesshomaru pensava che fosse inutile, ma l'altra semplicemente non poteva impedirselo. Si trattava di sua madre. La amava, e non poteva salutarla senza che lei lo sapesse, per quanto non fosse un addio. Non lo era, si ripeté, entrambi ne erano certi. Eppure...

Parve durare un lampo e un secolo allo stesso tempo. Quando si divisero, sua madre si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò con affetto sulla guancia; lui non si ritrasse. Poi tornarono a fissarsi negli occhi, dicendo tutto e nulla nel silenzio. Alla fine, lei prese un respiro profondo che le tremò appena nel petto.

– È quasi tempo che tu vada, credo – disse, con voce più calma – Buona fortuna. Sei assolutamente speciale, Sesshomaru. Non hai altro destino se non la grandezza. Non dimenticarlo mai.

“ _Non lo farò_ ”.

Si strinsero un'ultima volta, e poi le sue braccia, le sue mani tiepide si ritrassero da lui. Guardarla andare via fu quasi surreale – avrebbe dovuto essere un momento unico, da imprimere nella sua memoria, ma scivolò via come qualsiasi altro, lasciando solo lo strano ricordo del suo sorriso: pochi secondi che si dissolsero nel silenzio.

Per un attimo – solo per un attimo – un sussurro velenoso si insinuò nel suo orecchio.

“ _Potrei non rivederla mai più_ ”.

Ma scosse la testa, irritato con se stesso. La freddezza riprese il controllo su di lui.

Non avrebbe lasciato che accadesse.

Non c'era motivo per temere.

Non si sarebbe permesso di perdere.

 


	3. Treni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi qui, sperando che non vi siate già scordati di questa storiella x° grazie a chi ha lasciato un kudos in più ^^ se ciò che state aspettando è la presentazione di nuovi Tributi, o scoprire qualcosa di più sui Mentori, penso che il capitolo non vi lascerà a bocca asciutta. Buona lettura, grazie a chiunque passerà!

L'automobile che scortò Sesshomaru fino alla stazione aveva i vetri oscurati, precauzione che lui trovò piuttosto inutile e fastidiosa, visto che parte della sua strategia e del suo successo dipendevano dal mettersi in mostra e impressionare il pubblico il più possibile. Ebbe occasione di rimediare alla stazione stessa, comunque: era a dir poco stipata di telecamere, persone e flash. Non c'era occhio, digitale o umano, che non fosse fisso sul suo volto mentre lui camminava verso il treno. Mantenne il proprio viso una maschera di ghiaccio senza che gli costasse nessuno sforzo, ma questo non faceva che attirare ancora di più l'attenzione generale. Abi fu presto al suo fianco, livida in volto, lo sguardo furioso ma basso; fu attento a stare sempre mezzo passo di fronte a lei, ma non ne aveva davvero bisogno: tutto ciò che potesse vedere sugli schermi appesi alle pareti era la propria figura, inquadrata da ogni angolo – era il protagonista assoluto dello spettacolo, bellissimo anche nel suo abito modesto, perfetto per la televisione senza indossare neppure un filo di trucco scenico. Il ronzio di commenti, domande ed esclamazioni crebbe al punto da diventare quasi assordante, ma una volta che sia Sesshomaru che Abi furono entrambi saliti sul treno la porta del mezzo si chiuse ermeticamente dietro di loro, tagliando fuori il rumore e il Distretto 1. Si mossero all'istante.

Il viaggio verso Capitol City era cominciato.

Senza quasi rendersene conto si voltò verso Abi e incrociò i suoi occhi. La rabbia di lei non era sfumata, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa il ticchettio dei tacchi di Ginger si fece avanti dalla loro sinistra.

– Ah, eccoli, eccoli qui – cinguettò l'accompagnatrice, entusiasta, con una rapida occhiata ad Abi e un sorriso smagliante a Sesshomaru – Potete seguirmi un momento, cari? I vostri Mentori vogliono scambiare due parole con voi prima che vi mostri le vostre stanze, d'accordo? Di qua, su...

Per quanto essere trattato in modo tanto frivolo potesse essere irritante, Sesshomaru non protestò: se suo padre aveva bisogno di parlargli, non sarebbe stato tanto arrogante da negarglielo, quindi seguì Ginger lungo il corridoio dalle pareti d'acciaio liscio e lucido alla perfezione. Abi lo imitò.

In breve tempo raggiunsero quella che doveva essere la sala comune per i pasti. Sesshomaru non poté che guardarsi intorno con un certo interesse: per quanto avesse sempre vissuto in una casa molto confortevole, il lusso di quel luogo era sorprendente perfino per lui. Pareva non esserci un granello di polvere in tutta la stanza, né sui tappeti preziosi, né sui mobili di legno pregiato, né sulle lampade decorate d'oro. Metallo e materiali meno moderni si mescolavano sulle pareti e sull'arredamento, creando un effetto strano, ma piacevole, armonico; in fondo alla stanza c'erano divani di velluto di fronte a un televisore nero come inchiostro, in quel momento spento.

Suo padre e gli altri tre Vincitori erano in piedi accanto al lungo tavolo da pranzo. Non appena Ginger, Sesshomaru e Abi arrivarono, Taisho si voltò, le braccia strette sul petto, il volto serio e provato, ma fermo. I suoi occhi incrociarono subito quelli del figlio, che non distolse i propri. Fu quasi come se il tempo si arrestasse, ma naturalmente non poteva essere davvero così: Trudy, Luke e Veronica si disposero ai fianchi di suo padre mentre Ginger si allontanava sgambettando sulla destra, nella posizione migliore per assistere alla scena, senza darsi pena di nascondere quanto fosse elettrizzata.

Taisho accennò a iniziare a parlare, ma fu interrotto prima ancora di cominciare.

– Non voglio avere niente a che fare con te – sibilò Abi, con arroganza, il mento alto, gli occhi che mandavano fulmini – Né con tuo figlio. Se qualcuno si prenderà la briga di prepararmi, voglio che sia fatto separatamente.

Taisho la fissò in silenzio, studiandola, un'ombra di sincera tristezza sul volto.

– Credo non avrai problemi con l'idea che mi ero già fatto, allora – rispose alla fine, in un tono gentile, ma non privo di autorità, o di sconforto – Luke e Veronica saranno i tuoi Mentori. Lui avrà me e Trudy.

Sesshomaru non pensò nemmeno per un istante di obiettare, e non per generosità d'animo. Poteva sembrare una distribuzione equa – a lui il miglior Mentore insieme alla più giovane e inesperta, ad Abi i due nella media –, ma sapeva benissimo che non era così bilanciata come sembrava: Trudy e suo padre avevano un saldo legame, e lei aveva in qualche modo astuzia e intelligenza da vendere. Difficile non rendersene conto, dopo averla vista vincere in una Arena tra le più impervie. Nessun altro Tributo del Distretto aveva trionfato dopo di lei, certo, ma soprattutto perché nessuno aveva avuto di per sé chissà quale potenziale. E comunque, da dietro una spalla di suo padre Luke gli fece l'occhiolino.

– Grandioso – stava ribattendo Abi, la voce colma di sarcasmo, troppo concentrata su Taisho per notarlo – Tanto so di non dovermi aspettare nulla. Portami in camera mia.

Ginger parve piuttosto scandalizzata dal quel comando così stizzito, ma riuscì a mantenere un sorriso tirato sulle labbra.

– Suvvia, cara, un po' di buone maniere... – tentò di ammonirla, nervosa.

– Buone maniere – ripeté Abi, amara – Mi saranno utili, certo.

Senza aggiungere altro, se non un'occhiata di fuoco a Sesshomaru, si voltò e tornò come una furia nel corridoio da cui erano venuti. Ginger rimase immobile per un attimo, attonita, ma poi si affrettò a seguirla saltellando sui suoi tacchi – probabilmente più per assicurarsi che non sfondasse una finestra del treno che per la cortesia di scortarla. Sesshomaru la seguì con lo sguardo per un momento, ma poi tornò a guardare i Mentori.

Luke batté una mano sulla spalla di Taisho, con una mezza risata.

– Beh, grazie mille, boss – sogghignò, gli occhi azzurri scintillanti di impertinenza – Non vedevo l'ora di lavorare con uno zuccherino come quello.

Taisho sembrò scoccargli un'occhiata d'ammonimento, ma non replicò. Trudy si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo divertito, mentre Veronica rimase seria. Luke scrollò le spalle, senza abbandonare il proprio sorriso rilassato; si passò una mano tra i corti riccioli biondi e poi guardò Sesshomaru.

– Almeno sarà facile non impegnarsi troppo per salvarle la pelle.

Un altro occhiolino – un'espressione appena più amara sul volto –, un'altra pacca sulla spalla di suo padre, e si voltò.

– Vado a mettermi qualcosa di più comodo. Ci si vede a pranzo, gente.

Si incamminò nella direzione opposta a quella che avevano preso Ginger e Abi, per imboccare un altro corridoio che doveva portare verso l'inizio del treno, anziché verso la coda. Non era ancora scomparso quando Veronica lo seguì, senza una parola.

Poi calò il silenzio. Sesshomaru non si era mosso di un centimetro, e suo padre lo fissò di nuovo negli occhi.

Il dolore riemerse in quello sguardo, ma si accompagnò a qualcosa di nuovo: la ferrea, fredda decisione di combattere. Sesshomaru sentì la stessa volontà crescere nel proprio petto – in qualche modo, in quell'istante qualcosa scattò.

Dovevano formare una squadra e vincere. Entrambi, per quanto consapevoli delle difficoltà che sarebbero sorte durante il cammino, erano determinati a farlo. Se lo comunicarono in silenzio e le parole si impressero a fuoco nell'aria: ormai non c'era altra scelta.

Taisho gli si avvicinò di un paio di passi.

– Probabilmente è superfluo che te lo dica – disse, il tono serio, colmo di autorità – Ma voglio solo essere certo che sia chiaro: giocherò fino in fondo, con ogni goccia del mio sangue, come padre. Ma le direttive che ti darò, i consigli e gli ordini saranno quelli di un Mentore. Mi aspetto che tu li segua in quanto tali.

– Sì, signore.

Non c'era stato nulla di ironico nella sua risposta: era salita spontanea alle labbra, senza un istante di esitazione, perché Sesshomaru non aveva mai provato tanto rispetto per suo padre. Non sarebbe mai stato servile nei suoi confronti, ma ciò che correva in quel momento nelle sue vene non era altro che pura approvazione.

Da tempo non si era sentito tanto a suo agio con lui.

L'espressione di Taisho si ammorbidì appena. Malgrado le proprie parole l'affetto di un genitore ritrovò spazio nei suoi occhi, insieme alla tristezza – ma andava bene così. Era la giusta misura. Era ciò che li avrebbe portati in alto.

Poi, prese un respiro profondo e si mise le mani sui fianchi.

– Il pranzo sarà servito tra poco. Poi, verso le tre, voglio che tu venga qui, per iniziare a... prepararti. Anche se solo un poco per volta, sarà sempre utile.

Sesshomaru annuì. L'uomo ne parve soddisfatto; gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata – in cui la sofferenza parve farsi più forte – prima di voltargli le spalle e seguire Luke e Veronica, oltrepassando Trudy.

La ragazza sembrava essersi appena tolta la sua tintinnante collana di pietre nere, in un silenzio sorprendente considerata la scena a cui Sesshomaru aveva assistito appena poche ore prima. In un certo senso, si era quasi dimenticato che lei fosse lì – ma la cosa, naturalmente, non durò per molto.

Non appena suo padre se ne fu andato, Trudy si chinò per togliersi i tacchi con estrema disinvoltura, come se non avesse atteso altro dall'istante in cui se li era messi; tenne le scarpe in una mano, afferrò la collana nell'altra senza particolare cura e quindi si voltò a guardarlo, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto ammiccante.

– Vieni con me, Junior – gli disse, senza cenni d'incertezza – Non so dove sia finita Ginger, ma pare sia meglio se ti mostro le tue stanze prima che faccia notte.

Si diresse verso di lui e lo oltrepassò camminando a piedi scalzi come se nulla fosse. Sesshomaru non poté fare altro che seguirla nel corridoio da cui era venuto, cercando di tenere senza scomporsi il suo passo rapido e scattante, così diverso dal proprio.

Giunta di fronte a una porta verso la metà del corridoio Trudy si fermò quasi di colpo, ma in qualche modo Sesshomaru se l'era aspettato e si era mantenuto a distanza sufficiente per non urtarla. Lei sembrò trattenere un altro sorrisetto.

– Credo che sia questa – annunciò, con il suo solito tono noncurante. “ _Credo?_ ” – Ci sono un bagno, un guardaroba e ovviamente una camera tutti per te. Vestiti come preferisci, se vuoi cambiarti. Come ti ha detto il matusa, fra poco è ora di pranzo, comunque.

Sesshomaru annuì freddamente e si mosse mettendosi di fronte alla porta, pronto per entrare. Eccetto per il fatto che Trudy vi appoggiò la schiena, le braccia incrociate, senza mostrare molta intenzione di spostarsi in tempi brevi. La fissò aggrottando appena le sopracciglia e lei ricambiò lo sguardo senza timore, gli occhi color cioccolato truccati di nero quasi maliziosi e un'espressione metà seria, metà impertinente sul viso pallido. Il fatto di essere circa venti centimetri più bassa di lui non pareva infastidirla.

Dopo un momento di lungo silenzio, lei prese un respiro profondo, quasi teatrale.

– Provo sentimenti contrastanti nei tuoi confronti, Junior – iniziò a parlare, con leggerezza e serietà insieme, per quanto potesse sembrare impossibile – Da un lato, mi sono offerta Volontaria anche io, quindi non sono nella posizione di predicare, e in un certo senso ti capisco. Dall'altro...

Prese una pausa. Il suo sorriso divenne più largo e ironico, ma anche molto più amaro.

– Sei stato proprio uno stronzo a fare questo a tuo padre.

Sesshomaru sentì il proprio volto irrigidirsi d'irritazione. Le minacce di una ragazza sconvolta dalla rabbia erano una faccenda – un insulto così netto, arrogante e gratuito, un'altra. Una risposta colma di veleno era pronta a nascere dal suo petto, ma dopo qualche istante di puro ghiaccio Trudy scosse la testa, tornando a sembrare rilassata.

– Luke la pensa come me, giusto perché tu lo sappia – riprese a parlare, ignorando lo sguardo gelido di Sesshomaru – Anche Veronica, credo... beh, sai com'è fatta, è un po' più difficile da sondare, ma credo che il concetto sia chiaro, no? Comunque lavoreremo duro, se non altro per il tuo vecchio. Ma sappi che hai un solo modo per rimediare a questo casino, piccolo principe.

Gli si avvicinò appena, staccandosi dalla porta.

– Vinci – disse semplicemente, con un sorriso che avrebbe potuto significare mille emozioni insieme – Vinci e basta, Junior. O ci sono un paio di persone che non ti perdoneranno mai.

Usò la punta di una delle sue scarpe per picchiettargli sul petto un paio di volte, un gesto giocoso in contrasto con le parole che aveva appena pronunciato, così come l'espressione indulgente che apparve sul suo volto l'attimo prima che si scostasse e gli voltasse le spalle, allontanandosi verso la coda del treno senza voltarsi indietro.

Sesshomaru rimase a guardarla per un paio di secondi, immobile, prima di aprire la porta e poi chiudersela alle spalle con un gesto secco.

Che cosa aveva cercato di dirgli, di preciso? “ _Sei detestabile, ma voglio troppo bene a tuo padre per non aiutarti_ ”? O era stato un modo molto rude ed ermetico di motivarlo? Nessuna delle due cose gli interessava. Era già abbastanza determinato di per sé. E fintanto che gli sponsor avessero inviato aiuti nell'Arena, lui poteva considerarsi soddisfatto.

La camera era spaziosa, pulita, ordinata, sgombra da mobili inutili, ma non per questo meno lussuosa. L'aria profumava di menta e il letto era molto più soffice di quello di casa sua; la doccia e la vasca da bagno parevano essere dotate dei più disparati controlli, e il guardaroba sarebbe bastato per una vita intera. Decise di cambiarsi, indossando una semplice maglietta bianca aderente e un paio di jeans chiari. Piegò con cura il vestito di suo padre e lo appoggiò sul letto; avrebbe chiesto a lui o a Ginger come assicurarsi che non andasse perso o gettato via.

Attese che l'ora di pranzo arrivasse osservando il panorama scorrere a velocità incredibile fuori dal finestrino. Era quasi impossibile distinguere le forme più vicine, ma vide campi verdi estendersi fino all'orizzonte – montagne grigie ergersi in lontananza. Capitol City era più vicina di minuto in minuto.

A tavola, Ginger insistette per sedersi accanto a lui con la stessa veemenza con cui Abi volle stare il più distante possibile da chiunque. Suo padre era ancora cupo in volto, ma mentre Ginger si prodigava a descrivere una per una tutte le portate insistendo per servire Sesshomaru di persona, guardandolo adorante, Trudy e Luke non facevano che sogghignare divertiti.

– Vorrei che la _mia_ accompagnatrice fosse stata così affettuosa nei miei confronti – commentò alla fine il ragazzo, a voce un po' più alta di quello che sarebbe stato educato. Trudy ridacchiò e Ginger arrossì sotto al suo pesante strato di fondotinta, lasciando finalmente la presa sul braccio di Sesshomaru.

– La mia è solo cortesia – replicò, sistemandosi a sedere tutta impettita.

– Certo, è quello che intendevo – rispose subito Luke, con leggerezza, ma rivolgendo a Sesshomaru un'occhiata complice che volle chiaramente dire “ _Hai un debito con me, amico_ ”. In piccola parte, l'altro si sentì sollevato, anche se lontano dalla gratitudine. Abi parve più irritata che mai.

Di certo, comunque, il cibo era al di sopra di ogni possibile aspettativa. Dagli antipasti al dessert, non ci fu pietanza che non fosse squisita – Sesshomaru si servì due volte di stufato, cosa che raramente aveva fatto in vita propria. Non era persona da ingozzarsi fino alla nausea, anzi, ma dovette ammettere a se stesso di non avere mai avuto un pasto tanto eccellente, e alla fine si sentì del tutto sazio. Perfino Abi era sembrata faticare a mantenere un'espressione furiosa, almeno mentre portava la forchetta alla bocca.

Grazie a Trudy, Luke e Ginger i minuti non passarono in completo, pesante silenzio, ma Sesshomaru non provò troppo dispiacere quando gli altri iniziarono ad alzarsi dal tavolo e a disperdersi di nuovo. Prima che lui se ne andasse, Trudy gli mimò con le labbra “ _Alle tre, qui_ ”, e lui rispose con lieve cenno del capo. Non aveva dimenticato.

Stavolta durante l'attesa si stese sul letto, in parte ripercorrendo i momenti di quella giornata, in parte domandandosi cosa avessero in serbo i suoi Mentori per lui di lì a poco.

La Mietitura era stata davvero un successo. In quel momento, in qualche altro Distretto, stavano venendo sorteggiati altri Tributi, i suoi futuri avversari – destinati a non tornare vivi alle loro case. Il pensiero non lo turbò. Erano le regole del gioco: dure, ma non era stato lui a deciderle. Anche Abi, in circa due o tre settimane al più, non sarebbe stata altro che un ricordo. Curioso come la cattiva sorte potesse agire. Se c'era una singola speranza che si era ritrovato spesso a nutrire... avrebbe preferito se nell'Arena ci fossero stati pochi Tributi troppo giovani: dodici anni erano un'età troppo tenera per i Giochi perfino nella sua opinione. Gli era stato raccontato che suo padre, pur trovandosi di fronte a due bambini del tutto indifesi, si era rifiutato di ucciderli con le proprie mani – malgrado poi gli stessi ragazzini fossero stati eliminati da un altro Tributo con un senso dell'onore piuttosto differente. Per come la vedeva Sesshomaru, c'era codardia in entrambe le scelte, ma nel profondo sapeva che quella di suo padre sarebbe stata probabilmente la propria; in ogni caso, poteva solo sperare di non trovarsi mai nella medesima situazione. Di certo, avrebbe potuto saperne di più al riguardo quella sera, quando il riassunto delle varie Mietiture sarebbe stato trasmesso in televisione, e dunque non rimaneva che attendere. Inutile divenire impazienti.

Prima di tutto, avrebbe scoperto cosa lo attendeva alle tre.

 

Suo padre era appoggiato a un mobile sulla destra della stanza, le braccia incrociate sul petto; Trudy stava giocherellando con delle posate sparpagliate sul tavolo da pranzo, ma entrambi si voltarono a guardarlo quando li raggiunse. Lei si era cambiata: ora indossava una semplice canottiera nera e un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica. Gli rivolse un sorriso più amichevole del solito.

– Puntuale come un orologio – constatò, con aria soddisfatta – Ora sappiamo che non ti farai saltare in aria correndo alla Cornucopia un po' troppo in anticipo, dico bene?

Sesshomaru non rispose, né diede segno di essere divertito. Se davvero pensava che lui potesse essere un tale idiota...

– Sempre bene ricordarlo, ma è l'ultima delle mie preoccupazioni – mormorò Taisho, cupo, guardandolo di sottecchi. Più apprezzabile, come commento. Sesshomaru decise di rivolgersi a lui.

– Di cos'altro vuoi parlare? – chiese con fredda calma. Non amava girare intorno alle discussioni.

Malgrado non fosse stata interpellata, fu Trudy a rispondere.

– Non ci sarà troppo di cui parlare, promesso – disse con aria tranquilla e pratica – Abbiamo convenuto, e sarai d'accordo anche tu, che su come ti presenterai prima dei Giochi non c'è da preoccuparsi. La fama di papà ti precede, hai portamento, bla bla bla. Cioè, guardalo, boss, fa il suo effetto perfino in tenuta da idraulico.

“ _Idraulico?_ ”.

Trudy fissò lui e suo padre a turno, mentre una tensione diversa dalla solita serietà si creava nell'aria.

– Beh, cosa sono quelle facce? È un vecchio classico, rimane sempre sexy a mio parere – si difese lei con aria innocente, salvo poi aggrottare la fronte e scoccare un'occhiata più imbarazzata a Sesshomaru – Oh, eh... _questo_ era strano, vero? Comunque, ahem, dicevo... pensavamo che sia già il caso di concentrarsi sull'Arena. Gli aspetti da passare in rassegna sono pressoché infiniti, quindi meglio cominciare presto.

Con quelle parole, riguadagnò la sua considerazione, nonché il proprio sorrisetto. Anche suo padre si raddrizzò appena.

– Nel Distretto gira voce che tu sia una macchina da guerra – continuò allora Trudy – Ci perdonerai se vogliamo vedere qualcosa con i nostri occhi, vero? Al volo!

Senza nessun altro preavviso, gettò uno dei coltelli sul tavolo nella sua direzione – non un lancio netto mirato al suo petto, certo, più il molle gesto di tirare pane agli uccelli, ma sarebbe stato abbastanza da agitare chiunque.

Tranne lui, che mosse all'istante un passo in avanti, si chinò per afferrare il coltello per il manico ad almeno trenta centimetri dal suolo e si rialzò in quello che dovette parere un unico, fluido movimento.

Trudy sembrò sinceramente compiaciuta, malgrado l'occhiata irritata che Sesshomaru le scoccò.

– Bell'inizio, Junior! – esclamò, sorridendo in modo più aperto, salvo poi afferrare un altro coltello con la propria mano destra e scostarsi dal tavolo – Andiamo avanti, allora. Mostraci che sai fare.

Sesshomaru era ben lungi dall'idea di tirarsi indietro, ma non poté impedirsi di osservare con aria scettica i pezzi di argenteria nelle loro mani – tutto ciò che dovevano aver ucciso fino a quel momento era arrosto.

– Ehi, non è proprio il caso di fare gli schizzinosi – lo ammonì Trudy, e sembrava più seria di quello che lui si sarebbe potuto aspettare – Pensi che sia ovvio che troverai una spada? Gli scorsi anni c'è stata una certa penuria di armi a disposizione, non so se l'hai notato. Tuo padre ha dovuto sudare una notte intera per fare avere un paio di pugnali al ragazzo dell'ultima volta. Quindi, regola numero uno: flessibilità. Non fissarsi su nulla. Qualsiasi certezza tu abbia, qualsiasi decisione tu prenda, stai sicuro che gli Strateghi possono spazzarla via con uno schiocco di dita. Certo, sei un figlio famoso e potrebbero essere gentili, ma...

– No – la interruppe Taisho, serio – Per quanto l'influenza del pubblico sia un aspetto fondamentale, voglio che sia lasciato da parte, ora. Non è mai qualcosa su cui ci si possa davvero appoggiare.

Per un istante calò il silenzio, mentre Sesshomaru avvertiva la sensazione di un rimprovero in quelle parole, e rivolto a lui. Come se, sebbene in forma appena diversa, lui non avesse sentito la stessa canzone suonare mille e mille volte. Come se davvero avesse bisogno di un promemoria.

– Giusto – annuì comunque Trudy, prima che Sesshomaru potesse davvero irritarsi – Dicevamo: sii flessibile. Accetta compromessi. E non avremo mai il permesso di portarci dietro armi serie, Junior, quindi accontentati adesso e fai pratica.

Gli rivolse un sorrisetto amichevole, come se avesse appena detto qualcosa di molto simpatico e gentile. Poi tornò seria – o meglio, il suo volto si compose in un'espressione neutra, ma i suoi occhi sprizzavano impertinenza mentre sollevava il proprio coltello e si metteva in una posizione sulla difensiva, ma ancora rilassata.

– Quando vuoi.

E lui non attese neppure un istante.

Senza nemmeno concentrarsi, o assumere qualsivoglia aria di combattimento, scattò in avanti in un lampo – annullò i pochi passi di distanza tra loro e menò un colpo secco di rovescio con la propria posata, con forza sufficiente da spedire l'arma di Trudy a tintinnare sul pavimento.

La ragazza fece quasi un salto all'indietro dallo stupore e lo guardò con tanto d'occhi.

– Whoa... o-ok, Junior, rallenta! Non avevo...

– È questo quello che devo fare nell'Arena? – la interruppe, parlando per la prima volta dopo parecchio tempo, indietreggiando senza voltarsi fino al proprio punto di partenza – Rallentare?

Non era stato né troppo amaro, né troppo pungente, ma Trudy lo fissò con un misto di incredulità, ammirazione e offesa. Entrambi si voltarono verso Taisho, che lo stava fissando, una luce d'interesse negli occhi. Sesshomaru realizzò che quella era la prima volta che suo padre l'avrebbe guardato combattere. Non aveva mai messo piede in palestra mentre lui si allenava.

– La tua dannata prole ha un punto e gambe leste – stava commentando Trudy a mezza voce, con gli stessi sentimenti contrapposti nella voce tanto quanto nel volto. Poi, con uno sbuffo divertito e scuotendo la testa, si chinò per recuperare il coltello dal pavimento e si rialzò con un sorriso di sfida, rimettendosi in posizione, ma guardandosi dal dare il via con troppa leggerezza. Stavolta Sesshomaru sollevò la propria arma, pronto, ma furono interrotti prima di ricominciare.

– A volte è la cosa giusta da fare – disse Taisho, e di nuovo i due si voltarono a guardarlo. La sua espressione era seria, ma non fosca – Rallentare. Non è importante adesso, ci torneremo. Ma tienilo a mente.

Sesshomaru tentò di non percepirlo come un tentativo di criticarlo ad ogni costo, ma fu un'impressione troppo netta per potersela scrollare di dosso. Sentì il proprio volto indurirsi, ma tornò a guardare Trudy senza ribattere.

Evidentemente, suo padre pensava che il suo modo di duellare fosse solo attacco, baldanza e irruenza. Gli avrebbe dimostrato il contrario.

Trudy scrollò le spalle – come se in realtà preferisse l'approccio di Sesshomaru a quello di Taisho – e per la terza volta si posizionò. Lui la fissò negli occhi.

– Ok. Seconda ripresa, _ciak_ , azione.

Per un istante rimasero immobili, in tensione. Poi Sesshomaru giudicò di aver lasciato abbastanza spazio e tempo e attaccò di nuovo, più o meno con gli stessi gesti.

Stavolta, come d'altronde era stato prevedibile, Trudy sapeva cosa aspettarsi e schivò, muovendo un paio di passi all'indietro mentre lui vibrava il suo colpo, quasi altrettanto veloce. Poi attaccò di rimando, con un buon movimento, ma Sesshomaru parò e la respinse bruscamente, costringendola ad arretrare di nuovo. Si incontrarono ancora a metà strada, intercettando l'uno la stoccata dell'altra in un tintinnio argentino, e poi si separarono quasi camminando.

Certo, non stavano dando il massimo. Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto usare molta più forza, e in tal caso Trudy si sarebbe già trovata per terra; per di più, armi così corte erano scomode perfino per lei, che comunque non aveva mai amato troppo le spade. Comunque, il ragazzo capiva come si trattasse di un modo per farsi giusto un'impressione di lui, e pensava che le cose stessero andando bene. Continuarono per un po' e Trudy iniziò a impegnarsi per metterlo in difficoltà, muovendosi più veloce, azzardando affondi meno ovvi e palesi, tentando di ingannarlo con finte e giocate non esattamente pulite, da combattente esperta, e c'era da ammettere che se la cavava bene – non a caso era una Vincitrice. In molti quando si era offerta volontaria erano stati piuttosto scettici, perché non corrispondeva a nessun canone a cui tutta Panem si era abituata ad aspettarsi dal Distretto 1: niente corporatura alta e slanciata – anzi, non superava nemmeno il metro e sessantacinque –, niente atteggiamento nobile, niente capelli biondi e perfetti, come quelli chiarissimi, lunghi e setosi di lui e suo padre, o i riccioli d'oro di Luke, o anche la chioma ondulata color rame di Veronica – contro quei ciuffi corti e neri che Trudy portava con tanto orgoglio. E quel suo nome dolce, da bambina? Quasi ridicolo. Ma aveva dimostrato ben presto la propria stoffa e Sesshomaru poteva apprezzarla ancora di più in quel momento, evitando di essere pugnalato da un coltello da seconda portata maneggiato da una ragazza la metà di lui.

Non si trattava ancora, comunque, di qualcosa che fosse al suo livello.

Lasciò che durasse abbastanza perché lui mostrasse le proprie capacità difensive, come sapesse non cadere nei tranelli più tipici di un combattimento, arretrando e schivando sempre nel momento più opportuno e attaccando di rimando senza mai scoprirsi troppo, ma presto decise di mettere le cose in chiaro: lui valeva molto di più.

Trudy dovette leggere la nuova determinazione nella sua espressione, perché tentò di indietreggiare in fretta dopo il proprio ultimo affondo, ma fu inutile: in un attimo Sesshomaru le si stava avventando contro, menando un colpo con un sibilo che suonò più letale di quello che sarebbe stato davvero, ma che bastò a farle perdere l'equilibrio. Un altro paio di tentativi, e il coltello di Trudy tintinnò sul pavimento una seconda volta.

Si ritrasse senza una parola, respirando a un ritmo quasi perfettamente regolare, rimettendosi in una posizione composta come quando avevano iniziato.

Trudy appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, chinandosi in avanti e prendendo un paio di respiri profondi per calmare il suo fiatone un po' più marcato. Bastò quello, comunque, perché poi si risollevasse sorridendo, passandosi una mano sulla fronte appena sudata per asciugarla.

– Ok, eravamo ben lontani da una situazione di vita o di morte – commentò, ma il tono stanco trasudava soddisfazione mentre lei si voltava raggiante verso Taisho – Ma che io sia dannata, questo qua _sa_ il fatto suo, te lo dico io. È... pazzesco, a essere sinceri. Pare che ci si possa davvero lavorare.

Suo padre lo stava fissando e Sesshomaru non poté che studiarlo di rimando, alla ricerca di approvazione sul suo viso, di una punta d'orgoglio, magari. Ciò che trovò fu un'espressione piuttosto composta e non impressionata come avrebbe dovuto essere, ma la durezza era scomparsa – e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Sesshomaru vide in quegli occhi d'oro quella che si sarebbe potuta chiamare, senza ombra di dubbio, speranza. E l'istante dopo un sorriso pallido e incredibilmente triste solcò quel volto.

– Hai il mio stile.

Taisho parve ferito dalle proprie stesse parole, perché perfino quell'amara increspatura delle sue labbra scomparve dopo che le ebbe pronunciate, sostituita da quella che sembrò quasi una smorfia di dolore, malgrado nel profondo Sesshomaru avesse provato un guizzo di effimera, fredda gioia. Poi suo padre si passò una mano sul viso e tornò quasi impassibile, come se cancellando le emozioni dal proprio viso potesse eliminarle anche dal proprio cuore.

– Un buon lavoro senza dubbio – commentò poi, pratico, a bassa voce, senza particolare entusiasmo, ma non per questo non sincero – Avrei potuto guardare per ore.

– No, grazie – sorrise Trudy, facendo l'occhiolino a Sesshomaru – La prossima volta, questo mi spezza in due. O il contrario.

– Per oggi basta così – annuì Taisho, pensoso – D'altronde sapevo che quelle sul tuo talento non potevano essere tutte chiacchiere, non così tante, non così concordi. Ma penso che al Centro d'Addestramento, nei prossimi giorni, tu debba comunque lavorare sodo. Troverai armi inusuali, a cui magari hai sempre prestato poca attenzione... usale. Fai pratica. Suppongo tutto ti verrà facile, ma anche per il migliore un briciolo di esperienza guadagnata ha sempre il suo valore. Sperimenta qualsiasi cosa e... fallo al massimo. Mostra ciò di cui sei capace. A volte voglio che i miei ragazzi nascondano le proprie abilità migliori, come Trudy, qui... ma nel tuo caso è inutile.

– Quindi... niente elemento sorpresa? – domandò la ragazza, seria – Bada bene, sono d'accordo. Voglio solo essere sicura che _tu_ sia sicuro. Non si torna indietro.

– Sono sicuro – rispose Taisho, calmo, studiando la figura di Sesshomaru – Sapremo qualcosa di più una volta che inizieremo a conoscere gli altri Tributi meglio, ma posso scommettere che saranno disperati dalla voglia di screditarlo, almeno alcuni, quelli più svegli, o coi Mentori più svegli. Più dimostri loro di non essere solo parole e fama, meglio è. Puoi davvero suscitare timore. Lo useremo.

Sesshomaru annuì, senza trovare nulla da obiettare. Quella strategia appariva perfetta e non avrebbe dovuto faticare per applicarla.

– Lo vuoi un consiglio, Junior? – aggiunse Trudy, con aria amichevole – Non sottovalutarti con le armi corte. Sei bravo. Lavoraci. Possono avere parecchio valore, se bene usate.

– Non tutti hanno gli stessi gusti, Trudy – rispose Taisho – Io stesso ho sempre preferito le spade.

– Lo so, non lo stavo mettendo in dubbio. Ma voglio solo che sappia di avere speranza con qualsiasi cosa. Prima mi era sembrato davvero insoddisfatto...

– Non preoccuparti della sua fiducia in se stesso.

Che fosse voluto o meno, la frase suonò molto amara, quasi sarcastica, e riecheggiò come un colpo di pistola. Sesshomaru si irrigidì, e Taisho evitò i suoi occhi. Trudy spezzò la tensione alzando le mani in segno di resa.

– Come comandi, boss – disse a voce più alta del dovuto, con una disinvoltura un po' forzata – Direi che possiamo ritirarci, giusto? La cena è servita presto, Junior, perché poi c'è la televisione da guardare.

Taisho annuì e Sesshomaru non attese altro. Gettò il proprio coltello sul tavolo e voltò le spalle ai suoi Mentori, imboccando il corridoio più in fretta di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Non poteva dire di aver sudato, ma si infilò lo stesso nella doccia, sperando che il getto caldo e i bagnoschiuma costosi potessero raffreddare un poco la sua rabbia. Ci riuscirono solo in parte.

Era sciocco da parte sua sentirsi così offeso, la sua mente continuava a dirgli, ma non poteva impedirselo.

Che cosa pensava davvero suo padre?

Un momento prima lo stava elogiando, mettendo in chiaro di capire quanto le sue potenzialità fossero incredibili, e l'attimo dopo lo accusava di essere presuntuoso e pieno di sé – come chiunque lo conoscesse solo in superficie. Sesshomaru sapeva di essere superbo, di non essere umile, di non vendersi mai a basso prezzo, ma quali ragioni ne avrebbe avuto? Non era un bugiardo, né con gli altri né con se stesso. Sì, si conosceva e sì, si apprezzava. Era solo realista. E tra tutte le persone, suo padre...

Chiuse gli occhi, le gocce d'acqua che scorrevano senza freni sul suo volto e sul suo corpo.

Non poteva permettersi di essere infuriato con lui, non con i Giochi alle porte. Ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare a come il cammino avrebbe potuto essere lungo, malgrado quei momenti in cui si era sentito a proprio agio, apprezzato, non guardato come un essere di un altro mondo, e malgrado tutte le buone intenzioni che sia lui che suo padre potevano avere.

“ _Non tenere il broncio e nemmeno sii gentile_ ”: la migliore soluzione che poté suggerirsi.

 

La cena sarebbe stata più o meno la replica del pranzo, se si fosse considerato solo il cibo e la sua incredibile qualità; in verità, Sesshomaru si aggiunse alle persone di pessimo umore. Non che fosse mai stato allegro o festante, ma la sua aria cupa, per quanto tentasse di nasconderla, era così evidente che Abi ne parve quasi rallegrata. Il fatto che suo padre avesse deciso di sedersi al suo fianco non migliorava le cose, malgrado la gentilezza con cui tentava di rivolgergli la parola per passargli portate o salse. Sesshomaru annuiva con gelida cortesia, senza mai incrociare il suo sguardo. Trudy non poté che tentare di sforzarsi il triplo per fare chiasso e distogliere l'attenzione, e per fortuna in breve riuscì a coinvolgere Luke, Ginger e perfino Veronica in una discussione piuttosto interessante e accesa su quale dei Vincitori del Distretto 4 fosse il migliore e il più degno di stima. Sesshomaru avrebbe probabilmente fatto meglio a seguirla, perché qua e là i Mentori fecero osservazioni tecniche che sarebbero potute risultare utili in futuro, ma non si sentiva dell'umore per ascoltare davvero. Preferì concentrarsi sulla cena, e si sentì piuttosto sollevato quando finalmente arrivò il momento di guardare le repliche delle Mietiture.

L'intero tavolo si alzò quasi in contemporanea e la maggior parte iniziò a spostarsi verso i divani, cominciando anche a discutere su come organizzare lo spazio il meglio possibile. Quando Sesshomaru fu in piedi, però, si trovò la strada sbarrata da suo padre, più vicino di quanto lui non apprezzasse e chiaramente non intenzionato a muoversi: l'uomo gli posò una mano sul braccio e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. I suoi erano colmi di sincero rimorso.

– Mi dispiace, ragazzo – gli mormorò a bassa voce, come a volersi assicurare che la conversazione rimanesse intima.

Sesshomaru poteva sentire il ghiaccio formare una maschera sul proprio volto. Apprezzò le parole, ma allo stesso tempo era troppo orgoglioso per cedere con così poco. Tentò di liquidarlo con un cenno del capo e scostarsi, ma Taisho lo tenne bloccato.

– Davvero – rimarcò senza alzare la voce, profonda tristezza nelle sue parole – Sei troppo intelligente per non sapere di non essere insicuro. L'ho solo detto male.

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio, il suo sdegno e la sua sicurezza in qualche modo minati. Ricambiò lo sguardo quasi con sorpresa e socchiuse le labbra, sul punto di accennare una risposta, ma non ne trovò una dignitosa e appropriata allo stesso tempo, quindi finì con lo scuotere appena il capo, in un gesto che sarebbe stato possibile interpretare sia come di perdono sia come ancora offeso.

Suo padre sospirò e strinse la presa sul suo braccio. Quel suo modo di guardarlo raramente era stato così intenso.

– Ascoltami – gli sussurrò, con una certa urgenza – Non è facile. Non sono felice. Ma ti giuro, Sesshomaru, che l'ultima cosa che voglio è...

Non era quello il momento di rivelarlo, in apparenza, perché la voce di Luke giunse alta e squillante.

– Il re e il principe hanno intenzione di sedersi?

Suo padre fu costretto a voltarsi e a scostarsi di un passo da lui, cosa che gli causò in parte sollievo, in parte un leggero disappunto per l'interruzione, ma non c'era tempo per riprendere il discorso: Taisho si avviò verso gli altri e gli fece cenno col capo di seguirlo, il volto serio. Non poté che obbedire.

Gli era stato riservato il posto centrale nell'ampio divano proprio di fronte al televisore. Abi lo fissò con una smorfia amara, seduta alla sua destra il più lontano possibile, ma non osò protestare. Trudy si sedette alla sua sinistra, più vicina, a gambe incrociate, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto che lui ignorò. Ginger e Veronica si sistemarono sui divani ai lati, mentre Luke e Taisho rimasero in piedi. Sesshomaru avvertiva chiaramente la presenza di suo padre proprio dietro di lui, le mani quasi vicine alle sue spalle.

Ginger accese la televisione con una risatina deliziata.

Lo schermo si illuminò sul canale giusto, e la prima immagine fu quella di due presentatori dai sorrisi smaglianti e dai colori di capelli completamente assurdi – blu elettrico e rosa fucsia.

– … _prima ancora di cominciare_ – stava dicendo quello sulla destra, con evidente eccitazione – _Vogliamo informare chiunque abbia dubbi, chiunque si sia perso l'evento, chiunque voglia solo una conferma, che sì, miei adorati concittadini! Sì, signori e signore, il figlio di Hyou Taisho, il famoso e ammirato Vincitore della quarta edizione dei Giochi dal Distretto 1, gareggerà nei prossimi Hunger Games!_

Ginger squittì d'entusiasmo e Sesshomaru non dovette nemmeno voltarsi per notare la soddisfazione sul volto di Trudy. Ma non c'era tempo di commentare: l'altro presentatore aveva preso la parola.

– _Probabilmente l'avvenimento più emozionante dall'Edizione della Memoria, dico bene? Non c'è nessun dubbio che questo ragazzo ci regalerà uno spettacolo eccezionale, ma non dimentichiamo che non sarà certo da solo in quell'Arena!_

– _Certo che no, James, e alcuni dei suoi avversari sembrano già piuttosto interessanti, vero? Ma è giunto il momento di mostrare a Panem i dettagli, nel nostro riassunto delle Mietiture dei trentaduesimi Hunger Games. Godetevi lo spettacolo, signori e signore, cominciando proprio dagli eventi eccezionali del Distretto 1!_

Pochi attimi dopo la scena cambiò, e ciò che seguì aiutò senza ombra di dubbio l'umore di Sesshomaru a rilassarsi.

Ginger apparì più ridicola che mai sull'ampio palco del Distretto, mentre Abi, per quanto bella, era così evidentemente sconvolta dalla rabbia da rendere le immagini quasi imbarazzanti e spiacevoli da guardare. Il sorteggio del ragazzino quindicenne parve quasi una presa in giro, ma i commentatori rimasero in silenzio, mentre la tensione saliva in maniera inevitabile nel silenzio della piazza, reso ancora più totale dai ritocchi all'audio. E la sua voce risuonò alla perfezione, così chiara che per un attimo Sesshomaru pensò di aver parlato di nuovo.

– _Io. Io mi offro volontario come Tributo_.

I commentatori iniziarono a riversare un fiume di parole eccitate mentre la folla gli faceva largo, un flusso ininterrotto riguardo quanto fosse alto, attraente, nobile, e soprattutto simile a suo padre, al punto che quasi si persero il momento in cui lui annunciò il proprio nome al microfono – “ _Sesshomaru Taisho_ ”, due parole per infiammare la folla. Per fortuna il filmato non indugiò sulla sciocca sorpresa di Ginger, preferendo inquadrare Taisho Senior, così vicino sul palco, il suo sorriso falso allenato abbastanza da apparire sincero, affascinante e perfino _fiero_ per il pubblico di Capitol. Per un momento le immagini di Sesshomaru e suo padre si alternarono e forse per la prima volta il ragazzo realizzò quanto _davvero_ sembrassero la copia l'uno dell'altro, solo da due generazioni diverse. Il programma tagliò la brusca uscita di scena di Taisho e il breve colloquio tra Sesshomaru e Abi – avevano troppa fretta di spostarsi alla stazione, per una nuova sfilata dell'oggetto della loro completa attenzione.

– _Sembra fatto di ghiaccio, non trovi?_

– _Bello e altero quanto un angelo..._

– _Un re delle nevi!_

Alcuni paragoni furono perfino più stupidi di quello, ma fino a quando non scomparve nel treno non ce ne fu uno discorde: era un giovane Tributo semplicemente perfetto, e sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcuno capace di obiettare dopo averlo visto camminare come un guerriero e insieme un modello, grazia e forza a formare una visione incredibile senza nemmeno sforzarsi. O meglio, Abi era quasi verde di rabbia per essere stata a malapena inquadrata di sfuggita, ma quello non era un dettaglio importante.

Sesshomaru sentì il successo ribollirgli nel petto. Era chiaro che la televisione avrebbe voluto indugiare e parlare di più di lui, ma c'erano altre undici cerimonie da mostrare – e la seguente raffreddò le fiamme della sua soddisfazione un po' troppo in anticipo.

La piazza del Distretto 2 aveva un'apparenza molto più scura, malgrado il sole pomeridiano che scintillava nel cielo. Non che fosse una sorpresa, ma era sempre un'impressione difficile da scrollarsi di dosso.

Per prima si offrì volontaria una ragazza. Tutti nella stanza parvero sporgersi per studiarla meglio, ma Sesshomaru non ne fu troppo colpito: aveva un'apparenza fiera, gli occhi ardenti, i capelli scuri raccolti sulla nuca, e senza dubbio era attraente, ma nulla di fuori dall'ordinario – nulla quanto lui, che nemmeno memorizzò il suo nome.

Poi fu il turno del maschio, un altro volontario.

E le carte sembrarono rovesciarsi di colpo.

Una sensazione di profondo disagio iniziò a formarsi nelle viscere di Sesshomaru nel primo momento in cui lo scorse: era vestito di nero, e una cascata di capelli color ebano copriva la sua schiena di morbide, lunghe curve. Salì sul palco con una confidenza che non ricordava affatto la sua, ma non per questo meno scioccante – più sciolta, più morbida, come se stesse solo passeggiando, ma così alto, con una corporatura così perfetta da trasudare sicurezza, quasi divertimento, una rilassatissima eleganza.

– _Come ti chiami, dolcezza?_

– _Naraku Saimyosho._

Questo fu un nome che si impresse nella sua mente – o forse il merito fu della voce, così calda e profonda, una sfumatura irriverente e sensuale così evidente che per un attimo tutto ammutolì.

– _Questo ragazzo brilla di carisma, vero?_

I pugni di Sesshomaru si strinsero sulle sue ginocchia. Sentì suo padre chinarsi in avanti come per guardare meglio. Nessuno sorrideva nella stanza mentre nella stazione lastricata di nero del Distretto 2 quel Naraku sogghignava alle telecamere – incredibilmente, innegabilmente _bellissimo_ , la pelle bianca come neve, i lineamenti decisi, gli occhi scintillanti di fascino e allo stesso tempo sfuggenti, le labbra perfette per quel ghigno seducente.

Forse era più alto di Sesshomaru, di certo aveva spalle più ampie. Rivolse qualche cenno di saluto a un paio di telecamere – ma nulla di esagerato o ridicolo. Non era un buffone da circo. Era solo...

– … _così affascinante! Così sicuro di sé!_

La ragazza camminava nella sua ombra, ma senza nulla che ricordasse il rancore di Abi; c'era quasi lo spettro di un sorriso sul suo volto chiaro, mentre si muoveva con calma dietro di lui, ma Sesshomaru la dimenticò in fretta.

– _Pare che un rivale sia emerso in fretta per l'erede della Tigre Bianca! Splendido, vero?_

– _Sono sicuro che tutto il pubblico muoia dalla voglia di conoscere meglio entrambi questi due giovani!_

– Non voglio crederci – sibilò Trudy, al suo fianco. Poi si voltò verso di lui, una luce di cupa irritazione nei suoi occhi – Guai.

Il suo sussurro amaro non avrebbe potuto riassumere meglio ogni singolo pensiero che in quel momento stesse attraversando la stanza silenziosa. Sesshomaru si voltò appena in tempo per vedere suo padre passarsi una mano sul volto irrigidito dall'ansia, ma tornò a fissare lo schermo prima di poter incrociare i suoi occhi.

Il programma non indugiò oltre sul Distretto 2, ma mentre un ragazzo e una ragazza pallidi, magri e dai capelli scuri venivano sorteggiati nel 3 Sesshomaru ebbe difficoltà a concentrarsi. Un profondo disagio – rabbia – gli stava mordendo il ventre.

Nessuna persona aveva mai suscitato un'impressione così netta nelle sue viscere prima di allora: quel ragazzo _era_ guai. C'era qualcosa di completamente inaffidabile nella sua bellezza mozzafiato. E, soprattutto, il pubblico stava già facendo paragoni – quando lui avrebbe dovuto essere l'unico, più grandioso oggetto d'attenzione.

Nemmeno i volontari dal Distretto 4 furono emozionanti – il ragazzo era quasi femmineo, a dirla tutta –, mentre il 5 portò una nuova ondata di disagio nel suo petto: prima fu estratta una ragazzina che non avrebbe potuto avere più di quattordici anni, pallidissima ed esile, e subito dopo un bambino ancora più piccolo dai capelli rossi, già in lacrime. Anche la ragazza dal Distretto 6 era magra, bionda e dall'aria disorientata, mentre il maschio era alto, moro e dal fisico dall'apparenza piuttosto forte, una smorfia arrabbiata ma fiera sul bel volto. Il Distretto 7 fornì un'altra giovane insignificante e un altro ragazzino troppo spaventato e mingherlino.

Il Distretto 8 era di solito l'ultimo di cui preoccuparsi, senza contare il 12, ma la fronte di Sesshomaru si aggrottò nel vedere il Tributo femmina. Una rapida occhiata a Trudy e agli altri Mentori gli disse che non stavano pensando nulla di particolare, ma quella ragazza... era chiaramente bella. Non troppo alta, pareva, ma snella, flessuosa, pallida. I lunghi capelli neri sembravano lisci come seta. Ma soprattutto, ci fu una dignità nel modo in cui camminò verso il palco – in cui rimase lì in silenzio, il volto freddo e nobile –, qualcosa che gli ricordò in vago modo se stesso. Non la medesima sicurezza, ma se solo il suo Distretto fosse stato più prestigioso, se solo il suo vestito fosse stato meno modesto... avrebbe suscitato rispetto. Molto di più di quel suo compagno dalla risatina leggermente isterica e dal volto _decisamente_ femmineo che la sorte decise di affiancarle. Perfino i commentatori dissero qualcosa riguardo al fascino di questa sconosciuta, di cui ripeterono il nome – Kikyo, giusto? Sesshomaru si guardò attorno ancora una volta e ancora una volta vide di essere l'unico a essere interessato, o così pareva. Non per questo sentiva di essere nel torto.

Anche il Tributo femminile del Distretto 9 era destinato a imprimersi a fuoco nel suo cervello – e fu spiacevole, non perché si trattasse di una minaccia, ma perché non poteva credere che una bambina così piccola potesse avere davvero dodici anni. Ne dimostrava al massimo otto. Doveva pesare trenta chili a essere generosi – di fianco al giovane di media statura sorteggiato con lei, di fianco a _chiunque_ sembrava semplicemente minuscola. E terrorizzata. La sua piazza era silenziosa più di ogni altra. Sesshomaru attese perché qualcuno agisse in qualche modo – doveva esserci uno sbaglio, l'età non poteva quadrare, o qualcuno avrebbe dovuto portarla via da lì... ma la piccola salì sul treno, guardandosi alle spalle con occhi enormi pieni di disperazione.

Per fortuna, fu l'ultimo Tributo troppo giovane che venne estratto. La ragazza del 10 era molto carina, con occhi verdi e due codini rossi, ma nulla più di quello; il maschio era magro, ma aveva un'espressione arrogante e determinata sul viso, e lunghi capelli chiarissimi che stranamente assomigliavano ai suoi. Entrambi i ragazzi del Distretto 11 apparvero più robusti – lei con un volto dolce ma risoluto, lui con la pelle scura e una lunga treccia sulla schiena. I commentatori dissero qualcosa riguardo a come il suo nome e quello di due ragazzi precedenti fossero simili e su quanto questo fosse interessante, ma a suo parere niente aveva ancora sorpassato l'angelo in nero dal Distretto 2, e niente lo fece: il 12 non portò molta emozione, come di consueto, con un paio di giovani magri e sporchi di fuliggine perfino in un giorno così importante, sebbene il maschio avesse qualcosa di profondo nella sua espressione attraversata da dolore.

– _In conclusione, James, c'è molto di cui parlare, vero? Domani sera non perdetevi la sfilata dei nuovi Tributi, in cui sono sicuro qualcuno farà una splendida figura..._

– _Come pensi riusciranno a rendere ancora più perfetto il figlio di Taisho?_

– _Non lo so, la sua stilista avrà molto da lavorare, o molto poco! Ma anche lo staff del Distretto 2, d'altronde..._

– _Rimanete con noi per la trasmissione in esclusiva della Mietitura di Hyou Taisho, fra qualche minuto su queste reti, e per ogni nuova succosa novità e informazione riusciremo a carpire per voi! Fateci sapere le vostre opinioni..._

– Spegni – ordinò Taisho stesso, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Sesshomaru avrebbe voluto assistere a quella Mietitura, se non altro per via dell'abito e dei commenti, ma Ginger obbedì in fretta e lo schermo divenne di nuovo nero come inchiostro.

Per un attimo regnò il silenzio.

– Molti bambini, quest'anno – fu la prima osservazione dell'accompagnatrice, e qualcosa del suo tono frivolo irritò Sesshomaru. L'aveva notato a propria volta, certo, e il suo disappunto era estremo.

– Meglio – rispose invece Abi, la voce più rilassata di quanto non fosse mai stata, quasi lieta – Sono bersagli facili.

Poi si voltò verso Sesshomaru. Un sorrisetto crudele le attraversava le labbra, mentre i suoi occhi scintillavano malevoli.

– Sbaglio, o non sei più il principino indiscusso? – chiese, senza limitarsi in perfida ironia – Che peccato.

– Sbaglio, o quel tizio è anche un tuo problema, e non da poco?

L'intera stanza si voltò verso Veronica, che non ne sembrò turbata. Mantenne un'espressione fredda e severa, gli occhi castano chiaro fissi su Abi, e Sesshomaru si disse che l'avrebbe senza dubbio apprezzata come Mentore. Trudy si portò una mano alla bocca, e da così vicino lui poté indovinare senza problemi che stesse compiendo notevoli sforzi per non scoppiare a ridere.

Le guance di Abi erano più rosse del completo di Ginger e una nuova, fresca ondata di furia le attraversò il volto. Il silenzio che si protrasse per quei secondi fu tra i più lunghi e tesi che avessero mai risuonato quel giorno, prima che lei si alzasse di scatto dal divano e si allontanasse come un turbine verso la propria camera. Nessuno tentò di trattenerla.

Veronica sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

– Scusa – disse alla fine, rivolgendosi a Taisho – So che dovrei almeno fare finta di essere dalla sua parte. Ma non la sopporto. Nessuno dovrebbe parlare a te o a tuo figlio con quel tono. Non lo accetto.

Luke annuì, ma si trattenne dal commentare.

– Non importa – rispose Taisho, con voce stanca – Si trova in una situazione molto difficile. Ma grazie.

– Sempre al tuo fianco, boss – mormorò Trudy, voltandosi e afferrandogli una mano con decisione.

– Il legame che hai con i tuoi ragazzi è così commovente, Hyou – fu il commento piuttosto indiscreto di Ginger, che le guadagnò qualche occhiata storta, ma lei non parve preoccuparsene – Penso che mi coricherò anche io, comunque. È stata una splendida, lunga giornata, e domani sarà anche migliore! Buonanotte a tutti!

Solo Luke e Trudy le risposero, e con poco entusiasmo.

Quando il ticchettio dei suoi tacchi fu scomparso, Sesshomaru si girò per guardare suo padre. Incrociò i suoi occhi. Non c'era più molto spazio per la sua intima tristezza: le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e l'espressione dura parevano attraversate da una preoccupazione in qualche modo molto più concreta.

– Non mi piace quel ragazzo – disse alla fine, parlando a tutto il gruppo – Non mi piace affatto. E non solo per l'attenzione mediatica.

– Scommetto che Bline sarà contento come una pasqua – borbottò Trudy, salvo poi assumere un'aria meno cupa – Ok, sappiamo chi tenere d'occhio. Nemmeno a me piace per niente. Ma Junior qui ha comunque dominato la scena, poco ma sicuro! L'importante è solo mantenere la presa sulle telecamere e non farsi prendere dal panico. E Fancy farà meglio a fare un lavoro dannatamente eccezionale, domani sera.

– Sì, non fasciarti la testa prima del tempo, boss – aggiunse Luke, tentando di essere rassicurante – E nemmeno tu, Junior. Finché non conosciamo... ehm, _conoscete_ Sorrisetto Da Playboy meglio, c'è poco da fare. Magari fa schifo con la spada. In tutti i sensi, eh eh...

– E con questo direi che puoi sloggiare, idiota – ribatté all'istante Trudy, malgrado il vago sogghigno che non riuscì a reprimere – Faremmo meglio a riposare tutti. È vero che la giornata è stata lunga.

Taisho annuì, e chi era seduto sui divani si alzò. Non ci furono molti altri scambi di parole, solo qualche augurio di buonanotte, e alla fine la sala si svuotò.

Steso nel letto – avvolto dal pigiama più morbido che avesse mai indossato –, Sesshomaru rimase a fissare il soffitto per un pezzo.

Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente la bambina del Distretto 9. Anche la ragazza dall'8 ogni tanto compariva di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Ma fu il sorriso di Naraku a tormentarlo più di ogni altra cosa, così seducente, così _odioso_.

Al punto che lo rivide perfino nei suoi sogni.

 

 

 

– Dovremmo accendere la televisione, le repliche staranno per cominciare – disse Bline, accennando ad alzarsi dalla sedia.

– Non ho finito il mio dessert – rispose Naraku con aria noncurante, rigirando il cucchiaino attorno al gelato che cominciava a sciogliersi – Abbiamo ancora qualche minuto...

Kagura sbuffò divertita e scosse la testa. Visna, di fronte a lui, aggrottò le sopracciglia.

– Sei lento a mangiare – commentò, fredda, scrutandolo gli occhi neri come ebano che parevano volerlo sondare fin nel profondo – Muoviti. È importante.

– E non è educato giocare col cibo – aggiunse Sally, l'accompagnatrice, dall'altro capo del tavolo.

Naraku sollevò lo sguardo e le rivolse un sorrisetto caldo, languido.

– Ma a me piace giocare – replicò, senza impegnarsi troppo per essere seducente, e riuscendo lo stesso a farla avvampare. “ _Stupida oca_ ”. Comunque, portò il cucchiaino alle labbra. Il gelato era coperto di miele caldo. Lui adorava il miele.

– Presto avrai modo di divertirti, giovanotto – ribatté Bline, a metà tra il severo e l'indulgente, accarezzandosi la barba – E sarà ben più emozionante di mescolare l'insalata.

Naraku non poté che allargare il proprio sorriso. Sì, su quello era d'accordo.

Ignorò il silenzio mentre ingoiava un altro paio di bocconi. Cielo, quella dolcezza era divina...

– Puoi finirlo dopo – decise Visna, alzandosi in piedi di scatto – Non possiamo perdere il Distretto 1. Sui divani, adesso.

Naraku le lanciò un'occhiata e decise di non ribattere. Non era sua intenzione irritare troppo una delle sue guide più importanti. Con la sua figura alta e magra e il viso deciso, la donna riusciva a suscitare un certo istantaneo rispetto, anche a voler ignorare i dettagli del suo passato da Tributo e Vincitrice – e ignorarli non era facile.

L'intero tavolò si alzò e iniziò a spostarsi verso i divani. Naraku passò un braccio attorno alla vita di Kagura e la guidò a sedersi su quello centrale, fianco a fianco, senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno. Conosceva i suoi – i loro diritti.

– Possiamo evitarcelo? – domandò Caius, uno dei quattro Vincitori più giovani, stiracchiandosi le braccia con aria annoiata.

– Sì, se non pensate di essere utili – rispose Bline con aria cupa. Caius e gli altri tre ragazzi non osarono lamentarsi: svanirono tutti e quattro in uno dei due corridoi che portavano alle camere.

Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Tutto ciò di cui Naraku aveva bisogno erano i due Mentori più esperti, quelli che avrebbero gestito gli sponsor e gli aiuti, e Kagura sarebbe stata preparata insieme a lui.

Visna e Bline rimasero in piedi dietro ai due Tributi, e Sally accese il televisore.

Colsero per un centesimo di secondo l'immagine di due presentatori in blu e rosa prima che la scena si spostasse sull'ampia e assolata piazza del Distretto 1.

– Abbiamo perso l'introduzione – mormorò Bline, ma era troppo importante seguire gli eventi perché qualcun altro replicasse.

E dunque, che eventi fossero.

“ _Quell'accompagnatrice suona perfino più stupida della nostra_ ”, il primo pensiero, mentre la donnina saltellava di qua e di là sul palco.

Fu chiamato il nome del Tributo femminile.

“ _Wow. Il tuo sorriso mi abbaglia, piccola_ ”.

La fanciulla era livida di rabbia. Malgrado sembrasse avere almeno diciassette anni e un fisico allenato, non era per niente contenta di essere su quel palco, chiaramente. Fu chiesto se c'erano volontarie... e non un'anima fiatò.

– Nessuna volontaria? – esclamò Bline, accigliato – Non succedeva da un po'.

– È strano – mormorò Visna – Non dà l'impressione di una che si sarebbe offerta.

– Si sa che il Distretto 1 è fatto di snob rammolliti – commentò Kagura, noncurante.

Nel frattempo, era stato estratto un ragazzino più giovane. Nel video calò un silenzio che Naraku trovò innaturale.

E poi ci fu un volontario maschio, a salvare la faccia del Distretto: una volta quasi fin troppo alta e chiara. E i commentatori iniziarono a ciarlare così eccitati e così all'improvviso che era quasi difficile distinguere le loro parole.

Naraku strinse gli occhi.

“ _Ma salve, dolcezza_ ”.

Quello che si fece largo tra la folla – o meglio, a cui la folla fece largo spontaneamente – era senza dubbio un gran bel paio di natiche. E un corpo alto e snello. E un volto bianco troppo bello per essere vero, perfino in lontananza.

– Ha qualcosa di familiare – disse piano Visna – Non mi piace.

I commentatori si fermarono solo quando il principino si fece avanti per annunciare il suo nome.

– _Sesshomaru Taisho._

I Mentori alle sue spalle trattennero il respiro così di colpo che lui si voltò, perplesso. Avevano entrambi gli occhi sgranati.

– Impossibile – sbottò Bline, incredulo, ma le immagini sullo schermo parvero volerlo smentire: le telecamere si concentrarono su uno dei vecchi Vincitori del Distretto 1, un uomo ancora incredibilmente affascinante con un sorriso che sembrava nascondere qualcosa. Non ci volle molto tempo per realizzare l'assurda somiglianza tra il Volontario e quel Vincitore: stessi capelli, stessi occhi, stessi lineamenti, sembravano perfino costruiti alla stessa maniera.

– … _padre e figlio, non può che essere così!_

Naraku avrebbe apprezzato una spiegazione più accurata – se c'era una cosa che non poteva sopportare era _non sapere_ –, ma i suoi Mentori parevano a corto di parole e a lui non rimase che fissare lo schermo: Sesshomaru (“ _Nome interessante_ ”) sfilò verso il treno come un re. Quel suo abito non era nulla di impressionante, ma c'era qualcosa di lui che era semplicemente _oltre_. Naraku non aveva mai visto un'espressione tanto gelida e nobile, una sicurezza così altera e perfetta in una persona. Ed era bello – bello come la luna, o come una mattina d'inverno, o come il principe più stronzo mai concepito in una fiaba.

Naraku si morse le labbra.

Poteva percepire il pericolo. Il nome Taisho non gli era nemmeno nuovo, a ben pensarci. Ma tutto ciò era in qualche modo... eccitante.

Il suo umore, tuttavia, fu costretto a rabbuiarsi. Si era aspettato almeno altrettanto calore per se stesso – sapeva di aver giocato tutto sul fascino, per quell'inizio –, ma la delusione fu piuttosto netta: certo, apparì splendido nello schermo, misterioso e oscuro come aveva voluto, ma i commentatori furono molto più contenuti. Il clamore nella piazza non fu neanche alla lontana lo stesso. Le telecamere, che lui aveva trovato piuttosto agitate per la sua soddisfazione, non si muovevano con la frenesia dedicata al figlio d'arte. La sua bellezza fu ammirata ed esaltata, ma soprattutto paragonata a quella di _Sesshomaru Taisho_. Di continuo. Anche Kagura ne parve accigliata e sorpresa.

– Chi diavolo era quello di prima? – domandò, la fronte aggrottata, ma i Mentori scossero la testa.

– Dopo. Pregate solo che non ci siano altre sorprese del genere.

Non ce ne furono. Naraku tentò di studiare con tutta la propria attenzione ogni singolo altro Tributo, ma nulla lo colpì tanto quanto il Re delle Nevi. La mora del Distretto 8 aveva quasi la stessa aura – ed era splendida –, ma suscitò meno scalpore di quello che lui avrebbe supposto. Fu piuttosto divertito dall'incredibile coincidenza dei tre tizi dal nome più o meno uguale – _Sui-kotsu, Ja-kotsu, Ban-kotsu_ –, ma non era nulla di più che una barzelletta. Il ragazzo del Distretto 10 aveva un'aria così arrogante da suscitare l'irresistibile voglia di farlo arrabbiare solo per il gusto di divertirsi; per il resto, tanta nullità e soprattutto tanti marmocchi. Al Distretto 9 erano così stupidi da non controllare l'età delle bambine sorteggiabili?

Alla fine delle repliche, i presentatori annunciarono che sarebbe stata trasmessa anche la Mietitura del fantomatico Hyou Taisho, più tardi.

– Pensi dovremmo mostrargliela? – domandò Bline, cupo.

– Li renderebbe solo più nervosi, e lo stesso vale per me – rispose Visna, irritata – Non voglio più sentire una parola per stasera. Spegni, Sally.

L'accompagnatrice obbedì prontamente e a quel punto calò il silenzio.

– Il figlio di _Hyou Taisho_ – fu il primo commento di Bline, che stavolta suonò quasi arrabbiato – Non posso crederci.

– Avevo sentito quel nome in passato – disse Naraku, sistemandosi meglio per poter guardare i Mentori senza che gli si indolenzisse il collo – So che si tratta di un Vincitore ammirato. Ma è davvero il caso di fare tutto questo chiasso?

Bline e Visna si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa.

– Mettiamola così – iniziò l'uomo, con estrema serietà – Se quel ragazzo vale anche solo la _metà_ di quanto valeva suo padre, i guai sono grossi. Molto grossi.

Ci fu un momento di pausa, come se volesse assicurarsi che le parole mettessero le radici.

– D'altro canto – riprese poi, più pensieroso – sono piuttosto sicuro che Taisho Senior non si sarebbe mai e poi mai offerto per i Giochi. E l'indole non mi pare la stessa. Direi che ci si può lavorare.

– Oh, ci lavorerò – mormorò Naraku, l'ombra di un sorriso di nuovo sulle labbra – Anche se non nel modo che preferirei.

– Cosa? – chiese Bline, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Naraku represse una risata.

– Nulla. Mi piacciono i bocconcini difficili.

– La ragazza sarà piena di rancore, i Mentori non muoveranno un dito per lei – osservò Visna – Se nel Distretto sapevano chi si sarebbe offerto tra i maschi... beh, ora non sono più stupita che nessuna si sia fatta avanti.

– Non parlavo della ragazza – replicò Naraku, tranquillo.

Per un attimo calò un silenzio piuttosto imbarazzato. Sally si mosse a disagio sul suo divano. Kagura lo guardò con una sorta di indulgente freddezza.

– Sei... uhm... – iniziò a chiedere Bline, con una certa esitazione.

– Metà e metà – rispose lui con leggerezza, rivolgendo un occhiolino studiato a Sally, che arrossì – Sono curioso riguardo a questo Taisho. Cioè, intendo il padre, ora. Non possiamo conoscere il figliolo, purtroppo, ma sembrate saperla lunga sul vecchio. Informazioni utili?

– Primo, non penso ti convenga affezionarti al piccolo principe – iniziò Visna, piuttosto fredda – Secondo... c'è molto da dire su Hyou Taisho.

– È incredibile – si intromise Sally, con aria piuttosto trepidante – Voglio dire... non ho assistito ai suoi Giochi, ma... tutti lo conoscono a Capitol City. Tutti _vogliono_ conoscerlo. È così elegante e per bene. Fedele, comunque.

La punta di amarezza nella sua voce portò Naraku a domandarsi se lei avesse mai tentato qualcosa, ma la conversazione virò su elementi più importanti.

– C'è un motivo se è così popolare – prese a spiegare Bline, incrociando le braccia – Ha vinto i quarti Hunger Games, quindi non è il Vincitore più anziano, certo... ma posso assicurare che è stato il primo a essere _sentito_ come un Vincitore. Il primo a essere ammirato davvero, amato dal pubblico, e bisogna dire che se l'è meritato. È sceso nell'Arena a diciassette anni, nemmeno l'età massima... non credo avesse mai combattuto prima, ma il modo in cui maneggiava la spada... incredibile è la parola giusta per descriverlo. Era attraente, certo, ed era _fiero_. È difficile spiegare perché alcune persone abbiano il dono assolutamente naturale del carisma, ma è certo che lui lo avesse. Tra le tante altre cose, si trovò di fronte due bambini del tutto indifesi, alla propria mercé, e non alzò un dito su di loro.

– Non mi sembra una cosa così impressionante – commentò Kagura, con cauto scetticismo.

– Oh, lo è – ribatté Bline, sicuro – Il punto principale di uccidere gli altri Tributi nell'Arena è cercare di vincere prima che qualcosa di inaspettato come una bestia feroce, un disastro naturale o una trappola uccidano te senza che tu possa fare nulla per impedirlo. Capitol City ama lo spargimento di sangue, ma è anche molto sensibile all'onore, al sentimentalismo. Esporsi alla crudeltà degli Strateghi, pur essendo forte e avendo tutte le carte in regola per vincere, solo per un paio di ragazzini... ci vuole coraggio, senza dubbio.

– È questa la tattica che volete farci usare? – chiese Naraku, con aria seria e divertita allo stesso tempo – Smancerie?

– Nah – replicò Bline – Come ho detto, lo spargimento di sangue va benissimo. Sto solo spiegando perché Taisho fece così tanto scalpore... ed è solo uno tra i troppi fattori, in realtà.

– Il punto fondamentale è che Taisho è un uomo incredibilmente giusto e influente – sottolineò Visna – Un eroe romantico, un leader rispettato e amato. Pare che tutti i suoi ragazzi lo adorino. Poco ma sicuro, Capitol gli striscia ai piedi più che può. Se mai gli saltasse in testa l'idea di iniziare una rivoluzione, non mi stupirei se avesse successo.

– Divertente – commentò Naraku, e non stava del tutto scherzando – Mai provato a suggerirglielo?

– Ha vissuto una rivolta e credo gli sia bastata – rispose Bline – Il nostro problema, o meglio il _vostro_ , a essere precisi, è il suo dannato figlio, che attirerà gli sponsor come stupide falene. E gli Strateghi non sono famosi per essere imparziali se non vogliono esserlo.

– Nemmeno per essere gentili, comunque – replicò Kagura – E non sappiamo se il figlio sia all'altezza del padre. Sembra abbastanza uno stronzo, non il tipo che si sacrificherebbe per un bambino.

– È quello che spero – annuì l'uomo – Potrebbe benissimo trattarsi di un ragazzino con la testa un po' troppo piena di boria, abbastanza stupido da cercare di emulare il padre senza averne la vera capacità.

Gli altri parvero apprezzare quell'idea, ma Naraku non ne fu convinto. Uno sguardo a quel fiorellino, ed era facile capire che non fosse nella media. Parlando di carisma innato, ne aveva, e non banale, svenevole aria da eroe. Era impossibile scrollarsi di dosso l'impressione che si sarebbe rivelato molto di più – non vedeva l'ora di incontrarlo. Ma preferì non guastare l'atmosfera.

– È magro, per di più – preferì invece far notare, e gli parve un'osservazione legittima. Era certo di essere più muscoloso e pesante. Ma Bline tornò a incupirsi.

– Taisho Senior era uguale – rispose – E a suo tempo ha ucciso un leone.

Naraku e Kagura lo guardarono aggrottando la fronte.

– Non è una metafora. Perché credete che lo chiamino la Tigre Bianca?

Naraku lo trovava un soprannome piuttosto stupido, ma la sua origine gli parve all'improvviso tutt'altro che risibile.

– Comunque, vorrei far notare una cosa – si intromise di nuovo Sally, sfoggiando un gran sorriso piuttosto fuori posto – Sei già stato individuato come suo rivale, caro. Puoi rubargli la scena.

Passato un momento di generale stupore – _Sally_ aveva detto qualcosa di intelligente? –, Bline annuì.

– In effetti, ci sarà molto da lavorare – ripeté, con aria meno tetra – Impossibile competere con la sua fama, ma ci rimane tutto il resto. La stoffa c'è. A proposito, la sfilata sarà interessante. È più importante che mai che facciate entrambi una grandiosa impressione.

Naraku sorrise appena all'uso di quella parola, “entrambi”, e in quel momento incrociò gli occhi di Kagura. Capì che lei lo stava osservando da un pezzo, ormai. Non distolse lo sguardo e non mutò espressione mentre si lasciava studiare da quei suoi occhi color cremisi; alla fine, lei ricambiò il sorriso.

Gli sarebbe mancata, forse. Più probabilmente no.

In quel momento, aveva più voglia di pensare al fiorellino di ghiaccio – quel bellissimo stronzo che gli aveva rubato la scena. Rivide quel suo volto stupendo, mozzafiato. La sensazione che non fosse solo un nome si strinse attorno alle sue viscere.

Oh, se non era sembrato sexy in televisione. E quel suo contegno, quell'aria di superiorità così chiara? Promettevano divertimento. Difficile spezzare la dignità e l'orgoglio di qualcuno che non ne avesse, no?

Naraku si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé.

Non sarebbe stato facile.

Ma a lui piaceva giocare con il cibo.

 


	4. Oro e ombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie di cuore a tutte le nuove persone che hanno letto o lasciato kudos! Ogni numerino in più mi riempie di gioia. ^^ questo quarto capitolo dovrebbe essere... succoso, diciamo – con un incontro fondamentale che è stato bellissimo scrivere, ma non solo. Perdonatemi il vago trash dei costumi della sfilata, è soprattutto il contesto a volerlo. ^^' spero che vi piaccia, grazie a chiunque leggerà e/o si farà vivo! ^^

Sesshomaru fu svegliato da un paio di colpetti sulla porta della sua camera.

– La colazione è servita! – trillò Ginger dal corridoio, per poi allontanarsi su quello che senza dubbio era l'ennesimo paio di vertiginosi tacchi a spillo.

Quella mattina, anche lui si vestì con più cura. Si infilò un paio di jeans dall'aria costosa, di un blu molto piacevole a vedersi, e una camicia di lino grigio di cui arrotolò le maniche fino al gomito. Vestiva i suoi fianchi e le sue spalle alla perfezione. Pettinò i capelli alla svelta, calzò un paio di scarpe da ginnastica e si diresse verso la sala da pranzo.

Abi e Ginger non c'erano, ma tutti gli altri Vincitori erano già seduti al tavolo, sorseggiando succo d'arancia e spalmando marmellata su fette biscottate. Trudy si voltò a guardarlo e rimase per un momento con una forchettata di uova immobile a mezz'aria. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi e parve trattenere a stento un sorriso, poi tornò ad affrontare il proprio piatto. Luke lanciò un fischio.

– Fighetto alla moda, eh? – sogghignò poi, stiracchiandosi le braccia – Oh, ti sta bene come ruolo.

Anche suo padre lo stava osservando, ma non fece commenti, limitandosi a mormorargli un “Buongiorno”. A quel punto Sesshomaru prese posto alla sua solita sedia, stavolta trovandosi accanto a Trudy, che lo sbirciò al di sotto delle ciglia già truccate con aria in qualche modo complice.

– Dormito bene? – gli domandò, porgendogli un piatto con il bacon. Sesshomaru annuì e si servì, proprio mentre Abi e Ginger arrivavano nella stanza. La ragazza aveva un principio di occhiaie sotto i begli occhi, o forse era solo più scura in volto del solito.

Ginger sgambettò fino al tavolo con aria trepidante, posando una mano sulla spalla di Sesshomaru.

– Dovremmo arrivare a Capitol in poche ore – annunciò, trattenendo a stento l'emozione – Una e mezza, a essere precisi! Non è meraviglioso?

– È splendido, Ginger – sospirò Luke dopo un istante di imbarazzante silenzio, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma sorridendo – Grazie per l'informazione.

Lei parve gratificata dalla risposta, a giudicare dal suo sorriso civettuolo. Strinse appena la presa sulla spalla di Sesshomaru – a dire la verità, lui ebbe la netta e fastidiosa impressione di essere deliberatamente palpato –, prima di tornare a saltellare lungo il corridoio senza unirsi al tavolo. Forse c'era un motivo per quella sua vita così stretta, anche se, in realtà, dopo un paio di bocconi anche lo stomaco di Sesshomaru iniziò a chiudersi: il bacon era cotto in quella via di mezzo tra morbido e croccante che lui preferiva in assoluto, ma i pensieri cominciavano ad affollarsi nella sua mente.

Capitol City, così vicina. Aveva aspettato una vita intera di arrivarci, e ora era quasi lì, pronto a essere accolto con pura adorazione. Il reality era sul punto di cominciare in piena regola – le Mietiture non erano state che un assaggio.

Si domandò come si sentisse il Tributo del Distretto 2 in quell'istante, e tanto bastò a fargli abbandonare a metà un pancake che si era servito di malavoglia.

La bambina. Quel sorriso. Tutti quegli altri volti, dai più anonimi ai più strani: la realtà stava prendendo una forma così concreta da sembrare più che mai un sogno.

Finì di mangiare prima di chiunque altro, ma rimase seduto per educazione, lasciando che le chiacchiere degli altri ragazzi lo distraessero; Abi si alzò e tornò in camera sua non appena poté.

La luce del sole filtrava brillante dalle finestre. Era una splendida giornata: tutti i colori fuori dal finestrino sembravano quelli di un quadro, accesi e intensi. Quando Trudy, Veronica e Luke annunciarono di dover finire di prepararsi e lasciarono la stanza, lui si avvicinò al finestrino, rimanendo in piedi a guardare il panorama sfilare sotto ai suoi occhi. Era inutile che cercasse di perfezionarsi di fronte allo specchio: era ciò che altre persone avrebbero fatto per lui per l'intera giornata, fino alla sfilata di quella sera.

Dopo qualche minuto, mentre il suo sguardo vagava assente su prati verde smeraldo, Taisho gli si affiancò. Era già vestito di tutto punto, con uno splendido abito grigio perla di tessuto così lucido e morbido da ricordare seta, la coda di cavallo impeccabile. Si fissarono per un momento, poi entrambi guardarono fuori, in silenzio, e in silenzio trascorse molto altro tempo.

La presenza di suo padre accanto a lui non lo rese irrequieto come si era aspettato. Lo aiutò quasi a rilassarsi. Gli altri treni stavano arrivando a Capitol come il loro: venti e più ragazzi viaggiavano verso la loro morte, tra cui quelli che avrebbero cercato di trascinarlo in basso. Ma suo padre, il guerriero più fiero, era lì.

– Ci siamo quasi – mormorò dopo forse tre quarti d'ora l'uomo, osservando il paesaggio. Sesshomaru non mise in dubbio il suo giudizio: erano anni che suo padre compiva quel viaggio, e non solo per via degli Hunger Games. Tour della Vittoria, feste a cui la sua presenza era richiesta, eventi che senza di lui pareva non avrebbero avuto sapore... la capitale era ingorda.

Rimasero in silenzio qualche altro momento, stavolta con più imbarazzo.

– Consigli? – chiese alla fine Sesshomaru, piano, solo perché gli era chiaro che suo padre avesse intenzione di dirgli qualcosa. Non si sbagliò.

– Più che altro avvertimenti – rispose Taisho dopo un istante di esitazione, continuando a studiare l'esterno – Sto per consegnarti alle mani dei tuoi preparatori e della tua stilista. Sappi che sono mani appiccicose. Non impazzisco all'idea che siano su mio figlio.

Sesshomaru si voltò appena, inarcando un sopracciglio.

– Non voglio allarmarti – si affrettò a continuare suo padre, in tono appena più morbido – Sono buone persone, posso prometterlo. Non stare in ansia. Ma il pudore non è molto diffuso a Capitol City, e tu sei molto... giovane, e attraente. Il loro lavoro è prendersi cura del tuo corpo e della tua apparenza, quindi lascia che facciano tutto ciò che è necessario, ma non oltre. Se esagerano, diglielo. Mi fido del tuo giudizio.

Sesshomaru annuì, serio – forse troppo, perché Taisho sembrò sentirsi in dovere di aggiungere qualcos'altro.

– Ripeto, non dovrebbe essere nulla di grave, o li avrei cacciati tempo fa – disse, mettendogli una mano sul braccio – Solo... Trudy non è affatto un'oca, eppure ho l'impressione che tu le faccia tremare un po' le ginocchia. Non oso pensare all'effetto che puoi fare a loro.

– Non saranno molto diversi da Ginger – mormorò Sesshomaru, con un accenno di sarcasmo appena palpabile che dipinse un sorriso altrettanto debole sul volto di suo padre.

– Sì, quella è l'idea – rispose, più rilassato – Solo che avranno il diritto esplicito di toccarti. Comunque, Fancy è una stilista molto talentuosa. Sono certo che saremo soddisfatti del risultato.

In effetti, tutti i Tributi degli anni precedenti avevano fatto una splendida figura alle loro sfilate, vestiti d'oro e d'argento, e anche la sera delle interviste avevano sempre sfoggiato completi molto raffinati, perfetti sui loro corpi. In ogni caso, sottoporsi alla folle smania di bellezza di Capitol City era qualcosa che Sesshomaru aveva messo già messo in conto tempo addietro, e se l'idea di poter affrontare belve assetate di sangue nell'Arena non lo aveva fermato, di certo la prospettiva di un po' di make-up non aveva avuto maggiore successo. Si limitò dunque ad annuire, con aria più calma.

Poi notò le montagne, come se fossero apparse dal nulla. Quasi senza accorgersene, cercò di sporgersi per guardarle meglio. Tutti i ragazzi, a scuola, imparavano che la capitale di Panem era difesa naturalmente da quell'aspra catena montuosa, e che ormai l'unico modo per accedervi erano i treni, attraverso i tunnel scavati nella roccia. Suo padre sembrava studiarlo, ma lui lo ignorò, il volto impassibile malgrado l'inevitabile curiosità, e in quello che parve un singolo attimo all'esterno calò l'oscurità. L'attesa nella penombra sembrò durare in eterno, ma fu ripagata: perfino Sesshomaru dovette sgranare gli occhi alla sua prima vista di Capitol City.

Lo skyline era così diverso da quello in cui aveva speso diciotto anni di vita, da sembrare uscito direttamente da un film: i grattacieli color argento, dai più semplici alle architetture più stravaganti, erano di certo la prima cosa possibile da notare dalla distanza, ma il treno si muoveva con tale rapidità che ben presto Sesshomaru poté ammirare anche le strade, le piazze, le folle – un misto di pietra e acciaio ovunque, e soprattutto mille colori accecanti, persone che puntavano il dito e si accalcavano cercando un posto in prima fila per vedere meglio. Il mezzo rallentò, e Sesshomaru sapeva che era una questione di spettacolo.

– Questo è in effetti ottimo – disse Taisho all'improvviso, quasi parlando a se stesso, e senza esitare gli si avvicinò, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle in un gesto non bonario, ma che doveva sembrare sicuro ed elegante – Mani lungo i fianchi, schiena diritta. Guardali negli occhi. Va bene se non sorridi.

L'ultimo ordine era superfluo e lo sapevano entrambi.

Il suono non riusciva a oltrepassare lo spessore del vetro, costruito senza dubbio a prova di fuga, ma non era difficile capire che molte persone stavano strillando in preda all'eccitazione. Erano perfino più ridicoli di quello che non sarebbero stati già di per sé – agghindati in abiti improponibili, così fastosi e ingombranti da essere un vero e proprio insulto al buon gusto. E, per l'appunto, quelle facce coperte di trucco parevano impazzire alla vista di Hyou Taisho fianco a fianco con il suo giovane erede, per non parlare di quando il Mentore rivolgeva un vago, calmo cenno di saluto alla folla, un sorriso a malapena tiepido sulle labbra, ma tanto bastava. Sesshomaru non aveva mai visto una scena del genere, così caotica e così assurda, e l'emozione che avrebbe dovuto provare fu raffreddata con facilità dal leggero disprezzo per tanta irrazionalità – sebbene fosse più che mai conscio del fatto che la sua stessa sopravvivenza dipendesse in parte proprio da quell'isteria. Prese coscienza di quanto quelle due parole, “in parte”, gli facessero piacere: vincere solo grazie all'adorazione l'avrebbe irritato a morte, non si sarebbe nemmeno offerto. Non vedeva l'ora di mostrare di essere molto di più di fascino e fama.

Ma prima, si disse, avrebbe fatto qualche altro bagno di folla. E avrebbe dovuto essere più che mai mozzafiato.

 

Suo padre gli rivolse un'ultima occhiata d'ammonimento, a cui lui non si scompose, prima che Sesshomaru varcasse la soglia della sua stanza al Centro Immagine. Prima ancora che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle, sentì tre persone trattenere il fiato in contemporanea.

In un primo momento non fu facile studiare le facce dei suoi preparatori, perché avevano tutti e tre le mani sul volto, gli occhi sgranati alla sua vista. Poi si fecero avanti, in cauta trepidazione, come se avessero paura di vedere un meraviglioso sogno svanire nell'aria, ma allo stesso tempo non potessero stare lontani.

Trudy gli aveva dato una descrizione sommaria. La donna più grassottella con i boccoli verde smeraldo e l'intera faccia truccata di azzurro si chiamava Nadyne; la ragazza più alta e secca come un chiodo, priva anche di una singola curva, perfino nei capelli viola lisci e spessi come spaghetti bagnati, doveva essere Clara; l'uomo era per forza Trent, senza bisogno di studiare il suo volto dipinto a righe rosse e giallo canarino. E sembrava estasiato al pari delle signore.

– Mio Dio – sussurrò Clara, gli occhi troppo blu per non essere coperti da lenti a contatto – È reale.

Sesshomaru non aveva mai sentito qualcosa di più stupido, ma si limitò a rimanere immobile, il volto di ghiaccio, in attesa.

Nadyne si portò una mano al petto prosperoso, come se faticasse a respirare.

– In tutta la mia vita – iniziò a dire, a metà tra il sognante e l'addolorato, come sopraffatta – Mai visto un ragazzo così _perfetto_.

– Non abbiamo nemmeno da lavorare – piagnucolò Clara – Può andare fuori così com'è.

– Non essere sciocca, tesoro – intervenne Trent, facendosi avanti, muovendo troppo i fianchi, con un sorriso smagliante e incredibilmente affettato – Vieni, raggio di sole. _Sei_ perfetto, ma lo sarai ancora di più, ok? Se puoi toglierti quella splendida camicia, per favore...

Avevano tutti e tre un accento spaventoso, un modo di parlare che minacciava di dargli il mal di testa in fretta, quasi difficile da comprendere. Ma Sesshomaru fece un passo avanti e, mentre le preparatrici si sforzavano di non svenire, iniziò a spogliarsi.

Le mani erano in effetti appiccicose – tutte, anche quelle dell'uomo –, ma perlomeno iniziarono a compiere qualcosa di concreto. Gli pettinarono con cura i capelli, sistemarono anche la benché minima imperfezione nelle unghie delle sue mani e dei suoi piedi, lo depilarono dei pochi e per altro chiarissimi e già quasi invisibili peli sul suo corpo. Poi passarono a occuparsi della sua pelle, liscia e morbida di per sé, spalmandola di lozioni profumate e creme “per renderla ancora più luminosa”, e quel punto fu probabilmente il peggiore – non si risparmiarono né ebbero fretta, passando e ripassando le dita sui muscoli delle sue braccia, delle sue spalle, della sua schiena e del suo addome, per non parlare dei fianchi e del petto; ci fu qualcosa di troppo languido e poco professionale quando arrivarono al suo inguine e all'interno delle sue cosce, ma si limitò a stringere i denti senza mostrare nient'altro sul suo volto e li lasciò proseguire lungo le sue gambe. Poteva sentirli fremere di soddisfazione mentre lo massaggiavano, per non parlare degli sforzi che parevano fare per restare impassibili, ma non reagì; non era piacevole, ma avrebbe potuto anche essere peggio, non aveva difficoltà a capirlo. In qualche modo sapeva di non essere in una situazione pericolosa, e non solo per le parole di suo padre: quando i tre parlavano, con le loro vocette assurde e le loro chiacchiere così superficiali riguardo ai prodotti e alla moda, non poteva che trovarli ridicoli e sciocchi. Erano davvero inoffensivi – solo fastidiosi.

Fecero del loro meglio per dare la caccia a tutto ciò che potessero sistemare, ed era chiaro che volessero passare più tempo possibile con lui, ma dopo averlo fatto alzare in piedi e avergli girato attorno svariate volte cercando di scoprire inesistenti dettagli fuori posto, alla fine si trovarono a corto di idee e materiale.

– Pensate che dovremmo chiamare Fancy? – trovò la forza di chiedere Nadyne, una mano ancora posata sulla sua spalla.

– Non abbiamo altro da fare – rispose Clara, con chiaro dolore nella voce, passandogli le dita tra i capelli – Sei così stupendo, tesoro.

Sesshomaru non rispose – di fatto, si rese conto di non aver pronunciato una singola parola in tutto quel tempo, limitandosi a comunicare con lo sguardo quando ne aveva avuto bisogno, ma i preparatori non parevano esserne turbati.

– Non si tratta di dirgli addio, ragazze – stava ammonendo dolcemente Trent, con il suo sorriso troppo bianco – Aspetta qui, ok, raggio di sole? Fancy arriverà presto. Muoio dalla voglia di vedere quanto sarà magnifico il risultato!

– Così alto e affascinante...

– Clara, smettila, per l'amor del cielo – la rimproverò Nadyne, ancora quasi abbarbicata al suo braccio – Oh, spero così tanto di vederti vincere, caro. Dovresti provare i ristoranti di Capitol, sai? Posso accompagnarti, devi solo chiedere...

– Tempo di andare – insistette Trent, allontanandosi verso la porta – Ma sappi che io ho il palato più raffinato, raggio di sole. Conosco i locali più esclusivi e _intimi_. Pensaci.

E gli fece l'occhiolino.

Perlomeno questo attirò la completa attenzione delle altre due, che si affrettarono verso di lui – sibilando cose come “L'idea era mia” e “Fatti da parte” – e infine scomparvero bisticciando oltre la soglia.

Sesshomaru non aveva freddo, ma comunque afferrò l'accappatoio di morbido cotone appoggiato su una sedia e lo indossò. Era contro al suo principio di eleganza e pudore rimanere nudo senza ragione.

Stava osservando senza reale interesse i vari mobili coperti di cosmetici e prodotti di ogni natura che rendevano la stanza affollata anche senza altri esseri umani in circolazione, quando la porta si riaprì e una nuova persona fece il suo ingresso.

Il primo pensiero di Sesshomaru fu che quella donna assomigliava a Ginger. Il suo stile era lo stesso – giacca e gonna di un arancione brillante, tacchi a spillo, fiori appuntati qua e là. Il suo viso era attraente e probabilmente lo sarebbe stato di più se il trucco fosse stato meno pesante, senza che la sua pelle fosse bianca come la neve e senza l'ombretto e il rossetto di un rosso sgargiante tanto quanto i capelli raccolti in una grossa crocchia sopra la testa. Poco ma sicuro, Sesshomaru non avrebbe lasciato che qualcosa del genere accadesse al _suo_ volto.

Al di sotto delle ciglia finte lunghe almeno tre centimetri, gli occhi scuri di Fancy brillarono. Si portò le mani alla bocca, nella stessa identica reazione di meravigliata, incredula ammirazione dei tre preparatori, ma le abbassò più in fretta, tenendosele strette sul petto. Le unghie erano dipinte di un rosa elettrico.

– Ciao, dolcezza – disse alla fine, la voce affettata appena tremula di emozione – Sei davvero magnifico come dicono.

Sesshomaru rimase impassibile, ma accennò un gesto di ringraziamento con il capo. Fancy lo studiò dalla stessa distanza per un'altra decina di secondi, riuscendo a sostenere il suo sguardo più a lungo di quanto lui non si sarebbe aspettato, ma alla fine si avvicinò.

– Ho mille idee – gli disse, in tono quasi adorante – Qualcuna è più nitida delle altre. Voglio farti splendere come una stella. Sai che mi chiamo Fancy, sì? Puoi fidarti di me, zucchero. Oh, questo è magnifico. Sarà il mio capolavoro, anche se ringrazierò tuo padre per la materia prima, immagino...

Si concesse una risatina deliziata, e poi tentò con notevole evidenza di costringersi ad assumere un'espressione più seria. Non ebbe vero successo.

– Ho bisogno di vederti per bene, tesoro. Devi togliere l'accappatoio.

Era una richiesta legittima, da parte sua e in quel contesto. Sesshomaru esitò solo un secondo prima di sciogliere la cintura e sfilarsi l'abito dalle spalle, appoggiandolo dove l'aveva trovato. Si mosse con calma e sicurezza invidiabili, ma quando tornò a guardare Fancy lei aveva serrato le mani sul proprio petto più strette di prima, e pareva sul serio sul punto di sentirsi male. Lui non poté impedirsi di accigliarsi appena, e lei prese un respiro profondo chiudendo gli occhi.

– Scusami – disse poi, con voce abbastanza ferma, ma non del tutto – Sei così sensuale da spezzare il cuore.

L'espressione di Sesshomaru non si schiarì, il che portò su quella di Fancy un sorriso molto più sincero e composto del previsto.

– Non te ne accorgi, vero? – gli domandò con dolcezza – O meglio, è chiaro che tu sappia molto bene quanto sei attraente, l'effetto che fai... ma se pensi che sia solo una questione del tuo aspetto e nulla più, ti sbagli. È il modo in cui ti muovi... è il tuo silenzio... è quel tuo sguardo. Seduci anche quando hai tutt'altro per la testa, oh, è così ovvio, a mio parere.

Gli si avvicinò e allungò le mani verso il suo viso. Anche con i tacchi rimaneva più bassa di lui. Lo fissò negli occhi, le dita sulle sue guance, e il suo fragile contegno parve vacillare, mentre la precedente frivolezza tornava a farsi avanti.

– Occhi stupendi – mormorò – Bruciano dentro. E che colore... nessuna mia stoffa è così intensa. Lineamenti splendidi.

Poi lasciò scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle e abbassò lo sguardo. Sesshomaru la sentì tremare di nuovo.

– Fisico perfetto – continuò, e il suo accento fece sembrare il commento più vicino che mai a un gemito di estasiato dolore – Hanno lavorato bene, ma d'altronde... questi muscoli... così snello, sì, il troppo stroppia, vero? È tutto così morbido e definito allo stesso tempo... gambe splendide, sì...

Gli girò attorno, portandosi alle sue spalle.

– Puoi scostare i capelli, dolcezza?

Sesshomaru obbedì, portandoli al di là della propria spalla, scoprendo la schiena.

– Perfetto – ripeté Fancy, e lui poteva sentire i suoi occhi percorrere tutta la sua spina dorsale e scendere anche più in basso, ma non si mosse, nemmeno quando lei mise le mani sui suoi fianchi – Perfetto.

Alla fine tornò di fronte a lui, e perfino a una distanza accettabile. Sembrava immersa nella contemplazione e nei propri pensieri.

– Per quanto possa sembrare un sacrilegio coprire anche solo un centimetro di tanta perfezione... – iniziò a parlare, come riflettendo – Non vogliamo esagerare, vero? Un pizzico di sacrificio, sì... solo un pezzo d'intimo sarebbe ridicolo e di poco effetto, si aspettano di più, non solo carne. Sobrietà e lusso insieme... mezze misure, decisamente. Come ho detto, tutto di te toglie il fiato. Basta valorizzare.

In qualche modo, sul suo volto apparve una certa risoluzione. Il sorriso tornò quasi professionale.

– Ci sono. Fidati di me, sì? Parleranno di te per decenni, dolcezza.

Sesshomaru non capiva come una persona conciata come Fancy potesse avere buon gusto, ma tutto ciò che aveva detto era stato piuttosto sensato, intelligente, e il ricordo dei suoi precedenti lavori sugli altri Tributi era chiaro nella sua mente.

Annuì. E Fancy iniziò a mettere in pratica il suo progetto con l'entusiasmo di un'artista.

 

Il tempo impiegato fu molto, al punto che pur avendo iniziato con tanto anticipo finirono quando era il momento per Sesshomaru di avviarsi per la sfilata. Fancy volle che ogni singolo dettaglio fosse al posto giusto e i suoi aiutanti lavorarono con grande zelo. Sesshomaru ebbe in fretta un'idea di quale sarebbe stato il risultato, certo, ma quando Fancy lo portò di fronte a uno specchio e lui poté vedersi per intero, ciò che ammirò lo riempì di gelido, completo, incontenibile orgoglio, che nemmeno lasciò spazio a stupore o emozione.

Non scorse se stesso. Quello che fissò negli occhi fu un dio.

Lo avevano lasciato a torso nudo, con solo due stretti braccialetti d'oro ai polsi. La sua pelle era così perfetta da sembrare splendere – luminosa, chiara, le linee dei muscoli e dei fianchi più sensuali e definite che mai, ma per nulla volgarmente oleosa: pareva così naturale malgrado i cosmetici da ricordare seta. Al di sotto, un paio di pantaloni di un tessuto incredibile, che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a immaginare: soffice quanto una carezza, scintillante come un velo di puro oro. Spesso e stretto a sufficienza attorno alla sua vita per coprirlo, si allargava lungo le sue gambe in morbide onde e diventava più sottile, quasi trasparente, ma ancora concreto se le pieghe si sovrapponevano le une alle altre – un gioco di luci e ombre, un vedo e non vedo meraviglioso per la sua figura così alta e slanciata; si stringeva di nuovo attorno alle sue caviglie, ma non in modo troppo brusco, grazie ad altri due anelli simili ai bracciali. Avevano posto una corona d'oro sul suo capo, elegante e regale nella sua semplicità, ma allo stesso tempo solo uno stratagemma per qualcosa di ancora più prezioso: Sesshomaru si voltò appena di tre quarti per vedere almeno un paio dei cinque lunghi fili di diamanti intrecciati tra i suoi capelli, gemme brillanti in mezzo all'argento già di per sé lucente quanto la luna, in completa armonia. La pelle del suo volto non aveva nulla di che invidiare al resto, naturalmente, e l'unico visibile trucco era quello color oro scuro sulle sue palpebre, sfumato fino alle sopracciglia e alle tempie, splendido come il vero e proprio metallo prezioso, e allo stesso tempo nulla in confronto all'effetto che causava sulle sue iridi: più calde e più vivide che mai, erano pura, bruciante ambra.

Non sarebbe stato possibile chiedere di più da un mero costume.

Per prima cosa, rappresentava alla perfezione il Distretto del lusso e dei gioielli, così come la tradizione richiedeva. In secondo luogo, infiammò la volontà di Sesshomaru come nemmeno lui avrebbe creduto possibile.

Era splendido. Era tutto ciò che la perfezione stessa avrebbe potuto desiderare. Conosceva la forza che vibrava in quei muscoli – si ricordò che non poteva avere altro destino se non vincere. Disagio per qualche tocco troppo indiscreto? Rabbia verso suo padre? Era tutto così insignificante. Il sorriso del Tributo del Distretto 2 sbiadiva, appassiva di fronte alla figura in quello specchio. Era un guerriero bardato d'oro. Era un principe, un conquistatore.

Quella era la sua notte – non l'unica, non l'ultima, ma sua.

Si voltò e incrociò gli occhi di Fancy, che lo stava fissando come era possibile guardare solo un capolavoro.

– Grazie – trovò appropriato dirle, il volto e la voce di nuovo davvero gelidi, ma fu sincero. I preparatori sembravano non avere nemmeno fiato. Un paio di lacrime scintillarono negli occhi di Fancy.

– Di nulla, dolcezza. È tempo di andare.

Fuori dalla stanza, incontrarono Abi e la sua parte di staff. Perfino la ragazza si bloccò e portò una mano al petto, sgranando gli occhi di meraviglia alla sua vista. La fissò a testa alta, la schiena diritta in una posa perfetta, senza accigliarsi neppure di un millimetro. Anche lei indossava una corona, ma più sottile, e i suoi fili di diamanti apparivano più radi e meno d'effetto tra i suoi capelli scuri. Era fasciata della stessa stoffa usata per lui, ma il risultato, per quanto bello, non era lo stesso; la sua pelle non aveva la stessa luce. Era la sintesi migliore per un concetto molto semplice: Sesshomaru non era stato reso uno splendore dai propri abiti, bensì il contrario. Non trascorse molto tempo prima che la rabbia tornasse a indurire il suo volto truccato d'oro, ma non osò parlare di fronte allo staff sovreccitato che si agitava attorno a loro e che alla fine li sospinse verso l'ascensore. In meno di un minuto si trovarono al pianoterra, nell'immensa sala volta ad accogliere i Tributi subito prima dell'inizio della sfilata – in realtà, un poco più in anticipo di quanto non si fossero resi conto.

Il loro carro era il più vicino al portone di uscita, poiché sarebbero stati i primi del corteo. Dovettero quindi attraversare quasi l'intera stanza; e, sebbene non tutti i team fossero già arrivati, qualsiasi gruppo di persone a cui passarono accanto ammutolì. Ogni singolo paio d'occhi si fissò su Sesshomaru – che non perse il proprio contegno a guardarsi attorno, ma camminò come un re, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, sentendo i capelli e i diamanti accarezzargli la schiena nuda, la stoffa così confortevole attorno alle sue gambe, quasi percependo la meraviglia, il timore e i sussurri sulla propria pelle. Colse qualche volto che riconobbe – giovani, magri Tributi attoniti al suo passaggio –, ma non li studiò. Erano loro a dover studiare lui.

Il loro carro era dorato, come era ovvio aspettarsi, trainato da quattro cavalli bianchi come la neve, magnifici e forti esemplari che non avrebbero rovinato il quadro. Abi e Sesshomaru si posizionarono ai fianchi del carro, in attesa dell'inizio della musica per salirvi, senza guardarsi. C'era ancora tempo. Fancy e lo stilista di Abi si misero a chiacchierare con evidente emozione poco distante, i preparatori saltellarono a salutare conoscenti con gridolini striduli. Tutto attorno, la stanza, per quanto ampia, brulicava di vita – non solo gli staff, ma anche guardie, addetti alla manutenzione, persone che non era nemmeno possibile inquadrare in un ruolo. La preparazione per lo show era frenetica, e il tempo sembrava correre e rallentare insieme.

Gli occhi di Sesshomaru si erano fissati sul portone, in attesa, ignorando il tumulto alle sue spalle e di fronte a lui anche quando parve accentuarsi appena, la mente gelidamente concentrata sui minuti che lo separavano dalla sua gloriosa apparizione sulle strade di Capitol City.

Poi, accadde.

– Quale _sfavillante_ bellezza.

La voce scivolò lungo la sua spina dorsale, calda, seducente, dolce, velenosa. Le sue spalle si tesero – capì all'istante. La sua espressione non si alterò, ma lui si voltò, rapido, anche se non di scatto.

Più vicino di quanto non si fosse aspettato, troppo vicino, il Tributo del Distretto 2 era in piedi di fronte a lui.

Come aveva sospettato, era più alto di lui – pochi centimetri che comunque lo costrinsero ad alzare lo sguardo per incrociare il suo. Ciò che vide sul suo volto fu un chiaro lampo di stupore, un istante di esitazione, e seppe di dover usare quel tempo per osservarlo, malgrado il suo stesso animo avesse avuto un tremito.

Naraku. Il nome era Naraku. Anche lui indossava una corona, simile alla sua, ma nera come la pece, anche se non lucida e splendida quanto le onde di capelli mori che ricadevano sulle sue spalle. Anche il suo petto era nudo – la sua pelle era bianca, più bianca della sua, di una sfumatura più fredda, ma altrettanto perfetta. Gli addominali e i pettorali erano appena più pronunciati, piccole differenze effimere, ma nel complesso, per quanto slanciato, quel fisico appariva più pesante, più muscoloso; le spalle larghe erano coperte da un mantello nero, le braccia ornate da finti pezzi d'armatura color ebano, i pantaloni scuri che richiamavano l'idea di una guardia, di un soldato e di un modello allo stesso tempo.

Il volto aveva il fascino di un angelo caduto, del fantasma di un sogno. Le labbra erano perfette, i lineamenti armonici. Le palpebre erano truccate con una sottile linea nera. Ma ciò che nessuna telecamera avrebbe mai potuto cogliere al meglio era il colore di quegli occhi: un castano così intenso da bruciare come fuoco, da sfiorare il rosso del sangue – una sfumatura unica e vivida, quasi impossibile da credere. E il tempo per studiarsi si esaurì in fretta: Sesshomaru strinse le labbra, componendo il proprio volto, e quegli occhi si accesero di malizia, pericolo, inganno. Il sorriso apparve, affascinante e crudele, un ghigno caldo, perfetto e famelico, costruito per pura provocazione.

– Wow – sussurrò Naraku, il volto splendido pervaso da studiato divertimento – Mi hai quasi abbagliato, dolcezza.

Il suo respiro profumava di menta. Quella voce avrebbe sciolto neve.

Ma non ghiaccio.

Sesshomaru sostenne lo sguardo, alzò quasi il mento in un cenno di sfida. Lo fissò con tutta l'intensità di cui era capace, ma Naraku non indietreggiò. Il suo ghigno si attenuò, solo per lasciare spazio a un sorriso pallido perfino più sensuale; le palpebre si strinsero appena, lo sguardo si tinse di lussuria.

– Sto pensando alle cose che ti farei proprio ora, dolcezza... se solo potessi toccarti.

Sembrò farsi perfino più vicino. Le sopracciglia di Sesshomaru si aggrottarono di appena un millimetro. Sottile, vera irritazione iniziò a farsi strada tra le sue viscere.

– Stai forse osando minacciarmi? – sibilò, muovendo le labbra solo di un soffio, con una freddezza che avrebbe fatto tremare chiunque lui conoscesse, eccetto suo padre. Ma Naraku, dopo un breve lampo di sorpresa, reclinò appena la testa in una breve risata, un suono basso, beffardo, provocante. I suoi occhi scintillavano come braci ardenti. Ancora più vicino.

– Suppongo che sì, in questo gioco... la seduzione _sia_ minaccia – mormorò, morbido, tiepido come un bacio; poi il suo sguardo si riempì di scherno, la fronte si corrugò, l'espressione si atteggiò a una serietà falsa e allo stesso tempo vibrante di pericolo – E cosa vorresti fare in proposito?

I loro corpi erano ad appena pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. L'irritazione non fece che crescere, stringendosi nel suo addome e nel suo petto, ma il volto di Sesshomaru divenne solo più duro, più gelido.

– Puoi cavartela con le parole adesso – replicò, la voce ferma, tagliente come una lama – Ma presto le cose cambieranno.

Naraku tornò ad accennare un sorriso. Più bello, più attraente che mai.

– Ora è il principe a minacciare – constatò, con un accenno di divertimento calibrato alla perfezione per non essere ridicolo – Perché lui ne ha il diritto, vero?

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio, ma senza vacillare. L'impulso di stringergli una mano attorno al collo e impartirgli una lezione era quasi irresistibile, ma entrambi sapevano bene che non era né il momento, né il luogo. Naraku ricambiò il suo sguardo, il sogghigno più ampio.

– È quasi un peccato – disse, di nuovo seducente, di nuovo carezzevole – Potrebbe essere divertente, un noi. Ma è chiaro che...

Il tema d'apertura, quello che avrebbe accompagnato l'intera sfilata, risuonò all'improvviso all'esterno.

Naraku alzò gli occhi per guardare oltre la spalla di Sesshomaru e lui stesso si voltò appena. Alcuni addetti in elegante uniforme si stavano avvicinando alle porte massicce.

Era il momento. Perfino Fancy si avvicinò, benché sembrasse un po' confusa dalla presenza del Tributo del Distretto 2 accanto al carro dell'1.

Naraku gli rivolse un ultimo sorrisetto.

– Divertiti, dolcezza. Finché puoi.

Senza aggiungere altro, gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò con passo rapido, troppo per poter apparire rilassato, ma Sesshomaru non aveva il tempo di occuparsene. L'irritazione ancora vivida dentro di lui, salì in fretta sul carro, dove Abi già si trovava, guardandolo con qualcosa di diverso dalla solita rabbia velenosa. Non si curò nemmeno di quello.

 

 

Desiderio. Così intenso.

E profonda, profonda ira.

La sua stilista ebbe a malapena il tempo di spaventarsi alla sua vista, prima che lui le afferrasse un braccio con una mano senza limitarsi affatto con la forza – e i muscoli non erano solo apparenza. Lei gemette terrorizzata, ma Naraku la attirò a sé.

– C'è una particolare ragione – iniziò, cercando di controllare il volume del proprio tono, ma lasciando fluire il rancore – per cui quel maledetto stronzo brilla come una stella e _io no?_

Nessuno avrebbe potuto trovarlo infantile o capriccioso, non in quel costume, non con quella sua voce. La stilista deglutì.

– Ti assicuro, sei altrettanto, anzi, molto più bello di...

– Non mi interessa – sibilò, con freddezza tale che avrebbe potuto fare invidia a Sesshomaru stesso – Il punto non è essere belli, ma _memorabili_. Questa roba non lo è abbastanza.

Prese un profondo respiro e lasciò la presa.

Era inutile.

Salì sul carro senza più guardarsi indietro. Kagura lo fissò, appena accigliata – il volto truccato con tanta perfezione da sembrare quello di una bambola.

– Cerca di calmarti – gli disse, senza suonare per nulla gentile – L'obiettivo non è spaventare a morte il pubblico. Per ora.

– Lo so – ribatté, brusco. Era più che conscio della propria strategia. Doveva essere accattivante, ridurli ai suoi piedi. Rilassò il proprio volto, ma i diamanti sulla schiena di Sesshomaru proprio lì, di fronte ai suoi occhi, sembravano prendersi gioco di lui.

– Com'è? – domandò la voce di Kagura al suo fianco.

“ _Pericoloso. Splendido. Così eccitante. Così odioso_ ”.

– Non aiuti – si limitò a replicare, ma la sua voce era già più moderata, meno tagliente. Doveva pensare a se stesso, in quel momento. Non poteva permettersi di chiedersi se non avesse commesso un errore. In fondo, cosa importava? Lui _era_ bellissimo. Si sarebbe reso indimenticabile da sé. E il principe pareva averlo riconosciuto al primo sguardo, e dunque essere conscio dei rischi...

– Giusto perché tu lo sappia – riprese Kagura, calma – Sembri il re delle tenebre. Brillare non ti avrebbe donato, né c'entra con il Distretto. Lascialo essere una fatina. Tu sei un dio della guerra.

“ _Non puoi capire_ ”.

Sedurre per lui era facile come respirare, ma doveva comunque studiare le proprie mosse. Sesshomaru... a Sesshomaru bastava rimanere immobile. _Radiava_ potenza e perfezione, e i cosmetici e l'oro non c'entravano affatto.

Ma Naraku recuperò un sorriso – crudele, ma pur sempre un sorriso – e si girò a guardare Kagura mentre le porte si aprivano.

– Hai ragione. E tu sei la mia regina.

Le labbra rosse come sangue di lei si curvarono appena, beffarde. I suoi occhi color cremisi erano fieri, insondabili.

Le grida della folla li raggiunsero.

Tempo di ricominciare lo spettacolo.

 

 

I diamanti avevano tintinnato sulla sua schiena mentre si muoveva. Scostò una ciocca di capelli oltre la propria spalla, perché l'ordine fosse ineccepibile.

Quel bastardo non aveva nessuna importanza: lui era ancora splendido. Era ancora il migliore.

Cancellò l'irritazione dal proprio volto e dal proprio animo. Afferrò con una mano il carro, di fronte a sé, e raddrizzò la schiena e la testa, ma senza esagerare. Non ne aveva il benché minimo bisogno.

Le porte si aprirono di fronte a lui e la luce lo inondò, abbagliandolo per un secondo. Dovette stringere appena le palpebre, ma quando i cavalli si mossero iniziando a trainare il carro il suo volto era di nuovo una maschera di impenetrabile ghiaccio.

Le strade di Capitol City lo accolsero.

E la folla impazzì.

Le finestre degli edifici, i marciapiedi, qualsiasi luogo eccetto la via di fronte a lui erano stipati di persone – la maggior parte delle quali strillò non appena posò lo sguardo su di lui. Il suo nome iniziò a risuonare al di sopra della musica, cento, e poi mille, e poi infinite grida che tentavano di catturare la sua attenzione, ma lui non cambiò espressione neppure nel più pallido dei sorrisi. Mantenne gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé, ascoltando l'isteria crescere, le preghiere, la pura adorazione, ma senza lasciarsi alterare più di quanto non facesse di fronte ai sospiri delle ragazze a scuola: affatto. Fiori iniziarono a piovere dietro, davanti e su di lui.

Rischiò di accigliarsi quando cominciò a sentire un nome diverso alle proprie spalle – ma capì dopo appena qualche attimo che il tumulto per lui era almeno il doppio più assordante, più frenetico. E quando non riuscì a impedirsi di scoccare un'occhiata allo schermo gigantesco appeso su un edificio poco lontano alla sua sinistra, trovò la conferma del perché.

Abi, al suo fianco, pareva in ombra, perché lui era una visione di pura luce. Il suo corpo alto e slanciato ne sembrava avvolto, ma quella non era la cosa più impressionante: in piedi su quel carro, la corona sul capo, il carisma che emanava avrebbe ridotto in lacrime un imperatore d'Oriente. E il suo volto, nella piena consapevolezza del proprio sconvolgente fascino, nella sua totale, gelida sicurezza e indifferenza, non era mai stato così mozzafiato.

Per forse venti minuti continuarono ad avanzare. Sesshomaru non aveva il benché minimo interesse nei fiori che gli venivano lanciati, ma quando una rosa, cadendo, gli sfiorò l'avambraccio, prese una rapida decisione: la afferrò tra le proprie dita un attimo prima che sfuggisse alla sua portata, le scoccò un'occhiata fredda, ma ben visibile, quindi abbandonò di nuovo il braccio lungo il suo fianco, senza lasciarla cadere, ma tornando a non curarsi di ciò che accadeva attorno a lui. Come aveva previsto, lo strepitio raggiunse un picco tale da far tremare l'aria: poteva percepire sulla propria pelle il disperato desiderio di tutte quelle persone, la speranza selvaggia di poter avere un infimo briciolo della sua attenzione se solo l'avessero chiamato più forte, applaudito più forte, lanciato più doni. Ogni preghiera era destinata a cadere a vuoto, ma non potevano saperlo.

Stava imparando in fretta come usare se stesso.

Alla fine, giunsero nell'Anfiteatro cittadino, sotto agli occhi delle personalità più illustri della capitale. I carri si allinearono di fronte alla residenza del Presidente Snow e la musica cessò, ma questo non portò il silenzio: la folla continuò a mormorare anche mentre il presidente stesso, dall'alto del suo bancone, iniziava il consueto discorso inaugurale di benvenuto. Sesshomaru l'aveva ascoltato in televisione per anni e più o meno le parole erano sempre le stesse, dunque concesse alla propria attenzione di dirigersi altrove.

Il carro del Distretto 2 era alla sua sinistra. La ragazza era la più vicina a lui, ma non era abbastanza alta da coprire del tutto Naraku. Con la coda dell'occhio, Sesshomaru scrutò per un attimo la sua figura più nera delle tenebre che stavano iniziando a calare, ma non si voltò. Le telecamere erano ancora puntate su di lui – avrebbero dovuto inquadrare tutti i carri uno a uno e mostrare i volti dei Tributi su un maxi-schermo, ma per ora non si erano distolte dalla sua immagine, scintillante anche nelle luci più deboli della sera incombente. Quando alla fine passarono al Distretto 2, esitarono di nuovo a lungo, il che fu piuttosto irritante. La pelle bianca di Naraku e anche quella della ragazza li facevano assomigliare a splendide statue di guerrieri. Ma quando fu il turno del Distretto 3, Sesshomaru ebbe l'impressione piuttosto netta che il tempo dedicato a lui fosse stato maggiore. Come era giusto che fosse.

Nessun altro ebbe simili privilegi. Dovette aspettare fino all'ottavo carro per vedere qualcosa di interessante, ma non era merito del costume: la giovane pallida, mora e fredda che aveva già notato in precedenza gli sembrò perfino più bella, con un trucco semplice ma luminoso a valorizzarne il viso. La stoffa abbondante del suo abito ne nascondeva però il fisico – una mossa stupida, sacrificare il potenziale di un Tributo solo per rimanere più a tema con il Distretto dei tessuti. Ma d'altronde, meglio per lui.

La bambina era pressoché invisibile, nel suo vestito color grano; era quasi impossibile distinguerne il volto e il corpicino minuscoli, in quell'inquadratura. Assurdo.

Una sorpresa fu il Distretto 11. Entrambi i ragazzi apparivano forti e in salute nei loro abiti dalle tinte calde e quasi esotiche, che ben ricordavano la frutta coltivata in quella zona di Panem. Il maschio aveva un accenno di sorriso sicuro di sé sul volto, denti bianchissimi e sani contro la pelle scura, mentre la femmina era ben diritta sulle proprie gambe e sulla propria schiena, l'espressione seria, ma non spaventata. Sesshomaru prese il proposito di osservarli durante le sessioni di allenamento, malgrado li avesse ignorati fino ad allora.

Quando il Presidente Snow finì di parlare e l'inno di Panem riempì l'aria, le telecamere tornarono a inquadrare il primo carro, mentre la folla ricominciava ad applaudire. La prassi avrebbe voluto una seconda, rapida inquadratura per ogni coppia, ma le cose andarono diversamente: Sesshomaru rimase sullo schermo a riflettere le luci attorno all'Anfiteatro fino a quando non scomparve all'interno del Centro di Addestramento, il punto di arrivo della sfilata, nonché il luogo che lo avrebbe ospitato fino all'inizio dei Giochi. Era sicuro che in seguito anche gli altri carri avrebbero avuto il loro spazio sotto i riflettori – il contrario sarebbe stato inaccettabile per molti –, ma mai quanto lui. Fu piuttosto piacevole pensare a come Naraku stesse mangiando la sua polvere, quasi letteralmente.

I cavalli continuarono a camminare fino al fondo della stanza, per lasciare spazio. Non appena si fermarono, Sesshomaru e Abi scesero dal carro e furono accolti dal loro staff in festa. Fancy aveva un'espressione così raggiante che per un momento sembrò quasi bella sotto al suo trucco grottesco.

Tra le proprie dita, Sesshomaru scoprì di avere ancora l'unica rosa che avesse accettato dal pubblico. Non sapeva cosa farsene, e la tese alla stilista.

– Se non la prendi, la butto via – disse, con nessuna particolare sfumatura nella voce, il volto ancora gelido come lo aveva mantenuto per tutta la parata. Fancy rimase pietrificata per almeno un paio di secondi, ma alla fine comprese cosa stesse succedendo e afferrò il fiore. Come forse sarebbe stato meglio prevedere, quel momento spezzò in maniera definitiva il suo autocontrollo: scoppiò a piangere a dirotto di euforia e commozione, e in un momento Trent e Nadyne la stavano abbracciando, mezzo singhiozzando a propria volta, mezzo consolandola, il resto dello staff che vorticava intorno a loro tra schiamazzi e domande isteriche.

Sesshomaru non si sprecò nemmeno a sollevare un sopracciglio. Specie perché, alzando lo sguardo, oltre i preparatori in completo subbuglio vide altre persone familiari farsi avanti: i Mentori del Distretto 1, suo padre in testa.

Non poté che muoversi d'istinto verso di loro, il costume d'oro ancora perfetto attorno al suo corpo. Ginger fu attratta dalla disperata gioia di Fancy e si gettò nel mucchio di gridolini e spintoni, mentre Sesshomaru e i Vincitori giungevano a un paio di passi l'uno dagli altri.

Trudy prese sottobraccio suo padre in un gesto che risultò quasi infantile – sembrò tirarlo per la manica come una bambina sul punto di chiedere caramelle. Forse fu fatto apposta, ma lo stupore e la meraviglia nei suoi occhi erano genuini.

– Boss... chiedo il permesso ufficiale di uscire con tuo figlio – disse a mezza voce, il tono tra il solenne e la vera, appena tremante ammirazione – Perché temo che sia uno schianto.

Mentre Sesshomaru la fissava per un momento – con quella che avrebbe potuto essere indulgenza, un pallido ringraziamento –, Taisho parve sforzarsi per trattenere un sorriso.

Luke rise, ma anche lui sembrava sbalordito. Si passò una mano tra i riccioli biondi, sogghignando, e i suoi occhi dicevano che avrebbe voluto commentare, ma non trovava le parole. E la mente di Sesshomaru, ora avvicinatosi di un passo, era ormai concentrata su un unico elemento: non poteva fare altro che guardare suo padre. In attesa.

L'espressione sul volto dell'uomo era la meno dura e cupa che vi fosse mai apparsa da molto tempo, ormai. C'era un'immancabile tristezza nel suo sguardo, ma per una volta velata da qualcosa di più luminoso: un affetto privo di amarezza. E una punta di insopprimibile orgoglio.

– Sei molto bello – fu il suo unico, semplice commento, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, la voce ferma, ma il sentimento di tenerezza paterna così intenso e così sincero che il cuore di Sesshomaru batté più forte.

Apprezzò il suo atteggiamento composto e dignitoso. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato nulla di diverso, né lo avrebbe voluto. Mantenne un'espressione calma a propria volta, ma non distolse lo sguardo. Lasciò che parlasse per lui.

“ _Grazie_ ”.

Seppe che suo padre aveva capito.

E in quel momento qualcuno urtò la sua schiena.

Non fu un colpo troppo forte, e in un primo istante Sesshomaru pensò quasi di ignorarlo – la folla si stava muovendo verso gli ascensori, Tributi, Mentori e staff pronti per raggiungere le proprie stanze e avere un poco di riposo, qualche scontro era più che naturale; tuttavia, era stato sufficiente a sbilanciarlo per un secondo e alla fine l'istinto prevalse, portandolo a voltarsi.

Quasi non si stupì. Certo – come potersi illudere che non si trattasse di lui?

Negli occhi di Naraku brillava una scintilla beffarda, ma il suo sorriso riuscì ad assumere una sfumatura gentile, cortese, da bravo ragazzo. Falsa come monete di plastica.

– Colpa mia – si affrettò a dire, garbato – Chiedo scusa.

Gli occhi di Sesshomaru tornarono di ghiaccio. Se fosse dipeso da lui, si sarebbe limitato a fulminarlo con quell'occhiata e a lasciarlo proseguire per la sua strada – per nessuna ragione avrebbe perso il controllo o si sarebbe lasciato coinvolgere in un'altra conversazione priva di alcuno scopo per un motivo così banale, non di fronte a suo padre –, ma prima che potesse voltarsi e ignorarlo colse l'arrivo di un'altra persona, che si avvicinò con passo sicuro e si affiancò a Naraku.

– Ma tu guarda – esclamò l'uomo, con una bonarietà in qualche modo fredda – Taisho. Un piacere.

Stava parlando a suo padre, non a lui. Tendendo la mano destra.

Un po' per istinto, un po' per poter osservare meglio la scena, Sesshomaru indietreggiò appena, trovandosi ad affiancare Trudy, che tuttavia parve ritrarsi a propria volta, lasciandolo accanto a Taisho stesso. E il volto di suo padre era tornato a essere molto più serio.

– Bline – fu il suo saluto, in tono educato, ma non per questo morbido – Il piacere è mio.

Si strinsero la mano come vecchi conoscenti, come d'altronde erano davvero.

Sesshomaru riconobbe l'uomo, poiché l'aveva visto un paio di volte in televisione: uno dei primi Vincitori del Distretto 2, più giovane di suo padre, ma ormai un Mentore famoso a propria volta. Era più basso di Naraku e di lui, ma le sue braccia erano spesse il doppio di quelle di entrambi; aveva cupi occhi castani, capelli neri tagliati corti, un paio di baffi scuri che non facevano che rendere il suo viso più quadrato, più aspro. Tutta la sua corporatura era muscolosa e possente, ben diversa dalla figura asciutta ed elegante di Taisho.

– Qui per un altro anno – constatò Bline stesso, la mano ancora stretta in quella di suo padre. Il suo sorriso, la sua aria amichevole non riuscivano a convincere: quell'uomo aveva qualcosa di sbagliato, e quando posò direttamente gli occhi su Sesshomaru, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, il ragazzo ne fu più certo che mai. Tuttavia sostenne quell'esame senza nessun problema, ben diritto, lo sguardo gelido e distante anche quando l'altro riprese a parlare – Un astro caduto dal cielo.

Lo disse con quella che sarebbe potuta passare benissimo per sincera ammirazione, ma Sesshomaru sentì sulla pelle quanto quel complimento fosse vuoto. Bline tornò a sorridere a suo padre.

– Splendido lavoro, amico mio. Chiunque vorrebbe un erede simile.

Taisho non aveva l'aria di un amico. Non ricambiava il sorriso.

– Grazie – rispose semplicemente, con estrema compostezza, lontano da qualsiasi asprezza o scortesia. Bline sogghignò, sembrando più a proprio agio che mai.

– Giusto perché tu lo sappia, vecchio mio... – disse in tono disinvolto, avvicinandosi un po' a suo padre, ma in qualche modo diventando più serio. L'aria sembrò appesantirsi – Non ho intenzione di giocare leggero, questo giro. Nulla di personale, d'accordo?

Le parole esplosero come una bomba, lasciandosi dietro il più completo silenzio.

Sesshomaru non sussultò né diede altri segnali visibili, ma la rabbia lo colpì in pieno petto come un pugno. Il suo sguardo saettò verso suo padre.

Lui sembrò trasformarsi in una statua di marmo per un istante. I lineamenti del suo volto si indurirono come pietra. Poi, le iridi d'oro parvero prendere fuoco – un'impressione così netta che perfino Bline indietreggiò appena.

Ma in verità Taisho non perse il controllo. Non mosse un muscolo che fosse superfluo. Sembrò diventare più alto, irradiare una potenza latente così furiosa e palpabile da schiacciare il respiro, ma tutto ciò che fece fu parlare.

– Purché valga anche per te.

Non ci fu nessuno sforzo di risultare minaccioso in quelle parole, non odio e nemmeno ira. Bastò la loro assoluta fermezza, la determinazione che vi si celava al di sotto a impregnarle di un pericolo chiaro e semplice, evidente e netto come lo schiocco di una frusta, senza un grido, senza sconfinare nessun limite.

Il sorriso di Bline rimase in piedi, ma impallidì. Aveva abbastanza fegato e orgoglio per non tremare, ma la sua baldanza divenne forzata.

– Certo. Buona fortuna.

Suonò meno confidente, malgrado la sua lampante intenzione di rimanere sciolto. Taisho non mostrò segno di voler rispondere, o forse Bline non gliene diede il tempo, perché si voltò con un gesto appena nervoso verso Naraku.

– Andiamo, ragazzo.

L'attenzione calamitata dai due Mentori, Sesshomaru non aveva avuto il tempo di guardare l'altro Tributo; quando inevitabilmente incrociò i suoi occhi, li trovò calmi, appena scintillanti di quella sua stupida malizia – già fissati sulla sua figura, facendolo sentire come se non lo avessero mai abbandonato un istante. Naraku gli dedicò un sorrisetto beffardo, crudele – forse il più attraente che fosse mai riuscito a mostrare –, e osò perfino accennare un occhiolino prima di obbedire all'ordine di Bline, incamminandosi al suo fianco verso gli ascensori. Sesshomaru si voltò nella direzione in cui si allontanarono, osservando quel mantello nero come la notte farsi strada tra persone che cedevano all'istante il passo e poi sparire dietro porte d'acciaio

– Figlio di puttana – sibilò Trudy, affiancandolo. Lui impiegò un istante per realizzare che doveva riferirsi a Bline, ma non si trovò comunque in disaccordo. Le lanciò un'occhiata: lei aveva lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, ma la piega dura delle sue labbra, le sopracciglia appena corrugate, la linea irrigidita della mascella sottolineavano a sufficienza la sua espressione modellata dalla rabbia e dal disgusto, ma in qualche modo fiera. Sesshomaru vide per un istante il freddo orgoglio di una Vincitrice, prima che lei si voltasse verso di lui. Sulle sue labbra si dipinse un sorriso amaro, sarcastico – Voleva morta anche me, ovviamente. Ma non preoccuparti, Junior. Faremo il culo a strisce a entrambi.

– Puoi giurarci.

Taisho apparve all'altro fianco di Trudy, gli occhi fissi sugli ascensori, appena più calmo, ma con voce ancora fredda. Fu una vaga sorpresa sentirlo concordare senza battere ciglio su una frase scurrile, ma la decisione, la cupa fermezza di quello sguardo avevano ben maggiore rilevanza.

Per qualche secondo rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio, fermi, come guerrieri immersi nel presagio di una battaglia; poi il movimento della folla attorno a loro divenne abbastanza intenso da riportarli alla realtà, anche perché pareva che finalmente Fancy avesse domato il proprio attacco di commozione, e dunque lei e tutto lo staff stavano cominciando a rivolgere di nuovo la propria attenzione verso il gruppo dei Mentori.

Taisho prese un respiro profondo, poi si girò verso di lui.

– Faremo meglio a prendere il prossimo ascensore – disse, con un tono di voce tornato quasi normale – Andiamo.

Sesshomaru obbedì senza protestare, affiancandosi a suo padre mentre Trudy si attardava un istante per chiamare gli altri. Camminarono insieme, come Bline e Naraku avevano fatto poco prima, ma causarono senza volerlo ben più trambusto: a vederli così, vicini e vestiti in maniera splendida – anche il completo di suo padre pareva luminoso argento, dopotutto –, il portamento impeccabile, una preparatrice del Distretto 10 letteralmente svenne. Sesshomaru lo trovò così ridicolo che se non avesse avuto altri pensieri e un'indole così ferrea avrebbe potuto esserne sconcertato, ma perlomeno lo scompiglio sgombrò loro la via e il team del Distretto 1 ebbe un ascensore tutto per sé: quattro Mentori, due Tributi, un'accompagnatrice e due stilisti. Trudy premette il pulsante con il numero uno e la cabina di vetro e acciaio prese a salire con velocità incredibile, ma in perfetto, vellutato silenzio – una macchina così avanzata che Abi si guardò attorno con una certa sorpresa e Sesshomaru provò la tentazione di fare altrettanto: solo nella capitale un simile lusso era ancora possibile. Luke sogghignò e ammiccò ad entrambi.

I piani nella torre erano numerati come i Distretti, ma non erano in ordine: l'appartamento dell'1 era tra i più alti, e se il treno era sembrato incredibilmente elegante, non era nulla in confronto a quelle stanze. Per prima cosa, al di là delle vetrate che costituivano le finestre la vista era spettacolare: milioni di luci scintillavano nella notte dai grattacieli e dai palazzi, un surrogato delle stelle così incredibile da non fare sentire affatto la loro mancanza nel cielo. Poi, com'era ovvio che fosse, tutti gli ambienti erano più ampi e spaziosi, con un maggior numero di soprammobili di vetro sui tavoli di legno, quadri dalle cornici d'acciaio alle pareti e morbidi tappeti sul pavimento, poltrone, divani e sedie dall'apparenza soffice e confortevole, lampade solo nei posti giusti: Sesshomaru osservò tutto questo mentre il gruppo si spostava dall'ingresso al salotto.

– Trudy, mostreresti ai ragazzi le loro camere? – chiese Taisho, con seria gentilezza, prima di rivolgersi direttamente a loro – Avete il tempo di cambiarvi prima di cena.

Ginger e Fancy si lasciarono scappare qualche suono di indignazione e protesta, ma un'occhiata di suo padre le zittì con maggiore facilità del solito. Il suo umore non era mai stato buono in quei due giorni, ma in quel momento era davvero facile capire che infastidirlo sarebbe stata una mossa sbagliata.

La camera di Sesshomaru aveva dimensioni almeno doppie rispetto a quella di casa sua – il letto doveva avere due piazze e mezza e in altezza arrivava ai suoi fianchi, il che non era cosa da poco, considerato quanto lunghe fossero le sue gambe. Non c'erano molti mobili, giusto un paio di tavoli qui e lì, ma erano sufficienti a dare l'impressione che l'ambiente non fosse spoglio, ma al contrario elegante ed accogliente allo stesso tempo.

Anche il bagno aveva tutto lo spazio necessario per essere più che confortevole. Sesshomaru si spogliò, facendo attenzione a non rovinare i gioielli e i pantaloni in nessun modo, quindi si infilò nella doccia. I suoi gusti era semplici e quindi si limitò a selezionare la temperatura giusta per l'acqua, un normale shampoo e un bagnoschiuma da uomo alla menta, ma qualcun altro avrebbe potuto passare ore a testare tutti i pulsanti, le combinazioni, i prodotti possibili. Il trucco sui suoi occhi venne lavato via con facilità, mentre qualsiasi cosa avessero messo sulla sua pelle era ben più resistente, perché guardandosi allo specchio quando uscì dalla doccia vide che l'effetto era appena sbiadito, ma ancora evidente.

Per quanto splendido fosse stato il suo costume, non pensò neppure per un istante di rimetterselo. La propria esaltante perfezione era stata innegabile, ma quel tempo era finito. Per la cena, pescò dall'armadio un paio di morbidi pantaloni da ginnastica con un motivo mimetico e una maglietta scura, senza disturbarsi ad armeggiare con il programma che gli avrebbe permesso di richiedere qualsiasi abito avesse desiderato. Ignorò anche il menù infinito di cibi che sarebbero potuti arrivare nella sua stanza in un batter d'occhio. Quella tecnologia e quel lusso era notevoli, certo, ma non era lì per loro. Semmai, per guadagnarli, ma quello sarebbe venuto più tardi, dopo aver vinto i Giochi – già, vinto, malgrado qualsiasi affascinante bastardo spalleggiato da qualsiasi bastardo Mentore. Decise di sforzarsi di non pensare alle conversazioni in cui si era trovato coinvolto: l'avrebbero solo innervosito.

Veronica lo chiamò per la cena. Fancy e Ginger mostrarono l'intenzione di correre a sedere accanto a lui appena Sesshomaru scelse il proprio posto, ma Trudy e suo padre furono più veloci – il proposito di salvarlo da un pasto passato a combattere contro due ardenti ammiratrici smaniose di prendersi cura di lui fu piuttosto evidente, e il ragazzo ne fu segretamente sollevato. L'accompagnatrice e la stilista dovettero accontentarsi di stare di fronte a lui, ma il tavolo era largo e colmo di piatti abbastanza da impedire loro di raggiungerlo in qualsiasi modo che non fossero le loro chiacchiere affettate e zuccherose come miele. Il primo argomento affrontato fu, come prevedibile, la sfilata, e i complimenti e i commenti entusiasti e i ringraziamenti – da parte di Fancy – non parevano poter avere fine.

– Sesshomaru era così, così, così _bello_ – ripeté per l'ennesima volta Ginger dopo diversi minuti, fissandolo adorante.

– Anche Abi era molto bella – si fece sentire a quel punto la voce di Veronica, non altrettanto appassionata, ma perlomeno cortese. Attirò l'attenzione di tutto il tavolo, ma Abi si limitò a fare una smorfia.

– Risparmiati – sibilò, gli occhi fissi sul suo piatto, per poi continuare a mangiare.

Un silenzio spiacevole attraversò la stanza. Luke si agitò appena sulla sedia, lanciò a Sesshomaru un'occhiata d'intesa e poi si schiarì la voce.

– Non venderti a basso prezzo – commentò con aria noncurante, fin troppo – Io, personalmente, sono geloso, i miei vestiti non erano così pazzeschi. Che stoffa era quella, Fancy?

Fu un buon modo per riavviare la conversazione. Mentre le chiacchiere si spostavano sui tessuti e sulla moda in generale, Sesshomaru continuò a godersi la cena: l'arrosto era sublime, il vino eccellente – se ne rendeva conto perché non era la prima volta che lo assaggiava; il purè si scioglieva in bocca in un istante, le verdure erano cotte alla perfezione. Come antipasto si era servito di un paio di tartine squisite, ma nulla di più, e quando i camerieri portarono frutta e dessert le sue intenzioni erano quelle di saltarli.

– Semifreddo al cioccolato, Junior? – gli offrì Trudy, con gentilezza. Fancy e Ginger interruppero per un momento il proprio chiasso per mostrare espressioni contrite all'idea di non essere altrettanto vicine a lui.

– No, grazie – rifiutò, non brusco, ma impassibile.

– Devi mangiare di più – lo raggiunse la voce di suo padre, seria, e inaspettata. Sesshomaru si voltò a guardarlo e incrociò i suoi occhi – Stamattina hai a malapena fatto colazione. Sarebbe ottimo se guadagnassi un po' di peso.

– Santo cielo, no! – gridò Ginger, indignata.

– È perfetto così com'è! – la spalleggiò Fancy, altrettanto sconvolta – Il suo corpo è modellato...

– Lo so – la interruppe Taisho, secco – Non mi interessano i dolci, infatti. Ma mi aspetto di vederti fare colazioni più abbondanti senza bisogno che io te lo ricordi, e di non tirarti indietro a pranzo. La carne bianca è la migliore.

Sesshomaru lo fissò.

– Non funziona.

– Cosa? – chiese Taisho, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma abbassando il proprio tono per adeguarsi al suo.

– Non funziona. Ho già provato a mangiare in certi modi per aumentare un po' di peso, come supporto agli allenamenti, ma è stato inutile.

Suo padre sembrò sorpreso per un momento, poi tornò serio.

– Il cibo nel Distretto, perfino il nostro, non è quello di Capitol City – rispose.

– Non sono comunque un peso piuma. E i miei muscoli funzionano benissimo.

“ _Se solo ti fossi mai degnato di venire in palestra, di dare un'occhiata e di consigliarmi allora, tutto questo avrebbe più senso_ ”.

Inghiottì l'ultima parte, insieme alla vaga amarezza che stava crescendo in lui. Non aveva alcun desiderio di litigare. Doveva cercare di concentrarsi sul mantenere un rapporto positivo. Taisho stava muovendo la testa in un cenno che avrebbe potuto essere sia di diniego sia di assenso.

– Ti capisco – disse alla fine, calmo – Io sono fatto allo stesso modo. Vale la pena tentare, però. Per me è stato in effetti utile, così come per Trudy e Luke. Non ti chiedo molto, solo di ricordartene e di provare a eseguire, non può essere altro che un vantaggio. E concediti quel semifreddo.

Sesshomaru trovò saggio seguire l'invito, soprattutto per non dover controbattere.

Non erano ordini che lo infastidissero troppo, in realtà. Poteva benissimo seguirli, non gli avrebbero causato nessun danno in ogni caso – il suo metabolismo non gli permetteva di ingrassare; solo, una leggera irrequietezza percorreva le sue membra in quell'istante, e Sesshomaru poté riconoscerla come il desiderio di mostrare nero su bianco tutta la potenza che giaceva inutilizzata nel suo corpo in quel momento.

“ _Solo pochi giorni di attesa_ ”.

E le sessioni di allenamento avrebbero aiutato a scaricare qualcosa di quella tensione.

 

Dopo cena, venne trasmessa come di consueto la replica della sfilata, il che in realtà non portò molto di nuovo: un'ulteriore conferma dello splendore di Sesshomaru e dell'impressione grandiosa che il Distretto 1 aveva fatto.

– Bell'idea, il fiore – gli mormorò Trudy, seduta accanto a lui sul divano, con un sogghigno malizioso sulle labbra – Cominci a divertirti.

Nessun carro arrivava ad eguagliarli, era ben chiaro. Unico fastidioso, snervante dettaglio: il Distretto 2 ci era andato molto, troppo vicino.

Naraku aveva dispensato sorrisi sottili e sogghigni studiati lungo tutto il percorso, alternandoli a momenti in cui il suo volto era quasi serio, appena velato da una sfumatura d'ironia, spaventosamente attraente e perfino più carismatico. Non incarnava solo bellezza, ma potenza. Il pubblico ne sembrava timoroso e attratto allo stesso tempo, e nel dubbio Capitol non era famosa per prudenza e moderazione: la folla non si era risparmiata nell'adorarlo. E anche la ragazza, al suo fianco, faceva tutto un altro effetto rispetto alla Mietitura: quegli abiti neri da dea della guerra la rendevano molto più pericolosa e interessante, benché ancora nell'ombra del suo compagno.

– È una situazione del cavolo – commentò Trudy ad alta voce, spegnendo la televisione verso la fine del programma – A essere del tutto realisti, un'alleanza con quel tizio sarebbe grandiosa almeno per l'inizio, ma la sola idea...

– No – la interruppero insieme Taisho e figlio, nello stesso istante, nello stesso tono basso ma netto. Ma furono in qualche modo sovrastati da una voce più forte e tagliente.

– A Sesshomaru piacerebbe.

Ogni singolo paio d'occhi si voltò di scatto verso Abi. Neppure Sesshomaru si prese il disturbo di non renderla una cosa evidente, anzi: il suo fu il movimento più rapido e il suo sguardo incrociò quello della ragazza senza un momento di esitazione e senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la gelida irritazione e la propria fronte aggrottata.

“ _Cosa diavolo...?_ ”.

Abi non ne parve troppo turbata. Sollevò un sopracciglio con aria quasi calma e si rivolse direttamente a lui.

– Come, non è di questo che stavate parlando mentre vi strusciavate come anguille l'uno sull'altro? Sembrava molto _intimo_.

Il tono colmo di falsa innocenza e di sottintesi ebbe il suo effetto: quelle parole ebbero un suono tremendo, seguito dal silenzio più totale.

Un pugno sembrò stringersi attorno alle viscere di Sesshomaru, fatto di rabbia e frustrazione. Poté percepire i propri occhi lampeggiare d'odio, ma Abi ebbe perfino il coraggio di rivolgergli un pallido sorrisetto di scherno; il suo volto tornò amaro mentre si alzava dal divano e si dirigeva verso la propria camera, ma il suo passo fu più tranquillo del solito.

E stavolta non dovette nemmeno scomparire prima che l'attenzione generale la abbandonasse: Sesshomaru sentì lo stupore e la curiosità premergli sulla pelle senza aver bisogno di guardare le altre persone nella stanza.

“ _Merda_ ”.

I suoi muscoli erano tesi come una corda. Non poteva sopportare di rimanere seduto: si alzò in piedi, cercando di non farlo troppo di scatto, e solo a quel punto si voltò a fronteggiare gli altri.

Perfino Veronica non aveva avuto una risposta pronta per quella stoccata alle sue spalle e lo stava studiando, la fronte aggrottata. Fancy, Ginger e l'altro stilista parevano a gran disagio, Luke confuso, ma il peggio erano Trudy e suo padre: i loro occhi lo trapassavano da parte a parte, duri, sorpresi, ma soprattutto colmi di severo sospetto. Sesshomaru tentò di mantenere un'espressione impassibile, ma sapeva di non poter nascondere la rabbia.

– Una spiegazione? – chiese alla fine Taisho, ma il tono inflessibile e il ghiaccio nei suoi occhi resero più che chiaro che si trattasse di un ordine, non di una richiesta, e che un no in risposta non era contemplabile – Qui e ora, Sesshomaru.

Il ragazzo morse un'imprecazione e un sospiro frustrato e impedì loro di sfuggire alle sue labbra. Se c'era una cosa che non poteva sopportare era raccontare di sé, specie se l'evento non aveva nessun reale valore come in quel caso, e specie se avrebbe potuto sollevare stupide controversie. Ma Abi lo aveva incastrato.

– Io e quel Tributo abbiamo parlato prima della sfilata – si costrinse alla fine a dire, tentando di controllare l'irritazione nella propria voce – È stato lui a venire da me. Fancy ci ha visti, eravamo accanto al mio carro. Nulla di importante. Qualche stupida minaccia per provare a intimorirmi. Il che prova che un'alleanza non è un'opzione.

Fancy annuì in segno di conferma, ma quasi tutti la ignorarono. Suo padre non pareva soddisfatto.

– La parte dello strusciarsi come anguille? – chiese Trudy, fredda, e Sesshomaru non pensò neppure per un istante che fosse mossa da frivola gelosia. Aveva la stessa identica espressione di Taisho, autoritaria, sicura, e pronta a pretendere risposte.

Represse una nuova ondata di furia e disagio.

– Era lui a giocare a fare il seduttore e a starmi troppo vicino – sibilò, il ricordo non certo un aiuto per calmare il suo animo. Una rapida occhiata alla stanza, e capì di non aver descritto la situazione in maniera meno ambigua e di dover chiarire ancora – Non ci siamo nemmeno _toccati_. Abi l'ha dipinta a colori mille volte più accesi della realtà. Dubbi sul perché?

Per fortuna, la seconda parte funzionò molto meglio: l'aria si rilassò in maniera percepibile. Trudy tornò ad appoggiare la schiena sul divano, suo padre sciolse le braccia incrociate sul suo petto e si portò le mani ai fianchi.

– Wow. Bella stronza – commentò la ragazza, la voce ancora un po' dura, ma anche sollevata – Puoi calmarti, Junior. Ti credo. Ma avresti dovuto parlarcene prima.

– Non aveva rilevanza – ripeté Sesshomaru, benché a proprio malgrado meno sulla difensiva.

– Lascia che sia io a decidere cos'ha rilevanza e cosa no – rispose suo padre, serio, ma più calmo, un velo di stanchezza sul volto – Dovrai parlarmi delle sessioni di allenamento, domani sera. Abbiamo già deciso come ti devi comportare, ma voglio aggiungere, per quanto sia superfluo, che dovrai tenere gli occhi aperti e osservare gli altri da vicino, ora che puoi. È forse la fase più importante della preparazione. Molto dipende da te, ma non posso esserne lasciato fuori.

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio per un attimo, guardandolo, ma poi annuì.

– Promemoria: Distretto 2 – aggiunse Trudy, per poi alzare le mani in segno di resa sotto la sua occhiata – Lo so, un'ovvietà, ma bisogna procedere con ordine, ok? A parte quello, anche l'11 non sembrava male, per una volta nella storia.

– Davvero – concordò Taisho – La ragazza, soprattutto.

– Il maschio sembrava fortino, pure – commentò Luke, con aria partecipe, salvo poi schiarirsi la voce – Ehm, chiedo scusa. Prima volta che mi ritrovo a oziare, qui. Mi domando come Abi pensi di poter essere preparata se se ne sta tutto il tempo in camera sua. Non me ne frega niente, ma...

– Tenta domani mattina – gli rispose Taisho, cupo – Anche perché la voglio sotto osservazione.

– Ricevuto.

Per un momento calò un silenzio piuttosto vuoto.

– Abbastanza emozioni per un giorno – disse infine suo padre, guardando Sesshomaru – Puoi andare a dormire, se vuoi. Riposati.

Lui non perse tempo a farselo ripetere. Mormorò un “Buonanotte” incolore, ignorò le risposte e si ritirò nelle sue stanze.

Le parole di suo padre occupavano la sua mente.

“ _Anche perché la voglio sotto osservazione_ ”.

Già. Il messaggio era chiaro.

Non sentiva di aver sottovalutato Abi. Rimaneva una stupida ragazzina irrazionale, per nulla al suo livello dal punto di vista fisico; ma il colpo di quella sera era stato astuto. Non aveva portato nessuna reale conseguenza e Sesshomaru era riuscito a riparare i danni, perché davvero non aveva avuto nulla da nascondere e lei aveva agito quasi alla cieca – ma cieca non era. Poteva avere una lingua affilata. Gli aveva anche ricordato l'incombenza delle interviste, di lì a pochi giorni, un momento in cui avrebbe dovuto esercitare tutto il proprio autocontrollo e anche di più. In conclusione, avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione a non fornirle più materiale per infangarlo, precederla nel riferire eventi inconsueti a suo padre – il che non era una prospettiva allettante. Si infilò nel letto magnificamente morbido masticando insulti alla volta della sua compagna.

Come se Naraku non fosse stato irritante da solo. Lo rivide, così vicino a lui, così sensuale, così sottilmente crudele. Era riuscito a eclissarlo, alla fine, ma non poteva toglierselo dalla testa. Non si sarebbe mai piegato ad accettare il suo aiuto, non ne aveva bisogno.

“ _Sembrava molto intimo_ ”.

Si sistemò su un fianco con un movimento nervoso.

Stronzate.

L'unico momento in cui avrebbero potuto essere più vicini sarebbe stato solo quello in cui l'avrebbe ucciso.

 

 

 

Negli ultimi giorni, Trudy si era già detta un paio di volte che Sesshomaru era senza ombra di dubbio il ragazzo più sbagliato in tutta Panem per cui prendersi una cotta. Primo: stava per scendere nell'Arena degli Hunger Games. Secondo: seriamente? _Sesshomaru_? Cielo, aveva la scritta “orribile fidanzato” stampata sulla fronte a caratteri cubitali: freddo, distante, chiuso, per nulla affettuoso, egocentrico, vicino al mutismo. Un disastro. Terzo: era il figlio del boss, il che rendeva le cose un po' imbarazzanti.

L'aveva conosciuto subito dopo aver vinto i propri Giochi, e allora era ancora un ragazzino di quattordici anni. Non l'aveva visto molto in seguito, al punto che per lei era diventato quasi un'entità eterea di cui parlare con Hyou e basta, e con crescente preoccupazione – il fantomatico “mio figlio”, una sorta di creatura mitologica destinata a creare un sacco di problemi. Ma in quegli ultimi giorni aveva dovuto fronteggiare il fatto che “mio figlio” fosse in realtà un ragazzo cresciuto e più che mai... _concreto._

Era sexy da far paura. Immaginarselo come idraulico in casa propria e poi vederlo in quella camicia attillata da modello era stato abbastanza. Ma il costume della sfilata? Se fossero stati chiusi in una stanza, soli... beh, era meglio che papà non sapesse quello che le passava per la testa. E in fondo il suo carattere non era _così_ atroce, a farci un po' l'abitudine e a saperlo gestire. E il lampo di gioia nei suoi occhi al complimento del padre al suo aspetto? Quello era stato adorabile.

Ma allo stesso tempo, Trudy era una Mentore seria. Conosceva il limite tra volere e dovere. E in quel momento, guardando Hyou in piedi di fronte a una vetrata voltandole le spalle, sapeva che il dovere era decisamente la cosa più importante.

A ripensarci, era ancora davvero incazzata con Bline. Era ovvio che tutti i Mentori e i Tributi avrebbero giocato come ogni anno, e non si sarebbero fatti indietro con un sorriso – “ _Oh, povera tragica vicenda famigliare, lasceremo questo ragazzo vincere perché abbiamo un cuore gentile_ ”? Certo, possibile. Nel mondo dei sogni, degli unicorni arcobaleno e delle fatine.

Ma quale _verme_ avrebbe mai potuto rivolgersi a un padre in quel modo, annunciandogli a viso aperto di essere pronto a far ammazzare suo figlio senza esitazione? Se solo Trudy fosse stata al posto di Hyou, gli avrebbe fatto saltare tutti i denti con un pugno, e non si sarebbe fermata lì. Ma d'altronde, Taisho era eccezionale per molte ragioni, per quanto Trudy potesse vedere con chiarezza quanto la ferita nel suo animo fosse profonda.

Ginger e gli stilisti erano andati a letto, lasciando i Mentori da soli.

– Come ti senti? – domandò Veronica, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Nessun bisogno di sapere a chi la domanda fosse rivolta.

Poterono sentire Taisho soffocare un sospiro – ma non suonò sconsolato.

– La verità? – disse, senza voltarsi – Bline ha fatto un errore.

Luke e Trudy si scambiarono un'occhiata all'istante: buone notizie in arrivo. Splendide notizie. Ma non risposero, e come si erano aspettati Hyou continuò a parlare.

– Forse ho sottovalutato me stesso. La mia rabbia, la mia paura. Ma adesso mi è chiaro: Sesshomaru uscirà vivo da quell'Arena. Lo tirerò fuori con le mie mani e lo riporterò a casa. E voglio vedere la fine dei bastardi che proveranno a impedirmi di salvare mio figlio.

Trudy fu scossa da un brivido. L'aria era elettrica. La forza, la determinazione vibravano come le onde di una musica dal volume troppo alto, tremenda, che penetrava fino alle ossa.

Non avendo figli, probabilmente non poteva capire davvero. Ma tutte le chiacchiere su come gli animali diventassero feroci all'inverosimile se si tentava di attaccare i loro cuccioli non sembravano più inutili stronzate. E Bline aveva pestato i piedi alla Tigre e al cucciolo sbagliati.

– Andremo alla grande – rispose alla fine Luke, con evidente ammirazione nella voce – Bisogna dirlo, si vede che il ragazzo ha stoffa. In cinque ce la possiamo fare, e non lo dico tanto per.

Finalmente Hyou si voltò. I suoi lineamenti erano solcati da stanchezza e da una rabbia appena domata. Trudy non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto reggere tutto il giorno, affrontare telecamere e ficcanaso, domande indiscrete e insensibili, sorridere per un intero banchetto e dare l'impressione di essere calmo e perfino orgoglioso. Era stato magnifico, ma doveva averlo distrutto.

– Ce la possiamo fare – ripeté – Sì, lo so. È vero. Ci credo, perfino. Grazie, ragazzi.

– Di nulla – risposero tutti e tre quasi all'unisono. Poi Trudy sorrise.

– Abbiamo già i primi risultati – disse, cercando di suonare rassicurante – Ma è il momento che anche tu vada a dormire, boss. Sei esausto.

Lui non tentò di negare, passandosi una mano sul volto.

– Certo. Dovremmo andare tutti.

Loro annuirono. In breve erano in piedi, avviandosi verso le loro camere, mormorandosi la buonanotte a vicenda. Trudy imboccò un corridoio subito dopo Luke, ma Veronica, dietro di lei, le afferrò un braccio, portandola a voltarsi.

Trudy fu molto sorpresa dal suo gesto e soprattutto dalla tristezza nei suoi occhi. Certo, non avevano appena discusso questioni allegre, ma...

– Poche parole – disse Veronica, piano – Non innamorarti di lui. Non ancora.

Fu così improvviso che l'altra rimase a bocca aperta, ma anche se avesse voluto rispondere non avrebbe potuto: Veronica lasciò la presa e si allontanò nella direzione opposta, dove in effetti erano le sue stanze.

“ _Beh, figo_ ”.

Considerava Veronica sua amica, benché il loro legame fosse stato costruito più sulla convivenza forzata che per loro volontà. Ma quella non era affatto una cosa che accadesse spesso.

– Perdonala. In fondo ha ragione.

Trudy si girò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Luke. Il ragazzo aveva un sorriso più triste del solito sul volto, come se il momento non fosse strano abbastanza. Notando la sua confusione, il ragazzo riprese a parlare.

– È successo l'anno dopo la mia vittoria – spiegò, con un accenno di malinconia – Il Tributo aveva fegato e bell'aspetto, ma lo stronzo del Distretto 3 che poi ha tra l'altro vinto i Giochi gli ha piantato un coltello nel petto.

– Ero piccola, ma penso di ricordarmelo – rispose Trudy – E lei... si era presa una cotta?

– Forse qualcosa di più, e ricambiata, pure – replicò Luke – In ogni caso, era seria e composta anche durante il mio anno, ma poi la cosa è peggiorata parecchio. Anche se ho cercato di lavorarci...

Trudy si concesse un sorrisetto.

– Ancora nessuna fortuna, eh? Certo che sei tenace. Com'è andata quella cena la settimana scorsa? Nessun bacio?

– Affari miei – ribatté Luke, ma stava sogghignando – La cosa importante è che non ha cattive intenzioni. Anzi. Vuole solo il tuo bene.

Trudy si morse un labbro. Ci aveva quasi sperato, di sviare l'attenzione.

– Gente, non è nulla di serio – disse, più noncurante di quanto non si sentisse.

– Ah-ah. Ma davvero. Anche qualcosa di “non serio” non è saggio. Aspetta che vinca.

Lei rimase in silenzio. Provò a immaginare uno scenario con Sesshomaru morto – e se ne pentì all'istante: una fitta di dolore le trafisse il petto e lo stomaco.

Maledizione. Era già troppo difficile da accettare.

Era piuttosto sicura, però, che presunto amore non c'entrasse: il punto era che quel ragazzo pareva invincibile. Che le piacesse in quel senso o meno, era troppo bello, troppo elegante, troppo _intenso_ per svanire. E Hyou ne sarebbe stato annientato, e lei non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

– Deve farcela – si ritrovò a dire con voce dura – Non lo dico per me. Deve farcela e basta.

– Lo so – rispose Luke – Chissà... fra le sue capacità, un pubblico in delirio, un padre spaventoso, una mentore cotta come una pera, un'altra che vuole aiutare la pera e un genio generoso e brillante come me, senza contare il legame che abbiamo con il boss... a pensarci, ne ha di supporto.

– Chiamami pera di nuovo e ti farò riprovare sulla pelle l'ebbrezza dei Giochi – lo ammonì Trudy, ritrovando un mezzo sogghigno – Ma sul serio. Questa sarà un'Edizione pazzesca.

– L'hai detto. Per ora vado a godermi il mio materasso. Buonanotte, tortorella.

Trudy represse l'impulso di replicare con turpiloquio, scosse la testa e gli diede la buonanotte a propria volta.

Infilandosi a letto, ciò di cui si rese conto fu che, con tutta la loro voglia di aiutare, Veronica e Luke erano riusciti solo a renderla molto più inquieta di quanto non fosse prima.

 


	5. Inizi

Sesshomaru si svegliò da una notte priva di sogni, visto che la giornata precedente era stata abbastanza intensa da evitarglieli.

Per quanto il materasso fosse comodo e le coperte tiepide proprio al punto giusto, non indugiò nel letto più del necessario: si alzò e si preparò con calma, ma senza perdere tempo. Si mise un paio di jeans elasticizzati alla perfezione e una maglietta sportiva bianca e grigio scuro, attillata sui suoi muscoli ma traspirante: non programmava di allenarsi duramente come faceva di solito nella sua palestra, ma era bene essere comodi.

Scoprì che la colazione era costituita da un buffet. Abi si stava servendo, vestita con un paio di leggings scuri e una lunga canottiera verde chiaro. Si scambiarono una fredda occhiata, ma poi lei gli voltò le spalle e andò a sedersi accanto a Luke e Veronica, che parvero iniziare a parlarle, e per lui andava bene così. Da parte sua, affiancò Trudy per prendere un piatto e lei gli diede il buongiorno con un sorrisetto.

– Ben svegliato, Junior. Quando sei pronto vieni a sederti con me e il boss, ok? Devi essere giù alle dieci, abbiamo il tempo per qualche altra parola.

Annuì, lanciando un'occhiata a suo padre, seduto di spalle a un tavolo più piccolo poco distante.

Lui e Trudy spesero un po' di tempo a pescare dai vari piatti, e Sesshomaru non aveva dimenticato gli ordini del suo Mentore: non lesinò sul bacon, le uova, le salsicce e il prosciutto, si versò un grosso bicchiere di succo d'arancia e decise anche di avere una coppa di macedonia, sebbene non fosse certo di voler davvero mangiare tutto quel cibo.

Prese posto alla sinistra di suo padre, che alzò gli occhi da pane e marmellata.

– Buongiorno – lo salutò l'uomo in tono calmo, studiando per un istante i piatti tra le sue mani.

– Buongiorno – rispose Sesshomaru piano, senza scomporsi, iniziando ad appoggiarli con cautela sul tavolo. Trudy si sedette accanto a lui e per un po' mangiarono tutti e tre in silenzio, mentre anche Ginger e gli stilisti arrivavano nella stanza uno a uno; ebbero il buonsenso di non disturbare i Mentori, malgrado Sesshomaru potesse sentire i loro sguardi su di sé.

Alla fine, dopo aver sorseggiato una tazza di caffè, suo padre si schiarì la voce.

– Ti va di ascoltarmi per un momento? – chiese con aria piuttosto calma e cortese, ma seria, attirando la sua attenzione. Sesshomaru alzò gli occhi dalla sua frutta e lo fissò, in un chiaro segno d'assenso. Trudy continuò a godersi una ciambella, ma lui sapeva che era in ascolto.

– Ricapitolando – cominciò allora Taisho, suonando appena stanco, ma pratico – Non hai bisogno di tirarti indietro. Comunque, se puoi, tieni la tua bravura con la spada per un momento in cui sei certo di essere osservato.

– Traduzione: il cocco di Bline deve vederti – intervenne Trudy, in un tono noncurante e pacifico che rivelava una certa perfidia – Fagli sparire quel sogghigno del cazzo dalla faccia.

Sesshomaru non si era mai sentito più pronto e incline a eseguire un comando. Si assicurò che la ragazza cogliesse il suo sguardo inevitabilmente illuminato da una scintilla di soddisfazione, e lei ricambiò con un occhiolino.

– L'idea è quella – concordò anche suo padre, sebbene avesse un sopracciglio appena sollevato. Trudy ridacchiò, ma poi si sforzò di tornare seria perché l'altro potesse continuare – Non dimenticarti, comunque, di imparare anche qualcosa di nuovo. Ad esempio, non so come te la cavi a distinguere piante velenose da quelle commestibili.

– Ho studiato alcuni libri a riguardo.

Tornato impassibile mentre ascoltava, Sesshomaru non aveva battuto ciglio nel rispondere. Il volto di Taisho fu attraversato da un guizzo di sorpresa.

– A scuola? – gli domandò, con aria appena confusa.

– No. Per prepararmi.

L'espressione di suo padre non si scompose troppo, ma era molto facile distinguervi uno stupore in qualche modo ammirato.

“ _Sì, so fare qualcosa di diverso dal combattimento corpo a corpo_ ”.

Anche Trudy sembrava colpita.

– Diamine, se sei un tipo serio – commentò, con un mezzo sorriso – Io non mi sono mai presa tanto disturbo fino all'ultimo.

Taisho non aveva staccato gli occhi da lui.

– Beh... ottimo – riuscì alla fine a rispondere, cauto, quasi con un leggero imbarazzo – Mettiti alla prova per vedere quanto ricordi, comunque. Quello che suggerisco è alternare armi e trucchi di sopravvivenza, in modo da mantenere l'attenzione degli Strateghi e dei tuoi avversari senza trascurare i dettagli più importanti, come fare un fuoco.

Riguardo a quello Sesshomaru conosceva la teoria senza aver avuto occasione di fare pratica, ma evitò di puntualizzarlo. Aveva in ogni caso afferrato molto bene l'idea della strategia ed era sicuro di essere in grado di metterla in pratica, dunque annuì senza ribattere.

– Un'altra piccola cosa – aggiunse Trudy, abbandonando per un momento la propria aria scherzosa – È ovvio che vuoi giocare in solitaria, e ok, puoi concedertelo. Ma se, e dico se, vedi l'opportunità per un'alleanza molto vantaggiosa... non buttarla via senza pensarci, riflettici su almeno un pochino. Promesso?

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio, fissando quel poco di macedonia che aveva avanzato. Un nuovo consiglio ragionevole che nessuno avrebbe potuto rifiutare di seguire in partenza, ma non voleva illuderli con un assenso troppo deciso: era senza ombra di dubbio pronto e determinato a lavorare da solo. Trovava insensato, viscido e disonesto instaurare falsi legami con qualcuno che sarebbe stato destinato alla fine a morire a spesa della _sua_ vittoria; inoltre, ovviamente, poteva risolvere i propri problemi da sé, o al più grazie a suo padre e agli sponsor.

– Prova solo a pensare che, in caso non ci sia un luogo ben sicuro e riparato per dormire, potresti trovarti a desiderare qualcuno che faccia la guardia – osservò Taisho, più freddo – Nessuno può essere sempre vigile.

“ _Posso trovare un mezzo per allertarmi, una trappola, un trucco. E la guardia, al contrario, potrebbe tradirmi_ ”.

Ma rinunciò a ribattere, perché non era una questione su cui valesse la pena litigare: impossibile trovare un torto o una ragione. Non esistevano piani perfetti nei Giochi. Finì con l'annuire di nuovo, sebbene con la netta impressione che i suoi Mentori sapessero bene quanto lui che in realtà non si sarebbe impegnato molto sul fronte cooperazione. Da parte loro non insistettero, quindi poco male.

– Penso che per il momento sia abbastanza – sospirò allora suo padre, dopo qualche secondo di nervoso silenzio – Trudy?

– Certo – concordò lei, dopo aver inghiottito l'ultimo boccone di un muffin – Possiamo continuare stasera, con più materiale. Ah, sì, a proposito... non dimenticare il Distretto 11. E credo che questo sia quanto.

– Lo è – concluse Taisho, incrociando le braccia sul petto – Hai il tempo per finire di mangiare e sistemarti, se ne hai bisogno...

– Non ne ha bisogno – bofonchiò Trudy.

– … poi Ginger porterà te e Abi di sotto. Meglio arrivare in anticipo che in ritardo.

 

Dopo aver terminato la colazione – sentendosi molto meno appesantito di quello che avrebbe potuto prevedere, nonché piuttosto pieno di energia – ed essersi lavato i denti, tornò nelle stanze comuni e vide suo padre all'ingresso. Gli si affiancò senza una parola e rimase lì insieme a lui, in attesa. Taisho lo guardò, ma non provò a fare conversazione: accettò il silenzio della sua compagnia come era successo sul treno in arrivo a Capitol appena un giorno esatto prima – sembravano essere passati secoli in più.

Ginger e Abi arrivarono quasi insieme. L'accompagnatrice gli rivolse un gran sorriso.

– Già pronto? Splendido – cinguettò, sistemandosi con un gesto affettato i capelli, quasi maliziosa – Direi che possiamo andare, vero? La giornata è lunga, ma c'è così tanto da fare!

Banale, ma vero, sebbene la sua vocetta leziosa facesse sembrare il concetto così stupido.

Abi aveva già le dita sulla maniglia della porta d'ingresso, incalzando per uscire dall'appartamento. Sesshomaru e suo padre si scambiarono un'occhiata.

– Buon lavoro – fu il congedo dell'uomo, con un accenno di amarezza e tristezza su cui Sesshomaru non si interrogò troppo. Era ancora piuttosto comprensibile che l'umore di suo padre non fosse alle stelle.

L'ascensore portò i due ragazzi e Ginger al di sotto dell'edificio, nei sotterranei, dove le porte d'acciaio si aprirono su quella che a colpo d'occhio Sesshomaru giudicò la palestra più immensa che potesse essere concepita, ma fu ben attento a non lasciar trapelare sorpresa dalla propria espressione.

Ignorò i saluti dell'accompagnatrice mentre entrava nella stanza, già concentrato sulle persone presenti.

I ragazzini del Distretto 5, pallidi e tremanti. I due Volontari dal 4, che lo guardarono con evidente astio. Il giovane dal viso arrogante dal 10, che lo fissò altrettanto in cagnesco, insieme alla sua graziosa compagna, che tenne gli occhi bassi. Un paio di coppie così insignificanti che impiegò qualche secondo a collocarle come Distretto 3 e 7, per quanta poca attenzione vi aveva prestato.

Due uomini in uniforme si avvicinarono senza una parola e appuntarono un numero 1 sul retro della sua maglietta, come da prassi – benché piuttosto inutile.

– Potete iniziare a disporvi in cerchio – consigliò una donna d'aspetto atletico e autoritario che Sesshomaru identificò come possibile capoistruttrice della palestra – Lasciando spazio per gli altri, ovviamente.

I ragazzi obbedirono, malgrado l'evidente tensione nell'aria. Sesshomaru si mosse verso destra, trovandosi accanto al ragazzino dai capelli scuri raccolti in una corta coda dal 7, in modo da non dare le spalle all'ascensore; Abi si diresse senza esitare verso il lato opposto al suo, affiancandosi al ragazzo femmineo del Distretto 4. Furono l'unica coppia a separarsi, ma nessuno commentò.

In quel momento arrivarono i giovani dal Distretto 11. Sesshomaru li osservò con freddezza: il ragazzo non era vestito molto diversamente da lui, muscoloso per quanto basso; la femmina aveva raccolto i capelli in una coda di cavallo e pareva altrettanto pronta per un buon allenamento. Gli passarono di fronte per sistemarsi nel cerchio, ma non riuscirono a incrociare i suoi occhi per più di un secondo ciascuno. Successe quasi lo stesso con i Tributi dal 6, malgrado l'andatura appena baldanzosa del maschio dagli occhi azzurri mentre andava ad affiancare il ragazzo del 10 – avevano qualcosa di simile, quei due, nell'attitudine; poi le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono di nuovo e per un momento Sesshomaru vide solo il giovane moro dal volto pulito ma serio che si fece avanti. Per raggiungerlo, la bimba dovette quasi correre, tanto le sue piccole gambe erano corte. Si misero sul lato sinistro del cerchio, e Sesshomaru dovette imporsi di non prestarvi troppa attenzione; ebbe fortuna, perché il turno successivo fu quello del Distretto 8, e poté vedere per la prima volta da vicino la ragazza dal volto pallido e freddo, Kikyo. Si era truccata gli occhi di nero, i capelli d'ebano erano sciolti sulle spalle. Negli abiti sportivi mostrava un fisico invidiabile – molto snello, l'addome perfettamente piatto, le braccia sottili, ma anche formoso. Le sue iridi color caffè saettarono verso di lui, lo studiarono per un momento, poi si distolsero mentre lei seguiva il suo compagno – di cui Sesshomaru scorse solo i capelli raccolti in un'acconciatura che non aveva mai visto su un uomo. Si misero accanto alla coppia dal Distretto 11, e il ragazzo non molto ragazzo aveva quasi un sorrisino sulle labbra più rosse del normale.

Non passò molto tempo prima che accadesse l'inevitabile: Naraku e la sua compagna fecero il loro ingresso, vestiti di nero con quelli che parevano completi coordinati. Sesshomaru non aveva potuto che girarsi a guardare e gli occhi ardenti di Naraku si allacciarono ai suoi – il primo paio a non abbandonarli dopo un istante, ma anzi ad accendersi di una punta di divertimento. Anche senza il costume della sfilata, era ancora splendido come la notte – con quella sua pelle bianca, il portamento sicuro, la figura muscolosa, la splendida criniera di onde scure a incorniciargli il viso. Gli rivolse un sorriso beffardo e camminò dritto verso di lui, fermandosi ad appena una decina di centimetri. Sesshomaru era immobile come marmo.

– Dimmi che ti sono mancato, dolcezza – fu il sussurro che Naraku soffiò quasi al suo orecchio, abbastanza debole da perdersi nel rumore dei passi della ragazza e nei vaghi fruscii dei movimenti nervosi del resto del gruppo, ma chiaro a sufficienza da irrigidire i muscoli della sua schiena, prima che fossero costretti a distogliere lo sguardo l'uno dall'altro mentre Naraku si sistemava al suo fianco, un braccio che quasi sfiorava il suo. Benché Sesshomaru avesse mantenuto il proprio gelido contegno per tutto il tempo, di fronte a quell'evidente provocazione strinse appena le labbra. Rimase fermo, rilassando le spalle, costringendosi a domare l'irritazione. Non poteva concedersi nessun accenno di cedimento: era sotto l'attenzione di tutti, e soprattutto quella di Abi – che stava apertamente fissando lui e Naraku, un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto.

I Tributi del Distretto 12 arrivarono per ultimi – non che ci si potesse aspettare molto di diverso da loro. Andarono a occupare l'unico spazio rimasto libero, e a quel punto la capoistruttrice si fece avanti schiarendosi la voce.

– Buongiorno – cominciò a parlare in tono pratico e sicuro – Il mio nome è Linda e il mio compito è di supervisionare la vostra attività di preparazione per i Giochi. La palestra è divisa in postazioni. In ciascuna di esse troverete un istruttore o più in grado di assistervi. Potete cogliere quest'occasione per apprendere tecniche di combattimento e di sopravvivenza. Non ci sono limiti al tempo che potete passare in una postazione, né al numero di postazioni in cui potete esercitarvi. Ma ogni scontro diretto tra Tributi è severamente proibito.

Per un momento, i suoi occhi dardeggiarono nella direzione di Naraku e Sesshomaru, che non batté ciglio, il volto gelido. Poi prese a elencare le numerose postazioni e lui ascoltò con attenzione, cercando di annotare nella propria mente ciò che più lo interessava. Lance e giavellotti, per esempio. Costruire un riparo. Trappole avanzate. Tiro con l'arco, e molto altro.

Una volta che la lista fu terminata, alla donna rimase poco da dire.

– Gli Strateghi arriveranno per osservarvi in mattinata. Per qualsiasi dubbio, problema o domanda potete rivolgervi a me. Potete cominciare.

Dopo un istante di generale esitazione, il cerchio iniziò quasi subito a disperdersi. Sesshomaru voltò le spalle a Naraku appena poté e si allontanò; altri Tributi gli cedettero il passo mentre camminava verso una serie di tapis-roulant: si sarebbe riscaldato per una decina di minuti, poi avrebbe iniziato a fare sul serio.

 

 

 

Jakotsu non si sarebbe definito entusiasta di partecipare agli Hunger Games: non voleva morire, affatto – e chi mai l'avrebbe desiderato, all'età di diciassette anni? Ma non si dava per spacciato, perlomeno. E, dannazione, la quantità di bellezza maschile in quell'edizione era da capogiro.

Ovviamente, i due super-fusti dai primi Distretti sarebbero bastati e avanzati da soli: che corpi, che volti, che fascino, troppo tutto insieme per due persone sole. Non sapeva decidere quale fosse in effetti il più sexy: quello sguardo di ghiaccio insostenibile che avrebbe fatto tremare una statua, quell'aria da “ _Non riuscirai mai e poi mai a rendermi tuo_ ” che spingeva a bramare l'esatto contrario, o piuttosto quel sogghigno invitante, quella promessa lasciva e pericolosa, “ _Arrenditi a me e ti farò conoscere il paradiso e l'inferno da cui vengo_ ”? Molto difficile. Ma Jakotsu tendeva a preferire in ogni caso prede più abbordabili – come quel belloccio dal Distretto 10, viso un po' duro ma così _carino_ , fisico magro ma niente affatto da buttare, o quel tizio dal Distretto 6, che aveva la stessa arroganza unita a maggior sicurezza. Anche il Tributo dal 12 non era male, o perlomeno non lo sembrava da distante. Si trattava comunque di riflessioni che avrebbero avuto molto più senso se di lì a pochi giorni non fossero stati tutti lanciati nell'Arena ad ammazzarsi tra di loro – non che l'idea di riuscire a catturare uno qualsiasi di loro e giocarci un po' non avesse un che di perversamente eccitante... oh, sì, era pronto a uccidere. La situazione era schifosa, ma era pronto ad affrontarla senza scrupoli. Il che lo portava a una certa idea con cui anche il suo Mentore aveva concordato.

Perché era ben lontano dallo scordarsi di quel gustoso cupcake al cioccolato dal Distretto 11.

Stargli a fianco, così vicino, mentre la capoistruttrice parlava, era stata una dolcissima tortura – era ancora più bello di quanto non apparisse sulle telecamere, che non valorizzavano abbastanza i suoi occhi di un blu profondo quanto un oceano, i riflessi nei capelli neri raccolti in una lunga e stretta treccia, le sfumature della pelle scura e liscia. Era più basso e forse più giovane di lui, ma non gli interessava: a poterselo permettere, con quel bocconcino sarebbe andato ben oltre il tenersi per mano. E a parte quello, il ragazzo sembrava forte. Forse qualche sponsor si sarebbe interessato a lui, se avesse avuto un buon punteggio alle sessioni private con gli Strateghi e fatto un'intervista accattivante, sperando che i due semidei non rubassero davvero tutto il denaro e il pubblico come purtroppo non pareva implausibile. Tra le scelte ragionevolmente possibili per un'alleanza, lui era la migliore, e i motivi non erano nemmeno finiti.

Quando la donna congedò il gruppo, lasciandoli liberi di iniziare i propri allenamenti, il suo cupcake lo abbandonò piuttosto in fretta, ma lui non lo perse di vista in mezzo agli altri Tributi un po' disorientati. Si lasciò alle spalle Kikyo – quell'insoffribile, silenziosa stronza che grazie al cielo aveva concordato sull'essere preparati in sedi separate – e lo seguì. Lo osservò fermarsi, esitante, accanto alla postazione delle armi da taglio corte, per poi passare oltre; sembrava indeciso sulla strada da prendere nel labirinto della palestra, e alla fine Jakotsu lo affiancò.

Aveva pure un buon argomento con cui rompere il ghiaccio.

– Ehi – lo chiamò sfiorandogli un braccio con una mano, e quando lui si voltò a guardarlo gli rivolse un sorriso – Ciao, quasi omonimo.

Quegli occhi blu notte si riempirono di sorpresa mentre incrociavano i suoi, le labbra si socchiusero appena – per un attimo, sembrò perfino più giovane e adorabile.

Poi capì, forse lo riconobbe, perché ricambiò il sorriso, scoprendo i suoi denti bianchi e forti, sebbene con una certa esitazione.

– Ehi – salutò di rimando, piuttosto amichevole, ma cauto. Come biasimarlo? Erano agli Hunger Games.

– Bankotsu, dico bene? – continuò Jakotsu, con un occhiolino – È facile da ricordare.

– Già – sorrise l'altro dopo un attimo, un poco più rilassato – Come Jakotsu. Pazzesco, eh?

L'interpellato ridacchiò, deliziato.

– È qualcosa di cui parlano, no? – rispose, il tono a metà tra lo scherzoso e il serio, con un'occhiata eloquente. Un'ombra passò sul volto di Bankotsu.

– Già – ripeté, suonando appena più cupo, distogliendo lo sguardo – Tutto conta.

Dopo essersi quasi riscaldata, la temperatura tra loro tornò a scendere di qualche grado. Ma Jakotsu sapeva essere determinato.

– Beh, bellezza... ti va di allenarti insieme per un po'? – domandò senza nessuna traccia di timidezza o incertezza. Ovviamente il “per un po'” era di circostanza. “ _Starei con te tutta la mia vita, piccolo. Ops, pessima scelta di parole. Per fortuna non l'ho detto_ ”.

Bankotsu sembrò stupirsi della richiesta e del suo tono. Come c'era da aspettarsi, esitò – sempre meglio che un secco rifiuto, se non altro. Si guardò attorno, a vuoto, e poi lo squadrò da capo a piedi, atto più che comprensibile. Si morse il labbro inferiore per un momento – cielo, quant'era _carino_ –, poi parve prendere una decisione.

– Suppongo che vada bene – rispose, grattandosi la testa con una mano – Sempre che, sai com'è... i nostri programmi, uhm, coincidano, più o meno.

“ _Bingo_ ”.

– Non mi preoccuperei troppo di quello – replicò Jakotsu all'istante, cercando di contenere la propria soddisfazione per quella prima piccola vittoria – Abbiamo tempo per fare tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno entrambi.

Lo sguardo di Bankotsu stava già assumendo un che di più rilassato e deciso.

– Va bene, allora – disse, tornando ad accennare un sorriso – Mi piaci abbastanza.

“ _Oddio, piano, pasticcino. Così mi farai arrossire_ ”.

Per fortuna, subito dopo aver parlato Bankotsu si era girato a guardare alla propria destra, e dunque non poteva aver notato l'espressione maliziosa che si era dipinta all'istante sul volto di Jakotsu – la quale avrebbe potuto complicare un pochino le cose che stavano andando così lisce.

– Intendi invitare anche lui? – chiese invece Bankotsu, quasi con un sogghigno divertito. L'altro si voltò seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo, e impiegò solo pochi attimi per capire a chi si stesse riferendo.

Il terzo loro apparente fratello separato alla nascita era in piedi, poco distante, intrecciando alcuni nodi senza molto entusiasmo. Era un ragazzo non troppo alto, ma dall'aria matura, gentile e seria allo stesso tempo; non proprio il tipo di Jakotsu, ma nemmeno sarebbe stato possibile definirlo non attraente. Mancava semplicemente di caratteristiche che catturassero davvero l'attenzione, con quei lineamenti comuni, il semplice colore castano degli occhi e dei capelli, la costituzione regolare e asciutta. Sembrava il classico bravo figliolo della porta accanto, né più né meno, e con ogni probabilità nel suo Distretto lo era.

Proprio mentre loro lo stavano fissando, sollevò lo sguardo e sbirciò nella loro direzione. Lo colsero in pieno, ma lui tornò in fretta a seguire le istruzioni per un nodo dall'aria complessa – che comunque gli stava riuscendo, in apparenza.

Jakotsu si ritrovò a reprimere un sorrisetto. Beh, perché no? Le cose avrebbero potuto essere molto interessanti in quel modo. A dire il vero ci aveva pure pensato in precedenza, ma a voler procedere un passo alla volta Bankotsu era sembrato la miglior prima scelta, e lo era ancora... ma cosa impediva di essere in tre anziché in due, finché entrambi concordavano?

Incrociò gli occhi blu del suo compagno. Si scambiarono un muto, divertito assenso. Si incamminarono verso il terzo ragazzo quasi in perfetta sincronia.

Se non altro, era un'ottima partenza.

Lui li vide arrivare, ma poco male: il piano non era quello di prenderlo di sorpresa. Jakotsu gli sorrise mentre lui appoggiava le corde con cui stava lavorando sul ripiano e si voltava verso di loro, con aria cauta, ma non sorpresa. Quando furono vicini abbastanza, fu Bankotsu a prendere la parola.

– Vediamo... il tuo nome era un pochino familiare – iniziò, fingendo un'espressione pensosa, adorabile e sexy allo stesso tempo – Suikotsu, se non vado errato. Ho una buona memoria, vero?

Negli occhi del ragazzo c'era già un'evidente scintilla di sincero interesse, e sulle sue labbra un accenno di dolce sorriso – la cosa più inaspettata da trovare, in quel posto.

– Buona, ma non quanto la mia – rispose, stando al gioco – Mi ricordo entrambi i vostri: Jakotsu e Bankotsu.

– Impressionante! Complimenti!

Jakotsu ridacchiò e presto gli altri due lo seguirono. Non erano suoni che venissero direttamente dal cuore – più il nervoso scaricarsi di una tensione accumulatasi nei due giorni che avevano seguito la Mietitura, passati a riflettere sul pericolo incombente, su una situazione disperata, sul fatto di provenire da Distretti di cui nessuno si interessava mai. Perfino lì, in quel momento, era impossibile non ricordarsi che anche con tutta la fortuna del mondo solo uno di loro avrebbe potuto essere vivo di lì a poco. Ma se c'era un modo per combattere, era proprio di fronte ai loro occhi. Jakotsu lo sapeva e basta, malgrado il silenzio un po' imbarazzante che era appena calato tra di loro.

– Possiamo unirci a te? – chiese alla fine Bankotsu, indicando le corde semi-intrecciate.

Suikotsu li fissò a turno. Poi annuì.

– Non ci vedo nulla di male – constatò, il che avrebbe potuto essere opinabile in circostanze anche solo appena diverse, ma Jakotsu concordava senza ombra di dubbio. Prima che potesse rispondere, però, il suo sguardo cadde al di là della spalla di Suikotsu stesso, posandosi senza più distogliersene sul Tributo del Distretto 2, in lontananza.

Quel pezzo di manzo avrebbe meritato di essere ammirato in qualsiasi istante, certo, ma in quel momento il punto era l'assoluta sicurezza con cui si stava dirigendo verso un percorso a ostacoli sopraelevato dall'aria non troppo complessa, ma nemmeno amichevole. Ben presto Bankotsu e Suikotsu si accorsero della direzione del suo sguardo e la seguirono, curiosi: finirono con l'assistere tutti e tre allo spettacolo.

Il principe delle tenebre si consultò con l'istruttore insieme alla sua compagna, poi salì per primo lungo la scala a pioli che portava alla piattaforma di partenza, rapido e sicuro. Poi l'istruttore parve azionare un meccanismo e il Tributo iniziò a correre.

Per prima cosa percorse uno stretto cilindro di gomma orizzontale che girava lentamente su se stesso senza perdere l'equilibrio neppure un momento; poi affrontò una parente inclinata di almeno quarantacinque gradi dalla superficie irregolare e insidiosa senza fermarsi un istante; infine iniziò a saltare attraverso una serie di piedistalli mobili, ovviamente senza cadere, giunse alla piattaforma d'arrivo e scese le scale con perfetta disinvoltura, come se avesse appena fatto una passeggiata.

Se i tre ragazzi fossero rimasti a guardare più a lungo, avrebbero visto la sua compagna eseguire le stesse identiche mosse pressoché altrettanto alla perfezione, ma a quel punto erano già impegnati e scambiarsi occhiate accigliate; a peggiorare le cose, Suikotsu accennò con la testa nella direzione opposta, verso i tapis-roulant. Non era facile non individuare Sesshomaru Taisho – un nome rimaneva impresso se ripetuto in continuazione in televisione e se i propri Mentori impallidivano solo a sentirlo – correre a velocità più che sostenuta senza battere ciglio; dopo una decina di secondi, neanche gli avessero dato un segnale, decise di fermarsi e di allontanarsi dalla macchina: neanche un accenno di fiatone, non una goccia di sudore sulla sua fronte.

In qualche modo, perfino schianti del genere perdevano un po' di attrattiva se Jakotsu li immaginava pronti a dargli la caccia e ucciderlo – piuttosto difficile figurarseli fallire. D'altra parte, troppa sicurezza poteva essere talvolta letale, si consolò. E il sogno di ridurli in ginocchio, sanguinanti e in lacrime, diventava ancora più dolce, per quanto distante, per quanto offuscato da paura e disillusione. Di certo, Jakotsu non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerlo da solo, e non a caso si voltò verso i propri nuovi compagni giusto in quel momento. Ormai da un pezzo tra loro regnava il silenzio.

– Un uno contro uno con quei due mostri è suicidio – mormorò Suikotsu alla fine, la fronte corrugata – Ma pare che nemmeno la fuga sia un'opzione.

Jakotsu lasciò passare un altro secondo di studiata pausa, perché le parole mettessero le radici, prima di sorridere.

– Ecco perché esiste il gioco di squadra.

Gli occhi di Suikotsu si illuminarono, come se il ragazzo avesse appena sentito esattamente quello che aveva sperato di sentire. Bankotsu esitò un momento, le sopracciglia aggrottate come se stesse riflettendo, ma poi sogghignò, fissando a turno gli altri due.

– Non sottovalutatemi – disse, sgranchendosi un braccio in un gesto di costruita disinvoltura, ma senza dare l'impressione di scherzare – Non sono _così_ irraggiungibili, rimangono sempre umani. Sono sicuro che, magari presi uno alla volta, potrei dare loro del filo da torcere. Ma... mi piace come suona gioco di squadra. Può andare, se voi due valete qualcosa. E credo saremmo una storia abbastanza interessante da attirare sponsor.

Il sorriso di Jakotsu si allargò. Piuttosto presuntuoso, il fanciullo. Arrogante, e in qualche modo si capiva che fosse abituato a considerarsi il migliore – e se solo i primi Distretti non avessero sfornato quei campioni, avrebbe perfino potuto esserlo davvero, in quella palestra. Era in qualche modo evidente.

– Ti prometto che ti farò vedere quanto valgo – gli rispose, ma senza alcuna amarezza. _Lui_ non era autoritario. Non gli interessava primeggiare, non in quel momento, almeno. Prima o poi lui e il cupcake avrebbero potuto finire con l'affrontarsi, anche e soprattutto in caso l'alleanza avesse avuto successo, e in quel caso vincere sarebbe stato d'obbligo; ma se Bankotsu voleva fare il capo per quella fase, era più che benvenuto.

Anche Suikotsu stava annuendo con decisione.

– Potete mettermi alla prova – disse, continuando in qualche modo a sembrare umile e dignitoso allo stesso tempo – So di essere molto bravo con coltelli e pugnali. Come mai tu sei così allenato, se posso chiedere?

Bankotsu scrollò le spalle.

– Perché mi va, nel tempo libero – rispose, sicuro di sé – Non che ne abbia molto, ovvio. Ma faccio flessioni, addominali, cose così. Arrampicarsi sugli alberi è un ottimo esercizio. E ho sempre sognato di imparare a maneggiare una spada di quelle serie.

– Io ho un debole per le sciabole – disse Jakotsu, cercando di scacciare i doppisensi perversi dalla propria mente.

– Si dà il caso che la postazione delle spade sia vuota, in questo momento – osservò Suikotsu, indicando verso la propria sinistra, con la consueta cortesia – Volete andarci?

Generoso da parte sua favorire le loro preferenze. Una simile gentilezza non avrebbe dovuto avere posto nell'aria degli Hunger Games, era quasi sospetta, e per un attimo Jakotsu si chiese se Occhi Da Cerbiatto non stesse inscenando una recita, se fosse molto più insidioso di quello che sembrava, se non nascondesse qualcosa. Ma la verità era che non c'era stata nessuna vibrazione di falsità nelle sue parole in tutto quel tempo, solo un accenno di nervosismo che era perfettamente comprensibile, nulla di nulla a sporcare la sua candida serietà con più di vago sconforto. Una personalità molto interessante. Comunque, non si poteva che annuire: l'offerta non aveva davvero nessun motivo di essere rifiutata.

Si incamminarono insieme verso la postazione, Bankotsu al centro, gli altri due ai lati.

Non era nulla di ufficiale, nulla di sicuro, nulla che potesse assicurare successo. Avevano a malapena parlato, e l'allenamento avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose. Ci sarebbe stato molto di più da discutere, pianificare, accordarsi, e più seriamente.

Ma nell'istante in cui Jakotsu vide Bankotsu roteare una grossa spada sopra la propria testa e decapitare un manichino al primo tentativo, pochi minuti dopo, la considerò la conferma che quella squadra avrebbe potuto funzionare.

 

 

 

Appena ebbe visto Sesshomaru allontanarsi dal Tributo del Distretto 2, Abi non perse più tempo a osservarlo: si voltò a propria volta e camminò con passo deciso verso il cuore della palestra. Nel scegliere la prima attività a cui dedicarsi non ebbe alcuna esitazione: lotta corpo a corpo.

Essendo destinata a essere piuttosto richiesta, la postazione era costituita da un ampio ring attorniato da sacchi da boxe. Gli istruttori erano tre, due uomini e una donna. Si avvicinò loro con espressione dura.

– Posso fare quello che voglio con i sacchi? – chiese senza preamboli, netta e sbrigativa. Aveva molta rabbia in corpo da sfogare.

I tre si scambiarono qualche occhiata, seri, ma non impressionati. Alla fine, la donna si fece avanti.

– Sam, qui, può essere il tuo avversario in uno scontro diretto – disse, indicando il giovane biondo alla propria destra – Liam può aiutarti con la boxe pura e semplice. Io sono specializzata in calci.

Proprio malgrado, Abi la fissò con interesse. Calci. Non ci aveva mai dedicato troppo pensiero, essendosi sempre concentrata sulle armi e su un combattimento di base... qualcosa di utile da imparare, dunque. Per di più, violento e soddisfacente.

– Puoi insegnarmi un po' di tecnica? – si ritrovò a chiedere dopo qualche momento di riflessione, ma con sufficiente fermezza da farlo suonare come un ordine. L'istruttrice non si risentì.

– Con piacere.

Scelsero uno dei sacchi. Abi si rifiutò di indossare una ginocchiera o un parastinchi: non li avrebbe avuti nell'Arena. E non aveva paura di farsi male.

Le bastarono pochi minuti per padroneggiare il calcio frontale con la gamba destra, e solo un altro paio per la sinistra, ma continuò a praticarli per un po', con forza sempre maggiore. Era molto appagante immaginare di scagliare quel piede dritto nel divino inguine del divino figlio del divino Taisho. Perfino lui non sarebbe sembrato così nobile e affascinante nel cercare di rimettere insieme i cocci delle proprie palle.

Mentre l'istruttrice iniziava a insegnarle i vari tipi di calcio laterale, i due Tributi del Distretto 4 arrivarono alla postazione. Si rivolsero ai due uomini liberi e cominciarono a fare pratica con pugni e prese – ovviamente non tra di loro, secondo le regole –, ma in generale lei gli ignorò: era troppo concentrata sullo scaricare tutta la propria frustrazione, e ne aveva a tonnellate.

La sua fantasia preferita, nemmeno a dirlo, era ridurre Sesshomaru in pezzi. Il sacco erano le sue costole, il suo naso, i suoi denti, le sue ossa. Quel bastardo era il motivo per cui tutti la consideravano condannata a morte, e per di più era davvero il più completo, insopportabile, detestabile _stronzo_ sulla faccia di Panem, con quella sua aria di superiorità che non si prendeva mai la briga di nascondere, “ _Sono perfetto, tu puoi baciarmi il culo – anzi, no, nemmeno quello_ ”. Aveva cercato di metterlo nei guai la sera precedente, ma a giudicare dalla sua pacifica colazione era riuscito a cavarsela. Poco male: alla fine gliela avrebbe fatta pagare. Le telecamere non sarebbero più riuscite a riconoscere il suo prezioso faccino, né quel corpo su cui tutti sbavavano, dopo che lei avesse operato qualche violento ritocco. Avrebbe mostrato al pubblico il vero valore e aspetto del loro idolo: un po' di carne sanguinolenta e senz'anima, nulla più; avrebbero realizzato che lei era esattamente al suo livello e anche oltre, malgrado non avesse un papà famoso. Oh, a proposito. Aveva calci in abbondanza anche per lui, Hyou Taisho, il puttaniere che non avrebbe speso un centesimo per lei e che avrebbe potuto ficcarsi giù per la gola tutte le proprie buone maniere, l'aria triste e le altre stronzate. Se avesse avuto davvero le palle che gli attribuivano avrebbe lasciato Sesshomaru morire di fame, il che sarebbe stato una punizione adeguata per un figlio del genere, ma figurarsi: l'unico e primogenito, così importante, la luce dei suoi occhi, il suo rampollo... era stato evidente fin da subito che lo adorava dal profondo dell'anima, cieco come solo un genitore avrebbe potuto essere. L'unico che pareva non accorgersene era Sesshomaru stesso, ma quelli erano cazzi suoi.

Un paio di calci per la piccoletta mora, per l'accompagnatrice e per la stilista che svenivano dietro allo stronzo – stupide oche. E una buona raffica per i suoi stessi Mentori, con particolare attenzione a quella strega, Veronica. Il colloquio con loro quella mattina era stato a dir poco ridicolo: “ _Mettiti in mostra. Non scoraggiarti. Impara i trucchi di sopravvivenza. Allenati_ ”. Grazie mille. Taisho si preoccupava perfino di quello che il suo Tributo _mangiava_ , e quelli erano i dettagliati consigli di strategia che lei riceveva. Sarebbe stato meno patetico non assegnarle nessuno e lasciarla in pace, tanto era evidente che tutti volessero il ragazzo d'oro come Vincitore. Per un momento si soffermò a pensare a come sarebbe stata la propria vita dopo gli Hunger Games – costretta a frequentare quei quattro bastardi, più detestata che mai: la Mietitura l'aveva condannata a una tortura senza fine. D'altra parte, questo non valeva solo per lei... grazioso dover stare sotto lo stesso tetto dell'assassina del proprio figlio e non poter fare nulla a riguardo. A dire il vero, avrebbe potuto essere esattamente il prezzo che Hyou Taisho meritava di pagare: splendido. La riflessione assunse un sapore piuttosto dolce. Sferrò gli ultimi calci con un'energia quasi entusiasta.

Ormai sapeva ripetere tutte le mosse dell'istruttrice senza problemi, e decise che era il momento di smettere. Era un po' affaticata e quasi certa di essersi procurata qualche livido, ma si sentiva meglio, al punto che perfino ringraziò la sua aiutante prima di accennare ad allontanarsi. Purtroppo, non era qualcosa di destinato a durare.

Era stata così assorta e concentrata da non accorgersi nemmeno dell'arrivo degli Strateghi, fino a quando non li vide gironzolare sulle loro postazioni di osservazione sopraelevate, sgranocchiando antipasti, parlando tra loro, guardando i Tributi. Non ne colse nessuno a fissare lei. E non si prese il disturbo e la pena di cercare di seguire la direzione dei loro occhi: sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato.

– Ignominioso, vero?

Abi si voltò. I due del Distretto 4 erano giunti alle sue spalle, fianco a fianco, e non sembravano intimoriti all'idea di fissarla negli occhi.

La ragazza era molto carina, con quei suoi capelli neri e lucidi tagliati a caschetto e ornati da un fiocco, gli occhi grandi, le labbra rosse. La maglietta era attillata sui suoi seni al punto da risultare un po' volgare e tutto di lei aveva un che di lezioso, ma c'era qualcosa di pericoloso nella sua aria da bambola. Si stava spostando una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, e Abi poté vedere strani cicatrici sulle sue dita. Il maschio aveva un volto quasi altrettanto delicato, ma i suoi occhi erano più stretti, di un blu scuro come un cielo al crepuscolo; i suoi lunghi capelli lisci erano raccolti in una coda di cavallo. Era alto e asciutto, non molto muscoloso, ma al pari della sua compagna era circondato da un'atmosfera che semplicemente non quadrava con la dolcezza dei suoi lineamenti, con quell'accenno di sorriso, con il tono cortese con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole qualche secondo prima.

Volontari, Abi se lo ricordava bene. Li fissò a lungo, senza rispondere. Certo, la sua situazione era tremenda, forse la peggiore che potesse essere immaginata, ma neppure offrirsi e ritrovarsi in completa ombra per colpa di un paio di bellimbusti doveva essere un'esperienza divertente. I due non parevano sconfortati o spaventati, ma c'era una certa dose di vera amarezza nei loro sguardi. Abi capiva bene, ma non era sicura le interessasse.

– Cosa volete da me? – chiese alla fine, brusca, lo sguardo duro. Non le piaceva girare attorno alle cose, e se il loro scopo era in qualche modo di intimidirla voleva scoprirlo subito, senza giochetti.

Il sorrisetto del ragazzo si allargò, mentre l'altra si lasciava scappare una risatina acuta, da bambina.

– Te l'avevo detto che avremmo funzionato, noi tre – cinguettò, parlando al suo compagno, che dopo averle rivolto un cenno tornò a fissare Abi negli occhi. Era calmo, ma c'era una strana luce nel suo sguardo.

– Io mi chiamo Byakuya, lei è Yura – iniziò a parlare, con una tranquillità suadente che le mise quasi la pelle d'oca – Abbiamo un piano per uccidere almeno uno dei due. Funziona solo se agiamo in fretta, senza farci notare qui. Quanto li odi?

Abi sbatté le palpebre, ma non si accigliò.

– Con tutta la mia anima. Soprattutto...

– Lo sappiamo, povera piccola – la interruppe Yura, con una dolcezza che pareva una maschera per molte cose – Ma le cose potrebbero diventare molto divertenti, sì. Possiamo fare una sorpresa a Capitol. Siamo dai primi Distretti anche noi, vero? Ce lo meritiamo. Sei con noi, carina?

Avrebbe dovuto essere tutto troppo rapido e improvviso, ma Abi non lo percepiva in quel modo. Le parole che aveva appena sentito erano quelle che aveva covato nel proprio petto per tutto quel tempo. Quei due capivano _davvero_. E se si erano offerti Volontari non potevano essere complete nullità, malgrado il loro aspetto stravagante, la strana atmosfera che gravitava attorno a loro.

– Un'alleanza solo per il tempo necessario – continuò a parlare il maschio, soave – Se è un sì, devi dirlo adesso. Dobbiamo sbrigarci.

Abi esitò.

La coppia trasudava pericolo, ma la cosa le piaceva.

Avrebbe potuto esserci perfetta empatia tra loro.

– Una condizione – mormorò a bassa voce, la schiena ben diritta, cercando di imprimere tutto il proprio rancore nelle parole e nel proprio sguardo – Sesshomaru è mio.

– Tuo – sorrise Byakuya, senza esitazione – Nessun problema.

Trascorse solo un altro attimo.

Cosa aveva da perdere, solo a sentire che cosa avevano in mente? Erano loro a scoprirsi, non lei. Nella remota possibilità che Sesshomaru e il ragazzo dal 2 finissero con il combattere insieme, quella era addirittura l'unica via d'uscita possibile. La brillante idea di allearsi con gli altri Tributi lasciati nel dimenticatoio alla sua cara Veronica non era venuta, mentre Byakuya, Yura o i loro Mentori erano stati abbastanza svegli da individuarla: era la sua opportunità di fare strategia da sé e di avvicinarsi di qualche passo alla vittoria.

– Vi ascolto.

 

 

 

Essendosi sciolto i muscoli con la corsa, Sesshomaru pensò che in quel momento sarebbe stato meglio dedicarsi a qualcosa di fisico, perché non potesse dire di aver sprecato il proprio tempo; nulla di spettacolare, tuttavia, perché gli Strateghi ancora non erano in vista.

Gli venne in fretta un'idea.

Attraversò la palestra con passo rapido e deciso. La maggior parte dei Tributi doveva ancora entrare a pieno ritmo nell'allenamento – vide qualche ragazza provare a impugnare un arco, un gruppetto di tre avvicinarsi alle spade, Abi tirare calci a un sacco da boxe, il giovane arrogante del Distretto 10 ascoltare con aria imbronciata un istruttore che gli spiegava le tattiche migliori per cacciare piccoli animali. Qualche bambino si aggirava ancora senza meta, mentre un percorso a ostacoli smetteva di ronzare dopo essere stato attivato. Non molto degno di nota, per ora, ma se l'era aspettato.

La postazione a cui si fermò era molto semplice: due pertiche, due corde con nodi a intervalli regolari assicurate al soffitto, altre due corde lisce fissate allo stesso modo. In pratica, un buon esercizio per i muscoli che richiedeva comunque abilità e tecnica – Sesshomaru non vi si cimentava da un po', a essere sincero con se stesso, e dunque era bene rispolverare la propria abilità e il metodo giusto per arrampicarsi. Difficilmente nell'Arena avrebbe trovato pertiche, ma perché non liane, o comunque rami lunghi e flessibili? Un'ottima via di fuga in caso di pericoli a terra, per esempio. Tutto quello che c'era in quella stanza poteva rivelarsi utile in qualche modo, se vi si prestava caso.

L'istruttore si fece avanti.

– Servono istruzioni? – domandò in tono professionale e cortese, senza tuttavia andargli troppo vicino.

Sesshomaru gli scoccò un'occhiata fredda, poi si mosse verso le corde lisce senza degnarlo di una risposta. Il ragazzo ebbe la saggezza di non insistere.

Presuntuoso da parte sua cominciare dalla sfida più difficile? No. Era del tutto alla sua portata.

Guardò in alto e calcolò che si trattasse di una scalata di una quindicina di metri: lunghezza ragionevole. Aveva appena teso una mano per afferrare la corda, quando sentì dei passi dietro di sé – i suoi sensi li riconobbero prima della sua mente, causandogli uno spiacevole prurito sulla nuca. Quando realizzò il perché, non c'era più bisogno di indovinare: Naraku era al suo fianco, sgranchendosi una spalla, il consueto sorriso sulle labbra. I suoi occhi erano puntati sul suo viso, maliziosi, irritanti, compiaciuti. Sesshomaru ricambiò con il più gelido dei propri sguardi, ma questo non parve avere altro effetto a parte divertirlo di più – e accendere una scintilla di strana brama in quelle iridi che la luce faceva sembrare color sangue.

– Ciao, dolcezza – disse Naraku alla fine, a mezza voce, con dolce scherno – Ti stai divertendo?

– Smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo.

L'ordine di Sesshomaru fu basso e freddo, secco come lo schiocco di una frusta. Nulla sul suo volto si alterò, ma non per questo la forza delle parole avrebbe potuto essere più evidente.

Naraku non poté nascondere un attimo di vacillante sorpresa, ma poi la sua espressione assunse una sfumatura deliziata perfino più snervante; impossibile a credersi, la sua risposta fu una breve risata, calda e morbida come seta, seguita da un'occhiata che brillò di ironia e lussuria, ma prima che Sesshomaru potesse anche solo irrigidirsi l'altro si voltò verso la seconda corda liscia, proprio di fronte a lui. Malgrado fosse di profilo, Sesshomaru poteva ancora vedere il suo sorriso.

– Mhm – mormorò Naraku, studiando l'attrezzo con un interesse palesemente costruito; come lui aveva fatto in precedenza, alzò gli occhi per verificare l'altezza, quindi tornò a sbirciare Sesshomaru di sottecchi. Quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era più calda, più vellutata, più beffarda – A chi arriva prima?

Sesshomaru lo fissò per un istante di ghiaccio abbastanza lungo perché Naraku potesse cogliere il suo sguardo, poi si girò e fronteggiò la propria corda, senza battere ciglio, la schiena ben diritta, i muscoli delle gambe appena tesi.

Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di accettare apertamente una sua stupida sfida. Ma nemmeno esisteva la possibilità di rifiutare.

Naraku rise piano di nuovo, al suo fianco. In qualche modo, Sesshomaru era certo che fosse abbastanza intelligente da capire.

– Al tre – arrivò di fatto la sua voce, ancora soffice, ma più seria – Uno. Due. Tre.

Entrambi scattarono verso le loro corde, aggrappandosi ad esse e iniziando ad arrampicarsi.

Il salto di Naraku lo aveva portato più in alto, e gli arti appena più lunghe parevano avergli dato un altro pizzico di vantaggio, ma Sesshomaru mantenne stretta la propria corda tra le gambe per darsi equilibrio e stabilità e si issò usando le braccia con tecnica perfetta, rapido, la presa ferrea e sicura. Naraku era forse altrettanto bravo, ma a metà strada il suo peso iniziò a tradirlo: Sesshomaru lo superò, muovendosi quanto più veloce gli era possibile – e malgrado il suo corpo non fosse esile e fosse un carico notevole da trascinare in alto, e quindi stesse dando prova di una forza incredibile, rimaneva comunque più snello e leggero; quando arrivò in cima toccò il sostegno di metallo a cui la corda era assicurata per rendere chiara la propria vittoria. Naraku non lo fece che un paio di secondi dopo.

L'orgoglio che Sesshomaru provò fu consistente, ma non gli fece perdere la testa: il suo volto rimase imperturbabile e iniziò la propria discesa con mosse rapide, ma caute, senza lasciarsi scivolare ma continuando a reggere il proprio peso mentre muoveva le mani all'inverso di quello che aveva fatto per salire. Sarebbe stato un completo idiota a procurarsi brucianti vesciche sulle dita in quel modo.

Toccò terra e si allontanò in perfetto equilibrio. Guardò Naraku imitarlo con qualche attimo di ritardo, ma poi la sua attenzione fu attirata da un movimento in alto.

Impiegò qualche secondo a realizzarlo, ma poi la realtà lo colpì: gli Strateghi erano arrivati. Li vide tutti allineati su un lato della palestra, uomini e donne vestiti con sfarzosi abiti viola, non ancora sparpagliati in giro, bensì fermi. A guardare proprio nella sua direzione.

Sesshomaru si ritrovò a sperare che fossero stati lì per abbastanza tempo da vederlo battere Naraku in quella prova: sarebbe stato eccezionale, una prima impressione perfetta. Ma non poteva saperlo, né gli era concesso comunicare con loro, naturalmente, quindi distolse lo sguardo senza agitarsi. Non poté impedirsi di lanciare un'occhiata fredda ma eloquente a Naraku, cogliendolo a non sorridere, le sopracciglia appena aggrottate e la linea della mascella più rigida del consueto; poi i loro occhi si incrociarono, e malgrado il sogghigno che Naraku riuscì a forzare sul proprio viso Sesshomaru poté vedere per un istante una luce cupa e calcolatrice nelle sue iridi, un bagliore scuro, serio e pericoloso, tanto breve quanto evidente.

C'era un'anima, dietro alla maschera. Più umana, più nera.

Non aveva intenzione di dargli la possibilità di recuperare la propria strafottenza. Gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò, dirigendosi con una certa sicurezza verso la postazione di lance e giavellotti, che aveva intravisto poco prima. Si concesse di guardare indietro solo quando fu quasi arrivato: riuscì a vedere Naraku ricongiungersi con la sua compagna, ma poi sparirono entrambi nel labirinto di attrezzi della palestra.

Anche gli Strateghi si stavano sparpagliando intorno alla stanza. Alcuni si preoccuparono per prima cosa di servirsi al banchetto allestito per loro; molti continuavano a fissarlo a tratti. Bene.

Si allenò in quella postazione per un po'. Seguendo i consigli dell'istruttrice, centrò sempre il bersaglio, che mirasse alla testa o al cuore dei manichini, da vicino e da lontano, con qualsiasi tipo di arma provasse – corta, media o lunga, più o meno pesante. La ragazza era seriamente impressionata dalla sua forza, dal suo equilibrio e dalla sua mira; qualche Tributo, passando, gli lanciò un paio di occhiate sconvolte; gli Strateghi annuivano e lo indicavano. Quando sentì di essersi perfezionato abbastanza, decise di prendere una pausa dall'attività fisica e di provare il test sulle piante velenose e curative prima che gli passasse di mente – voleva comunicare il risultato a suo padre quella sera stessa. Camminando verso la postazione, vide il Tributo del Distretto 11 allenarsi con un istruttore tirando di scherma con una pesante spada; accanto a lui, anche l'effeminato dell'8 e un altro ragazzo stavano imparando, ma Sesshomaru si concentrò sul moro dalla pelle scura: da lontano, non pareva male. Mosse rudi e impulsive, ma aveva talento; comunque, non sarebbe andato a interromperlo. Cercò di individuare le ragazze che gli interessavano – le compagne di due degli spadaccini, ora che ci pensava –, ma trovò solo quella dell'11, intenta a imparare come costruire bastoni e oggetti appuntiti a partire da rozzi rami. Non molto da osservare. Colse Naraku esercitarsi con il lancio del coltello e centrare un bersaglio mobile senza nemmeno sembrare sforzarsi.

Decise di provare a eseguire il proprio test senza leggere la breve guida a sua disposizione per prepararsi: voleva affidarsi alla sua memoria e nient'altro. Ciò che conseguì fu piuttosto soddisfacente: commise solo due errori, riguardo a erbe che era certo di non avere mai visto. Si assicurò che gli rimanessero bene impresse nel cervello – soprattutto quella velenosa dall'aria invitante, dai frutti davvero simili a lamponi –, ma non poteva che ritenersi al sicuro in quel frangente. In ogni caso, aveva una politica ben chiara in mente: se in dubbio, mai correre rischi. La tecnologia di Capitol era abbastanza avanzata da creare nuove specie letali e insospettabili per la gioia di trarre i Tributi in inganno.

Gli rimaneva ancora tempo prima che fosse servito il pranzo. Poteva tentare di attirare di nuovo l'attenzione degli Strateghi su di sé, magari con il tiro con l'arco, o imparando a maneggiare una di quelle complicate balestre che prima di allora non aveva mai visto. Poi sarebbe potuto passare alle alabarde, mostrare un po' di impressionante gioco di gambe e abilità a duellare, chiudere con uno spettacolo prima della pausa.

In seguito si pentì di aver espresso un simile desiderio nella propria mente.

Non arrivò nemmeno alla postazione degli archi. Per puro caso, la direzione in cui essa si trovava portò Sesshomaru su una strada che conduceva anche a Naraku; quando se ne accorse decise di non deviare, ma sperare di aver messo quel fastidioso insetto al proprio posto con una sfida alle corde fu un pensiero troppo ottimista.

Non appena furono abbastanza vicini, Naraku mosse un passo avanti e si sistemò dritto di fronte a lui, con disinvoltura invidiabile, un sorriso appena cupo sul volto. Sesshomaru lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma non si fermò: tentò di aggirarlo passandogli di fianco, e se ci fosse riuscito per lui la cosa sarebbe finita in quel modo. Ma Naraku ebbe la brillante e ardita idea di afferrarlo per un braccio.

In una frazione di secondo e un gesto tanto brusco quanto rapido, Sesshomaru si liberò. Ma a quel punto la tolleranza era già finita.

La schiena diritta come un fuso, il mento alto con superbia, fronteggiò Naraku cercando di trafiggerlo con gli occhi. Capì all'istante che era esattamente ciò che quel bastardo voleva – si leggeva nel suo sguardo compiaciuto, mentre continuava a sbarrargli la strada –, ma non gli interessava.

– Non osare toccarmi di nuovo – sibilò, trasformando la profonda irritazione nel suo petto in una lama di ghiaccio. Ma per la seconda volta non riuscì a impressionare Naraku come avrebbe voluto, anzi, la sua reazione fu perfino più rilassata e noncurante.

– Mi dispiace, dolcezza – gli rispose, sarcastico e caldo insieme, arricciando appena le labbra per creare un falso cipiglio addolorato. Gli si avvicinò, come aveva fatto quella che era solo la notte prima, alla sfilata – Non volevo farti male.

Se solo avesse potuto, gli avrebbe fatto assaggiare qualcosa che faceva male davvero. Ma erano quasi al perfetto centro della stanza. Istruttori, Strateghi e Tributi li circondavano. Sesshomaru morse l'irritazione e la costrinse a ritornare nella sua gola e nel suo stomaco, senza muoversi di un millimetro.

– Fuori dai piedi. Ora.

Naraku sorrise, seducente, invitante, tentatore.

– Costringimi.

La provocazione era così palese, così chiaramente volta a fargli perdere il controllo per una bazzecola insulsa e metterlo nei guai, che sarebbe stato davvero facile sospirare, alzare gli occhi al cielo e ignorarla. Ma l'orgoglio di Sesshomaru era troppo forte – ne erano consapevoli entrambi.

In effetti, rilassò appena la propria espressione e prese un respiro profondo, abbassando lo sguardo. Poi, la sua mano destra scattò ad afferrare il bavero della maglia di Naraku – e per una volta fu Sesshomaru ad avvicinarsi, ad attirarlo a sé, a portare i loro volti ad appena pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro, incurante della piccola differenza d'altezza. Non poteva essere considerato uno “scontro”, ma gli occhi di Naraku si tinsero di maligna perfidia, il sorriso divenne una piega crudele e dura su quelle labbra. Lo fissò immobile come una statua, in attesa. E Sesshomaru parlò.

– Ieri sera mi hai detto di divertirmi finché posso – mormorò a bassa voce, la totale assenza di emozioni nel suo tono così evidente da vibrare di minaccia – È un consiglio che dovresti dare a te stesso. Smetterai di ridere molto presto. Non uscirai vivo da quell'Arena. _Ne ho abbastanza_.

– Per il consiglio, ti ringrazio – sussurrò Naraku dopo appena un momento, chinandosi su di lui, così suadente che chiunque altro ne sarebbe rimasto terrorizzato – Mi divertirò. E non smetterò con l'inizio dei Giochi. Non è eccitante pensare di darmi la caccia, dolcezza? Non ti... accende?

Le sue mani si posarono sui suoi fianchi.

Se anche fossero state di fuoco, non avrebbero potuto sembrare più ustionanti di come Sesshomaru le percepì.

Lasciò la presa sulla maglietta e scattò all'indietro, ritraendosi come da una scossa, togliendosele di dosso con rabbia. La furia fu così improvvisa e irrazionale da lasciarlo per un momento senza fiato – e Naraku sogghignò, come un pugile che invitasse l'avversario ormai ridotto a uno straccio ad attaccare ancora, sicuro di vincere.

Sesshomaru riprese in un secondo il controllo del proprio corpo e della propria mente. Non per questo era disposto a sopportare in silenzio quell'affronto.

– Toccami di nuovo e la tua vita finisce ora – fu ciò che riuscì a dire, più aspro della cresta di una montagna, senza più curarsi di tenere bassa la voce, a malapena cosciente degli sguardi che stava attirando. L'espressione beffarda di Naraku si incupì, il ghigno si attenuò, gli occhi lampeggiarono di sentimenti neri.

– Pensavo fossi tu a toccarmi – esclamò in risposta, sistemandosi il bavero stropicciato, con una strana aria di trionfo e rabbia insieme, così perfetta, così strana che Sesshomaru non avrebbe potuto dire cosa di essa fosse vero o falso, non più.

– Cosa succede qui? – intervenne la voce autoritaria della capoistruttrice, Linda, che apparve tra di loro allargando le braccia per separarli. Malgrado la mano della donna sul suo petto, Sesshomaru nemmeno la guardò. I suoi occhi erano incatenati a quelli di Naraku, che indietreggiò scuotendo il capo, un sogghigno quasi esasperato sul volto – _Nessuno scontro tra Tributi._ O ci saranno _serie_ conseguenze per _entrambi_.

Sesshomaru non aveva paura di nulla e di nessuno, ma quelle parole riuscirono in qualche modo a raffreddarlo.

Non poteva perdere gli Hunger Games per simili stronzate.

Lanciò un'ultima occhiata di fuoco e ghiaccio a Naraku, poi si voltò, il corpo vibrante di energia repressa. Sopra di lui, gli Strateghi avevano espressioni serie, ma anche colme di interesse. E la scena non era finita.

– Bravo – lo raggiunse la voce di Naraku dalle sue spalle, chiara come cristallo, beffarda e provocatoria – Fai pratica a scappare.

“ _Ti piacerebbe_ ”.

Lo ignorò. Come ignorò gli sguardi famelici attorno a lui. Come ignorò quelle che nelle sue orecchie risuonarono come risatine alla sua volta.

– Sei solo la pallida ombra di tuo padre, Taisho!

Il mondo si tinse di rosso di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Non si voltò, né si fermò. Affrettò il passo.

La sua mano si allungò verso un'ascia a doppia lama dall'aspetto letale e pesante almeno cinque chili e la sollevò come se fosse una piuma. Senza arrestarsi un istante, in un movimento fluido e naturale come un respiro, ma con la potenza di una macchina da guerra, la scagliò in avanti con tutta la propria forza, a malapena prendendo la mira.

Decapitò di netto un manichino distante dieci metri.

Il rumore sordo del sangue che ronzava nelle sue orecchie fu spezzato dal rotolare della testa di plastica sul pavimento e soprattutto dal fracasso assordante dell'ascia, che rimbalzò almeno tre volte per terra; ma non si era nemmeno fermato a guardare.

Nello slancio, il suo corpo si era curvato in avanti e voltato di novanta gradi. E così rimase, raddrizzando la schiena quel tanto che bastava per alzare la testa, rivolgendo lo sguardo alla direzione da cui era venuto, i capelli scivolati al di là della propria spalla – i muscoli che pulsavano, ma senza vacillare, senza ansimare, solo stando lì, gli occhi ancora velati di rabbia. Ma li sentiva bruciare, bruciare di gelo, di una luce altera e tremenda. Spietata? Certo.

Il silenzio era completo.

Le espressioni che riuscì a cogliere erano le più attonite che avesse mai potuto osservare.

Abi era pallida come uno spettro. La ragazza del Distretto 11 sembrava senza fiato. I vari giovanotti baldanzosi sembravano solo mocciosi dagli occhi sgranati. Qualche istruttore rivolse la propria attenzione altrove, con evidente disagio.

Naraku non aveva mai avuto un'espressione più lontana dal sorriso.

Perfino da così lontano, Sesshomaru vide la consapevolezza nei suoi occhi. Un lampo di timore. Una scintilla di rispetto. Rancore e disappunto, forse verso se stesso. Alla fine, lo sguardo di Sesshomaru lo costrinse a serrare le labbra e i pugni e a voltarsi, piano, camminando con eleganza, ma rigido, mostrandogli solo la massa lucente dei suoi capelli.

Quel movimento riportò un soffio di vita tra le altre persone immobili. Lentamente tutti tornarono a osservare ciò in cui erano occupati in precedenza, sebbene quasi con esitazione, ottusità, come se non fossero più sicuri che avesse un senso o non ricordassero perché erano lì – come se avessero visto Zeus scagliare un fulmine e incenerire una montagna.

Sesshomaru prese un respiro profondo e si raddrizzò del tutto. Ciò che aveva fatto non era nemmeno l'azione più impressionante che potesse concepire. Ma a quanto pareva era bastata. L'unico problema...

Alzò gli occhi verso gli Strateghi.

Non aveva infranto nessuna regola, certo. Non aveva agito come un completo pazzo, ma aveva comunque perso il controllo. Era qualcosa che suo padre non avrebbe mai fatto? Probabilmente.

Li vide confabulare tra di loro. Alcuni di quelli che lo fissavano apparivano piuttosto compiaciuti, come se la conferma della sua forza fosse stata l'unica cosa che interessasse loro; altri lo studiavano con aria più critica e pensosa, ma i loro sguardi andavano schiarendosi. Un paio sorridevano.

Non era quello lo spettacolo che avrebbe voluto dare. La colpa, d'altronde, non era solo sua – dovevano pure averlo notato. Naraku aveva quasi gridato.

“ _'Fanculo_ ”.

Se solo avesse potuto andarsene in quel momento, lo avrebbe fatto volentieri. Ma si costrinse a camminare verso gli archi, con la propria espressione più neutra.

Qualcos'altro per cui il bastardo avrebbe pagato.

 


	6. Luce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di non deludere nessuno con questo capitolo, forse un po' più statico degli altri, ma punto tutto sulla comparsa di certi personaggi XD buona lettura, grazie a chiunque passerà!

Quando il momento del pranzo arrivò, Sango non poté che sentirsi sollevata: il cibo eccellente perdeva in fretta il suo magnifico sapore ogni volta che la sua mente indugiava sui Giochi, l'aveva già sperimentato in quei due giorni, ma almeno un poco sarebbe riuscito a confortarla, o perlomeno le avrebbe restituito l'energia che quella mattinata era riuscita a rubarle.

In particolare, avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di assistere al litigio dei super-favoriti, o in qualsiasi altro modo si volesse chiamarlo – non poteva scrollarsi di dosso una strana sensazione di confusione, riguardo a quei due. Aveva alzato gli occhi dal proprio lavoro un momento e per prima cosa se li era trovati di fronte avvinghiati nientemeno che come _amanti_ – uno con le mani sul petto dell'altro, che gli aveva poi cinto i fianchi, i volti protesi come per un bacio, la distanza tra i loro corpi e le loro labbra pressoché nulla –, ed era stata un'immagine abbastanza sconvolgente di per sé; l'istante successivo erano divisi, sul punto di prendersi a pugni, minacciandosi ad alta voce, la tensione come elettricità nell'aria, bombe sul punto di esplodere; infine, c'era stata l'esibizione di Sesshomaru Taisho, una visione di forza tremenda, eleganza, furia e letale precisione semplicemente terrificante. Bellissima, in qualche modo... ma terrificante. Quel manichino avrebbe potuto essere chiunque, nell'Arena.

Era piuttosto certa di preferirli nemici anziché alleati. Si sarebbero concentrati l'uno sull'altro, e ciascuno di loro era una minaccia spaventosa anche da solo; insieme, una pura e semplice catastrofe. Quella sorta di abbraccio tra di loro, benché della durata di un battito di ciglia, era però rimasto impresso nella sua mente, e la turbava. Non riusciva a decifrarlo.

La sala per il pranzo era spaziosa, con una trentina di tavoli più o meno ampi. Il buffet era ricchissimo e invitante: Sango non riuscì a resistere al roast beef e alle patate arrosto fumanti, all'insalata fresca color verde smeraldo, e si ripromise di tornare a servirsi più tardi per assaggiare quei formaggi accompagnati da miele ambrato che avevano un aspetto così delizioso perfino per il suo animo scosso. Per il momento, comunque, doveva decidere dove sedersi, e percorse la stanza con gli occhi.

Sarebbe stato facile per i Tributi avere un tavolo per ciascuno, a dire il vero, ma la quasi inseparabile coppia del Distretto 2 era a seduta fianco a fianco, senza mostrare segni di disagio. Anche i Volontari del 4 erano insieme, ma in qualche modo era chiaro che non avessero la stessa confidenza l'uno con l'altra. Non si stupì di vedere la ragazza del Distretto 1 sedere da sola, il volto rivolto a una parete – non le piaceva quella sua aria furiosa e crudele, ma d'altra parte bastava un attimo di riflessione per capirla; nemmeno a dirlo, anche Sesshomaru era sulle sue, seduto a capotavola come un principe ma senza né sudditi né consiglieri ai fianchi; piuttosto, a fargli compagnia c'era un ammontare di piatti non da poco. Mangiava così normalmente, grazie al privilegio di vivere nel Villaggio dei Vincitori, o stava cercando di guadagnare peso? Anche la sua Mentore glielo aveva consigliato, sebbene Sango trovasse difficile rimediare in pochi giorni a ciò a cui il Distretto l'aveva costretta in diciassette anni. A proposito del Distretto stesso, fu con una certa sorpresa che vide Bankotsu seduto con altri due ragazzi, mangiando e in apparenza pure chiacchierando con loro; un'occhiata più attenta e Sango li identificò come i due che li avevano sorpresi per quanto i loro nomi ricordassero quello del ragazzo – Jakotsu e Suikotsu, difficile dimenticarli. Quindi... ci andava d'accordo. Alle telecamere sarebbe piaciuto. Sango non si era aspettata di vederlo stringere alleanze così in fretta.

Per il resto, gli altri Tributi erano ancora impegnati a scegliere il cibo o sedevano soli con aria triste e smarrita. I bambini erano la visione più dolorosa. Quel ragazzino moro dal Distretto 7 assomigliava un po' a suo fratello minore e vederlo la faceva sempre sentire male – nostalgia, paura, la speranza che era pronta a evaporare di istante in istante si intrecciavano nel suo stomaco come funi di fuoco.

Era orribile pensare che in poco tempo tutti quei ragazzi, tutta quella vita, tutti quegli sguardi e quelle personalità così diverse sarebbero scomparsi, eccetto per un solo fortunato. Era insopportabile. Sango voleva combattere, tornare a casa, ma cosa avrebbe raccontato? Quale peso avrebbe portato su di sé per sempre?

Si costrinse a scacciare quei pensieri. Almeno per qualche minuto. Un passo alla volta.

Alla fine, vide la ragazza del Distretto 3, Kagome, prendere posto a un tavolo vuoto piuttosto spazioso. Esitò un momento, un'indecisione sgradevole nelle viscere, ma poi fece la sua scelta: si diresse verso di lei.

Si erano scambiate i nomi, qualche parola e perfino dei sorrisi imparando a tirare con l'arco. Sango non si riteneva un disastro nell'attività fisica, anzi, e quella ragazza le era sembrata fragile, leggera e disorientata, ma era stato impossibile non rendersi conto che avesse molto più talento di Sango stessa con le frecce. Non la precisione assurdamente matematica di Taisho con le lance, ma aveva fatto qualche buon colpo per una principiante. E non si trattava affatto di un'abilità da poco.

La raggiunse in fretta, ma cercò di non arrivare all'improvviso: Kagome aveva gli occhi fissi sul proprio piatto, mangiando piano, senza appetito, e non voleva spaventarla. Quando fu abbastanza vicina, appoggiò il proprio vassoio alla destra della ragazza, con delicatezza, senza sedersi; come era logico aspettarsi, attirò la sua attenzione, portandola a sollevare lo sguardo e a fissarla con un certo stupore. Sango vide una lacrima sulla sua guancia, ma si sforzò di rivolgerle un sorriso.

– Ti dispiace se pranzo con te? – chiese con gentilezza, malgrado il nodo nella sua gola – Se sì, devi solo dirmelo.

Kagome sbatté le palpebre, fissandola. I suoi occhi castani, grandi e dolci, erano umidi di pianto, ma si illuminarono di una lieve gratitudine, così come i lineamenti delicati del suo volto pallido e magro.

– Certo – rispose, la voce appena incrinata, asciugandosi le lacrime con una mano, ma accennando un debole sorriso – Voglio dire, puoi sederti qui.

Sango ringraziò con vera gratitudine. Scostò la sedia e si sedette, vicina, ma allo stesso tempo a una distanza rispettosa.

Kagome usò un tovagliolo di carta per soffiarsi il naso, con un gesto da bambina. Poi raddrizzò la schiena, sistemò i capelli scuri, lucidi e appena ondulati dietro le spalle, e impugnò la forchetta con maggiore decisione.

Sango poteva sentire nell'aria che a entrambe sarebbe piaciuto iniziare una conversazione, ma il silenzio teso era davvero difficile da rompere. Cosa sarebbe mai stato possibile dire? Kagome le sembrava una persona molto piacevole, ma quello non era come incontrare una nuova amica a scuola. Non aveva senso cercare di conoscersi, raccontare di sé, creare un legame, per quanto Sango lo desiderasse. Confortarsi? Ipocrita. Augurare il meglio alla dolce ragazza al suo fianco significava dire di voler morire... e quella non era la realtà. Eppure, Sango non voleva arrendersi alla crudeltà di Capitol. Non voleva essere spietata. Voleva trovare qualcosa di buono in quell'orrore, e questo era ciò che l'aveva guidata a sedersi lì. Doveva sforzarsi: non poteva perdere il proprio cuore.

Mentre masticava un boccone di roast beef e cercava di trovare qualcosa che non suonasse né doloroso, né stupido, né indelicato, arrivò un inaspettato aiuto.

Qualcuno alle loro spalle si schiarì la voce con garbo.

Sango si voltò e si trovò di fronte i due Tributi del Distretto 10: la graziosissima ragazza dai capelli rossi, che le rivolse un sorriso timido ma dolce, e il suo compagno dal cipiglio imbronciato, che se ne stava appena dietro di lei con lo sguardo puntato con insistenza verso una sedia. Fu una sorpresa: Sango non aveva parlato con nessuno dei due, e nemmeno li aveva visti passare molto tempo insieme.

– Possiamo unirci a voi? – chiese la fanciulla, con estrema gentilezza. Entrambi avevano tra le mani vassoi già pieni di cibo. Sango si ritrovò a ricambiare il sorriso. Non avevano niente di minaccioso, lo sentiva sulla propria pelle.

– Certo – rispose, quasi senza esitazione, salvo poi voltarsi verso Kagome – Vero?

La ragazza arrossì appena. Dopo aver lanciato ai due un'occhiata, era sembrata diventare preda di un nervosismo diverso dalla precedente tesa tristezza.

– Sicuro – annuì, comunque, con voce appena tremante, ma non insincera.

– Grazie – sorrise la terza ragazza, per poi rivolgersi al maschio – Vieni.

Lui la seguì di malavoglia dall'altro lato del tavolo, prendendo posto di fronte a Sango; Capelli Rossi si sistemò davanti a Kagome. Aveva un corpo morbido e aggraziato, e bellissimi occhi verde chiaro che scintillavano un po' tristi, ma gentili. Il suo sorriso divenne perfino più ampio.

– Mi chiamo Ayame – disse, con una certa sicurezza – Lui è Inuyasha. Spero che questo non sia troppo strano, è solo che, sapete...

– Non ti preoccupare, va benissimo. Piacere, comunque... Sango.

Anche Kagome si presentò. Il ragazzo rispose con uno sbuffo arrogante e un po' sgarbato, ma tenne gli occhi bassi.

– Inuyasha sa parlare – informò Ayame, guadagnando un po' di vivacità – Prima o poi gli si scioglierà la lingua.

Perlomeno lo costrinse a lanciarle un'occhiataccia.

– Chiedo scusa se non condivido l'entusiasmo – le disse in tono brusco, il cipiglio più accentuato – Tutto questo non è uno schifo, affatto.

Il sorriso di Ayame divenne un'espressione triste. Sango provò dispiacere per lei.

– Non è un male provare a non diventare dei mostri – rispose Kagome ad alta voce, con più decisione e coraggio di quello che sarebbe stato possibile aspettarsi.

Passò un attimo di silenzio generale. Sango la guardò meravigliata, e anche Inuyasha mostrò sorpresa nell'occhiata accigliata che le rivolse. Sotto quell'attenzione Kagome parve perdere un po' di sicurezza, ma prese un respiro profondo e riprese in tono più tremante, più gentile.

– Scusa. È solo... penso che lei abbia ragione, ecco. Che sia il mio posto dirlo o no.

Inuyasha batté le palpebre. I suoi occhi erano di un bel colore dorato. Parve vagamente turbato e continuò a fissare Kagome per un pezzo, ma alla fine scosse la testa.

– Come ti pare – borbottò con aria cupa.

Dopo un'altra pausa silenziosa, Ayame si schiarì la voce e sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, sforzandosi di recuperare un sorriso; in ogni caso, fu interrotta.

– Ehi... dispiace se mi siedo qui?

Alle spalle di Inuyasha era comparso il ragazzo del Distretto 6. Nuova sorpresa.

La voce era risuonata roca e un po' arrogante – non così garbata come le parole da sole avrebbero potuto sembrare –, ma gli occhi azzurri del nuovo venuto non erano malevoli. Sango lo aveva tenuto d'occhio, essendo forse il Tributo maschio più muscoloso e atletico in quell'edizione dopo i due mostri e Bankotsu, e lo aveva visto allenarsi con coltelli e mazze. I suoi lineamenti avevano qualcosa di inusuale, ma non possedeva nulla del latente, sottile pericolo che altri in quella stanza irradiavano.

Inuyasha fece una smorfia che a dire il vero lo fece sembrare meno irritato del solito.

– Se ti caccio, vengo mangiato vivo – esclamò in tono rude, ma appena ironico.

– Lo prendo come un sì – rispose l'altro, appoggiando il proprio vassoio sul tavolo e sedendosi accanto al ragazzo, che gli scoccò un'occhiata in tralice – Lieto di infastidirti un altro po'.

Kagome emise uno sbuffo divertito. Sango si voltò a guardarla con un mezzo sorriso – e colse Ayame sporgersi appena in avanti per guardare il nuovo arrivato –, ma subito dopo un'altra voce si fece sentire alle sue spalle.

– Posso unirmi a un tavolo di così graziose fanciulle?

Sango perse un momento ad ammirare le espressioni perplesse e vagamente offese di Inuyasha e del suo compagno, dall'altro capo del tavolo, prima di girarsi. Sorpresa numero tre, e la più grande: si trovò di fronte il Tributo maschio del Distretto 12.

Visto da vicino, e soprattutto ben pulito e senza il ridicolo costume da minatore che gli avevano messo addosso per la sfilata, era, a dire il vero... molto carino. Un po' troppo magro e dalla pelle molto pallida, aveva però un sorriso attraente a metà tra il sincero, il maturo e il combina-guai, e occhi di un bel blu mare, appena più scuri di quelli di Bankotsu. Stava molto bene con i capelli neri raccolti in una corta coda in quel modo. Non avrebbe mai potuto competere con la bellezza perfetta e ultraterrena di Taisho, né con la nera potenza del Tributo dal 2, ma Sango provò lo stesso una strana fitta allo stomaco – e per un momento la sua lingua si bloccò, lasciandola del tutto incerta sul come rispondere.

– Certo, gentiluomo! – le venne in aiuto Ayame, con un sorriso gentile – Puoi sederti proprio lì.

Forse aiuto non era la parola più appropriata, si corresse Sango, mentre il ragazzo si sistemava accanto a lei, un po' più vicino di quello che sarebbe stato davvero necessario. I loro occhi si incrociarono di nuovo, ma Sango si costrinse a distogliere i propri prima che la cosa diventasse imbarazzante. E d'altronde, si rimproverò, per quanto carino potesse essere quel giovane, la cruda realtà dei fatti non cambiava...

– Mi chiamo Miroku – si presentò lui a tutto il tavolo, con cortese sicurezza – Piacere di conoscervi.

– Ah, già. Lui è Koga – borbottò Inuyasha, indicando il ragazzo del 6, che fece una smorfia rivelando dei canini appena più affilati del normale.

– So parlare da me, grazie – ribatté, in un tono aspro che lasciò comunque trasparire una punta di ironia – Comincio a pentirmi di essermi allenato con te...

– Nessuno ti costringe a _mangiare_ con me, lupastro.

Finalmente Sango realizzò cosa Koga le ricordasse: assomigliava davvero a un lupo, si vedeva nelle linee appuntite del volto e negli occhi azzurro ghiaccio – ma anche in quell'aria fiera che l'arroganza giovanile non riusciva del tutto a mascherare. La conversazione, però, stava virando in un'altra direzione, distogliendola dai propri pensieri.

– _Io_ lo costringo a restare, ora che è qui – stava esclamando Ayame, con una certa vivacità – Noialtri, d'altronde, non ci siamo ancora presentati a loro.

Ci fu un nuovo giro di nomi e qualche commento, ma prima di quanto Sango avrebbe supposto calò un silenzio interrotto solo dal tintinnare delle posate: il cibo non poteva essere ignorato molto più a lungo. Mangiò con più appetito del solito, forse grazie al fatto di sentirsi un po' più rilassata, in quel momento. La presenza del giovane chiamato Miroku al suo fianco alla fin fine non la agitava, anzi, le faceva piacere; essere circondata da quei volti giovani e in qualche modo comuni, al contrario della stravaganza della Capitale, quelle parole banali da nuovi compagni di scuola erano calde, rassicuranti. La facevano sentire come se gli Hunger Games fossero un lontano sogno – ma proprio per questo era tutto effimero. Non avrebbe sopportato la solitudine, rimuginare nel suo stomaco tutta l'ansia e la paura, la morte incombente, il terrore; la scelta non era stata sbagliata. Presto, però, perfino il sapore dolce-amaro di quella bolla di pace divenne nauseante.

Era una tortura. Una tortura in un covo di mostri. Schiacciava il cuore e il respiro. Le occhiate nervose, le parole a metà, la voglia di amicizia e la libertà distrutta...

– Non lo sopporto.

Per un momento pensò di aver parlato ad alta voce senza volerlo. Poi realizzò che le parole erano venute dalla sua sinistra.

Kagome lasciò cadere la propria forchetta sul vassoio. Raddrizzò la schiena e prese un paio di sospiri profondi guardando in alto, chiaramente sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma combattendo per ricacciarle indietro sotto gli occhi dell'intero tavolo.

– Scusate. Ma non lo sopporto – ripeté, la voce rotta – Deve esserci una soluzione.

_Deve esserci una soluzione._

Le parole scivolarono su di loro come l'onda di un mare calmo su una spiaggia – forse lenta, forse debole, ma inesorabile.

Sango aveva avuto quel pensiero mille volte, ma mai il coraggio di esprimerlo ad alta voce. Ayame sembrava quasi spaventata. Inuyasha e Koga erano accigliati, ma allo stesso tempo una scintilla di incertezza illuminava i loro volti.

Prima ancora che Sango potesse voltarsi a sbirciare Miroku, lui parlò.

– Spero che non sia arrogante da parte mia esprimere quest'opinione, ma... la penso allo stesso modo. _Deve_ esserci una falla.

– Una falla? – ripeté Ayame, ma malgrado la domanda il suo volto si rischiarò da molti dubbi.

Miroku prese un profondo respiro.

– Forse sto facendo una follia a parlarne con voi. Non vi conosco nemmeno – iniziò, mantenendo un tono piuttosto calmo considerata la situazione – Ma il fatto di essere qui, riuniti, cercando di non essere nemici, deve pure significare qualcosa.

Un'altra onda, appena più intrepida.

Gli occhi di Inuyasha erano foschi, ma non privi di vero, sincero interesse.

– Sputa il rospo – intimò, con una forza che non riuscì a nascondere la curiosità.

Miroku li fissò uno a uno. Sango sentì il proprio cuore battere un po' più forte.

– Nessuno ha mai provato a fuggire dall'Arena – disse, con cautela – La paura, il senso di impotenza... troppo forti, specie se si è da soli. Nemmeno il caso di parlare di quelli che _scelgono_ di giocare al gioco in piena regola. Ma _deve_ esistere un modo per uscire che non sia rimanere gli ultimi e vincere. Nulla è perfetto. Non è possibile.

Koga si morse un labbro con i suoi canini affilati.

– Passare da dove i Tributi entrano non è un'idea – osservò – Le piattaforme vengono sigillate in maniera ermetica, e d'altronde non credo che sarebbero lasciate incustodite dall'interno.

– E i bordi potrebbero essere altissime, impenetrabili mura – aggiunse Ayame, a bassa voce – Impossibile che non siano a prova di fuga.

– Basta un'imperfezione – insistette Miroku – Una sola. Ovunque. Dove meno ce la si aspetterebbe, magari. E basta cercarla.

– E una volta trovata? – chiese Inuyasha, scettico – Appena uno si avvicina, gli Strateghi fanno piovere un fulmine e lo polverizzano. Fine dell'avventura.

– Non se si agisce in fretta, in squadra e con coraggio – ribatté Kagome, un accenno di determinazione nella voce – Potrebbero essere troppo sorpresi per agire immediatamente.

Un momento di pausa. “ _Squadra_ ”.

– Qual è il punto? – domandò Sango, cercando di tenere a bada la calda emozione che aveva iniziato a sorgere dentro di lei – Di cosa stiamo parlando _davvero_?

Il silenzio si dilatò di nuovo, elettrico. Poi Miroku riprese la parola.

– Di sopravvivere ai Giochi – disse piano – Insieme.

Le parole aleggiarono nell'aria. Un sogno così splendido da essere doloroso. La speranza e l'agonia passarono su ogni singolo volto in quel tavolo – non aveva importanza in che diverse sfumature, l'innocenza di Kagome, lo stupore di Ayame, la rigidezza dei ragazzi. Miroku sospirò.

– Non lo sto facendo solo perché so di avere ben poche possibilità di vincere da solo – continuò, serio – Ci credo. Sento sulla pelle che noi possiamo farlo. Non vogliamo giocare. Vogliamo solo vivere, e ne abbiamo il diritto.

– Non significa non combattere – aggiunse Sango, sentendosi ormai dalla sua parte – Ci saranno tutti i pericoli che avremmo comunque affrontato. Ma io sono d'accordo. Non possiamo piegarci alla crudeltà. Nessuno dovrebbe. Pensateci, ragazzi.

Il volto di Inuyasha era duro.

– Ho sempre odiato il pensiero di noi Distretti giocattoli nelle mani della Capitale – disse con voce rude, aspra – Diventarne uno vero e proprio mi sta facendo impazzire. Farei di tutto per fargliela vedere a quei bastardi. Ma dovete riconoscere che questa è follia.

– Può essere follia – rispose Ayame, una luce dolce ma risoluta nello sguardo – Ma io la adoro. Miroku ha ragione: la perfezione non è esiste. È semplicemente impossibile, inconcepibile.

– Se troviamo la forza di stare fianco a fianco e di rifiutare di obbedire – aggiunse Kagome – possiamo trovare anche quella per cercare la fuga.

– Non piegarsi, non obbedire – rimuginò Koga, con aria pensosa – Mi piace.

La speranza nel petto di Sango era bollente.

– Dobbiamo tentare – disse con veemenza, cercando di usare quel poco di carisma che sapeva di avere – Miroku ha ragione anche sul fatto che proprio noi siamo il gruppo più giusto. Io ci credo.

Non poteva vedere nessuno di quei ragazzi tradirla. Immaginarli uccidersi tra di loro, fare i burattini in uno spettacolo brutale? Nemmeno. Tutti loro avevano di certo desiderato vincere, ma solo perché era sembrata la sola opportunità per non morire; ma un'alternativa – un'alternativa era tutto ciò che era necessario. Combattere per la giustizia li avrebbe uniti, benché si conoscessero appena. Era come se il destino li avesse raggruppati lì per uno scopo ben preciso.

– Non è egoista non cercare di coinvolgere nessun altro? – giunse l'obiezione di Ayame, appena esitante – Eleggersi a squadra di prescelti lasciando indietro bambini e innocenti?

Il pensiero colpì Sango come un pugno. La sua mente andò al ragazzino che somigliava a suo fratello. E alla bambina minuscola del Distretto 9, agli altri giovanissimi. Alle compagne di Koga e Miroku, per esempio, fragili ragazze troppo disperate perfino per alzare il capo.

– Non possiamo nemmeno eleggerci a salvatori – ribatté Inuyasha – Né esporci. Una massa attirerebbe troppo l'attenzione. Non credo sia nemmeno il caso di parlare ai nostri Mentori di tutto questo... figuriamoci cercare di unire tutti i Tributi. È una missione abbastanza suicida da sola, senza spargere la voce e magari raggiungere le persone sbagliate.

I suoi occhi dardeggiarono al di là delle spalle di Sango. Lei non si voltò, ma le venne in mente che in linea d'aria in quella direzione dovevano trovarsi i Tributi del Distretto 2. Inuyasha aveva un punto. Non tutti in quella stanza avrebbero avuto la forza e soprattutto la purezza d'animo per un'impresa simile.

– Per prima cosa dobbiamo stabilire se almeno noi siamo tutti convinti di quest'idea – intervenne Miroku, deciso – Poi arriveremo ai dettagli. Potremo parlarne anche mentre ci alleniamo, anche se suggerisco di dividerci in piccoli gruppi, per il momento.

Una serie di cenni d'assenso attraversò il tavolo.

– Io ci sto – rispose Kagome, con sicurezza.

– Anch'io – aggiunse subito Ayame.

– Andata – annuì Koga – Glielo daremo noi lo show.

– Tsk – sbuffò Inuyasha – Va bene, ovvio.

Sango non poté impedirsi di sorridere.

Sì, era una follia. Non sapevano nemmeno cosa avrebbero fatto, o trovato, una volta giunti alla fantomatica uscita. Ma lei credeva nell'esistenza di quella possibilità. Credeva che potessero farcela. Avrebbero messo a punto un piano a poco a poco, in quei giorni insieme, avrebbero limato quanti più dettagli possibile – avrebbero stretto il loro vago legame, che li avrebbe portati insieme verso la speranza.

E se non altro – non lo disse ad alta voce, ma non poté impedirsi di pensarlo – se fosse morta combattendo per una causa e credendo in qualcosa, non sarebbe stata la morte barbara e stupida che Capitol City voleva per lei.

Sarebbe stata una morte degna di essere vissuta.

 

La sensazione più sgradevole che quell'alleanza portò con sé fu quella di essere studiati con estremo sospetto da tutti gli altri Tributi, o perlomeno con un interesse che andava ben oltre la mera curiosità. Mentre si alzavano dal pranzo, Sango aveva colto Taisho, per quanto distante, scoccare loro un'occhiata fredda e distaccata, ma non ingenua; Bankotsu l'aveva fissata aggrottando la fronte; i Volontari del 4 avevano iniziato a confabulare; ma il peggiore era stato di gran lungo lo sguardo calcolatore, beffardo e insidioso di Naraku, Distretto 2.

Sango aveva memorizzato quel nome e anche quello della femmina, Kagura, quando Miroku glieli aveva ripetuti mentre sedevano con Ayame alla postazione dei nodi. Poco distante, Koga, Inuyasha e Kagome stavano imparando le basi della scherma – Inuyasha era decisamente quello che mostrava più talento e predisposizione, ma un po' di pratica non avrebbe danneggiato nessuno.

I nodi erano stati una buona scelta: erano qualcosa di utile da imparare, ma allo stesso tempo nel ripetere in modo meccanico i gesti per memorizzare gli intrecci delle corde si poteva trovare il tempo di scambiare qualche parola, come d'altronde stavano facendo.

– Detesto il modo in cui cammina, parla e guarda – stava mormorando Miroku, non a caso subito dopo che Naraku era passato alle loro spalle – C'è semplicemente qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.

Sango annuì. Non poteva che concordare con tutta se stessa.

– Dobbiamo davvero stare attenti con lui – disse a bassa voce – Mi mette i brividi.

– L'unica cosa positiva riguardo a Taisho è che riesce a tenerlo a bada – osservò Ayame, sciogliendo il nodo che aveva appena intrecciato.

Sango lo trovò un pensiero acuto. Di certo, anche da parte sua in qualche modo preferiva quel Sesshomaru a Naraku: era quasi senza dubbio il nemico più difficile da sconfiggere, ma non aveva la stessa aura di malevolenza attorno a sé. Forse era solo un'illusione creata dall'associare luce all'uno e ombra all'altro, per colpa della sfilata, dei capelli, dei Distretti da cui provenivano, ma era un'impressione che Sango non riusciva a togliersi di dosso. Malgrado li avesse visti abbracciati. Avrebbe continuato su quella linea di pensiero, probabilmente, ma Ayame cambiò argomento.

– Posso fare una domanda che potrebbe non piacervi? – domandò, senza guardarli negli occhi, in una voce piccola, ma non davvero insicura.

Miroku e Sango si scambiarono un'occhiata appena sorpresa e perplessa, ma il ragazzo non si alterò.

– Certo – rispose, in tono diplomatico – Qualsiasi cosa possa aiutare.

– Mi fa piacere che tu la metta così – replicò Ayame, più rilassata – Davvero, mi scuso, ma lo trovo così importante... vorrei sapere, uhm... ripeto, chiedo scusa, ma... cosa pensate dei vostri compagni, voglio dire, i ragazzi dal vostro Distretto? Li coinvolgerete nel gruppo?

Sango esitò qualche momento. Ma la risposta era purtroppo chiara nella sua mente.

– Parlando per me... non credo – si costrinse a rispondere, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul nodo che stava componendo. Le riuscì, ma non la fece sentire meglio – Bankotsu è... non lo so. Pronto a giocare, penso. A tratti sa sembrare un bravo ragazzo, è simpatico e gentile, ma... non aveva la migliore fama, a casa. Pare fosse disposto a fare molte cose per guadagnare cibo e soldi... probabilmente è per questo che trovava l'energia di allenarsi e di essere come lo vedete. Non lo chiamerei cattivo, ma non penso abbia molti scrupoli. Era molto eccitato nel vedere il lusso che c'è qui... non lo so. Parlargli è un rischio.

– Per di più, mi è sembrato di vederlo con altri ragazzi... quelli col nome simile – aggiunse Miroku, serio – Se ha già degli alleati, bisogna pensare anche a loro.

– Giusto – annuì Sango – Quello del Distretto 9 non mi sarebbe nemmeno dispiaciuto. Sembra dolce. Ma quel tizio strano dell'8?

– Oh, no – scosse il capo Ayame, un po' turbata – Quello mi inquieta. Ha un sorriso... strano è la parola giusta. Non ispira... fiducia.

– Affatto – concordò Miroku, con un accenno di nervosismo nella voce – Sento che porterebbe solo guai.

Ci fu un momento di pausa. Sciolsero i loro nodi in contemporanea.

– Così abbiamo già scartato tre persone – riprese Ayame, con un accenno di esitazione – Odio essere insistente, ma... cosa dici della ragazza che è con te, Miroku?

Sango riuscì a vedere un lampo di tristezza e un guizzo di colpevolezza sul suo bel volto. Era chiaro che aveva sperato di evitare l'argomento, ma prese un sospiro e si morse un labbro.

– Mi sento un mostro – fu il suo esordio, e c'era davvero amarezza nella sua voce – Da un lato Yuka è una ragazza davvero innocente e dolce. Non ha fatto nulla per finire qui. Non si merita di... lo sapete. Ma... è... maledizione... d-debole. Non l'ho vista fare molto altro che piangere... ne ha tutto il diritto, eppure... non so se possiamo concederci di proteggerla. O se avrebbe la forza di seguirci, morale e fisica. Io... devo pensarci. Forza, ditelo. Sono un mostro.

– Non sei un mostro – mormorò Ayame, ma si vedeva quando tutte quelle parole avessero pesato sul suo cuore.

Sango la capiva: cosa ribattere? Cosa scegliere? Erano gli stessi dubbi che lei aveva riguardo al ragazzino del Distretto 7, riguardo a tutti i bambini. Era impossibile dimenticare di dover combattere, non pensare almeno per un attimo alla strategia. Ma era così sbagliato. Si erano già detti che salvare tutti non sarebbe stato possibile, ma...

– Penso che per questa questione dovremmo aspettare di avere un momento tutti e sei insieme – riprese Ayame dopo un silenzio teso, forse cercando di rimediare alla propria domanda, sebbene non ce ne fosse davvero bisogno – Scusa, Miroku.

– Non importa, figurati – rispose subito lui, in tono triste, ma gentile – Prima o poi doveva venire fuori.

– Sono un poco stufa di ripetere questo nodo – decise di dire Sango quando un silenzio imbarazzante minacciò di tornare a regnare – L'ho imparato. Dovremmo chiedere aiuto per provarne un altro.

Miroku e Ayame non obiettarono, anzi, la guardarono ammirati e grati, il che la fece sentire bene. Doveva fare del suo meglio per tenere quel gruppo unito e determinato. Non voleva giocare a fare la leader, chiaro, ma avrebbe dato tutta se stessa per la loro riuscita, perché meritavano di vivere. Avevano ancora troppo tempo di fronte a loro.

Ne fu più che mai certa quando, qualche ora più tardi, dopo averla aiutata a maneggiare una lancia troppo pesante, Miroku le chiese se le sarebbe dispiaciuto salire sul tetto della torre alle dieci e mezza, quella notte, e lei accettò con un tuffo al cuore, ma con un sorriso.

 

 

 

Per quel giorno, Sesshomaru aveva deciso di lasciar perdere le spade. In primo luogo, la postazione era quasi sempre occupata da altri, presa d'assalto – come se bastassero un paio di giorni per diventare veri duellanti, pensava con una punta di disprezzo; secondo, sentiva di non avere molte possibilità di impressionare di nuovo gli astanti più di quanto non avesse già fatto con la dannata ascia, non dopo così poco tempo, non con il ricordo di quel lancio così vivido nelle loro menti. L'avrebbe lasciato raffreddare fino alla mattina seguente, e se nemmeno quel tempo gli fosse sembrato sufficiente avrebbe anche potuto risparmiarsi fino alla sessione privata con gli Strateghi, probabilmente, purché suo padre fosse d'accordo. O perlomeno non deluso da lui, o furioso.

Aveva finito di fare pratica con gli archi prima di pranzo – bersagli fermi o mobili, uno o dieci insieme, veloci come uccelli in volo non lo avevano infastidito. Per rilassarsi e sgombrare la mente dopo mangiato si esercitò con le alabarde, muovendosi con eleganza e precisione matematica, curando ogni mossa sotto la dozzina – almeno – di occhi che era sempre puntata su di lui. Non era solo la lite con Naraku ciò che voleva esorcizzare dal proprio cervello, o l'idea di doverla riferire di persona ai suoi Mentori prima che Abi la trasformasse in una rissa in piena regola o in un amplesso sui materassi per il corpo libero; no, come se questo non bastasse... doveva forse preoccuparsi del fatto che sei – non due, non tre, _sei_ – Tributi sembrassero star facendo comunella?

Aveva visto anche Naraku tenerli d'occhio. Gli elementi di spicco erano la ragazza del Distretto 11 e il maschio del 6, forse insieme a quello del 10 – che non mancava di entusiasmo nella scherma, pur costituendo uno spettacolo quasi doloroso per quanto era privo di stile e di studiata abilità mentre si agitava a istinto da una parte all'altra della piattaforma, per l'esasperazione dell'istruttore. Gli altri tre parevano piuttosto insignificanti – Distretto 12? Sul serio? –, ma se uno qualsiasi di tutti loro fosse stato abbastanza astuto... c'era da beneficiare ad avere cinque compagni da organizzare e sfruttare. Sesshomaru doveva ammettere a se stesso di aver desiderato ascoltare di cosa stessero confabulando di preciso attorno a quel tavolo; d'altro canto, in seguito si erano divisi. E lui era ben più che capace di andare oltre l'uno contro uno, specie se si parlava di avversari simili. Si trattava dunque di uno sviluppo da osservare con attenzione, ma senza agitarsi, nonché di un altro argomento da affrontare con suo padre.

Imparò ad usare una balestra e ad accendere un fuoco in tre modi diversi a seconda dei materiali a disposizione. Si esercitò a roteare mazze e bastoni, sebbene senza troppa esaltazione – in assenza di altro avrebbe saputo sfruttarli benissimo nell'Arena, specie perché mettevano a buon frutto la sua potenza fisica, ma non poteva evitarsi di trovarli rozzi, primitivi, inadatti a lui. Naraku mantenne le distanze andandosene in giro con la sua amichetta, nessun Tributo fece nulla di spettacolare, i sei mescolarono i gruppi ma non si ritrovarono mai tutti riuniti.

Qualcosa di degno di nota accadde solo quando Sesshomaru decise di dare un'occhiata alla postazione che insegnava a costruire ripari efficienti contro sole e pioggia. Quando vi arrivò, attorno ai vari tavoli c'erano già due Tributi: il maschio del Distretto 3, che stava parlando con l'istruttore e cercando di seguirne le istruzioni, per quanto con pochi soddisfacenti risultati; e, con un vago, strano disappunto da parte di Sesshomaru, la minuscola creaturina del Distretto 9.

Non stava lavorando. In altezza arrivava a malapena al ripiano di fronte a lei, figurarsi afferrare i materiali e combinare qualcosa. Se ne stava lì, in punta di piedi, gli occhi castani grandi e smarriti fissi sull'istruttore, senza in apparenza trovare il coraggio di chiamarlo.

Non gli piaceva guardarla. Il suo stomaco si strinse in una morsa di disagio, e irritazione. Mantenne una distanza di qualche metro per alcuni secondi, contemplando la possibilità di dirigersi altrove, ma alla fine la scacciò dalla propria mente. Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso.

Si avvicinò alla postazione e appoggiò le mani sul primo tavolo che trovò. L'istruttore lo notò, sgranò gli occhi, ma gli fece cenno con la mano di aspettare un momento, per poi tornare a parlare con l'altro ragazzo. Sesshomaru non aveva fatto altro che ricambiare lo sguardo con aria fredda; purtroppo in seguito non poté evitarsi di posarlo di nuovo sulla bambina, alla sua destra.

Si era allontanata di forse un passo o due da lui, ma era così piccola che alla fin fine ciò significava meno di un metro; peraltro doveva aver cercato di muoversi piano e in silenzio, come stava ancora facendo quando la fissò, ma appena incrociò i suoi occhi si pietrificò. Sesshomaru non aveva avuto nessuna intenzione di risultare minaccioso, ma non poteva evitarsi di troneggiare su di lei e sulla sua espressione piena di paura. Sembrava voler scappare con tutta se stessa, ma era in qualche modo inchiodata lì. Aveva una ciocca di capelli castani raccolta in una piccola coda a lato della fronte, pelle chiara, un visino delicato e davvero infantile: sarebbe stata così graziosa senza tutto quel terrore a farla tremare, un po' più di colore sulle guance, magari un vestito al posto di quegli abitini sportivi che sembravano così fuori posto su di lei. Sesshomaru rimase impassibile, ma distolse lo sguardo.

Una bambina così avrebbe dovuto avere il diritto di essere cullata e adorata dalla propria famiglia, come una bambola. Perfino lui se ne rendeva conto. Invece, si sarebbe ritrovata nell'Arena.

Reprimendo una smorfia, Sesshomaru lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sui materiali sparsi sul tavolo. Rami, pietre, fango, acqua. Un po' di corda. Non era del tutto ignorante sulla materia, quindi avrebbe potuto iniziare a darsi da fare da sé. Ma si sentiva osservato.

Resistette quanto poté, rovistando tra il fogliame e il legno senza una vera meta, ma non poteva concentrarsi. L'istruttore era ancora impegnato con quell'idiota. Un sospiro bloccato nel petto, si voltò di nuovo.

La bimba era ancora lì, la creatura più smarrita che Sesshomaru avesse mai visto, sbirciandolo con timore e allo stesso tempo non osando andarsene. Lui tentò di ammorbidire un poco la propria espressione.

– Cosa ti serve? – le domandò, facendo del proprio meglio per non suonare troppo freddo, gentile e distaccato al punto giusto – Posso passarti qualcosa?

La piccola si ritrasse appena, fissandolo con occhi sbarrati. Un po' di sorpresa riuscì a crearsi spazio nella paura, ma non abbastanza: il suo corpicino sottile tremò, le manine si strinsero sul petto mentre tratteneva il fiato.

Sesshomaru resistette all'impulso di mordersi la lingua; piuttosto, si guardò attorno: era una postazione abbastanza defilata, quella, situata verso il fondo della stanza. Non era facile che qualche Tributo lo vedesse; in quanto agli Strateghi, ne colse solo quattro a sbirciarlo. Passabile.

Si concesse un breve sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi. Poi cercò di rilassare il proprio viso.

Era così stupido e insensato, ma non poteva impedirsi di fare qualcosa: piegò le ginocchia e si accucciò di fronte alla ragazzina, portando il proprio volto di fronte al suo, cercando di eliminare almeno il fattore altezza dall'equazione. Per un attimo pensò a quanto facilmente quel gesto avrebbe potuto cancellare tutta l'aria distinta, maestosa e divina che aveva accumulato in quei giorni, ma fu distratto dallo stupore sul volto della piccola. Un po' di tensione stava finalmente scomparendo.

Non aveva intenzione di agire in maniera poco dignitosa, comunque. La sua espressione rimase seria, la schiena in qualche modo diritta per quanto la posizione potesse permetterglielo. Quando parlò, lo fece in tono calmo e misurato.

– Come ti chiami? – domandò senza sorridere, ma senza asprezza. Non aveva avuto a che fare con troppi bambini, e di certo non in situazioni così spinose, ma l'istinto gli diceva di procedere con cautela e tatto, un passo alla volta.

Le piccole labbra di lei si socchiusero, gli occhioni lo fissarono con una luce ancora timorosa, ma in qualche modo diversa. Le mani strette tra di loro si allentarono un po' e lei deglutì, accennando a parlare, ma si bloccò prima di emettere qualsiasi suono. Sesshomaru si concesse un piccolo cenno di incoraggiamento con il capo, mantenendo uno sguardo tranquillo, e alla fine il suo sforzo fu ripagato.

– R-Rin.

Sesshomaru aveva un ottimo udito, ma comunque riuscì a malapena a sentire quella vocina così sottile. Rin? Sperava di aver capito bene. Un nome piccolo e dolce. Certo, nient'altro avrebbe potuto calzarle.

– Ok, Rin – continuò allora, con appena più sicurezza – Vuoi provare a costruire un riparo? Ti serve qualcosa dal tavolo? Te lo posso cercare.

Lo smarrimento tornò sul volto della bambina.

– N-non lo so – balbettò, la piccola fronte corrugata, un tremito nella voce e nelle spalle – Non so... c-come...

L'espressione di Sesshomaru si irrigidì appena. E non per colpa di Rin.

– Aspetta – le mormorò, cercando di controllare l'irritazione nella voce per non allarmarla, per poi alzarsi in piedi con un unico movimento fluido. Proprio in quel momento, il riparo su cui il ragazzo del Distretto 3 aveva lavorato fino a quel momento crollò su se stesso.

Le labbra di Sesshomaru si strinsero. Erano parte di un gioco di vita e di morte. Non c'era dannato tempo per gli idioti.

– Ehi – chiamò, a voce alta e glaciale, e sì, stavolta non gli interessava affatto essere gentile.

L'istruttore e il Tributo si voltarono a guardarlo. Il primo dovette leggere chiaro e tondo la sua espressione, perché sembrò vacillare, ma forzò un sorriso sul proprio volto rivolgendosi all'incapace.

– Un momento solo, d'accordo? – Sesshomaru lo sentì dire – Torno subito.

“ _Non credo proprio_ ”.

Il ragazzo dal 3 aveva le guance rosse di imbarazzo e la fronte madida di sudore, e sembrò terrorizzato almeno quanto Rin quando incrociò il suo sguardo tagliente; al contrario di lei, però, ne aveva ben ragione. L'istruttore si avvicinò a lui con aria appena esitante, ma si schiarì la voce e fece del suo meglio per suonare professionale.

– Scusa – gli disse, passandosi una mano sulla fronte – Ti serve una mano? Le basi?

Il volto di Sesshomaru era di pietra.

– No – rispose, secco – Non vedi chi ha davvero bisogno di aiuto?

Mosse la testa in direzione di Rin, che era rimasta lì immobile nello stupore e nella confusione.

In tutta onestà, non era del tutto possibile biasimare l'istruttore per non averla _vista_ , microscopica e nascosta com'era. Ma l'approccio amichevole Sesshomaru lo riservava a ben pochi.

Il giovane era finalmente riuscita a individuare la piccola e aveva sgranato gli occhi. Sembrò un po' imbarazzato.

– Cielo, da quanto è...? – si domandò a mezza voce, per poi bloccarsi, a disagio, tornando a fissare Sesshomaru – Uhm, hai... hai ragione.

Si mosse per raggiungere Rin, aggirando il tavolo.

– Hai, uhm, bisogno di qualche consiglio? – le chiese, gli occhi che continuavano a dardeggiare verso Sesshomaru, che ancora lo fissava gelido. “ _Ipocrita_ ” – Anche se devo aiutare quel ragazzo che vedi lì, posso...

– No – disse di nuovo Sesshomaru, perfino più duro – L'hai già seguito una volta passo passo. Ora deve mettere in pratica le istruzioni e arrangiarsi mentre tu pensi a _lei._

L'ultima parte suonò né più né meno come l'ordine di un re. Naraku poteva essere capace di contrastare quel tono senza alterarsi, ma era uno su un milione: l'istruttore impallidì di fronte a lui.

– In effetti... uhm, ok – fu costretto a obbedire, terribilmente a disagio – Vieni, piccola. Cominciamo con materiali un po' più morbidi, va bene?

Rin esitò solo un istante prima di annuire. L'istruttore si diresse verso un altro tavolo, ma prima di trotterellargli dietro la bambina guardò Sesshomaru un'ultima volta. Ciò che lui vide sul suo volto fu quasi peggiore dell'ansia e del terrore: un sorriso. Piccolo, timido, ma caldo. Genuino e dolce.

Sesshomaru la seguì con gli occhi per un momento. Poi spostò la propria attenzione al tavolo. I materiali a sua disposizione non erano molto diversi da quelli dell'idiota là accanto; per quanto malconcio, Sesshomaru aveva visto il suo risultato e se ne era fatto un'idea, quindi prese a lavorare da sé nel tentativo di replicarla.

Era stato irrazionale? Probabile. Aiutare in quel modo un qualsiasi altro Tributo sarebbe stata pura follia. Ma quale minaccia poteva mai costituire quella creatura così fragile, a malapena in grado di parlare con qualcuno più grande di lei, figurarsi uccidere? Sesshomaru doveva solo sperare di non essere stato visto da troppi – il tipo del Distretto 3 era l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni, chiaro, ma Abi e Naraku non erano definibili allo stesso modo. Per fortuna, non sembravano essere nei paraggi.

Finì il proprio lavoro in fretta e con un risultato ben più solido e di aspetto gradevole rispetto al modello che aveva preso. Ci sarebbero stati altri materiali da provare, ma esaminandoli li trovò piuttosto improbabili da trovare nell'Arena: larghe foglie di palma? Certo, utili. Ma se c'erano le foglie c'erano anche le palme stesse a fare ombra.

Si allontanò con l'impressione di aver impiegato il proprio tempo in maniera idiota tra idioti, eccetto per l'aiuto dato alla piccola, che ovviamente non aveva salutato. Aiuto pressoché privo di alcun valore, a dire il vero. Non le avrebbe salvato la vita. Nulla avrebbe potuto.

Il pensiero di quel sorriso era destinato a pesargli sul cuore per un pezzo.

Una rapida occhiata all'orologio sulla parete gli svelò che aveva ancora circa un'ora prima che la palestra chiudesse e i Tributi dovessero ritirarsi per la cena e il riposo. Non era stanco, ma nemmeno aveva senso tentare qualcosa di troppo vistoso o impegnativo. Ripercorse con la mente e lo sguardo le varie postazioni e alla fine trovò quello che ritenne più appropriato: lancio dei coltelli. Ne era già esperto, era semplice e ci si poteva interrompere in qualunque momento. Perfetto. Anche in quel luogo, comunque, lo attendeva una sorpresa.

La persona che vi trovò – per la prima volta nell'intera giornata – fu la ragazza del Distretto 8, Kikyo.

La vide di spalle, ma era impossibile non riconoscere i suoi lunghi capelli neri e lucidi come l'ala di un corvo, il suo corpo snello, la pelle bianca delle braccia. Anche stavolta Sesshomaru mantenne le distanze per un poco, ma a causa di un motivo ben diverso dal disagio: l'istinto gli suggeriva di studiarla.

Il primo coltello che le vide lanciare centrò un bersaglio nel suo perfetto centro; così fecero il secondo, il terzo e quelli a venire. La ragazza prendeva il proprio tempo prima di scagliarli, e c'erano una rigidezza nelle sue spalle, un che di meccanico nel modo in cui posizionava gambe e braccia che tradivano il fatto che dovesse aver appena imparato la tecnica, anche perché l'istruttrice la guardava facendo cenni d'approvazione ogni volta che si preparava a lanciare nel modo corretto. Combinando tutto questo con i risultati nondimeno ottimi, non si poteva che giungere a una sola conclusione: la giovane aveva il dono innato di una grande concentrazione, ma soprattutto di una mira eccellente, se non perfetta. Senza che Sesshomaru riuscisse a spiegarselo, un vago campanello d'allarme tintinnò nel retro della sua mente. Aveva visto Naraku mostrare un'abilità perfino maggiore, ma non gli aveva causato la stessa impressione – probabilmente perché, cercò di spiegarsi, da lui non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di meno. Ma la sorpresa non era il vero sentimento che si era insinuato nel suo animo, realizzò – aveva sempre sentito sulla propria pelle che quella ragazza non fosse destinata a rivelarsi una nullità. No. Ciò che provava era sospetto.

Di fronte ai suoi occhi c'era qualcosa di chiaro, limpido ed evidente, ma non era abbastanza. La sua essenza di combattente glielo sussurrava con insistenza. Kikyo era stata molto brava a non farsi notare per tutto quel tempo. Gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa.

Fu a quel punto che decise di avvicinarsi – cosa che non poteva rivelarsi altro che utile. Era possibile lanciare da tre angolazioni diverse: Kikyo era nella posizione centrale, dunque non gli rimase che affiancarla in quella di sinistra. Per prima cosa afferrò uno dei coltelli appoggiati lì, a disposizione di chi volesse iniziare a esercitarsi – non aveva mai visto né tanto meno impugnato una lama così lucida, appuntita e affilata –, poi alzò lo sguardo per fissare la ragazza come per caso. Come si era aspettato, incrociò i suoi occhi.

Erano perfino più profondi di quanto non avesse potuto carpire dal contatto lampo che avevano avuto quella mattina, prima del vero e proprio inizio degli allenamenti. Lo sondarono, freddi, duri e seri, il bellissimo volto pallido privo di qualunque espressione che non fosse un accenno di dignitosa solennità, la piega delle labbra e la postura del corpo sufficienti a suscitare rispetto. Sesshomaru vide l'ombra della diffidenza in quelle iridi, la luce sempre pronta a nascere quando si contempla un avversario, forse un pizzico di irritazione, ma non paura.

Rimasero fermi a scrutarsi per parecchi secondi. Poi, senza una parola, Kikyo ripose il coltello che aveva in mano e si allontanò, voltandogli le spalle. Sesshomaru non si prese il disturbo di seguirla con lo sguardo: sapeva di possedere già il massimo che potesse avere da lei.

Occupò il suo posto e iniziò a lanciare, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto solo per fare cenno all'istruttrice di aumentare la velocità con cui i bersagli si muovevano – nuovi coltelli apparivano in automatico grazie a un qualche meccanismo che non si curò di studiare. Aveva altro per la testa.

Il fatto che Kikyo meritasse stima non implicava che lei gli piacesse. Forse sarebbe stato possibile altrove, se l'avesse incontrata a scuola, o se fosse stata una sua Mentore, magari nello stesso modo in cui apprezzava Veronica, che non era poi molto diversa; ma presto avrebbero cercato di uccidersi a vicenda, e Sesshomaru sentiva che lei non sarebbe rimasta inerte.

Non era riuscito a sciogliere il suo codice, non ancora. Non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso il sospetto, quel prurito alla base del suo subconscio, quel dettaglio irrazionale che non riusciva ad afferrare, ma era certo di aver visto determinazione in quel viso. Coraggio. Non l'arroganza di una Volontaria, ma la decisione ferrea di non voler morire.

Continuò ad allenarsi fino a quando non vide in lontananza la capoistruttrice iniziare a interrompere le attività dei Tributi e a radunarli perché tornassero nelle loro stanze. Scagliò un ultimo coltello e poi si avviò verso l'entrata della palestra e l'ascensore. Nel tempo che impiegò a raggiungerli tutti gli altri ragazzi erano sulla loro strada, alcuni già arrivati, come Abi, ad esempio. Controvoglia, ma senza fare una piega, le si affiancò, guadagnandosi un'occhiata d'odio, ma entrambi sapevano che era un male necessario.

Quando Naraku arrivò Sesshomaru lo fissò, ma i loro sguardi non si incrociarono. Non arrivarono a essere più vicini di tre metri, e andava benissimo così.

Gli Strateghi se ne erano già andati da una decina di minuti, gli istruttori stavano sistemando le postazioni per il giorno successivo. La capoistruttrice li congedò e i Tributi del Distretto 1 furono i primi a salire nell'ascensore.

L'ascesa passò in completo silenzio, come se sia l'uno che l'altra fossero convinti di essere da soli in quella cabina.

Quando giunsero nell'appartamento, ad attenderli in salotto c'erano Ginger, Taisho e Luke. Il gridolino entusiasta dell'accompagnatrice fu la prima cosa che Sesshomaru sentì.

– Eccoli! Eccoli qui! Splendido! Com'è andata la giornata, cari? Tutto bene? Tutto meraviglioso?

Per una volta, Sesshomaru e Abi si scambiarono uno sguardo d'irritazione non reciproca.

– Lascia loro un po' di spazio, Ginger – esclamò Luke, in lontananza, un vago sorriso sulle labbra – Avranno avuto una giornata intensa.

– Oh, certo che sì! Voglio sapere tutti i dettagli! Anche io spargo la voce su di voi, sapete? Fa parte del mio lavoro!

– Ginger, sul serio.

La voce più ferma e autoritaria di Taisho fece il suo effetto: Ginger si ritrasse dal tentativo di appoggiare le mani sulle spalle di Sesshomaru – perché ci avesse provato non era dato a sapersi. Il ragazzo mosse qualche passo avanti, aggirandola, incrociando gli occhi di suo padre, che a propria volta gli stava venendo incontro. Non c'era troppa durezza sul suo viso, né tristezza: gli stava dedicando lo sguardo che aveva di solito al ritorno di un viaggio a Capitol, la prima volta che rivedeva lui e sua madre. O meglio, che usava avere in quelle occasioni. Anni prima.

Abi si allontanò verso la propria camera con uno sbuffo. Sesshomaru la scrutò per un momento, poi tornò a guardare suo padre, ignorando le smorfie di Luke e l'aria trepidante di Ginger.

– Vorrei farmi una doccia e cambiarmi – disse piano, la voce incolore – Ti va bene se parliamo dopo cena?

Taisho non esitò nemmeno prima di annuire.

– Certamente – rispose, in tono altrettanto composto, ma gentile – Hai anche il tempo di rilassarti un po'. Fai con calma.

Per quanto non gli andasse di ammetterlo neppure a se stesso, Sesshomaru ne aveva bisogno. Il suo corpo era troppo allenato per essere affaticato dopo una giornata simile, in cui non aveva sollevato neppure un peso né combattuto un singolo vero duello, ma la sua mente era affollata di pensieri estenuanti. Sotto il getto della doccia, fece del proprio meglio per riordinarli, pulirli, selezionarli, e almeno in parte vi riuscì.

Il colloquio con i suoi Mentori sarebbe stato lungo.

 


	7. Notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon anno a tutti! ^_^ eccoci qui con il primo aggiornamento del 2017 – mamma mia come vola il tempo. Sono emozionata, comunque, perché questo capitolo ha la sua discreta importanza nel corso degli eventi della fic, per quanto magari possa non sembrare per il momento ;) spero di cuore di non deludere nessuno. Buona lettura ;)

La cena trascorse senza nessun particolare evento. Luke fu abile a mantenere la conversazione incentrata sulle giornate di Ginger e degli stilisti, che per fortuna avevano mille cose da raccontare riguardo alle persone famose e illustri che conoscevano e che avevano incontrato; in quel modo, Abi e Sesshomaru vennero lasciati mangiare in pace quasi per tutto il tempo, evitando domande a cui nessuno dei due aveva evidentemente voglia di rispondere. Una volta che tutti ebbero finito il dessert, rimasero attorno al tavolo per un'altra decina di minuti, fino a quando le chiacchiere non parvero esaurirsi; a quel punto, Veronica invitò Abi a sedersi sui divani di fronte alla televisione e lì le due si diressero, seguite anche da Luke, malgrado nessuno dei tre avesse un'espressione allegra. D'altronde, nemmeno Sesshomaru si sentiva alle stelle, ed era comunque in una situazione ben migliore.

Si voltò verso suo padre, seduto accanto a lui come la sera precedente, e lo trovò intento a fissarlo.

– Pronto? – gli chiese piano l'uomo, dopo un breve sospiro – Pensavo che potremmo parlare in camera tua. Ti va bene?

Un luogo o l'altro, per Sesshomaru era del tutto indifferente. Annuì, trattenendosi dallo scrollare le spalle.

Trudy riuscì a sgraffignare un bignè avanzato prima di seguirli, ma alla fine si diressero tutti e tre verso la camera. Appena furono dentro, la ragazza accennò un saltello d'entusiasmo.

– Mi manca sempre questo posto – esclamò con un sorriso a trentatré denti, avviandosi senza cerimonie verso il letto – I materassi dei Tributi sono molto più comodi di quelli dei Mentori, sai, Junior?

Sesshomaru la fissò mentre lei balzava sulle coperte con una mezza piroetta e si distendeva a pancia in giù, le braccia incrociate al di sotto della testa al limite del letto, i piedi scalzi sollevati in aria. Era così bassa che anche lunga distesa non sarebbe mai riuscita ad appoggiarli sul cuscino, ma Sesshomaru apprezzò. Suo padre preferì prendere posto su una sedia dallo schienale rigido, per fortuna, mentre lui rimaneva in piedi appena qualche passo più avanti della soglia, in modo da fronteggiarli entrambi.

– Puoi sederti, Junior – gli disse Trudy, indicando con una mano lo spazio libero accanto a sé sul letto – Non mordo e non sei sotto accusa.

Sesshomaru scosse la testa, una vago nodo di tensione che iniziava a formarsi nel suo stomaco. Strinse le braccia sul proprio petto. Si sentiva più a proprio agio così, la schiena diritta e in qualche modo capace di guardarli dall'alto, anche se la metafora non avrebbe rispecchiato la realtà per molto.

Taisho lo fissò negli occhi. Non aveva un'aria severa, né inquisitoria. Solo seria, pronta a parlare di lavoro e faccende pratiche.

– A te l'inizio, Sesshomaru – gli disse alla fine, con calma, facendogli anche un cenno d'incoraggiamento con la mano – Da dove preferisci.

Di gran lunga, Sesshomaru avrebbe preferito il silenzio.

Prese un respiro profondo. Seriamente, non sapeva da dove iniziare.

– Notizie buone o cattive? – si ritrovò a chiedere, cupo, per quanto scontata e infantile la domanda potesse sembrare. Colse suo padre e Trudy scambiarsi un'occhiata fosca.

– Cattive – risposero quasi a una sola voce, dopo appena un istante di silenzio.

Il messaggio era chiaro. Sesshomaru pescò l'episodio peggiore – non difficile da trovare – e iniziò a cercare le parole più adatte.

– Io e il Tributo del Distretto 2... Naraku, per fare prima... abbiamo avuto un... diverbio.

Le sopracciglia dei suoi Mentori impiegarono meno di un secondo ad aggrottarsi di colpo.

– Che tipo di diverbio? – fu la prevedibile, ma non per questo meno dura domanda di suo padre, abbandonata in fretta la calma diplomatica e rassicurante. Sesshomaru strinse le labbra, tentando di soffocare la frustrazione.

– Non ci siamo scontrati – rispose, con voce amara – Non che mi sarebbe dispiaciuto, ma penso che a questo punto ne saresti già al corrente. Ma non mi si è tolto di dosso per quasi l'intera mattina, e alla fine... ho dovuto alzare il tono. La capoistruttrice è intervenuta e io me ne stavo andando, ma lui mi ha gridato dietro le parole sbagliate, e io ho... reagito male.

Lo sguardo penetrante di suo padre gli fece capire che esitare di più avrebbe solo reso le cose peggiori di quello che erano.

– Ho afferrato la prima cosa che ho trovato e l'ho lanciata attraverso la stanza. Si dà il caso che fosse un'ascia da guerra.

Trudy sgranò gli occhi, la bocca aperta dallo stupore.

– Hai colpito qualcuno? – domandò, incredula.

– No. Cioè, sì. Un manichino.

– In pieno?

– L'ho decapitato.

La ragazza sembrò sforzarsi parecchio per trattenere un sorriso, se non una risata.

– Cosa è successo, dopo? – chiese invece suo padre, ancora piuttosto serio.

– Ovviamente... tutti hanno visto – rispose Sesshomaru a mezza voce – Ma credo di averli spaventati, più di ogni altra cosa. Anche gli Strateghi parevano impressionati nel modo giusto. Ma so che non avrei dovuto comportarmi in quel modo.

– Cos'ha fatto il tizio del 2? – chiese Trudy, con evidente curiosità. Sesshomaru la fissò dritta negli occhi.

– Il sogghigno del cazzo era sparito, se è questa la domanda. Non ha più osato neanche guardarmi per il resto della giornata.

La meraviglia e l'apprensione sul volto di Trudy si trasformarono in completa, euforica ammirazione. Per poco non balzò giù dal letto, il che non era dire poco.

– E chiami questa una _cattiva notizia?_ – esclamò, quasi scandalizzata, ma senza riuscire a suonare severa – Diamine, Junior, questo è _fantastico!_ Io ti _adoro!_

Prima che lo spirito di Sesshomaru potesse sollevarsi un po', suo padre si schiarì la voce.

– Sarei interessato a sapere cosa ti ha detto per spingerti a fare una cosa del genere, se possibile – disse quando il figlio si voltò per guardarlo, con cortesia appena forzata.

– Non è quello il punto – replicò Sesshomaru, cercando di mantenersi il più calmo e piatto possibile – Aveva cercato di irritarmi e di farmi scattare in tutti i modi, ha raggiunto il limite, fine della storia. Mi aveva anche sfidato nell'arrampicarsi sulle corde, ma io sono arrivato in cima più in fretta.

– Stai dicendo che non è poi granché nella pratica? – domandò Trudy, ancora un po' su di giri, ma anche tornando appena più seria, con un interesse più pratico nella voce. Passò qualche secondo prima che Sesshomaru riuscisse a rispondere.

– No – si costrinse a dire. Non poteva non raccontare la verità, per quanto fosse spiacevole – L'ho visto in altre attività. Mostrava sempre tecnica perfetta.

– Qualcosa in cui eccellesse in particolare? – domandò Taisho.

– Non che io abbia visto.

Per un momento si fissarono negli occhi. Alla fine l'uomo parve decidere di fidarsi di lui, e d'altronde Sesshomaru stesso sapeva di essere stato sincero: no, davvero non c'era stato nulla che lo avesse colpito in maniera davvero forte, nulla che lui avesse visto e non potesse eseguire allo stesso modo, nulla che potesse essere paragonato al suo talento superiore con la spada, per esempio – ed era certo che suo padre si riferisse a qualcosa di quel calibro.

– Bene. Ma continua a tenerlo d'occhio – disse alla fine Taisho stesso – Puoi contare sul fatto che lui lo stia ancora facendo, anche se tu non lo noti. E cerca di non ripetere l'esibizione. Non vuoi passare per collerico, per quanto minaccioso la rabbia possa renderti. Non vuoi sembrare irrazionale, ma un vero guerriero. E un vero guerriero sa mantenere la pazienza.

– Deve anche difendere il proprio onore, però – ribatté Trudy – Io penso abbia fatto bene a mettere a posto quell'irritante idiota, se davvero gli era stato così tanto addosso. Non sarebbe stato più dignitoso lasciarsi bullizzare senza reagire, specie di fronte agli Strateghi, no? Evita di ripeterti, ma non torturarti, Junior. Finché i piani alti non storcono davvero il naso, puoi stare tranquillo.

Sesshomaru annuì, in parte piuttosto grato, sebbene attento come al solito a non farlo trapelare. Si rese conto che era andata meglio di quanto non avesse pensato. Non aveva dipinto Naraku nella sua interezza – il fascino, il pericolo, le mani viscide, il carisma –, ma erano segreti a cui non voleva pensare e che poteva permettersi di mantenere. Riguardavano solo lui e li avrebbe affrontati da sé.

– Altre cattive notizie? – domandò suo padre dopo un momento di pausa, un filo di ironia nella voce. Sesshomaru alzò le spalle. A quel punto l'ordine non aveva più molta importanza.

Parlò del folto gruppo del pranzo, elencandone i componenti migliori e peggiori con precisione, insieme alle sue impressioni su di loro. Quando ebbe finito, i Mentori aveva un'aria pensosa già da un pezzo.

– Questo _è_ insolito – commentò alla fine Taisho, cauto – Ma non credo sia il caso di considerarla una vera minaccia.

Sia Trudy che Sesshomaru lo guardarono chiedendo in silenzio spiegazioni. Lui riprese a parlare dopo una manciata di secondi, anche se con un tono piuttosto cupo.

– Se tu, Abi, i Tributi del 2 e diciamo anche quelli del 4 vi alleaste, suppongo sarebbe l'incubo di tutti i vostri avversari. A dire il vero, avreste talmente tanta forza da non sapere che farvene, ma capisci cosa intendo. Ma un gruppo come quello che hai descritto... non saprei. Mi sembra molto, molto fragile. Credo che sia nato dal bisogno di rassicurazioni, forse di amicizia, non per strategia... il che è triste e doloroso, perché non può funzionare.

– Sembravano seri, quando si sono messi a discutere – decise di precisare Sesshomaru, perché il quadro fosse chiaro. Taisho non sembrò molto impressionato.

– Sarebbe stato davvero assurdo il contrario – replicò, amaro – È ovvio che siano costretti a mettere qualcosa a punto, se vogliono allearsi anche solo per un po'. Ma la taglia del gruppo è un punto debole, se dipendono troppo gli uni dagli altri. Prendi il bagno di sangue iniziale alla Cornucopia: perdere un alleato in quel momento, proprio all'inizio, prima ancora di poter mettere in pratica una sola parola di quello che si era concordato, è un grosso shock. Considerato che sono ragazzi sui sedici, diciassette anni, non troppo malmessi in quanto a fisico... proveranno ad afferrare qualcosa, almeno un pacco con cui iniziare a sopravvivere, penseranno di potercela fare. La possibilità che in un gruppo di sei uno o due muoiano nel caos è molto alta, e gli altri saranno disorientati e spaventati. Crolleranno su se stessi.

Il ragionamento non faceva una piega, ma il suo effetto più immediato fu soprattutto portare Sesshomaru a riflettere per un istante sul vero e proprio inizio dei Giochi per la prima volta dopo un certo lasso di tempo: il suo approccio sarebbe stato di combattere fin dal preciso scoccare dei sessanta secondi d'attesa, ovviamente. _Lui_ non si sarebbe accontentato di un piccolo zainetto e soprattutto non sarebbe fuggito. Poteva avere di più e di più avrebbe avuto – se fosse riuscito a conquistare del tutto la Cornucopia, tanto meglio. In quanto alle morti nel gruppo dei sei, impossibile non concordare su quanto era appena stato detto... e si rese conto di potersene occupare in prima persona. Se erano strategiche e necessarie come sembrava, si sarebbe assicurato che accadessero – il primo, vero accenno di concreto piano che formulasse per l'Arena in sé e per sé. Suo padre non gli avrebbe mai e poi mai ordinato di uccidere in maniera esplicita, né Trudy avrebbe mai osato farlo di fronte a Taisho stesso – ne era più che certo, e in parte perfino lo capiva –, ma lui era capace di fare i propri collegamenti, trarre le proprie conclusioni e prendere le proprie decisioni da solo. Suo padre parve intuire qualcosa di quello che passava nella sua mente, perché gli rivolse un'occhiata di rimprovero e accusa dal sapore del tutto diverso da quando avevano parlato di Naraku – quella che Sesshomaru aveva imparato a conoscere e detestare da almeno due anni ormai, quella che un figlio non avrebbe mai dovuto sopportare –, ma prima che potesse anche solo mettersi sulla difensiva Trudy ebbe in qualche modo la prontezza di parlare.

– Comunque, Junior, una sola piccola correzione... il fatto che si siano divisi in gruppetti dopo pranzo non significa che non siano compatti, semmai il contrario. In quel modo è più facile conoscersi meglio. Se riesci a carpire qualcosina di più domani... è tutto oro. Ma parlando di Distretto 11... la ragazza è andata, mi sa, ma il maschio?

– Non un'opzione – rispose Sesshomaru in tono piatto e scuotendo la testa, malgrado fosse sollevato per la tempesta scansata – Non mi ha fatto nessun effetto e l'ho visto con altri due. Distretti... 8 e 9. Non ho intenzione di aggregarmi.

Trudy e suo padre si scambiarono un nuovo sguardo a metà tra il “ _Lo sapevo_ ” e il “ _Ci abbiamo provato, almeno_ ”. La ragazza sospirò.

– Ok – disse, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli scuri – Immagino ci sia poco da discutere... anche perché quello dell'8 è strano forte, questo te lo concedo. Altro?

Sesshomaru rifletté un momento, poi decise di cominciare a riferire quello che riguardava strettamente lui: il test sulle piante, le armi che aveva provato, quello che aveva acquisito. Suo padre, bisognava ammetterlo, appariva piuttosto soddisfatto mentre lui parlava. Arrivato alla parte sui ripari il ragazzo glissò su tutti i dettagli, senza nemmeno menzionare la presenza di altri Tributi alla postazione – parlarne avrebbe solo ingigantito le cose in modo stupido. Riferì che Abi non aveva fatto nulla di fuori dall'ordinario, di sospetto o di incomprensibile. E solo alla fine giunse a ciò che forse gli premeva più di qualsiasi altra cosa da quando la questione Naraku era stata chiusa: Kikyo.

Descrisse con chiarezza l'aspetto della ragazza – Trudy inarcò un sopracciglio in una maniera un po' strana – e ciò che le aveva visto fare. Giunto al momento di spiegare le proprie impressioni soggettive, il discorso si fece un poco più complicato. Suonava tutto così stupido, all'idea di dirlo ad alta voce.

– Penso che... mi assomigli – si ritrovò ad ammettere, trovandolo il modo migliore per dipingere la giovane – Così tanto che sono certo che un'alleanza non potrebbe funzionare. Lei lo sa, io lo so. E c'è qualcosa in più che non riesco ad afferrare, benché sia di fronte al mio naso. Che voi concordiate o no... da parte mia, non intendo sottovalutarla.

Suo padre aveva un'aria impenetrabile, ma non scettica. Concentrata, se mai.

– Hai detto che ha buona mira e un che di furtivo. Corretto?

– Direi di sì.

La risposta si fece attendere qualche secondo.

– Sono le caratteristiche di un cecchino. Mai state ammesse o usate le armi da fuoco, ma tieni sotto osservazione gli archi.

Sesshomaru arrivò a un soffio dallo sgranare gli occhi per la meraviglia.

Per un istante, quella conclusione gli sembrò semplicemente _brillante_. Quello successivo, così ovvia e semplice da detestarsi per non esserci arrivato da solo.

Cecchino. Ma certo. Se c'era un ruolo in cui poteva figurarsela, era quello. Forse la tenuta e il trucco neri giocavano un qualche ruolo nell'amplificare l'impressione, ma in via definitiva l'idea non poteva essere sbagliata. Quadrava così tanto che Sesshomaru la accettò per verità quasi senza opporsi: il fastidio alla base della sua nuca era sparito.

Anche a Trudy pareva piacere.

– Oh, se è così... fossi nella tipa, e in qualche modo in passato lo sono stata, aspetterei la sessione privata per mettermi in mostra.

– Possibile, anzi, probabile – annuì suo padre, con una certa approvazione – Calzerebbe con il modo in cui si è comportata finora. In effetti, più si tiene _lontana_ dagli archi, più la cosa diventa concreta.

Sesshomaru fece un cenno d'assenso ben evidente di cui i Mentori parvero soddisfatti. La situazione era chiara a tutti e tre – così tanto che per un momento l'atmosfera era stata quasi elettrica. Ma presto il silenzio divenne un poco più imbarazzato.

– Grazie – decise di dire Sesshomaru, rivolgendosi a entrambi – Questo è stato utile. Ma non credo di avere altro da dirvi. Ho raccontato tutto.

– Grazie a te – rispose suo padre, serio, cogliendolo appena di sorpresa – Ti stai comportando... bene. Lo apprezzo. Continua su questa linea, impara, allenati, occhi aperti. Aggiungi quello che ti abbiamo detto stasera, non perdere più il controllo... tra parentesi, quella del “Nessuno scontro tra Tributi” è una regola molto più seria di “Nessun allenamento prima della Mietitura”. Tienilo a mente. Ma stai andando molto, molto bene.

Sesshomaru non era persona da ringraziare due volte di fila, ma fissò suo padre negli occhi e semplicemente seppe di aver trasmesso il messaggio. Erano bravi a capirsi. Potevano odiare ciò che l'altro diceva o pensava, ma era difficile che non lo afferrassero.

– Dal nostro lato – sorrise inoltre Trudy, attirando la loro attenzione – Penso ti farà piacere sapere, Junior, che abbiamo almeno una ventina di contratti di sponsor già per le mani. Roba grossa. Non firmiamo mai nulla prima di vedere l'Arena, sai com'è, inutile spendere soldi su abiti invernali se finisci in un torrido deserto... cioè, di notte un deserto può essere freddo quanto il polo, ma... oh, insomma, hai capito il punto. Ma siamo presi d'assalto. È fantastico. E tuo padre è troppo modesto per dirtelo, ma almeno sette di quegli affari li ha soffiati da dritto sotto il naso di Bline. Era da tanto che non mi divertivo così.

Taisho non aveva un'aria che sarebbe stato possibile definire giuliva, ma in effetti una soddisfazione fredda e fiera attraversò per un attimo il suo volto – quella di un leone che avesse una solida presa sul suo branco, quella di un guerriero dopo un'ottima battaglia, quella che non poteva suscitare altro che ammirazione e rispetto.

– Giornata proficua senza dubbio – commentò, con evidente intenzione di stemperare l'entusiasmo, ma senza cattiveria – La strada è ancora lunga, ma penso che sia stato fatto abbastanza. Sarai stanco. Possiamo chiudere il discorso, per ora, e per qualsiasi aggiunta c'è domani mattina.

– Oh, no – gemette Trudy, all'improvviso con aria afflitta – Non voglio alzarmi da qui...

Sesshomaru la ignorò, concentrandosi su suo padre, che si stava alzando dalla sedia e incamminando verso la porta. La conversazione gli aveva rubato energie più di quanto l'intero allenamento non avesse fatto, ma c'era qualcosa che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fare prima di mettersi a letto. Quando l'uomo gli fu quasi accanto, fece un cenno per attirare la sua attenzione.

– Ehi. C'è un posto in cui io possa prendere un po' d'aria? – chiese. Il suo tono fu calmo, ma piuttosto deciso, perché gli interessava davvero: era abituato a stare all'aperto almeno un paio di brevi volte al giorno e l'ermetico lusso della torre, per quanto confortevole, non riusciva a ricostruire quella sensazione.

Taisho lo fissò, senza riuscire a nascondere una leggera sorpresa.

– Direi... che c'è il tetto – rispose, dopo aver esitato qualche istante, con aria appena sospettosa – Ci si arriva con una rampa di scale appena fuori dalla porta dell'appartamento. Vuoi andarci ora?

– Mi piacerebbe, se fosse possibile. Dieci minuti, non molto di più.

Qualcosa del volto di suo padre si rilassò, e ciò lasciò emergere una vaga stanchezza sui suoi lineamenti.

– Dovrebbe essere possibile, è sempre aperto a tutti i Tributi. Ma è meglio se davvero non ti attardi troppo, hai bisogno di dormire, per quanto ti senta sveglio – gli disse, in tono più morbido. Poi il suo sguardo tornò ad accigliarsi un poco mentre si posava sulle sue braccia, lasciate nude dalla maglietta a maniche corte – E copriti. Siamo molto in alto ed è notte... tira vento.

Una risatina soffocata li raggiunse. Trudy era ormai quasi accanto a loro – sì, si era tirata su dal letto – e sorrideva con un misto di tenerezza e impertinenza.

– Questa cosa era _così_ papà e figlio, giusto perché lo sappiate – sogghignò in risposta alle loro occhiate – Scherzi a parte, lassù a volte si gela davvero. Vuoi che ti accompagni o sei in vena di solitudine?

Il silenzio durò qualche momento di troppo.

– Solitudine – si rispose Trudy da sola, e con vaga sorpresa di Sesshomaru non sembrava affatto né offesa né ferita, ma al contrario gli rivolse un nuovo bel sorriso – Immaginavo.

Gli diede un debole pugno scherzoso sul braccio, poi passò oltre per uscire dalla stanza.

Sesshomaru la seguì per un momento con gli occhi e poi si voltò a guardare suo padre, sorprendendolo a fissarlo in maniera piuttosto strana. Un pizzico di curiosità. Sospetto, ma non malevolo.

Oh, no. Non avrebbero avuto _quella_ conversazione. Decisamente no.

Prima che l'uomo potesse dire qualsiasi cosa Sesshomaru si incamminò senza pensarci due volte verso il proprio armadio. Non era una persona freddolosa, ma nemmeno ottusa, noncurante o capricciosa al punto da ignorare degli avvertimenti per il puro gusto di farlo. Afferrò la prima cosa che catturò la sua attenzione e la indossò – capitò essere una giacca di pelle nera che vestiva le sue spalle in maniera perfetta, come al solito, morbida al tatto e lucente, ma per il momento la lasciò aperta. Portava già dei jeans non troppo leggeri e scarpe solide, dunque si apprestò a uscire – suo padre aveva già abbandonato la stanza. Lo ritrovò seduto in salotto con Trudy, mentre Luke diceva qualcosa riguardo al chiamare Veronica, che non era presente. Anche di Abi non c'era traccia, ma non era nulla di cui stupirsi. Rivolse un rapido cenno di saluto ai suoi Mentori e poi uscì, lasciandoli a discutere tra di loro. Era certo che avessero altrettanto materiale su cui speculare in privato quanto lui da ponderare nella propria mente.

Trovò le scale con facilità: salì per una serie di rampe e ben presto si ritrovò in una stanza a cupola, con una porta che si apriva su quello che non poteva essere altro che il tetto stesso.

Poco ma sicuro, refoli d'aria fresca lo investirono fin dal primo istante in cui mise piede all'esterno, pungendogli il volto e insinuandosi lungo la sua schiena, ma li trovò piacevoli. Non erano abbastanza forti da scompigliare troppo i suoi capelli, né troppo gelidi; la giacca era necessaria, ma non sentì il bisogno di chiuderla: proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno. Doveva essere capitato in una serata clemente.

Il cielo sopra di lui era limpido, ma nero come inchiostro. Il tetto si estendeva tutto attorno a lui, un semplice pavimento di pietra liscia e scura circondato da un parapetto, sormontato a propria volta da una ringhiera. Sesshomaru camminò in linea retta di fronte a sé, lo raggiunse e vi appoggiò le mani, lo sguardo posato su Capitol City.

Davanti e sotto di lui scintillavano le miriadi di luci che aveva già avuto modo di ammirare da dietro un vetro. C'era poco da sentire a parte qualche schiamazzo e un paio di clacson, poco da annusare a quell'altezza, ma la città pulsava con il baluginio delle finestre, gli schermi brillanti di immagini, spot e colori, i grattacieli come giganti d'ebano dai mille occhi. Sesshomaru pensò che per ogni bagliore esisteva almeno una persona, e ciascuna di quelle persone conosceva il suo nome e ormai anche molto di più su di lui.

La combinazione del suo carisma e dell'esperienza di suo padre stava funzionando in maniera eccezionale, a quanto pareva. Il suo allenamento era stato pressoché impeccabile, almeno dal punto di vista fisico e tecnico. Quella città di meraviglie era letteralmente ai suoi piedi.

Era soddisfatto? Sì, senza dubbio. Pensandoci a mente fredda, una nuova ondata di sicurezza e motivazione riversarsi sul suo animo: in pochi giorni le sue possibilità di vittoria si erano moltiplicate perfino oltre alle sue aspettative. Non aveva intenzione di fermarsi di fronte a nessuno... per nessuno. Il pensiero di quella povera, dolce bambina, Rin, era sgradevole e amaro, ma Sesshomaru non poteva combattere quel genere di destino; qualsiasi trionfo richiedeva sacrificio.

Chiuse gli occhi, la brezza nelle orecchie, la calma della solitudine sul suo cuore. Aveva appena avuto la prova che i problemi potevano sempre in qualche modo venire alla mano – sarebbe stato troppo ottimista sperare di non incontrarne più nessuno o di averli risolti in modo definitivo, ma la determinazione aveva guadagnato ulteriore spessore e consistenza.

Il corso dei suoi pensieri scivolò su Trudy. La cosa non lo irritò. Malgrado il proprio scetticismo e la probabile amarezza di lei nei suoi confronti, all'inizio, era impossibile non notare come avessero finito con il lavorare molto bene insieme, e quasi senza il minimo sforzo. Era una ragazza in gamba, non così fastidiosamente esuberante come l'aveva sempre considerata, ma in qualche modo necessaria per alleggerire la tensione tra lui e suo padre, che avrebbe potuto finire con il diventare insopportabile. L'empatia tra Volontari aveva avuto la meglio su di lei, a quanto pareva, una volta che si era accorta del suo reale, concreto potenziale... e forse qualcos'altro aveva agito, inutile ignorarlo. Era freddo, ma non cieco: sapeva bene di piacerle, almeno un po'. Di solito una simile consapevolezza lo infastidiva, ma Trudy era molto brava a non farglielo pesare, a non lasciarsi sopraffare, e la rispettava molto per questo. Finché rimanevano a proprio agio l'uno con l'altra e la sua preparazione per i Giochi non era danneggiata, lui non aveva alcun problema. Poteva perfino arrivare a pensare che...

Malgrado il sospirare del vento, udì un rumore di passi dietro di sé.

Si accigliò appena, strappato ai propri pensieri, e si voltò.

Furono necessari tutto il suo autocontrollo, tutto l'acciaio nella sua tempra, tutta la sua prontezza per rimanere immobile e indossare una maschera di ghiaccio dopo appena un istante di sorpresa, di incredulità e di sdegno così intensi da scuotergli il petto: avrebbe riconosciuto la figura alta e perfetta tra mille, insieme a quel passo elegante e disinvolto – vide un sorriso a metà tra l'amaro e il sornione alla sola luce della città attorno a loro.

La sua voce arrivò alle sue orecchie come il primo tocco caldo che lui avesse provato in quel luogo.

– Ma tu guarda chi si vede – fu il saluto, divertito e cupo allo stesso tempo, beffardo e sensuale, mentre Naraku camminava lento e calmo verso di lui, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans neri, una giacca di pelle simile alla sua aperta a mostrare la maglietta aderente sui pettorali – Sembra quasi che sia destino.

Sesshomaru resistette all'impulso di mordersi la lingua e stringere le labbra. Lasciò la presa sulla ringhiera e gli mosse incontro qualche passo, solo per allontanarsi dal parapetto. Non voleva trovarsi con le spalle al muro in nessun senso.

Il volto bianco e affascinante di Naraku era sempre più facile da distinguere. Le sue iridi scure scintillavano.

– Che cosa vuoi? – domandò Sesshomaru, gelido e ostile. Aveva chiuso con lui quella mattina, o così aveva sperato. Non avrebbe perso altro tempo.

Ma Naraku lo sorprese quando aggrottò la fronte, trasformando il sorriso in una mezza smorfia, un'espressione come se Sesshomaru lo avesse appena preso in giro; quando lui continuò a fissarlo con durezza, l'altro scosse la testa con un piccolo sbuffo a metà tra una risata e un sospiro, neanche stesse cercando di portare pazienza con un bambino. Roteò perfino gli occhi.

– Apprezzo la tua alta considerazione nei miei confronti, Taisho – fu la sua risposta, in un tono beffardo che suonò più stanco e freddo del solito – Ma cosa _diamine_ posso volere? Neppure io ho idea di come avrei potuto prevedere la tua presenza qui e ora.

Gli era passato accanto voltandosi appena per guardarlo, rallentando, ma senza fermarsi; quando finì di parlare aveva già le mani appoggiate sulla ringhiera e fissava la città dritto di fronte a sé.

Sesshomaru rimase fermo dov'era, ma girò il capo per tenerlo d'occhio, in silenzio. L'irritazione per aver in effetti posto una domanda priva di senso passò piuttosto in fretta, sostituita dal dubbio e dal sospetto. Quell'attitudine di Naraku era strana. Certo, comprensibile e perfino desiderabile, ma... inaspettata, dovette ammettere a se stesso.

Guardò i capelli scuri e lucenti muoversi appena nel vento. Fissò quel profilo così perfetto nella notte, illuminato solo dalla vita di Capitol – le labbra ferme in un'espressione seria, lo sguardo puntato su un orizzonte invisibile in mezzo al brulicare degli edifici, la linea appena dura del sopracciglio, la pelle priva di qualsiasi dettaglio fuori posto. Non c'erano smorfie né sorrisi ad alterare quell'armonia così magica, così irreale.

Quella bellezza era sempre stata innegabile, ma mai era sembrata così profonda. In quel momento, Sesshomaru si accorse di non stare nemmeno riflettendo, ma solo contemplando. Era forse quello l'inganno?

Nondimeno, la brezza continuò ad accarezzare entrambi per forse un minuto o due senza che loro facessero un gesto – la città sotto di loro ben lontana dall'essere assopita, ma una pace innaturale sul tetto dell'epicentro della sua essenza, dello spirito di cui si nutriva ogni anno.

Alla fine, Naraku voltò il capo di qualche centimetro verso di lui. Il suo sguardo cupo e assorto si accese di una punta di malizia e ironia, e un angolo della bocca si piegò in un sorrisetto quasi compiaciuto quando trovò Sesshomaru a fissarlo. Lui tentò di distogliere i propri occhi in fretta, una scarica d'irritazione lungo la schiena, ma l'istante successivo si rese conto di quanto fosse inutile: tornò a incrociare quello sguardo senza quasi pensarci, per onore e orgoglio, naturalmente... solo con la leggera, fastidiosa sensazione di essere attratto come da un magnete, la quale non si attenuò quando lo vide appoggiato con noncuranza al parapetto con un fianco, le gambe incrociate l'una di fronte all'altra, non diritto, ma così attraente che l'eleganza non ne era scalfita, e con un sorriso pallido ma sensuale sul volto.

– Wow – mormorò Naraku stesso, la voce e lo scherno di nuovo più caldi, quasi ammiccando – Se non ti conoscessi meglio, principe, direi che ti stai prendendo una cotta per me.

L'espressione di Sesshomaru si indurì – fu in quell'attimo che si accorse di averla rilassata un poco, ma ormai era inutile pensarci. Naraku mosse un passo avanti, ma lui indietreggiò – un movimento sicuro, né spaventato né esitante, lo sguardo d'acciaio, per segnalare che non aveva intenzione di recitare lo stesso spettacolo ogni singola volta.

– Credevo ne avessi abbastanza di questi stupidi giochetti – disse a bassa voce, gelido, cercando di imprimere nelle parole la stessa minaccia che aveva emanato quella mattina, quella che aveva messo Naraku al proprio posto. Non funzionò come aveva sperato: il sorriso si attenuò fino a diventare impalpabile come uno spettro, ma rimase, rendendo quel volto semiserio, misterioso, irresistibile, mentre gli occhi si fissavano su di lui senza mostrare intenzione di volersi distogliere in breve tempo.

– Oh, dolcezza. Non ne avrò _mai_ abbastanza, con te.

Il suo sussurro ardente vibrò nell'aria mentre lui continuava ad avvicinarsi, e Sesshomaru sapeva di non poter arretrare di più; si fermò a meno di un passo, ma non vicino come al solito. C'era spazio, anche se sarebbe bastato ben poco per annullarlo; ciò che non c'era era la possibilità di evitare di fissarsi: Sesshomaru guardò dritto in quelle iridi brucianti e magnetiche, rosse come foglie d'autunno. Sentì che avrebbe potuto sprofondarvi, eppure non riusciva a trovarvi quello che cercava... e loro lo sondavano, lo studiavano, il desiderio non una luce, ma un'ombra.

Stavolta percepì la propria rigidezza allentarsi, anche se solo di un soffio.

– Davvero – disse piano, non meno freddo, ma meno aspro – Che cosa vuoi da me?

Sapevano bene entrambi che il senso di quelle parole era molto diverso da quello di prima. Naraku divenne perfino più serio, piegò un poco la testa di lato, socchiuse le palpebre un momento, e abbassò lo sguardo.

– Sai – iniziò, con voce lenta e calma – È una domanda molto interessante.

Prima che i suoi occhi tornassero a fissarsi nei suoi, esitarono sulla sua gola, sul suo mento, sulle sue labbra. Lussuria tornò a dare a quel volto qualcosa di più familiare, per quanto insopportabile.

– Non riesco ad accettare la tua bellezza. È oltre ogni parola.

Sesshomaru percepì sulla propria pelle il suo desiderio di avvicinarsi, vide quasi i muscoli tendersi sotto la giacca, ma non accadde. La consapevolezza che la corsa agli sponsor non c'entrasse in quel commento era una stretta fastidiosa nelle viscere. Il respiro freddo del vento gli portava il suo odore intenso e piacevole alle narici.

– È questa la tua risposta? – replicò, distaccato, indurendosi solo di un soffio – Devo davvero ricordarti dove ci troviamo?

Con sua sorpresa, un lieve sogghigno ricomparve su quelle labbra – non aperto e sfrontato come di consueto, ma malizioso senza dubbio, ironico, appena irriverente. Gli occhi si illuminarono allo stesso modo.

– Non mi dire... – rispose Naraku, una punta di roca amarezza nella voce che rese il miele mille volte più dolce – Quindi anche tu ti stai chiedendo come finirebbe questa conversazione se le cose fossero diverse.

Un pugno serrò le dita nel petto di Sesshomaru. Se le cose fossero state diverse? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto desiderarlo? Nessuna ragione. Stronzate.

Ma ormai il germe era penetrato sotto la sua pelle.

Se le cose fossero state diverse...

Ebbe l'impressione che Naraku fosse pronto ad avvicinarsi come era solito fare. Il suo volto era più bello che mai. L'oscurità della notte, velluto che premeva sopra di loro.

Poi, una porta si chiuse. I loro sensi da combattenti li fecero voltare di scatto nella stessa direzione, il contatto dei loro occhi si ruppe.

E ciò che Sesshomaru vide subito dopo gli causò una fitta di irritazione così intensa da fargli stringere le mani a pugno fino a piantarsi le unghie nella carne.

Appena a qualche passo di distanza dalla cupola da cui si accedeva al tetto c'erano due persone, in piedi l'una accanto all'altra. Sesshomaru non riconobbe quella sulla sinistra, che comunque pareva un ragazzo, ma riuscì ad afferrare in breve l'identità di quella sulla destra: la corporatura sportiva alta ma non troppo, la coda di cavallo... se non era la ragazza del Distretto 11, le assomigliava molto. Perfino da lontano e nella semioscurità era possibile percepire il loro disagio – dai loro volti evidentemente diretti verso lui e Naraku, dalla loro eccessiva immobilità che rendeva al contrario ovvio il loro desiderio di voltarsi e andarsene; ma stavano lì, come Rin non aveva osato allontanarsi da lui quella mattina, troppo stupiti o intimoriti per fare qualsiasi cosa prima che i predatori, i più forti, i più potenti facessero la loro mossa.

Sesshomaru si voltò appena per guardare Naraku, cercando di non rendere il movimento troppo visibile. L'altro fece quasi lo stesso, ma più disinvolto – attirando la sua completa attenzione quando mostrò un sogghigno chiaro e beffardo, la fronte attraversata da un fremito appena invisibile di irritazione, lo sguardo cupo e allo stesso tempo brillante. Verità mista a bugia, o due recite fuse insieme?

– Accidenti, dolcezza – fu la sua esclamazione, la voce velata di sarcasmo controllata e seducente come al solito, ma abbastanza alta da farsi sentire di certo dai nuovi arrivati – Altri due piccioncini hanno scoperto il nostro nido d'amore.

In un solo istante Sesshomaru sentì una fiammata di rabbia crescere e arrivare sul punto di scoppiare nel suo petto; cercò di scaricarla nell'occhiata di fuoco e ghiaccio che gli scagliò, ma Naraku non fece che allargare il proprio ghigno, quasi si mise a ridere. Poi si voltò verso la cupola e si incamminò, rivolgendogli con la coda dell'occhio solo un ultimo sguardo, che per la durata di un istante tornò profondo, serio.

Maledetto, bugiardo bastardo.

Vide gli altri due Tributi scostarsi al suo passaggio, la criniera di capelli neri sparire all'interno del piccolo edificio sferico.

Volse gli occhi altrove e poi li chiuse, prendendo un respiro profondo. Doveva domare l'inquietudine nel suo petto, almeno finché non fosse stato di nuovo da solo. Si concesse di attendere una manciata di secondi malgrado le due paia di occhi fisse su di lui, perché l'ultima cosa che desiderava era incrociare di nuovo Naraku sulle scale.

Alla fine, si diresse a propria volta verso la cupola, a passo deciso e rapido, la giacca frustata dal vento. La sua espressione era la più dura e impassibile che potesse assumere; quando lanciò un'occhiata di calcolato disprezzo ai due giovani, colse il loro sgomento, quanto fossero disorientati – il maschio era la nullità del Distretto 12 e si ritrasse più di quanto non avesse già fatto, mentre la ragazza parve trattenere il respiro sotto il suo sguardo, gli occhi colmi di domande e incertezze.

Sesshomaru passò oltre.

Scese le scale in fretta, malgrado le gambe pesanti, malgrado la tempesta nel suo cervello.

Tentare di dare una possibilità a Naraku, abbassare la guardia solo un secondo era stato un completo errore. Non aveva idea di cose gli fosse passato per la testa. In nessuna situazione avrebbe avuto alcun senso: a capire quell'animo indecifrabile, a trovare qualcosa di vero nel suo profondo, non c'era comunque nulla da guadagnare. Non erano debolezze su cui lui potesse o intendesse giocare. E alla fine tutto quello che contava non erano i “se”, i “ma”, la bellezza o il carattere: era solo ucciderlo. Tutto di quella notte avrebbe potuto essere una completa menzogna, oppure no – entrambe le idee lo tormentavano, e lui doveva solo scacciarle. Forse era stato un tentativo di ridurlo esattamente nello stato in cui era. Ma come era possibile fingere simili sguardi, simili espressioni? Come poteva essere così abile, così viscido, così manipolatore? E per quale ragione dire quelle stupidaggini alla comparsa degli altri Tributi? Forse per ingannarli, per far pensare loro che una qualche alleanza tra lui e Sesshomaru fosse all'orizzonte, per confonderli? In tal caso, tanto di cappello: dalle loro facce, c'era riuscito. Ma lo stava anche usando come uno strumento per il proprio vantaggio, e quello non era sopportabile, non era accettabile. Non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui, neppure per finzione, neppure in un suo lurido sogno. “ _Come sarebbe finita la conversazione se le cose fossero state diverse_ ”, aveva ipotizzato. Sesshomaru non poteva saperlo. Ma quella storia inesorabile che la realtà era avrebbe avuto un finale ben preciso: lui sarebbe stato incoronato Vincitore. Lui e lui soltanto. E nessuna parola, nessuna paura, nessun sotterfugio avrebbe cambiato questo fatto. O almeno, questo era quello che Sesshomaru voleva credere.

Quando aprì la porta dell'appartamento, trovò suo padre chino su un tavolo vicino all'ingresso, in piedi, ma sfogliando le pagine di un qualche libro di cui lui non si occupò di afferrare i dettagli. Altrimenti, le stanze comuni sarebbero state vuote.

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò, un'espressione stanca ma non dura sul volto.

– Ben rientrato – gli disse, in tono appena sollevato – Immagino tu abbia trovato il tetto.

Sesshomaru fece un cenno d'assenso con la testa, ma poi continuò a camminare verso la propria stanza. Non voleva più parlare con nessuno, quella sera. Il tetto... un altro fottuto errore.

– Sesshomaru?

Le sue gambe si fermarono contro la sua volontà. Ma era l'unica cosa da fare. Tirare dritto come un moccioso, ignorare apertamente suo padre? L'atto più stupido che potesse concepire, benché odiasse l'idea di doverlo fronteggiare in quel momento.

Si voltò di tre quarti, scoprendo che Taisho si era avvicinato, la fronte corrugata, il volto attraversato da una preoccupazione in parte severa, in parte sincera.

– Stai bene? – gli domandò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, cosa che non aiutò. Sesshomaru fu costretto ad abbassarli, ma annuì.

– Sono stanco – rispose, il che non era una bugia, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo. Un leggero mal di testa premeva sulla sua tempia destra.

Ma era vero che suo padre era in grado di leggerlo, al pari solo di quello che sua madre poteva fare.

– C'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto? – domandò, piano. Forse non voleva disturbare le persone che già si erano ritirate a letto, ma ciò non tolse che suonò piuttosto gentile nella sua fermezza. La domanda era netta ed esigeva una risposta, ma non c'era tensione nell'aria. Sesshomaru risollevò lo sguardo.

– Ti ho detto la verità, prima – rispose, un pizzico di amarezza nella voce – Non c'era nulla da aggiungere sull'allenamento.

Calò il silenzio. Suo padre non si sprecò nemmeno a usare la voce.

“ _Allora dimmi cosa c'è da aggiungere sul resto_ ”.

Fingere non faceva parte della natura di Sesshomaru in nessun modo – al di là dell'onore, di norma non ne aveva bisogno. Pensare di farlo in quel momento, con _suo padre_ , era l'opzione più irrealizzabile tra tutte, sebbene qualcosa di lui ne provasse il desiderio.

Prima di parlare prese un respiro appena più profondo. Si voltò a guardare un quadro sulla parete senza vederlo davvero.

Raccontare la sua giornata era stata una sciocchezza, in confronto a quello. Aveva risolto molti problemi, sì, ma Sesshomaru non era più in vena di ottimismo.

– Ho incontrato Naraku sul tetto. È stato un caso.

Sentì Taisho trattenere il respiro per un istante. Attese le sue domande.

– Cosa è successo? Perché sei così scosso?

Come volevasi dimostrare. Ma pura irritazione percorse la sua schiena.

– _Non_ sono _scosso_ – ribatté, più rapido e netto di quanto non avrebbe supposto da se stesso, grazie all'offesa – È solo uno snervante bastardo che dimentica le lezioni in fretta. Ha solo ripetuto i suoi trucchetti da falso adulatore. Alla fine sono arrivati altri due Tributi, e lui se n'è andato.

– Altri due Tributi? – ripeté suo padre, alzando un poco la voce, con un misto di allarme e sorpresa – Chi?

– Maschio Distretto 12, femmina Distretto 11 – rispose Sesshomaru, in tono meccanico – Gruppo dei sei. Erano solo stupiti.

Suo padre si prese una pausa prima di rispondere.

– Lo sarei stato anch'io – mormorò, con una sfumatura cupa nella voce – Mi domando se la voce possa spargersi.

“ _Altri due piccioncini hanno scoperto il nostro nido d'amore_ ”.

Stupido, odioso idiota.

– Anche se fosse, suonerà come una trovata pubblicitaria – riuscì a pensare e a dire, freddo – La gente si agiterà un po', si parlerà ancora di più di me, e poi scopriranno che non esiste nessuna alleanza. Non vedo gravi conseguenze.

Suo padre lo fissò. Il suo volto era serio, ma non scettico.

– Penso che tu abbia ragione – rispose, salvo poi accigliarsi appena – Sicuro che non ci sia altro, riguardo a quel ragazzo?

Sesshomaru strinse le labbra. Togliersi Naraku dalla testa era tutto ciò che chiedeva.

– Forse no – trovò il coraggio di replicare – Ma posso risolverlo da me. Parlarne non è necessario.

Suo padre non pareva affatto convinto, bensì al contrario pronto a insistere. Ma Sesshomaru aveva preso la sua decisione. Certe cose dovevano rimanere dentro di lui e dentro di lui soltanto. Mosse un passo in avanti, verso Taisho stesso, d'istinto, per poterlo fissare con tutta l'intensità di cui era capace.

– Fidati di me, per una volta.

Gli occhi dorati si spalancarono appena.

Sesshomaru seppe all'istante di aver colpito in profondità, così in profondità da quasi pentirsene, mentre un flusso di sentimenti terribilmente, troppo intenso passava su quel volto che ormai era costretto a guardare: dolore, tristezza, delusione, rimorso, rimpianto, amore. Anni di scontri e parole amare riapparvero su di loro come un gelido fantasma esausto e nero, i peggiori ricordi di mesi di incomprensioni, tentativi vuoti e una distanza sempre più grande che quei pochi giorni erano quasi sembrati colmare, ma che rimaneva un fatto, e Sesshomaru l'aveva appena trascinato di nuovo tra loro.

I lineamenti di Taisho non si ricomposero in fretta. Rimasero pervasi da quelle emozioni come da un marchio a lungo, anche mentre scuoteva appena il capo come per scacciarli, mentre lo guardava di nuovo, mentre parlava con una voce bassa che non aveva nulla di un Mentore.

– Io mi fido di te. Voglio solo il tuo bene. Sei mio figlio.

Non era la prima volta che Sesshomaru sentiva quelle parole. Non erano frasi nuove. Ma forse per la prima volta fecero tremare qualcosa nei recessi del suo animo – anche se si rifiutò di accettarlo, di mostrarlo, di prestarvi attenzione. Non a quel punto.

Era troppo stanco.

Naraku gli sussurrò una qualche sua minaccia di seta all'orecchio.

Non si indurì, perché non voleva ferire suo padre più di quanto non avesse già fatto. Lo fissò senza neppure sapere cosa provare a dire, cosa provare a pensare. Nell'istante in cui avrebbe solo voluto chiudere gli occhi con un sospiro, trovare un sollievo qualsiasi, fu suo padre a compiere quelle esatte azioni, aggiungendovi solo una mano passata sulle labbra.

– D'accordo. Dormici su. Spero starai meglio, e se vorrai parlarmene... starà a te. Non dovrei essere l'unico a fidarsi.

Sesshomaru vide l'amarezza nel suo sguardo, ma non appena aggrottò la fronte, non appena la sua espressione fu pervasa da un fremito, non appena provò ad aprire la bocca per rispondere – “ _Non ho mai detto di non fidarmi di te_ ” –, suo padre scosse la testa, una smorfia di pentimento a tormentare quel volto così fiero e bello.

– Scusa – disse, brusco, salvo poi lasciare spazio a un sospiro esausto. Incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi, una serietà turbata ma non dura sul viso – Non importa.

Sesshomaru lo fissò, e qualcosa nel suo animo riuscì a quietarsi.

Nemmeno suo padre era una persona solita mentire. Non stava solo spegnendo una discussione sul nascere. Gli dispiaceva davvero, o perlomeno si era reso conto del proprio impulsivo errore. E a Sesshomaru tanto bastava.

Un silenzio strano, molto più calmo di quanto sarebbe stato possibile prevedere, calò attorno a loro. Anche l'espressione di suo padre fu forzata a rilassarsi un po', sebbene pervasa da tristezza.

– Riposati. Promettimi che ci riuscirai.

Sesshomaru esitò solo un istante prima di annuire. Quella conversazione non sarebbe stata d'aiuto, ma prendere le cose come un dovere era di solito qualcosa che funzionava come incentivo, per lui.

Suo padre annuì di rimando, con tiepida soddisfazione. Gli si avvicinò, sollevando il volto quel tanto che bastava per dargli un bacio sulla fronte, posandogli le mani sulle spalle, ma senza abbracciarlo.

– Buonanotte – gli mormorò, con un accenno di malinconia nella voce, ma senza nessuna eccessiva dolcezza, senza scomporre il proprio viso. Staccò le mani da lui e arretrò di un passo, senza indugiare a fissarlo negli occhi.

– Buonanotte – fu tutto quello che Sesshomaru trovò la forza di rispondere. Si voltò senza fretta e si diresse verso la sua stanza. Poté sentire suo padre allontanarsi nell'altra direzione, ma non si girò indietro.

Anche nell'assoluta morbidezza del letto e delle coperte, la parte più esausta di lui faticò ad avere la meglio. Suo padre rimase nei suoi pensieri a lungo – gli errori, il rimorso, l'orgoglio e i segreti.

A occhi esterni, quel bacio sulla sua fronte sarebbe potuto apparire così semplice da sembrare freddo, ma Sesshomaru conosceva la verità dietro l'illusione. L'affetto era stato palpabile, paterno, innegabile, vero. Non poteva negarlo.

La colpa di quella sensazione di vuoto era sua, per non avervi reagito affatto. Un altro sbaglio.

Fece del suo meglio per concentrarsi su ciò che era stato detto prima del tetto – i buoni consigli, le idee, il sorriso tranquillizzante e incoraggiante di Trudy, suo padre che quasi scherzava con lui, sebbene se solo per la durata di uno sguardo. Naraku... era Naraku che aveva rovinato ogni cosa, avvelenato la calma, inquinato l'equilibrio. Come possedesse quel potere di arrivare dritto ai suoi nervi, di suscitare ogni sentimento più amaro e furioso che il suo animo nascondesse, era un maledetto mistero. L'avrebbe odiato in qualsiasi situazione si fossero conosciuti, si disse.

Ma per la terza notte di fila, fu il pensiero di lui ad accompagnarlo all'istante in cui il sonno rapì la sua mente. Non accadde nella forma di un sorriso su uno schermo e nemmeno di uno splendido costume da guerriero; quella volta tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare era l'ombra in quei suoi occhi brucianti nel buio – e gli stupidi miraggi che le sue parole sapevano creare.

 

 

 

Sango accettò il braccio di Miroku attorno alle sue spalle mentre si incamminavano verso il parapetto, ma quasi senza prestarvi caso, anziché trovarvi conforto e sollievo. Dopo un'intera cena passata ad ascoltare Bankotsu vantarsi della propria forza, della propria sicurezza e della propria vantaggiosa alleanza, quello che aveva visto l'aveva del tutto privata delle forze per sentirsi felice.

Lo spettacolo di Capitol City non la fece sentire meglio. Certo, era un panorama mozzafiato, dalla bellezza magica e frenetica, così pieno di luci e colori da non sapere dove soffermare lo sguardo, ma ormai non poteva pensare ad altro che non fossero i Giochi che quella stessa città la stava costringendo ad affrontare. Tutto quel lusso, tutti quei soldi, tutta quell'ebbrezza erano a spese delle condizioni miserabili del suo Distretto, della sofferenza di persone costrette a morire di fame, della violenza delle guardie su innocenti; lei era riuscita a scampare a tutto questo grazie al piccolo negozio di ferramenta che la sua famiglia portava avanti con impegno e fatica, e ora... ora stavano cercando di renderla un giocattolo per il loro sanguinoso divertimento. E il piano che aveva con Miroku e gli altri non riusciva a confortarla, non in quel momento.

Il ragazzo la strinse un po' di più a sé e lei non si oppose, ma mantenne lo sguardo sui grattacieli e sulla notte. La paura minacciava di trasformarsi in disperazione nel suo stomaco.

Era mai possibile che Sesshomaru e Naraku si alleassero davvero? Il suo cervello continuava a ripeterle di no. La scenata con l'ascia era stata fin troppo chiara. Ma si erano trovati lì per caso, o avevano avuto un appuntamento per parlare? Naraku poteva in qualche modo corrompere le decisioni di Sesshomaru, ingannarlo, trascinarlo dalla sua parte? Poteva rivelarsi tanto abile? E poi... il modo in cui li aveva guardati passando, così beffardo, così malizioso, così sicuro di sé. “ _Altri due piccioncini_ ”, aveva detto. Al di là della disturbante idea che lui e Sesshomaru collaborassero o perfino oltre... Sango odiava la sensazione che i suoi sentimenti fossero letti con tanta facilità. Naraku aveva tirato a indovinare vedendo un ragazzo e una ragazza insieme, o li aveva studiati quel giorno? Cosa sapeva, cosa immaginava, quali erano le sue intenzioni?

Malgrado i loro progetti di fuggire, gli altri Tributi non li avrebbero lasciati in pace. Lo sguardo di Taisho era stato perfino più spaventoso – così gelido, così superiore, così oltre nella sua bellezza e nella sua arroganza. Non era infido, ma comunque indecifrabile. Come era possibile che la crudeltà fosse nobile, che la sete di sangue fosse elegante, che un guerriero fosse invincibile solo perché sicuro di esserlo?

– Penso non si possa credere a una sola parola di quello che Naraku dice – mormorò Miroku sopra al frusciare del vento freddo – Andrà tutto bene.

Sango appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, un nodo nella sua gola. Il ragazzo si voltò per cercare di guardarla, ma lei non alzò lo sguardo; al contrario affondò solo il volto sul suo petto, tra la sua maglietta e la giacca leggera e il suo profumo, e prima che se ne rendesse conto erano abbracciati, in silenzio.

Non conosceva Miroku molto meglio di quanto non conoscesse Naraku stesso, a ben pensarci. Ma si fidava. Non poteva impedirselo. Una lacrima scivolò lungo la sua guancia, ma si sforzò di ricacciare indietro tutte le altre.

– Stiamo già vincendo – la voce di Miroku le arrivò all'orecchio – Loro possono ingannarsi, usarsi, odiarsi quanto vogliono. Noi abbiamo noi. E gli altri.

Sango lo strinse più forte.

Le piaceva così tanto. Aveva bisogno di quel calore. La sua bellezza non le faceva paura. Le sue parole erano sagge e gentili.

Sì, forse aveva fortuna. Capitol City stava cercando di iniettarle violenza e malignità nelle vene, ma lei stava trovando ben altro.

Lasciarlo andare un poco per sollevare lo sguardo e incontrare il suo non fu così difficile. Sentiva i propri occhi essere ancora umidi, ma non provava vergogna. La sua voce fu ferma abbastanza.

– Cosa faremo se riusciremo a scappare? – chiese, dando voce a un dubbio che l'aveva tormentata più di ogni altro – Dove andremo?

Le iridi blu di Miroku erano tristi.

– Non lo so – ammise, in tono malinconico e amaro – Saremo dei completi fuggitivi. Ci daranno la caccia.

Sango sentì anche tutto quello che non disse: le loro famiglie, i loro genitori, le loro case, i pochi cari amici... tutto sarebbe stato perduto, non avrebbero mai avuto la possibilità di tornarvi. Avrebbero dovuto sopravvivere tra le terre di nessuno tra i Distretti, inospitali e aspre, costantemente in fuga, mentre la tecnologia di Capitol manteneva il suo orribile respiro sul loro collo.

– Troveremo un luogo – si costrinse a dire, a lui e a se stessa – Un luogo in cui vivere in pace. Ne varrà la pena. Altri tenteranno. Il governo sarà nel caos. Forse questo orrore finirà.

– Forse – ripeté Miroku – Sì. Tutto ciò di cui la gente ha bisogno è speranza. Speranza che si possa cambiare. Ne varrà la pena.

Sango annuì, prendendo un respiro profondo. Poi rivide le figure alte e perfette di Taisho e Naraku, vicine nella notte, una di fronte all'altra.

– Se qualcuno proverà a fermarci... lo ucciderai? – trovò la forza di chiedere, la voce più incrinata, ma senza tremare.

– Farò tutto pur di tirarti fuori da lì.

Sango sgranò gli occhi, stupita – una strana fitta al cuore. Miroku non aveva uno sguardo spietato. Solo colmo di tristezza e determinazione.

– Mi dispiace che non ci siano altre soluzioni, ma dovremo accettarlo. È come una guerra. Dobbiamo combattere. Mi dispiace davvero, ma sono pronto. Non mi sentirò un mostro per questo.

Sango abbassò gli occhi, ma annuì. Deglutì, cercò tutto il coraggio del proprio animo.

– Sarò pronta anche io – rispose – È per un bene maggiore. E dobbiamo farcela.

Miroku la attirò di nuovo a sé e le baciò la fronte. Lei chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dal suo abbraccio e dalla carezza del vento tra i suoi capelli. Rimasero immobili nella notte fino a quando perfino qualche luce nei grattacieli iniziò a spegnersi.

Si rese conto che quello era il massimo della felicità a cui potesse aspirare in quel mondo orribile che voleva annientare la sua stessa umanità. Velata da paura, incertezza, sangue e sfide, non poteva essere chiamata vera gioia. Ma era tutto ciò che le rimaneva, ed era molto più di ciò che Naraku o Sesshomaru potessero avere da Vincitori.

E avrebbe combattuto per non perderlo.

 


	8. Il mostro e l'eroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … che dire, gente. Il capitolo è eterno come l'anno della fame e ahhh spero che possiate perdonarmi per questo çWç ma soprattutto, spero che non sia noioso come in parte temo che sia, e che possiate apprezzare gli sviluppi che ci sono qui! Buona lettura, e non odiatemi. çWç

Sesshomaru aprì gli occhi quando suo padre, nel suo sogno, versò la prima lacrima.

Li richiuse, si strinse per un attimo tra le coperte calde, prese un respiro profondo.

I dettagli di ciò che aveva visto nel sonno evaporarono in fretta, perché non si preoccupò di sforzarsi di trattenerli; rimase solo quell'ultima immagine, e al contrario di quanto accadeva di consueto Sesshomaru non si alzò subito. Era del tutto sveglio, ma restò immobile nel letto, come se un peso lo stesse ancorando in basso.

Per qualche minuto nemmeno pensò, gli occhi ora socchiusi persi nella penombra nella stanza, fissando i mobili, i pulsanti accanto all'armadio, la luce che filtrava attraverso le tende. Poi gli eventi emersero uno a uno, chiari come filmati nel suo cervello, e una smorfia di amarezza attraversò il suo viso.

Non era così debole da non volersi alzare, da averne paura, da preferire restare lì a piagnucolarsi addosso per l'intera giornata; la sola idea lo disgustava, perché non era un dannato idiota, bensì un vincente. Erano i giorni più importanti della sua vita, e se fosse stato una simile, patetica persona non si sarebbe trovato in quel luogo. Ma prese qualche minuto per domandarsi: come si sarebbe comportato con suo padre? Come se niente fosse accaduto? Cosa rispondere, se interrogato su Naraku?

Naraku. Quel viscido, perfido insetto. Forse aveva visto anche lui in sogno, ma non gli interessava. Pensò alla sua voce perfetta e carezzevole, alla sua presunta aura di irresistibile carisma, a quella sorta di recita da vittima che aveva messo in piedi. Si ritrovò a rivivere ogni suo convincente istante, ma con animo molto più freddo. Quel giorno l'avrebbe incontrato di nuovo, probabilmente, in una circostanza o nell'altra: ciò in cui poteva sperare, se proprio qualcosa di buono dovesse essere trovato in una simile detestabile evenienza, era che qualcosa di quella farsa fosse chiarito dall'aggiunta di particolari al quadro. Per il momento, il problema maggiore era spiegare tutto ciò a suo padre, dal momento che, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, era conscio di aver agito in preda al turbamento la sera precedente, e tale fatto necessitava ancora di risposte. Sarebbe riuscito a ritardare quelle domande almeno fino a sera, in modo da potervi accompagnare il proprio allenamento e avere più materiale in proprio supporto? Sarebbe dovuto stare attento a non essere troppo aspro, ma forse avrebbe avuto successo, perché era certo di sentirsi in effetti decisamente meglio, freddo e pronto per nuova azione. Tuttavia, una soluzione più precisa non tardò troppo ad arrivare, benché non in un modo che lui avesse contemplato.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta – non in maniera villana o rude, ma i colpi risuonarono decisi, chiari e netti.

– Junior? – chiamò la voce di Trudy, soffocata ma di certo riconoscibile – Sei sveglio? Posso entrare?

Fu colto appena di sorpresa, ma si tirò a sedere senza esitazione né sforzo, rendendosi conto che il tempo per indugiare doveva essere scaduto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli sistemando una singola ciocca fuori posto e si massaggiò le palpebre per qualche secondo, scacciando ogni briciola di sonno rimasta.

– Junior? Posso?

Non gli era ben chiaro perché la ragazza dovesse entrare per chiamarlo per la colazione, ma d'altronde... poteva coprire con le lenzuola le proprie gambe nude e i boxer che indossava, e la sua semplice maglietta bianca non aveva nulla di imbarazzante. In un certo senso, non sarebbe apparso più esposto di quanto non era stato alla sfilata.

– Avanti – disse a voce alta e sicura, per essere certo di venire sentito.

La porta si aprì e poi si richiuse, e Trudy mosse qualche passo un poco esitante nella stanza. Indossava la sua tenuta informale preferita – canottiera nera e pantaloni da ginnastica grigi –, ma quando Sesshomaru incrociò i suoi occhi notò il trucco scuro sulle ciglia e sulle palpebre. Gli sarebbe sembrata molto carina, se solo non ci fosse stata quell'ombra di preoccupazione sul suo sorriso, quell'accenno di nervosismo nel modo in cui si stava avvicinando a lui.

– Ehi – lo salutò, in tono gentile, ma un pizzico meno disinvolto del solito – Dormito bene?

Sesshomaru annuì. Rimase impassibile, ma non si irrigidì, né si mise sulla difensiva. Una vaga idea della direzione in cui la situazione sarebbe finita iniziò a dipingersi nella sua mente, ma se si era sentito pronto ad affrontare suo padre, poteva senza dubbio fronteggiare Trudy.

Lei arrivò all'altezza delle sue caviglie e poi si sedette sull'orlo del letto, le mani sotto le cosce, dondolandosi appena come una bambina. Gli lanciò una rapida occhiata, ma poi distolse lo sguardo. Si morse le labbra per un momento, ma alla fine interruppe quell'imbarazzante attesa con un sospiro.

– Ok – iniziò piano, quasi rivolta a se stessa, come se stesse cercando di incoraggiarsi. La tensione era ora evidente nelle sue spalle, ma quando riprese a parlare la sua voce tremò solo un poco – Ho qualcosa da dirti. Il boss mi ha detto che non ti piacerà. So che non è il modo più eccezionale di iniziare una giornata, ma... _ti prego_ , non mangiarmi viva.

Sesshomaru aggrottò la fronte, lasciando trapelare la perplessità e l'amarezza che quelle sole parole avevano creato nel suo animo. Chi avrebbe potuto biasimarlo? Suo padre aveva forse preso una qualche strana decisione riguardo a ciò che era successo la sera prima? C'era una sorta di severa punizione ad attenderlo, o voleva solo forzarlo a confidarsi usando Trudy come pedina? In realtà nulla di questo suonava come qualcosa che lui avrebbe fatto, ma non c'era molto altro che Sesshomaru potesse immaginare con così poche informazioni...

La ragazza si voltò a guardarlo. Le sue labbra si trasformarono in una smorfia, ma per fortuna fu abbastanza intelligente e pratica da non esitare oltre, malgrado il proprio disagio.

– Non è qui stamattina. E forse arriverà tardi stasera, non ne era sicuro.

Gli occhi di Sesshomaru si spalancarono di qualche millimetro.

Per un momento, la parte di lui che si era persa in quelle cupe ipotesi si sentì sollevata dal fatto che nessuna di esse si fosse avverata, visto che erano state tutte così sgradevoli; poi l'informazione vera e propria lo colpì, e prima ancora che potesse accorgersene, che potesse riflettere o fare domande, il suo petto stava ribollendo di irritazione, pronta a trasformarsi in rabbia. Fu quasi un riflesso, una reazione spontanea. Antica, radicata nel suo animo.

_Non era lì?_

Dopo un'intera vita passata ad andare e venire dalla casa, ci si sarebbe aspettato che un padre stesse al fianco di un figlio nella manciata di giorni prima che questo scendesse in una Arena di morte, e Hyou Taisho _non era lì?_ La sua attenzione _non_ era il dannato motivo per cui Sesshomaru si era offerto volontario, come all'uomo stesso piaceva tanto pensare, ma...

– L'hanno invitato a colazione – riprese a parlare Trudy, più in fretta, con evidente ansia di chiarire le cose – I cittadini più ricchi della Capitale, non racconto balle. E il punto è parlare _di te_. C'era qualcosa nell'aria ieri, ma l'hanno chiamato in via ufficiale solo stamattina presto... Ha un altro appuntamento del genere a pranzo e non sa quanto a lungo possano tirare. Oh, ti giuro che è un affare _gigantesco_. Per quanto influente tuo padre sia, non siamo mai riusciti ad attirare così tanta attenzione su un singolo Tributo! È meraviglioso, non poteva dire di no.

Parlando, aveva iniziato ad avere un'aria sinceramente elettrizzata ed entusiasta. Si sentiva che non stava solo indorando la faccenda per ammorbidirlo, ma che era davvero su di giri per ciò che Taisho avrebbe potuto concludere quel giorno. Ma vedendo che l'espressione di Sesshomaru non andava ancora schiarendosi la sua crescente allegria si smorzò, e la sua fronte tornò ad aggrottarsi di preoccupazione e disagio.

– Sul serio, Junior – continuò, in tono più morbido e gentile, girandosi di più verso di lui, lo sguardo quasi supplichevole – Mi ha detto di dirti che gli dispiace. Per questo e per... ehm... ieri sera. Ci ha pensato, prima di accettare, e gli dispiaceva davvero, io lo so, fidati. Ma preferisce lavorare duro ora per... sai com'è... più tempo in futuro, no?

Sesshomaru distolse gli occhi da lei, rivolgendoli all'altro lato della stanza, i lineamenti ancora irrigiditi.

Capiva il ragionamento alla perfezione. Non era uno stupido. Comprendeva il valore di ciò che suo padre si stava impegnando a fare per lui, di dover essere grato e soddisfatto; era ben conscio del fatto che la propria reazione fosse irrazionale, e per questo si sforzò di raffreddarla, di ingoiare la bile, di rispedirla nel suo stomaco. Scacciò dalla sua mente il desiderio amaro che Taisho avesse almeno aspettato che fosse sveglio prima di andarsene, che avesse avuto la decenza di informarlo di persona – quanto rigidi sulla puntualità potevano essere quei pagliacci stravaganti della capitale? Così difficile avvisare che sarebbe arrivato a un'ora più tarda? Nessuno gli avrebbe mai tenuto il broncio; semmai, si sarebbe emozionati nell'attesa, sarebbero stati più smaniosi che mai di discutere con lui, Sesshomaru ci avrebbe scommesso. Ma era inutile. Gli sembrava tutto così ovvio e palese, ma inutile. Non diverso da ciò a cui era abituato.

Tornò a guardare Trudy quando gli parve di essere abbastanza calmo all'interno e all'esterno, ma vederla lì gli portò alla mente un'altra domanda.

– Se è così importante, perché tu sei qui?

Fu soddisfatto del proprio tono incolore, ma tagliente al punto giusto. La ragazza non sembrò però presa in contropiede: inarcò le sopracciglia, ma più per stupore che per altro, e un angolo delle sue labbra si sollevò in un minuscolo accenno di sorrisetto ironico.

– Ehi, non so se l'hai notato, ma sono tipo nulla in confronto al più amato Vincitore di tutti i tempi, Junior – rispose, e alla fine della frase ormai sogghignava, senza nessun accenno di risentimento nella voce – Per di più, ci sono anche gli sponsor minori con cui parlare, altri affari da mandare avanti. Non me ne starò a oziare tutto il giorno, promesso. E poi...

Lo fissò dritto negli occhi. Tutto nella sua espressione assunse una sfumatura più affettuosa, per quanto impertinente.

– Né io né tuo padre avremmo mai potuto lasciare il nostro principino da solo, non trovi?

Sesshomaru la fissò per un momento, poi abbassò lo sguardo.

La parola _ipocrisia_ risuonò nelle sue orecchie, ma scomparve in fretta. Perlomeno, non ne poteva accusare Trudy stessa, e non voleva essere aspro e ingiusto con lei. Era innegabile che fosse lì per aiutarlo, come era suo dovere e non solo; altrettanto ovvio, dalle varie informazioni, che suo padre non fosse semplicemente incurante e senza cuore.

Un velo di amarezza rimase su di lui, ma la maggior parte di quell'oscuro sentimento finì con lo sciogliersi nel tempo di qualche fredda – o rassegnata – riflessione.

Sicuro che Trudy lo stesse osservando, annuì con un lieve movimento del capo, un cenno quasi noncurante per segnalare di aver accettato le sue spiegazioni e la situazione nel complesso. Quando alzò gli occhi, trovò un sorrisetto sollevato sulle labbra della ragazza, uno sguardo amichevole al di sotto delle ciglia scure. La sicurezza di non voler litigare con lei per una cosa di cui non aveva colpa si rafforzò al punto da essere quasi incrollabile.

– C'è qualcos'altro? – finì con il domandarle, in tono neutro, ma non gelido. Il sorriso di lei si allargò.

– No, non credo – rispose, con aria molto più rilassata, quasi allegra, mentre la tensione nelle sue spalle e nella sua schiena svaniva. Si dondolò sul letto per un attimo, quasi per darsi uno slancio, e poi saltò in piedi con agilità. Alzò le braccia sopra la testa per stiracchiarle, ed era ancora in una posizione simile quando gli sorrise e riprese a parlare – Ti lascio vestire. Ti aspetto al tavolo, d'accordo? Oggi ci sono brioche alla marmellata, e ti giuro che sono la dannata fine del mondo.

Se lo diceva con quel tono, era quasi impossibile non crederle. Si voltò con una piroetta e si avviò verso la porta; Sesshomaru si stava preparando ad alzarsi, ma giunta sulla soglia Trudy si girò di nuovo.

Il suo sorriso era ancora divertito e gentile, ma una punta di serietà si era fatta strada sul suo volto.

– Ehi. Penso che tu sia stato davvero eccezionale, ieri – gli disse, in tono sincero, meno leggero del solito – A dire il vero... penso che tu sia il migliore, me lo sento. Questo posto è pieno di gente che vuole solo tirarti in basso: non lasciarglielo fare. Continua per la tua strada.

Gli fece un ultimo occhiolino, e poi uscì – non attese un ringraziamento, non lo forzò a parlare. Sesshomaru fu pervaso da una leggera sorpresa... una di quelle piacevoli.

La probabilità che suo padre le avesse raccontato tutto sulla conversazione dopo il suo ritorno dal tetto era cento su cento; Trudy vi aveva perfino accennato, se la memoria non lo ingannava. Eppure non aveva fatto domande. Non aveva cercato di costringerlo a confidarsi, di estorcergli informazioni, di insinuare troppo o di curiosare. Sesshomaru non temeva affatto il giorno a venire, né l'idea di rivedere Naraku o nessun Tributo, perché vi era preparato; lei doveva aver capito qualcosa di tutto ciò – non i dettagli, certo, ma il quadro generale –, e si era comportata di conseguenza, senza inscenare drammi o tentare discorsi smielati, ma neppure agendo in maniera fastidiosamente spensierata. C'era da domandarsi se Luke o Veronica avrebbe potuto avere una simile empatia, o se avere lei come Mentore fosse stata la scelta azzeccata che pareva; di certo, la sua stima nei confronti di lei non fece che crescere, e alla fine l'assenza di suo padre riuscì a essere solo una vaga ombra nell'angolo della sua mente mentre si vestiva e perfino a colazione, dove avrebbe dovuto essere più pesante ed evidente, specie per l'aria appena nervosa di Ginger e Luke quando lo guardavano e l'espressione irritante sul volto di Abi. Trudy insisteva con il dire che le brioche con la marmellata di Capitol City rendevano il mondo un posto migliore a prescindere, ma Sesshomaru aveva idee diverse.

Era quasi impaziente di impugnare una lama e di provare di essere davvero il migliore, come lei gli aveva detto.

 

 

 

Una vivace fiamma prese animo sotto agli occhi e alle mani di Naraku. La lasciò crescere per un paio di secondi, calda, di un bell'arancione intenso; poi vi versò sopra l'acqua che aveva tenuto pronta lì accanto, estinguendola: qualcos'altro di imparato e spuntato dalla lista.

Fosse stato tutto così semplice.

I suoi muscoli fremevano dalla voglia di impugnare un'arma, ma gli Strateghi non erano ancora nemmeno arrivati. La noia e l'impazienza minacciavano di ucciderlo prima che l'Arena potesse provarci, ed era forse la sensazione più odiosa che lui potesse immaginare.

I suoi occhi cercarono d'istinto Sesshomaru, trovandolo nemmeno troppo lontano, intento a intrecciare nodi con gesti rapidi e abili. Le dita erano chiare e affusolate, ma forti; la sua espressione seria, insondabile. Così dolorosamente attraente.

Naraku distolse lo sguardo, provando l'impulso di sorridere e digrignare i denti insieme. Ogni singola cellula del suo corpo lo spingeva ad andare da lui, ma la presa della sua mente era ferrea, irremovibile: non poteva. “ _Forse fra poco_ ”, la tentazione sussurrò. Lui la zittì scuotendo la testa tra sé e muovendosi verso Kagura, che stava ancora combattendo contro un paio di pietre focaie.

Giunse dietro di lei sapendo di essere stato notato, ma non gli interessava. Posò le mani sui suoi fianchi, abbastanza in alto da sfiorare con la punta dei polpastrelli la curva morbida dei seni, per poi scivolare in basso, languido, fino a stringere la presa sulla sua vita.

Una singola goccia per estinguere l'incendio di lussuria dentro di lui – per quella voglia insopprimibile di accarezzare, stringere, graffiare ogni centimetro della pelle di un principe di ghiaccio –, ma era pur sempre meglio di una gola arida.

Kagura non si irrigidì, né si scompose. Girò solo la propria testa per guardarlo, abbandonandosi appena contro di lui, appoggiando la schiena contro il suo petto. I suoi occhi color cremisi lo fissarono senza timore, un sopracciglio perfetto inarcato in una muta, ma non irritata richiesta di spiegazioni, un'espressione neutra sul volto bianco.

Naraku non sorrise, ma mosse piano i pollici lungo l'orlo della sua maglietta.

– Ho voglia di esplorare – le mormorò all'orecchio, calmo – Vediamoci fra un poco al tiro con l'arco.

Kagura abbassò lo sguardo, le labbra rosse atteggiate in un'aria vagamente pensosa che tuttavia non durò che qualche secondo. Quando parlò, la sua voce fu quieta e vellutata quasi al pari della sua.

– D'accordo – disse piano, tornando a incrociare i suoi occhi – Non metterti nei guai, avventuriero. Cerca di non deprimerti.

Risposte pregne di veleno, rabbia e frustrazione si accumularono sulla punta della sua lingua, ma riuscì a trasformarle in un sogghigno. Lo spense solo per posare le labbra sulla guancia di lei in un tocco prima lieve e sensuale, poi più profondo – le dischiuse appena, e non perse tempo a usare la lingua: scoprì i denti e morse un millimetro di pelle in maniera quasi impercettibile, quasi giocosa, quasi minacciosa. Kagura non reagì, né mostrò alcun sentimento oltre a una fiera, beffarda calma quando Naraku si separò da lei con un ultimo, pallido sorriso, liberandola dalle proprie mani e lasciandola tornare al fuoco. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, quasi indolente, prima di voltarsi e iniziare a camminare.

Non aveva una meta, ma si curò di avere un'andatura misurata e disinvolta, vagabondando come solo un padrone nella propria magione avrebbe potuto fare. Si sentiva così vicino a essere la perfetta incarnazione di quel paragone, ma anche così lontano.

Il desiderio che le cose fossero semplici non era né vero, né sincero, né naturale. C'era molto, davvero molto che lui potesse affrontare, sfidare, ingannare. Era in quel posto per mostrarlo al mondo intero, per trascinarli ai suoi piedi, e il suo cuore non aveva mai bramato una vittoria banale, ma piacevolmente, sottilmente, deliziosamente difficile. Nei suoi calcoli aveva considerato migliaia di sfide e per ognuna aveva sempre trovato almeno un paio di fantasiose, divertenti soluzioni; si era domandato se potesse esistere qualcosa di impossibile, oltre le sue capacità, di quella difficoltà frustrante e schiacciante che lui non aveva mai provato, e si era risposto di no.

Non era ancora certo di essersi sbagliato. Ma di tutte le sue carte, Sesshomaru Taisho ne aveva già bruciate troppe, e il tempo e le idee sgocciolavano, pronti a esaurirsi.

Incrociò una delle deliziose coppiette che si erano formate il giorno prima. Distretto 10 e 3, maschio e femmina. Camminavano fianco a fianco in direzione opposta alla sua, così vicini che avrebbero potuto tenersi per mano. Adorabili. Chissà se lui sarebbe riuscito ad aprirle le gambe prima di avere le telecamere e gli occhi di tutto il mondo addosso; gli conveniva sbrigarsi. Chissà se sarebbe stato abbastanza codardo e coraggioso da ammazzarla, alla fine.

Quando loro lo videro, quasi si fermarono. Gli occhi da cerbiatta della ragazza si sgranarono e il suo corpo esile fremette per un istante – era caruccia, anche se nulla di speciale. Il maschio fu quello che la spinse avanti premendo sulla sua schiena, un cipiglio corrucciato sul volto, guardandolo al di sotto delle sopracciglia folte con quella che doveva voler essere aria di minaccia, o astio, o entrambe le cose. Così insignificante.

Naraku sogghignò, continuò ad andare loro incontro, ammiccò.

– Mi raccomando – si rivolse loro, suadente, divertito, perfido – Fatelo protetto.

Stava ormai passando accanto alla fanciulla, che aveva gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, i movimenti rigidi dalla paura. Ma alle sue parole il ragazzo si fermò e si voltò di botto, ed ebbe l'ardire di fissarlo dritto in volto.

– Cos'hai detto? – ringhiò, cercando di spostare la ragazza da parte perché tra loro non ci fosse nulla.

Naraku sentì il proprio sguardo illuminarsi, il proprio sorriso tingersi di crudeltà. Interessante, ridicolo, avvincente nel proprio essere patetico: il ragazzo poteva avere capelli chiari e occhi color oro, ma la somiglianza con Sesshomaru finiva lì, anche senza contare i dieci centimetri di altezza e i chili di peso in meno. Gli sarebbe piaciuto annientarlo in un attimo, ma la fanciulla tirò il suo cavaliere per un braccio.

– No, Inuyasha – fu il suo sussurro atterrito. Se aveva cercato di nasconderlo, aveva fallito, perché Naraku lo sentì e se ne compiacque pure molto. L'altro ragazzo digrignò i denti, opponendo resistenza.

– Lasciami dire due parole a questo schifoso...

Naraku non smise di sorridere, affatto, ma sollevò un sopracciglio – sfida e minaccia insieme, e per fortuna la fanciulla rivelò di avere un minimo di cervello in quella piccola testolina mora.

– Inuyasha! – riuscì a interrompere il suo fidanzatino, con un'urgenza talmente evidente da essere divertente da osservare – Ti prego...

Il presunto Inuyasha aveva il fiato corto, gli occhi che lampeggiavano di frustrazione, ma chiuse la bocca. Il principio di una risata sfuggì alle labbra di Naraku.

– Ascolta la tua bella, cagnolino – sogghignò, accennando a girarsi per andarsene – Lei almeno _sa_ mettere insieme due parole sensate.

Si godette per un ultimo momento l'espressione furiosa ma impotente del bastardello e quella spaventata della ragazza, fece un occhiolino per il puro piacere di prenderli in giro e voltò loro le spalle, allontanandosi.

Forse, se fossero stati la migliore merce in circolazione, vi avrebbe dedicato più tempo. Ma erano così microscopici in confronto a Sesshomaru che umiliarli era stato piacevole, ma il sapore stava già svanendo. Voleva ridurre _lui_ in quello stato. Ma la _sua_ furia era un'arma a doppio taglio. Paura sul suo volto? Un dolce sogno, ma così improbabile e lontano da non meritare nemmeno pensiero.

“ _Ti conviene piantarla, amico, prima che diventi un'ossessione_ ”.

Cercò di concentrarsi sulle più serie e oggettive delle sue riflessioni. I piccioncini, al di là dei suoi gusti personali, non erano davvero una preoccupazione. Tutto ciò che poteva ricavare da loro era quanto fossero ingenui, sciocchi e deboli, la conferma delle sue generali impressioni. Non erano combattenti da impensierirlo, né loro né i loro numerosi amici, neppure messi tutti insieme. E Bline gli aveva fatto notare che almeno un paio sarebbero crepati in fretta: se Naraku o Kagura non li avessero uccisi all'inizio, ci avrebbero pensato gli altri Volontari, magari il principe in persona. Oh, la Cornucopia sarebbe stato qualcosa su cui dover pianificare con molta, molta, molta attenzione.

Girò gli occhi per la stanza, irrequieto, la sete di informazioni, pericolo e brivido per nulla soddisfatta da quello stupido dialogo. Vide i tre semi-omonimi molto concentrati nel lancio dei coltelli: non parevano troppo male, da lontano. I Volontari del Distretto 4 stavano provando le mazze. Sesshomaru era ancora ai nodi – “ _No, amico_ ” –, qualcuno si stava arrampicando sulle corde.

Non sarebbe potuto esistere un inizio di giornata più scialbo e snervante. Faceva sembrare il test sulle piante selvatiche una festa sfrenata e...

Il test sulle piante selvatiche. Gli passò nel cervello proprio nel momento giusto, nulla da dire a riguardo. Vi posò gli occhi e impiegò qualche istante per realizzare cosa stava vedendo.

“ _Oh, finalmente. Ti sei fatta cercare, eh?_ ”.

Era lì, a tre postazioni di distanza. Naraku colse la sua figura e si affrettò ad avvicinarsi, nel timore di perderla.

Che curve, signori e signore. Quello era il fisico di una modella. Non prosperoso, ma perfetto.

I capelli neri le erano scivolati a coprirle il volto di profilo mentre era china a picchiettare sui tasti per digitare le proprie risposte. Perfino dalla studiata distanza a cui Naraku si mantenne, la pelle bianca delle braccia sembrava così delicata, liscia, invitante.

Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso piombare addosso alla ragazza – Kikyo, se non andava errando, ed era di solito difficile che la memoria lo tradisse – nel bel mezzo della sua prova, e darle più di un pretesto per irritarsi; era degna anche di una lunga attesa, ma per fortuna era quasi alla fine del suo piccolo test: pochi minuti e lo schermo si illuminò con i risultati.

“ _Si va in scena_ ”.

Si avvicinò a lei con la sicurezza che avrebbe potuto avere a scuola, o al bancone di un bar, se solo avesse mai avuto la possibilità di mettere piede in un bar, ma in silenzio, senza farsi notare ancora. Lesse ciò che lo schermo diceva: novantasette percento di risposte corrette. Meglio del suo novantasei.

– Le mie congratulazioni.

Concentrata com'era sul contemplare le proprie statistiche, riuscì a causarle un sussulto in quelle spalle magre e scoperte prima ancora che si voltasse e che i loro occhi si incrociassero.

Quel viso pareva fatto di porcellana. Il trucco nero sulle palpebre rendeva il colore castano delle iridi ancora più intenso – gli ricordò la sfumatura di caffè amaro che aveva provato quella mattina per la prima volta. Le labbra erano pallide e rosee, dall'aspetto morbido.

Oh, quella bambola _era_ il suo tipo. Ma la sensuale, eterea perfezione di quei lineamenti si alterò non appena lei realizzò chi avesse di fronte – un velo di ghiaccio in parte beffardamente familiare, in parte nuovo calò sul suo volto, e per un istante lo stomaco di Naraku si strinse appena. Ma lui si costrinse a sorridere, riuscendo a trovare la propria espressione più accattivante, più seducente, più insidiosa.

– Erbette magiche – commentò, accennando con la testa allo schermo, con studiata, elegante ironia – Come te la cavi con le pozioni d'amore?

Tentò di avvicinarsi. Non sarebbe stato male respirare quel suo odore fresco e fragile da vicino – il leggero aroma che percepiva da lì non era dissetante abbastanza –, magari sfiorare la pelle, percepire un po' di calore da quei seni, da quei fianchi; ma appena avanzò lei si tirò indietro, l'espressione dura, la schiena diritta, sorprendendolo. Non radiava la sicurezza, la potenza, lo sdegno e l'orgoglio a cui si era abituato, ma una dignità più umile e insieme più incrollabile. E per ulteriore stupore di Naraku, che si era aspettato di dover insistere di più per rompere il suo nobile e misterioso silenzio, alzò il mento e iniziò a parlare.

– Sai – fu il suo esordio, la voce altera ma non arrogante, sicura e tagliente, ma bassa, molte espressioni scure sul volto eccetto il timore – Esistono persone che, al tuo contrario, conoscono la nozione di spazio personale, e la applicano. Infrangerlo può essere una molestia. Nei confronti di uomini e donne allo stesso modo.

La sua espressione divenne perfino più cupa. Le linee nere delle sopracciglia non erano mai sembrate così perfette.

– Taisho avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di sputarti in faccia. E tu meriteresti di essere in guai seri per la tua condotta. Stammi lontano. Sono diversa da lui.

Oh... poco ma sicuro.

Naraku riuscì a malapena a mostrarle il proprio sogghigno di incredula derisione prima che lei lo fulminasse un'ultima volta con lo sguardo e si allontanasse con passo rapido e deciso, ma leggero, piantandolo in asso e sparendo dietro a un angolo.

Quella sì che sarebbe stata una diavolo di fidanzata.

Naraku si avvicinò allo schermo del test, afferrò la piccola guida e la aprì a una pagina a caso, chinandosi su di essa. Stava sorridendo tra sé e non voleva sembrare un completo idiota a rivolgersi al vuoto.

Per prima cosa, mise a tacere l'irritazione nel suo petto per essere stato liquidato in quel modo da una puttanella dal Distretto 8. In secondo luogo, rifletté sul perché fosse successo, ripercorrendo gli eventi.

L'impressione iniziale, la più spontanea, era stata per forza che Kikyo assomigliasse al suo stronzetto preferito; forse era in parte vera, ma purtroppo o per fortuna niente affatto accurata. Il contegno nobile e la freddezza potevano avere lo stesso principio nel carattere, ma i diversi ambienti in cui erano cresciuti li avevano plagiati in due modi divergenti. Kikyo mostrava forza d'animo e qualche talento interessante – ci voleva memoria per riconoscere quelle piante e abilità per nascondersi da lui per tutto quel tempo, perlomeno; Sesshomaru aveva avuto modo di sviluppare la propria incalcolabile potenza, e possedeva quel suo cuore così ferreo grazie all'egoismo. E quel suo orgoglio sconfinato lo avrebbe trascinato in basso, prima o poi – oh, in un modo o nell'altro Naraku si sarebbe _assicurato_ che accadesse, ne aveva fatto da tempo uno dei suoi obiettivi principali. Kikyo ne possedeva a propria volta, era abbastanza chiaro, ma... non nella misura da non saper mai tirarsi indietro, non al punto da aver paura di umiliarsi ad ammettere che lui la stesse infastidendo, da non denunciarlo per non apparire debole. Qualsiasi persona a cui si sarebbe rivolta le avrebbe probabilmente creduto, almeno all'inizio, se lui non avesse avuto la possibilità di difendersi; se poi lei avesse avuto prove di reale violenza, fisica o mentale che fosse, addio sponsor. Non poteva giocare pesante con lei, non ancora: per questo l'aveva lasciata andare. C'era da aggiungere, inoltre, che non era ancora certo di quale fosse il suo potenziale con un'arma, se fosse in grado di applicare l'intelligenza e l'aspetto agile in un combattimento. Una cosa interessante a cui assistere sarebbe stata la sua intervista, scoprire se finalmente il pubblico avrebbe iniziato ad apprezzare il suo fascino... ma a quel punto ci sarebbe stato poco tempo per aggiustare la strategia. Doveva continuare a guardarla da lontano. Non era così preziosa da valere la pena di troppi rischi, ma nemmeno così innocua da essere ignorata.

Se Sesshomaru non fosse stato così fulgido nel proprio splendore, di un livello così superiore, e soprattutto una minaccia così concreta, l'interesse di Naraku per quella ragazza avrebbe potuto essere ben maggiore. Quel corpo e quelle labbra avrebbero potuto accendere un desiderio davvero ardente in lui; peccato che il principe lo stesse già bruciando nel profondo, usando ghiaccio come fiammiferi. Curioso come la mezza via potesse essere talvolta, per certi aspetti, più vantaggiosa della completa eccellenza: sarebbe stato divertente vedere la reazione di Taisho a quel pensiero e alla situazione in generale, se solo Naraku avesse avuto occasione di raccontargli l'esperienza e condividere le proprie impressioni con lui.

L'idea di loro due a scambiarsi chiacchiere e pettegolezzi di fronte a una tazza di tè fu abbastanza ridicola da spingerlo a muoversi da quel posto. Il corso dei pensieri stava andando nella direzione sbagliata, e non poteva perdere l'intera mattina lì.

Rivolse un garbato, cortese, spietato sorriso alla Coppietta Numero Due quando passò loro accanto, domandandosi se si fossero divertiti sul tetto dopo avergli messo i bastoni tra le ruote – o forse averlo salvato da una completa follia, ma non voleva riflettere in quell'ottica. Guardò le asce scintillanti e pensò al fatto di non essersi ancora esercitato con esse; avrebbe dovuto, ma sentiva che non lo avrebbe fatto: lo repellevano, ormai.

Stava quasi per dirigersi al tiro con l'arco e iniziare a scagliare frecce per il puro gusto di immaginarsi di ammazzare persone, quando vide una piccola postazione a cui era sempre passato accanto senza prestarvi il benché minimo interesse. Non sapeva nemmeno di cosa si trattasse – non c'era mai nessuno e non vi brillava alcuna arma. Vi si avvicinò mosso da una curiosità più nervosa e irrequieta che reale, e arrivò molto vicino all'estrema frustrazione per l'ennesima volta in troppo poco tempo: mimetismo. Quella era la gran sorpresa. In teoria, nozioni e tecniche utili per celarsi ai nemici sfruttando la natura dell'Arena, per sorprenderli come cacciatori con le prede, o per salvarsi dall'essere vittime; in pratica, pasticciare con fango e colori per nascondersi come selvaggi: non si sarebbe mai abbassato a tanto. Lui era ben oltre. Adorava le trappole e le imboscate, ma decisamente da un punto di vista intellettuale, non fisico. Inganni e ingegnosi macchine tutt'al più, non guerriglia indiana.

A essere onesti, comunque, la postazione non era deserta. Aveva qualcuno che vi si stava impegnando, e pure parecchio: quel terribile nemico che la mocciosa del Distretto 9 costituiva.

“ _Questo posto è davvero destinato a cadere in basso_ ”.

La bimba era assorta nel proprio piccolo lavoro – cercare di trasformare un braccino magrissimo in qualcosa che avrebbe potuto confondersi con un folto prato, a giudicare dai colori verdi e giallastri che stava usando. La frangetta di capelli castani le copriva la fronte mentre le piccole dita si muovevano tra le tinte come se stessero giocando.

Che spettacolo _tenero._ Sarebbe stato un _peccato_ interromperlo.

Per quell'esatta ragione, Naraku si appoggiò con un fianco al lato lungo del tavolo a cui lei era seduta a capotavola, solo a qualche metro di distanza. La piccola alzò gli occhi per la leggera scossa che il suo peso provocò, e tutta la sua adorabile calma si trasformò in puro terrore in un battito di ciglia. Mai visti prima occhi così sgranati e così spaventati.

Naraku non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di sorridere. Probabilmente la sua faccia esprimeva completa noia, il che era quello che in effetti provava. Stava solo perdendo tempo. Ma comunque...

L'istruttrice gli si avvicinò. Non era carina. Naraku inarcò un sopracciglio e le fece un cenno con la testa che volle significare, con chiarezza, _Sloggia_. Lei si ritrasse, fissandolo con un misto di stupore e indignazione, ma non osò aprire bocca. Trattenendo una smorfia, lui fissò di nuovo la bambina, che ormai tremava in maniera ben visibile.

– Ti piace disegnare? – le chiese, la voce ferma e calma, neppure beffarda. Le parole bastavano da sole – Pensi che ti aiuterà quando ti troverò?

Avrebbe potuto allo stesso modo averle stretto una mano attorno al collo, per il modo in cui il respiro le si mozzò in gola e gli occhi le si riempirono di orrore e lacrime. Diventò ancora più piccola. Chissà come sarebbe stata, da ragazza cresciuta... nessuno lo avrebbe mai scoperto.

Naraku sollevò un angolo della bocca, un'ombra di vigliacca soddisfazione sul cuore. A proposito di sfide troppo facili, quella rientrava nella categoria. Ma dopo aver avuto a che fare con tutti quegli stronzi, era appagante.

– Pare di no – commentò, tranquillo, gli occhi socchiusi in un'espressione sorniona – Dovresti avere più fiducia in te stessa. O non tornerai mai più alla tua casetta delle bambole.

Era pronto a muovere un altro passo in avanti, accennare un'altra frase spiacevole per trasformare i piccoli singhiozzi delle spallucce esili in un bel pianto dirotto e poi andarsene. Ma non ne ebbe la possibilità: la strada gli venne sbarrata di colpo.

Tutto quello che riuscì a registrare fu il movimento rapido, preciso e netto di una figura alta e solida arrivata dal nulla – e due occhi splendenti come un sole all'alba, freddi come una lastra di ghiaccio, più duri di diamanti.

– _Dacci un taglio._

Le parole lo ferirono come avrebbero potuto fare coltelli sfregati sulla pelle delle sue guance: bruciarono e punsero, e poi morsero, e poi rimasero come un livido mentre Naraku ancora tentava di realizzare cosa stesse accadendo.

Doveva essere un sogno. Ecco perché tutto era così storto: era un fastidioso scherzetto del suo sonno e del suo cervello, che prima avevano voluto metterlo di cattivo umore e ora inscenavano quello spettacolo impossibile. Ma i secondi passarono e lui non si svegliò: rimase immobile in uno stupore così totale da non poter neppure tentare di nasconderlo.

Stava davvero accadendo? Tra tutte le persone – tra tutte le sensibili fanciulle e i giovanotti pretenziosi, tra tutti i finti eroi ed eroine che uno si sarebbe potuto figurare, fu davvero il nemico numero uno, l'aspirante inarrestabile guerriero, lo spietato Volontario così sicuro di vincere, così minaccioso e così pronto a uccidere... fu davvero _Sesshomaru Taisho_ in persona colui che si frappose tra il mostro cattivo e la vittima indifesa?

Era impossibile. Ma no, non poteva trattarsi né di un'illusione, né certo di un errore. Ed era inutile negarlo: Naraku ne rimase così attonito da essere a corto di parole, sorrisi e malizia più a lungo di quanto non gli fosse mai accaduto durante la sua intera vita.

Sesshomaru fissò i suoi occhi spalancati e le sue labbra socchiuse con espressione superba, penetrante, solo un filo di rabbia ad alterare la linea della mascella – rendendolo solo più maestoso, così attraente e sensuale da stringere il cuore, così terribile da suscitare l'impulso di inchinarsi.

– Visto che non funziona con me, te la prendi con i bambini? – domandò, la voce bassa e affilata come cristallo, sollevando un poco il mento, gli occhi appena stretti nella migliore rappresentazione del disprezzo – Sei più patetico di quanto pensassi.

Bambini.

Qualcosa scattò nel cervello di Naraku, e non solo grazie alla voglia che gli venne di fargli notare che “non funziona” era un concetto un poco relativo.

“ _Tra le tante altre cose, si trovò di fronte due bambini del tutto indifesi, alla propria mercé, e non alzò un dito su di loro_ ”.

I ricordi giusti apparvero di fronte a lui – Bline, i video della Mietitura, tutti i pezzi trovarono una connessione e si misero insieme. Lo stupore non si attenuò, ma si colorò di esaltazione.

Da tanto Naraku non aveva provato una voglia così sincera e potente di ridere.

Non poteva crederci.

– A-aspetta. Mi stai... – dovette interrompersi, letteralmente senza fiato dalla meraviglia e dalla nera euforia, il sussulto di una risata nel petto e nel sorriso; ma si forzò a controllarsi, a versare sarcasmo nelle sillabe che vennero a seguire, a suonare come il bastardo che sapeva di essere – Mi stai dicendo che lì dentro c'è q-qualcosa... del cuore _d'oro_ di _papà?_

Un'ombra passò sui lineamenti da principessa, ma nulla di più. La testa restò alta, lo sguardo quasi vicino al disgusto, la figura retta e immobile.

Il fiorellino non si vergognava della situazione. Non si sarebbe ritratto, cercando di fingere di non aver aiutato una mocciosa. Non era stato solo un impulso, ma una convinzione, una scelta precisa, presa senza esitazione.

Onore. Orgoglio. Una goccia di compassione.

In quel momento, era tutto così facile da leggere.

– Fai un favore alla tua dignità, verme – sibilò la sua voce d'acciaio – Sparisci.

Quello sguardo d'oro così implacabile mandò una scarica di eccitazione lungo la schiena di Naraku.

Oh, tutta quell'euforia lo stava scaldando.

Decise di obbedire: non poteva restare lì e continuare il confronto. Non era lucido.

Gli sorrise di cuore. Un nuovo sbuffo di risata gli salì alle labbra e gli scosse le spalle. Abbassò la testa di riflesso, ma quando si mosse in avanti per passargli a fianco la rialzò, incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi – in un gesto che non riuscì a trattenere, gli posò la mano sinistra sulla spalla. Una chiara, netta pacca.

– Sei un fottuto spasso, Taisho – sentì il bisogno di dirgli, e ci mise l'anima. Non era mai stato tanto sincero. Era alle stelle, e se ne andò prima che il suo diletto reagisse troppo male e gli rovinasse il momento.

Ritrovò tutta l'energia che tre fallimenti consecutivi – la chiara sconfitta alle corde; la maledetta figura del cazzo con l'ascia; le parole troppo dolci e troppo amare nel vento e nel buio –, per non contare il fiasco con Kikyo, erano riusciti a strappargli.

Quello che era successo era semplicemente _esilarante_.

Così semplice, ma così perfetto. A malapena prestò caso agli Strateghi appena entrati nella stanza. In quel momento non gli interessava. Non aveva piani, né conseguenze in mente. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe tratto da quella stronzata, dall'eroismo del completo antieroe. Tutto ciò di cui era conscio era che doveva usare ogni singolo briciolo la propria forza per camminare con eleganza e non rotolarsi sul pavimento.

Esilarante.

Era solo esilarante.

Kagura corrugò la fronte quando lo vide arrivare, e a quel punto lui scoppiò a ridere. Non forte come avrebbe voluto, non liberamente come avrebbe voluto, ma non poteva più trattenersi. I suoi ultimi passi furono quasi barcollanti, e in breve lo stomaco iniziò a dolergli. E non gli importava affatto di chi lo stesse guardando, come lo stessero guardando, perché lo stessero guardando. Rise e basta.

Un suono così crudele che Kagura parve impallidire appena.

– Oh, amica mia – si sforzò di dire quando poté riprendere fiato, il suo sogghigno più perfido sul volto – Ho qualcosa di eccezionale da raccontarti.

 

 

 

L'impulso di seguire Naraku per fargli scoprire quanto _spassoso_ potesse essere avere il volto sfigurato da un singolo pugno attraversò la sua mente con chiarezza. Nondimeno, lo domò in fretta, perfino con facilità, e non solo per via dell'arrivo degli Strateghi.

Girò il capo per dare un'occhiata – non troppo evidente – a Rin. Come si era aspettato, era rimasta lì, senza osare muoversi, un braccino ricoperto di fanghiglia e colori. Le lacrime erano ancora sulle sue guance e sulle sue ciglia, ma non singhiozzava più: le piccole labbra erano socchiuse in un'espressione di spaventata meraviglia, gli occhioni incrociarono subito i suoi. Ed erano colmi di gratitudine e timore, dolore e debolezza, rispetto e un disperato bisogno di affetto e conforto, tutto insieme. Ma non osò sorridergli di nuovo. Perfino lei doveva capire che Sesshomaru era la persona sbagliata a cui aggrapparsi, che il suo aiuto era a conti fatti pressoché inutile, solo un'illusione. O, almeno, lui sperava che capisse – che quella scintilla di speranza su quel volto troppo innocente, troppo infantile, troppo dolce fosse solo uno scherzo della sua mente, o al massimo un'ombra passeggera, un sogno destinato a evaporare in fretta.

Si voltò e camminò dritto di fronte a sé, allontanandosi da lei senza un cenno, senza una parola, senza mostrarle alcuna emozione. Non era un salvatore. Aveva soltanto trovato Naraku così ripugnante, così infimo, così _oltre_ nella codardia e nella bassezza d'animo che non intervenire non era stata nemmeno un'opzione – qualsiasi ricordo della sera precedente che potesse trattenerlo era scomparso in uno schiocco di dita, ogni misero grammo di rispetto o interesse annegato nell'irritazione e in un senso di giustizia che non aveva potuto ignorare. Avrebbe dovuto odiarsi per essersi esposto in quel modo proprio di fronte al suo peggiore avversario, ma, in realtà, se avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro si sarebbe comportato nell'esatto stesso modo. E non gli interessavano quella sua stupida risata, quell'estasi così malevola sui lineamenti da demone tentatore, le conclusioni che avrebbe potuto trarre: tra un bastardo che si divertiva a umiliare qualcuno che non aveva la benché minima possibilità di difendersi e se stesso, Sesshomaru era certo al massimo di chi fosse il forte e chi il debole. Era anche ben conscio di non aver affatto agito per emulare suo padre, bensì solo per propria intima volontà. Quanto in effetti fossero simili nel profondo era una questione differente... ma non spettava a Naraku determinarlo, la sua opinione valeva meno di zero.

Era stato un episodio, nulla più. Non provava nemmeno rabbia – solo una vaga tristezza al pensiero di quella bambina, ma era un turbamento che poteva sopportare, ben più lieve di ciò che aveva avuto modo di sperimentare in quei giorni. Sentì che in qualche modo Naraku non era più un evanescente, indecifrabile mistero: si era trascinato da solo a un livello molto più umano. Ne trasse soddisfazione. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, in quel momento, era impugnare un'arma e sfogarsi un poco per la prima volta in quella mattinata.

Voleva raccontare a Trudy e a suo padre – se fosse stato presente – una giornata perfino migliore della precedente, concentrarsi sull'allenamento, acquisire informazioni senza lasciare che esse stesse lo scalfissero. Aveva già chiaro nella propria mente cosa si stesse dirigendo a provare: combattimento con coltelli e lame corte. Solo un preludio rispetto a ciò che le spade sarebbero state, ma proprio per questo un ottimo inizio di attività fisica dopo aver dedicato tempo morto ai nodi.

Arrivò alla postazione trovandola vuota eccetto che per i cinque istruttori, tre ragazzi e due ragazze. Attorno allo spazio centrale per allenarsi erano disposti, ben in ordine, tutti i vari tipi di pugnali e simili, scintillanti o protetti da foderi di pelle nera. Stava iniziando a esaminarli per conto proprio, cercando il primo da provare, quando uno degli istruttori gli si avvicinò: era magro e più basso di lui, ma muscoloso, con un volto semplice e regolare. Sesshomaru si era già domandato più di una volta se quei giovani non seguissero le vistose mode di Capitol per ordine degli Strateghi e dell'organizzazione in generale, in modo da non mettere i Tributi in un ambiente troppo soffocante o troppo distante dalla realtà dei Distretti, o fossero semplicemente tra le poche persone con un cervello in quella frenetica giungla in cui vivevano. Lui tendeva a rispettare i combattenti, quindi propendeva per la seconda idea, ma non poteva esserne certo.

L'istruttore si schiarì la voce, esitando un momento a rivolgergli la parola, ma quando alla fine parlò la sua voce fu ferma.

– Buongiorno – esordì, in tono cortese – Se vuoi fare pura pratica, sono io a occuparmene. Suppongo che tu non debba imparare la tecnica, corretto?

Sesshomaru mantenne un'espressione neutra e impassibile, ma si assicurò che una scintilla di approvazione trapelasse dal suo sguardo.

– Corretto – rispose, deciso, ma non secco, per poi voltargli le spalle e tornare a scrutare le armi. Lo sentì dire qualcosa come “Quando vuoi”, ma non si preoccupò di rispondere.

Provare ogni singolo tipo di lama avrebbe occupato troppo tempo, e non era nemmeno necessario. Era bravo a valutare le caratteristiche di ciò che si ritrovava a impugnare – peso, bilanciamento, portata –, gli veniva naturale, dunque non aveva urgenza di testare mille tipologie diverse: due o tre sarebbero state sufficienti come prova del suo eccezionale istinto e soprattutto come spettacolo per chi lo stava osservando.

Finì con l'afferrare un paio di coltelli lunghi una ventina di centimetri, spessi e affilati, il tipo che sarebbe stato possibile trovare in mezzo all'equipaggiamento di un soldato. Si voltò e trovò l'istruttore intento a passeggiare avanti e indietro nella piccola pedana per gli scontri; gli si avvicinò e gli porse uno dei coltelli senza una parola. Lo sguardo del ragazzo parve sorpreso e compiaciuto allo stesso tempo.

– Ottima scelta – commentò, accettando l'arma e impugnandola con sicurezza – Sarai fortunato se troverai qualcosa del genere nell'Arena. Bene... a te il via e lo stop.

Sesshomaru annuì in maniera impercettibile. Lasciò che l'altro indietreggiasse di qualche passo e si posizionasse, quindi annunciò l'inizio della prova con un altro piccolo cenno del capo. Il giovane fu abbastanza in gamba da percepirlo e da non farsi cogliere impreparato.

Le cose andarono bene, ovviamente. Fu una sorta di replica di quel rudimentale scontro che lui e Trudy avevano avuto sul treno, solo un poco più intenso e interessante – la differenza principale erano le armi, Sesshomaru si disse, perché era piuttosto sicuro che la ragazza fosse più talentuosa e potenzialmente letale dell'istruttore, e non sarebbe stato onesto giudicarla sulla base dell'utilizzo di un coltello da portata. Non che il giovane non fosse competente: Sesshomaru alzò il ritmo a poco a poco mentre i minuti passavano, e l'altro riuscì a mantenere il passo più a lungo di quanto lui non avrebbe supposto, benché iniziando a sudare mentre lui doveva ancora cominciare ad avere il respiro appena alterato. Parava e attaccava con movimenti precisi ed esperti, e non appena capì di doversi applicare sul serio per mettere in difficoltà il Tributo lo fece senza esitare e con risultati lodevoli. Certo, Sesshomaru era ben lontano dall'usare tutta la propria forza e la propria velocità, o avrebbe ucciso il suo avversario una dozzina e mezza di volte, ma non fu insoddisfatto, per nulla. Quando gli sembrò opportuno, respinse un affondo in maniera più netta e brusca del solito e si allontanò in fretta dal ragazzo, facendogli cenno di fermarsi. Quasi le stesse scene si ripeterono quando scelse una lama un poco più lunga, ma molto più sottile, e infine un machete dall'aspetto letale, anche se di volta in volta il tempo dedicato all'arma fu più corto.

Con la coda dell'occhio, riuscì spesso a vedere gruppetti di Strateghi confabulare e indicarlo. La ragazza del Distretto 10 e il maschio del 6 si fermarono per qualche minuto accanto alla postazione, osservando con espressioni composte, ma chiaramente stupefatte. Naraku passò tre volte, girandosi a guardare, ma non indugiò troppo, per quello che fu possibile notare nel bel mentre dell'azione.

Quando se ne andò, Sesshomaru si lasciò alle spalle un istruttore esausto ma ammirato oltre ogni dire, e portò con sé una buona dose di soddisfazione all'ennesima conferma dei propri talenti. Il suo corpo quasi fremette nel vedere la postazione delle spade, niente affatto lontana da lì, e la tentazione per un momento minacciò di vincerlo; ma non c'erano abbastanza persone in quella zona, abbastanza attenzione da catalizzare in quell'inizio di giornata. L'esibizione avrebbe rischiato di risultare troppo simile a quella appena accaduta, forse... meglio aspettare un poco. Proprio malgrado, puntò verso il gruppo di tavoli al quale avrebbe dovuto imparare a costruire buone trappole.

Vi incontrò i tre semi-omonimi. Osservarli fu interessante quasi quanto memorizzare i giusti gesti e dati per mettere a punto inganni per animali piccoli, medi e grandi, lacci per catturare persone, tecniche per nascondere in maniera efficace una buca nel suolo.

Restarono lì quasi tutto il tempo che lui vi trascorse. Gli occhi che lo fissavano più spesso erano quelli neri e brillanti del compagno di Kikyo, quell'effeminato che forse indossava rossetto e che ebbe perfino la sfrontatezza di rivolgergli un sorrisetto o due. Se avesse insistito di più avrebbe potuto essere fastidioso in un modo che ricordava un poco quello di Naraku, ma non altrettanto studiato, sicuro e calcolato – solo stupido. Perfino frivolo. Chi sembrava più intimorito dalla sua presenza era il ragazzo del Distretto 9, che tenne quasi sempre lo sguardo basso e concentrato sul proprio lavoro, un'espressione seria, diligente e in qualche modo gentile sul viso quando si rivolgeva ai suoi compagni; Sesshomaru si domandò come si comportasse con Rin nei momenti che erano costretti a passare insieme. Gli dava la naturale impressione di essere una buona persona, come se la Mietitura in quel luogo non fosse stata già abbastanza impietosa. Riguardo al giovane dal Distretto 11... quello era il più difficile da decifrare.

Era piuttosto bravo nel costruire le trappole: aveva mani forti e abili, una buona concentrazione. Ma di tanto in tanto prendeva una pausa, e la maggior parte di essa veniva spesa nel lanciare brevi, ma evidenti occhiate a Sesshomaru. Se l'obiettivo era quello di essere furtivo, falliva miseramente, ma a dire il vero pareva più interessato a cogliere le sue mosse che a nascondersi. A guardare bene il suo viso, si capiva che non poteva avere più di sedici anni, malgrado la sua muscolatura non sottosviluppata come quella della maggior parte delle persone nella stanza; c'era ancora una linea vagamente infantile sul suo volto, malgrado lo sguardo appena nervoso ma attento, vigile, non certo spaventato. Si ritrovarono vicini un paio di volte e Sesshomaru lo ignorò, badando al proprio lavoro, ma poté percepire sulla propria pelle la sua tensione, trovandola peculiare: non sembrava dettata da timore, ma da curiosità, da una strana impazienza. Le poche volte in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono in maniera diretta e aperta, il ragazzo riuscì a mantenere il contatto di volta in volta più a lungo, con una sorta di prudente baldanza, un'arrogante ambizione, quasi sembrando sul punto di rivolgergli la parola, salvo poi tornare a lavorare o a confrontarsi con gli altri due. Sesshomaru si mantenne impassibile in ogni singolo istante, ma proprio grazie a quello dovette riuscire a trasmettere il messaggio che si formava nella sua mente.

“ _No, non sei nella posizione di sfidarmi_ ”.

Li guardò aiutarsi, parlare, perfino sorridersi e scherzare debolmente. L'effeminato e il ragazzo con la treccia parevano quelli più vicini l'un l'altro, il che Sesshomaru trovò inaspettato, inconsueto. Perché un potenziale buon combattente sprecava tempo con un individuo del genere – si lasciava toccare le braccia, ammiccare, e quasi stava al gioco? Per essere del tutto onesti, dei tre quello del Distretto 8 fu il primo a padroneggiare tutte le trappole che avessero a che fare con lacci e corde, ma rimaneva non molto allenato e dall'aria troppo leggera, troppo superficiale e allo stesso tempo troppo poco degna di fiducia; il terzo elemento mostrava intelligenza nell'apprendere le tecniche, era garbato con entrambi, partecipava alle conversazioni, veniva trattato con rispetto e simpatia, ma gli altri due stavano più vicini tra di loro che a lui. Non la scelta che Sesshomaru avrebbe fatto, nei panni del ragazzino spavaldo.

Se ne andarono prima di lui, insieme, fianco a fianco, lasciandolo allo stesso tempo pensoso e indifferente. Erano strani. Non del tutto incapaci, e legati da qualche sorta di sincero legame, e strani. Come occuparsene, d'altronde? Non aveva rivolto loro la parola in tutto quel tempo, non sarebbe andato a cercarli ora, né mai. Aveva abbastanza materiale per descriverli a suo padre e magari trarne qualche consiglio; da sé poteva solo continuare a guardarli da lontano in caso capitasse l'occasione. Se mai avesse dovuto averci più a che fare, aveva l'impressione che sarebbe accaduto nell'Arena. Lì le cose sarebbero state probabilmente ben più chiare.

Le trappole per pesci furono le ultime. Sesshomaru le imparò in fretta, ma non le ripeté lo stesso numero di volte che aveva dedicato alle altre: era più o meno a metà strada quando, alzando lo sguardo per pura eventualità, notò un certo movimento di fronte a lui, un lento convergere di persone.

Qualcuno stava combattendo nella postazione delle spade. Una figura veloce, alta e muscolosa come solo quella di una ben precisa persona avrebbe potuto essere.

Il primo pensiero fu che mai e poi mai si sarebbe abbassato ad abbandonare il proprio lavoro e ad andare a osservare Naraku in maniera così palese, rischiando che ciò passasse come la propria pubblica ammissione di considerarlo pericoloso e degno di attenzione. Non era come una di quelle pecore sperdute che si stavano fermando sul luogo, guardando come pesci lessi. Tuttavia, quell'accecante impulso d'orgoglio lasciò dopo qualche secondo spazio a un ragionamento più razionale, logico e misurato.

Non aveva più nulla da fare lì dove si trovava. Le spade sarebbero state comunque la sua prossima destinazione, l'aveva deciso da un pezzo; in un certo senso, Naraku gli stava risparmiando tempo, attirandovi già così tante persone. Era inoltre innegabile che avere un'idea dell'abilità che il ragazzo possedeva in quel campo fosse un'informazione di valore incalcolabile, per lui molto più che per chiunque altro: si parlava del suo territorio, del terreno su cui lui progettava di battersi e su cui era certo che in effetti si sarebbe trovato – tutti quei contratti da capogiro di cui suo padre si stava occupando dovevano per forza essere in grado di procurargli una spada, nel caso non ce ne fosse stata una alla Cornucopia, anche se il prezzo fosse stato esorbitante. Rifiutarsi di studiare quella situazione sarebbe stato da incoscienti, da stolti, da persone di un'arroganza che avrebbe trasceso perfino la sua: era superbo, non incapace di riflettere. D'altronde, non era necessario accorrere come uno sfegatato ammiratore, in maniera ridicola e sgargiante: era più che in grado di controllarsi e di preservare la propria dignità in situazioni ben più spinose di quella.

Lasciò la postazione con passo deciso, ma misurato. Non tentò di gironzolare facendo finta di nulla, sprecando tempo, rischiando di sembrare nervoso e insicuro: avrebbe palesato il suo desiderio di osservare tanto quanto camminare dritto verso il proprio obiettivo, ma facendolo apparire un perdente timoroso qualsiasi; non si affrettò, ma prese la via più corta.

Quasi l'intera palestra si stava radunando. C'erano i tre ragazzi che gli avevano fatto compagnia fino a pochi minuti prima, fianco a fianco; c'erano i sei del pranzo del giorno prima, anche se sparpagliati a coppie di ragazza e ragazzo; c'erano i Volontari del Distretto 4; c'era Abi, da sola, lontana da chiunque, lo sguardo cupo. Non vide Kikyo, né Rin, ma quasi tutti gli altri ragazzini, timorosi e spauriti. Nessuno era davvero vicino al limite della postazione, che era appena sopraelevata, come un ring; solo la compagna di Naraku sedeva sul suo bordo, con aria seria e un po' annoiata. Sesshomaru si mantenne a una distanza di un metro o due dal limite del cerchio di spettatori; colse un paio di occhi a sbirciarlo, forse una mano o due a indicarlo, ma si limitò a incrociare le braccia sul petto, un po' nell'ombra, il busto ben diritto, l'espressione concentrata, ma impassibile, regale.

E guardò.

Le lame che l'istruttore e Naraku stavano utilizzando erano lunghe, scintillanti, né troppo spesse né troppo sottili, forse a doppio taglio, adatte sia a essere impugnate con una mano sia con due – uno stile che Sesshomaru padroneggiava alla perfezione, se non il suo preferito; ovviamente, dunque, ne sapeva abbastanza per formulare un giudizio preciso e oggettivo.

E Naraku era bravo. Era veloce, era agile. Il suo modo di attaccare non era ingenuo o istintivo, ma quello di una persona allenata ed esperta, poco da obiettare. E, come sarebbe stato possibile aspettarsi, aveva buon occhio per punti deboli e aperture: era difficile che tentasse di mirare a nient'altro, un vago, perenne sorriso sulle labbra, mentre l'istruttore indietreggiava e talvolta barcollava per il suo impeto, un'espressione frustrata sul volto. Era quella la primaria caratteristica del suo stile, Sesshomaru concluse dopo appena qualche minuto; ma Naraku sapeva anche quando tirarsi indietro a propria volta, quando parare, quando schivare, come non scoprirsi. A dire il vero, talvolta le sue pause erano troppo lunghe per non risultare una completa presa in giro, un atto di scherno anziché di strategia, snervanti e beffarde, ma Sesshomaru non lo ritenne un problema: se mai fosse stato lui l'avversario, non avrebbe lasciato tempo e spazio per giochetti simili. Si conosceva troppo bene per non saperlo.

Lo stridere di lame l'una contro l'altra era forse uno dei suoni più piacevoli per le sue orecchie da tempo immemore. Le sue gambe e le sue mani bramavano come non mai di salire su quella pedana, intimare all'istruttore di farsi indietro, combattere, perché lo spettacolo smise di essere interessante in fretta: le abilità di Naraku erano decisamente superiori alla media... ma non alle sue. Aveva visto abbastanza da saperlo. Poteva essere insidioso, poteva avere un rovescio buono tanto quanto il diritto, poteva avere un gioco di gambe curato e preciso, poteva mirare ai fianchi e alle cosce e alle spalle, ma non era nulla che Sesshomaru non mettesse in conto contro nessuno dei propri avversari. Fu costretto ad attendere per altri svariati minuti, mentre Naraku si divertiva a non disarmare il suo avversario, a temporeggiare, talvolta perfino a guardarsi attorno con espressione crudele, nera, beffarda, bellissimo e potente nei suoi abiti scuri, i muscoli delle braccia tesi e pronti a scattare; gli Strateghi erano tutti raggruppati nel punto più vicino da cui potessero assistere, parlavano tra loro. Alcuni ridacchiavano deliziati quando Naraku sfidava con aria di scherno l'istruttore a farsi avanti di nuovo con un cenno della mano, altri confabulavano, altri sembravano solo rapiti.

Una farsa. Alcuni bambini se ne andarono. Abi fece lo stesso. La ragazza del Distretto 3 dovette trattenere il maschio del 10 per un braccio; il giovane dal Distretto 11 dava evidenti segni d'irrequietezza.

La compagna di Naraku si portò una mano alle labbra e tossicchiò in un modo che avrebbe potuto essere tanto naturale quanto d'avvertimento. Sesshomaru, anche se da distante, colse la rapida occhiata che lui le lanciò; e, come si era aspettato, lo scontro si concluse poco dopo.

Naraku si esibì nella propria raffica di colpi più veloce dall'inizio del proprio allenamento. Non disarmò l'altro ragazzo: lo costrinse a farsi indietro fino alle corde, parando stoccate su stoccate, e alla fine lo bloccò contro le corde del ring, filo della lama alla gola.

Per un momento calò un silenzio quasi assoluto. Poi, Naraku sogghignò e si tirò indietro, rilassato, braccia lungo i fianchi, il passo molle ed elegante, scostandosi i lunghi capelli neri dietro le spalle. Un vago mormorio tornò a riempire la stanza mentre lui scambiava qualche parola con l'istruttore e la sua compagna si alzava in piedi e scendeva dalla piattaforma.

Fu in quel momento che Sesshomaru sciolse le braccia strette sul proprio petto e camminò dritto verso la postazione.

Sapeva con chiarezza assoluta cosa necessitava di fare. Aveva un piano, ed era pronto. Qualsiasi dubbio riguardo al rimandare quell'esibizione si era ormai dissolto da tempo.

Non tutti colsero la sua figura all'istante, ma prima ancora che arrivasse alla scala per salire sul ring l'attenzione generale aveva spostato il proprio centro su di lui. Il mormorio si fece più intenso, gli Strateghi sembrarono diventare agitati; Naraku e il suo interlocutore furono gli ultimi a fissarlo. Ignorando l'espressione attonita e la seguente smorfia vicina alla disperazione dell'istruttore alla sua vista, Sesshomaru incrociò gli occhi dell'altro Tributo.

Dopo un breve attimo di composta sorpresa, Naraku si aprì in uno dei sorrisi più affascinanti che avesse mai sfoggiato, così calmo, così divertito, così morbido che per un momento avrebbe potuto apparire quasi amichevole nella propria sensualità – se solo non fosse stato per la malizia in quello sguardo brillante e sfuggente, per l'accenno di baldanza nel modo in cui si mosse di qualche passo verso di lui, la stoffa della maglia stretta attorno ai fianchi muscolosi, per l'ostentata tranquillità e disinvoltura con cui si passò una mano tra i capelli con quel braccio dalla pelle bianca e perfetta. Sesshomaru non poté che andargli incontro, il volto privo di qualsiasi espressione, e poté sentire gli Strateghi trattenere il respiro, il silenzio farsi denso, la tensione degli astanti; ma non gli era concesso di distrarsi. Quando si fermarono a circa un metro l'uno dall'altro, Naraku non aveva ancora spento il proprio sorriso; con un gesto noncurante, lanciò in aria la spada, in verticale, e mentre essa ricadeva la afferrò per la lama con un gesto preciso e sicuro, senza ferirsi. Con altrettanta scioltezza, si piegò in avanti in un inchino, porgendogli l'elsa scura con un gesto di impeccabile cortesia – se solo non fosse stato per l'ironia bruciante in quegli occhi che non avevano abbandonato per un istante i suoi; e, senza una parola, senza una singola smorfia, Sesshomaru accettò ciò che gli veniva offerto – un'arma e una sfida –, stringendo le dita attorno all'elsa senza esitare, cogliendo la propria prima opportunità di fissarlo gelidamente dall'alto verso il basso. Voleva che gareggiassero con i medesimi mezzi di fronte al pubblico? L'avrebbe accontentato. Il danno non sarebbe ricaduto su di lui.

Quando la spada fu lungo il suo fianco, Naraku si raddrizzò, soddisfatto, il suo sorriso colmo di affettuosa crudeltà e di dolce scherno; gli passò accanto e i loro corpi si sfiorarono senza scontrarsi, e Sesshomaru non poté evitarsi di voltarsi appena a guardare l'altro scendere dal ring, scostarsi appena dalle scale e appoggiare le mani sul bordo della piattaforma come se si stesse affacciando da un balcone.

Sorrideva. Sorrideva e basta. Lo invitava a procedere senza una parola, senza un gesto. E sarebbe rimasto lì fino alla fine, per vederlo fallire o trionfare.

Era una sua scelta. Sesshomaru doveva soltanto impegnarsi per fargliela rimpiangere.

Gli voltò le spalle per guardare l'istruttore, il quale si stava tamponando la fronte con un piccolo asciugamano. Quando colse lo sguardo del Tributo, il ragazzo si lasciò scappare una smorfia, ma si ricompose abbastanza in fretta da non irritarlo.

– Dammi un minuto, d'accordo? – si rivolse a Sesshomaru con aria stanca – Nulla di personale, sia chiaro, ma...

Lanciò un'occhiata al bordo del ring, più o meno dove Naraku doveva trovarsi, e scosse la testa. Sesshomaru decise di ignorare quel dettaglio. Gli mosse un passo incontro.

– Sei il solo per la postazione? – chiese, in tono neutro. L'istruttore alzò le sopracciglia.

– No, ci sono anche loro – rispose, indicando quattro tra ragazzi e ragazze radunati all'angolo opposto della postazione, un paio che confabulavano, gli altri che li osservavano – Ma sono io che mi occupo della pratica diretta. Loro insegnano.

– Devono pur sapere combattere per insegnare. Sbaglio? – domandò ancora Sesshomaru, piano, senza lasciarsi scalfire, l'espressione una maschera di calma e ghiaccio. L'altro giovane si accigliò ancora di più.

– Certo. Ma sono pronto, se hai tanta fretta. Possiamo cominciare.

– Voglio combattere contro ognuno di loro, oltre che contro di te.

L'istruttore sembrò più confuso che mai.

– A turni?

– Insieme. Ora.

Dopo un istante, il ragazzo capì, sgranando gli occhi. Stupore e indecisione si mescolarono sul suo volto per un attimo, ma Sesshomaru era mortalmente serio e deciso; alla fine l'altro arrivò a realizzarlo, trovando anche il buon senso di non obiettare o chiedere conferma.

– Uhm... ok, suppongo. Li... li chiamo.

Sesshomaru attese con gelida pazienza e compostezza mentre il primo istruttore parlava con tutti gli altri, dissipava i loro dubbi, faceva scegliere loro un'arma e salire sulla piattaforma, mentre i Tributi e gli Strateghi mormoravano, espressioni incerte e meravigliate sui loro volti. Naraku stava stringendo gli occhi, ma il suo stupore era più beffardo che preoccupato.

Alla fine, gli istruttori si sistemarono tutti attorno a Sesshomaru: uno di fronte a lui, due ai lati, le restanti due ragazze alle sue spalle. Dopo che i bisbiglii, le domande e i pareri ebbero raggiunto un picco di volume, il silenziò piombò di colpo quando lui sollevò la spada di fronte a sé, con la sola mano destra, sistemandosi di fianco.

– A voi l'inizio – disse senza alzare la voce, ma nella complete quiete nessuno ebbe problemi a sentirlo, a giudicare dai movimenti con cui i suoi avversari si sistemarono in posizione di guardia come lui. Incrociò gli occhi dell'istruttore davanti a lui, e attese.

Sapeva che ogni singola persona nella palestra lo stava guardando – suo padre non avrebbe potuto lamentarsi riguardo a quell'argomento. Evitò di dare a Naraku la soddisfazione di un'ultima occhiata. Sapeva che quello era il suo momento, di dover dare il massimo, di essere più esposto che mai. Ed era freddo, concentrato, lucido. Completamente certo delle proprie capacità, niente affatto timoroso della prospettiva di fallire. Non un'ombra di preoccupazione esisteva sul suo animo, e ogni nervo e ogni muscolo del suo corpo erano pronti a scattare.

Alla fine, dopo forse dieci secondi di tesa immobilità e completo silenzio, fu il ragazzo alla sua destra ad attaccare per primo, lanciandosi contro di lui. Sesshomaru si voltò con un movimento così fulmineo che perfino ai suoi occhi la propria spada sembrò solo un lampo argenteo mentre parava il fendente a lui diretto. Un movimento esperto del braccio, lo stridere delle lame l'una attorno all'altra, il polso del giovane costretto a torcersi, e bastò una sola ulteriore stoccata a disarmarlo, giusto nel momento in cui le ragazze gli giungevano addosso. Riuscì a bloccare entrambe le loro spade con un unico movimento, vide lo spazio tra le due, lo sfruttò: respinse le lame e si mosse in quella direzione, rapido al punto che loro non poterono fare nulla per fermarlo. In quel passaggio avrebbe potuto con facilità passare la propria spada contro uno dei loro fianchi in una ferita mortale, ma naturalmente non era il caso; nell'impeto si ritrovò quasi a un limite della postazione, ma a quel punto si voltò: si era portato ad avere tutti i propri avversari di fronte a sé, e non si sentiva affatto spalle al muro.

I quattro si ritrovarono più o meno allineati di fronte a lui, esitando per un momento. Sesshomaru sollevò di nuovo la propria arma, attendendo per una loro mossa in una posa diritta ed elegante, ma pronta; gli bastarono tuttavia pochi secondi per capire che erano ancora incerti su come comportarsi, e a quel punto decise di non prolungare la pausa oltre il necessario. Quello non era il _suo_ stile.

Attaccò uno dei ragazzi alla sua sinistra, che riuscì a difendersi senza perdere la propria arma, ma fu costretto a indietreggiare per la forza con cui Sesshomaru si era scagliato contro di lui; nel continuare ad affrontarlo ben presto si trovò circondato di nuovo, ma la cosa non lo preoccupò: aveva mostrato di essere in grado di eludere, di portarsi in situazioni di vantaggio, di sapere gestire la situazione sulla difensiva. Ora era il momento di entrare nel cuore dello scontro.

Fendenti di ogni genere iniziarono a piovere attorno a lui – e non erano più degni di preoccupazione di mosche. Ben presto Sesshomaru smise di pensare e lasciò che l'istinto prendesse il più completo sopravvento: la sensazione che il suo corpo e la sua mente più amavano, muoversi solo in risposta a ciò che la vista e l'udito percepivano, le gambe che agivano con naturalezza perfetta e senza un singolo passo superfluo nel portarlo vicino o lontano dai suoi avversari; parava un colpo e le sue braccia, i suoi piedi erano già pronti per affrontare i due attacchi successivi, e per di più senza trascurare l'offesa – spingendo indietro chi riusciva ad arrivargli accanto, arrivando a un soffio dal disarmare ma trattenendosi, mirando al collo e ai fianchi e al ventre senza mai ferire, cosa perfino più difficile che limitarsi a uccidere.

I quattro avversari erano senza fiato dopo solo pochi minuti di tutto ciò, ma poco male: non era mai stato nei suoi piani prolungare troppo quel duello. Di nuovo, non era quella la sua tecnica, non era quello ciò che i suoi nemici dovevano temere; semmai, il contrario.

Non appena decise di disarmare la prima ragazza, lo fece, così in fretta che per un attimo lei rimase semplicemente immobile, confusa, fissando le proprie mani vuote; si trovò poi a fronteggiare un maschio: due fendenti usando forse la metà della sua reale forza, e il giovane stava perdendo l'equilibrio, cadendo a terra. Nell'attimo successivo eluse gli attacchi esperti del primo istruttore indietreggiando e parando, riuscì ad aggirarlo usando la propria velocità lasciandolo a fronteggiare le corde del ring, si scagliò contro l'unica ragazza rimasta e spedì la sua spada sul pavimento con un tintinnio che risuonò come musica nelle sue orecchie.

Sapeva in che momento e in che modo l'ultimo avversario rimasto gli sarebbe piombato alle spalle. Si scostò con un movimento elegante, lo lasciò sbilanciarsi, girò su se stesso vibrando la spada – e fermandosi solo qualche centimetro prima di separare di netto la testa del ragazzo dal corpo.

I loro occhi si incrociarono. Sesshomaru aveva già il proprio respiro sotto completo controllo, mentre il giovane ansimava, la lama premuta contro la sua gola. Nel completo silenzio, una delle due armi venne lasciata cadere al suolo in segno di resa, e la presa delle dita di Sesshomaru era più salda che mai.

Abbassò la spada lungo il proprio fianco dopo aver assaporato per un istante il momento. I rumori dello scontro risuonavano ancora nel suo cervello, ma in realtà attorno a lui regnava la quiete. Tenne lo sguardo fissò sull'istruttore di fronte a lui, per non abbassarsi a mostrarsi ansioso di scoprire le reazioni altrui mentre la tensione era ancora in qualche modo alta e palpabile; poi, quasi d'un tratto, gli Strateghi iniziarono a bisbigliare come uno sciame d'api, suoni di meraviglia in parte soffocati, in parte entusiasti, in parte veementi, e ciò ruppe l'elettricità che aveva circondato la postazione fino a quel momento: anche i Tributi presero a parlare, e Sesshomaru rilassò appena i muscoli mentre lanciava un'occhiata soddisfatta agli uomini e alle donne in subbuglio al di sopra della palestra.

– Complimenti – gli disse l'istruttore, con aria vagamente scioccata – Sei stato... wow. Hai uno stile incredibile.

Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto promettere di non aver mostrato affatto la totalità della propria abilità, ma gli rivolse un cenno del capo in segno di ringraziamento, mentre anche gli altri ragazzi che aveva sconfitto si avvicinavano, alcuni un po' acciaccati. Gli porse la spada – non senza una vaga fitta di rimpianto nel separarsi da uno strumento così ben affilato e bilanciato –, si concesse un gesto di commiato, quindi si voltò e si avviò per scendere dal ring.

Molti degli altri Tributi non avevano ancora staccato gli occhi dalla sua figura: l'emozione che lo circondava era sgomento. Oh, se solo avesse potuto avere avversari più abili e alla sua altezza, se solo avesse potuto ferirli e mostrare fino in fondo di cosa fosse capace, se solo avesse potuto agire senza freni di alcun genere... era certo che avrebbe visto maggiore terrore attorno a sé. Ma gli sguardi impressionati che si ritraevano sotto al suo potevano bastare, insieme al profondo disagio dei ragazzini che si erano sentiti prodigi della scherma il giorno prima, all'aria calcolatrice ma per nulla allegra della ragazza del Distretto 2, ai mormorii delle giovani dagli occhi sgranati, perfino all'espressione gelida, distante ma quasi arrabbiata di Kikyo, che si dileguò non appena lui riuscì a notarla.

In apparenza, non era stato tempo sprecato. Ma...

Naraku era rimasto fermo nel luogo in cui l'aveva lasciato, e non lo stava guardando: era intento a scrivere qualcosa su un foglietto bianco, appoggiandosi alla piattaforma come a un banco. Come e dove avesse trovato carta e penna non era ben chiaro, ma Sesshomaru non era intenzionato a investigare. Poteva prendere tutti gli appunti che desiderava, pensò: non gli sarebbero serviti nel momento in cui si fossero scontrati. Sesshomaru aveva un certo stile, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva benissimo di saper essere flessibile e di conoscere molte più mosse di quante non avesse avuto occasione di mostrare; piuttosto, quella dimostrazione di disinteresse nei suoi confronti riuscì in qualche modo a irritarlo.

Scese dal ring e ancora Naraku non alzò il capo; i capelli scivolati oltre la spalla rendevano impossibile studiare il suo volto. Le altre persone iniziarono ad allontanarsi in fretta, di certo non desiderose di confrontarsi con lui dopo un simile spettacolo, ma Naraku era intento a fissare il proprio biglietto.

Sesshomaru non aveva alcuna brama del suo giudizio, chiaramente. Ma aveva sperato di rivedere quell'espressione attonita e amara che il lancio dell'ascia aveva causato, di trovare timore e rispetto su quel volto odioso, di aver spento una volta per tutte quella sua stupida risata, di aver fatto ammenda per aver protetto Rin quella mattina – “ _Questo è il fuoco con cui stai giocando_ ”, era stato il messaggio che aveva voluto trasmettere, ma non stava ricevendo nulla in cambio. Che cosa avrebbe detto a Trudy e a suo padre? Che il suo lavoro non aveva sortito alcun effetto?

Comunque, rimanere lì fermo in attesa di una reazione non era neanche un'idea da contemplare. Lo guardò nel passargli alle spalle, ma poi tirò dritto. Non avrebbe implorato per lodi da parte sua, né avrebbe mostrato a chi era ancora vicino a sufficienza un accenno di quel fastidioso, orgoglioso desiderio nel suo petto. D'altra parte, se fosse stato nei panni di Naraku stesso, avrebbe voluto nascondere le proprie impressioni e non mostrare nulla, specie se colpito nel profondo. Una recita d'indifferenza non sembrava un'impresa che Naraku non fosse in grado di affrontare, per quanto fosse irritante concedergli anche solo questo genere di debole complimento.

Si era allontanato di forse cinque metri, quando qualcosa di piccolo e leggero lo colpì sulla nuca. Si voltò appena in tempo per afferrare la pallina di carta prima che cadesse al suolo e cogliere un sorrisetto compiaciuto e beffardo su un volto che a quel punto aveva sperato di non rivedere a lungo, prima che Naraku si allontanasse con decisione nella direzione opposta.

Seccato, Sesshomaru fissò il biglietto accartocciato che stringeva tra le dita. Cercò di immaginare cosa avrebbe potuto trovarvi: “ _Scemo chi legge_ ” non appariva un'ipotesi implausibile, ma era solo una fra le tante. Nondimeno, non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto proseguire l'allenamento senza scoprire quale fosse la verità, per quanto idiota o provocatoria essa avrebbe potuto rivelarsi. La sua superbia gli impediva di chiamare quella sensazione curiosità: piuttosto, preferiva definirla come la necessità di accertarsi che non si trattasse di qualcosa di potenzialmente utile in qualsiasi modo, sebbene le probabilità fossero assai basse.

Spianò la carta in fretta, ma senza strapparla. Le parole di inchiostro nero erano in una calligrafia elegante, nitida, giusto appena obliqua.

“ _Ammirare il tuo fondoschiena non ha prezzo, dolcezza_ ”.

Non troppo lontano da ciò che si era figurato.

Sfogò la frustrazione accartocciando di nuovo il foglietto nel proprio pugno, serrando le dita fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

Disgustosa, inutile, insignificante _mosca_.

Infilò la pallina di carta in una delle tasche dei suoi pantaloni con un gesto brusco. Avrebbe voluto scagliarla a terra, ma non lo entusiasmava l'idea che qualcuno la trovasse. Se ne sarebbe liberato a pranzo, buttandola via insieme agli avanzi unti del proprio pasto.

Si incamminò verso la postazione del combattimento corpo a corpo. Sapeva molto bene a cosa pensare per motivarsi a tirare pugni con il massimo della propria forza. E quello era l'intero ammontare di attenzione che Naraku avrebbe ricevuto da lui da quel momento in poi.

 

 

 

– Non se ne parla nemmeno.

Kagome aveva in qualche modo previsto la sgarbata e scortese risposta di Inuyasha, ma questo non impedì a una fitta di sconforto di attraversarle il petto. Allo stesso tempo, però, non aveva nemmeno intenzione di arrendersi con così poco.

– Ne parleremo, invece – ribatté, cercando di suonare decisa e persuasiva allo stesso tempo, afferrando per un braccio il ragazzo – Voglio radunare tutti gli altri.

Inuyasha fece una smorfia d'irritazione.

– Tu sei impazzita – le sibilò, rude, tentando di liberarsi dalla sua presa – Forza, andiamo. Abbiamo da fare.

Kagome sapeva benissimo che non si trattava affatto di un assenso alla sua proposta di dirigersi verso gli altri, bensì della decisione di proseguire l'allenamento come se l'idea della ragazza non fosse nemmeno mai esistita. Lo trattenne ancora, frustrata da quel suo atteggiamento così infantile.

– Inuyasha, _per favore_ , ascoltami – lo supplicò, troppo ansiosa di raggiungere il proprio obiettivo per arrabbiarsi – Se solo valutassi per bene i pro e i...

– Contro? Ne ho uno: non mi piace – le ringhiò lui, benché senza gridare – Caso chiuso.

D'accordo: quello era davvero mettere alla prova la sua pazienza. Come poteva essere così cieco e ottuso? Come poteva ignorare tutte le sue ragioni così, a prescindere? Era la prima ad ammettere che l'idea avesse delle falle e dei rischi non da poco, ma...

– Ragazzi, tutto bene?

Per un folle istante, Kagome temette che una qualche istruttrice stesse scambiando quella loro sorta di lite per uno scontro e di starsi cacciando nei guai; ma quando si voltò e vide Ayame e Koga a qualche metro di distanza da loro, si diede della stupida per non aver riconosciuto la voce della sua amica. Come se ciò non bastasse, si rese conto di essere quasi avvinghiata al braccio di Inuyasha – e quando tornò a mettere una distanza un po' più dignitosa tra loro sembrò troppo tardi. Si sentì arrossire, e anche il ragazzo sembrava meno pallido del solito, sebbene ancora corrucciato.

– Spero che questo idiota non ti stia dando troppi problemi, Kagome – esclamò Koga, avvicinandosi, con un tono a metà tra il serio e lo scherzoso che l'avrebbe lasciata incerta su come comportarsi, se Inuyasha non avesse preso come al solito la sua impulsiva iniziativa.

– Era lei a essermi addosso – protestò, irritato – Fatti controllare la vista, lupastro!

– Mi piacerebbe se fosse un tale gentiluomo anche nei miei confronti – disse invece Ayame, a voce piuttosto alta e squillante, in teoria rivolgendosi con aria confidenziale a Kagome, in pratica lanciando a Koga un'occhiata d'avvertimento. In qualche modo, malgrado l'apparenza graziosa e fragile e il tono sempre garbato, quella ragazza aveva energia e un che di autoritario: strano ma vero, i due giovani chiusero la bocca e non continuarono a battibeccare, e Kagome si sentì piuttosto sollevata. Inoltre, si rese conto che le cose stavano andando nella giusta direzione per ciò che lei voleva fare, ossia discutere di una faccenda che riteneva di immensa importanza.

– Volevo parlarvi riguardo a una mia idea – trovò il coraggio di dire prima che qualsiasi altro argomento si facesse spazio tra di loro. Ignorò l'esclamazione indignata di Inuyasha – Sapete dove sono Miroku e Sango?

Koga e Ayame si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, ma poi la ragazza indicò verso la loro destra.

– Sono lì, alle corde per l'arrampicata – rispose – Perché? Cos'hai in mente?

– Una follia – replicò Inuyasha, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

– Forse – ammise Kagome, ma senza perdere determinazione – Però penso sia davvero il caso di rifletterci. Ho visto qualcosa che... beh, andiamo dagli altri, prima di tutto.

Inuyasha sbuffò, Koga e Ayame parvero un po' disorientati, ma tutti e tre la seguirono quando si incamminò verso la propria meta.

Durante il tragitto si guardò attorno per controllare se per caso avessero attirato attenzioni indesiderate su di loro, ma non vide Naraku, né nessun'altra delle persone minacciose che desiderava evitare. Notò gli sguardi spaesati di un paio di bambini, ma si sforzò di ignorarli.

Quando arrivarono alla postazione delle corde e delle pertiche, Sango e Miroku se ne stavano a dire il vero allontanando – dirigendosi dritto verso gli altri quattro.

– Ehi, ragazzi – salutò Miroku, un sorriso tiepido ma gentile sul volto – Tutto a posto?

– Certo – rispose Ayame, anche se con un poca di sicurezza in meno rispetto al solito – Avete già finito con...?

– Abbiamo concordato che siamo poco concentrati per questo – arrivò pronta la spiegazione di Sango – È molto più difficile di quello che sembra... ritenteremo questo pomeriggio, recuperate un po' di energie. E poi è quasi ora di pranzo.

– Già – mormorò Kagome. Un accenno di nervosismo iniziò a crescere nel suo stomaco – A proposito di questo... uhm... c'è qualcosa che vorrei fare, a pranzo.

Inuyasha alzò gli occhi al cielo, Sango e Miroku aggrottarono le sopracciglia. Kagome notò che l'istruttore della postazione li stava guardando con un'espressione perplessa sul volto.

– Spostiamoci verso di là – decise, indicando una zona poco più avanti sulla destra che le parve isolata abbastanza. Non avrebbero mai ottenuto vera privacy in quel posto, ma qualcosa era meglio di nulla.

Gli altri per fortuna non obiettarono, malgrado le mute domande che Kagome li vide chiaramente scambiarsi con gli occhi, e quindi li guidò fino a quel punto stesso e lì si fermò. Loro si radunarono in uno stretto cerchio, chi confuso, chi curioso, chi infastidito.

– Sarà meglio se sputi il rospo, ora – Koga parlò per primo, incrociando le braccia, un po' brusco, ma non tanto quanto Inuyasha, che si rifiutava di incrociare lo sguardo di Kagome. Lei sospirò e iniziò a parlare.

– Ok, è in effetti rischioso – cominciò, cercando di prepararli in modo che le parole non li colpissero in maniera troppo improvvisa – Sono sicura che tutti ci abbiamo pensato almeno una volta, ma abbiamo lasciato perdere per molti buoni motivi... ma... io credo di aver cambiato idea.

Prese un respiro profondo, scoccò un'occhiata a Inuyasha, decise di andare al punto.

– A pranzo dovremmo provare a convincere Taisho a unirsi a noi.

Come si era aspettata, fu come se avesse sganciato una bomba: le altre due coppie di ragazzi sgranarono gli occhi, sbalorditi e increduli, mentre Inuyasha ringhiava qualcosa di incomprensibile.

– Cosa?! – esclamò Miroku, salvo poi abbassare la voce, attonito – Taisho? _Sesshomaru Taisho_?

– Lo so – si affrettò a dire Kagome, alzando le mani per fermare Ayame e Sango, che stavano iniziando a protestare a propria volta – Lo so. Ma ascoltate questo, solo un momento, vi prego: prima di tutto l'affare delle spade, mi sono allontanata da Inuyasha per andare al bagno, ok? Stavo tornando, e ho visto Naraku importunare quella bambina, quella davvero piccola, dal Distretto 9... e Sesshomaru è intervenuto per difenderla!

I cinque ragazzi si scambiarono occhiate incerte, esitanti, mentre le sue parole mettevano le radici. La pausa che seguì fu strana, imbarazzante, tesa.

– Come fai a esserne sicura? – chiese Sango alla fine, la fronte aggrottata – Voglio dire... li hai sentiti parlare?

– Era piuttosto ovvio – rispose Kagome, un poco sulla difensiva – La piccina stava iniziando a piangere come una fontana prima che Sesshomaru si mettesse tra lei e Naraku. Si sono detti qualcosa, Naraku sembrava stupito come lo siete voi adesso... e poi se n'è andato, come se Sesshomaru l'avesse scacciato, e la bambina sembrava molto più calma. Non ci sono molti scenari possibili, no?

Un altro silenzio. Koga si stava accarezzando il mento, gli occhi socchiusi.

– Questo lo rende un essere umano un po' più decente – disse, cupo – Ma non per forza ottimo. Voglio dire, chiunque paragonato a quel Naraku sembra adorabile.

– Appunto – sbottò Inuyasha – Non ha fatto nulla di speciale.

– No, non capite – ribatté Kagome, scuotendo la testa – Può sembrare una cosa ovvia e normale da fare per noi, ma non per _lui_. Lui dovrebbe essere senza cuore. Invece ha dimostrato di averne un minimo.

– Abbiamo bisogno di molto più di “un minimo” – osservò Ayame, seria, quasi triste – Non lo so, Kagome... è un _Volontario_. Ha _scelto_ di essere qui. Può avere un certo onore, e meritare un qualche rispetto, ma... vuole vincere per gloria, lo sappiamo tutti. Non sarebbe facile per nessuno fargli cambiare idea, figurarsi... beh, noi. E perché salvare lui, e non tutti gli innocenti che non hanno, ripeto, _scelto_ questo destino?

L'intero stomaco di Kagome si strinse in una morsa, mentre una pioggia di colpevolezza e disagio scendeva sul capo di tutti loro.

Le decisioni che avevano preso quella mattina presto bruciavano ancora: non potevano portare con loro i bambini e le altre persone più deboli. Miroku aveva tentato qualche vaga proposta alla sua compagna, e aveva ricevuto solo lacrime in cambio; lo stesso era accaduto a Koga. Riguardo a Hojo, il ragazzo dallo stretto Distretto di Kagome... cielo, lo conosceva da così tanto tempo. Aveva perfino la sensazione che avesse una cotta per lei... ma era così impacciato, così confuso, così inadatto a ciò che loro erano pronti ad affrontare. Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di parlargli, di accennare alla questione, ma gli altri le avevano assicurato che poteva occuparsene nei giorni successivi agli allenamenti – non c'era motivo di non fidarsi di lui, nel caso volesse seguirli. Ma lei sapeva che non ne sarebbe stato in grado, o che li avrebbe rallentati troppo, pur sentendosi orribile nel pensarlo... ma Miroku aveva parlato di sacrifici, di scelte, del significato che il loro atto avrebbe potuto avere per l'intera Panem. Koga e Inuyasha erano stati convincenti nel parlare delle difficoltà del combattimento e della sopravvivenza.

Ci avrebbe dormito sopra un'altra notte o due. Per il momento, doveva affrontare la questione che lei stessa aveva portato in superficie. E si sforzò di farlo.

– Non sto dicendo che non appena gliene parleremo si trasformerà in un santo – fu ciò che riuscì a dire dopo una dolorosa pausa, in tono sommesso, evitando di tenere in conto l'ultima parte delle parole di Ayame – Ma nemmeno credo che sarebbe sciocco tentare. Pensateci... vi prego. Abbiamo visto tutti quanto forte e abile sia. Il suo aiuto sarebbe incalcolabile. E il pubblico lo adora, e adora suo padre... gli Strateghi non lo uccideranno in fretta. Pensate a quanto grandioso potrebbe essere il suo ruolo in tutto questo.

– Gli Strateghi non uccideranno in fretta _lui_ , già – replicò Inuyasha, aspro – Il che significa che, nel caso vogliano fermare il gruppo, mireranno a uno di noi.

– I rischi di essere presi di mira dall'Arena li abbiamo già messi in conto, lui non cambierebbe troppo le statistiche – osservò Miroku, pensoso – Ma che dica di no è troppo probabile. Parlargli è scoprirsi alla cieca.

– Beh, riguardo a quello, onestamente non mi pare il tipo da denunciarci o cose di questo genere – rispose Ayame, l'espressione un po' meno abbattuta – Voglio dire... sembra uno che bada ai fatti suoi, e che combatte senza trucchetti.

– Perché si crede troppo in alto per fregarsene di chiunque altro – intervenne di nuovo Inuyasha – Lo detesto. È odioso. È un bastardo pronto a uccidere per il gusto di sentirsi come papà. No, io non sarò mai d'accordo.

– Inuyasha... la cosa non è del tutto priva di senso – fu il tentativo di Sango, e a quelle parole il cuore di Kagome fece un balzo – Mi piace soprattutto l'idea del messaggio che potrebbe portare al pubblico, ai Distretti, se solo potessimo farlo penetrare fino al suo cuore.

– Sarebbe eccezionale – rincarò Miroku – Senza contare la protezione che in effetti offrirebbe. E il supporto dei suoi sponsor, almeno per l'inizio.

– Ok, e cosa succede se spiffera tutto a Naraku? – chiese Inuyasha, in tono aggressivo.

– Ci stavo pensando anche io – annuì subito Koga, il volto duro – Siete stati voi a raccontare di come fossero insieme sul tetto la scorsa notte. Da soli, a parlare.

Sango e Miroku parvero tornare a sentirsi a disagio.

– Avrebbe potuto benissimo essere un caso – andò in loro aiuto Kagome, cercando di controllare l'ansia nel proprio petto – No? Tutto il resto punta nella direzione che siano nemici. Che non si stessero prendendo a pugni significa solo che seguono le regole.

– Non ci posso credere – sibilò Inuyasha, prima ancora che Miroku e Sango potessero confermare – “Un caso”? Lo vuoi tra noi fino a questo punto? Cristo, solo perché è _bello_...

“ _Solo perché è bello?_ ”.

Kagome rimase per un momento senza fiato dall'indignazione, ma per fortuna Ayame si fece avanti per lei.

– Oh, andiamo! – esclamò, mostrandosi irritata forse per la prima volta da quando la aveva conosciuta – Mi pare che si sia discusso ben altro che il suo aspetto! Se ci credi così stupide da volere un ragazzo nel gruppo solo perché è figo, sei libero di andartene.

Mentre il silenzio ripiombava e si faceva denso, Inuyasha la guardò, un'espressione sorpresa e appena colpevole sul volto. Poi abbassò lo sguardo.

– Non era questo quello che intendevo – borbottò, sbirciando di sottecchi Kagome – Non ti stavo dando della... scusate. Ma dico solo che... secondo me... sembra più eroico di quello che non è davvero. E non bisognerebbe lasciarsi ingannare.

Miroku si massaggiò la fronte, sospirando.

– Non è una cattiva idea, Inuyasha – finì con il dire, gli occhi chiusi mentre rifletteva – Lo scenario è il migliore, se ha successo; se fallisce... la situazione non cambierà più di tanto. Dubito davvero che userà le informazioni contro di noi, come dicevamo prima che tu cambiassi argomento. Sembra più il tipo da ignorarle.

– Mettiamola ai voti – propose Sango, in tono più gentile – Penso sia il metodo più giusto, no? Chi vuole fare almeno un tentativo? Io ci sto. Se abbiamo speranze di uscire dall'Arena, dobbiamo avere speranza anche per questo. Non siamo fatti per arrenderci.

Sollevò una mano all'altezza della propria spalla, proprio come per esprimere un voto. Kagome fece lo stesso senza esitare. Miroku si morse un labbro e le imitò, ma con lentezza.

– Questo mio voto vale solo se intendiamo pianificare con molta attenzione l'approccio che avremo con lui, cosa dire e cosa no – chiarì in tono calmo e serio – Il che significa continuare a discutere... e se si rivelasse troppo difficile, se non dovessimo trovare la tattica giusta, meglio lasciare perdere.

– Certo – annuì Sango, e Kagome fece lo stesso.

– Per l'ennesima volta, non ho mai detto che sia facile – sentì il dovere di difendersi, di rafforzare la propria posizione – E nemmeno voglio farlo a tutti i costi. Ma... provare a provare. Nulla di più.

– In queste condizioni, ci sto anche io – disse a quel punto Ayame, sollevando la propria mano – Magari riusciamo a mettere a punto qualcosa di buono.

I quattro a favore fissarono Koga e Inuyasha, che si scambiarono uno sguardo cupo. Il primo scrollò le spalle.

– Beh, siete già la maggioranza, quindi la nostra opinione non conta più di tanto, no? – affermò dopo un momento di pausa, sebbene con una certa amarezza nella voce roca. Inuyasha sbuffò.

– Siete completamente fuori di testa – borbottò, con aria irritata e scura.

Poi i suoi occhi d'oro incrociarono quelli di Kagome.

– Allora? – esclamò, brusco, ma meno aspro del solito – Iniziate a preparare il copione o no?

E lei si ricordò del perché, in qualche strano modo, alla fin fine, la sua compagnia spesso le causasse piacere.

 


	9. Profumo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un mese esatto, eccomi di ritorno – dopo aver seriamente dubitato di farcela entro tempi umani, e in una serata a dir poco pessima per la sottoscritta. Comunque, dicevo, eccomi qui a cercare di risollevarmi almeno un tantino il morale e l'autostima, anche se ahahaha, ho riletto questo capitolo fino allo sfinimento e ancora mi pare un ammasso di cacchina, specialmente l'ultima parte, in cui temo di aver provato a fare un esperimento molto infelice. Ma immagino anche che rimetterò il giudizio a voi lettori, giusto? Vi amo tanto, spero di tornare ad aggiornare al più presto. Se non mi linciate dal disgusto, lol x3 buona lettura!

Kagome mandò giù gli ultimi bocconi di torta di mele con una certa difficoltà. Il problema, naturalmente, non era la qualità del dolce – perfino il latte e il pane in quel luogo sembravano avere un sapore speciale, figurarsi i dessert –, quanto più ciò che la attendeva quando avrebbe finito di goderselo.

Era stato deciso fin da subito e quasi senza la minima discussione che spettava a lei avvicinare Sesshomaru e tentare di mettere in pratica l'idea da lei stessa portata a galla; tuttavia, la prospettiva di lasciarla sola ad affrontare un compito tanto gravoso era parsa ingiusta all'intero gruppo, che d'altra parte non poteva dirigersi in massa verso Taisho senza probabilmente irritarlo: due persone avrebbero dovute essere sufficienti, avevano concordato dopo qualche minuto di riflessione. Parte di Kagome avrebbe gradito molto avere Inuyasha al proprio fianco, per motivi non del tutto comprensibili nemmeno a lei, ma ovviamente lui non si era offerto volontario, e lei non poteva in realtà né lamentarsene né insistere: lasciarlo parlare con Sesshomaru sarebbe stato l'equivalente di un suicidio per quella sorta di missione, non era necessario sforzarsi troppo per capirlo. Anche Koga era stato facile da escludere come accompagnatore, e Ayame aveva ammesso di non sentirsi adatta a quella situazione – era stata d'aiuto nel pianificare, ma qualcosa di scettico era rimasto in lei, era piuttosto lampante. Questo aveva limitato la scelta a Miroku o Sango, e non era stata semplice; tuttavia, alla fine si erano immaginati che uno come Taisho non avrebbe dato troppo credito a un Tributo del Distretto 12, per quanto per loro il dettaglio potesse essere di poco conto e per quanto saggio e intelligente il ragazzo potesse rivelarsi. Inoltre – sebbene Kagome non l'avesse detto ad alta voce, ma solo pensato –, Sango era in qualche modo una presenza più... salda e rassicurante per lei; in un certo senso, aveva iniziato a vederla come un'ancora fin dal momento in cui aveva deciso di sedersi accanto a lei, proprio a lei, in quel pranzo di appena un giorno prima, mostrando tanto buon cuore. Se davvero era possibile trovare una vera amica negli Hunger Games... forse era proprio ciò che era accaduto.

E così, quando Kagome ebbe appoggiato la forchetta sul piatto e bevuto qualche sorso d'acqua, fu la ragazza del Distretto 11 a toccarle con gentilezza un braccio.

– Pronta? – le chiese, in un tono un po' teso, ma fermo, quando lei si voltò a guardarla – Dobbiamo andare. Non c'è più molto tempo.

Kagome fissò quegli occhi castani sempre così sinceri e determinati, in quel momento velati da un'ombra di preoccupazione, e prese un respiro profondo. Miroku, seduto all'altro suo lato, le posò una mano sulla spalla.

– Andrà tutto bene – le disse, con un tiepido ma spontaneo sorriso che in effetti la aiutò.

Inuyasha non incrociò il suo sguardo, Ayame e Koga abbassarono in fretta i propri dopo aver augurato buona fortuna. Stranamente, tutto questo non la scoraggiò, anzi, la aiutò a trovare la forza di pensare in positivo: doveva dimostrare loro di potercela fare. Tutto quel piano, in fin dei conti, non era altro che un disperato tentativo in più per proteggere le loro vite. Se avesse avuto successo, il loro futuro avrebbe brillato con una scintilla in più di speranza: quell'azione era per i suoi amici prima che per lei. Non poteva tirarsi indietro. E loro, alla fine, avrebbero capito.

Tornò a rivolgersi a Sango.

– Sono pronta – le disse, con voce più decisa di quanto non si sarebbe aspettata da se stessa – Andiamo.

L'altra ragazza annuì, un'espressione composta ma non dura sul volto. Si alzarono quasi nello stesso momento, rivolsero un paio di cenni di saluto al gruppo, si voltarono e si incamminarono insieme – Sango un po' più avanti e più spedita, ma andava bene così.

Un lato positivo del tavolo a cui Sesshomaru era seduto era che si trovasse piuttosto distante dal luogo in cui Naraku stava finendo di mangiare, e lo stesso si sarebbe potuto dire anche riguardo agli altri Volontari; quello negativo, rimaneva in una posizione piuttosto centrale, troppo perché fosse possibile non farsi notare dall'intera stanza mentre vi ci si avvicinava: Kagome scorse con la coda dell'occhio parecchie teste sollevarsi al suo passaggio, ma non poté concedersi di distrarsi a osservare di chi si trattasse di preciso. Tutta la sua concentrazione doveva essere diretta su un'unica persona, e le cose erano già abbastanza difficili in quel modo.

Raggiunsero il tavolo più in fretta di quanto lei avrebbe desiderato, ma d'altronde le distanze non potevano essere infinite in quella che rimaneva pur sempre una sala da pranzo. Si ritrovarono a esitare per qualche secondo all'estremità opposta a quella a cui Sesshomaru era seduto a capotavola, scambiandosi le ultime, tese occhiate, mentre il cuore di Kagome accelerava il proprio ritmo. Lui non aveva ancora alzato il capo, intento a finire un piatto di pollo e riso, postura e maniere così impeccabili da poter sembrare perfino fuori posto in quel raduno di anime nere o disperate; ma quando loro si mossero di un paio di passi in avanti, Kagome sul lato sinistro, Sango su quello destro, lui decise di bere un sorso d'acqua, e nel momento in cui appoggiò di nuovo il bicchiere sul tavolo finalmente scorse le due ragazze.

A dire la verità, i suoi occhi indugiarono solo per una frazione di secondo su Kagome – e per fortuna, quasi, considerato che fu abbastanza per farla tremare –, per poi fissarsi in modo molto più evidente su Sango, le sopracciglia appena aggrottate su un volto altrimenti di puro ghiaccio. Perfino una come lei fu costretta a deglutire e a fermarsi per un momento, ma poi si fece avanti, la testa dignitosamente alta, l'andatura sicura a sufficienza, fino ad appoggiare le mani sulla sedia più vicina a lui, che non aveva ancora battuto ciglio. Anche Kagome azzardò qualche altro passo, ma Sango aveva già radunato il coraggio per parlare.

– C-ciao – fu il suo esordio, giusto un tremito nella voce, ma con iniziativa ammirevole – N-noi... vorremmo... possiamo parlare con te?

Kagome non l'aveva mai sentita balbettare prima di allora, ma come sarebbe stato possibile biasimarla? Sesshomaru sedeva come un principe, le mani appoggiate sul tavolo, la schiena diritta come un fuso, e la stava guardando dritto in volto.

Senza rispondere. Né a voce, né con un gesto, né con un'espressione.

Kagome strinse le mani sul proprio petto senza accorgersene mentre le sembrava che Sango fosse sul punto di indietreggiare, e il panico iniziava a farsi strada nelle sue viscere; alla fine, però, la sua compagna strinse la presa sulla sedia come per darsi forza.

– Solo per pochi minuti – mormorò, in tono più umile, ma più fermo – Posso...?

Indicò la sedia stessa, e finalmente Taisho abbassò lo sguardo – non un segno di resa, ma di riflessione, mentre la sua fronte pareva distendersi di qualche millimetro, ma al contrario la linea della mascella si irrigidiva.

Un cambiamento infinitesimale, ma il cuore di Kagome accelerò ancora. Sembrava pronto a scoppiarle nel petto.

Quell'attesa era assurda. Quel ragazzo _non_ era un imperatore. Non aveva, a dire il vero, nessun diritto di comportarsi in quel modo, solo perché era più ricco, più forte, più allenato di loro. Aveva soltanto diciotto anni, in fin dei conti. Qualcosa di lei voleva alzare la voce, metterlo in riga, scaricargli addosso qualcosa della rabbia che lui non avrebbe mai potuto capire – ma che ne sarebbe stato del piano, a quel punto? Che ne sarebbe stato della salvezza dei suoi amici? E che cosa poteva davvero concludere in quel modo, se non perdere tutto per orgoglio?

Doveva dire qualcosa, comunque. Milioni di frasi iniziarono ad affollarsi nella sua mente, confuse, baldanzose, umili, spaventate, spavalde, così tanti modi per risolvere la situazione o distruggerla per sempre...

E poi, Sesshomaru annuì.

A malapena riuscì a vederlo, ma il cenno del capo era stato inequivocabile: lieve, impalpabile e prezioso come un miraggio, un sì, alla volta di Sango e nessun altro.

Per un momento, entrambe le ragazze rimasero troppo sorprese per agire. L'agitazione nel petto di Kagome si trasformò in meraviglia, l'amarezza in un briciolo di speranza, l'incertezza in tiepida determinazione. Sango si lasciò perfino scappare un debole sorriso, benché spento in un istante mentre si affrettava a sedersi cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, perché quella fragile bolla di fortuna non scoppiasse. Kagome la imitò, ma se Taisho la guardò lei non se ne accorse, immobile come lui era.

Un passo avanti. Ottimo. Uno alla volta, li avrebbero percorsi tutti.

– Grazie – riprese Sango, con aria più sollevata, più sciolta, la testa alta, anche se un'ombra di incertezza tornò a calarle sul viso mentre esitava prima di continuare a parlare – Mi chiamo Sango, lei è Kagome. Vorremmo parlare... è più una richiesta, in realtà...

– Non ho intenzione di unirmi al vostro gruppo. Se è solo questo, andatevene.

Kagome si rese conto di non aver mai sentito quella voce con tanta chiarezza prima di quel momento, salvo forse nel momento delle repliche delle Mietiture. Era bella e profonda come il blu della notte, sicura ed elegante come la lama di una spada – e anche altrettanto tagliente, e le parole sembravano mani abili che si occupassero di mantenere quel filo sempre letale.

Sango parve presa in contropiede dalla rapidità di quell'affondo – ciò che avrebbe voluto dire le morì in gola, lasciandola con un'espressione sorpresa e ferita sul volto; ma Kagome aveva visto un'apertura, e qualcosa le disse che, malgrado il tremito delle proprie gambe e l'aridità della propria bocca, era il momento di lasciare che un po' del suo istinto prendesse piede.

– Non è solo quello – disse tutto d'un fiato. La voce uscì più piccola di quanto non avrebbe voluto, ma perlomeno chiara, piuttosto veemente, forte abbastanza.

Sarebbe stata una vittoria, se solo Sesshomaru non avesse deciso di voltarsi a guardarla apertamente per la prima volta – riuscendo a bloccarle il respiro in un solo, fluido gesto.

Kagome aveva già visto quel viso prima di allora, certo. Aveva tremato sul treno in viaggio verso Capitol, si era sentita così inferiore nel vederlo illuminato come una stella dall'oro e dai diamanti di un costume meraviglioso; l'aveva scorto da distante durante gli allenamenti, dipinto di gelida furia o di regale, quasi magnetica concentrazione nel momento in cui impugnava un'arma. Ma trovarsi così vicina a lui, sotto la sua più totale, disarmante attenzione, e poter vedere ogni singolo, vero dettaglio, era una storia così diversa che tutto il resto parve cancellarsi.

Sesshomaru Taisho _era_ bellissimo. Ammirarlo era una sensazione schiacciante, indescrivibile – non il sottile, piacevole sfarfallio nello stomaco che a tratti Inuyasha le causava, e nemmeno la paura appiccicosa e chiara che il crudele, splendido, malvagio sorriso di Naraku le aveva infuso nelle membra quella mattina, ma una paralizzata meraviglia, un sentimento di rispetto e stupore, il timore angosciante ma ipnotizzato della preda: la natura aveva donato troppo a quella creatura. C'erano finezza, armonia e fierezza in quei lineamenti, in quelle labbra, in quelle sopracciglia, perfino nella carezza dei capelli pallidi come la luna sul suo collo e sulle spalle aperte e muscolose; c'era un carattere superbo e dignitoso in quell'espressione, un ordine, un comando, un diniego irrevocabili; e c'era l'assoluta bellezza del sole e del ghiaccio, del grano e del miele, dell'oro e dell'ambra in quegli occhi dal taglio perfetto, felino, appena allungato. Erano iridi che serravano un pugno attorno al cuore e al coraggio, che trascinavano in basso, che nemmeno si sforzavano di annichilire ed eppure vi riuscivano nella più totale completezza; erano quasi soprannaturali in quel loro insopportabile potere, erano lo sguardo che avrebbe potuto avere un angelo – non un dolce, amorevole protettore, ma un tremendo guerriero mandato dal cielo stesso, freddo e stupendo, implacabile ma giusto, fermo, ferreo.

Si era sentita tanto impotente solo quando il destino aveva estratto il suo nome da quella boccia di vetro. E fu come trovarsi di fronte il destino una volta ancora: terribile, misterioso, troppo in alto per essere toccato.

Ma Kagome, stavolta, aveva bisogno di quel fato. C'era la conferma di un'anima eccezionale, dietro a quel volto così superiore; c'erano una tale nobiltà in quei lineamenti, un'intelligenza logica e rapida nella linea delle sopracciglia, una decisione così carismatica nella postura e nell'espressione impenetrabile che la fecero pensare una volta di più a quanto importante fosse quell'aiuto, a quanto ne avessero bisogno, a quanto Sesshomaru _fosse_ la persona più adatta da avere tra loro. Quello spirito era gelido, ma non corrotto; spietato, ma non irrazionale, non sadico. Quegli occhi erano troppo luminosi per non celare qualcosa di buono, di umano, per quanto non le fosse possibile vederlo.

E così si costrinse a radunare tutta la propria forza, a sedere un po' più diritta, ad aggrapparsi a ciò che aveva pianificato appena pochi minuti prima con i suoi compagni.

“ _Seguite il ragionamento che abbiamo fatto noi stessi. Non svelate subito di che si tratta, ma arrivateci in fretta, prima che si annoi. O si irriti_ ”.

Trovando una voce sottile ma non tremante, sforzandosi di non abbassare il proprio sguardo, Kagome iniziò a parlare.

– Abbiamo un'idea – disse, sperando con tutto il proprio cuore di scegliere le parole più giuste – Una... teoria. Noi... pensiamo che l'Arena non possa essere perfetta. Che debba avere una falla. Vogliamo trovarla.

La fronte di Sesshomaru parve corrugarsi di qualche mero millimetro, gli occhi stringersi in un'espressione di distante, minacciosa, sospettosa attenzione. Ma perlomeno era attenzione, vero? Kagome non poteva fermarsi lì. La crepa nel ghiaccio era così superficiale da essere quasi invisibile, più spinosa che rassicurante, ma esisteva.

– Ci _deve_ essere un modo per uscire che non sia vincere – continuò, alzando appena il volume, stringendo i pugni, pregando di non suonare disperata come il suo cuore si sentiva in quel momento – Noi lo cercheremo, sopravvivremo insieme, ce ne andremo tutti vivi da lì. E t-tu... saremmo... lieti di avere t-te e i-il tuo aiuto... tra n-noi.

Passarono almeno cinque secondi di spaventoso, immobile silenzio. Quando Kagome seppe di non poter più reggere quello sguardo e quella tensione, quando avrebbe solo voluto fuggire, Sesshomaru parve raddrizzare perfino di più la sua già rigida postura, guardarla ancora di più dall'alto, contrarre i lineamenti in una così ferma freddezza da ricordare più che mai un essere divino e inarrivabile.

– No.

Una sillaba, uno sparo in pieno petto. Kagome sgranò gli occhi, confusa e ferita, domandandosi se fosse possibile che si trattasse di un sogno, di uno scherzo dell'immaginazione – tanto il suono era stato secco e rapido e breve. Ma c'era ben poco da ridere.

Non poté resistere dal lanciare un'occhiata disarmata a Sango, benché sapesse di avere ancora gli occhi di Sesshomaru su di sé. E la sua amica sembrava altrettanto spiazzata, la fronte aggrottata in attonita incredulità, gli occhi un poco spaventati, un poco arrabbiati.

– No... cosa? – le uscì dalle labbra in un sussurro quasi patetico, quasi retorico nell'essere lo spettro di una domanda, ma non per questo Taisho non lo sentì. Si voltò verso Sango, senza cambiare attitudine di un centimetro.

– Non mi unirò a voi – rispose, senza una singola emozione che non fosse un leggero disprezzo – È l'idea più ingenua, stupida e folle che poteste concepire. Non vi investirò il mio tempo. Nemmeno voi dovreste.

Erano forse un consiglio, quelle ultime tre parole? Un'effimera, fredda, microscopica dimostrazione di interesse nei confronti di ragazzi che in teoria era pronto a uccidere?

“ _È questo ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno da parte tua. È questo ciò che so che nascondi_ ”.

– È folle e ingenua perché nessuno vuole crederci – fu l'avventato, disperato tentativo che sfuggì al petto di Kagome, ma cosa c'era da perdere, ormai? – La speranza è quello di cui tutti avrebbero avuto bisogno...

– La speranza – ripeté Sesshomaru, in una voce molto più bassa e tagliente di prima, fissandola con uno sdegno meno distaccato, ma molto più minaccioso – La speranza è ciò che rende i Giochi quelli che sono. E privi della loro perfezione non avrebbero senso di esistere. La _vostra_ speranza... è un'idiozia.

Una sensazione di completa impotenza si abbatté su Kagome, l'energia parve abbandonarla. Dolore e tristezza invasero il suo animo.

Quel tono era stato più fermo e pesante del marmo. Se fosse stata sola, priva della consapevolezza del supporto dei suoi compagni, avrebbe finito con il credergli.

Perché Taisho non capiva? Perché non tentava di aprire il proprio cuore?

– Puoi chiamarci come vuoi – mormorò Sango, benché la sua voce esprimesse la stessa sofferente malinconia che Kagome sentiva dentro di sé – Non ci arrenderemo a questi pensieri.

Sesshomaru ricompose un'espressione regale, ma in qualche modo più calma. Kagome si era quasi aspettata di vederlo infuriarsi, ma al contrario lui parve perfino trattenere un sospiro. Iniziò a parlare con quella sua voce attraente e carismatica, così decisa, così impassibile, alternando il proprio sguardo tra le ragazze.

– Supponiamo – esordì, senza ironia, senza gentilezza, senza asprezza – che vi ritroviate alla fine, voi sei, cercando la vostra nascosta via di fuga. Cosa farete, quando ogni fonte di cibo e acqua scomparirà, e starete morendo di fame e sete? Cosa farete, quando le belve vi assaliranno, e vi prenderanno uno a uno? Se pensate di avere tanta forza da non iniziare a uccidervi l'un l'altro, non è un mio problema. Sappiate solo che è questa la disperazione a cui volete andare incontro.

Se al mondo c'era un suono capace di dipingere paura, lacrime, sangue e terrore, rimanendo fermo come pietra e basso come una carezza, Kagome lo aveva trovato. Sarebbe stato quasi bellissimo, se solo l'angoscia e l'orrore non fossero stati così intensi.

Tutte le morti che aveva visto in televisione sfilarono di fronte ai suoi occhi. Ogni genere, per ogni tipo di persona, ma non ne esisteva una migliore, una meno terrificante. E il suo turno si stava avvicinando, Sesshomaru le stava sibilando. Gli Hunger Games erano realtà, non un mito. Ed era vero che gli Strateghi avevano risorse illimitate per creare il più completo tormento, per infliggere pene degne dell'inferno stesso – vi aveva assistito. Le ricordò tutte. Animali, catastrofi naturali, caldo e gelo, veleni, armi poco affilate per rendere le uccisioni più difficili, più lente...

Dopo quei momenti di pausa, in cui il peso della loro condanna si legò alla loro anima stretto a sufficienza, Sesshomaru dovette giudicare di aver detto e ascoltato abbastanza: iniziò a radunare i piatti insieme, mettendoli in ordine l'uno sull'altro per non lasciarsi dietro un tavolo sottosopra, senza più curarsi delle ragazze, bevendo un ultimo sorso d'acqua.

Kagome voleva piangere e urlargli contro allo stesso tempo. Ma non poteva smettere, per quanto assurdo, irrazionale, incomprensibile fosse, di ammirare quella sua personalità così ferrea, quel suo radiare potenza e sicurezza e giustizia tutto insieme, senza neppure rendersene conto, senza che fosse comprensibile cosa si celasse davvero nel suo petto. Perché si era offerto volontario? Un complesso paterno poteva spingersi così oltre? Non capiva.

– Forse hai ragione – sussurrò, riuscendo a bloccare i gesti rapidi e precisi di quelle mani forti per un momento, decidendo di aggrapparsi all'ultima carta che le rimaneva – Ma come fai ad accettarlo? Perché non ti opponi? Non... non vorresti salvare quella bambina?

Sesshomaru si voltò di scatto verso di lei – il primo movimento impulsivo che avesse compiuto in quegli interminabili minuti, e avrebbe potuto essere un buon segno, se solo non fosse stato per il lampo di furia che accese vere e proprie fiamme in quegli occhi d'oro, un incendio così violento che Kagome si ritrasse, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata per la paura, il timore, la consapevolezza di aver compiuto un irrimediabile passo falso. La superbia e l'irritazione in quell'occhiata parevano capaci di incenerire, di distruggere grazie a pura, rabbiosa volontà – Kagome attese l'esplosione, tremante e del tutto incapace di pensare a una qualsiasi reazione.

Ma l'esplosione non arrivò. Dopo essersi irrigiditi nel furore, i lineamenti si ricomposero in una freddezza oltre ogni limite, così tagliente che la tensione nel petto di Kagome non si allentò neppure di un centesimo, ma di nuovo indecifrabili, impenetrabili.

Sesshomaru si alzò in piedi, rapido, anche se non di scatto. Così alto, così snello e muscoloso allo stesso tempo. Un eroe dei tempi antichi, un ragazzo troppo perfetto per essere vero, ma più vivo e concreto di molti altri in quella stanza, forse perfino più di lei.

– Non c'è nulla a cui opporsi – sentenziò, con una sicurezza così intensa che Kagome capì all'istante che la partita era finita – Esiste solo la vittoria, e quello è l'unico scampo. Smettete di sognare, e combattete.

Nell'istante in cui ebbe finito, si voltò, senza degnarle di uno sguardo di più. Tuttavia, non ci fu tempo per la delusione, il rispetto, i pensieri, non ancora: ciò che riempì il petto di Kagome, in quell'istante, fu un improvviso, subitaneo, incontrastabile moto di spavento e di orrore.

Perché, con quel suo passo lento, indolente, sensuale, Naraku si stava dirigendo dritto verso di loro, verso Sesshomaru. E non sembrava venire da troppo lontano.

Sorrideva, sornione, pigro, malizioso. Per il momento, tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta a Taisho, che si era bloccato dopo aver a malapena mosso un passo. Naraku gli arrivò accanto, al punto da essere spalla contro spalla con lui, ma era chiaro che i loro occhi non si erano staccati per un istante gli uni dagli altri: Sesshomaru aveva voltato il capo e lo fissava dritto in volto, la testa alta, sprezzante, incurante di quel sogghigno perfido che Kagome trovava così angosciante.

I loro profili erano più che sufficienti per leggere tutto ciò che si stavano dicendo con lo sguardo. Se solo fosse stato possibile che una tempesta scoppiasse sottoterra, la ragazza lo avrebbe temuto. L'effetto che facevano quei due insieme, la pura elettricità che emanavano, la rivalità assoluta che provavano in maniera così evidente l'uno verso l'altro erano più di quanto potesse essere spiegato a parole. E cosa rimaneva, se non guardare? Impossibile sottrarsi al magnetismo di quella tensione. Toglievano il fiato.

– Familiarizzando con la plebe, principe? – domandò Naraku, disinvolto, ironico, beffardo, non troppo forte, ma di certo a sufficienza perché Kagome e Sango sentissero. Quella sua voce era così musicale, e così velenosa.

Sesshomaru sollevò il mento perfino un poco di più, ma questo fu tutto ciò che cambiò del suo corpo e della sua espressione. Aveva un fascino regale che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare. Nessuno.

– Tranquillo – fu la sua replica, tanto calma quanto dura – Non familiarizzerò mai con te.

Kagome si pietrificò, dimenticò di respirare per un momento – se un simile disprezzo, un simile affondo di una lingua d'acciaio fosse stato rivolto a lei, sarebbe stato come se mille artigli avessero squarciato impietosamente il suo animo; ma Naraku, dopo un istante di sorpresa, parve compiacersene, dal modo in cui mantenne saldo il proprio sorriso, inarcando le sopracciglia in una sorta di divertita approvazione, non un singolo grammo di offesa, rabbia o vergogna sui suoi lineamenti.

Sesshomaru non rimase a osservarlo troppo a lungo: un paio di secondi e si voltò, incamminandosi in una direzione che Kagome non ebbe il tempo di studiare, con quel suo passo rapido ed elegante allo stesso tempo.

Naraku lo seguì con lo sguardo per un istante, ma poi abbassò gli occhi, il sorriso più ampio e un poco più forzato, scuotendo la testa in uno strano cenno, un misto di esasperazione e ammirazione, una gioia nera e spietatamente beffarda.

– Lo adoro – sussurrò tra sé e sé, o meglio, disse in un bisbiglio del tutto udibile, un sospiro ardente d'odio e... desiderio? Mise una mano sullo schienale della sedia che così poco tempo prima Sesshomaru aveva occupato, vi appoggiò il proprio peso in una posa incurante e disinvolta, scostando una ciocca di capelli scuri dietro la propria spalla mentre sollevava la testa e fissava Kagome dritto in volto – È o non è un fior di zucchero?

Quel sogghigno. Quell'ironia così artificiale, e al contempo così perfetta, così naturale. La presa in giro era nella totale consapevolezza di prendere in giro, Kagome realizzò – non sottile sarcasmo, ma provocazioni così aperte da essere impossibili da ignorare, da non avere nessuna possibilità di fallire. C'era stata una punta di amarezza, in quelle parole, qualcosa di oscuro nella luce delle iridi rossastre, una serietà spietata tanto quanto il riso per l'occhiata che si era alternata tra lei e Sango; sfumature che ebbero innegabile successo nell'inchiodare entrambe le ragazze in un'attonita paralisi, nel togliere loro qualsiasi opportunità di ribattere. Stare al gioco con la battuta? Cielo, follia. Naraku si era posto da solo su un livello troppo superiore al loro. Kagome voleva trovare un modo di liberarsi da quel giogo, ma non riuscì a pensare abbastanza in fretta.

Naraku schioccò la lingua, abbassò un'altra volta lo sguardo come per riflettere, quindi rialzò di scatto la testa, gli occhi appena socchiusi in una sorta di divertita minaccia, tornando a rivolgersi a loro.

– Sono un poco geloso, sapete – riprese, in un tono più basso e sensuale, ma perfino più vibrante di malizia. Una recita, così falsa da essere ipnotica – Sono io, di solito, che lo avvicino e lo faccio incazzare. Ditemi... di cosa gli avete mai parlato, per far scattare la diva che è in lui? Voglio prendere appunti.

Per quanto atterrita potesse essere dal suo tono, Kagome non era così sciocca da non provare un poco di sollievo a quella domanda: Naraku non aveva sentito. Non aveva ascoltato tutto il dialogo che avevano avuto con Sesshomaru, non aveva scoperto le loro intenzioni. C'era stata una vibrazione di nervosa, bramosa curiosità, in quelle parole, che neppure lui aveva potuto cancellare. Poteva fare il pagliaccio e farla sembrare una questione tra lui e l'altro ragazzo soltanto, ma stava sottovalutando chi si trovava di fronte.

Al punto che Sango si raddrizzò sulla propria sedia, sollevò il mento, strinse gli occhi in un'espressione dura che Kagome non le aveva mai visto in volto prima d'allora.

– Non sono affari che ti riguardano – fu la sua risposta, a voce alta, chiara, ferma, con una decisione e un'energia invidiabili, affrontando a viso aperto una persona che ben pochi potevano sopportare anche solo di sbirciare. Kagome sentì un'ondata di ammirazione e orgoglio senza precedenti nei confronti della sua compagna, ma purtroppo non durò a lungo.

Naraku non vacillò neppure per un istante. Guardò Sango negli occhi per qualche momento, un lampo cupo come la notte nello sguardo, ma se era facile immaginarselo cercare di spaventarle, di annichilirle, di comportarsi da crudele bulletto, lui non soddisfò le aspettative: allargò il proprio sorriso, non mostrò alcuna delusione, né irritazione. Si voltò verso Kagome, le ammiccò, le fece un occhiolino.

Forse non era vero che le aveva sottovalutate. Forse non aveva nemmeno tentato.

– Ti rivelerò un segreto, ma non dirlo alla tua amica – le disse, in un'eccezionale imitazione di un tono confidenziale, muovendosi appena verso di lei, ma naturalmente senza abbassare la voce – Mi piacciono focose.

Kagome poté percepire lo sdegno, il disgusto e il disagio che le si dipinsero sul volto, e non ebbe alcun modo per trattenerli. Cercò di trovare la propria voce nell'indignazione, una risposta pungente che mettesse a tacere quel viscido cafone una volta per tutte, ma la sua risata spense la determinazione nel suo petto. Fu così incurante, così distante, così perfida, che Kagome seppe che nulla avrebbe potuto spegnerla – e c'era ben poco con cui combattere quel fuoco maligno negli occhi di lui, quella sicurezza incrollabile, quell'arroganza al di là di ogni speranza di dialogo, di ragionamento, di confronto.

La scena si concluse con Naraku che le passava accanto, allontanandosi, il sogghigno ancora sulle labbra perfette. Vincitore, senza aver davvero fatto nulla di degno per vincere.

Kagome si voltò appena, lanciò un'occhiata al lontano tavolo dove gli altri suoi quattro compagni erano ancora seduti – poté vedere Ayame trattenere Koga per un braccio, Inuyasha risedersi lentamente, Miroku sull'orlo della propria sedia.

E nell'incrociare lo sguardo di Sango, si ricordò di aver fallito.

La farsa che Naraku aveva messo in piedi in realtà non aveva alcun valore, rispetto alla realtà dei fatti: Sesshomaru non li avrebbe aiutati.

Non sentiva di aver commesso un errore. Era ancora convinta che tentare fosse stata la scelta giusta, che Taisho fosse incredibile, che il suo valore fosse al di là di ogni immaginazione; ma questo non rese la delusione meno amara, la sconfitta meno cocente.

Tutti i loro piani per quella conversazione erano caduti come un castello di carte, si rese conto. Tutte le risposte che avevano preparato? Inutili, perché non c'erano state le domande. Tutta la persuasione, annientata da una mentalità troppo ferrea per essere scalfita. L'asso nella manica, accennare alla bambina, l'ultima risorsa, bruciata – ironico pensare a come Inuyasha avesse insistito di lasciare perdere quel dettaglio, sicuro che Sesshomaru si sarebbe alterato. Forse mettere quei due a confronto non sarebbe stato un disastro peggiore di quello che era accaduto. Oh, c'era un milione di “forse” da trovare.

Sango non sembrava avere certo il morale alle stelle, ma non mostrava nemmeno tutto lo sconforto che Kagome provava in quel momento.

– Non c'è modo di forzare le cose. Se ha detto di no, significa che non è adatto a unirsi a noi. Se non è adatto, non perdiamo nulla. Non essere troppo severa con te stessa. Sapevamo che sarebbe stato difficile.

Kagome strinse le labbra. Annuì. Si sforzò di credere alle parole della sua amica, sapendo che sarebbero state ripetute anche da tutti gli altri, mentre entrambe si alzavano con movimenti lenti e stanchi per tornare da loro.

Certo, non si poteva cambiare il passato, né il destino.

Ma la convinzione di non aver fatto abbastanza, di aver perso qualcosa di cui avevano un bisogno disperato, di aver fallito una battaglia che avrebbe potuto vincere sarebbe rimasta nelle sue viscere molto più a lungo di quanto chiunque altro avrebbe mai potuto capire.

 

 

 

Sesshomaru appoggiò il peso per terra e si tirò a sedere, asciugandosi una goccia di sudore dalla fronte. Alzò gli occhi e colse sul fatto uno degli Strateghi scrivere qualcosa su un foglio, mentre una sua collega paffuta gli confabulava all'orecchio, accennando di tanto in tanto verso la sua direzione con una mano. Si stavano appuntando quanto avesse sollevato, e quanto a lungo? Lo volevano paragonare agli altri Tributi, a Naraku, magari? Interessante. Anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto avere quei dati, ma ormai era un poco tardi per preoccuparsene: dieci minuti, e la palestra sarebbe stata chiusa.

Si alzò in piedi, tirò su con cautela il peso con cui si era allenato e lo rimise al suo posto, senza troppa fatica. Aveva dedicato quell'ultima parte del pomeriggio agli esercizi che era solito svolgere nella sua palestra, nel Distretto, una sorta di ultimo controllo sui propri muscoli d'acciaio, sulla propria resistenza e sulla propria agilità, aggiungendovi un paio di percorsi a ostacoli piuttosto impegnativi, ma piacevoli da sfidare; il risultato era stato ottimo, come d'altronde non aveva avuto dubbi nell'aspettarsi, e non aveva intenzione di fare altro. Era giusto un poco più stanco rispetto a quando aveva finito il giorno prima, e non si sarebbe spinto oltre, non quando sapeva di essere in forma perfetta, di aver imparato tutto quello che c'era da imparare, di aver provato ogni arma – perfino un paio di asce, ignorando le strane occhiate imbarazzate degli istruttori. Avrebbe usato la mattina del giorno dopo per scaldarsi prima della sessione privata nel pomeriggio.

Poteva solo incamminarsi verso gli ascensori, guardandosi attorno un'ultima volta.

I tre strambi dal nome simile erano insieme come al solito. Parlavano, con le espressioni più serie che Sesshomaru avesse mai visto sui loro volti. Anche il gruppo dei sei era riunito, e discuteva allo stesso modo.

Certo, non ci sarebbero state molte altre occasioni di mettere a punto strategie tra alleati, pensò. E il branco di stolti ingenui ne aveva un disperato bisogno, a suo giudizio. Chissà se uno di loro sarebbe rinsavito. I due giovani dall'aria più arrogante e combattiva, magari, o anche la ragazza del Distretto 11 – Sango? –, una volta che si fossero resi conto del modo ridicolo in cui stavano perdendo il proprio tempo e di come potessero impiegarlo meglio per salvarsi la pelle, loro che avevano qualche capacità in più su cui contare.

Non sapeva se definirsi sorpreso o no, dal fatto che avessero concepito un piano così lontano dalla anche solo più remota, vaga, inconsistente possibilità di riuscita. Qualcosa di lui gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, da quell'ammasso di amichetti del cuore; l'altro lato insisteva che un'idea simile fosse troppo perfino da parte loro.

Se una scappatoia di qualunque genere fosse esistita negli Hunger Games, era quasi sicuro che in tutti quegli anni suo padre l'avrebbe trovata, e non si sarebbe certo disturbato a mantenere il segreto con suo figlio – era quasi ironico, con quanta sicurezza Sesshomaru sarebbe stato pronto a scommettere su quest'ultimo punto. Ma, fantasiose ipotesi a parte, ignorando la miriade di falle che quel progetto possedeva, soprassedendo alle assurdità che non avevano nemmeno bisogno di spiegazioni per essere demolite... per quale motivo avessero tentato di convincere _lui_ rimaneva un mistero. O meglio, era facile comprendere di essere un alleato prezioso per chiunque, senza neppure sentirsi vanesio nel pensarlo, ma davvero avevano creduto di poterlo convincere? Davvero si erano illusi di poterlo indurre a scappare? Verso cosa, poi? _Da_ cosa, visto che era del tutto in grado di vincere e tornare a casa da sé? Così ridicolo. Erano solo codardi – non troppo migliori di Naraku, a conti fatti, nel cercare di usare una bambina come leva. Se avrebbe voluto che Rin fosse lasciata fuori dai Giochi, sostituita da qualcun altro, chiunque altro? Certo. Era possibile? No. Fine della favola, non voleva neppure dedicarci più pensiero di così. Avrebbe raccontato l'episodio a suo padre, scoperto se ci fossero conseguenze che il suo disprezzo e la sua irritazione gli impedivano di vedere, e chiuso il capitolo. Gli eroi ribelli avrebbero affrontato l'asprezza della realtà da soli, e ben presto.

Fu il primo a trovarsi nella zona di fronte agli ascensori, proprio mentre la capoistruttrice scendeva dalla propria postazione di controllo e si preparava a ripetere lo stesso giro che aveva fatto il giorno prima, interrompendo le attività dei Tributi e indirizzandoli verso l'uscita.

Il tempo per migliorarsi era pressoché scaduto, rifletté Sesshomaru. Certo, c'erano le sessioni private, ma il loro scopo era mettersi in mostra e lasciare una buona impressione sugli Strateghi, non apprendere nuove tecniche, a meno che non si volesse ottenere un punteggio basso e umiliante che non avrebbe attirato alcuno sponsor; in quanto alla mattina, sarebbe di certo volata, per tutti quanti loro. Quello che i suoi avversari avevano in quel momento era ciò che avrebbero portato con loro nell'Arena. Ben poco di più.

Abi fu la prima ad arrivare, dopo di lui. Quel giorno aveva raccolto i folti capelli scuri in una coda di cavallo, sembrando più atletica che mai nei suoi abiti sportivi. Solo l'accenno di occhiaie sotto ai suoi occhi e la luce cupa nel suo sguardo rovinavano il quadro.

Si fermò accanto a lui, incrociando le braccia. Sesshomaru aveva tutte le intenzioni di ignorarla, ma dopo un minuto o due ebbe la netta sensazione che qualcuno avesse iniziato a osservarlo, e non gli fu difficile scoprire chi: trovò Abi a fissarlo quando si voltò verso di lei, e la ragazza non provò nemmeno a nasconderlo. La sua espressione era seria, ma più fredda, meno rabbiosa del solito. Non per questo gli piaceva.

Dopo qualche secondo, quando fu evidente che nessuno dei due avrebbe abbassato gli occhi, Sesshomaru inarcò un sopracciglio. Era tutto quello che Abi avrebbe ottenuto da lui, a meno che non decidesse di parlare.

Cosa che, in realtà, accadde.

– Fatto amicizia?

La voce della ragazza era stata ferma, perfino calma, ma più bassa e tagliente del solito. Era ironia, quella che stava cercando di usare? Sesshomaru strinse appena gli occhi, cercando di guardare oltre l'espressione altezzosa di quel volto pallido e duro, ma non riuscì a trovare altro che un'antipatia che già ben conosceva.

Nulla che gli importasse, dunque.

Tornò a fissare le porte d'acciaio di fronte a sé, desiderando solo che tutti gli altri si sbrigassero. Per prima cosa, era curioso di scoprire se Taisho fosse già tornato o no, e che notizie portasse da quegli incontri così eccezionali in cui era stato coinvolto per l'intera giornata; in secondo luogo, i suoi esercizi erano stati più intensi, quel giorno, e aveva davvero voglia di cambiarsi e di farsi una doccia.

Sentì un piccolo sbuffo beffardo e offeso al proprio fianco.

– Sei più loquace con papà, mi pare – arrivò la voce di Abi, aspra, anche se non a un volume troppo alto.

“ _Perché lui merita il mio rispetto e la mia attenzione, a tuo contrario_ ”.

Si voltò di nuovo a fissarla, senza preoccuparsi di non apparire sprezzante.

– È un po' tardi per cambiare le cose – le rispose, gelido, imprimendo la giusta minaccia in ogni parola.

Non era in vena di giochetti. Naraku gli bastava. E il suo giudizio su una persona non cambiava mai in fretta. Abi avrebbe dovuto curare le proprie mosse fin dall'inizio, per giungere a costruire qualcosa che non fosse mero antagonismo tra di loro – e quel mezzo sorriso arrabbiato, quell'occhiata d'astio, quel veleno che pareva intessuto in tutti i suoi lineamenti non avrebbero certo aiutato.

– Senza dubbio – fu la sua replica, secca e quasi colma di disgusto, ma priva della minima traccia di delusione o rimpianto, prima che incrociasse le braccia strette sul petto e si voltasse a fissare di fronte a sé, la linea del profilo e della gola troppo rigide perché sembrasse naturale, ma immobile come una statua.

Sesshomaru si ritrovò a imitarla, vagamente irritato. Poco ma sicuro, quella conversazione non aveva avuto nessuna logica, né scopo. Se lo detestava tanto, perché sprecarsi a rivolgergli una domanda che sapevano entrambi essere vuota e inutile? Se mirava a qualcosa, perché non impegnarsi di più a ottenerla? Per orgoglio? Plausibile, ma in tal caso Abi era solo un'idiota: il silenzio sarebbe stato ben più dignitoso dell'esporsi.

Udì il gruppo di persone dietro di sé crescere di numero, ma non si girò mai a controllare. Quando ebbe l'impressione che una presenza sgradevole e purtroppo familiare fosse proprio alle sue spalle, forse a meno di un metro, Linda diede il permesso alle guardie di azionare gli ascensori, e Sesshomaru si mosse in avanti non appena ne guadagnò la possibilità, resistendo all'impulso di voltarsi indietro – ignorando il suono di una debole risata, così lieve che avrebbe potuto essere solo un frutto della sua immaginazione.

Il silenzio nella cabina fu in qualche modo più pesante rispetto a quello del giorno prima. C'erano nell'aria un sapore d'irrisolto, di sospeso, un perché insoddisfatto, un dialogo inconcluso. Lo sapevano entrambi.

Ormai Sesshomaru aveva calcolato quanto tempo l'ascensore impiegasse per raggiungere il loro piano, più o meno; aveva la sensazione che mancassero una decina di secondi, quando Abi si decise a parlare di nuovo.

– Sei più loquace con parecchie persone, in realtà.

Sesshomaru la guardò con la coda dell'occhio, l'espressione immutata, ma una nuova ondata di fastidio lungo i nervi. Lei fissava ancora di fronte a sé con ostinazione, troppa perché non fosse palesemente ostentata. Prima ancora che lui potesse interrogarsi su cosa diavolo volesse da lui o formulare una risposta, Abi continuò.

– Glielo hai già succhiato, a Naraku, o aspetti le telecamere per esibirti?

Il perché la regola del “nessuno scontro tra Tributi” fosse stata stabilita diventava sempre più chiaro di giorno in giorno: senza di essa, Sesshomaru avrebbe già eliminato metà della propria concorrenza ben prima di scendere nell'Arena.

Ne aveva fino al midollo di allusioni volgari e provocatorie, volte solo a mancargli di rispetto, a prenderlo per i fondelli – di parole di persone che si ritenevano brillanti, che pensavano di sapere qualcosa di lui, di poterlo leggere e sbeffeggiare, quando era più che mai evidente, nel momento in cui tentavano, che la loro ignoranza e la loro stupidità non avevano confini. Afferrare quella stronza per i capelli e ridecorare le pareti dell'ascensore con il rosso del sangue della sua testa sarebbe stato materia di pochi secondi, se lo sentiva nei suoi muscoli pulsanti di forza e irritazione; ma strinse a pugno la mano pronta a scattare, trattenendola, stringendo i denti al di sotto della propria maschera di ghiaccio per tenere a freno anche la lingua.

Non era qualcosa che meritasse il rischio di mettersi in guai seri. Non era qualcosa che meritasse _nulla_ da parte sua. Ma il pensiero di lasciarle l'impressione di averlo zittito, umiliato...

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono nel loro consueto, vellutato, perfetto silenzio.

Uscirono entrambi con lo stesso passo rapido e nervoso, le schiene diritte, i menti alti.

C'era solo Trudy ad attenderli all'ingresso. La sua prima reazione nel vedere Sesshomaru fu sorridere, ma la sua espressione cambiò in fretta quando Abi si diresse verso le proprie stanze senza lanciarle neppure un'occhiata e il ragazzo la seguì con uno sguardo che, lo sapeva, doveva lampeggiare d'odio.

– Junior... che succede? – si affrettò a chiedergli la sua Mentore, a mezza voce, avvicinandosi, con aria confusa e preoccupata – Tutto a posto?

Sesshomaru prese un respiro profondo, ricordando il proposito che aveva preso quella mattina di non scaricare su Trudy rancore che lei non meritasse. Attese qualche secondo, per essere certo di essersi raffreddato almeno un poco, e poi la fissò negli occhi.

– Non è nulla – rispose, con un tono controllato più che a sufficienza, che lo fece sentire ritornato in sé – La pagherà a tempo debito.

Le sopracciglia scure di Trudy si inarcarono parecchio al di sotto del suo ciuffo ribelle di capelli, ma non c'erano né scetticismo né rimprovero, su quel volto.

– Ehm... ok, presumo – rispose, con una sorta di sorpresa cautela che portò Sesshomaru a realizzare quanto minacciose fossero suonate le sue parole senza che nemmeno vi avesse riposto alcuno sforzo. Stava pensando di chiederle scusa, ma lei sorrise con aria divertita, alla fine, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi – Diamine. Non vorrei incontrarti nell'Arena, quando sei di questo umore.

Non sembrava turbata, ma Sesshomaru sentiva comunque di non aver ottemperato al proprio proposito come avrebbe dovuto.

– Non ti odierei mai così tanto.

Non si era ingegnato per trovare la cosa giusta da dire: aveva solo pescato qualcosa di sincero e spontaneo tra i troppi pensieri che navigavano nella sua mente in quel momento. Era vero? Forse no: Trudy aveva tutta l'aria di poter essere una nemica spinosa, se le fosse andato. Sesshomaru ricordava il sorrisetto beffardo sul suo viso prima di affrontare – e uccidere – un paio di ragazze che tutti avevano ritenuto più attraenti e carismatiche di lei, prima che i suoi Giochi cominciassero. Ma non sarebbero mai stati avversari, era un dato di fatto, ed era troppo impegnativo, quasi disturbante chiedersi cosa sarebbe accaduto se non ci fossero stati quei quattro anni di età a separarli, a impedire loro di gareggiare l'uno contro l'altra. Ma non importava davvero: la realtà essendo quella che era, era indubbio che Sesshomaru non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, che la rispettava, e che era ben lontano dal detestarla – perché, a parte chiamarlo stronzo nei primi dieci minuti della loro conoscenza più stretta, non aveva fatto altro che aiutarlo e trattarlo con il giusto riguardo.

Lei aveva sgranato gli occhi, e nei secondi di silenzio che seguirono le sue guance si colorarono di una lievissima sfumatura di rosso, ma per fortuna si riprese dalla sorpresa in un tempo ragionevole.

– Beh... grazie? Un gran complimento, credo... – rispose, con aria mezza divertita e mezza quasi imbarazzata, muovendogli un passo incontro. Lui si limitò a fissarla in silenzio, per nulla irritato, ma nemmeno desideroso di sbilanciarsi un grammo di più di quanto non sentisse di aver già fatto; sotto quell'occhiata Trudy arrossì un altro poco, salvo poi schiarirsi la voce e riprendere con un tono più pratico e leggero, incrociando le braccia – Quindi... com'è che hai detto che è stata la tua giornata?

L'ennesima prova del perché Sesshomaru non aveva ancora iniziato a trovarla sgradevole attorno a sé.

Si rilassò appena, ma rimase del tutto serio, solo scrollando un poco le spalle.

– Non ho lanciato nient'altro. Quindi bene, suppongo – disse, senza nessuna particolare intenzione di essere spiritoso, ma solo come un dato di fatto; nondimeno, Trudy scoppiò a ridere.

– Grandioso! – esclamò con aria allegra quando ebbe finito, gli occhi scuri scintillanti di impertinenza e di un pizzico di sollievo – Sono passi avanti. Tuo padre ne sarà parecchio contento.

Giusto. Suo padre.

– Dov'è? – domandò Sesshomaru, spingendo il proprio sguardo oltre la spalla di lei in un moto irrazionale, neanche stato fosse possibile vederlo spuntare all'improvviso dalla porta del salotto proprio in quel momento. Ovviamente, la cosa non accadde, e Trudy scosse la testa, tornando seria.

– Non qui – ammise, iniziando a studiare il suo volto con un quasi invisibile velo di apprensione sul proprio – Ha telefonato prima. Ha detto che non dovrebbe fare troppo tardi, ma che non ce la farà per cena.

Sesshomaru abbassò gli occhi, annuendo. Un pizzico di amara delusione, ma non troppa. Era stato avvertito di quella possibilità.

– Non preoccuparti, si troverà il tempo per parlare – continuò Trudy, in tono gentile, ma non troppo mieloso, non snervante – Semmai ci si alzerà un po' prima la mattina, e se hai bisogno di buttare fuori qualcosa in particolare io sono qui. Quando vuoi.

Sesshomaru annuì di nuovo, tornando a fissarla negli occhi.

– Posso aspettare – le rispose, calmo, senza essere brusco – Vado a cambiarmi. Ci vediamo a cena.

– Certo – sorrise subito la ragazza, con aria disinvolta – Buona doccia.

Le rivolse un ultimo cenno, quindi si avviò verso la propria stanza.

Non aveva, in effetti, nulla di particolarmente urgente da riferire. Come il giorno prima, collezionò i propri pensieri sotto la doccia: il colloquio con le due ragazze a pranzo, le postazioni a cui si era dedicato, i propri combattimenti con spade lunghe e corte. Forse avrebbe descritto qualcosa del trio strampalato; di certo, avrebbe tenuto tutto quello che riguardava Rin per sé. Sentiva che suo padre si sarebbe preoccupato a riguardo, quando non ce n'era alcun bisogno; significava nascondere anche che Naraku sapesse, ma non gli interessava, così come non avrebbe menzionato il suo stupido bigliettino, o quel momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati da lontano e quel bastardo aveva mimato il gesto di mandargli un bacio. Piuttosto, avrebbe di certo accennato allo strano comportamento di Abi. Dubitava che perfino suo padre potesse trarne qualcosa, ma magari avrebbe potuto allertare Luke e Veronica, e loro avevano le carte in regola per mettere la stronza alle strette. Tutto questo, certo, una volta che il famoso e popolarissimo Hyou Taisho fosse tornato a essere reperibile; si fidava di Trudy e non la pensava incapace di dare consigli, ma non si sarebbe ripetuto due volte, e non poteva evitarsi di ritenere suo padre più importante e fondamentale come Mentore.

Si rivestì con abiti particolarmente comodi e morbidi. Al tavolo della cena l'assenza di Taisho si fece sentire con una certa evidenza, a partire dal battibecco per nulla segreto o nascosto tra Ginger e Fancy per chi dovesse ottenere il privilegio di sedersi al posto vuoto accanto a Sesshomaru, sistemato con una certa fatica da Trudy e Luke e conclusosi con entrambe le donne costrette a rimanere nella disposizione consueta; quindi si arrivò ai tentativi spudorati di flirtare che entrambe, soprattutto l'accompagnatrice, non si trattennero comunque dal mettere in mostra. Sesshomaru li ignorò dal primo all'ultimo, grazie anche alla prontezza con cui Luke dirottava tutto su di sé, ma fu un poco più difficile godersi le pietanze dal sapore come sempre straordinario: per la prima volta non poté biasimare l'aria disgustata ed esasperata con cui Abi se ne andò non appena le fu possibile, liquidando Veronica con un secco “Domani mattina”. Trudy mantenne un profilo abbastanza basso, ma gli rimase accanto e gli rivolse il giusto ammontare di frasi cortesi e occhiate d'intesa e supporto; non insistette perché si servisse un dolce e gli fece capire che non se la sarebbe presa se avesse voluto ritirarsi di nuovo in camera propria – qualcosa riguardo al “riposo opportuno dopo due giorni di allenamento”, più o meno. Sesshomaru colse in fretta i segnali e se ne andò, ignorando l'invito di Ginger a fermarsi a guardare la televisione con lei.

Come se avesse il desiderio di farsi mettere le mani addosso su un divano da qualcuno del genere.

Nella sua stanza, si mise a camminare avanti e indietro, ripercorrendo la propria giornata un'altra volta, cercando di ignorare i dettagli più spiacevoli, o perlomeno di guardarli da un punto di vista oggettivo. Non aveva nulla da leggere – avrebbe potuto procurarselo nel soggiorno, ma tornarvi non era un'opzione –, e di starsene a oziare a letto immobile non c'era neppure da parlarne, per uno come lui. Le sue parti più stanche erano le braccia e le spalle, che avevano sollevato parecchi pesi di tutti i generi, quindi poteva permettersi un po' di camminata per rilassare i nervi, indugiando anche a immaginarsi la propria sessione privata, l'intervista a due sere di distanza, l'aspetto che l'Arena avrebbe avuto quell'anno. Pensieri piuttosto casuali, ma furono utili per riempire il tempo dell'attesa – che si rivelò essere circa una mezz'ora. Poi, al di sopra del completo silenzio della sua camera, sentì delle voci soffocate provenire dall'ingresso, che non era troppo distante da lì.

Si fermò non appena il suo cervello realizzò i rumori, le braccia sul petto, lo sguardo rivolto alla porta. Rimase in piedi ad ascoltare per qualche secondo, la fronte appena aggrottata – senza riuscire a distinguere le parole, ma riuscendo a percepire la voce che stava cercando.

Si domandò se fosse il caso di farsi avanti o meno. La maggior parte di lui gli diceva, in tono un poco amaro, di no, e alla fine arrivò alla decisione di cedere a quell'orgoglio: era suo padre che se ne era andato, e lui non era affatto il tipo da rincorrere le persone. Mosse comunque qualche passo verso la porta, con la speranza di riuscire a catturare qualche frase sensata; era lontano qualche metro dall'uscio, quando la conversazione cessò e dei passi fermi e rapidi risuonarono nel corridoio. Si bloccò, le mani lungo i fianchi, considerando l'idea di ritrarsi, ma ormai qualcuno stava bussando – e non c'era bisogno di tirare a indovinare per sapere chi.

Stava accadendo più in fretta di quanto non avesse considerato. Si ritrovò preso un po' in contropiede, ma non poteva esitare troppo.

– Avanti – disse ad alta voce. La porta si aprì, e Taisho era sulla soglia.

Indossava un bell'abito grigio scuro, ancora abbottonato alla perfezione, dei gemelli semplici ma eleganti al polso; si era messo un profumo che Sesshomaru trovò in qualche modo familiare e sconosciuto allo stesso tempo, per quanto potesse sentirne l'aroma solo vagamente da quella distanza, e la coda di cavallo era impeccabile, così come tutto il resto. C'era un'evidente traccia di stanchezza sul suo volto – forse una vaga ombra sotto le sue palpebre –, ma non appena i loro occhi si incrociarono essa scomparve: un sorriso sincero, per quanto composto e moderato, si dipinse sulle sue labbra, illuminando i lineamenti e lo sguardo di una luce spontanea, calda, quasi dimenticata.

– Sesshomaru – lo salutò, una nota d'affetto perfino palpabile nel pronunciare il suo nome. Rimase fermo qualche secondo, ma poi si mosse verso di lui senza più esitare, andando a posargli una mano sul braccio destro – Come stai?

E lo fissò dritto in viso, in un modo particolare e intenso, come se avesse aspettato per l'intero giorno di poterlo guardare, come se avesse sentito la sua... mancanza. Sesshomaru sapeva di non aver mosso un muscolo, né del proprio corpo né della propria espressione, ma era anche ben conscio di non poter cancellare dai propri occhi quell'emozione di confusa sorpresa che si stava agitando dentro di lui.

“ _È felice di vedermi_ ”.

Era passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui aveva formulato quel pensiero, e senza avere dubbi a riguardo, che nemmeno ricordava quando fosse accaduto. Né come comportarsi di rimando, cosa provare, malgrado sapesse che il suo cuore stesse accelerando il proprio battito; o forse ricordava, ma i freni del suo animo erano troppo forti per lasciarsi andare con così poco.

– Bene – rispose, accorgendosi all'istante di quanto il suo tono fosse suonato cauto, perfino sospettoso, di certo sbagliato; raddrizzò la testa e il busto, piegatisi un poco per metterlo sulla difensiva senza che lui nemmeno lo avesse realizzato, e la risoluzione di non comportarsi in modo strano per qualcosa di così banale e di non voler ferire suo padre in modo gratuito si rifletté nella sua voce, che fu molto più ferma e tranquilla quando parlò di nuovo – E tu?

Taisho parve apprezzare, perché si lasciò scappare un secondo, pallido sorriso. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, ma non certo per tristezza o collera.

– Stanco – spiegò, tornando a fissarlo, una nuova scintilla di gentilezza nelle iridi – Ma soddisfatto.

Giusto: i famigerati, importantissimi incontri. Possibile che lo stupore, l'incertezza e quel qualcosa di caldo che lo aveva punto nel petto alle amichevoli occhiate di suo padre gli avessero fatto dimenticare quel poco di rancore che aveva deciso di concedersi di coltivare? Fu stranamente difficile ripescarlo, e anche quando lo trovò percepì la sua debolezza, ma l'interesse e la sua determinazione a non scomporsi vennero in aiuto.

– Ovvero? – chiese, sollevando appena un sopracciglio, non troppo pungente, ma neppure rilassato, una sfumatura perfetta che lo incoraggiò a rincarare la dose – Ne è valsa la pena?

Suo padre non si turbò come parte di lui si era aspettata che facesse. Diventò più serio, sì, ma con un qualcosa di fiero nei lineamenti.

– Sì – rispose, e Sesshomaru percepì all'istante l'onestà dietro a quella semplice parola, la confidenza, la decisione – Ho firmato dei contratti. Con l'esplicita clausola, scritta nero su bianco, di avere il completo divieto di discuterne il contenuto con te prima dell'inizio dei Giochi, pena l'annullamento degli stessi.

Gli rivolse un'occhiata eloquente, per sottolineare le proprie parole, ma ciò non impedì a Sesshomaru di oscurarsi un poco. Di certo notando il cambiamento, suo padre riprese a parlare, in tono meno pratico, ma più profondo, fissandolo negli occhi con intensità tale che pensare di non ascoltare, non credergli o distogliere lo sguardo sarebbe stata pura follia.

– Ti suona falso, ma è la verità. Sono accordi... di enorme importanza. Così grossi che c'è chi dubiterebbe che sia possibile accumulare il denaro per aderirvi... ma non io. Un po' ho scommesso, un po'... per la maggior parte, anzi, ho avuto fiducia in te.

Una nuova ondata di spiazzata, tiepida, sconcertante confusione costrinse gli occhi di Sesshomaru a sgranarsi appena, la sua anima a tremare per la seconda volta. Si riferiva al suo potenziale nell'attirare sponsor su sponsor, anche combattendo con valore nell'Arena? Che cosa mai poteva essere così eccezionale, segreto e mastodontico? Ma soprattutto...

_Ho avuto fiducia in te._

Per fortuna, non fu costretto a rispondere. Gli occhi di Taisho tornarono ad avere quella calda sfumatura di dignitoso affetto, la sua espressione si rilassò, la mano posata sul braccio del ragazzo si spostò sulla spalla, stringendola appena.

– E pare anche che per ora possa dire di aver fatto bene – continuò, alzando un poco la voce, meno serio, ma non per questo poco sincero – Ho saputo che ti sei comportato molto bene, oggi.

Sesshomaru ripensò alla risata di Trudy, quando le aveva comunicato di non aver lanciato di nuovo asce a scapito di manichini. Si chiese se la giovane avesse riportato quell'esatto dettaglio, o se fosse rimasta più generica di lui. Comunque, continuava a sentirsi un poco disorientato, ma si sforzò di non mostrarlo all'esterno, e almeno in parte ci riuscì.

– Suppongo di sì – fu la sua replica, semplice e piatta nella voce, benché avesse l'impressione non del tutto rassicurante, nel fissare quegli occhi d'oro così a lungo, di stare comunicando un poco di più di quanto non fosse sua intenzione. Suo padre sollevò un solo angolo della bocca di un paio di millimetri.

– Ho bisogno dei dettagli, come sai – rispose, salvo poi distogliere il proprio sguardo per muoverlo nella stanza, con aria piuttosto concentrata, ma tranquilla – Ti dispiace chiamare Trudy? Dobbiamo ascoltare entrambi la tua giornata.

Tolse la mano dalla sua spalla e accennò a passargli accanto, per avanzare nella camera.

– Non vuoi... – Sesshomaru si interruppe, incerto se pentirsi o no di aver iniziato la frase, ma quando suo padre si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo, chiaramente attendendo il resto, non gli restò più molto da fare. D'altronde, non era nulla di illogico o stupido. Solo cortese, si disse, educato, e Taisho se l'era in qualche modo guadagnato – Non vuoi cambiarti? Riposare? Possiamo aspettare domani. Hai detto che sei stanco.

Forse, bisognava ammetterlo, aveva sperato di ottenere una certa quantità di tempo per processare con calma e freddezza il dialogo che aveva appena avuto, per schiarire quelle nubi di peculiare disagio che premevano sul suo cervello, per sottrarsi a un'atmosfera a cui non era più abituato, anche al costo di rovinarla – di ritornare all'amarezza e al conflitto, spiacevoli, ma più familiari; ebbe successo solo in parte.

Taisho lo fissò come se si fosse aspettato l'osservazione e le domande, e avesse le idee ben chiare a proposito. Ed era lontano dal rabbuiarsi.

– Sì, l'ho detto – rispose, calmo, ma deciso, con una sorta di severa fierezza – E sono stanco. Per tutto e per tutti. Ma non per te. È il minimo che possa fare.

Un momento di silenziosa, tesa pausa.

Già. Malgrado tutto quello zucchero – e Sesshomaru non aveva certo mancato di notarne la nuova, destabilizzante dose in quelle parole –, suo padre non gli aveva ancora rivolto delle scuse, o dato delle vere spiegazioni. Un poco dell'equilibrio che il ragazzo aveva agognato fu ristabilito, ma allo stesso tempo era impossibile indurirsi troppo, non a quell'accenno di voler pareggiare i conti, non a tutta l'attenzione e la dedizione che suo padre gli stava rivolgendo.

_Per tutto e per tutti. Ma non per te._

– D'accordo – si limitò a dire piano, fissandolo negli occhi con serietà, ma non con il gelo che in altre circostanze era capace di trovare. Poi si mosse verso la porta, trattenendosi dall'affrettarsi.

Trudy era in fondo al corridoio, appoggiata con le spalle al muro e le mani dietro la schiena, chiaramente in attesa, ma osservando con aria distratta il pavimento – troppo lontana e troppo tranquilla per aver origliato. Quando lui le mosse qualche passo incontro si voltò e gli sorrise con un pizzico di malizia, ma anche simpatia.

– Pronti? – domandò, senza provare a fingere di essere sorpresa – Vivi entrambi?

Sesshomaru le lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero e avvertimento – “ _Lascia perdere questo argomento_ ” –, ma d'altra parte non poteva biasimarla. Anche lui si stava ancora chiedendo cosa fosse successo.

Le fece cenno di seguirlo e lei obbedì senza esitare; tornarono insieme nella camera, per scoprire che quella sera Taisho si era concesso di sedersi ai piedi del letto, per quanto sempre diritto e composto. Annuì d'approvazione quando li vide, e poi si rivolse a Sesshomaru.

– Vieni. Siediti qui – lo invitò, indicando con una mano lo spazio libero sul letto alla propria sinistra, suonando così gentile e calmo che il figlio riuscì a esitare soltanto un istante, prima che le sue gambe lo costringessero a obbedire.

Il letto era così largo e spazioso che Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto sistemarsi più distante, ma scelse di rimanere a poco più di mezzo metro, per non sentirsi a disagio senza essere rude. Notò di nuovo il profumo che suo padre si era messo: elegante, fresco, piacevole. Di nuovo ebbe anche la sensazione di ricordarlo, ma la accantonò, trovandolo un dettaglio inutile; piuttosto, per un momento si immaginò che Trudy potesse fare qualche battuta riguardo alla sera prima, quando lui aveva declinato la sua offerta di sedersi con lei, ma la ragazza sembrava aver afferrato il concetto di non ironizzare troppo: perfettamente a proprio agio, si mise a gambe incrociate sul pavimento di fronte a loro, senza nemmeno lamentarsi di sentire la mancanza del materasso, un'espressione serena ma pratica sul volto, in silenzio. Era sveglia, pensò Sesshomaru una volta di più, ma poi tornò a fissare suo padre, senza stupirsi nell'incontrare i suoi occhi.

– Ti ascolto – disse lui, con semplicità, le braccia strette sul petto. Sesshomaru si prese qualche secondo per riflettere, e poi cominciò a parlare.

Decise di iniziare con le cose più semplici: gli esercizi, le tecniche, come avesse pensato di dedicarsi un po' al proprio fisico, e suo padre non obiettò, anzi. Mano a mano che andava avanti, in qualche modo si rilassava, sentendo di tornare in una zona non facile, ma che almeno conosceva – richiamando alla mente persone e avvenimenti che lo distraessero un poco dall'immediato presente. Si ricordò di menzionare di aver tenuto d'occhio gli archi, ma Kikyo non vi si era mai neppure avvicinata. Descrisse il trio che aveva studiato alle trappole, chiarendo una volta di più come non avesse intenzione di averci nulla a che fare, e come il ragazzo del Distretto 11 non gli piacesse più dello strambo dell'8; Trudy e Taisho non poterono che concordare con la sua impressione di dover fare attenzione alla piccola squadra, con il suo presentimento di vago pericolo, aggiungendovi solo le prevedibili raccomandazioni di non sottovalutarli, ma Sesshomaru non si alterò, non ritenendolo nulla di troppo fastidioso o grave.

Tenne per ultima la parte riguardo alle spade. Tentando di limitare al minimo l'amarezza e di essere oggettivo, diede loro le proprie impressioni sullo stile di Naraku – come lui, i suoi Mentori non si stupirono troppo del fatto che fosse viscido quanto il suo comportamento in generale; sorvolò sul modo in cui si erano dati il cambio, ma invece ebbe cura di riportare ogni singola mossa del proprio combattimento. Suo padre assunse un'aria un poco scettica quando udì della sua arroganza nello sfidare tutti gli istruttori insieme, ma si ammorbidì mentre diventava sempre più chiaro il modo in cui Sesshomaru li aveva affrontati senza versare una goccia di sudore, sbalordendo Strateghi e Tributi. Dopo aver ascoltato il finale, Trudy accennò perfino un applauso, ridacchiando tra sé e mormorando qualcosa sull'epicità che lui non afferrò.

Disse che Naraku si era allontanato dal ring senza rivolgergli una parola o uno sguardo. Era la verità, solo un poco aggiustata per il suo vantaggio e per non creare preoccupazione per nulla, e funzionò.

Incupendosi un poco, raccontò del suo breve, aspro, misterioso dialogo con Abi, tagliando solo l'ultima battuta. Come si era aspettato, suo padre si prese qualche buon minuto per riflettere.

– Criptico – commentò, e c'era un'ombra nel suo sguardo – Vuole seguire le tue mosse. Ti invidia, ma è troppo orgogliosa per ammetterlo. Forse ha qualche ripensamento, forse vuole confonderti. Chiederò ai ragazzi di insistere un poco sull'elemento alleanze, per scoprire se abbia qualcosa per la testa.

– Non so se sperare che si sia tradita e che possiamo fregarla, o che sia solo sciocca e misera e avvelenata – mormorò Trudy, perdendo un poco della propria socievolezza e guadagnando un briciolo di perfidia.

– Misera e avvelenata – rispose Taisho, molto serio – Se si è tradita, significa che aveva un piano di qualche sorta. Il che, a sua volta, significa che io non ne sapevo niente fino a questo momento.

Trudy e Sesshomaru lo fissarono, percependo il suo sospetto, i suoi pensieri cupi, una sorta di vago, amaro pericolo nel suo tono. Poi, lui si voltò verso il figlio con un mezzo sospiro.

– Non preoccupartene, per ora – gli disse, con fermezza – Me ne occupo io. Grazie. Era l'ultima cosa?

In qualche modo, Sesshomaru non ebbe dubbi nel fidarsi a passare il problema di Abi nelle sue mani, ma non gli fu concessa la possibilità di esprimerlo; piuttosto, scosse la testa.

– No – rispose, con una certa gravità – C'è qualcos'altro.

E così, riferì degli avvenimenti del pranzo.

Non appena suo padre capì dove la questione andasse a parare – le intenzioni romantiche di un gruppo di ingenui –, il suo volto si colmò di attonita incredulità, ma seppe trattenersi fino a quando Sesshomaru non ebbe finito e un silenzio sbalordito non calò sulla stanza.

– Idioti – buttò lì Trudy, senza nemmeno dare troppo peso alla parola – Con tutto il rispetto.

Sesshomaru non avrebbe potuto essere più d'accordo, ma rimase in silenzio, osservando suo padre, attendendo la sua opinione – domandandosi cosa sarebbe prevalso: il suo lato sentimentale, o la cruda realtà dei fatti? Di certo, c'era una strana, dolorosa tristezza su quel volto già stanco; ma, alla fine, Taisho sospirò a fondo.

– Non vale nemmeno la pena di perdere tempo a valutare le loro probabilità di riuscita – disse piano, con una punta di malinconia, con una durezza quasi forzata – È la verità: non ce ne sono. È un piano al di là di qualsiasi tipo di coraggio immaginabile, ma... inutile. Piuttosto...

Si voltò verso Sesshomaru, incatenando di nuovo il proprio sguardo al suo. Il ragazzo avvertì che qualcos'altro di insolito stava arrivando: lo vide in quella luce che stava cercando di sondarlo, che quasi gli fece desiderare di ritrarsi, di sottrarsi ad essa.

– È stato molto nobile da parte tua cercare di aiutarli. Di aprire i loro occhi. Avresti potuto liquidarli e basta, ma non l'hai fatto.

Sbatté le palpebre.

Non aveva menzionato Rin, ma di certo non aveva lesinato nel riportare l'asprezza delle proprie risposte alle due ragazze.  _Nobile_ non sarebbe stato il primo aggettivo che avrebbe usato per descrivere il proprio tono, ma, riflettendoci... nella sua mente si formò l'immagine del sogghigno di Naraku, di un bastardo che di certo le avrebbe derise, insultate, spaventate, anziché spingerle a combattere. Ed era solo un esempio. Quello che suo padre stava dicendo poteva essere vero. Ma non voleva prendersi troppo merito.

– Era il modo migliore di allontanarle – rispose, con cautela, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione – E spiegare non ha cambiato le cose.

– Già – commentò suo padre, piano, senza smettere di studiarlo – Spiegare. È molto più di quello che pensi.

Sesshomaru non aveva più idea di come sentirsi. Era il genere di discorso per cui si sarebbe aspettato di vedere suo padre lieto, orgoglioso, perfino, e considerato l'umore con cui era iniziata la serata non sarebbe sembrato così sciocco aspettarselo; ma in quel momento si sentiva quasi infastidito, come se anziché lodato fosse stato rimproverato – non per essersi sbilanciato in una dubbia gentilezza nei confronti dei propri nemici, no, assolutamente no, ne era certo. Il cuore di Taisho era troppo colmo d'oro per quello. Ma per cosa, allora?

Suo padre sospirò di nuovo, quindi si rivolse a Trudy, tornando ad avere la consueta espressione concentrata e decisa di quando parlava di strategia.

– Posso indovinare che il loro obiettivo sia sopravvivere – cominciò, pensoso, cupo – Non dare la caccia ad altri. Cercheranno di andare per la loro strada, combattendo solo quando necessario, forse perfino sperando di salvare tutti gli altri Tributi se riusciranno a scappare in fretta, gettando Capitol nel caos, o qualcosa di simile. Non sono una minaccia troppo grave, anzi. Sono un obiettivo facile, e debole. E come Sesshomaru ha detto... non hanno molti destini che si discostino dalla disperazione. È incredibilmente triste.

– Pensi che dovremmo in qualche modo... denunciarli? – chiese Trudy, la fronte aggrottata, un poco incerta – O scoppierebbe il putiferio? C'è da risparmiare loro un bel po' di miseria, comunque.

– Lo farei se fossi il loro mentore – replicò Taisho – Lo farei davvero. Ma il mio lavoro è far vincere qualcun altro.

Fissò il figlio, rimasto per l'ennesima volta immobile nella sorpresa, e un accenno di smorfia amara si dipinse sul suo volto.

– Vedi? – chiese, con triste ironia – Sei perfino migliore di me.

D'istinto, Sesshomaru scosse la testa. Ed esitò solo un istante prima di parlare.

– Non dire sciocchezze.

Ci sarebbe stato molto da aggiungere.

Per prima cosa, davvero credeva che favorire qualcun altro anziché il proprio figlio, aggiungere ostacoli anziché eliminarne, l'avrebbe reso una persona migliore? Sesshomaru avrebbe perfino potuto arrabbiarsi, ma visto che suo padre stava prendendo la decisione giusta lo ritenne superfluo.

Non era possibile salvare chiunque si volesse salvare. Era quello il senso, la linfa dei Giochi stessi, come aveva tentato di spiegare anche alle due sognatrici. Scegliere, lottare, vincere, senza mai fermarsi, fino a quando solo il migliore e più fortunato fosse rimasto in piedi. Che Sesshomaru si fosse offerto volontario o no, le cose non sarebbero in realtà cambiate, anzi, certe scelte sarebbero state perfino più complicate da prendere, a lungo andare. Era incredibile come dubbi simili ancora tormentassero un uomo che aveva passato ventotto anni della sua vita a essere un mentore, quando un ragazzo giovane quanto lui accettava le regole senza discutere.

Non disse nulla di tutto questo a voce, ma stavolta fu il suo turno di guardare Taisho negli occhi con tutta l'intensità di cui fu capace, per fargli capire quanto stesse sbagliando, come dovesse smetterla di desiderare troppo – quanto ovvia fosse la gratitudine di un figlio per non essere tradito dal proprio stesso genitore.

“ _Eri felice del lavoro che hai fatto per me_ ”.

Il volto di suo padre si schiarì appena. Forse se ne era ricordato anche lui.

Solo a quel punto Sesshomaru abbassò lo sguardo, fissò Trudy – rimasta ferma e silenziosa come una statua –, lo risollevò.

– Ho finito, comunque – disse – Non c'è nient'altro.

I due Mentori si scambiarono un'occhiata. Poi Taisho annuì.

– D'accordo – sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto stanco – Penso che alcuni risultati di tutto questo si vedranno domani, coi punteggi. Ho molto su cui riflettere e su cui tirare conclusioni, ma c'è ancora tempo, ho i miei piani. Grazie. In effetti, hai fatto parecchie buone scelte. Alcune non avrei potuto nemmeno... consigliartele.

L'esitazione che si fece strada nella sua voce durante l'ultima frase fu più che evidente, e il lampo di colpevolezza nei suoi occhi non lasciò nessun dubbio che sia lui che Sesshomaru ne sapessero il motivo.

Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia sul petto, senza alcuna intenzione di ringraziare di rimando. Non adesso, non ancora. Suo padre lo fissò in modo strano, un impossibile misto di incertezza e decisione, e poi si schiarì la voce.

– Trudy – chiamò, in un tono più alto e chiaro di quello precedente – Ti dispiacerebbe...

– Certo che no – lo interruppe lei, con un sorriso irriverente, già intenta ad alzarsi in piedi – Non so voi, ma _io_ ho voglia di dormire. Bel lavoro, Junior. Fiera di te.

Gli fece un occhiolino, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri, quindi iniziò ad avviarsi.

– A domani mattina. Buonanotte, gentiluomini.

Dopo un ultimo cenno di saluto a cui solo Taisho rispose, raggiunse la porta e uscì, chiudendosela alle spalle.

Lasciandoli di nuovo soli.

Ci fu un lungo istante di silenzio. Aveva rimpianto la tensione? Pensò di essere nel bel mezzo del venire ricompensato, ma scoprì di non avere del tutto ragione.

Suo padre prese un respiro profondo, sistemandosi meglio a sedere, forse avvicinandosi un poco. Sesshomaru rimase in attesa, ben certo di non avere intenzione di iniziare la conversazione, e alla fine Taisho accennò un nuovo sorriso. Più triste dei precedenti, fissandolo con un affetto meno luminoso, ma almeno altrettanto intenso.

– Io... ho avuto un sogno, la scorsa notte – disse, con sufficiente calma, lanciandogli un'occhiata malinconica ed eloquente, salvo poi perdersi a guardare il vuoto nella stanza – Stranamente... eravamo a casa, non qui. Erano giorni normali, vita quotidiana, senza nulla di particolare. Tua madre, i ragazzi, i miei conoscenti nel Distretto... tutti si comportavano come sono abituato a vederli: mi parlavano, mi sorridevano quando li incontravo per la strada, nulla di strano nell'aria. Pacifico, tranquillo, semplice, solo un insieme di momenti. Quasi un bel sogno, vero? Ma dopo un poco ho realizzato che un problema c'era. Tu. Tu... non mi... vedevi.

La sua voce si incrinò di emozione per un momento. Scosse la testa, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

– All'inizio, sai, pensavo mi ignorassi – riprese, in tono più fermo, quasi disinvolto, ma non destinato a durare a lungo – Mi passavi accanto e nemmeno mi guardavi. Ti chiedevo di darmi il sale a cena e non lo facevi, non rispondevi. Tua madre non era preoccupata, vedi, nessuno lo era, quindi è stato difficile realizzare... non capivo. Ho iniziato a chiamarti, a parlarti più spesso... a dirti cose a cui _sapevo_ tu avresti reagito. Ma non battevi ciglio. Ti toccavo, e non ti voltavi... mi sono domandato se tu non fossi lì, se fossi... ma non era così. Chiedevi cose a tua madre e lei rispondeva. Parlavi con Trudy, perfino. E allora ho semplicemente capito, così, in quel modo improvviso in cui si capisce nei sogni... che ero invisibile, ma solo a te. Che non esistevo, per te. Che ero solo un fantasma, anzi, neppure un ricordo. È stata l'angoscia a svegliarmi. L'angoscia di poter credere che fosse vero. Uno... specchio. Della realtà.

Quando il silenzio cominciò a prolungarsi, quasi a diventare tangibile, Sesshomaru si sentì sicuro di non aver solo immaginato il tono conclusivo di quelle ultime parole, di non aver frainteso il sospiro con cui suo padre si era interrotto, lo sguardo basso, la piega dura e sofferta delle sue labbra.

C'era solo una cosa che era certo di poter dire, in mezzo al turbamento, all'incertezza, al freddo che si stava avvolgendo attorno al suo animo per proteggerlo.

– Non sei mai stato un fantasma per me – mormorò, piano, lasciando che la sicurezza si mescolasse alla morbidezza del volume per non suonare né impassibile né gelido – Mai.

Taisho lo fissò, senza alcuna durezza, ma senza rilassarsi come lui aveva sperato. Ed era chiaro che stesse leggendo tutto ciò che Sesshomaru non poteva osare dire ad alta voce, l'iceberg sotto la punta delle parole, la verità più ovvia ma più semplice.

– Lo so – rispose – Ma avrei dovuto essere più vicino, vero?

Non aveva importanza con quanta fermezza Sesshomaru ordinasse al proprio cuore di smettere di pulsare a quel ritmo più alto del normale: non aveva ancora obbedito, anzi, accelerò, e lui sapeva il perché, ma non voleva pensarlo. Non voleva riflettere, né interrogarsi – non voleva ammettere, né negare. Il passato era passato. Nulla che si potesse modificare. Non si era aperto per anni, non voleva farlo in quel momento.

Suo padre si mosse verso di lui. Solo quel tanto che bastava per poter allungare un braccio e posargli di nuovo una mano sulla spalla. Scuotendo la testa, cercando in maniera evidente di rilassarsi.

– È egoista da parte mia tormentarmi di fronte a te – disse, fissandolo negli occhi – Inscenare questo dramma solo per dirti che... mi dispiace, per stamattina. Avrei dovuto informarti di persona. Avrei dovuto accennartelo ieri, anche se non ero sicuro, spiegare, avvertirti. Ma, tra una cosa e l'altra, cercando di non turbarti nel momento sbagliato... e ieri sera, dopo che sei tornato dal tetto... non volevo svegliarti dicendoti una cosa simile, non dopo quello che era successo. Ogni mia azione, ogni mia parola... è solo un tentativo di non vederti soffrire, è questo che voglio che tu capisca. Mi dispiace per aver aspettato... sempre.

Erano scuse che venivano dritte dal cuore, e solo per questo per questo capaci di penetrare in un altro.

Sesshomaru annusò di nuovo quell'accenno di profumo nell'aria. Gli piaceva, misto a quello della pelle di suo padre – e nell'arco di un lampo, il ricordo che vi era legato e che era rimasto rinchiuso altrove fino a quel momento scattò. Lontano, ma all'improvviso vivido.

Aveva circa sei anni. Suo padre era appena tornato dagli Hunger Games, ma il Distretto 1 non aveva vinto. Era seduto sul bordo del proprio letto, la giacca da viaggio ancora addosso, e teneva Sesshomaru in braccio, sulle ginocchia, gentile, rassicurante, un accenno di barba sulle guance di solito lisce, probabilmente stanco, ma suo figlio non se ne era preoccupato molto. Era più concentrato su altro. Per esempio, papà aveva sempre un buon odore, di casa, affetto e calore, ma quel giorno c'era qualcosa di strano. “ _Hai un buon profumo_ ”, aveva fatto notare, serio. Taisho aveva sorriso. “ _Grazie_ ”, aveva risposto, con semplicità; “ _Non costa troppo, ma piace anche a me_ ”. Sesshomaru l'aveva guardato dritto negli occhi. “ _Posso averlo?_ ”, aveva chiesto, senza l'infantile preghiera tipica di molti desideri dei bimbi nella voce, ma non per questo meno interessato. Papà aveva scosso la testa. “ _No, Sesshomaru_ ”, aveva detto, “ _Non sarebbe adatto a te_ ”. Lui era un bambino a cui piaceva molto ottenere quello che voleva, ma non capriccioso, né così bramoso del profumo da ribattere a papà. Ma gli era dispiaciuto, quello sì. Si era sentito un po' offeso, un po' deluso. Aveva distolto lo sguardo, girandosi verso la stanza, senza cercare di divincolarsi o andarsene, più inerte nel suo abbraccio, senza più stringergli forte con la manina un lembo della giacca. Non l'aveva fatto con particolari intenzioni, ma dopo qualche momento suo padre lo aveva scosso appena, con giocoso affetto, richiamando la sua attenzione. “ _Sai una cosa?_ ”, aveva chiesto, in tono incoraggiante. “ _Puoi provarlo, solo per oggi. Aspetta_ ”. Il pezzo in cui papà recuperava una boccetta di vetro piena di liquido trasparente era perso nella memoria, ma così non era per il momento successivo. “ _Scopri il polso_ ”, lo aveva invitato papà. Sesshomaru non aveva ben capito, perché Taisho sembrava avere quel buon odore sul collo, ma aveva obbedito, e papà aveva spruzzato il profumo sulla sua pelle chiara e soffice. Era buono, sì, ma sembrava meno buono, e Sesshomaru era stato subito sicuro di sapere il perché. Non si era imbronciato, ma nemmeno aveva sorriso, e di nuovo aveva abbassato lo sguardo. “ _Beh?_ ”, aveva domandato papà, un po' divertito, un po' preoccupato. “ _Non ti piace più?_ ”. E allora Sesshomaru l'aveva fissato con molta, molta serietà. “ _Lo voglio qui_ ”, aveva spiegato, indicando un certo punto sulla sua piccola spalla, “ _Per essere proprio come te_ ”. Secondo lui, era quello il mistero del profumo. Bisognava portarlo proprio come papà perché fosse buono, anzi, forse solo papà poteva renderlo buono, ma non si sarebbe arreso senza provare tutto, o così aveva pensato prima che il sorriso di Taisho sbiadisse, prima che i suoi occhi fossero attraversati da una commozione improvvisa che lui non aveva capito. “ _Come me?_ ”, gli aveva chiesto in un mormorio, la voce sorpresa, un pochino malferma. “ _Come te_ ”, aveva ripetuto Sesshomaru, senza esitare, perfino più serio. E papà doveva essersi dimenticato di dovergli mettere il profumo, perché tutto quello che fece fu abbracciarlo stretto, stretto, stretto, con quelle sue braccia calde e solide, una mano sulla sua testa, l'altro braccio attorno al suo corpicino. Sesshomaru non aveva pensato troppo alle poche lacrime che gli erano cadute su una spalla, allora, né al leggero tremito e ai deboli sussulti silenziosi di quel petto per lui così ampio e forte; aveva solo chiuso gli occhi e respirato bene a fondo, perché papà gli era mancato – come sempre –, e perché aveva davvero un buon profumo.

Nel presente, nel ricordare, Sesshomaru serrò una mano a pugno fino a piantarsi le unghie nella carne, ricacciando indietro un nodo che aveva minacciato di salirgli alla gola. Oh, aveva tutto molto più senso, ora, ma neanche per idea ne avrebbe parlato con suo padre. Era abbastanza anche senza di quello, il modo in cui si stavano guardando, la loro vicinanza, la sincerità con cui lui aveva parlato, gli aveva chiesto perdono.

Dovette fare un tentativo a vuoto prima di trovare la voce, ma non per orgoglio, non più, non in quel momento. Non voleva pensare a cosa gli stesse succedendo dentro, ma l'amarezza per quella mattina era acqua passata, del tutto. E se anche Taisho era stato lontano, non sarebbe stato giusto pretendere che non ci fosse mai stato del tutto.

– Non importa – riuscì a dire, con fermezza, per fortuna, con chiara onestà – Va bene. Davvero.

Suo padre lo scrutò ancora per lunghi secondi, l'incertezza, un naturale dubbio che si dissolvevano a poco a poco, di istante in istante, mentre Sesshomaru si sforzava di lasciare la porta aperta quel tanto che serviva di più per farli svanire. E si sentì stranamente bene quando Taisho, infine, annuì, accennando un sorriso quasi privo di dolore, stringendogli la mano sulla spalla un po' più forte.

– Ok – gli mormorò l'uomo, con vaga, composta emozione – Bene. Grazie.

Sesshomaru scosse appena la testa. Non c'era bisogno di ringraziare lui.

Guardò suo padre scostarsi un poco, passarsi una mano sul viso e sulla fronte, su un occhio, anche, forse asciugandolo, o più probabilmente per la stanchezza. Sesshomaru non riuscì a vedere bene, ma afferrò comunque il concetto, e lasciò correre.

Si sentiva in qualche modo rilassato, la tensione sciolta nei nervi. Quando suo padre riprese a parlare, lo ascoltò senza più porsi domande.

– Sono lieto che la tua giornata sia stata comunque buona, alla fine – stava osservando, a voce alta, incrociando le braccia sul petto, un atteggiamento fermo e normale che giunse gradito – Domani sarà intenso, lo è sempre, ma so che farai bene. Ti parlerei della tua sessione privata ora, visto che ho le idee ben chiare, ma immagino tu voglia riposare, quindi...

– No – replicò Sesshomaru, calmo, senza fretta, ma anche senza incertezza – Ora va bene.

Taisho sollevò le sopracciglia, un poco sorpreso, ma il ragazzo non ebbe ripensamenti. Non poteva mettersi a letto con quell'ultimo dialogo ancora così vivido nel suo cervello, senza avere nient'altro su cui riflettere. E per qualche ragione, gli andava bene spendere un po' di tempo in più con suo padre. Quell'argomento era perfetto: lo incuriosiva e non sembrava avere possibilità di essere doloroso, non mentre anche suo padre appariva in qualche modo lieto di stare lì un tantino più a lungo. Sesshomaru sapeva che se avesse voluto andarsene avrebbe insistito, ma...

– Beh... d'accordo, se sei sicuro – rispose, al contrario. A un cenno affermativo dell'altro, si rilassò ancora di più, salvo poi assumere un'aria pensosa, come per raccogliere i propri consigli prima di iniziare a spiegare – Dunque... cercherò di essere il più chiaro possibile. Prima, però, vorrei che tu mi facessi un favore.

Sesshomaru piegò appena la testa di lato, con un che di interrogativo, ma prima che potesse diventare troppo sospettoso fu distratto dai gesti di suo padre, che aveva portato le mani ai propri capelli, e li stava sciogliendo sulle proprie spalle. Fece appena in tempo a notare quanto una pettinatura potesse influenzare il modo in cui i lineamenti di una persona apparivano, quando Taisho gli porse l'elastico.

– Fammi vedere come stai con una coda di cavallo.

 


	10. Fondamenta

Naraku si stava sgranchendo le spalle, con gesti ampi, calmi, rilassati. Quando sembrò soddisfatto, sorrise alla propria compagna, di fronte a lui, e le mise le mani sui fianchi, lascivo. I suoi occhi dardeggiarono verso Sesshomaru, che non si preoccupò di distogliere il proprio sguardo, né si irritò granché all'occhiolino che gli fu rivolto; Naraku sogghignò, si voltò verso la ragazza, le mormorò qualcosa. Non fu nemmeno troppo sorprendente quando la baciò sulle labbra, le mani di lei sul proprio petto, così, di fronte alla sala da pranzo stipata di Tributi nervosi e silenziosi.

Voleva mettersi in mostra? Impressionare qualcuno? Impressionare lui?

Sesshomaru non poteva attendere un momento di più per mostrargli qualcosa di degno di attenzione.

Si alzò, senza fretta, e si sistemò come da programma. Sentì subito qualche sguardo su di sé, ma, doveva ammetterlo, per il momento era interessato a una persona sola: come aveva calcolato, Naraku gli lanciò ben presto un'altra occhiatina maliziosa; ma stavolta il sorriso gli si spense sul volto, la sua fronte si aggrottò, una confusione spiazzata emerse da ogni singolo lineamento – e poi, perfino più appagante, arrivò la rabbia.

Oh, che ne avesse un assaggio.

Gli occhi cupi lampeggianti di incredulità e rancore e furore, il volto perfino più pallido del solito, tolse le mani di dosso alla sua amichetta, si voltò del tutto verso di lui e si raddrizzò, stringendo i pugni; se il silenzio era sembrato profondo e sgradevole prima, in quell'istante raggiunse la più totale completezza, la tensione e l'attenzione nell'aria di colpo così palpabili che non c'era alcun dubbio che tutti avessero notato che qualcosa, all'improvviso, stava succedendo.

Sesshomaru sostenne tutto ciò con la più assoluta freddezza.

Non voleva farsi attendere, una volta che avessero chiamato il suo nome dall'interno della palestra, e quindi aveva intenzione di avvicinarsi alla porta. Naraku era giusto sulla strada, ma, per una volta, quel dettaglio non era davvero fastidioso.

Iniziò a camminare. Parte di lui – quella più amara, quella più arrogante, quella più nera – gli sussurrò all'orecchio di essere un poco più lento, un poco più rilassato del solito, di assaporare quei momenti, di ripagare Naraku con la sua stessa sudicia moneta, rovesciando le carte; gli suggerì che sarebbe stato facile e soddisfacente provare per qualche istante la sensazione che quel bastardo sembrava adorare così tanto, quella di essere odiati e non potersene curare di meno, anzi, esserne lieti, e far bruciare il proprio nemico fino a sotto la pelle.

Ma c'era un motivo se lui non era come Naraku e se tutti potevano capirlo: lui agognava rispetto e timore al di sopra di puro, inconcludente, distruttivo astio, e aveva onore. Se riteneva quell'essere così disgustoso, non si sarebbe mai abbassato a diventare suo pari, non in maniera tanto conscia, non imitandolo neppure per scherno. E quindi mantenne la propria eleganza, il proprio portamento sicuro, la testa alta e superba, sì, ma non in modo differente dal solito, senza sorridere, senza ammiccare.

Lasciò scivolare il proprio sguardo attorno a sé, in brevi, altere carezze.

Abi era livida. I ragazzi più arroganti – Distretti 11, 10, 6, forse 8 – sembravano irritati. Gli altri, gli ingenui, i deboli, solo tesi e confusi. Kikyo teneva lo sguardo altrove, le braccia strette sul petto in una posa più rigida del solito. Tutte le previsioni di Trudy, esatte.

Naraku gli si mosse incontro – solo un singolo, rapido passo, forse per allontanarsi dalla ragazza che gli era ancora quasi addosso nell'immobilità dello stupore, ma pieno di quel nero e pericoloso nervosismo che solo un'aggressività trattenuta a stento avrebbe potuto creare, i pugni ancora stretti, gli occhi ancora infiammati di rabbia.

– Non posso crederci – sibilò, il volto duro e bianco come marmo, senza curarsi di tenere bassa la voce; poi si aprì in un sorriso che parve più il ringhio di un predatore, e parlò con un sarcasmo che aveva poco della solita soave ironia – E poi sarei io quello patetico.

Sesshomaru sentì il proprio animo incupirsi, ma non si fermò. Gli arrivò di fronte, a forse un passo, ed era pronto ad avanzare ancora, ma Naraku lo precedette: si avvicinò, benché scostandosi appena sulla sua sinistra, e in un lampo le loro spalle si stavano sfiorando.

Non abbastanza fuori dai piedi per tirare davvero dritto; non davvero davanti a lui. Rimaneva solo da voltare il capo per fissarlo negli occhi, come era successo a pranzo del giorno prima, eccetto che il sorriso di Naraku era cambiato fino alla radice.

La luce nelle sue pupille era la più oscura che lui avesse mai visto. Profonda, arrabbiata, priva di qualsiasi sfumatura che nascondesse quell'animo semplicemente crudele al di sotto; o forse quella pura, ferrea cattiveria era una sorta di strana e marcia sofferenza, ma poco aveva importanza.

– Mi domando se tu te ne renda conto – soffiò ancora quella voce, acciaio impregnato dal veleno di un'ironia spietata, affilata, per pugnalare dritto nel petto – Di quanto stai cadendo in basso, con questo.

Oh, Sesshomaru ci aveva pensato. A lungo. Se davvero volesse giocare quella carta, sfruttare un'immagine, premere su un'eco. Aveva perfino dato voce ai propri dubbi – ma suo padre era stato convincente.

Solo un dettaglio, che, d'altra parte, avrebbe potuto avere effetto come no. “ _Mai più_ ”, aveva promesso. Solo una volta, e in un contesto così privato dall'essere quasi segreto.

– Non ho idea di cosa tu stia insinuando – rispose piano, in un tono fermo e immobile come un mare senza vento, senza battere ciglio, senza neppure irrigidirsi per irritazione di sorta. I suoi occhi si curarono di parlare molto di più, e Naraku capì.

Non stava dicendo il vero, certo. Ma ciò non significava che stesse mentendo – solo trasmettendo un messaggio in trasparenza al di sotto delle parole, una constatazione, un avvertimento, quasi un codice: di cosa mai sarebbe stato possibile accusarlo? Di non volere i propri capelli a intralciarlo mentre combatteva? Sapevano entrambi che non era così, e Naraku era libero di svelarlo... se davvero ci teneva ad ammettere le proprie paure, esporsi in pieno sole, e soprattutto a essere smentito con facilità, non potendo avere uno straccio di prova concreta.

La semplice durezza della rabbia era quasi svanita dal suo volto, sostituita da una consapevolezza sorpresa e amara, da una frustrazione bruciante come fuoco, ma impotente; e alla fine giunse la resa, nella forma di un ghigno pregno di una sfumatura di divertimento che avrebbe terrorizzato chiunque altro – una minaccia, un insulto. Così attraente, così nero, così al di là di qualsiasi umana tinta di odio e meschino disprezzo.

E di colpo gli si avvicinò. Sfiorò la punta del suo naso con la propria, respirò sulle sue labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi in una minaccia vuota; ma Sesshomaru rimase immobile, senza neppure corrugare la fronte, né ritrarsi. Aveva già rotto il proprio proposito di ignorare del tutto o quasi quel bastardo fino all'inizio dei Giochi; era stata colpa sua, e ne era valsa la pena, certo, ma questo non significava dargli soddisfazione – nemmeno quando Naraku scoprì i propri denti, imitò un ringhio beffardo, si spinse all'improvviso di qualche millimetro più vicino, costringendolo a indietreggiare della medesima, misera distanza: un male necessario, non una dimostrazione di debolezza, non finché il suo viso rimaneva velato dal ghiaccio, non finché neppure un lampo di preoccupazione passava nei suoi occhi, e Naraku trovò un sorriso che aveva il sapore del ribollire della sconfitta.

– Succhiamelo, puttanella – sussurrò, così piano che nei deboli bisbiglii e fruscii irrequieti di un pubblico confuso e teso, benché a malapena capaci di scalfire il silenzio, nessun altro avrebbe potuto sentirlo. Le iridi in fiamme.

Tipico di chi davvero non aveva vie di scampo.

– Sai – disse Sesshomaru, in un gelido filo di voce – È vero. Sei tu quello patetico. Lo sarai sempre.

C'era di nuovo profonda rabbia in quegli occhi rossi come sangue scuro, ma vi si aggiunse lo spettro della consueta malizia, sensuale, tagliente. Naraku si ritrasse, e parve pronto a dire qualcos'altro, guardandolo con un sogghigno provocatorio e furioso; ma in quel momento la porta che dava sulla palestra si aprì: due guardie entrarono e si sistemarono ai suoi lati, lasciandola aperta. Ebbero appena il tempo di lanciare qualche sospettosa occhiata alla coppia di Tributi al centro dell'attenzione generale, quando una voce alta e chiara si fece sentire all'esterno della sala da pranzo.

– Sesshomaru Taisho, Distretto 1!

Un brivido passò lungo le sue braccia, e la vicinanza di Naraku non aveva nulla a che vedere con questo; Sesshomaru gli lanciò un'ultima, fredda, distaccata occhiata – imprimendo quel volto frustrato, bellissimo, minaccioso nel suo cervello –, e poi si diresse verso la porta senza esitare un istante di più.

Aveva cose più importanti di cui occuparsi.

 

 

 

Le tartine al fegato d'oca con olive nere erano le sue preferite, specie con quella spruzzatina di origano che non mancava mai! Non vedeva _l'ora_ , però, che arrivassero i primi piatti, e ancora meglio erano i _secondi_ , santo cielo. Come quel manzo potesse essere cucinato in maniera tanto deliziosa era un assoluto, meraviglioso mistero; le veniva l'acquolina in bocca pensando al sapore intenso, alla consistenza morbida, al sugo ricco di certi arrosti... non ne aveva mai abbastanza. Oh, se solo avesse potuto accompagnare tutto ciò alla vista di un _altro_ tipo di carne, sarebbe stata in paradiso. Ma le due bellezze dell'anno venivano dai primissimi Distretti, e non si potevano trattenere i singoli Tributi troppo a lungo. Purtroppo.

Cicy non avrebbe potuto essere più lieta di come l'edizione si prospettava, comunque. L'Arena era già pronta da un pezzo, naturalmente... la cosa più eccitante? L'idea su come costruirla per quell'anno era stata _sua_. Ed era rimasta in prima linea anche a metterne a punto i dettagli, in modo che fosse suggestiva, perfetta, _emozionante_ , piena di posticini interessanti; le persone che un giorno l'avrebbero visitata avrebbero conosciuto il suo nome al di sopra perfino di quello del capo degli Strateghi: _splendido_. Rimaneva solo da assicurarsi che le morti dei Tributi fossero molto, molto, molto spettacolari, in modo che tutti impazzissero dalla voglia di andare a vedere di persona dove fossero avvenute, no? Oh, si sarebbe impegnata anche per quello. Almeno uno di quei due splendidi giovani sarebbe stato pianto e rimpianto dall'intera Capitol, quindi era certa di avere almeno una singola attrazione assicurata; entrambi, poi, sarebbe stato idilliaco – terribilmente triste, sì, specie per quell'affascinante gentiluomo che Hyou Taisho era, e un _grandissimo_ spreco, ma il Presidente Snow sarebbe stato soddisfatto di aver ricordato a tutti come fosse capace di distruggere anche la più vigorosa e fiorente gioventù dei Distretti, e i cittadini avrebbero imparato ad amare l'inaspettato Vincitore o Vincitrice in fretta, lo facevano sempre. Comunque andassero le cose, per Cicy non esisteva un risultato negativo. Meraviglioso, no?

Horatius fece un paio di cenni per guadagnarsi l'attenzione generale; lei si pulì un angolo della bocca dai residui di una golosa tartina usando un tovagliolo di seta.

– Tutti pronti? – domandò l'uomo, guardandosi attorno. C'era chi si stava sistemando la tunica viola sulle spalle, chi stava ancora scambiando qualche parola con un vicino, chi, come Julius e Aleena, stava riorganizzando i propri appunti; ma in un modo o nell'altro ciascuno di loro annuì, e si fece più vicino alla ringhiera da cui avrebbero osservato le sessioni private. Una serie piuttosto lunga di persone, tutte fianco a fianco, perché certo nessuno voleva perdersi alcun dettaglio dell'inizio delle esibizioni restandosene in seconda fila.

Cicy riuscì ad assicurarsi un posto accanto a Horatius stesso, piuttosto emozionata. Il figlio di Taisho era proprio il primo! Non aveva idea di cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare di sorprendente, ormai, dopo tutto ciò che aveva già mostrato, ma era sempre una tale _delizia_ vedere quella sua splendida figura. I complimenti che non dovevano essere piovuti sul padre, riguardo a quell'erede così eccezionale...

– Molto bene – disse Horatius ad alta voce – Cominciamo.

Un cenno, e un paio di guardie si affrettarono a entrare nella sala da pranzo dei Tributi. Un terzo uomo, sulla balconata come gli Strateghi, ma in posizione più defilata, si schiarì la gola.

– Sesshomaru Taisho, Distretto 1!

Cicy era così impaziente che quella decina di secondi che trascorsero prima che la porta si riaprisse le sembrò lunga tanto quanto l'attesa per un favoloso banchetto – quel ragazzo era _così_ attraente che la metafora non era neppure tanto _metafora_ , vero? E alla fine qualcuno entrò.

Dissipando all'istante qualsiasi timore, pensiero, possibilità di noia, o prevedibilità. Avrebbe potuto essere un momento come tanti altri, ma si rivelò l'intero opposto: l'inizio di un sogno. Breve, ineffabile, e splendido.

Gli Strateghi trattennero il fiato uno dopo l'altro lungo la fila. Cicy batté le palpebre un paio di volte, attonita, per cercare di uscire da quella sorta di allucinazione che sembrava averla colpita tutto d'un tratto; ma no, rimaneva lì, come un fantasma.

Per essere precisi, era una memoria. Un ricordo, di quando una ragazza sognante ed estasiata aveva guardato un eroe scendere in una savana a testa alta, bellissimo e più fiero del leone che sarebbe riuscito a uccidere; aveva pianto e sospirato per le sue tragiche vicende d'amore, lo aveva desiderato come solo l'ardore e l'ingenuità della gioventù portano a bramare; lo aveva ammirato, acclamato, adorato, e ora lui era di nuovo lì, come intoccato dagli anni, muscoloso, forte, pronto a combattere. Un'illusione, certo, ma più bella della realtà stessa.

Incredibile. _Incredibile_. Incredibile quanto quel ragazzo somigliasse al padre, con i capelli raccolti in quella perfetta coda di cavallo. Era sempre stato evidente che fossero molto vicini a essere due gocce d'acqua, certo, ma quello era un altro livello: il mondo aveva trovato i suoi fantomatici fiocchi di neve identici. Impossibile, eppure eccoli là. La distanza nel tempo e la suggestione giocavano in quella partita, forse, e messi fianco a fianco quel giorno stesso genitore e figlio si sarebbero potuti distinguere chiaramente, ma era... incredibile. Un sussurro del destino: “ _Questo sangue ha la forza di sopravvivere, come ha già fatto in passato_ ”, mormorava. Era all'improvviso scontato, ovvio che vincesse? Oh, no. Erano gli Hunger Games. Ma in quell'istante non esisteva cosa al mondo che Cicy credesse e desiderasse di più.

Il ragazzo camminò, e gli occhi lo seguirono come incantati da un sortilegio, ipnotizzati; e perfino il portamento era lo stesso, oh, sì, Cicy sarebbe stata pronta a giurarlo. Il modo in cui afferrò la spada più bella tra tutte, o così pareva, proporzionata a lui e scintillante; l'assoluta sicurezza con cui iniziò e continuò a maneggiarla, muovendosi tra i manichini messi a disposizione senza compiere un singolo passo esagerato o ridicolo o sbagliato, non importava quanto vicini l'uno all'altro gli attrezzi fossero; una danza, quasi, per via di quanto lo spettacolo era fluido ed elegante, ma lontana dall'essere affettata, lontana da qualsiasi idea che non fosse potenza; la maniera in cui affrontava gli ostacoli sul suo cammino, saltando sui gradini delle postazioni con la naturalezza di un respiro; quella coda di capelli argentei ondeggiante sulle sue spalle, quelle gambe lunghe e affusolate, quel viso chiaro attraversato soltanto da una concentrazione ferma, determinata e priva di emozioni; una personalità diversa, più fredda, che impediva alle due immagini di sovrapporsi troppo e di far sorgere i sospetti di una recita; somiglianze e differenze, distanza e vicinanza: un quadro così _evocativo_ che quando il giovane si fermò, al centro della stanza, a testa alta, la spada lungo il fianco, Cicy provò la tentazione di piangere.

Voleva di più. Voleva ammirare quella bellezza _per sempre_. Ma lui piegò la testa in avanti di qualche centimetro in un inchino di ringraziamento distaccato e impassibile, e poi si avviò verso l'uscita senza battere ciglio, riponendo la propria arma su uno scaffale senza neppure fermarsi, e ciò che si lasciò alle spalle fu un silenzio completo e attonito.

Sette minuti durati una vita intera.

Cicy si voltò verso Horatius, e lesse nei suoi occhi ciò che lei stava pensando: era come se fosse già tutto finito, per quel giorno.

Cos'altro c'era da vedere, ancora? Cosa poteva oltrepassare _quello_? Cosa poteva essere superiore a un destino così assurdamente generoso con una sola e singola creatura?

– Avrei giurato che fosse Taisho – mormorò il capo degli Strateghi – Se solo non fosse stato per l'espressione.

– È tutto ciò che il pubblico cerca – disse Aleena, all'altro fianco di Cicy – Non così simile da essere scontato, ma...

Il mormorio sulla balconata divenne sempre più forte, mentre più e più Strateghi si riscuotevano dal torpore e provavano il desiderio di condividere qualcosa della loro meraviglia, fino a quando ogni parola divenne ridondante, ripetuta mille volte – perfetto. Grandioso. Un dono del fato per quell'edizione, perché il rifulgere del sangue versato dalla capitale fosse più splendente che mai, sotto gli occhi rapiti dell'intera Panem. E da questo pensiero nacque una decisione unanime come poche di solito ve ne erano, in anticipo rispetto a quanto la normale procedura non avrebbe previsto, ma come impedirlo? Come trattenere un giudizio così ovvio, così spontaneo, nella mente di tutti? Perfino Horatius fu costretto a cedere.

– Questo non significa – aggiunse però, serio, quando tutti ebbero annuito, applaudito, sorriso – Che le cose per lui saranno troppo semplici.

– Ma nemmeno troppo complesse – osservò Miranda.

– Sapremo fare le giuste scelte – sentenziò Petrus, solenne – Come sempre.

Un nuovo giro di cenni d'assenso.

Oh, sì: gli Strateghi conoscevano l'equilibrio giusto per creare la disperazione.

In quanto a Cicy, davvero non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa desiderare – se la morte di quell'angelo, o la sua gloriosa vittoria. Sinceramente? La sua semplice esistenza bastava e avanzava, ormai. La fama _per lei_ era garantita al cento per cento, anzi, mille per mille. Anche se, certo, avere una seconda possibilità di arrivare a un Taisho, per quanto diverso dal primo... magari parlare con il Presidente Snow, organizzare qualche segreto, _intimo_ incontro con quel corpo giovane e vibrante di vita, scoprire il fuoco al di là del ghiaccio... chissà...

– Abi Karasu, Distretto 1! – annunciò l'assistente sulla balconata.

Ah, quella perenne imbronciata. Quella che non avrebbe visto un singolo sponsor neppure se fosse stata la persona più accattivante del mondo, figuriamoci se continuava così.

La porta si stava aprendo quando Cicy voltò le spalle alla palestra e si diresse verso i tavoli, per servirsi di qualche altro antipasto. Se anche si fosse persa qualcosa, non avrebbe avuto granché importanza, ma di certo non voleva fare lo stesso con il bel fusto che sarebbe arrivato subito dopo, no? L'unico che avesse una remota possibilità di superare quella meravigliosa esibizione che ancora le danzava di fronte agli occhi. Molti altri Strateghi dovettero pensarla come lei, perché ci fu un certo affollamento attorno alle portate, e ben pochi rimasero al bancone tutto il tempo.

Quando Cicy vi tornò, la ragazza stava cercando di squarciare l'aria con tutta la rabbia e la forza che aveva in corpo, a quanto pareva, un'espressione livida sul volto. Buona tecnica, come al solito, ma nulla di che, o così appariva lì per lì. Cicy era più interessata alle tartine. Il punteggio sarebbe stato altino, con ogni probabilità, ma poco aveva importanza.

Rimase lì molto più a lungo di quanto tutti loro avrebbero voluto, al punto da annoiarli. Molti si misero a parlare delle aspettative che avevano per i successivi Tributi; quando gettò la sua corta spada per terra come una furia e corse fuori come pronta a dare la caccia a ciò che più odiava al mondo, fu un sollievo.

E non a caso gli Strateghi si zittirono. Si voltarono verso Horatius, bramosi di qualcosa che valesse la pena guardare, senza molto di cui discutere, e lui si affrettò a dare il segnale – l'attenzione, già mille volte più alta, da zero a mille in pochi secondi, e non c'era bisogno di chiedersi il perché. Cicy si aggrappò alla ringhiera, affamata, e non di olive.

– Naraku Saimyosho, Distretto 2!

Per fortuna, non si fece attendere troppo.

Ci fu qualche sospiro lungo la fila, mentre il giovane avanzava. Le donne, un paio di uomini.

Non importava quanto bene ormai lo conoscessero: quel suo modo di camminare rimaneva pura seduzione, senza nulla di femmineo, nulla di ridicolo, nulla di imperfetto. Era _così_ alto e ben costruito. Così sicuro di sé, e sfuggente. Capelli troppo splendidi per essere veri. E quell'accenno di sorriso sul volto bianco come neve, reso ancora più pallido dagli abiti scuri come la notte, quell'occhiolino alla volta della balconata, quel cenno di saluto, un poco impertinente, un poco irrispettoso, tremendamente seducente.

Si guardò attorno, con una strana noncuranza, con una flemma meravigliosa, quasi come se essere lì non gli interessasse davvero, come se quello non fosse uno degli eventi più importanti per la sua vittoria, come se avesse tutto già in tasca e non dovesse preoccuparsene. Alla fine, vide la corta lama che la ragazza del Distretto 1 aveva abbandonato sul pavimento, e si diresse proprio verso di essa. La raccolse da terra con eleganza – neppure un tintinnio nel completo silenzio della palestra semi-vuota –, la tenne tra le mani, iniziò a studiarla, rigirandosela tra i palmi, osservandola senza fretta.

Oh, su una cosa aveva ragione: il pubblico e le ragazze amavano i ribelli, o quelli che fingevano o credevano di esserlo. Cicy, personalmente, adorava quella calma tesa, minacciosa, sottile tanto quanto quella gelida, spietata e incrollabile di Sesshomaru Taisho, ma sapeva bene che c'erano Strateghi che trovavano quella sua aria di beffardo, ostentato mistero più irritante che fascinosa – viscida, dicevano. E stavano iniziando di nuovo a mormorarselo tra di loro, quei guastafeste, per l'ennesima volta, rovinando lo spettacolo; stava giusto per voltarsi e sibilare loro di stare zitti – era il secondo Tributo più importante, insomma! –, ma grazie al cielo decise di trattenersi un fatale istante di più. E anche così, fu _fortunata_ a vedere.

Un momento prima, la testa del ragazzo era bassa, ancora intenta ad analizzare chissà cosa in una mera spada; quello dopo, si era girata di scatto di lato, e la mano sinistra si era stretta attorno all'elsa; un ultimo battito di ciglia, un sibilo, un lampo, e l'arma era conficcata al centro di un bersaglio distante dieci metri.

Oh, quello _sì_ che ammutolì anche i più scettici critici. Se quel braccio sinistro non fosse stato teso nella direzione in cui la lama era volata, sarebbe quasi stato difficile indovinare cosa fosse successo di preciso.

Naraku Saimyosho non si era mai mosso con tale velocità prima di allora. Mai. E cos'era quella novità di usare la mano sinistra? In pubblico aveva sempre usato solo la destra. Nondimeno, la precisione non era stata scalfita di un millimetro.

Cicy provò un brivido di delizia.

– Subdolo bastardo – sussurrò Aleena, accanto a lei, e con un'evidente traccia di ammirazione nella voce.

Il bel fusto si voltò verso la balconata, un sogghigno più lieve del solito su un volto appena ombroso – un aperto avviso, un messaggio che avrebbe fatto tremare i suoi avversari: _sapeva_ di essere crudele. E lo adorava, e lo sfruttava.

Fece un occhiolino, e con il braccio ancora sollevato verso sinistra si piegò in un inchino ampio, sfrontato, aggiungendovi perfino qualche svolazzo. Qualcuno accennò a una risatina divertita, d'approvazione, e quando lui si risollevò c'era una scintilla soddisfatta e nera in quello sguardo distante e oscuro, in quel perfido sorriso. Un'ultima, effimera provocazione, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso l'uscita, senza aggiungere nulla di più.

Per chiunque altro, o in una differente edizione, delle azioni così semplici non avrebbero sortito pressoché alcun effetto – sarebbero potute essere perfino deludenti. Ma Cicy era elettrizzata, e così molti dei suoi colleghi, i cui commenti esplosero più in fretta, più concitati di quelli di Taisho stesso.

Avevano pensato che Saimyosho avesse già mostrato tutto quello che fosse in grado di fare, ma erano stati ingannati, forse. Era davvero possibile che si fosse tenuto al di sotto delle proprie capacità _per tutto il tempo_ , riuscendo comunque a impressionare tutti i suoi nemici? Era davvero ambidestro? O li aveva beffati _solo in quel momento_ , mostrando un picco di velocità e abilità che in realtà nell'Arena, in situazioni di stress e difficile concentrazione, non sarebbe stato facile raggiungere? Oh, aveva fatto la giusta scelta, nel non eseguire nient'altro: avrebbe chiarito dei dubbi, anziché lasciarli aperti, a corrodere gli Strateghi, a tormentarli di domande e della voglia di vedere di più.

_Dovevano_ tenerli vivi entrambi finché non si fossero scontrati, pensava Cicy. Ne era certa. Ne sarebbe scaturito uno degli scontri più favolosi della storia degli Hunger Games. Ma anche in quel momento continuava a esistere scetticismo, tra alcuni dei suoi colleghi – e altri erano leggermente seccati da tanta sfrontatezza. E quando qualcuno ricordò a tutti quello che Taisho aveva fatto, al confronto, un poco dell'entusiasmo si raffreddò – benché non ci si dovesse dimenticare quanto la suggestione fosse importante in  _entrambi_ i casi.  _Tutti e due_ avevano giocato non pulito, per non dire sporco, a ben pensarci. Le discussioni finali per i punteggi sarebbero state accese.

Semplicemente splendido.

Ebbero il tempo di perdersi in chiacchiere più a lungo di quanto non fosse normale, vista la brevità imprevista di quella sessione, ma alla fine Horatius impose che si proseguisse. Solo un paio di persone tornarono ai tavoli mentre  _Kagura Boulear, Distretto 2!_ veniva chiamata nella palestra, e tra loro non c'era Cicy. L'interesse che lei e gli altri provavano per quella ragazza non era neppure paragonabile a quello per i due super-favoriti, ma comunque... era bella e affascinante, si era offerta Volontaria e sembrava avere un'alleanza solida con il proprio carismatico compagno di viaggio: valeva almeno qualcosa.

Era enigmatica, anche. Il suo volto aveva qualcosa della fierezza di Taisho e un pizzico dell'irriverenza di Saimyosho, se si guardava con attenzione. E i suoi preparatori la truccavano sempre con estrema cura, era chiaro, bastava guardare quell'ombretto perfetto sulle sue palpebre e quello stupendo rossetto intonato ai suoi occhi – i Mentori non intendevano ignorarla, si poteva dedurre, ma erano pronti a dedicarle attenzione se opportuno e necessario.

Ciò che scelse di fare fu dirigersi verso i coltelli da lancio e procurarsene una buona manciata; poi si allontanò un poco dalla postazione, probabilmente per esibirsi in qualcosa di – in teoria – più spettacolare degli esercizi standard che anche gli altri Tributi avevano imparato nei giorni precedenti. E, per onor del vero, non deluse: la cosa si rivelò piuttosto interessante.

Anziché limitarsi a scagliare i coltelli in modo classico, ossia da ferma, in linea retta, ben presto cambiò ritmo: Cicy non era esperta abbastanza da spiegare come facesse, sebbene sospettando che avesse qualcosa a che fare con il polso, e con le torsioni del corpo, e anche con l'ottimo bilanciamento delle armi che Capitol offriva, ma, per certo, la punta si conficcava al centro del bersaglio anche quando la ragazza era decisamente più a destra o più a sinistra del normale, o correndo avanti e indietro. Per quanto privo di scopo potesse sembrare tutto quel movimento in quel contesto, molti Strateghi annuirono tra sé: nell'Arena era ben difficile restarsene immobili nel bel mezzo di un combattimento. Servivano agilità, destrezza e rapidità per padroneggiare davvero il lancio dei coltelli come vero strumento d'offesa, e quella fanciulla li stava dimostrando, con fermezza e concentrazione invidiabili. Continuò per il tempo necessario a dare prova di essere pressoché infallibile, e quindi si congedò.

Non male, non male. Chissà cosa avrebbe potuto combinare, una volta che si fosse messa in gara davvero. Quasi impossibile vederla vincitrice in uno scontro diretto con i due ragazzi precedenti, ma in caso qualche incidente volesse portare la buona sorte a sorriderle... il pubblico ne sarebbe rimasto affascinato, sì, sì.

– Hitoji Hojo, Distretto 3!

Tempo per sgranocchiare qualcos'altro. Quel ragazzo era una tale nullità che Cicy trascorse la sua intera esibizione ad assicurarsi di non aver mancato nulla di goloso.

– Kagome Higurashi, Distretto 3!

La fanciulletta fragile, vero? Carina, bei capelli, ma così comune. La guardarono distratti mentre riusciva a scoccare con un arco qualche buona freccia, molto vicino ai centri dei bersagli – ma da distanza standard, e non senza evidente sforzo. “ _Tanti auguri, piccola_ ”.

– Byakuya Mugen, Distretto 4!

Mhm, sì, quel giovane e la sua compagna meritavano un po' di attenzione in più. Volontari, no? Potevano avere l'onore di un silenzio quasi completo.

Guardare quello strano ragazzo maneggiare una spada sottile come una katana non fece che rafforzare la convinzione, in Cicy, che Sesshomaru Taisho fosse perfetto. Come? Beh, entrambi avevano grazia, ma quello davanti ai suoi occhi in quel momento era l'esempio di quanto essa potesse essere affettata, strana, leziosa, quasi l'intento fosse creare graziosi disegni con una lama anziché combattere e uccidere. Azioni belle, impeccabili, ma non abbastanza veloci, in sua opinione. Che stranezza. Così difficile leggere quel volto pallido – regolare, pulito, ma troppo strano per essere attraente.

– Yura Locks, Distretto 4!

Si era parlato di stranezze?

Cielo, quanto era  _inappropriata_ , quella ragazzina. La scollatura della sua maglietta era così volgarmente bassa, i pantaloncini così corti, e il suo sorriso da maliziosa bambina alla balconata così fastidioso, anche se qualche uomo sogghignò di rimando. Oh, insomma! La seduzione era un'arma lecita, ma la decenza era un dovere. In quel momento, Cicy si stava un po' dimenticando del proprio desiderio non solo metaforico e non davvero recondito di avere sotto le mani Saimyosho o Taisho in privato, magari nudi, magari su un letto.

Usando corde di diverso genere, la smorfiosa creò una rete dall'apparenza solida e resistente dal nulla in un tempo davvero rapido, e poi utilizzò la postazione delle trappole per mostrare come l'avrebbe impiegata – sul fondo di una buca, o facendola piombare dall'alto grazie a un semplice, ingegnoso meccanismo. Per tutto il tempo si curò di chinarsi bene in avanti, lasciando troppo poco spazio all'immaginazione, ma la qualità del lavoro fu impeccabile.

Un altro occhiolino, un bacio al volo frivolo e teatrale, e le sue gambe bianche svanirono dietro all'uscita.

C'era chi faceva battute, e chi notava con saggezza che la bravura mostrata dalla coppia in diversi campi era notevole, ma non sufficiente, non contro chi il fato li aveva messi contro. A nessuno piacevano davvero – ma anche il mistero poteva essere premiato. In qualche modo se la sarebbero cavati coi punteggi, Cicy capì. Da parte sua, non tifava per loro, quasi per nulla.

– Shippo Kitsune, Distretto 5!

Cominciavano i bambini. Quel piccoletto dai capelli rossi era terribilmente adorabile, e riuscì a superare un paio di percorsi a ostacoli semplici senza mai inciampare o cadere, ma i commenti finivano lì.

– Kanna Glassier, Distretto 5!

Anche quella piccina era molto graziosa, così pallida, così pura, così fragile. Tentò di esibirsi brandendo un coltello, ma la maggior parte degli Strateghi ridacchiò, o sbuffò annoiata. Valore? Poco meno di zero, anche se avrebbero dovuto riconoscerle il bel visetto.

– Koga Fang, Distretto 6!

Ecco, lì le cose si facevano un po' più interessanti, e non solo perché i camerieri stavano iniziando a servire le portate principali sui tavoli del banchetto. Cioè, molto era per quello, sì, ma il giovanotto sarebbe stato molto affascinante se solo la concorrenza non fosse stata così spietata. Chiacchierando con Miranda, Cicy lo tenne d'occhio mentre correva sui percorsi a ostacoli molto meglio del bimbo di poco prima, più veloce e più agile, e pure tenendo un pugnale o qualcosa del genere in mano. Ben fatto, ben fatto... anche se rientrava nella categoria della media, per una Stratega lì da cinque anni consecutivi. Quindi, quali erano i manicaretti di cui sentiva il profumo?

– Kirara Neko, Distretto 6!

– Kohaku Scyth, Distretto 7!

– Eri Asugi, Distretto 7!

Santo. Cielo. Il risotto speziato ai funghi minacciava di darle alla testa tanto quanto il vino eccellente servito con esso. E quei delicati ravioli coperti di cremosa panna? E le lasagne al ragù di cervo? Molto più importanti di quei tre ragazzini che a malapena sapevano tenere in mano un giocattolo, men che meno un'arma – non che Cicy li stesse davvero guardando, o vi avesse mai dedicato reale attenzione durante tutta la durata degli allenamenti, ma era molto sicura del proprio giudizio, così come era sicura che i secondi che stavano per arrivare l'avrebbero davvero portata direttamente in paradiso.

– Jakotsu Redrop, Distretto 8!

Parecchie teste si voltarono, alcuni ridacchiarono e puntarono il dito – quei quattro o cinque soliti personaggi che amavano più bere che mangiare. Anche Cicy trovava molto divertente quel trio di nomi assurdamente simili – e stavano insieme tutto il tempo, non era delizioso? –, e quello lì non era il suo preferito, ma neppure quello che le piaceva di meno. Giusto in mezzo, già! Sembrava simpatico, sì, nulla da dire in proposito, con quel sorrisetto sempre così malizioso, anche se non era davvero il suo tipo. Lo guardò muoversi con una certa destrezza usando una spada, ne fu soddisfatta, corse a servirsi un ultimo piatto di risotto.

Perché, malgrado tutto, ognuno di loro sapeva bene di non potersi perdere la sessione successiva per nulla al mondo. Si era già persi _troppo_ , da parte di...

– Kikyo Miko, Distretto 8!

L'allegria del banchetto non poteva svanire del tutto, ma si attenuò giusto un po', mentre il gruppo si addensava di nuovo sulla balconata, con un picco di attenzione decisamente notevole per un Tributo da uno dei Distretti più miseri e insignificanti.

La ragazza invisibile era vestita e truccata di nero, come di consueto. Perfino Cicy, che proprio non aveva nessuna perversione verso il proprio sesso – i suoi gusti erano da sempre tutti per sensuali, muscolosi giovani, oh sì... perfino lei, stava pensando, perfino lei capiva che quella fanciulla era molto più bella della media, e non solo per la pelle bianchissima, per la stoffa tesa su un seno proporzionato ma invidiabile, no. Era quel suo sguardo freddo e distante ed elegante, il muoversi dei suoi capelli lucidi e perfetti, la postura dignitosa della sua schiena – così strano, che uno di quegli sporchi lavoratori conoscesse un po' di serie buone maniere! Sembrava proprio una modella, poco ma sicuro. Forse aiutava gli uomini a capire come le signore si sentissero davvero in presenza di Taisho e viceversa, mhm? Solo, non era _così_ bella, _così_ irraggiungibile, e _men che meno_ così _famosa_ , o così impeccabile in ogni dettaglio... o questo era quanto avevano potuto vedere, almeno.

Sfilò di fronte ai loro occhi, a testa alta, quasi sprezzante. Raggiunse la postazione del tiro con l'arco.

Cicy vide con la coda dell'occhio i propri colleghi sbirciare confusi i propri appunti – sì, nemmeno lei se la ricordava mai vicina a quel posto, ma forse se l'era solo persa, schiva e silenziosa com'era... o forse no?

Per un momento – un eccezionale momento – calò del vero silenzio, mentre la ragazza afferrava un arco leggero e si preparava a scoccare. Bellissima forma, bellissima posizione – gli occhi scuri socchiusi nel prendere la mira, un sibilo, e una freccia nel perfetto centro di un bersaglio piuttosto distante.

Ci furono cenni d'assenso, esclamazioni di stupore. Gli uomini già brilli risero e batterono le mani, entusiasti, e poi ripresero a bere. In quanto a Cicy, rimase a guardare per vedere un altro paio di ottimi colpi, poi se ne tornò allegramente a osservare i secondi che stavano facendo la loro entrata in scena. Oh, era impressionata, sì, lo era: pareva che fosse il caso di mettere quell'arco che avevano voluto evitare alla Cornucopia, per muovere un po' le acque, dare un'avversaria insidiosa ai due ragazzi invincibili – il corpo a corpo era diverso da affrontare un viscido, distante tiratore, no? Specie se non si era _al corrente_ del pericolo nascosto. Emozionante. Meraviglioso. La fanciulla pallida ed eterea le piaceva, come vincitrice alternativa per la sua preziosissima Arena. Non vedeva l'ora di assistere all'intervista, poi! Ma una freccia, per quanto diretta in maniera grandiosa, rimaneva solo una freccia. La sessione le aveva già detto tutto quello che poteva dirle – cosa che non si poteva dire per le nuove pietanze fumanti.

Horatius rimase a parlare con tre delle persone che gli erano rimaste accanto molto a lungo, prima che il Tributo successivo fosse chiamato.

– Suikotsu Hyde, Distretto 9!

Quel giovanotto era carino e maturo, ma avrebbe fatto meglio a mostrare un po' più di energia: se la cavava coi coltelli ed era parte della coincidenza più fortuita mai accaduta nella storia degli Hunger Games – beh, forse escludendo la sfortuna di Hyou Taisho, a ben pensarci, di cui tutti stavano riparlando in quei giorni, e in cui il figlio non c'entrava, ma erano comunque eventi così lontani nel tempo che il paragone era ben difficile. “ _Se hai delle possibilità, non buttarle via sembrando solo un bravo ragazzo_ ”, Cicy pensava. Poteva andare con le contadinelle di campagna, ma non con il fascino che tutto il resto del mondo voleva! Possibile che nessuno dei suoi due Mentori glielo avesse detto? La maggior parte dei commenti fu annoiata e un pizzico delusa, quando tutto quello che fece fu davvero maneggiare un paio di pugnali con bravura e nessuna sana cattiveria.

– Rin Prime, Distretto 9!

Povero, povero Horatius, che doveva stare più o meno attento a proprio tutte le sessioni, anche quelle più inutili. Cicy se ne rimase a chiacchierare con Nicolas lasciando cucinare deliziosi, delicatissimi bocconi di filetto nel brodo bollente di una fonduta; in seguito le sarebbe stato detto che la bambina, lacrime sulle guance, era a malapena riuscita a fare un pasticcio color fango sul proprio braccino. A malapena. Che disastro. Era facilissimo prevedere quando sarebbe morta: in tre giorni esatti, chiaro. Non c'era verso che potesse andare oltre il massacro della Cornucopia, affatto.

– Inuyasha Kizu, Distretto 10!

Quel ragazzo, invece, la faceva sorridere. Così adorabilmente imbronciato e impulsivo. Le pareva di averlo visto, da distante, affrontare a testa alta Saimyosho per un paio di secondi: coraggioso, senza dubbio. Chissà cosa avrebbe potuto combinare in una schermaglia contro quel principe che Taisho era... non molto, in realtà, visto che l'entusiasmo e l'istinto rubavano davvero troppo alla tecnica e all'abilità, in lui, quando usava una spada. Comunque, di solito Cicy non era una grande appassionata dell'insalata di pollo, ma _quella_ era _divina_.

– Ayame Greenleaf, Distretto 10!

Forse la più bellina delle ragazze debolucce – Cicy avrebbe _ucciso_ per avere quel rosso così grazioso come colore naturale dei propri capelli, e per degli occhi così verdi. Peccato che i Giochi non si potessero vincere solo così, vero? E che quei buoni calci in cui si stava esibendo probabilmente non avessero la forza di creare nemmeno un livido sugli addominali di roccia di _certi_ manzi. E in ogni caso avrebbe dovuto vedersela con la tiratrice misteriosa, e con la migliore amica di Saimyosho, e forse con qualcun'altra, che in quel momento non le veniva in mente. Interessante come tanti di quei corpi fossero destinati a diventare solo cenere tanto in fretta... oh, ma meglio non pensarci proprio _allora_ , o le si sarebbe rovinato l'appetito, e non poteva permetterselo – non quando stava per arrivare il suo bocconcino segreto, e ancora una volta non parlava solo di cibo.

– Bankotsu Cross, Distretto 11!

_Quello_ era il suo preferito dei tre omonimi! Così _esotico_ , così attraente! Le portava alla mente il sole caldo del suo Distretto, la frutta succosa e dolce che avrebbe guarnito i dolci a cui sarebbe stato molto presto riservato qualche tavolo proprio lì accanto. In tutta onestà, era un gran piacere vedere quelle sue spalle lasciate nude dalla canottiera blu scuro, e quello fu il motivo principale per cui Cicy rimase tutto il tempo alla balconata, un po' sognante e un po' allegra per il vino; sentì commenti riguardo all'abilità che stava mostrando nel roteare un'alabarda senza perdere l'equilibrio né ferirsi, padroneggiandola molto meglio di quanto ci si potesse aspettare da un ragazzino di sedici anni che non doveva aver mai toccato un'arma prima di allora; annuì sorridendo, chiedendosi se fosse maturo anche in altri ambiti, o se i lineamenti giovani nascondessero una vera innocenza da esplorare. Era forse il vincitore alternativo che più bramava, ma fu brava a non esclamarlo ad alta voce, vero? Era un peccato che anche quello dovesse finire...

– Sango Hirai, Distretto 11!

Oh, già, era lei un'altra delle belle ragazze. Ma dopo lo spettacolo del suo amichetto, Cicy non poteva proprio essere entusiasta, no, non importava che sembrasse aver riunito un gruppo di sei Tributi attorno a sé, quali coppiette avesse messo insieme, se fosse in una coppietta, o quanto fosse brava nell'usare bastoni in combattimento: non era abbastanza, per lei. Nulla, quasi, in confronto ai semifreddi e alle torte al cioccolato, alla vaniglia e alla fragola.

– Miroku Ninto, Distretto 12!

Beh, ecco perché lui e quella di prima si piacevano: pareva che le loro esibizioni fossero state identiche, o quasi, visto che avevano scelto lo stesso attrezzo. Pareva, perché del Distretto 12 a Cicy proprio non interessava nulla, e si lasciò riferire anziché guardare in prima persona.

– Yuka Nono, Distretto 12!

L'unica cosa negativa era che presto tutto il banchetto sarebbe svanito. Cosa avesse fatto quella ragazza? Nessuna idea, e perfino Horatius si unì ai tavoli per un ultimo boccone di macedonia fresca prima ancora che la palestra chiudesse per un nuovo, lungo anno.

Come al solito, sarebbe stato lasciato passare un po' di tempo, tra la fine delle sessioni e la vera stesura dei punteggi, per digerire alcol e portate: almeno quella parte del lavoro doveva essere fatta con attenzione, no? Alimentare quali sogni, distruggere quali speranze, dove dirigere gli sponsor, quali sospetti suscitare, come stuzzicare il pubblico? C'era solo una certezza, ed era Taisho; per il resto, ci sarebbe stato da pensare. Per la maggior parte, le aspettative non erano state né deluse né stravolte. La verità era solo nel futuro, e per quello bisognava lavorare con astuzia.

In modo che l'edizione fosse perfetta, perfetta, perfetta. Lo spettacolo di morte più emozionante di sempre, dall'inizio alla fine; una tragedia più calda del sangue stesso, pensò Cicy, leccandosi le labbra.

Era proprio il caso di iniziare a costruire sulle fondamenta del destino.

 

 

 

 

32° Hunger Games – Giorno /

 

– _Ventiquattro Tributi ancora in vita–_

 

1\. Sesshomaru Taisho – Abi Karasu  
2\. Naraku Saimyosho – Kagura Boulear

3\. Hitoji Hojo – Kagome Higurashi

4\. Byakuya Mugen – Yura Locks

5\. Shippo Kitsune – Kanna Glassier

6\. Koga Fang – Kirara Neko

7\. Kohaku Scyth – Eri Asugi

8\. Jakotsu Redrop – Kikyo Miko

9\. Suikotsu Hyde – Rin Prime

10\. Inuyasha Kizu – Ayame Greenleaf

11\. Bankotsu Cross – Sango Hirai

12\. Miroku Ninto – Yuka Nono

 

 

_E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore._

 


	11. Trudy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona Pasqua a tutti quanti! Eccomi qui con un nuovo, immenso capitolo, e con il consiglio di godervi le (piccole) gioie di questa fanfic finché siete in tempo. XD scherzi a parte, spero che colei che dà il nome a questo capitolo non si attiri troppo bashing, e che nel complesso la storia continui a essere di vostro gradimento. Buona lettura!

Ignaro di cosa fosse in procinto di accadere durante le sessioni di tutti gli altri Tributi, e tale sarebbe sempre rimasto, Sesshomaru prese l'ascensore per salire all'appartamento del Distretto 1.

In verità, la curiosità non lo tormentava quasi per nulla: per prima cosa, dubitava che eccezionali cambiamenti potessero avvenire all'improvviso in quelle persone che aveva osservato e in qualche modo conosciuto per giorni interi; certo, qualcosa di Kikyo sarebbe potuto venire allo scoperto, ma non c'era nulla che si potesse fare al riguardo eccetto prestare massima attenzione nell'Arena, come suo padre aveva già ribadito un paio di volte. In secondo luogo, quella sera i punteggi avrebbero parlato da sé, e in fondo essi erano tutto ciò che importava agli sponsor, all'oscuro dei fatti tanto quanto lui e chiunque non fosse uno Stratega. Terzo, la sua esibizione era stata un tale, spaventoso, eccezionale successo, che preoccuparsi o pensare ad altro non era nemmeno facile.

Nessuno poteva andare oltre quello che lui aveva fatto. Nessuno.

Quando varcò la soglia dell'appartamento, non aveva ancora sciolto i propri capelli sulle spalle. Ad attenderlo nel salotto appena oltre l'ingresso c'erano tutti e quattro i Mentori, impegnati a parlare tra di loro; e, quando si voltarono a guardarlo, suo padre fu il solo a non trasalire dallo stupore.

– _Woah!_ – fu la prima cosa che Sesshomaru udì, e anche se Trudy non fosse stata lì, in prima fila, gli occhi sgranati e un'espressione incredula sul viso, lui avrebbe ormai riconosciuto un'esclamazione del genere tra mille.

– Ok, io diserto la vita – arrivò invece la voce di Luke, così esageratamente rassegnata da suonare davvero piuttosto comica – Questo è troppo.

Perfino Veronica non poteva nascondere quanto fosse impressionata. Suo padre, invece, aveva solo un moderato, lieve, calmo, ma innegabile sorriso sulle labbra, e Sesshomaru ricambiò il suo sguardo senza tentare di nascondere quella tiepida e fiera soddisfazione che ribolliva fresca nel suo petto, mentre si andavano incontro l'uno all'altro come se fosse ciò che di più naturale esistesse al mondo.

– Allora? – chiese Taisho, senza affanno o ansia, ma senza nemmeno nascondere la propria curiosità, e sfumandola appena d'affetto – Com'è andata?

Per un singolo istante, uno solo – pensando alla pietosa scenata che Naraku aveva messo in piedi, al silenzio estasiato degli Strateghi, alla sensazione di sentirsi invincibile al pari di una leggenda anche se solo per uno spettacolo –, Sesshomaru provò la quasi sconosciuta, lievissima, flebile tentazione di sorridere. Ma passò in fretta, lasciando solo una rilassata impronta di calma sul suo viso.

– Bene – rispose con semplicità, sperando che il proprio umore così evidentemente migliore del solito descrivesse tutto il resto; tuttavia, quando suo padre sollevò un sopracciglio con aria a metà tra l'ironico e l'incalzante, capì di dover rincarare la dose almeno un poco – Benissimo.

E questo chiuse la partita. Sesshomaru era una persona da grandi pensieri e intenzioni, ma non da grandi parole, e chi lo aveva cresciuto ormai ne era più che mai cosciente: Taisho si concesse un sorriso più ampio, più sollevato, e fissando il figlio dritto negli occhi raggiunse la sua spalla con una mano, in una stretta che significava tanto quanto un abbraccio.

Pareva quasi felice.

Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, però, gli altri ragazzi si avvicinarono, e la risata di Trudy fu più cristallina e allegra che mai.

– Non finirete mai di sorprendermi – esclamò la giovane quando fu accanto a loro, un sorriso aperto e sincero sulle labbra, gli occhi brillanti di genuino entusiasmo – Cioè, come l'hai creato questo qui, boss? Con la fotocopiatrice?

“ _Non è proprio così che le cose funzionano..._ ”.

Così sciocco. Ma buffo, si poteva ammettere.

– Se posso offrire un consiglio... – iniziò invece Veronica, molto più calma e posata, ma senza nascondere una tinta di divertimento nel tono della propria voce – Liberati di quella coda in fretta, Sesshomaru. Prima che Ginger ti veda e abbia un infarto.

– Concordo! E poi siete inquietanti – sogghignò Luke, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, e facendogli l'occhiolino – In senso buono, eh.

Trudy rise, mentre Veronica e Taisho scuotevano la testa con indulgenza.

Era strano, essere circondati da così tanta, quasi spensierata allegria; non spiacevole, ma strano, in un caldo, incomprensibile modo. Sesshomaru trovò se stesso incerto tra il provare sollievo o un pizzico di rimpianto, quando suo padre calmò le acque con voce gentile, ma ferma, alla volta sua e di Trudy.

– Faremo bene a spostarci nell'altro salotto. Abi sarà qui fra poco, e loro devono lavorare con lei.

Veronica ritrovò la propria ombrosa serietà in poco meno di un battito di ciglia. Luke non poté nascondere un lampo di grigio dispiacere nei propri occhi, ma ebbe la prontezza di trasformarlo in un sospiro esagerato, drammatico, abbandonandosi un po' contro Sesshomaru come se gli mancassero le forze.

– Giusto, giusto – annuì, benché fosse piuttosto evidente che la leggerezza nel suo tono, stavolta, era forzata – La vostra regale perfezione qui in giro non aiuterebbe.

– Più che altro, non è saggio mostrarsi al settimo cielo proprio di fronte a lei – corresse Taisho, piatto – Buona fortuna.

– Ci servirà.

Mentre Luke si staccava da lui, ricomponendosi, Sesshomaru incrociò lo sguardo di Trudy, che gli sorrise, incoraggiante, facendogli cenno con la testa di avviarsi.

– Tieni su il morale – gli intimò, con aria complice – Io voglio più dettagli, lo sai, vero?

In qualche modo, l'idea che almeno lei non avesse già dimenticato all'improvviso tutte le ragioni per doverlo festeggiare lo aiutò molto a non incupirsi; anzi, la prospettiva di spendere un po' di tempo con i suoi Mentori prima di cambiarsi e di affrontare la cena non lo irritava per nulla, mentre suo padre posava una mano sulla sua schiena per guidarlo verso il salotto con la televisione accanto alla sala da pranzo. D'altronde, era impossibile obiettare sul fatto che la situazione di Abi si stesse facendo inesorabilmente più spinosa e difficile da gestire mano a mano che i giorni passavano, anche senza aggiungere i sospetti che Taisho ora nutriva nei suoi confronti.

Quando arrivarono alla loro meta, Sesshomaru colse l'occasione per sciogliersi i capelli sulle spalle, senza nessun dispiacere: aveva ricevuto le lodi, le attenzioni e i risultati dovuti, ma era il momento di tornare a essere se stesso e se stesso soltanto, a proprio completo agio. Suo padre non fece obiezioni, e si sedette su uno dei divani senza scomporre né la propria posa distinta, né l'abito elegante che indossava; Sesshomaru decise di rimanere in piedi lì accanto, ancora vagamente pervaso dall'adrenalina del proprio successo – anche se di certo non quanto Trudy, che piroettò al centro della stanza come una ragazzina avrebbe fatto al proprio ingresso in un parco giochi. Taisho sorrise appena nel guardarla, mentre lei si fermava con un ultimo saltello e rivolgeva quei suoi brillanti occhi scuri verso Sesshomaru.

– Sono _così_ contenta per te, Junior – esclamò, con un entusiasmo colmo di gentile affetto, ma non fastidioso – Sul serio. Non sei mai tornato quassù con un'espressione del genere, prima di oggi.

A ben pensarci, aveva ragione da vendere. Sesshomaru alzò le spalle, ma senza neppure una traccia di amarezza.

– È andato tutto come previsto – fu quello che gli sembrò opportuno dire in risposta, asciutto e calmo, ma non freddo – Sono soddisfatto.

– Mi fa piacere – annuì suo padre, con voce calma – Ora dobbiamo solo sperare che tutto questo dia i suoi frutti.

– Lo farà – affermò Trudy, con aria decisa, benché si stesse stiracchiando le braccia sopra la testa – Scommetto cento a uno che il punteggio sarà a doppia cifra, come minimo. Il che è fichissimo.

– Anche un nove è più che dignitoso – osservò Taisho, con una certa eloquenza – Tu dovresti saperlo.

Trudy sogghignò, e fece un occhiolino a Sesshomaru.

– Vero. La meravigliosa prova è di fronte ai tuoi occhi – proclamò, accennando un mezzo inchino – Punteggio nove, e ancora viva, e non per caso.

– Mentre nemmeno uno dei tre punteggi undici degli anni scorsi ce l'ha fatta – disse ancora Taisho, appena un pizzico più cupo e serio – Veronica e Luke hanno entrambi preso dieci, così come io stesso.

Sesshomaru si voltò a guardarlo. Non era la prima volta che veniva a conoscenza di quel dettaglio, ma ricordarsi che suo padre non aveva ottenuto il massimo dei punteggi causava sempre uno strano, lieve stupore dentro di lui. Un dodici era tutto quello che ci si poteva aspettare dal grande Hyou Taisho, no? Ma, d'altronde, la sua era stata solo la quarta edizione dei Giochi: non si era offerto volontario, né aveva avuto Mentori a guidarlo, né gli Strateghi avevano potuto essere già perfetti nel valutare i desideri del pubblico o sbilanciarsi troppo dopo così poche esperienze; soprattutto, la sua straordinaria fama aveva iniziato a crescere _dopo_ la sua vittoria, com'era naturale che fosse. Più ci rifletteva, più Sesshomaru trovava plausibile che suo padre avesse mantenuto un profilo molto più basso del suo, durante gli allenamenti e perfino all'intervista – possedeva un'umiltà a lui pressoché sconosciuta. Ma come si sarebbe sentito se il proprio punteggio fosse stato inferiore a un dieci, inferiore al suo? L'idea non era particolarmente piacevole, malgrado tutte le considerazioni appena fatte dai suoi Mentori e nella sua mente; e quel suo orgoglio, quella sua avidità di perfezione, quella sua superbia rendevano la prospettiva di ottenere un undici quasi altrettanto sgradevole. Sapeva molto bene che un numero non aveva il potere di salvare la sua vita, e che combattere era tutto ciò che in fondo importava, ma era una questione di onore, di obiettivi – di essere assolutamente il migliore. E gli altri Tributi dovevano solo pregare di ricevere una cifra più bassa della sua, se non volevano guadagnarsi un odio più bruciante del ghiaccio, e più letale di una spada a doppia lama. Se Naraku... no.

Non poteva essere. Non doveva nemmeno pensarci.

Era stato eccezionale. Aveva pietrificato gli Strateghi con le proprie straordinarie capacità, oltre ad aver giocato d'astuzia. Aveva mostrato abilità impeccabili durante l'intero tempo degli allenamenti. Quella volta, il bastardo non avrebbe avuto il potere di oscurare il suo umore. Non lì, non in quell'istante.

– Comunque sia – stava riprendendo suo padre dopo una breve pausa, in un tono meno pensoso e appena più leggero – Qualsiasi cosa che attiri il denaro degli sponsor è ben accetta. E non abbiamo motivi di essere pessimisti, né di stressarci riguardo all'intervista. Domani sarà sufficiente per prepararti.

Trudy si aprì in un nuovo, bel sorriso.

– Già. Una vacanza è quello che ci vuole, signori.

Sia Sesshomaru che Taisho annuirono appena, quasi di riflesso. Benché nessuno dei due ne mostrasse i segni, erano rimasti a parlare piuttosto a lungo, la sera precedente, passando dal pianificare la sessione privata al discutere di piccoli dettagli riguardo ai suoi avversari, azzardando ipotesi su come avrebbero deciso di presentarsi, benché non temessero davvero che qualcuno potesse inventarsi qualcosa che superasse la loro strategia. Avevano accennato ai Vincitori degli anni precedenti, alle loro scelte, e a stelle nascenti cadute in rovina per i più banali errori, o per la più misera delle sfortune. Il fatto che perfino affrontando simili argomenti, così delicati e cupi, non si fossero mai detti nulla di pungente rendeva piuttosto chiaro quanto l'atmosfera fosse e fosse stata stranamente, eccezionalmente buona; suo padre aveva evitato i suoi occhi e mantenuto il tono più incolore possibile nei momenti più spinosi, e questo aveva aiutato a evitare che la temperatura si alzasse o abbassasse troppo. La morale della favola, comunque, era che non passare un altro intero pomeriggio a rimuginare sull'Arena era un'idea niente affatto stupida, né rischiosa, né avventata, anzi, forse tutto il contrario.

E fu perfino trovato un diversivo, quando Trudy interruppe quella breve, strana pausa di pensoso silenzio con un nuovo sorriso e un'esclamazione divertita.

– Oh, gente! Mi sento così leggera che avrei voglia di _ballare_.

Sottolineò l'ultima parte facendo perfino una veloce, un po' infantile, di certo non perfetta piroetta su se stessa, stile pattinatrice, con un mezzo saltello e le braccia larghe.

Sesshomaru la fissò. Non il suo solito, disinteressato, piatto sguardo, con cui degnava gli sconosciuti al pari dei mobili – la fissò sul serio, lei e quella sua espressione allegra, la sua figura decisamente minuta rispetto alla sua, benché in realtà allenata e snella al punto giusto, sempre vestita con qualcosa di nero. Trudy.

Ballare? Perché aveva dovuto scegliere proprio quella parola? Non era affatto quello che lui avrebbe chiamato il proprio passatempo preferito, pur possedendo le capacità per eccellervi; aveva sempre avuto ben altri interessi. Ma il danno era fatto, e c'erano poche vie di fuga: Sesshomaru sapeva molto bene che un gentiluomo...

– Un gentiluomo si offre di fare da cavaliere, quando una dama desidera ballare – finì per lui la voce chiara e alta di suo padre.

Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo, una maschera di neutralità sul viso. Colse subito la garbata eloquenza negli occhi dell'altro: capace di trasmettere un ben preciso messaggio, senza dubbio, ma non davvero necessaria.

– Ehm... cosa? – sentì Trudy chiedere, in tono confuso, ma la ignorò.

– Lo so – rispose invece all'uomo, senza alterarsi, per quanto potesse rimpiangere vagamente di non essere stato più rapido e di essersi evitato una lezione di galanteria che già conosceva, passando per maleducato – Ma non c'è musica.

Taisho scosse appena la testa.

– Nulla a cui non si possa porre rimedio – replicò, con una cortesia che non riuscì a nascondere una punta di educato divertimento, e si alzò con eleganza dal divano, un'espressione che esprimeva una calma molto più strana del solito.

– Come? – tentò di nuovo Trudy, guardando avanti e indietro tra i due, confusa e un pizzico allarmata. Quando Taisho, poi, le passò accanto per dirigersi verso uno stereo che fino a quel momento Sesshomaru non aveva notato, le guance le si colorarono di rosso acceso – No, figuriamoci! Non intendevo... non importa, era così, p-per dire!

Sesshomaru continuò a non prestarle caso, preferendo concentrarsi sull'osservare suo padre, intento a consultare uno schermo simile a quelli che potevano essere usati per scegliere cibo o vestiti nelle camere – non sorprendente, l'idea che allo stesso modo si potesse decidere di ascoltare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, in quel luogo. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

– Boss? – chiamò ancora Trudy, senza più nemmeno cercare di nascondere la propria evidente, imbarazzata agitazione – Oh, andiamo, non serve! Sembro davvero il tipo? Sapete cosa intendevo, insomma, non sono nemmeno capace di...

Prima che potesse continuare, le prime, basse note di una canzone a mezzo tempo arrivarono alle orecchie di Sesshomaru; e Taisho si voltò, lanciandogli una breve occhiata, ma soprattutto rivolgendo un sorriso composto ma gentile a Trudy, che lo stava fissando con aria ormai decisamente smarrita.

– Sono sicuro che non sia un fastidio per nessuno – disse, con garbo, appoggiandosi con la schiena al mobile su cui si trovava lo stereo e incrociando le braccia sul petto, una luce calda nei suoi occhi d'oro – A voi la scena, se la musica vi aggrada.

Nel dire le ultime parole si rivolse anche a Sesshomaru, che annuì appena in risposta. Non si trattava della composizione più raffinata che avesse mai udito, ma lui non avrebbe desiderato né un ritmo più lento né uno più veloce: poteva andare, senza problemi. E fu anche per questo che, quando Trudy si girò e i suoi occhi ancora increduli incrociarono i suoi, lui le mosse un paio di passi incontro, calmo, senza sorridere e senza fronzoli, e le tese la mano destra in un inequivocabile invito.

Per una percentuale sicuramente cospicua, si trattava di galateo e cortesia, nulla di più. Senza implicazioni, senza obiettivi, senza sottintesi. Un ballo, perché il tempo e le circostanze lo permettevano, senza che vi fosse motivo di leggervi altro. Ma lo stupore di Trudy, quel modo in cui il suo sguardo si alternò tra la mano e il volto di Sesshomaru come se quel momento fosse impossibile da credere, il rossore sulle sue guance e la luce un po' felice e un po' sconvolta al di sotto delle ciglia scure, fino alla timidezza e all'esitazione con cui alla fine appoggiò le proprie dita su quelle di lui, tutto diede alla scena un sapore un poco diverso; e, soprattutto, gli ricordò che no, delle buone maniere non gli sarebbe interessato, se l'avesse trovata detestabile, o anche solo un poco spiacevole. Ma, come d'altronde accadeva di consueto, la sua decisione fu quella di non curarsene.

Strinse la mano di lei con gentilezza, e le si avvicinò. Continuò a guardarla in viso, benché lei stesse evitando i suoi occhi, ma questo non gli impedì di prestare attenzione a non cingerle il fianco né troppo in alto né troppo in basso; fu delicato e deciso, ma non brusco, e di certo non lascivo, sperando di causare il meno imbarazzo possibile, e nondimeno sentì Trudy irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco come se le avesse passato una scossa elettrica – trattenere il respiro, perfino. Vide le sue guance tingersi di un rosso perfino più intenso, e alla fine i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo: quelli di lei parvero quasi riempirsi di meraviglia, di quel tipo di ammirazione a lui per nulla sconosciuto – quello che lo seguiva quasi ovunque nel Distretto, quello che c'era perfino nei ricordi che aveva delle estranee così stupidamente ardite da andare a rubare minuti alla sua ora di saluti prima di partire per Capitol. Mai aveva osservato un'espressione simile così da vicino, e doveva ammettere che a Trudy in qualche modo donava, addolcendo un poco quel viso sempre così impertinente e sbarazzino; e non ne fu infastidito, né compiaciuto. Si limitò a sollevare un poco un sopracciglio, benché senza indurirsi, e funzionò: un sorrisetto rispuntò sulle labbra di lei, seguito da una risata un po' nervosa, ma non insincera o forzata, mentre quel suo sguardo brillante si affrettava a distogliersi, vagando un po' a scatti tra punti imprecisati del suo petto.

– Q-quindi... – mormorò, ancora senza riuscire a nascondere quel suo timido disagio, ma perlomeno provandoci; e Sesshomaru notò che la mano di lei non stretta nella sua era sollevata a mezz'aria, nel vuoto, e che Trudy sembrava molto indecisa sul come comportarsi a riguardo – Ehm...

– Sulla mia spalla – le suggerì, calmo, giusto un pizzico eloquente, e lei si morse un labbro.

– Certo – replicò in fretta, quasi con troppa decisione, come se si stesse rimproverando da sola – Ovvio. S-scusa.

Sesshomaru scosse appena la testa, stranamente ben lontano dall'irritarsi. Per prima cosa, capiva come la situazione fosse al di fuori dell'ordinario; in secondo luogo, Trudy prese un respiro profondo e non fece altri complimenti: appoggiò le proprie dita sulla sua spalla, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi, e aprendosi in un sorriso più rilassato, ma tutto fuorché malizioso.

– Spero che tu sappia cosa diavolo stiamo facendo – gli disse infatti, divertita, anche se ancora rossa sulle guance – Perché io non ne ho idea.

Sesshomaru annuì, un'espressione tutt'altro che dura sul viso. La osservò ancora per qualche istante, chiedendosi se avesse sempre avuto quelle tre o quattro lentiggini sul naso, poi alzò lo sguardo per rivolgerlo di fronte a sé – non difficile, considerando che, in altezza, lei non arrivava nemmeno al suo mento. Vide che suo padre non si era mosso, e che ovviamente stava assistendo allo spettacolo, ma non si concentrò nel cercare di mettere a fuoco le emozioni sul suo viso: preferì impegnarsi ad ascoltare la musica sul serio per la prima volta.

Non aveva accelerato, né rallentato, ma notò che non aveva parole. In effetti, l'unica vera canzone che lui conoscesse era l'Inno di Panem; per il resto, solo motivetti, se nel Distretto si era abbastanza fortunati da poterli sentire. Forse Capitol temeva che testi in qualche modo curiosi o profondi potessero instillare strane idee nelle menti volubili delle masse. Comunque fosse, non gli importava davvero: in quel momento il punto era individuare il ritmo, il numero di battiti, un minimo di fraseggio, per non ritrovarsi completamente fuori tempo. Impiegò solo una decina di secondi, prima di poter tornare a rivolgersi a Trudy, rimasta lì in attesa.

– Seguimi – le disse con semplicità, senza ironia – Si comincia alla tua sinistra.

Lei aggrottò appena la fronte, un pizzico di confuso panico che si faceva di nuovo strada sui suoi lineamenti.

– S-sicuro? – azzardò, accigliata, un po' tesa, tornando a una sfumatura di rosso vicina al bordeaux – Come faccio a...?

– Sai combattere. Non è diverso.

Un argomento difficile da smontare: Sesshomaru poté quasi vedere i vari pezzi di logica incastrarsi al di sotto di quei corti capelli neri, e giungere a comprendere quello che intendeva. Quel velo di imbarazzata preoccupazione sul volto di Trudy non scomparve, ma si assottigliò, lasciando spazio a un po' della solita audace sicurezza, fino a quando la ragazza non fece un cenno d'assenso col capo.

– Ok, ci... provo – fu la sua decisione, mentre la presa sulla spalla di Sesshomaru si rafforzava un tantino più del dovuto, ma lui non se ne curò. Andava bene così.

Le lanciò un'ultima occhiata d'intesa. Attese un secondo, per essere sicuro di essere sul punto di partire all'inizio di una delle frasi musicali.

– Uno, due... tre.

Al suo segnale, Trudy riuscì a muoversi con un solo, breve attimo di esitazione e ritardo. Dopo un altro paio di passi, un poco traballanti da parte di lei per quanto per nulla veloci, Sesshomaru si rese conto di doverla in effetti stringere di più a sé, se voleva sperare di guidarla un poco meglio; non aveva calcolato la possibilità di mandarla di agitazione in tal modo, ma se ne ricordò quando lei gli pestò non uno, ma due piedi.

– Oddio, _scusa_ – arrivò alla velocità della luce quella sorta di gemito di disperazione, benché Sesshomaru avesse a malapena battuto ciglio – Sono un disastro, mi...

Malgrado l'evidente intenzione di lei di ritrarsi per la vergogna, lui non l'aveva lasciata andare. E quando lo guardò dritto in viso per un istante, quasi per caso, le parole parvero bloccarlesi in gola.

Era così stupefacente che non fosse furioso, ma che anzi non si fosse alterato neppure di un millimetro? Forse sì. Sesshomaru era conscio del fatto, per quanto difficile da immaginare, che la sua pazienza tendeva ad aumentare in quantità considerevole nei confronti delle persone che lui apprezzava, o che in modo evidente non stavano cercando di provocarlo; ma tali persone non erano in effetti molte, e dunque era ben arduo conoscere quel lato del suo carattere. Comunque, gli errori di Trudy gli avevano causato lo stesso ammontare di dolore di un paio di sassolini lasciati cadere sui suoi piedi: piuttosto sciocco offendersi.

– Stai pensando troppo – fu l'unico rimprovero che poté rivolgerle, ma piano, con una serietà in qualche modo morbida – Guardami e seguimi.

Senza attendere una risposta, si mosse verso sinistra, e lei lo imitò a specchio con una naturalezza che avrebbe potuto trovare solo senza riflettere, lo sguardo ancora incollato al suo viso. Le ci volle qualche istante in più per rendersene conto, ma quando ciò accadde un guizzo di sorpresa le attraversò gli occhi – mai come in quel momento sembrò più una ragazzina e meno una Vincitrice con sangue sulla coscienza. Sesshomaru alzò un poco le sopracciglia, con tutta l'eloquenza che un volto altrimenti impassibile poteva trasmettere, e lei si aprì nel sorriso più bello da quando quella musica era cominciata.

Dire che da quel momento in poi il loro ballo divenne fluido e perfetto come quello di una fiaba sarebbe stata una completa sciocchezza: Trudy lo pestò ancora ed ebbe più di qualche esitazione. Ma ciò a cui aveva accennato Sesshomaru all'inizio era vero: muoversi in coppia, secondo un ritmo, coordinandosi, era una sorta di versione estremamente blanda e frivola di un combattimento; o meglio, le doti necessarie erano più o meno le stesse, tolte la forza e l'astuzia, e Trudy le possedeva di certo.

Gli piaceva vederla allegra in quel modo. A poco a poco, mano a mano che i loro cerchi attorno al centro del salotto diventavano più regolari, le scuse della ragazza ai propri errori diventavano meno timide e imbarazzate e più divertite; la presa sulla spalla di Sesshomaru si era ammorbidita, come se finalmente lei non ci stesse più dando pensiero. Lo fissava, distoglieva lo sguardo, sorrideva e lo sbirciava di nuovo, sempre un poco rossa sulle guance, ma non in modo sgradevole. Sesshomaru non ricambiò nemmeno uno dei suoi sorrisi, ma non staccò mai i propri occhi dal suo viso. Era cortesia, galanteria, ma non uno sforzo, né un compito gravoso. Gli piaceva.

Il brano finì piuttosto in fretta e un altro cominciò subito dopo. Considerato il tempo che avevano perso ad assestarsi, Sesshomaru decise di non lamentarsi e di concedere anche il secondo turno, benché avesse notato fin dal primo istante l'andamento più lento delle note, che implicava il bisogno di un cambio di stile. Prima di arrivarvi, preferì guadagnare tempo.

Guardò Trudy negli occhi, per essere certo che lei non fosse distratta.

– Gira – le suggerì, staccandosi da lei e sollevando le loro mani ancora strette l'una nell'altra al di sopra delle loro teste. Riuscì a vederle un guizzo di stupore sul viso, prima che lei si affrettasse ad obbedirgli.

Girando dalla parte sbagliata, ovviamente.

Per non trovarsi in posizioni imbarazzanti, Sesshomaru fu costretto a lasciare la presa. Anche Trudy dovette capire che qualcosa era andato storto, perché lo fissò con aria colpevole, ma non durò molto prima che scoppiasse a ridere, con pura, genuina allegria che avrebbe contagiato chiunque altro. E, per l'appunto, anche da quell'angolo che Sesshomaru aveva deliberatamente impiegato tutte le proprie forze per ignorare arrivò una sorta di sbuffo ilare, e fu impossibile trattenersi dal lanciare un'occhiata.

Suo padre aveva ancora le braccia strette sul petto, ma quel sorriso sulle sue labbra, per quanto non ampio, era tutto meno che nervoso o a disagio. C'era affetto, in quel suo sguardo color dell'oro, senza un singolo grammo di malizia; con una punta di tristezza, tuttavia, quasi nostalgica, o forse sfumata di rimpianto – come se pensieri dolorosi stessero attraversando la sua mente, ma non potesse impedirsi di assaporare quella scena in qualche modo serena, quasi vicina a un giorno come tutti gli altri. Sesshomaru sapeva solo che concentrarsi sul sorriso di Trudy era molto più semplice, e meno soffocante, e preferì agire di conseguenza.

Riprese la sua mano e le fece cenno di riprovare; lei annuì con aria impertinente, e anche parecchio determinata. Per fortuna, in quel campo diede segno di sapere imparare in fretta: la seconda piroetta riuscì bene, senza torcere il braccio di nessun cavaliere, e tra l'altro fu anche alla giusta velocità con la musica, al punto che Sesshomaru decise perfino di mormorare un calmo ma sincero “Molto bene”, che gli guadagnò un'espressione a dir poco radiosa di gratitudine.

Si poteva tentare il passo successivo.

Per una decina di secondi, Sesshomaru tenne di nuovo Trudy vicina a sé, mano sul suo fianco, dita intrecciate; poi le diede un segnale che lei capì: si allontanò e le fece compiere un altro giro su se stessa; subito dopo, tuttavia, mantenne le distanze, benché continuando a tenerla per mano. Lei parve un poco confusa, ma quando le fece cenno di andare da lui capì molto più in fretta di quanto lui stesso non si sarebbe aspettato.

Piroettò un paio di volte, avvolgendo il proprio braccio e quello di lui attorno a sé, fino ad appoggiare la propria schiena sul suo petto, un po' per caso. Lui, da dietro, la abbracciò per la vita con delicatezza, come il passo prevedeva, e si rese conto solo un po' in ritardo di avere forse esagerato un tantino – per il modo in cui lei voltò il capo cercando di guardarlo, all'improvviso di nuovo esitante, un po' troppo rossa in viso per l'equilibrio che erano riusciti a raggiungere, un po' troppo stupefatta. Comunque, non era sufficiente così poco per mandare _lui_ nel panico: con la propria espressione più tranquilla e neutra lasciò la presa, e lei fu rapida a ripercorrere le proprie piroette a ritroso; quando arrivò nel punto più lontano si fermò, sembrando un po' senza fiato benché le mosse non fossero state nulla di frenetico, ma riuscì a sorridere.

– Tu... – cominciò, cercando di assumere un'aria di rimprovero e d'accusa, ma finendo col ridacchiare, ancora stranamente affannata – Tu, signorino, rendi il ballo lento molto meno noioso di quello che sembra.

Sesshomaru si limitò ad alzare le spalle, calmo, mentre in modo piuttosto naturale si ritrovavano di nuovo nella posizione classica da cui erano partiti, fin dal primo inizio. Ripresero a muoversi, anche se a tempo con la musica, il che significava molto più piano di prima; Sesshomaru sapeva che il vero lento avrebbe previsto le mani di lei attorno al suo collo, e quelle del cavaliere entrambe sulla vita della dama, ma lo giudicò un limite da non sorpassare – non mentre il sorriso di Trudy era tornato a essere così rilassato, perfino mentre si fissavano negli occhi.

Dopo un poco, lo sguardo di lei divenne più audace, e allo stesso tempo aperto.

– Sono costretta a chiedertelo, Junior – disse alla fine, a voce non troppo alta, ma tranquilla, allegra – Dove hai imparato?

Sesshomaru la guardò, accorgendosi di come stesse diventando a poco a poco normale essere così vicini, benché allo stesso tempo quegli occhi castani gli paressero sempre più brillanti.

– Ho letto alcuni libri – le rispose comunque, asciutto, anche se non brusco. Lei ridacchiò, prima di lanciargli un'occhiata se possibile ancora più curiosa.

– Non riesco a capire se sei un topo da biblioteca o no – si spiegò subito dopo, mezza ironica, mezza seria, stringendo un po' gli occhi come se per studiarlo per scherzo – Un po' ti ci si può vedere, ma non proprio, capisci?

Sesshomaru alzò le spalle, senza irritarsi.

– È utile – spiegò, ritenendo inutile perdersi in fronzoli – E mi rilassa.

Trudy annuì, ma qualcosa di impertinente rimase nella sua espressione.

– Dignitoso riposo post-allenamento – riformulò, con un'aria da chi la sa lunga costruita con abilità, mentre un altro dei loro cerchi cominciava – Capisco. Ma non pensare di ingannarmi, Signor Evito Le Domande.

Sesshomaru aggrottò un poco la fronte – non gli sembrava affatto di aver scansato ciò che lei gli aveva chiesto, anzi; ma riuscì solo a farla ridere.

– Sai cosa intendevo – arrivò la spiegazione, in tono astuto, scintille sotto quelle lunghe ciglia scure – _Devi_ aver fatto pratica almeno una volta o due, per ballare così. Non provare a negarlo. Dove hai trovato l'occasione?

Per la prima volta, dopo un attimo necessario a registrare le parole e a trovare la risposta nella propria mente, fu Sesshomaru ad abbassare lo sguardo. Non si arrabbiò, né si incupì, ma poté sentire un velo di maggiore serietà calare sul proprio viso.

La ragazza era senza dubbio in grado di usare il cervello, e di persistere nei propri scopi.

– Mia madre – le disse piano, tornando poi a fissarla, sperando di rendere chiaro di non aver intenzione di raccontare molto di più.

Trudy sembrò cogliere, o perlomeno rimanere colpita dal suo in qualche modo visibile cambio d'umore. Un poco sorpresa, anche.

– Oh – fu difatti il suo primo commento, in tono basso, ma senza sarcasmo, nemmeno quando parlò ancora – È molto... dolce, Junior.

Lui la studiò, per assicurarsi che davvero non ci fosse alcuna presa in giro nell'aria, o sarebbe stato costretto a inasprirsi quando non lo desiderava; ma no, quello sguardo e quel viso erano troppo limpidi e sinceri. Gli fu rivolto un sorriso, sì, ma pieno di tatto, un poco di scuse, perfino un pizzico d'apprezzamento. Non poté che annuire di rimando, quindi, senza nulla da ribattere ad alta voce; e continuarono a ballare, un poco più stretti, anche se la mente di Sesshomaru si ritrovò a vagare in parte altrove.

Sua madre. Qualcosa nel fondo del suo animo gli intimò di sentirsi in colpa, per averla tenuta così poco nei propri pensieri in quei giorni, ma la razionalità e la logica prevalsero: non ne aveva letteralmente avuto il tempo. Troppo era accaduto, e troppo doveva ancora accadere. Rimuginare su chi aveva lasciato nel Distretto avrebbe solo minato la sua concentrazione, come quel piccolo episodio stava appunto dimostrando – un sorriso enigmatico che lui trovava più rassicurante e prezioso di mille altri messi insieme, una bellezza priva di tempo negli occhi di un figlio, qualche piccola lezione che a un gentiluomo non poteva mancare... tutti ricordi che mai gli sarebbero stati utili negli Hunger Games, insieme al bacio d'addio sulla sua guancia, e a una deliziosa colazione, e a una strana, normale mattinata. Il loro rapporto era freddo e stretto, logico e naturale come mai quello con suo padre sarebbe stato; si domandò se avere lei a dargli consiglio avrebbe cambiato molti degli eventi, o avrebbe in fondo influito poco. Nemmeno a lei Sesshomaru avrebbe mai confidato dei propri brevi incontri con Rin, e men che meno le fin troppe numerose riflessioni che Naraku riusciva a causargli e che affaticavano il suo cervello; sarebbe stata più cinica, certa della sua riuscita – forse, priva di quella paura di cui Taisho non riusciva a liberarsi, non avrebbe lavorato così duramente. Comunque, erano tutte ipotesi prive di vero senso: nessuna di esse avrebbe mai potuto essere verificata, perché la realtà era immutabile, ed era ciò che era di fronte ai suoi occhi.

E dunque cercò solo di ascoltare la musica, e di accompagnare con delicatezza la ragazza che in effetti il destino gli aveva voluto accanto per aiutarlo, con un galateo impeccabile che sua madre avrebbe di certo apprezzato. Trudy non pareva soffrire per il silenzio caduto tra di loro – per fortuna, o forse non per caso, riuscì a pestargli un piede anche a quella velocità così incredibilmente ridotta, e all'occhiata un po' accigliata di lui ritrovò il pretesto per una risata, mai arrivata in un momento più opportuno.

Peraltro, dopo un pochi di altri giri e note sempre più dolci, anche quella canzone doveva pur giungere a un termine: Sesshomaru riuscì a intuire il momento più giusto per far compiere a Trudy un'ultima piroetta, che si chiuse al risuonare di un lungo, conclusivo re di pianoforte.

Nel silenzio appena calato, le loro mani si divisero, e loro rimasero a rispettosa distanza l'uno dall'altra. Sesshomaru si voltò verso suo padre, incrociando il suo sguardo, con l'intenzione di trasmettere un messaggio ben preciso, ovvero “ _Può bastare_ ”; Taisho non obiettò, benché avesse ancora l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra, e premette qualcosa sullo schermo. Poco ma sicuro, nessun'altra canzone si fece udire, e a quel punto gli occhi di Sesshomaru ritornarono su Trudy quasi d'istinto.

Anche lei sogghignava, le mani sui fianchi, un'espressione divertita e un po' sbruffona su quel viso ormai tornato pallido come al solito.

– Beh, questo è stato... _terribile_ – proclamò, con aria solenne, e colma fino all'orlo di rimprovero e ironia, alla volta sua e a quella di Taisho – Non provateci mai più, signori.

– Hai la mia parola – giunse calma la voce di suo padre, mentre lui si avvicinava a loro, per quanto una scintilla di complicità risplendesse con evidenza in fondo a quel suo sguardo color ambra – Sesshomaru non ti recherà nessun altro disturbo. Dico bene?

Sesshomaru li fissò a turno, senza sorridere. Era ancora di buon umore, nulla da obiettare a riguardo, ma aveva una certa voglia di riflettere, e anche senza di essa avrebbero dovuto sapere bene tutti e tre che lui non era il tipo da dare troppa corda agli scherzi. Si limitò ad annuire appena in un modo che avrebbe anche potuto essere interpretato come un lieve inchino a Trudy, che ne parve compiaciuta, e poi tornò a rivolgersi a Taisho.

– Vado a farmi una doccia – disse, sperando di non suonare troppo sgarbato o scostante, e per fortuna suo padre fece un cenno d'assenso senza neppure esitare.

– Certo – gli rispose – La cena sarà servita presto, ma hai tempo per riposarti. Le sessioni private devono essere ancora in corso.

Trudy si sgranchì le spalle in modo un poco teatrale.

– Mi ritiro anche io – annunciò, prima di fare un occhiolino a Sesshomaru – Battute a parte... grazie, Junior. Sempre il migliore.

Gli sorrise, con una punta d'affetto, e poi gli voltò le spalle per andarsene, col suo solito passo un poco scattante, e allo stesso tempo leggero. Sesshomaru non si rese conto di averla seguita con lo sguardo fino a quando lei non scomparve, lasciandolo privo di qualcosa da osservare.

Sentì gli occhi di suo padre fissi su di sé, si irrigidì un poco, decise di ignorarli. Aveva in effetti molto bisogno di tempo da solo, ora che il brivido del successo aveva lasciato il suo animo, anche se solo momentaneamente. Riuscì ad andarsene scambiando solo un paio di gesti di congedo – un po' colpevole, perché il tempo per parlare scorreva e se ne andava goccia a goccia; un po' sollevato, per aver evitato insinuazioni, o domande, o anche solo di leggere troppi pensieri su quel volto che era sembrato pronto a scrutarlo fino al profondo del suo cuore.

Sotto la doccia, e poi steso sul letto con in effetti un libro tra le mani, pensò a casa. Alla routine di tutti i giorni, finalmente sconvolta come aveva sempre desiderato, ma in qualche modo troppo lontana – alle chiacchiere stridule di Jaken, agli scontri in palestra, ai pranzi nella cucina di casa sua, agli insegnanti nella scuola. A quando suo padre era tornato a casa, un giorno di quasi quattro anni esatti prima, una volta di più in trionfo, accompagnato dalla nuova, giovanissima abitante del Villaggio dei Vincitori – piccola e saltellante come un passerotto, anche se aveva appena combattuto con più ferocia di una tigre; a come l'avesse perlopiù ignorata, evitata, guardata con un pizzico di invidia e disprezzo, pur essendo ancora un ragazzino: un giudizio immeritato, ammise una volta di più a se stesso. Ballare con Trudy non era stato semplice, sotto molti punti di vista, ma quel suo modo di fare così frizzante e allo stesso tempo sorprendentemente poco invasivo avevano lasciato un'impressione lieta nel suo animo – come se avesse in piccola parte ricambiato il debito del sostegno che lei gli stava dando, facendola sorridere così spesso.

Un poco distratto dal ritornare a casa con la propria mente, non si rese conto appieno di avere appena creato con le proprie mani un ricordo nuovo, tinto di un sapore caldo quasi come un raggio di sole; né, di certo, del significato che esso avrebbe potuto assumere in futuro.

 

 

Quando si presentò a cena, chiamato e scortato da Ginger, capì subito che qualcosa non andava: suo padre e Trudy gli davano le spalle, in piedi accanto al tavolo già apparecchiato, ma i volti di Luke e Veronica erano un po' troppo pallidi.

– È probabile che gli Strateghi si siano comportati da veri bastardi, perfino per i loro standard – stava dicendo la Mentore più adulta, prima che i suoi occhi grigio-verdi notassero Sesshomaru, o forse l'abito giallo evidenziatore di Ginger al suo fianco, piuttosto difficile da non cogliere.

– Ciao, dolcezza – trillò allo stesso tempo Fancy dall'altra parte del tavolo, sistemandosi dietro un orecchio dei boccoli che avevano tutta l'aria di essere stati arricciati pochi secondi prima.

– Eccoci qui... possiamo iniziare? – esclamò invece Ginger, ignorandola, cercando di prenderlo sottobraccio, ma Sesshomaru si mosse verso suo padre e gli altri con sufficiente decisione da svincolarsi dalla sua presa.

Taisho si voltò con un'espressione seria, mentre Luke gli faceva un cenno ben meno entusiasta del consueto; solo Trudy gli sorrise.

Suo padre lo fissò negli occhi per un momento, scuro in volto, anche se Sesshomaru comprese subito di non essere l'effettivo oggetto di quel malumore – un figlio era capace di sentirsela nelle vene, un'impressione del genere, e lui al di sopra di ogni altro.

– Sì, sediamoci – l'uomo rispose comunque a Ginger, un poco brusco, benché fosse chiaro che non l'avesse inteso con cattiveria. Sesshomaru si guardò attorno.

– Dov'è Abi? – chiese piano, notando come fosse la sola a mancare all'appello.

Suo padre si era già seduto, e non si girò a rispondergli. Anche Veronica non lo guardò, mentre Luke tentò un sorriso che gli uscì molto più simile a una smorfia, la quale lasciò intravedere una strana dose di stanchezza e preoccupazione su quel suo volto di solito allegro e attraente.

– Non verrà – fu la sua unica spiegazione, in tono piuttosto amaro, anche se era evidente come avesse tentato di suonare noncurante. Scrollò le spalle e andò a sedersi accanto a Veronica, rivolgendo un nuovo sorriso forzato a Fancy.

Sesshomaru si accigliò, ma prese posto a propria volta, dal momento che pareva inutile fare domande. Sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla e, benché il suo primo impulso fosse stato quello di scrollarsela di dosso, vedendo che Ginger era già dall'altra parte del tavolo si trattenne: Trudy si sistemò accanto a lui, avvicinando un po' la propria sedia, e lanciandogli un'occhiata d'intesa. D'istinto, Sesshomaru si chinò appena verso di lei.

– La sessione privata di Abi deve essere stata un disastro – gli venne infatti mormorato all'orecchio, complice anche il rumore delle sedie che venivano ancora spostate e dei passi dei camerieri pronti a servire gli antipasti – Luke ha detto che la sua espressione toccava la disperazione quando è salita quassù. Si è chiusa in camera, e non apre a nessuno.

Sesshomaru annuì appena, per dare segno di avere compreso, poi raddrizzò la schiena, composto, mettendosi il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia mentre un piatto con quattro diversi tipi di pesce crudo disposti con cura in cerchio gli veniva posato di fronte.

Onestamente, non comprendeva appieno cosa rendesse la situazione così grave: più la sua avversaria incontrava difficoltà ed era ostacolata dagli Strateghi stessi, più lui poteva ritenersi soddisfatto. Ma ritornava, come il ritmo di una vecchia, noiosa canzone, il cuore d'oro di suo padre – che, per quanto Sesshomaru ne sapeva, mai prima di allora aveva scelto di condannare uno dei suoi due Tributi così in fretta, e continuava a non farsene una ragione; e il peso sulle spalle di Luke e Veronica, quella continua e stressante recita, non era certo materia risibile. Risolse di comportarsi come se nulla fosse, silenzioso e impassibile come di consueto. Malgrado qualsiasi scenata, grazie al servizio in camera Abi non sarebbe certo morta di fame.

Gli stilisti e Ginger smaniavano per avere dettagli della sua sessione privata, ed erano estremamente eccitati all'idea di scoprire i punteggi, quella sera. Trudy, con il proprio sorriso più candido e più perfido, fece notare che la segretezza in quella fase dei Giochi era preziosissima – non che non si fidassero del loro giudizio, certo, come si poteva anche solo insinuare qualcosa del genere? Ma quell'anno la riservatezza doveva essere massima, per rispetto della strategia dei Mentori di un Tributo così importante per l'edizione. Per fortuna, l'umore non del tutto brillante di Taisho e Luke scoraggiò capricci e piagnucolii, e ancora una volta Sesshomaru riuscì a godersi la cena quasi in pace – anzi, Trudy gli suggerì di provare spezie che lui non avrebbe mai considerato, e che invece si rivelarono deliziose.

Quando furono serviti i dessert, comunque, ormai un elettrico nervosismo era già riuscito a farsi strada anche nelle sue vene. L'orologio sulla parete ticchettava, e il programma della sera si faceva sempre più vicino, con tutto ciò che ne conseguiva: il suo punteggio. Il suo primo vero trionfo, o fallimento. Perfino suo padre andò a poco a poco cambiando il proprio umore, da fosco a un altro tipo di tensione, e non si irritò quando Fancy squittì, tutta emozionata, che mancavano solo dieci minuti.

Iniziarono a spostarsi sui divani addirittura in anticipo. Veronica si allontanò, Sesshomaru dedusse per fare un tentativo di chiamare Abi; tornò scura in volto, e rivolgendo un cenno di diniego agli sguardi attenti di Taisho e Luke. L'entusiasmo degli stilisti e dell'accompagnatrice, però, era troppo chiassoso e spumeggiante perché una qualsiasi ombra riuscisse a cadere nella stanza: accesero il televisore e lo misero al massimo, e quasi iniziarono a saltellare tra una poltrona e l'altra fino a quando Sesshomaru non si sedette al centro del divano di fronte allo schermo. Luke e Trudy si posizionarono all'istante ai suoi lati, lasciando gli avvoltoi un po' spaesati, dal momento che raggiungere la preda si stava facendo subito più difficile del previsto. Alla fine furono costretti ad acquietarsi, sistemandosi tra i cuscini più comodi che trovarono, mentre Veronica e Taisho restarono alle spalle di Sesshomaru, in piedi.

I due presentatori degli Hunger Games erano tutti sorrisi e parrucche fluorescenti. Per colpa di Ginger e gli altri fu assai difficile ascoltare ciò di cui stessero parlando; ma, d'altronde, non aveva davvero importanza.

– _Sappiamo che tutti non stanno più nella pelle, James, quindi non vedo perché indugiare oltre!_

– _Senza dubbio, senza dubbio! La regia è pronta, signore e signori!_

– _Che vengano rivelati i punteggi dei Tributi della trentaduesima edizione degli Hunger Games!_

I loro volti scomparvero dallo schermo, sostituiti da una grafica blu che ogni abitante di Panem ormai conosceva bene, e che per la prima volta Sesshomaru accolse con un vero e proprio brivido lungo la propria schiena. Si scambiò solo un'ultima occhiata con Trudy, anche lei malgrado tutto seduta sull'orlo del divano, e poi puntò il proprio sguardo sullo schermo, le mani strette sulle ginocchia.

Sarebbe stato il primo tra tutti. E alla fine il momento arrivò.

La scritta “Distretto 1”. La sua foto, in abiti comuni, da allenamento, ma che nulla toglievano alla perfezione del suo viso e del suo fisico, e a quel suo sguardo di ghiaccio che pareva capace di perforare perfino il televisore. Il suo nome, “Sesshomaru Taisho”. Qualche momento di suspense. Il suo cuore che batteva con forza, assordante nel suo petto e nelle sue orecchie.

E poi quel numero bianco accanto alla sua immagine, a due cifre, impossibile da fraintendere.

Un dodici.

_Dodici_ .

Qualcuno strillò. Il resto della stanza trattenne il respiro dalla meraviglia.

Sesshomaru sgranò appena gli occhi, e prima ancora di accorgersene si era voltato verso Trudy – che aveva le mani sulla bocca, e che lo fissò come se sconvolta; ma fu solo un attimo, prima che scattasse verso di lui e gli lanciasse le braccia attorno al collo, in un abbraccio che se solo lei fosse stata un poco più pesante avrebbe quasi minacciato di farlo cadere.

– Junior! Ce l'hai fatta! _Ce l'hai fatta!_

Tutto ciò che lui fece di rimando fu posarle appena le mani sui fianchi, quasi d'istinto, senza realizzarlo; e poi giunse il distinto suono della risata di Luke, della sua pacca sulla sua spalla, degli squittii di Ginger – e il desiderio di voltarsi, la mente ancora vuota, ma il bisogno di incontrare gli occhi di suo padre chiaro nel suo cervello come se marchiato a fuoco.

L'abbraccio si sciolse, lui colse il bagliore del sorriso splendente di Trudy così vicino, ma l'istinto prevalse: si girò, cercando Taisho, e trovando sul suo viso un'espressione incredula e disorientata, come se spaccata a metà tra spontanea felicità e subito successiva esitazione, le labbra curvate in un moto irreprimibile, ma la fronte appena aggrottata. I loro occhi si incontrarono, e suo padre lasciò che il sorriso avesse la meglio per qualche istante; ma tutto era un turbinio, e Sesshomaru non poté studiarlo neppure per un secondo di più – perché Veronica gli stava facendo le proprie congratulazioni, Luke aveva iniziato a ridere e a scuoterlo per le spalle con fare goliardo, Ginger e Fancy e l'altro stilista strillavano, e poi c'era Trudy, che ripeteva solo “Ce l'hai fatta!”, e che sembrava compiere sforzi sovrumani per non abbracciarlo d'assalto di nuovo.

Sesshomaru non disse una parola in risposta, a nessuno. Non ne sentì il benché minimo bisogno. Tutto si abbatté su di lui come un'onda di pura euforia, e si rese conto che qualcosa stava ruggendo nelle sue orecchie: il sangue, pompato da un cuore che finalmente esultava davvero, e soprattutto l'orgoglio, una sete che ringraziava scuotendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Il massimo. Era stato perfetto. I festeggiamenti degli altri coprirono ampiamente l'assenza dei suoi – che rimasero muti e brillanti forse solo nei suoi occhi, e che potevano essere in verità trovati e riassunti nel modo in cui accettò senza neppure un briciolo di fastidio il braccio di Luke attorno alle proprie spalle, e la vicinanza di Trudy, quasi gamba contro gamba con lui.

Non capì bene come il silenzio riuscì a calare di nuovo – poteva solo immaginare che suo padre fosse riuscito a quietare con un gesto o una parola gli stilisti e l'accompagnatrice, e che gli altri Mentori si fossero adeguati di conseguenza; comunque, quando ciò accadde, la foto di Abi doveva essere stata ormai da tempo sullo schermo: accanto al suo viso c'era già un nove.

Ci fu un momento in cui tutti, eccetto Sesshomaru e Trudy, parvero avere un moto di disagio, o di preoccupazione, o di lieve imbarazzo, nella quiete dopo tutto quel caos; di certo, l'intero pubblico studiò quel numero bianco. Nemmeno a doppia cifra, anche se per un soffio. Alto, ma non troppo. Sesshomaru si era aspettato qualcosa del genere, e non vi diede peso; piuttosto, si rese conto che nuova tensione gli si stava addensando di colpo nelle viscere, e la sentì anche in chi gli stava accanto.

Perché un dodici non avrebbe significato nulla, alla fine, se anche _lui_...

“Distretto 1” divenne “Distretto 2”. Abi venne sostituita da occhi scuri dalla luce sinistra perfino in foto, da un sensuale e crudele accenno di sorriso, da morbide onde d'ebano su una maglietta nera che sembrava sbiadire contro la loro lucentezza.

Sesshomaru si sporse appena in avanti, un moto d'astio e nervosismo nel suo stomaco alla vista di quel nome che ormai risuonava in lui come una maledizione. Ci fu qualcuno che trattenne di nuovo il respiro.

Ma tutto si sciolse in un attimo – in un abbagliante, sottile, perlaceo doppio uno.

Undici.

Luke fu il primo a scoppiare in una risata di puro trionfo. Trudy perse tutto il controllo e saltò in piedi con un grido di esultanza.

– Alla faccia tua, bastardo!

Oh, quello Sesshomaru poteva ammetterlo: non sarebbe stato in grado di esprimere meglio il concetto.

Mentre la stanza si riempiva di nuovo di festa, si rese semplicemente conto che le carte si erano girate tutte a suo favore. La sua superiorità era confermata, nonché pubblica, la qual cosa era perfino più importante – perché gli sponsor non avrebbero potuto non tenere in considerazione quella notte, anzi: ci si sarebbe potuti perdere in mille teorie e dubbi, chiedersi se gli Strateghi non avessero appena dato un esempio di favoritismo, e riflettere per l'ennesima volta sul valore insulso che un numero aveva in certe circostanze niente affatto inverosimili nell'Arena, ma la realtà, pura e semplice, era una sola.

Naraku non era stato abbastanza. Sesshomaru, invece, sì.

E tra gli applausi, i gridolini, le risate dello staff, per una delle prime volte nella propria vita dovette sforzarsi sul serio per trattenere un sorriso.

In quel momento – fissando il volto troppo rilassato per non esprimere soddisfazione di suo padre, immaginando il sapore amaro che avrebbe fatto digrignare le labbra perfette del suo nemico, guardando Trudy improvvisare l'ennesima piroetta e poi incrociando quel suo sguardo che brillava come una stella –, pareva sciocco provare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse completa vittoria.

Come sarebbe stato possibile immaginare un singolo dettaglio sbagliato, quella sera?

 

La compagna di Naraku, Kagura Boulear, ottenne un dieci. Considerata la quantità di Vincitori che in passato avevano ricevuto quel punteggio, non era saggio non curarsene; ma, dopo tutto il clamore che i due ragazzi prima di lei avevano causato, la notizia fu accolta con relativa calma, e non molti commenti. Di sicuro ci sarebbe stato tutto il giorno successivo per le speculazioni necessarie, che Taisho non avrebbe certo mancato di organizzare nella propria testa tra quella sera e la mattina seguente.

Il quattro e il sei ottenuti dai Tributi del Distretto 3 passarono come l'insignificante volo di una mosca – Sesshomaru ripensò a come quella fragile ragazza si fosse appellata al suo aiuto, durante il pranzo del giorno prima, e poté solo augurarle una fine più rapida e meno angosciante di quella che le si prospettava. I Volontari del 4, invece, si conquistarono entrambi un nove: numero prevedibile, come quello di Abi, che li collocava quasi in una zona di consolazione. Il bambino dai capelli rossi che apparve subito dopo prese un cinque, mentre la ragazzina sua compagna un quattro, che pareva essere stato eletto dagli Strateghi come il punteggio della mediocrità più completa. Più interessante l'otto del giovane muscoloso che venne a seguire, quello dagli occhi azzurri e dai lineamenti aguzzi, che doveva averli convinti di essere in grado di combinare qualcosa con la corporatura atletica di cui era dotato. Seguirono due cinque e un nuovo quattro, che Sesshomaru quasi si perse, distratto dal muoversi nervoso di un piede di Trudy, su e giù, chiaro sintomo di noia.

Poi giunse il Distretto 8, che si guadagnò un picco d'attenzione – ed era quasi ironico ammetterlo. L'effeminato dalle labbra rosse superò le aspettative: otto. Niente affatto basso, per uno come lui. Quali abilità aveva mostrato? Forse Sesshomaru avrebbe fatto meglio a prenderlo di mira alla Cornucopia, per evitare sorprese più avanti nel corso dei Giochi. E le stesse riflessioni si ripeterono subito dopo nel suo cervello, velate da perfino maggiore nervosismo, se non fastidio: vicino al volto bianco come neve di Kikyo apparve nientemeno che un _nove_. E se per un Volontario quello era un risultato standard, per qualcuno proveniente da un Distretto così povero sfiorava l'eccezionale.

– Deve aver tirato dannatamente bene – mormorò Trudy, a propria volta di nuovo attenta, mentre anche i membri dello staff mormoravano dallo stupore.

Sesshomaru fissò quegli occhi color caffè fino a quando non sparirono dallo schermo. Li trovava bellissimi, scintillanti come cristallo. E più misteriosi e pericolosi che mai.

Il ragazzo del Distretto 9 ebbe un sette: meno del suo amichetto di poco prima, e in ogni caso ancora nell'ombra del risultato fuori dall'ordinario di Kikyo – non granché di cui preoccuparsi, almeno per il momento. Rin, invece, ebbe nel suo petto l'effetto che poteva immaginare causato da una pugnalata tra le costole: ciò che affiancò la sua foto fu un uno.

Uno. Non quattro, che fino ad allora era stato il più basso; non tre, e nemmeno due, che sarebbero stati già terribili abbastanza: uno. L'irrimediabile. Il peggiore fallimento.

Fosse stato assegnato a chiunque altro, Sesshomaru non avrebbe provato altro che disprezzo, e se ne sarebbe dimenticato dopo pochi secondi. Ma la sorpresa che passò in tutta la stanza, sentire Ginger dire che forse mai prima di allora gli Strateghi avevano preso una decisione così drastica, il ricordo della paura che scorreva come un impulso elettrico in quel corpicino minuscolo al solo _guardare_ i Tributi più grandi, tutto gli riempì lo stomaco di un senso di ingiustizia così grande che si pentì di aver mangiato, poco prima.

Era una bambina. Non aveva mai avuto speranze, e se ne aveva avute ora non gliene era rimasto neppure il più piccolo barlume. Ripensò a come, quando lui stesso era ancora così piccolo in statura, suo padre e sua madre lo avevano tenuto sulle ginocchia, a volte leggendo con lui, a volte solo accarezzandogli i capelli. Si domandò quanto i genitori di Rin avessero già pianto, se lo stessero facendo in quel momento.

La trasmissione continuò, inesorabile, lasciandogli per la prima volta nelle viscere vera rabbia, nei confronti dei bastardi che avevano imposto un'età minima così stupida.

Il ragazzo imbronciato del 10 prese un sette, e la sua amica dai capelli rossi lo seguì con un sei. Non male, per tipi come loro, ma Sesshomaru aveva altro per la testa – al punto che il secondo incredibile nove della serata, quello per il giovane dalla pelle scura e dagli occhi blu, fece poco più che irritarlo, così come i commenti di Luke e degli altri a riguardo. L'aveva visto combattere: se mai si fossero ritrovati faccia a faccia, gli avrebbe fatto assaggiare cosa fosse un vero guerriero. Poteva cavarsela, ma cos'era, in confronto a uno come lui?

Quando fu il turno di Sango, la ragazza dell'11, il suo animo stava cominciando a quietarsi. Si era ricordato del proprio strabiliante successo, annunciato solo pochi minuti prima, e aveva deciso che era inutile rabbuiarsi per qualcosa che non gli creasse vero danno; non facile, ma inutile. Lei ottenne un otto, accolto da un altro giro di educati mormorii di stupore, ma lui lo attribuì soprattutto alla sua buona forma fisica, alla bellezza semplice ma innegabile del suo viso, e all'utilizzo probabilmente apprezzabile di una qualche arma: nulla che lui non potesse spazzare via con uno schiocco di dita, se lei avesse avuto la sfortuna di incontrarlo.

Il programma si chiuse con il sei e il quattro guadagnati dal maschio e dalla femmina del Distretto 12, probabilmente mandati in onda solo perché la prassi lo richiedeva.

Fu lasciato spazio ai grotteschi e sfavillanti sorrisi dei presentatori.

– _Signore e signori... siete senza parole quanto noi?_

– _Incredibile, James, incredibile. Quest'edizione non è che un colpo di scena dopo l'altro!_

– _Un punteggio dodici, cari spettatori, è forse l'avvenimento più lieto che ci si possa augurare! È ciò a cui ogni Tributo deve aspirare, dico bene?_

– _Esattamente, James. Sesshomaru Taisho incarna il pieno orgoglio della nostra prospera, amata terra, e di un valente cittadino di Panem, senza alcun dubbio. Ma anche molti altri Distretti hanno il diritto di festeggiare, questa sera! A cominciare da..._

– Ginger – si fece sentire la voce di Taisho, interrompendo quello che sarebbe stato di sicuro un fiume di parole interminabile – Se non ti dispiace.

Qualcosa sul volto di Ginger fece intuire che un po' le dispiaceva, invece, ma non osò rifiutare: usò il telecomando per spegnere la televisione, e per un momento nella stanza tornò il silenzio.

– Che il diavolo ti porti, Junior.

Sesshomaru si voltò verso Luke, trovandolo sorridente.

– Dodici, dannazione – fu la spiegazione, mentre Ginger e Fancy ricominciavano a ridacchiare deliziate – Dodici. Hai idea di quando è stata l'ultima volta?

– Settima edizione – declamò Trudy all'istante, in quello che suonò né più né meno che come un immenso moto d'orgoglio, afferrandogli un braccio e guadagnando per certo la sua attenzione – E l'avevano pure dato a caso, Junior!

Sesshomaru, per quanto stesse sinceramente gradendo gli apprezzamenti, si accigliò appena – cosa significava, “a caso”? –, ma non ebbe tempo di fare domande, né colse ciò che Taisho e Veronica avevano subito cominciato a ribattere, alle sue spalle, perché la voce altissima e giuliva di Fancy coprì tutto quanto.

– Oh, non posso resistere! – fu il suo strillo, mentre scattava in piedi, quasi con un salto – _Devo_ mettermi a progettare per l'intervista! _Devo!_ Rufus, andiamo, forza!

– Come? Io? Adesso? – fece l'altro stilista, spiazzato, e senza dubbio preso alla sprovvista.

– Sì, tu e adesso! – esclamò Fancy, elettrizzata, sprizzando entusiasmo da tutti i pori – Alla tua puoi mettere un vestito e via, ma io ho _mille_ completi diversi in testa! _Mille!_ Devo scegliere il più meraviglioso, e tu darai una mano! Al lavoro!

L'ultimo sorriso smagliante fu rivolto a Sesshomaru stesso.

– Sarai _splendido!_

E poi non attese altro: schizzò via a una velocità quasi impressionante, considerati i tacchetti a spillo che indossava, e al povero Rufus non rimase altro che alzarsi e seguirla più in fretta che poté, accennando qualche imbarazzato congedo.

Luke sogghignava, mentre Ginger, per qualche ragione, pareva molto offesa.

– Beh, io invece... – cominciò, le guance rosse dalla frustrazione perfino sotto al fondotinta non appena le mancò qualcosa da dire; ma nondimeno si alzò in piedi, tutta nervosa, e poi gonfiò il petto di soddisfazione quando alla fine le venne un'idea – Vado a chiamare tutti quelli che conosco! Raccolgo informazioni, così si va meglio domani mattina!

Sesshomaru la fissò, per nulla impressionato, e per fortuna il grugnito che scappò a Luke nel tentativo di soffocare una risata fu coperto dalla voce calma di Taisho.

– Certo, Ginger. Apprezzerei l'aiuto.

Nelle parole scivolò un pizzico di condiscendenza che Ginger non dovette mancare di notare, perché il suo augurio di buonanotte fu un poco stizzito e il suo portamento impettito rivelò una certa offesa, ma era piuttosto assicurato che si sarebbe impegnata con tutte le proprie – scarse – capacità per fingersi utile. Se solo a Sesshomaru fosse interessato un pizzico di più di lei, le avrebbe consigliato senza mezzi termini di risparmiarsi la fatica e di lasciarlo in pace per quegli ultimi dannati giorni, ma non se ne curava abbastanza nemmeno per quello. Luke, invece, si voltò verso Taisho con un sorriso da perfetto combina-guai.

– Ammettiamolo, quella prima non faceva così ridere – ghignò, ma il modo in cui il Mentore più anziano scrollò le spalle in risposta fu per Sesshomaru il segnale che le amenità di quel genere erano finite.

Lo stesso dovette pensare Trudy, perché si alzò dal divano perfino prima di lui, sgranchendosi le braccia sopra la testa come sempre faceva quando era di buonumore. Ben presto i due ragazzi furono in piedi a loro volta, e così Sesshomaru si ritrovò quasi a fronteggiare tutti i suoi Mentori, in una tranquillità strana, o meglio innaturale, dopo tutto il caos di poco prima. Com'era prevedibile che accadesse, incrociò gli occhi di suo padre – uno sguardo serio, un poco stanco, ma non severo, che si ammorbidì ulteriormente quasi subito.

– Ben fatto – fu ciò che l'uomo disse, con semplice, ferma sincerità – È un risultato straordinario. Complimenti. Ti ringrazio per il tuo lavoro.

Sesshomaru lo fissò in silenzio. Con un cenno della testa, tentò di far capire che la gratitudine era reciproca – e ci riuscì, perché vide affetto, in quegli occhi d'oro, e l'ombra di un sorriso su quell'espressione composta.

– C'è moltissimo da dire, e non solo congratulazioni, rose e fiori – proseguì comunque l'uomo, incrociando le braccia, ma continuandolo a guardare in quel modo che si avvicinava all'indulgenza – Ma questa sera non è il momento adatto, penso. Hai tutto il diritto di limitarti a essere felice.

Il cuore di Sesshomaru ebbe un fremito.

Niente “ _Non montarti la testa_ ”. Niente “ _Sei ancora in pericolo_ ”. Non ancora, non ad alta voce.

Soltanto “ _Sii felice_ ”.

Per un momento, desiderò che fossero soli – che suo padre gli posasse una mano su una spalla, in un gesto di vicinanza a cui lui non avrebbe mai pensato di sottrarsi. Tuttavia, anche il sorriso di Trudy, il suo saltello di gioia, e le occhiate d'ammirazione e approvazione di Luke e Veronica non gli giunsero affatto sgradite.

– Io festeggerei stile discoteca – sogghignò il ragazzo biondo, accennando a dargli una gomitata – Ma lui non mi pare il tipo, eh?

Aveva senza alcun dubbio ragione. Non si era messo a saltare ed esultare sul momento della notizia, dunque non l'avrebbe fatto a quel punto, né più tardi. Era tuttavia vero, comunque, che si sentiva troppo sveglio e colmo di una strana energia per pensare di infilarsi in camera e mettersi a letto come se nulla fosse; e in pochi secondi, mentre Trudy ridacchiava al suo fianco, gli venne un'idea su come sciogliere il problema. Nel frattempo, però, Veronica aveva appoggiato una mano sul braccio di suo padre, e gli stava rivolgendo la parola.

– La lascio in pace fino a domani mattina? – chiese piano, ma non abbastanza perché Sesshomaru non sentisse, e la serietà che si dipinse sui volti dei due Mentori e l'improvvisa tensione di Luke accanto a lui non lasciava possibilità d'errore sull'indovinare di chi stessero parlando.

Taisho rifletté per qualche momento, ma alla fine annuì.

– Forse sta perfino dormendo, non avrebbe senso – disse, per poi continuare in un tono più fermo e apertamente autoritario, rivolgendosi sia a Veronica, che a Luke – Ma domani, a costo di sfondare la porta... lo sapete. È importante.

– Aye, boss – rispose il ragazzo dopo un momento, con un sospiro, e già un'ombra di stanchezza e malinconia era tornata sul suo viso, mentre anche Veronica annuiva. Poi rivolse un ultimo sorriso a Sesshomaru, benché un poco meno spontaneo di tutti gli altri – Pare che debba riposarmi un po', e pianificare un interrogatorio. Gaudio e tripudio. Buonanotte, Junior. L'alcol ti arriva anche in camera, per tua informazione.

– Vado a letto anche io – disse Veronica, con quella sua cupa calma – Complimenti ancora, Sesshomaru. Ma non bere.

Paradossalmente, riuscì a strappare un sogghigno più rilassato a Luke, mentre Taisho ignorava le battute, per fortuna, e augurava la buonanotte insieme a Trudy. Poi i due si allontanarono verso le loro stanze, fianco a fianco, lasciando Sesshomaru solo con i propri Mentori.

Prima ancora che il rumore dei passi degli altri fosse scomparso nel corridoio, fu il turno di Trudy di dargli un pugno amichevole e inoffensivo sul braccio.

– Beh, Junior – sorrise, allegra più che mai – È seriamente vergognoso che non ci sia stato neppure un brindisi in tuo onore. Che papà lo voglia o no, io uno shottino te lo offro. Preferenze?

Sesshomaru la fissò per un secondo, senza né illuminarsi né incupirsi; ma l'idea che aveva avuto poco prima si trasformò in una decisione. Per metterla in atto si voltò verso il padre, che aveva ascoltato la proposta di Trudy senza sembrare affatto infastidito, al punto che non sarebbe stato strano immaginarselo a proporre un bicchiere di vino adatto all'occasione; Sesshomaru, da parte sua, ignorò tutto ciò senza rimpianti, e parlò.

– Voglio soltanto salire sul tetto a prendere un po' d'aria.

Come messo in conto, le sopracciglia di Taisho si aggrottarono all'istante, l'atteggiamento rilassato pronto a indurirsi di colpo: lo spettro di avvenimenti e ricordi legati al tetto, niente affatto lontani nel tempo e men che meno piacevoli, calò su di lui in maniera così evidente che Sesshomaru poté quasi vederlo. Ma non se ne preoccupò, perché aveva qualcos'altro da aggiungere: lo fece tornando a rivolgersi a Trudy, guardandola apertamente negli occhi, impassibile, ma senza un grammo di esitazione.

– Vuoi venire con me?

La sua voce era stata la più calma, neutra ed educata, ma il mero significato delle parole lavorò da sé: Trudy sgranò gli occhi, aprì un poco la bocca e lo fissò, con l'aria di chi era stato tramortito, ma ancora non l'avesse realizzato. Nel silenzio, infine capì. E diventò solo più incredula.

– I-io? – chiese, le guance che le si coloravano come quando le aveva preso la mano per ballare, con la stessa timidezza di quei momenti, l'insicurezza di chi non è abituato a essere insicuro, un tremito stupefatto nella voce. Sesshomaru non batté ciglio, ma nemmeno si indurì. Ormai sapeva cosa aspettarsi, e le sue previsioni si avverarono: dopo una breve occhiata quasi di panico a Taisho, e pochi ulteriori attimi di esitazione, Trudy fu capace di ricomporsi almeno quel tanto che bastava per rimediare alla domanda piuttosto priva di senso che aveva posto, ancora rossa, ancora stupefatta, ma almeno senza più balbettare – Davvero?

Sesshomaru inarcò appena un sopracciglio come unica risposta, guardandola con tutto fuorché durezza, e dritta negli occhi. “ _Sì, davvero_ ”, pensò e disse con il suo silenzio, rivolto a se stesso e a lei. Di bere non gli interessava, né di feste o brindisi, ma che senso avrebbe avuto spegnere l'adrenalina che ancora tremava nelle sue braccia con una passeggiata vuota, senza nessuno con cui condividere il trionfo – senza nessuno a lodarlo, come poteva ammettere essere suo desiderio? E tra tutti, non aveva dubbi che Trudy sarebbe stata la compagnia migliore. Lo sapeva e basta, vedendo nelle sue pupille scintillanti farsi strada la consapevolezza che no, non aveva interesse a stare solo e sì, chi voleva con lui era lei; lo sapeva nell'osservare quel tremito d'emozione farsi strada nel suo corpo sottile e sulle sue labbra lucide; lo sapeva nello scoprire una volta di più quanto bianco potesse essere quel sorriso.

– Beh... certo – arrivò infine la risposta che, per quanto ormai di certo superflua, Sesshomaru accolse con un inequivocabile sentimento di piacere. Forse fu quell'insieme di imbarazzo e tentata disinvoltura nel viso e nel tono di lei, quel suo modo di mettersi le mani sui fianchi e gonfiare un po' il petto in un'ostentazione di sicurezza, ad arrivare a scaldargli un poco qualcosa dentro; ma non vi si soffermò troppo sopra, dal momento che lei stava continuando a parlare, rivolta a Taisho, un po' più esitante, e forse anche più seria – Va... ehm... bene, giusto?

Sesshomaru non si voltò, ma studiò suo padre di sottecchi, con discrezione. Riuscì comunque a scorgere i dubbi e la preoccupazione dissolversi a poco a poco dai suoi lineamenti, il suo stato di allerta cedere e lasciare spazio al senso di rassicurazione che l'idea della presenza di Trudy doveva per forza creare, fino a quando l'uomo non annuì.

– Certo, d'accordo – rispose, le braccia ancora incrociate sul petto, ma tornando a rilassarsi – Se questo è ciò che preferite.

Trudy arrossì un po' di più, ma con un sorriso di palese contentezza, e anche una mezza risata.

– Beh, Junior ha parlato, no? – replicò, allegra, benché spostando il peso da un piede all'altro con un che di nervoso, e poi gli lanciò un'occhiata impertinente che non riuscì a nascondere un imbarazzo che per un istante parve quasi adolescenziale, su quel viso dai tratti gentili – Vado solo un attimo, ehm... a prepararmi, ok? Mi metto qualcosa di più... pesante, eh. Solo un secondo, giuro.

Sesshomaru annuì senza scomporsi, e ciò parve solo aumentare la tensione nelle sue spalle.

– Ok – disse, più a se stessa che ad altro, con quella che parve un'agitazione crescente anziché calante, prima di girarsi e allontanarsi un po' meno sciolta del solito – Ok. Va bene. Perfetto. Perfetto, certo, ovvio...

Le ultime parole furono più che altro un borbottio che continuò in lontananza anche quando Sesshomaru non riuscì più a trarne qualcosa di sensato. A quel punto, comunque, lui aveva già incrociato di nuovo lo sguardo di suo padre – sguardo che, con sua sorpresa, era calmo, se non addirittura un poco indulgente.

– Vai a coprirti anche tu – disse l'uomo alla fine, dopo un paio di secondi di strano silenzio – Vi aspetto qui.

Il ragazzo gli fece un cenno d'assenso, e poi si incamminò per obbedirgli, senza esitare troppo. Percepiva le vibrazioni di un'atmosfera inusuale nell'aria, e non era sicuro che gli piacessero; aveva sperato di potervi sfuggire in fretta, ma in verità non ci riuscì: dopo quattro o cinque passi verso il corridoio, suo padre lo chiamò.

– Sesshomaru?

Lui si costrinse a fermarsi, e poi si voltò di tre quarti.

C'era l'accenno di un triste, malinconico, ma gentile sorriso, all'angolo di quelle labbra.

– Hai fatto davvero bene, a invitarla.

La consapevolezza che presunti pericoli o situazioni difficili sventati non c'entrassero affatto in quella considerazione lo colpì, bruciandogli un poco sulle guance e sul collo.

Rispose solo con un altro cenno, ricacciando in gola la tentazione di mordersi le labbra; e si allontanò più in fretta di prima, per sfuggire ai pensieri di suo padre, e all'idea che fossero specchio dei suoi.

 

Si mise ad aspettare Trudy vicino all'ingresso, dopo aver indossato una giacca di pelle simile a quella che aveva usato due sere prima. Suo padre si era seduto su un divano, un libro aperto sulle ginocchia, e aveva sollevato lo sguardo solo per un momento quando lui era arrivato; ma erano abbastanza distanti perché la presenza dell'uno non si imponesse su quella dell'altro, e dunque Sesshomaru attese senza disagio, guardando con aria assente un quadro di fiori rossi e oro, il contrasto tra la tela e la sua cornice d'acciaio.

Per fortuna, Trudy non lo raggiunse troppo tempo dopo – solo quello necessario per giustificare quel trucco modesto ma curato attorno ai suoi occhi, che prima non c'era; e anche i jeans al posto dei pantaloni della tuta, le scarpe da ginnastica in tinta con la canottiera azzurra che si vedeva al di sotto della corta giacca marrone, i sottili e non troppo lunghi fili color argento che le facevano da orecchini. Era già un po' rossa in volto quando aveva messo piede nella stanza, e lo divenne ancora di più sotto il suo sguardo. A parere di Sesshomaru, fu questa, tra tutte le cose, quella che la fece apparire più carina.

– Eccomi, scusa l'attesa – fu anche il saluto di lei, mentre si scostava dagli occhi il solito ciuffo nero, le mani strette l'una nell'altra, sorridente, anche se evidentemente un poco sulle spine. Quando lui scosse la testa in risposta, per chiarire che non c'era stato nessun fastidio, parve rilassarsi un po', e fu brava a non lasciare che cadesse un silenzio inopportuno – Beh, allora... andiamo?

Sesshomaru annuì. Mentre lei salutava Taisho, lui si mosse in silenzio verso la porta e la aprì, aspettando che Trudy lo raggiungesse per lasciarla passare prima di lui. Come previsto, lei parve piuttosto divertita e compiaciuta allo stesso tempo, gli diede del “gentiluomo fino al midollo” e gli intimò di smettere all'istante di esserlo, benché in tono scherzoso. Lui non si risentì. Anzi.

Salirono insieme le scale, fianco a fianco, e finalmente l'aria frizzante del tetto li accolse, fresca, pungente e limpida, insieme al bagliore del panorama di Capitol City.

Sesshomaru si fermò dopo essere avanzato di una decina di passi insieme a Trudy, e prese un respiro profondo per riempirsi i polmoni di quell'ossigeno che vibrava di vita. Chiuse perfino gli occhi per un momento, uno soltanto, più del consueto – spinto non da una razionale decisione, ma da un effimero moto d'istinto, un sussulto di quei sentimenti positivi che aveva ricacciato in gola quando era rimasto invischiato nella tensione con suo padre, ma che non potevano scomparire, né essere negati: dodici. Un dodici, ed era come avere quel vento e quella città in pugno; quasi come, e il pensiero era ironico, se i Giochi non fossero distati solo due giorni, anzi, nemmeno fossero esistiti, insieme ai loro pericoli e alle loro angosce, che pure erano ciò per cui aveva lavorato tanto duramente.

Poteva supporre che tutto ciò si chiamasse essere felici; solo supporre, tuttavia, perché riteneva quella sensazione strana, una carezza fatta da uno sconosciuto, un fiore spontaneo che il suo animo di ferro aveva fin troppa facilità a calpestare. Ma non poteva essere troppo lontano dalla verità, se trovare con lo sguardo il sorriso di Trudy al suo fianco riempiva il suo petto non di mera, grigia indifferenza, ma bensì di qualcosa di più simile a un calore dalle tinte d'arancio.

– Allora, Signor Punteggio Massimo – esordì lei, in tono allegro, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi brillanti d'affetto – Non so con che intenzioni mi abbia portata qui, ma se pensava a un giro turistico per festeggiare, ha scelto la persona giusta.

“ _Giro turistico?_ ”.

A farci caso, quella ragazza riusciva sempre a infilare qualche strana espressione nei propri discorsi; senza dubbio ciò aiutava a catturare l'attenzione, ma Sesshomaru non poté esimersi una volta di più dall'aggrottare un poco la fronte, lanciandole un'occhiata che dovette ben esprimere quale tipo di interrogativi stessero attraversando la sua mente – perché lei scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

– Perdonami, meglio se traduco – riprese, impertinente, ma senza neppure un briciolo di saccenteria, anzi, aprendosi in un sorriso gentile – L'hai già visto il giardino?

Per un momento, Sesshomaru pensò che l'idea di uscire con lui le avesse dato un po' alla testa, o che si fosse offerta uno shottino da sola mentre lui la aspettava all'ingresso. Anziché accigliarsi, scelse di rispondere guardando con eloquenza il tetto che si spalancava di fronte a loro: pietra, pietra e ancora pietra, prima del vuoto oltre il parapetto. Ma nel cercare di rimarcare il concetto guardando anche la zona da cui erano venuti, i suoi occhi colsero all'improvviso un dettaglio che l'altra volta, distratto dalle circostanze, non aveva affatto notato: dietro l'edificio a cupola da cui si arrivava lassù, c'era qualcos'altro. Gli parve la scura sagoma di un'altra costruzione a forma di parallelepipedo, non alta abbastanza da essere evidente, ma larga al punto da lasciare solo pochi metri di passaggio a ciascun lato del tetto.

Un guizzo di sorpresa sul volto, tornò a fissare Trudy. Il suo sorriso era soddisfatto, un po' di vittoria, ma anche complice.

– Lo prenderò come un no – sogghignò, per poi concedersi uno dei suoi saltelli di energia, sempre repressa a stento – Seguimi, Junior.

Gli fece anche un cenno con la mano e un occhiolino, prima di avviarsi a rapidi passi. Cosa rimaneva, se non seguirla?

Il giardino si rivelò essere, più tecnicamente, una serra; e Trudy rivelò a propria volta che le era stato mostrato da Luke tempo prima, o altrimenti neppure lei ne avrebbe mai sospettato l'esistenza, né avrebbe saputo trovare quell'interruttore nascosto in mezzo a una parete d'edera, vicino alla porta. E così, con un _click,_ l'edificio di vetro si illuminò a giorno – mostrando così tanti colori sgargianti che Sesshomaru per un istante faticò a crederci.

Tra tutti, com'era ovvio aspettarsi, dominava il verde brillante, ovunque si guardasse. Ma Trudy si incamminò senza preamboli su uno dei tre piccoli vialetti che si diramavano dall'ingresso, e diede prova di poter essere una guida turistica di tutto rispetto: gli indicò subito un cespuglio di fiori di un blu così elettrico da parere finto, e difatti spiegò che tutte le specie in quel posto erano state create a Capitol, per soddisfare moda e frivole matrone; e fu solo il primo gruppo di una lunga serie di petali rossi, gialli, rosa, bianchi, arancioni, viola, o striati di qualsiasi stravagante combinazione, di ogni forma e dimensione.

Sesshomaru non poteva definirsi un appassionato dell'argomento, affatto – tutto ciò che aveva studiato sulle piante era stato qualche accenno a scuola e libri sulla sopravvivenza. Tuttavia, non aveva mai amato nemmeno ballare, e proprio come quel pomeriggio il fatto che fosse Trudy ad accompagnarlo riuscì a cambiare almeno un poco le carte in tavola.

Gli sorrideva dal cuore, e spontaneamente, come ben pochi avevano mai fatto. Parlava in tono vivace, ma senza entusiasmarsi come una sciocca bambina, e senza mai parere forzata. Diceva solo ciò che era necessario dire – come avvertirlo di non toccare quelle splendide foglie tigrate, perché erano una pianta carnivora ancora sotto test e proibita alla vendita al pubblico; soprattutto, faceva battute senza pretendere che lui ridesse e allo stesso tempo senza creare imbarazzo, e si accontentava del suo tranquillo silenzio come compagnia, cogliendo i piccoli cenni che le faceva in risposta e le sue occhiate, in cui lui era attento a far trasparire come stesse apprezzando tutto ciò. La vide arrossire solo un paio di volte, ma poi divenne solo naturale starle accanto, ascoltando il suono della sua voce nel mezzo di quella verde bellezza che ricordava un poco i giardini del Villaggio dei Vincitori – che ricordava casa, anche più della palestra. Alla fine, nel dirgli che la forma di un certo fiore aveva ispirato l'architettura di un grattacielo lì a Capitol le venne l'idea di correre fuori a mostrarglielo, gli occhi scintillanti di quella sua vitalità semplice e genuina; e nella fretta di tirarlo fuori dalla serra gli afferrò una mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto lasciare la presa subito, o perlomeno dopo che furono arrivati al parapetto del tetto, mentre Trudy indicava dritto di fronte a sé con aria trionfante un edificio decisamente troppo alto e bizzarro per non essere un insulto al buon gusto. Avrebbe potuto farlo anche mentre cominciavano a passeggiare lungo il perimetro e lei gli parlava di tutti i posti che potevano scorgere da lì – quello interamente illuminato di azzurro chiaro era un complesso residenziale, e nemmeno uno dei più lussuosi; le insegne d'oro erano per i casinò; il ristorante coronato da fontane alte decine di metri serviva la migliore aragosta dal Distretto 4, lei l'aveva provata, una volta. Avrebbe potuto lasciare andare mille volte, in qualsiasi istante; ma per tutti quei lunghi, preziosi minuti, non lo fece, per la semplice ragione che non ne sentiva il bisogno.

Non era così sciocco o ingenuo da non sapere come chiunque avrebbe interpretato quel loro tenersi per mano, specie se conoscendoli; e non poteva nemmeno negare a se stesso che tali implicazioni fossero del tutto false, benché niente mai avrebbe potuto convincerlo a parlarne a suo padre. Ma aveva sempre ritenuto estremamente stupido crogiolarsi nell'analisi dei sentimenti propri o altrui, specie quelli positivi: se rabbia o dolore o delusione necessitavano di un rimedio, stare bene significava stare bene e basta, senza dover fare ricorso a parole altisonanti per descriverlo o a domande per spiegarlo. Le persone potevano piacergli oppure no, in gradi e sfumature differenti che lui riconosceva ma non sprecava tempo ad sviscerare; e che Trudy gli piacesse in un modo che lui comprendeva essere diverso dal solito era solo un fatto come molti altri, per il momento. Per quanto non avesse certo intenzione di ferirla o nascondere quanto la apprezzasse, non era il caso di compiere sciocchezze: il suo animo non gli avrebbe mai lasciato perdere la testa. Non aveva piani che non fossero vincere gli Hunger Games, e il resto sarebbe venuto dopo.

Comunque, ciò non toglieva che rimase quasi divertente il modo in cui, quando ritornarono al punto di partenza dopo aver fatto tutto il giro del tetto e si fermarono, Trudy esaurì le cose da dire e, per assurdo, parve rendersi conto solo in quel momento di ciò che nell'impeto di trascinarlo via dai fiori aveva fatto: puntò lo sguardo dritto verso le loro dita ancora legate insieme, e avvampò in un modo che forse nemmeno l'oscurità avrebbe potuto nascondere – men che meno lo sfarfallio di luci di una città mai assopita. Sesshomaru la sentì irrigidirsi, e ritenne saggio da parte propria allentare la presa con delicatezza, prima che i loro sguardi si incrociassero e si creasse più imbarazzo del necessario: funzionò, perché Trudy colse l'opportunità di lasciare andare, ma senza ridicola fretta. Le scappò un'occhiata breve ma intensa al volto di lui – in cui Sesshomaru poté leggere l'emozione felice, dolorosa, seria e tremante di un affetto che andava oltre ciò che una Mentore o un'amica avrebbero mostrato –, ma poi ebbe il buonsenso di voltarsi con decisione verso il panorama di Capitol, appoggiando le mani sulla ringhiera, e la tensione calò subito, anche se Sesshomaru si mise al suo fianco, osservando il cielo nero come inchiostro che incombeva anche sui grattacieli più alti, un poco assorto, ma non irritato; anzi, il fatto che Trudy si fosse a malapena resa conto di tenerlo per mano confermava solo la sua spontaneità, e che fosse in grado di prendere le cose con leggerezza quando non rifletteva troppo, senza un eccesso di quei problemi di cui Sesshomaru contro la propria volontà aveva sentito decine di ragazzi lamentarsi e struggersi. Certo, non era distaccata tanto quanto lui, ma andava bene così. Perfino meglio, forse.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, solo il leggero rumore del vento e di musica lontana nelle orecchie, Sesshomaru la sentì soffocare una risata, e si voltò a guardarla di nuovo.

Aveva ancora le guance un po' rosse, ma sorrideva alla sua solita maniera.

– C'è pace quando non parlo a ruota libera, vero? – ridacchiò, con aria quasi colpevole – Scusa se ti ho annoiato.

Sesshomaru scosse la testa per farle segno di non preoccuparsi. Persone meno chiacchierone di lei erano riuscite ad annoiarlo molto di più, in passato.

Trudy parve rassicurata, ma subito dopo prese un profondo respiro, che la portò ad assumere un'espressione un poco più seria, ma allo stesso tempo più dolce. Stavolta, Sesshomaru vide pura e semplice ammirazione nello scintillio di quegli occhi scuri.

– Allora... – riprese lei, un angolo della bocca sollevato in un mezzo sorriso – Come ci si sente, ad avere conquistato il massimo?

Sesshomaru la fissò, riflettendo per qualche istante – e giungendo alla conclusione, ancora una volta, che perdersi in fronzoli non faceva per lui.

– È ciò che desideravo – rispose con distaccata semplicità – So di non avere ancora vinto, ma questa è una prova in più del fatto che lo farò.

Un'ombra passò sul volto di Trudy – un istante di timore, di disagio, di preoccupazione, forse all'idea che lui stesse dando troppo per scontato. Ma alla fine il sorriso riapparve, accompagnato da un occhiolino.

– Se non perdi la concentrazione e continui così... ce la farai di sicuro – scelse di rispondergli, a metà tra la razionalità di una Mentore e la vicinanza che ormai doveva provare nei suoi confronti – L'unico punteggio dodici prima di te _ha_ vinto, in fondo.

In un certo senso, Sesshomaru non disdegnò affatto che lei avesse riportato quell'argomento a galla.

– Prima hai detto che è stato dato a caso – osservò, un blando interesse nella voce che mascherava la vera curiosità che non poteva impedirsi di provare – Cosa intendevi?

Trudy assunse per un momento un'aria pensosa, ma poi scrollò le spalle.

– Ok, potrei avere un tantino esagerato – rispose, con leggerezza, ma non per questo Sesshomaru mancò di mettersi ad ascoltarla con attenzione – La ragazza aveva talento, forza e abilità, ed era pure piuttosto bella. E prima o poi questo dodici bisognava provare a darlo, no? Per vedere come il pubblico e gli sponsor avrebbero reagito. Quindi hanno scelto lei, che sembrava un ottimo Tributo, ma diciamo che è stato un flop. Non fu molto amata, durante i suoi Giochi... è quella del Distretto 2, Visna, hai presente?

Sesshomaru aggrottò appena la fronte. “Distretto 2” era un suono a dir poco grandemente sgradevole – gli portava alla mente Naraku, e riflettendoci per qualche momento in più anche quel bastardo del suo Mentore, Bline. Ma una donna che apparisse spesso in televisione, o di cui suo padre parlasse molto? Non che ricordasse, o che gli balenasse in testa così su due piedi. Rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Trudy, la vide accennare un sogghigno.

– Esatto – riprese lei, ironica – Prima di incontrarla, non avevo presente nemmeno io, e sono stati gli altri a spiegarmi qualcosa di lei. Sai com'è... per vincere una delle poche doti non necessarie è la leadership. Serve il carisma per gli sponsor, ma non quello per guidare gli altri... e quando era nell'Arena non ha fatto nulla di davvero particolare, a parte sopravvivere e uccidere. Non era certo un'incapace, e sono sicura che sappia dare consiglio ai suoi Tributi, quindi non va sottovalutata... ma è Bline a sobbarcarsi la maggior parte del lavoro e delle apparizioni pubbliche. È più tagliato, in pratica.

Il pensiero della notte della sfilata, e di come quel Mentore avesse praticamente esposto Naraku come suo pupillo nonché osato minacciare lui e suo padre, erano così sgradevoli che Sesshomaru si sentì incupirsi; ma Trudy fu rapida a porre rimedio alle proprie stesse parole, sorridendo più apertamente.

– Tutto questo solo per dirti, Junior, che il tuo dodici è tutto il contrario! Non ti resta che far svenire un po' di signore alla tua intervista, e il tuo percorso sarà il più perfetto che non si sia visto da molto tempo. Bline sta mangiando polvere, proprio adesso! Se non ricordo male, _qualcuno_ ha preso undici.

Gli lanciò un'occhiata perfidamente compiaciuta, che esprimeva esattamente ciò che Sesshomaru avrebbe mostrato se solo non avesse sempre preferito mantenere il più dei propri sentimenti dentro di sé, e poi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

– Sono orgogliosa di questo principino, sai? – gli sorrise ancora, con più dolcezza – E anche il boss di sicuro lo è.

“ _Orgoglioso?_ ”.

Sesshomaru la fissò, e si soffermò per qualche secondo a ponderare su quella parola. Quasi stonava, se riferita a suo padre.

Tutti i progressi di quei giorni non erano abbastanza perché potesse scrollarsi questa sensazione di dosso. Poteva accettare l'idea che l'uomo fosse più ottimista nei riguardi della sua vittoria, o che fosse soddisfatto di come stava seguendo le sue direttive e dei relativi risultati, ma orgoglio? Implicava qualcosa di troppo positivo – implicava che suo padre avesse accettato tutto di lui, e quello ancora non poteva essere vero. Non gli interessava in maniera bruciante – poteva pazientare e lasciare che il tempo lenisse le ferite che la Mietitura di quell'anno aveva aperto tra loro –, ma la frase di Trudy lo aveva costretto a pensarci, e un velo di serietà gli cadde sul volto senza che lui potesse fare nulla per impedirselo. Distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò sulla città che brulicava sotto di loro, annuendo appena per quieto vivere; ma avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che la questione non si sarebbe chiusa così.

Per una volta, il pugno sul braccio lo colse davvero di sorpresa, e fu pure più doloroso del solito.

– Scusa – si affrettò a rimediare Trudy, un po' imbarazzata sotto l'inevitabile occhiata seccata che lui le lanciò, ma poi si aprì in un sogghigno d'affetto – Punizione per diventarmi depresso a caso.

Al suo sopracciglio inarcato di qualche centimetro si limitò a ridacchiare. Poi riprese, rilassata, ma anche con una certa eloquenza un pizzico più seria.

– Scherzi a parte – disse infatti, scostandosi il suo ciuffo di capelli sbarazzini dagli occhi – Forse non lo sai, ma quando sono salita su quel treno per la prima volta ero sicura quasi al cento per cento che il matusa dei Vincitori detestasse me e il mio compagno con tutto il cuore.

Dovette accorgersi subito di aver catturato l'attenzione di Sesshomaru, forse dal modo diverso in cui lui la guardò, perché gli fece un occhiolino con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

– Strano, vero? – gli sorrise, ma poi continuò recuperando di nuovo una certa compostezza – Ho capito di sbagliarmi solo con un po' di tempo, e la soluzione è molto semplice. Odia i Giochi, non i Tributi, Sesshomaru.

Nel chiamarlo per nome, posò una mano sulla sua, lì, sulla ringhiera – un tocco gentile, cauto, ma caldo. E per quanto le sue parole prese da sole avrebbero potuto suonare banali, nel modo in cui lei lo fissò negli occhi Sesshomaru vide molto di più. Senza compatimento, senza pietà, senza tristezza, senza timore e senza bugie: solo un disinteressato desiderio di aiutare, di stargli accanto, senza nessun indizio che dicesse che lo considerava debole, o sciocco, o solo, o un bastardo.

– Con te ci vorrà di più – stava concludendo, con voce morbida, per quanto sulle sue labbra non ci fosse nessun sorriso – Perfino io non ero lucida il primo giorno. Ma sa riconoscere un guerriero che combatte con onore, e che segue la sua guida, e sa apprezzarlo. È inutile dubitarne.

Sesshomaru abbassò lo sguardo, perché il suo scetticismo non emergesse troppo in fretta: Trudy aveva ragione, ma allo stesso tempo sbagliava.

Lui non era un Tributo qualsiasi. Lui era il figlio di Taisho, e aveva scelto di essere parte di ciò che suo padre più deprecava in quel mondo. L'aveva deluso e forse, in qualche modo, tradito. Sapeva che la ragazza non era nel torto per certi aspetti, che una vittoria raggiunta senza crudeltà e attraverso le giuste scelte era di certo più auspicabile di alcuni spettacoli di sadismo che certi concorrenti avevano mostrato nelle edizioni passate. Ma davvero era possibile che tutto tornasse come se nulla fosse stato, che ogni abisso fosse colmato? Ne dubitava. Ma non voleva ferirla, non mentre la mano di lei si stringeva appena attorno alla sua.

– Grazie – si ritrovò a mormorare, e per un attimo desiderò che il suo cuore fosse stato meno freddo, che quella parola avesse potuto avere un significato e un sentimento maggiori racchiusi in essa; ma non era nella sua natura, e quel briciolo di rimpianto fu soffocato in fretta, forse dall'orgoglio, forse dal ghiaccio, forse dall'amarezza che il pensiero di suo padre aveva causato in lui e che non era certo ancora scomparsa.

– Figurati, Junior – arrivò la voce di Trudy, gentile – Vuoi tornare di sotto? Comincia a essere tardi.

Sesshomaru rifletté per un istante. Si scoprì grato che fosse stata lei a introdurre l'argomento, ma non incline ad accettare, non in tutto e per tutto.

– Vai pure avanti – disse piano, guardandola, attento a non essere aspro – Vorrei restare un po' da solo.

Gli occhi di lei si sgranarono appena, e Sesshomaru vi lesse tutto ciò che le stava passando per la testa: sorpresa, soprattutto, e un pizzico di delusione. Poi la sua fronte si aggrottò, mentre i sentimenti più personali lasciavano spazio all'esitazione di chi non è ben certo di che decisione prendere: le labbra le tremarono in un paio di accenni di replicare, ma occorse il terzo tentativo prima che una vera risposta giungesse.

– B-beh... ok? – disse, cauta, senza risentimento, ma più che altro quasi sulle spine – Se mi prometti che non mi farai prendere parole perché ti ho lasciato stare su fino a troppo tardi.

Quella frase bastò a chiarire anche quali altre preoccupazioni stesse covando – tutte riassumibili in un più semplice “ _Posso fidarmi di te?_ ”. Sesshomaru accolse con qualcosa di simile al sollievo il fatto che, primo attimo a parte, lei non sembrasse né offesa né ferita; e annuì, un poco più rilassato, ben sapendo di non avere alcuna intenzione di commettere follie di nessun genere.

– Solo cinque minuti – ribadì, calmo, ma fermo. Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, e non era disposto a lasciare perdere. Alla fine, Trudy sorrise, tentando allo stesso tempo di darsi un'aria severa che non le riuscì affatto.

– Va bene – disse, staccando la mano dalla sua e allontanandosi un poco – Guarda che però ti aspetto di sotto, eh! Ti controllo.

Ormai stava apertamente scherzando, e perfino lo sguardo di Sesshomaru si ammorbidì nel vedere il suo sogghigno dispettoso e il saltello con cui si allontanò, ancora mezza girata a guardarlo, vispa e scattante come era abituato a vederla. Non le rispose, ma ricambiò con un cenno della testa il saluto che lei gli rivolse, e poi rimase a guardarla fino a che non fu scomparsa – capelli scompigliati e passo nervoso compresi.

Il silenzio gli parve all'improvviso troppo profondo, e tornò a voltarsi verso la città, ascoltandone il pulsare, i clacson, la musica ovattata e l'eco delle risate. Quasi si pentì; ma, beffardamente, il volto di suo padre apparve su uno schermo lontano, e un'ombra ricadde sui suoi pensieri.

La sua situazione era perfetta, dal punto di vista del gioco, specie dopo ciò che gli Strateghi avevano deciso per lui quella sera. Ma qualcosa del suo animo continuava ad agitarsi irrequieto, un vago fastidio al pensiero insistente che tutto il mondo l'avrebbe adorato, sì, ma non tutto davvero – non una delle poche persone la cui opinione avesse mai davvero importato un effimero qualcosa per lui. Forse era colpa delle strane circostanze di quei giorni, di troppi successi che gli stavano dando l'illusione che la realtà potesse cambiare; di certo non di Trudy, che aveva fatto del proprio meglio per mettere tutto in una luce migliore. E si ritrovò a pensare ai momenti nella serra, e al giro intorno al tetto, e al suo sorriso e al suo ciuffo di capelli mai a posto; si ritrovò a capire che quelli erano pensieri sgombri da qualsiasi nube, come vederla arrossire mentre ballavano insieme.

Rimase lì per un lasso di tempo che non si curò di misurare: non troppo lungo, ma nemmeno poteva esserne sicuro, la mente che a poco a poco si svuotava nell'osservare senza una meta le finestre e gli edifici sgargianti, un accenno di stanchezza che si faceva strada nelle sue gambe e nelle sue palpebre. Alla fine, decise che era il momento di scendere a riposarsi per il giorno seguente.

Ma nell'istante in cui stava per voltarsi, la voce gli attraversò le orecchie e il cuore come lo scoppio di un fulmine, o il frantumarsi di un castello di vetro.

– Oh, se non ho _pregato_ di trovarti qui, dolcezza.

E mai quel sorriso da demone era stato più simile a un incubo.

 

 

 

 

32° Hunger Games – Giorno /

 

– _Ventiquattro Tributi ancora in vita–_

 

Sesshomaru Taisho – Abi Karasu

Naraku Saimyosho – Kagura Boulear

Hitoji Hojo – Kagome Higurashi

Byakuya Mugen – Yura Locks

Shippo Kitsune – Kanna Glassier

Koga Fang – Kirara Neko

Kohaku Scyth – Eri Asugi

Jakotsu Redrop – Kikyo Miko

Suikotsu Hyde – Rin Prime

Inuyasha Kizu – Ayame Greenleaf

Bankotsu Cross – Sango Hirai

Miroku Ninto – Yuka Nono

 

_E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore._

 


	12. La morte per te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è relativamente breve, per i miei standard, ma appunto per questo è facile immaginare che il suo scopo è quello di essere... significativo. In altre parole, buona lettura e... non odiatemi, per favore. ♥

Con spietata allegria, fuochi d'artificio verdi e oro scoppiarono da qualche parte in un cielo non abbastanza lontano. La loro luce mostrò con violenza un volto così livido, così pallido e rigido dalla rabbia mentre sogghignava, da sembrare pronto a spezzarsi da un istante all'altro nella disperazione o nella follia.

Ma non accadde – non in fretta. Non mentre Naraku camminava verso di lui, e quel lampo di gioia felina e brutale che aveva acceso il suo viso nell'incrociare lo sguardo di Sesshomaru lasciava spazio a un'ironia seria, falsa e amara come bile, allo spettro bellissimo e terribile della consueta, sensuale perfidia; ma che differenza faceva quale maschera lui volesse mettere sul suo sorriso, se il cuore di Sesshomaru stesso stava già ruggendo di furia nel suo petto, scalpitando nella prigione di ghiaccio con cui si era avvolto in un battito di ciglia?

Maledì quella notte. Maledì il destino, e l'aria fresca, quella torre e quell'istante; maledì perfino se stesso, le sue decisioni, la solitudine che pareva avergli voltato le spalle trasformandosi da fedele amica a condanna. Ma alla fine, in un'esplosione di orgoglio e sdegno, maledì lui, quel bastardo, i suoi occhi in fiamme, la sua pelle bianca, l'odore che il vento gli stava portando alle narici, e l'elettricità che scricchiolava sotto ai suoi passi e nei loro respiri; come la scossa di un terremoto, tutto durò soltanto pochi attimi, ma rimase a tremargli nelle ossa e nei nervi, gli svuotò lo stomaco e l'anima.

E avrebbe dovuto capire, Sesshomaru. Avrebbe dovuto guardare in se stesso, e riconoscere con quale impatto terribile la sola, semplice vista di Naraku l'avesse fatto vacillare, e cercare di comprenderne il perché. Avrebbe dovuto ricordare il tempo in cui nulla avrebbe mai potuto scalfirlo così, chiedersi cosa fosse cambiato, cosa si fosse alterato nelle sue barriere; ma esse si ersero subito più maestose che mai, prima che lui potesse riconoscere e accettare quel tremulo bagliore di fragilità che le aveva attraversate. Forse la colpa fu anche nello scorrere fulmineo e inesorabile del tempo, che aveva già portato Naraku più vicino di qualche passo, reso il suo volto più magnifico e grottescamente beffardo. Ma nello sfoderare la propria più fulgida superbia di fronte al suo nemico, nel chiudersi in un perfetto silenzio di ghiaccio e marmo, Sesshomaru commise un errore; cosa ben più grave, non se ne accorse che molto più tardi.

E Naraku iniziò a parlare.

– Che dire, di fronte a tanta _magnificenza?_ – esclamò, con un ampio gesto delle braccia, come se stesse davvero declamando un eroe; ma mai una lode era stata così spudoratamente, crudelmente falsa, colma di veleno, e pronunciata con un tale fuoco di risentimento negli occhi ghignanti dell'adulatore, che poi allargò il sorriso, e batté le mani in un lento, misurato, strafottente applauso – Complimenti, dolcezza! Complimenti _di cuore_.

C'era qualcosa di inconsueto nei suoi movimenti, nella lieve, molle incertezza dei suoi passi, nelle sue parole un po' roche e trascinate, qualcosa che riempiva Sesshomaru di disprezzo – per l'esasperazione del sarcasmo, forse, per l'ovvia rabbia che fremeva in tutta quell'alta figura, perché sapeva di averlo umiliato, e perché Naraku non stava facendo altro che peggiorare la propria miserabile condizione. Ma, nondimeno, quell'insetto trovò un'oscura ragione per scoppiare in una barcollante, squillante risata.

– Suvvia, principe! – trovò il fiato di riprendere solo pochi secondi dopo, raddrizzando il busto che aveva piegato in avanti, una scintilla di divertimento quasi puro in quelle iridi scure che si illuminavano di rosso solo negli scoppi solitari dei petardi nel cielo – Non guardarmi così, o penserò che non sei felice.

Sesshomaru si incupì soltanto di più. Quelle parole non avevano alcun senso, e questo non poteva che metterlo in allerta, fargli percepire un pericolo sottile e odioso. Non capiva cosa stesse accadendo davvero, non sapeva dove Naraku volesse arrivare, e neanche se tutto fosse un sogno o meno; l'unica ipotesi che poteva formulare era che un vinto fosse portato per istinto a usare tutto, comprese le frecciatine più mere, per dare un poco di sollievo al proprio viscido e insignificante ego. Voleva solo andarsene, chiudere il teatrino senza perdervi altro tempo, ma non poteva dare l'impressione di voler scappare. Era in trappola, e senza realizzare di essere lui stesso quello che teneva chiusa la gabbia.

Nel frattempo, Naraku aveva smesso di avanzare, ma, sorridendo fra sé e sé, aveva cambiato direzione, camminando un po' in diagonale, un po' come se volesse passeggiare avanti e indietro, guardandolo di sbieco. Si accarezzò il mento con una mano, ironicamente pensoso.

– Che consigli posso dare a qualcuno che ha tutto? – rifletté ad alta voce, in tono melodrammatico, ignorando lo sguardo di ghiaccio che lo seguiva in ogni suo passo e che avrebbe fatto impietrire chiunque altro – Che cosa sono io, in confronto a papà? È lui che può organizzare i festeggiamenti... ha già cominciato?

Le mani di Sesshomaru erano così strette attorno alla ringhiera dietro di lui che le nocche dovevano essere livide, ma lui non vi badava – corroso dall'incommensurabile irritazione che quella ridicola, patetica confidenza gli stava facendo gonfiare nel petto, e da qualcosa di radicato perfino più a fondo in lui, che non riusciva a sopportare che un verme osasse anche solo _pensare_ il nome di suo padre. Odiava, _deprecava_ il fatto che Naraku continuasse a usarlo come leva, dopo quell'effimero successo del primo giorno degli allenamenti; ma doveva ancora scoprire quanto in là un essere abietto potesse spingersi, e con quanta straordinaria efficacia.

Fu tutto preannunciato da una perfida, compiaciuta risata. Quella di chi non aveva niente da perdere, ed era pronto a trascinare chiunque con sé.

– Scommetto che sta preparando sorprese al suo cucciolo. Questa notte ti lascerà chiamarlo _papino,_ mentre ti sculaccia e poi ti coccola?

All'inizio, Sesshomaru si rifiutò di crederlo – _non poteva essere_.

Ma, purtroppo, la perversa crudeltà in quegli occhi da diavolo riuscì a smentirlo: lurida, rivoltante e tremenda, non lasciava spazio alla speranza che le parole fossero state scelte per caso.

E il primo impulso non fu nemmeno di rabbia, né di indignazione. A minacciare di sopraffarlo fu un vero e proprio conato, che gli si strinse dentro dallo stomaco alla gola, e lo fece impallidire, e gli tolse la forza dalle gambe – al punto che dovette appoggiarsi di più al parapetto, mentre un ciclopico senso di disgusto e ribrezzo gli irrigidiva il volto in una smorfia, e gli occhi si stringevano quasi non potessero sopportare nemmeno più di intravedere quella figura maledetta.

Era esterrefatto, perfino considerando quanto già avesse disprezzato Naraku fin dalle prime parole che si erano rivolti; benché senza fiato, non riuscì più a mantenere l'algido silenzio in cui si era superbamente prefissato di chiudersi.

– Tu sei _malato_ – sibilò, con la violenza di uno sparo, e lo credeva con tutto se stesso. Recuperò forze dal proprio sdegno e si raddrizzò, per poi staccarsi dalla ringhiera: dire che ne aveva abbastanza era il più assurdo degli eufemismi. Era pronto ad andarsene, perché non c'era onore da perdere al cospetto di un tale rifiuto. Ma dopo solo un passo si bloccò, perché Naraku si mise dritto sulla sua strada, saldo come una statua per impedirgli di passare, la testa alta, i pugni lungo i fianchi.

E non sorrideva più.

Se negli istanti precedenti era apparso quasi in delirio, ora la rabbia in quegli occhi non avrebbe potuto essere più lucida. Il volto era teso, ma era tornato a essere quello della Mietitura, e della sfilata, e di quando Sesshomaru l'aveva umiliato con il lancio dell'ascia, e dell'altra notte densa e lontana in cui erano stati soli in quel luogo, tutto insieme: bellissimo, con la sola differenza di essere furioso.

– Senza dubbio, Taisho – parlò, la voce che vibrava appena, ma di nuovo profonda, calma e tagliente come la carezza di un coltello – E la mia dannata malattia siete voi. Sei tu.

In qualche modo, in quel momento il tempo si fermò. Sesshomaru guardò quegli occhi e seppe quanto, se solo fossero stati più vicini, avrebbe potuto leggervi. Ricordò quell'anima dietro la maschera, ricordò l'essere umano al di sotto del verme, ricordò quanta sconfitta potesse nascondersi in un cuore; ricordò quei momenti in cui Naraku aveva ceduto, e si rese conto che forse, proprio di fronte a lui, stava crollando per l'ultima volta.

Nello spazio di poche parole e di un singolo sguardo lungo e privo di veli, Naraku l'aveva incatenato a sé. Nulla più esisteva: né un suono, né le luci, né il futuro. Solo loro, quell'effimero passato che avevano condiviso, e quel loro presente dilatato e distorto.

Il suo stomaco era ancora stretto dal ribrezzo, e quella che aveva di fronte rimaneva la persona che più al mondo era riuscita a suonare le corde del suo odio. Ma quando Naraku riprese a parlare, lo ascoltò forse per la prima volta davvero; con disprezzo, eppure carpito da quel magnete che era la sua voce, e consapevole di esserlo.

– Sai, il punto non è avere paura di perdere – stava dicendo, un'accattivante fervore da oratore completamente nuovo sul suo viso e nei suoi occhi, che eppure non avevano perso la loro consueta scintilla di ironia; e c'erano anche i gesti delle sue mani bianche nel buio, e il muoversi delle linee dei suoi fianchi, delle sue gambe, mentre gli muoveva un passo incontro – So che non sarò io a perdere, non farti illusioni. E il punto non è neanche la... _rabbia..._ nel sapere che qualcuno ha decretato che perderò, e che un branco di pecore gli crederà, e questo solo per via di quanto sei _grazioso_ quando ti diverti ad acconciarti i capelli.

Fece una pausa, fermo, fissando il suo viso, mentre la linea morbida di un sorriso si formava sulle sue labbra, seducente e affilata, al punto da sembrare quasi triste.

– Il punto è quanto ti odio, e come ti odio, e quanto e come tu odi me. Perché non ho mai creduto in nulla, puoi contarci. Ma noi... noi siamo un miracolo, e questo io lo _so._

Sesshomaru sentì la propria espressione irrigidirsi di interrogativi e di gelo. Quando Naraku accennò ad avanzare ancora, stavolta lui si ritrasse, colmo di sospetto come se di fronte a un trucco di magia troppo ben congegnato. Si ritrovò di nuovo appoggiato al parapetto, le mani sulla ringhiera, ma non se ne curò neppure – troppo impegnato a studiare cosa gli si parava davanti, e soprattutto a notare che Naraku non aveva sogghignato in segno di vittoria per averlo rimesso all'angolo, e il problema era proprio lì: nella disarmante convinzione di parole di retorica vuota, nel vedere un delirio costruito con precisione scientifica, nel non capire, mentre Naraku proseguiva, più rilassato, più beffardo, più nero.

– Mi trovo di fronte a una perfezione che mi toglie il fiato, Taisho – stava dicendo, con un timbro sensuale oltre ogni limite nella propria furibonda naturalezza, anche quando si tinse di una studiata complicità – Non emozionarti, non parlo della tua, non ancora. Ma mi domando... ti sei mai chiesto _perché?_ Perché bruci così tanto, quando mi guardi e mi odi?

Sesshomaru strinse gli occhi, sprezzante, e forse fin troppo eloquente, perché Naraku rise piano.

– Non sognarti di negarlo, principe – sorrise, languido, e già a quelle parole Sesshomaru comprese con quanta facilità e precisione i suoi pensieri fossero stati letti – Tu _bruci_ , tanto quanto me. E togliti dalla testa le cazzate sull'essere il migliore, su quanto io sia meschino, su quanto siamo diversi. Dimentichiamoci entrambi di quanto abbiamo desiderato brillare da soli in questo schifo, e non all'ombra l'uno dell'altro.

A un solo passo da lui, ormai, allargò le braccia. Le luci di Capitol City dipingevano ombre sui suoi lineamenti fini e crudeli, sulla sua espressione scomposta e trionfante, mentre lui le abbracciava.

– È vera perfezione. È il corrompersi di ciò che è naturale. È il meccanismo che questo branco di babbei ha messo in piedi, credendo di dominare i deboli, senza rendersi conto di quanto fosse magnifico.

Sotto al suo sguardo freddo come l'inverno, Naraku scosse la testa e rise ancora, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, come se non capisse perché Sesshomaru non gli stesse dando ragione a piena voce.

– Non è la legge del più forte a manovrare i Giochi – disse, accennando un passo avanti, tornando indietro, dondolandosi sul contorto filo che stava intessendo – È una teoria più sottile, ma così semplice, una volta notata. È vedere un innocente diventare un assassino senza versare una lacrima, e assassini come te e me diventare eroi.

Sesshomaru sentì la rabbia ricominciare a gorgogliargli nello stomaco al solo udirsi definire un assassino da quell'essere abietto, ma Naraku proseguì, fissandolo con una nuova intensità, parlando un poco più piano, e con più beffarda dolcezza, decidendosi ad avanzare.

– Come quei pagliacci trasformano il nostro odio nell'amore che provano guardandoci – sussurrò, mentre il vento accarezzava i loro volti in silenzio, quasi a non voler coprire le sue parole – Così ciò che potrebbe divampare soffoca e muore, e ci si chiude in gola. Per sempre.

Appoggiò le mani alla ringhiera, ciascuna accanto a una delle sue. Era un poco chino su Sesshomaru, rimasto immobile una statua, gli occhi fissi in quelle iridi ardenti come braci che lo scrutavano come volessero divorargli, sbranargli l'anima, e sulla bellezza di marmo e tenebre di quelle fattezze da angelo caduto.

E per la prima volta, alle sue narici giunse una sfumatura d'odore nuova, al di là del profumo di menta e di quell'aroma salato e amaro come quello dell'aria in autunno che pareva permeare quella pelle bianca come ghiaccio; pungente e aspra, impiegò qualche secondo a riconoscerla soltanto perché era stato lontano dall'aspettarsela.

Era alcol. Vino, o forse liquore.

Tutto il suo disprezzo minacciò di trasformarsi in un'esasperazione ai limiti del ridicolo – come quella che era trasudata da ogni singola parola di quella recita.

Era così  _ patetico. _

Rischiò di alzare gli occhi al cielo infinito sopra di loro, ma si trattenne; non poté però impedirsi di rompere il silenzio.

– Un consiglio, Naraku – mormorò, la voce incolore, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, le labbra appena arricciate d'irritazione, e senza muovere alcun altro muscolo – Bere non aiuterà la tua piccola mente a trovare la dignità che hai perso.

Naraku non mostrò segno d'essere turbato, o stupito che lui avesse compreso cosa aveva dato impulso a quella farsa, la prima scintilla di quell'ammasso di chiacchiere deviate e vuote. Non parve provare vergogna, né rammarico, né desiderio di essersi meglio nascosto: sorrise ancora, quasi deliziato, senza smettere di scrutarlo famelico.

– Così carino da parte tua preoccuparti per me, zucchero – replicò, sardonico – In questo modo tagli corto verso il finale della storia.

Sesshomaru aggrottò le sopracciglia, quasi senza riuscire a credere che quel folle avesse ancora il coraggio di fare lo spaccone malgrado un suo piede fosse già al di là del baratro. E Naraku si accostò un poco di più al suo volto.

– Odio come tu sia progenie di lusso – sussurrò, quasi senza più sorridere – Odio, odio, odio, e vorrei che fosse semplicemente così. Ma la verità, Taisho... è che ciò che odio più di ogni altra cosa è non poter _rinunciare._

Ignorò ancora una volta il suo sguardo. Una calma piatta e innaturale calò sul suo viso e intorno a loro – pura immobilità, un baluginare di lente scariche elettrice, un'onda ferma sul punto di infrangersi, mentre la sua mano destra si staccava dalla ringhiera.

– Ti invidio, perfino – proseguì, con voce soffice, portando le dita all'altezza del suo cuore – Vivi in un oblio meravigliosamente razionale. Ma lascia che ti apra gli occhi, e ti faccia notare quanto vicino a te stai lasciando che io sia.

Lo sguardo fisso in quelle iridi che ormai assomigliavano a un inferno, Sesshomaru sentì il proprio cuore iniziare a martellargli nel petto – di frustrazione, di rabbia, di rifiuto verso ciò che stava udendo, e qualcosa di quella mano sospesa a mezz'aria semplicemente gli rosicchiava di nervi in maniera incomprensibile, insopportabile...

– Domandatelo, Taisho. Domandati perché il mio tocco...

“ _Non oserai!_ ”.

– ... _bruci_.

La mano, tutta intera, si appoggiò al centro del suo petto, dove solo la stoffa della maglietta la separava dalla sua pelle.

Era vero: bruciò. Come un marchio di fuoco, come un grido nell'orecchio, come l'arrampicarsi di un ragno lungo la coscia e l'avvolgersi di un serpente attorno alla caviglia. Bruciò e gli tolse il respiro per un secondo, mentre ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo si trasformava in pietra, e infiniti brividi si diramavano da quel calore di brace, arrivando alla schiena, alle punte delle dita, al bisogno spasmodico di scrollarsi di dosso quel giogo atroce.

Nondimeno, non lo fece.

Abbassò lo sguardo, percependo i polpastrelli muoversi appena – quasi accarezzarlo, trovare l'incavo tra i suoi pettorali, esitarvi languidi. Un nuovo moto di repulsione lo scosse da capo a piedi e gli strinse il bassoventre, ma poi puntò il proprio sguardo più immobile e ribollente di disgusto dritto in volto a quel verme – per mostrargli che no, non aveva vinto, e che non avrebbe vinto mai.

E lo vide sorridergli come se lo stesse compatendo, come se si stesse divertendo un mondo, come se avesse trionfato.

Come se un piano avesse funzionato alla perfezione.

– Ammira cosa ti ucciderà, Sesshomaru. Guarda come ti sto facendo ciò che più deplori e che io desidero... perché non sai rifiutare una sola, dannata sfida.

D'accordo.

Questo era abbastanza.

Sesshomaru lasciò ammorbidire la propria espressione. E, dopo quell'attimo di esitazione, gli afferrò i fianchi con le mani, attirandolo a sé.

Naraku non riuscì a opporsi, né ci provò. I loro bacini si toccarono, i loro volti arrivarono a un mero soffio l'uno dall'altro, mentre Sesshomaru non lasciava la presa.

E, dovette ammettere a se stesso, valse la pena di essersi abbassato a tanto solo per scorgere in quegli occhi color sangue quel lampo di disperata bramosia, di assetato stupore, di una speranza aperta, incredula, e bisognosa, come quella di un bambino appena giunto a un passo dal conquistarsi il proprio capriccio; e per sibilargli tutto il proprio disgusto dritto sulle labbra, al posto di un bacio.

– Guarda come potresti morire tu, triste sacco di merda.

Fu il turno di Naraku di irrigidirsi fra le sue braccia – consapevolezza, sgomento, frustrazione, furia, tutto gli esplose nelle pupille in un attimo. Ma Sesshomaru non aveva finito.

– Avrei potuto darti corda fin dall'inizio, e poi tagliarti la gola la prima notte nell'Arena – soffiò, la voce che vibrava di gelo e di un rancore che quasi lo sopraffaceva – Ringrazia il mio dannato orgoglio, che tanto ti diverte, per averti risparmiato la fine che _meriti._

La mano di Naraku si chiuse a pugno sul suo petto, di scatto. E malgrado quel solito sogghigno che era così bravo a sfoggiare, tutto nei suoi occhi ardeva di un furore cieco e totale.

– La mia storia e la tua non sono diverse – tentò di ribattere, i denti stretti in una smorfia, le labbra pallide tirate – Io vivo. Tu muori.

– Non mi aspetto che tu capisca cosa onore significhi – fu il suo nuovo sussurro di puro disprezzo, e non c'era nessuna puttanata da eroi nel suo cervello: gli sponsor e il pubblico gli avrebbero dato ragione, che quel bastardo lo capisse o no.

Ma il sorriso crudele di Naraku si allargò.

– Perdonami. Non ho avuto un papà modello come il tuo a insegnarmelo, vero?

La rabbia nel petto di Sesshomaru si avvicinava di istante in istante al punto in cui sarebbe esplosa.

– Nominalo solo una volta in più, e avrai superato _il fottuto limite_.

– E io amo superare i limiti, dolcezza – cantilenò Naraku, recuperando un relitto scarno e storto della propria stomachevole ironia, appoggiando la propria fronte alla sua – Non l'hai ancora imparato?

– Questa volta – la voce di Sesshomaru minacciò quasi di spezzarsi, da quanta furia gli chiudeva la gola – Ti farai male.

Quell'insetto rise, stretto a lui, riempiendogli le narici dell'odore di alcol e menta e follia.

– Oh, ma a me piace violento, piccolo. Attento, nemmeno io sarò delicato come _pap..._

Non sarebbe stato corretto dire che Sesshomaru lo udì.

L'informazione gli colpì il cervello, si trasformò in impulso, e le sue braccia scattarono.

Lo spinse via con tutta la propria forza, con violenza inaudita, e Naraku fu fortunato o molto bravo a rimanere in piedi dopo svariati, barcollanti passi indietro.

Non gli interessava.

Scattò in avanti, senza pensare. Quando il raziocinio riuscì a strillargli di fermarsi, che era un errore, che non ci sarebbe stato modo di rimediare, era già troppo tardi.

In pieno slancio, alzò il pugno e lo scagliò dritto verso quel volto che desiderava solo distruggere.

Forse fu una mossa troppo prevedibile, perché l'ultima preoccupazione era stata quella di nasconderla; ma la sua mano non riuscì a impattare dove l'aveva diretta, bloccata a mezz'aria dalla destra di Naraku, che si strinse intorno alle sue nocche.

Qualche breve passo insieme, uno avanti, l'altro indietro.

Si guardarono, oro intrecciato a sangue, vuoto e tutto.

Silenzio.

E si spalancò di fronte a loro, sotto ai loro piedi, nell'aria che si strinse come una morsa attorno ai loro corpi vibranti, l'incredibile, inaspettata, improvvisa possibilità di fermarsi, di rinunciare. Non c'era stato nessun danno, nessun testimone, nessuna conseguenza, non ancora: solo le loro mani sospese, fredde e calde.

Ma il sangue pulsava assordante, l'odio si diramava come fiele dritto dal cuore in ogni vena, e il respiro di Sesshomaru tremava di furia e dell'assoluta, completa, incrollabile certezza che non avrebbe abbassato la testa, non avrebbe perdonato, non si sarebbe ritratto piegandosi alle regole, quando tutto della sua dignità e del suo onore sapeva cosa gli insetti meritassero – di essere schiacciati. E forse, se solo non fosse stato per quel dodici, per quei capelli raccolti, per gli Strateghi e per il destino, Naraku avrebbe tentato di strisciare via con un sogghigno, pago della provocazione riuscita, dissetato della sua brama di tensione e di toccarlo, e Sesshomaru non avrebbe potuto seguirlo senza cadere come un idiota in un baratro di caparbietà e rischio. Ma c'era fuoco di dannazione, vivo e crudele, in quegli occhi così rossi da brillare contro la pelle bianca del volto; così tanto fallimento, tale disperato bisogno di violenza e di prevaricare un nemico invincibile, da rendere chiaro ormai che non esisteva più alcuno scampo; e le sue labbra si piegarono in un trionfo acerbo, in una dichiarazione di guerra, lasciando uscire un sussurro che risuonò come lo schiocco della frusta del fato.

– E dunque andiamo, dolcezza.

D'istinto Sesshomaru tentò di arretrare per poter poi colpire, ma scoprì troppo tardi che la presa di Naraku sulla sua mano era molto più salda del previsto; e il momento successivo quelle dita erano strette attorno al suo polso e lo torcevano con forza e violenza tali che, in nulla più di un istante e una scarica di puro dolore dal gomito alla spalla, Sesshomaru si ritrovò girato dalla parte opposta, lo sguardo nel nero infinito di fronte a lui, il braccio destro bloccato dietro la schiena e un'imprecazione tra i denti. Ma se Naraku aveva sperato che la conclusione potesse essere tanto rapida, si era sbagliato di grosso.

Sesshomaru assecondò il movimento – continuò a girare. Sentì l'altra mano di Naraku tentare di afferrargli i capelli, o forse il braccio libero, ma stavolta fu lui il più veloce: lo centrò in pieno petto con il gomito, e il suo unico rammarico fu quello di non aver trovato la sua gola. Ma, malgrado il ringhio di dolore che Naraku aveva lanciato, la presa sul polso di Sesshomaru non si era allentata – e lui non poté che colpire ancora, al costato, e ancora, un po' più in basso, e ancora, di nuovo nel petto, con il pugno o come altro poteva; il respiro in fiamme, incurante delle fitte acute e lancinanti che percorrevano le sue articolazioni, tentava di raggiungere il suo viso con le dita sfuggendo al contempo all'altra mano che tentava di bloccarlo; e alla fine, all'ultimo impatto che fece schioccare l'osso del gomito contro lo sterno così forte che Sesshomaru chiuse gli occhi dal dolore, Naraku non poté più sopportare oltre, e lo lasciò.

Si spinsero via a vicenda, liberandosi del soffocante intrecciarsi dei loro corpi, e per un momento nella mente di Sesshomaru rimasero soltanto la sensazione di aghi conficcati lungo i nervi delle sue braccia e il pensiero che il loro fantasma lo avrebbe forse accompagnato a lungo; ma il suo istinto di combattente accantonò quest'idea in pochi battiti di ciglia: esisteva solo il presente. Esisteva solo vincere.

Vide Naraku reggersi il petto e il busto con le mani, ansante, un poco curvo su se stesso, e poi risollevarsi, il fiato corto, e gli occhi ardenti.

I fuochi d'artificio continuavano a scoppiare, e il fischio del vento si era fatto più acuto e insistente. I pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, la schiena diritta, Sesshomaru si avvicinò di qualche passo, il volto di pietra, fissando quel sorriso storto e falso e rabbioso, quelle spalle ampie e larghe, quella criniera di capelli lucente perfino nel buio. Naraku si spostò verso la propria destra, un movimento molle e calcolato; Sesshomaru fece lo stesso, a specchio, smettendo di ridurre la distanza tra loro. Gli sguardi legati come da una catena d'acciaio, i loro passi cominciarono a disegnare un cerchio sulla fredda e nuda pietra contro cui le suole delle scarpe scricchiolavano, studiandosi – con odio molto prima che con rispetto, come a voler divorare ogni dettaglio dell'altro per non scoprirsi e per trovare il momento di saltargli alla gola, come fiere superbe.

E le folate d'aria gelida che spingevano ciocche di capelli a sfiorargli le ciglia e le labbra non distraevano l'attenzione di Sesshomaru più del luccicare velenoso di quegli occhi rossi da serpe e da ragno, o della bellezza assolutamente ultraterrena di un volto pallido di fantasma e vile assassino, o del debole baluginare delle cerniere d'argento su quella giacca di pelle nera: tutto dei suoi sensi era pronto a scattare, il cuore pompava adrenalina anziché sangue. E la rabbia si mescolava al brivido e al bisogno istintivo di combattere, all'essenza del suo essere, e alla consapevolezza che il dolore e le ferite del corpo sarebbero state soltanto le conseguenze più banali di quella notte.

Perché sapevano entrambi, e l'idea si rafforzava a ogni lento passo, a ogni mossa, a ogni secondo, che quegli istanti di provocazione e violenza avrebbero cambiato ogni cosa. Che ormai solo uno di loro sarebbe entrato nell'Arena a testa alta, e l'altro da vinto, e questo avrebbe significato tutto, per il pubblico e per loro.

O così Sesshomaru credeva.

Naraku accennò ad avanzare all'improvviso, lui indietreggiò della stessa misura. Il loro muoversi si fece un poco più veloce, un poco più nervoso – Sesshomaru cominciò a usare di più la punta dei piedi anziché l'intera pianta, le braccia si piegarono. Quando fu lui a provare ad avvicinarsi, Naraku si ritrasse come lui aveva fatto prima, un sogghigno crudele, teso e di scherno sulle labbra. E già a quel punto Sesshomaru decise che non avrebbe giocato a quel gioco molto più a lungo di così: si sfidarono in quel modo solo un altro paio di volte, ritrovandosi di secondo in secondo sempre più vicini, anche se solo di mezzi passi, di respiri, di impercettibili distanze; ma alla fine, quando le misure furono giuste e la tensione insopportabile, i sensi di Sesshomaru, con una naturalezza che poteva avere radici soltanto nell'istinto, gli dissero che il momento era giunto; e senza un solo segnale di più, né nella sua espressione né del suo corpo, i suoi muscoli agirono e lui attaccò.

Sferrò un destro, ma Naraku riuscì a scansarsi con un balzo indietro, come lui d'altronde in parte si era aspettato – e per questo non si sbilanciò, ma mirò dritto con l'altro pugno al varco che vide aprirsi all'altezza del diaframma dell'altro. Ma anziché il suo ventre colpì un avambraccio che respinse le sue nocche con il suono di uno schiocco e di un ringhio che emerse da due gole diverse; Sesshomaru saltò all'indietro per evitare il pugno che gli sfiorò il viso, ed evitò anche il successivo, e quello dopo ancora – vedendo solo scintillii d'argento, nero e rosso, senza pensare, solo _sentendoli_ arrivare mentre l'adrenalina bruciava come lava nelle vene, e lo stesso fu quando riprese ad attaccare, lo sguardo incatenato a quel viso, al suo obiettivo che si muoveva veloce tanto quanto lui, scansandosi con la stessa naturalezza e tornando a caricare con rabbia, la rabbia che faceva esplodere i fuochi sopra di loro, la rabbia che soffocava e avviluppava Sesshomaru al punto da non lasciargli vedere altro che quegli occhi lucidi e furiosi.

E bastò un moto infido e ingannevole di quelle pupille, una finta dell'animo e dello sguardo, perché Sesshomaru calcolasse male una singola mossa – perché non la vedesse arrivare; e se di consueto era veloce e abile abbastanza da rimediare agli errori l'istante successivo dopo averli commessi, questo non poté funzionare contro qualcuno di rapido tanto quanto lui.

Il pugno di Naraku impattò contro il suo zigomo sinistro in un'esplosione di dolore bianchissimo e lacerante; ma se Sesshomaru perse l'equilibrio, neppure per un istante perse la lucidità.

Non avrebbe saputo dire se barcollare all'indietro, quasi voltarsi dall'altra parte e rimanere immobile come stordito per un istante fossero state scelte obbligate, scelte prese o niente affatto scelte, bensì istinto; ma sapeva quasi per certo che a un colpo andato a segno seguiva il trionfo, e che il trionfo significava essere vulnerabili.

Ne ebbe l'assoluta sicurezza prima ancora di farlo – sarebbe andato a segno. Fu il suo unico pensiero: niente umiliazione e niente vergogna prima, e neppure alcuna sorpresa dopo, quando si girò e fu la volta del suo destro ad abbattersi con tutta la propria forza contro il volto di Naraku, come lui aveva desiderato fin dal primo istante – su labbra e naso insieme, e poi arrivò il secondo, il sinistro, sempre sullo stesso punto, e Naraku riuscì ad alzare le braccia per proteggersi solo troppo tardi, quando ormai Sesshomaru stava già mirando al suo stomaco.

Colpì, così forte da oltrepassare anche la difesa che quel fisico statuario consisteva di per sé, costringendolo a piegarsi in due per il dolore; si ritrasse un'ultima volta, e l'ultimo calcio spedì Naraku a terra, un lampo rosso nell'aria, uno schianto sulla pietra, un ringhio soffocato simile a un grido, e il fischio del vento nella notte.

Impiegò qualche istante, Sesshomaru, ad accorgersi che quel fischio in realtà era nelle sue orecchie, insieme a un rombare distante, confuso; gli occhi fissi su quella figura nera che si muoveva appena, rannicchiata su se stessa, i capelli sparsi per terra in onde spezzate che riflettevano qualche bagliore blu che pioveva dall'alto, si accorse un poco in ritardo della violenza con cui il cuore pareva volergli sfuggire dal petto, del turbinare di sangue e adrenalina che gli faceva tremare le braccia e anche il respiro. Dove Naraku era riuscito a colpirlo, la sua guancia cominciò a pulsare piano, di un dolore che il suo cervello si era impegnato troppo a ignorare, e così anche il suo polso, l'articolazione del braccio destro – piccoli brividi di fuoco, spilli e aghi conficcati nel suo gomito.

Strinse le labbra, indurì il volto. Il suo petto parve contrarsi in una morsa e allargarsi nella realizzazione che tutto era già finito allo stesso tempo, lasciandolo più sconcertato che consapevole della propria vittoria; e riuscì a capire quel vuoto nel suo stomaco solo quando, vedendo Naraku tentare di risollevarsi su un gomito, vacillare e stendersi di nuovo, serrò i pugni in un moto d'istinto e di disprezzo, e poté sentire la consistenza viscida di un liquido denso tra le sue dita.

Riaprì le mani e abbassò lo sguardo senza neppure riflettere: le gocce di sangue erano poche, di un colore simile a quello del buio, trasformate in macchie e scie informi sulla pelle dei suoi polpastrelli e delle sue nocche; un fuoco d'artificio bianco come un fulmine saettò lontano e quei marchi lampeggiarono di rosso, insieme ad alcuni schizzi che luccicarono, freschi e beffardi, sulla pietra tra i suoi piedi e il corpo di Naraku.

Il suo cuore accelerò, la consapevolezza all'improvviso schiacciante dopo il ribollire della furia.

“ _Merda_ ”.

Provò tutto fuorché senso di colpa, all'idea di averlo ferito.

Ma questo non significava che tutto quanto non fosse stato _sbagliato_.

La gola gli si chiuse per un istante, un brivido freddo lungo la schiena – “ _Nessuno scontro tra Tributi_ ” –, il volto di suo padre nel retro della sua mente. Ma fu proprio quest'ultima immagine a ricordargli del perché tutto fosse cominciato, di quanto fosse _giusto_ al di là e al di sopra di ogni regola che i vermi strisciassero, e il gelo dell'arroganza lo avvolse di nuovo come un mantello.

Avrebbe trovato un modo per spiegare il livido sotto al suo occhio, e tutto il resto. Non erano stati visti da nessuno. Non ancora.

Era quello il problema più impellente: il rischio che qualcuno facesse irruzione lassù, che prima aveva trascurato in preda a qualcosa di più grande di lui, gli fece all'improvviso attorcigliare le viscere. E fu per questo che decise di non andarsene subito – di doversi assicurare che anche Naraku lo facesse: non esisteva altra persona in quella torre che sarebbe stato plausibile accusare di averlo ridotto in quello stato, e Sesshomaru non avrebbe lasciato che quella lingua di serpente facesse i propri comodi. Lo avrebbe _costretto_ a ritornarsene nello stupido buco del Distretto 2, al costo di afferrargli i capelli e di issarlo sulle sue gambe; e si sarebbe accertato del suo silenzio, che capisse che non c'era alcuna speranza che Sesshomaru venisse punito degli Strateghi e lui no, nessuna bugia che potesse funzionare contro la parola sua e di suo padre, nel caso fosse stato necessario.

Con questi pensieri gli si mosse incontro, gli occhi di ghiaccio fissi sulla sua schiena ma assenti, parte del suo animo che cominciava a protestare, a dirgli quanto era stato _stupido_ infrangere le regole e cadere nelle provocazioni, e l'altra che lo convinceva che nessuna altra scelta era stata possibile, che aveva vinto, e che l'onore era tutto ciò che importava.

Pagò a caro prezzo la distrazione e la superbia.

Stava ormai compiendo l'ultimo passo per arrivare accanto a lui, quando un campanello d'allarme tintinnò accanto al suo timpano – quando era già troppo tardi per notare come l'aria fosse... _immobile._

Esitò per un istante, i sensi all'improvviso tesi nel buio che era piombato sulla sua testa; ma non fu sufficiente per prevedere ed evitare il movimento di quella mano che gli afferrò di scatto la caviglia destra, quella della gamba che non stava reggendo il suo peso.

Gli istanti persi nell'istintivo tentativo di divincolarsi servirono soltanto a permettere alle dita di stringersi e ad altre di arrivare al suo piede e di spingerlo con forza verso l'esterno: capì all'istante che sarebbe stato solo grazie alla posizione sfavorevole in cui Naraku si trovava, se la caviglia non si fosse rotta in due. Un lampo di dolore lancinante gli attraversò la gamba intera e l'altra cedette, trascinandolo in ginocchio.

Con un ringhio sferrò un pugno verso la sagoma chiara e rossa nel buio che era quel volto, ma riuscì a colpire lo zigomo solo di striscio; e una mano si era già staccata dal suo piede, e quattro nocche della consistenza di proiettili gli si conficcarono dritte nel plesso solare con la forza di una palla di cannone.

Sputò fuori ogni singolo grammo d'aria che aveva nei polmoni. Annaspò, il cervello troppo sopraffatto dal dolore perché gli riuscisse di muovere un singolo muscolo in più, formulare un pensiero, vedere altro che bianco di fronte ai suoi occhi; un braccio gli strinse la vita, il suo peso svanì per un istante mentre il suo corpo veniva sollevato, e poi tutto precipitò.

Accadde nello spazio di pochi secondi, ma Sesshomaru sentì tutto, il mondo e il tempo, dilatarsi e contrarsi attorno al respiro incastrato nella sua gola: lo schianto della sua schiena contro la pietra, il cuore contro le costole, i polmoni in fiamme; il contraccolpo sul retro della sua testa, lampi di dolore mentre tutto ciò che chiedeva era un soffio d'aria per sopravvivere e nulla più; il ginocchio che si piantò nel bel mezzo del suo addome, lì dove era già stato colpito, e il suo corpo che sussultava senza riuscire a sottrarvisi; l'odore, i capelli di Naraku sul suo viso; e un pugno bianchissimo, sollevato nell'aria, pronto a cadere su quegli stessi occhi che Sesshomaru sgranò – uno shock ancora più violento lungo la sua spina dorsale, un fulmine di qualcosa che non aveva _mai_ provato fino a quell'istante, a quella battaglia, a quella notte: un'ondata di puro _terrore_.

Ma il pugno non cadde.

Perfino mentre affogava, Sesshomaru riuscì a vedere le dita contrarsi, ma tremando, come se una forza irresistibile le stesse trattenendo anziché essere pronta a liberarsi. E sentì anche la presa che non aveva notato di un'altra mano stretta attorno alla sua spalla fremere e aggrapparsi a lui e contorcersi; e incontrò gli occhi di Naraku che brillavano più rossi del sangue che colava sul suo volto, brillavano come rubini, brillavano di orrore e gioia e _paura_ e sprofondarono nei suoi, nel suo cervello e nel cuore che gli si dibatteva disperatamente nel petto.

Qualcosa di Sesshomaru capì, mentre la sua testa minacciava di girare su se stessa.

Naraku non voleva.

Naraku non _poteva_.

Ma poi quelle labbra si deformarono in un ghigno rabbioso, le pupille risplendettero di furia; le dita del pugno si aprirono, si tesero, e il braccio scese.

– _Zac!_

Il suono che Naraku imitò sibilò nei timpani ovattati di Sesshomaru come il vero, secco taglio di una lama contro la pelle, mentre unghie innocue e sottili sfrecciavano contro la sua gola e il braccio si risollevava nello slancio del suo fendente.

Non fu nulla, in confronto al dolore che aveva già provato.

Ma l'immagine degli schizzi del suo sangue che si riversavano dal suo collo squarciato comparve con tanta forza nella sua mente da sembrargli _reale_ – schiumava, spumeggiava in quelle iridi rosse così colme di follia da non sembrare più nemmeno umane.

E la voce di Naraku gli arrivò soffocata, incredula, spezzata.

Un sibilo, un canto.

– Sei morto, dolcezza.

L'eco durò a lungo. Il silenzio, rotto solo dai loro respiri.

Le parole ridiedero a Sesshomaru la presa sulla realtà.

Una realtà che si spalancava di fronte a lui come l'abisso dell'inferno dell'anima che ancora lo fissava. Una realtà assurda, impossibile. Uno scherzo che il futuro gli lanciò contro, sorridendogli per la prima volta oscuro, beffardo e crudele – un futuro che non finiva con una corona sul suo capo, ma con...

_Sei morto, dolcezza._

“ _No..._ ”.

Anche Naraku parve riaversi, mentre l'immobilità cominciava a diventare pesante come i loro corpi, il tempo a ticchettare anziché rimbombare nelle loro orecchie.

Sesshomaru guardò qualche goccia di sangue cadere dal suo naso e dalle sue labbra sulla propria maglietta, prima che il ginocchio si premesse con più forza sul suo stomaco – una fitta di dolore in più solo perché Naraku si risollevasse, sottraendo il proprio sguardo al suo, barcollando, tremando così tanto che Sesshomaru quasi pensò che si sarebbe accasciato a terra al suo fianco. Ma non accadde, e lo vide solo premersi le mani sul viso prima che si voltasse e scomparisse, senza incrociare il suo sguardo una volta di più.

I suoi passi vibrarono sulla pietra affievolendosi a poco a poco, fino a quando non scomparvero. Sesshomaru li sentì uno a uno, attraverso la sua schiena appoggiata ancora al suolo.

Respirava appena, lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo, le braccia abbandonate sul cemento, le gambe ancora piegate come l'ultimo moto di dolore le aveva lasciate.

Non sentiva neppure quanto il cuore stesse martellando nel suo petto, e rimase immobile.

_Sei morto, dolcezza._

I fuochi d'artificio si riflettevano nei suoi occhi, scoppiando allegri al di sopra di un corpo che non percepiva più neppure la propria anima.

 

 

 

 

32° Hunger Games – Giorno /

 

– _Ventiquattro Tributi ancora in vita–_

 

Sesshomaru Taisho – Abi Karasu

Naraku Saimyosho – Kagura Boulear

Hitoji Hojo – Kagome Higurashi

Byakuya Mugen – Yura Locks

Shippo Kitsune – Kanna Glassier

Koga Fang – Kirara Neko

Kohaku Scyth – Eri Asugi

Jakotsu Redrop – Kikyo Miko

Suikotsu Hyde – Rin Prime

Inuyasha Kizu – Ayame Greenleaf

Bankotsu Cross – Sango Hirai

Miroku Ninto – Yuka Nono

 

_E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore._

 


	13. Insonnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve a tutti ^^ eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo, sperando di non lasciare l'amaro in bocca a nessuno – dico solo che doveva contare due POV in più, ma, ehm, ne potete constatare voi la lunghezza già considerevole XD per di più, sì, il rating della storia si è alzato da Mature a Explicit e tale rimarrà da questo punto in poi – mi aspettavo che accadesse, ma non essendone sicura mi sono trattenuta fino a quando non è stato necessario. ^^' in ogni caso, grazie mille a chiunque continuerà a seguirmi. Buona lettura! ^^

Naraku aveva sentito dire, in un qualche momento lontano nel passato e perso nella sua memoria tra una chiacchiera vuota e un'altra, che mangiare carne umana era una delle vie più dirette verso la pazzia. Non aveva indagato molto per scoprire se si trattasse di una questione chimica o puramente, squisitamente psicologica, perché la conferma di una o dell'altra ipotesi avrebbe tolto a quella storia l'alone di morboso mistero che lo aveva fatto sorridere leccandosi le labbra; gli era soltanto piaciuta, e l'aveva conservata nel petto così come l'aveva udita, con profonda devozione.

Ed era tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare, mentre ingoiava rivoli del proprio stesso sangue scendendo le scale.

Teneva le mani premute sulla bocca e sul naso, tentando di ignorare il dolore che dipingeva davanti ai suoi occhi socchiusi macchie di un bianco abbacinante tanto quello delle luci che ammiccavano dal soffitto. Cercava di impiegare tutta la propria concentrazione nell'impedire al sangue di finire ovunque nella sua scia – sarebbe stato perlomeno _fastidioso_ , vero? –, ma la nausea rendeva difficile anche solo camminare in linea retta. Si domandava se fosse dovuta ai colpi alla testa, ai colpi all'addome, o al sapore metallico del liquido che cominciava a gorgogliargli nello stomaco insieme all'alcol.

Pazzia. Succhiare dal taglio all'interno della sua bocca come uno strano vampiro.

Mancavano pochi gradini al piano giusto quando barcollò e si appoggiò alla parete alla sua sinistra con tutto il proprio peso, evitando per un soffio di inciampare e cadere. Ebbe una fugace visione di un paio di gocce rosse vicino ai suoi piedi, prima di serrare le palpebre e le dita sul suo volto.

Il suo cervello gli disse, malizioso, che se la pazzia aveva un colore esso era quello del tramonto: scarlatto e  _oro_ .

Il suo cuore accelerò e gli balzò in gola, ma Naraku lo ricacciò indietro con un sibilo: le sue gambe non potevano cedere, la sua mente non poteva crollare. Doveva almeno entrare nell'appartamento, e doveva essere...  _felice_ .

Quasi sogghignò, deridendo se stesso. Anche così poteva funzionare.

Arrivò alla porta e usò il gomito e il proprio peso per abbassare la maniglia. Aprì con una spinta della spalla e scivolò dentro – un leggero soffio di freddo sollievo giù per la spina dorsale che si spense nell'agonia di provare a parlare.

– Bline – chiamò, forte, a metà tra un ringhio e un gorgoglio, dando un calcio alla porta dietro di sé per chiuderla – Bline!

Sentì dei passi pesanti affrettarsi dal salotto mentre lui stesso avanzava; pochi secondi, e la figura massiccia del suo Mentore era di fronte a lui, a malapena fuori dall'ingresso.

E, come prevedibile e calcolato, la sua espressione accigliata divenne sbigottita nello spazio di un battito di ciglia.

– Che cos'hai _fatto?_ – sbottò, gli occhi sbarrati rivolti alle sue dita insanguinate con così tanto stupefatto orrore che Naraku le strinse, causandosi solamente più dolore.

– Una cazzata, lo so – riuscì a sputar fuori senza biascicare, alzando il mento per rallentare il flusso che colava anche dal suo naso ma riuscendo a simulare una stizzita noncuranza davvero impressionante, considerata la violenza con cui il suo cuore aveva inspiegabilmente iniziato a martellargli nel petto – Dammi una mano, porca puttana...

Per fortuna, Bline non era tipo da inalberarsi per il turpiloquio, né per vere o presunte mancanze di rispetto. Digrignò i denti, ma in un'espressione di violenta preoccupazione molto più che di rabbia, e si voltò di scatto in direzione del salotto.

– Caius! Chiama Visna e gli stilisti, _subito!_

Abbaiò l'ordine a quella volta quasi gridando, e l'istante successivo gli stava già afferrando il polso.

– Fammi _vedere._

A Naraku non rimase altro da fare se non abbassare le mani, chiudere gli occhi e obbedire, mentre le dita grosse e forti di Bline si premevano contro i lati del suo volto e del suo collo.

Fu un brevissimo attimo di pausa e di sollievo – calore umano, l'irrazionale e incontenibile idea di essere tornato in un luogo sicuro, l'odore di sigaro di Bline che ormai era diventato quasi familiare. E si accorse che le sue palpebre erano pesantissime, che all'improvviso ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo stava sibilando e implorando di avere un letto e nulla più, oppure di rimanere lì per sempre, il cervello spento in un click come una lampada, senza pensare, senza ricordare. Ma Naraku sapeva che non sarebbe stato così, anche prima che i polpastrelli di Bline gli toccassero il naso e una scarica di dolore gli facesse corrugare la fronte in una smorfia.

– Non è rotto, grazie a Dio – lo sentì dire sottovoce, mentre lo tastava con un po' più di gentilezza, con una strana aria a metà tra l'aspro e il pensoso.

Poi, pronunciata con lo stesso tono quando Naraku, dopo una piccola pausa, sentì la consistenza di un fazzoletto sfregare contro il suo mento e asciugarlo, arrivò quella semplice, breve e spietata domanda che era stata soltanto una questione di tempo.

– Taisho?

Un nome, una carezza tagliente contro i suoi timpani. Le labbra di Naraku si allargarono in un sorriso, e solo per questo non tremarono.

– E chi, altrimenti? – soffiò, gli occhi ancora chiusi mentre tentava di soffocare sotto il sarcasmo qualsiasi altro sentimento che volesse strisciare nella sua voce.

– Porca puttana, ragazzo – Bline sibilò, con un'esasperazione che si perse al di sotto di una malcelata rassegnazione – Apri la bocca. Non è servito proprio a un cazzo che ti dicessi di smett-

Nel cercare di esaminarlo, sfiorò il taglio con un polpastrello, e Naraku sussultò così forte da divincolarsi senza volerlo dalla sua presa. Cercò di inghiottire il dolore insieme a un nuovo fiotto di sangue e alla miriade di imprecazioni che gli erano salite alla gola.

Bruciava da impazzire – impazzire. Vide gli occhi di Sesshomaru brillare nel bianco delle sue palpebre serrate, e per un istante le punture di quei cento aghi divennero spilli di un insano piacere, dritti lungo la sua spina dorsale.

– Scusa – la brusca voce di Bline lo riportò alla realtà, mentre le sue mani gli afferravano le spalle – Stai su. Merda. Prega che non ti servano dei punti.

“ _Perché no?_ ”, avrebbe risposto Naraku, se solo non avesse saputo che anche Sesshomaru avrebbe portato su di sé i segni dei suoi colpi. Peccato. Del proprio aspetto, in quel momento, proprio non gliene fregava più un cazzo; e c'era un certo, inspiegabile fascino, nell'immagine di un filo sottile guidato da un ago rovente, crudele e miracoloso, capace di mettere insieme i brandelli della sua molle, fragile, sanguinolenta carne. Esisteva forse qualcosa di simile per l'anima? Per il suo cervello? Per...

Il binario dei suoi pensieri vacillò quando la presa di Bline sulle sue spalle si strinse, e il suo Mentore chiamò il suo nome con una sfumatura d'allarme; e s'infranse del tutto quando una nuova voce arrivò da poco distante, alta e aspra.

– Che cosa _diavolo_ è successo qui?

“ _Merda_ ”.

Il gioco diventava sempre più duro, una volta che Visna entrava in scena.

La guardò da sotto due palpebre socchiuse, quasi sbirciando oltre la spalla di Bline, più basso di lui. E anche così l'intera gamma di emozioni che passò su quel volto magro e severo fu fin troppo chiara e semplice da leggere, per qualcuno di allenato come lui.

Era arrivata con occhi colmi di agitato sospetto, la fronte corrugata, le labbra strette. Il momento il cui la sorpresa le distese i lineamenti fu soltanto una becera illusione, la giusta quiete prima che quelle pupille lampeggiassero di disprezzo e rabbia e accusa, troppo caldi, per qualcuno di così freddo, per non ricordare quell'odio di cui Naraku aveva imparato da tempo a nutrirsi così avidamente.

Non a caso, riuscì a rivolgerle un sorriso distorto.

– Buonasera – lasciò scivolare fuori dall'umido inferno della sua bocca, con il poco fiato che aveva – Mi sono divertito un po'.

Sentì Bline premergli sulle spalle in un istintivo moto d'avvertimento, ma ormai era troppo tardi: come incluso nei calcoli, Visna diventò _livida_ , le guance chiazzate di rosso contro la pelle altrimenti troppo pallida, la mascella contratta e lo sguardo in fiamme. E il suo silenzio si ruppe molto prima di quanto Naraku non avrebbe supposto.

– Tu – le uscì come uno sparo dalla gola, il suo corpo immobile eccetto per i pugni chiusi che le tremavano vicino ai fianchi – Tu sei una _disgrazia_.

– Visna, non adesso – ringhiò Bline, quasi frapponendosi tra lui e lei, ma senza staccargli le mani di dosso – Non è in sé.

“ _Non sono in me...?_ ”.

– Non _adesso?_ – ripeté invece Visna, con rabbia, continuando a scrutarlo con il disgusto che avrebbe potuto dedicare a un grosso insetto pieno di viscide zampe – E quando mai questo moccioso ascolta una singola parola? Guarda cosa diavolo ha fatto! Questo è troppo, Bline, io...

– Che succede?

Oh, la trama si infittiva – o forse no, si corresse Naraku: Kagura, il suo sguardo duro, distante e indagatore, la sua presenza nonché la sua molesta domanda erano soltanto ulteriori punti sfocati ai margini della sua visione costellata di scintille scarlatte e luci nere. “ _È successa una disgrazia, tesoro_ ”, pensò, nello sfoggiare un nuovo sogghigno insanguinato solo per lei. “ _Sono successo io_ ”.

– Il tuo amico si è scavato la fossa – fu la spiegazione assai più lapidaria, in molti sensi, di Visna, i lineamenti ancora contratti, ma un disprezzo già un poco più freddo in quei suoi occhi neri come pece – E ora sono anche costretta a fingere di volergli impedire di saltarci dentro.

Naraku ingoiò un grumo di sangue – pazzia? – prima di lanciare un'occhiata più beffarda e sprezzante alla volte delle due. Kagura, al fianco della Vincitrice, stava visibilmente iniziando a comprendere, gli occhi color cremisi che riflettevano il rosso sul volto di lui – non cominciando a capire _cosa_ fosse successo, per essere precisi, ma che fosse _davvero_ successo, come lui si era divertito ad annunciarle prima di salire su quel fottuto tetto; e per questo non fece domande, lasciando soltanto che il suo volto di porcellana si irrigidisse nel silenzio e in un arrabbiato, ma curioso stupore.

In quanto a Visna, poteva riavere le metafore rispedite al mittente con immenso piacere.

– Non ho scavato alcuna fossa – le rispose a voce un po' più forte e più tagliente, benché ancora liquida del sangue che non accennava ad arrestarsi. Ma, nel continuare, il suo sorriso arrogante si addolcì, già pregustando il sapore sublime della menzogna misto a quello del ferro – E non vedo perché dovrei saltare giù proprio ora, che sono nel punto più alto.

Calò un silenzio più denso, più confuso, più profondo, di cui Naraku si compiacque.

Si voltò a guardare Bline negli occhi – perché, per una qualche misteriosa ragione, aveva più voglia di comunicare quella splendida, fallace notizia a qualcuno che fosse in grado di condividere con lui un momento del genere, malgrado ci fosse così _poco_ dei suoi sentimenti che potesse essere condiviso – pieno di tremante delizia, ricordò quei capelli di neve sparsi sul cemento.

Sogghignò, soffocando un brivido.

– Ho vinto io.

Sentì un nuovo rumore di passi provenire dal salotto, forse da uno dei vari corridoi che portavano alle camere. Ma nemmeno questo chiaro rimando alla realtà attorno a lui poté impedirgli di notare la consapevolezza accendersi come la prima scintilla di un incendio sul fondo degli occhi scuri di Bline; e ben presto, prima che qualsiasi altra cosa potesse accadere, prima che la mediazione del raziocinio potesse aprire bocca, Naraku trovò il proprio ghigno di trionfo riflesso come da uno specchio sulle labbra di chi più di tutti avrebbe dovuto essere infuriato con lui – ma che, di fatto, era l'unico che capisse un dannato _qualcosa_.

Quel sorriso beffardo e complice gli gonfiò il petto di una sicurezza effimera ma incrollabile: senza più alcun dubbio, sarebbe stato protetto per ancora una notte. No, nemmeno una notte – un'ora o poco più, forse – quando l'avrebbero lasciato solo, nessuno avrebbe potuto _salvarlo_... ma era necessario un passo alla volta: il suo Mentore era con lui.

E poco importava che tutto, tutto, tutto... tutto fosse una bugia.

– _Santo cielo!_

Neppure lo strillo d'orrore della sua stilista, Eveline, riuscì a infastidirlo troppo – malgrado il rischio che avesse trapassato muri, soffitto e pavimento. Bline le stava già sibilando di chiudere il becco e perfino Visna stava facendo lo stesso. Era tutto caotico – non semplice seguire ciascuna voce; meglio concentrarsi sullo sguardo pungente e inquisitore di Kagura, che si allacciò ai suoi occhi, duro e colmo di sospetto, come se volesse strappargli l'anima e la verità dalle pupille – oh, era più che brava a fiutare la menzogna, ma non le sarebbe servito proprio a nulla, pensò Naraku ammiccandole al meglio delle proprie capacità; sentì quel cretino di Caius ridere.

– Oh, sapevo che sarebbe finita così!

– Caius, _fuori dai coglioni_ – ringhiò Bline, afferrando un braccio di Naraku per tenerlo accanto a sé, ma usando l'altra mano per iniziare a gesticolare alla piccola folla ormai raggruppata di fronte all'ingresso – Anzi, Eveline, dagli qualcosa che pulisca _a fondo_. Vai a controllare che non ci sia sangue in giro, inutile idiota, ed eliminalo se...

– Io non so pulire – rispose Caius, alzando le mani, un misto di noia, offesa e _stupidità_ davvero irritante nella sua voce – Mandateci la ragazza, no?

– Io? – sussultò Kagura, smettendo di studiare Naraku solo per fulminare con lo sguardo quell'idiota – _Io_ non pulisco i _suoi_ casini.

– Mi sento male – gemette Frank, l'altro stilista, facendosi aria con una mano.

– Basta! – gridarono sia Bline che Visna a una sola voce, e sarebbe stato difficile dire chi dei due fosse stato il più efficace a far piombare il silenzio. Di certo, la Vincitrice aveva un disprezzo e un astio stampati sul volto che superavano perfino quelli con cui aveva reagito alla prima vista di Naraku, il che era dire molto.

– Vuoi forse che sembri che _lei_ abbia pestato qualcuno? – sibilò infatti, rivolta a Caius – Come diavolo hai fatto a uscire da quell'Arena, senza nemmeno un po' di cervello...

– Ehi, piano con gli insulti...

– Silenzio! – tuonò lei di nuovo, salvo poi scoccare un'occhiata di fuoco a Naraku, Bline, e a chiunque le fosse a tiro – Andrò _io_ , Eveline, porta a _me_ la roba.

Malgrado il mal di testa che aveva iniziato a tamburellargli sul cranio, Naraku riuscì a provare una sottile, crudele soddisfazione all'idea che alla fine _lei_ dovesse sobbarcarsi un lavoro così indegno. Ma si domandò cosa avrebbe trovato, sul tetto – si domandò se Sesshomaru fosse ancora lì, e il suo sogghigno quasi scomparve del tutto, nuovo sangue giù nella sua gola e lo stomaco che si contorceva nella nausea.

Il cuore riprese a battere troppo forte. Un velo di sudore gli imperlò la fronte.

– Stai con me, ragazzo – gli arrivò vicino all'orecchio la voce di Bline, e un po' di forza in più gli rifluì nelle gambe – Va bene, Visna. Frank, vai a recuperare qualcosa per rimetterlo in sesto. Bisogna disinfettare il taglio ed evitare che si gonfi troppo. Kagura, ragazza, dagli una mano, per cortesia.

Naraku chiuse gli occhi, il sollievo quasi più spossante della tensione dei minuti appena trascorsi, delle parole concitate, della rabbia nell'aria. Sentì le persone disperdersi senza aggiungere molto altro, e ben presto Bline lo sospinse avanti.

– Forza, campione. Andiamo a metterti seduto.

Prospettiva piuttosto deliziosa, al punto che Naraku raggiunse il tavolo da pranzo e prese posto in una delle sedie quasi senza barcollare. Gli parve di vedere con la coda dell'occhio i capelli neri di Visna sparire a rapidi passi nell'ingresso e di sentire poi la porta chiudersi; Bline era dietro di lui, una mano sulla sua spalla, l'altra a sorreggergli la testa.

Si sforzò di non pensare, non finché era lì. Si concentrò sul ticchettare dei tacchi di Eveline che saltellavano di qua e di là in cerca di chissà cosa; sul contare i secondi che Bline impiegò ad andare a ripulirsi le mani dal sangue che le aveva sporcate, lasciandolo solo, le luci sempre più sfuocate attorno a lui mano a mano che la stanchezza e il dolore continuavano a divorarlo; cominciava a rendersi conto che prendere respiri profondi non era facile, ma questo non poteva e non voleva mostrarlo. Frank arrivò con una grossa bottiglia di un liquido trasparente dal pessimo odore, blaterando qualcosa su come fosse creato apposta per sanare imperfezioni, infezioni e tagli interni alla bocca – “ _Sapeste quanto lo usano gli stilisti del 12! E dell'8, anche, non ne parliamo..._ ” –, un vociare che Naraku registrò solo perché abituato ad ascoltare con fin troppa attenzione qualsiasi informazione le sue orecchie riuscissero a carpire. Ignorò quello “ _Speriamo che funzioni anche qui..._ ”; ma scoprì che non avrebbe dovuto prendere alla leggera il “ _Brucerà un po'... tanto_ ”.

Gli venne detto di prendere un sorso generoso e lui obbedì. Il liquido gli invase la bocca col suo orrendo sapore, un misto di ace, disinfettante e medicina così forte e penetrante che la gola gli si chiuse all'istante in un conato – ma poi venne il bruciore, e da quella stessa gola emerse un grido di dolore soffocato solo dalla mano che lui sollevò e premette sulla propria bocca per non sputare e dal liquido che lo riempiva e che lo stava _marchiando a fuoco_ , forse, mentre Bline gli stringeva forte le spalle e gli diceva qualcosa che lui, stavolta, proprio non sentì; quando sputò in una bacinella, già più di un paio di lacrime erano sfuggite ai suoi occhi, scivolandogli lungo le guance.

Ma quando Bline gli chiese come si sentiva, lui sorrise.

Quello, per lui, era stare _bene_.

Era annullare il tumulto nel suo cervello per ascoltare solo il dolore; era sentire il proprio corpo contrarsi e lottare per contrastarlo, e dunque capire di essere davvero vivo. Era in verità piuttosto _affascinante_ scoprirsi così umano, nella nausea, nel lacrimare, nel non riuscire a sopportare oltre: tutto una piacevolissima distrazione, e nulla più.

Dovette ingurgitare quella sorta di pozione altre cinque, forse sei volte, prima che il sangue smettesse di fuoriuscire dal taglio. Frank, alla fine, era sudato il doppio di lui. Passando la lingua dove era stato ferito, Naraku sentiva un piccolo gonfiore, una sorta di cicatrice in rilievo – e gli pareva impossibile che la medicina a Capitol fosse così eccezionale, quando lui nel suo Distretto aveva sentito di uomini morti per le più stupide complicazioni alle più semplici ferite di lavoro. La nausea non era passata, ma non se ne lamentò: vedeva molto più chiaramente, mentre Frank si metteva a tamponargli il naso e anche il resto del volto per evitare gonfiori, e gli diceva di fare attenzione con il taglio, di non andare a tormentarlo o peggio ancora _morderlo_ quella notte quando sarebbe stato a letto; la presa di Bline sul suo braccio era più rilassata, ora, e Naraku percepiva la fatica divorargli le braccia, le gambe, la schiena – piccole stille di dolore un po' ovunque sul suo busto, ora che il suo volto stava molto meglio. “ _Maledizione_ ”.

Quando lo lasciarono alzarsi, si rese conto che Visna non era ancora tornata. Pensò a due possibilità: poteva aver trovato Taisho, e chissà quale scena surreale stava avvenendo lassù, sotto quel maledetto cielo nero e alle sue stelle artificiali rosse e verdi; oppure il sangue sparso lungo le scale era molto più di quello che lui stesso era riuscito a notare. Preferì accettare la seconda ipotesi come la più probabile.

A proposito del sangue, sentiva di averne ancora un poco che si era seccato sulla sua pelle, sul collo e sopra il labbro superiore, ma rifiutò di essere ripulito – ci avrebbe pensato lui in bagno, assicurò. Alla fine, si ritrovò accanto alla soglia della propria camera, Frank ed Eveline dismessi, Bline al suo fianco.

– Abbiamo tutto sotto controllo, ragazzo – gli stava dicendo lui, toccandogli una volta di più la spalla, mentre lo sguardo di Naraku era perso per un attimo a fissare la maniglia, e il suo cervello a processare, immaginare il momento in cui si sarebbe abbassata, argentea e scintillante, per spalancargli davanti un mondo di solitudine ampissima che lui anelava e anelava ma anche _non voleva_... e fu quella parola, _controllo_ , a richiamarlo indietro, al proprio corpo che doleva ogni secondo di più, alla carne della sua bocca rimessa insieme alla meglio, all'odore di ferro che ancora gli riempiva le narici. Trovò un sorriso e lo rivolse a Bline, incrociando i suoi occhi, che mostravano una strana preoccupazione mentre indagavano il suo volto.

– Lo so – gli rispose, simulando una tranquillità che non provava affatto – Pensi che all'1 saranno altrettanto bravi?

Bline non trattenne una smorfia di disprezzo e sufficienza. Naraku notò un silenzio piuttosto profondo attorno a loro, e si domandò quando fosse calato.

– Direi che, anche se non lo sono, Taisho li farà _diventare_ bravi, costi quel che costi – borbottava nel frattempo il Mentore, sprezzante – Ciò che forse mi preoccupa di più è che la ragazza veda qualcosa e decida di cantare quando è meno opportuno che lo faccia.

“ _ Le interviste _ ”, pensò Naraku all'istante. Abi sarebbe stata la prima a parlare. Sia lui che Sesshomaru potevano difendersi quasi subito dopo – ma no, no, non avrebbero potuto: sentì il rombo del pubblico, le domande, le grida, le accuse, i sibili. Lo schiocco dei passi dei Pacificatori, le loro mani su di lui. Era previsto un processo? O soltanto una semplice, inappellabile decisione dall'alto? L'inizio dei Giochi distava solo due giorni – anzi, il pomeriggio delle interviste sarebbero distati solo una mera notte. Sarebbe stato costretto a guardare Sesshomaru negli occhi, a parlargli – a implorarlo del reciproco aiuto, o a odiarlo e a trascinarlo in basso con sé? Forse, forse sarebbero diventati l'unica speranza e salvezza l'uno dell'altro, forse lo erano già, tutto ciò che avevano – si sentì impallidire di un'angoscia che con il timore di una sentenza a morte non aveva nulla a che fare...

– Non pensarci ora – la voce di Bline interruppe di nuovo i suoi pensieri in un tono più pratico e spigliato, e Naraku non si sforzò di capire quanto di esso fosse costruito e falso, preferendo aggrapparsi allo sguardo sotto a quelle sopracciglia folte, tinto di nuovo di un'approvazione che gli parve calda, perché così simile alla sottile, garbata crudeltà di cui lui stesso amava adornarsi – Ne riparleremo domani mattina, dopo che avrò saputo tutto di come gli hai dato una lezione.

Chiaramente, sperava di avergli risollevato il morale, e Naraku stette al gioco, allargando il proprio sogghigno con la viva forza di una volontà che stava crollando.

– Avresti dovuto vedere i suoi occhi – riuscì a tirare fuori dalla propria gola, che a ogni parola costretta a uscire si strinse un poco di più. Dissimulò l'incrinarsi della sua voce appoggiandosi con la schiena alla porta e chiudendo gli occhi, ma questo non impedì a nuovo sudore di scivolargli lungo la spina dorsale. Risollevò le palpebre appena in tempo per vedere Bline scrollare le spalle, cruda indulgenza nello sguardo.

– Vedrò quando glieli caverai dalla testa, se ti andrà – replicò, noncurante, salvo poi concludere con più severità – Adesso vedi di spegnere quel tuo cervello, e farti una dormita. Domani non sarà passato a poltrire.

“ _ Cavarglieli dalla testa _ ”.

Ingoiando la nausea, annuì appena, mormorò una beffarda, stanca buonanotte e non attese di ricevere risposta: ora l'impulso più forte era quello di andarsene – scappare –, e lo fece scivolando oltre la porta, richiudendola subito e muovendo un paio di passi dentro la stanza, quasi avesse paura di pentirsi della scelta.

Nondimeno, si pentì – vide la sua camera, bellissima e  _ vuota _ , il letto e le luci oltre la finestra, Capitol City che ancora brulicava di vita, come sempre, sempre, sempre, mentre lui era  _ solo _ .

Gli piombò sul capo e sulle spalle una nuova doccia fredda, gelida, che accelerò il battito del suo cuore a mille e gli fece tremare le gambe e le labbra.

Che cosa aveva fatto? Perché l'aveva fatto?

Respirò a fondo, mandò giù l'aria profumata di pulito della stanza. Provava il bisogno irresistibile di pensare, riflettere, spalancare gli occhi sul buio, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato un suicidio  _ molto _ anzitempo; no, doveva svuotare la mente e dormire, come Bline gli aveva suggerito.

Bline faceva del suo meglio. Era tutto ciò che Naraku poteva desiderare da un Mentore – lo guidava senza tenerlo in gabbia. Ma forse avrebbe dovuto costringerlo a indossare almeno un collare, e non assecondarlo in quei suoi impulsi che parevano così  _ normali _ , in prospettiva di un gioco fatto di sangue e ossa e polvere.  _ Erano _ normali: crudeltà, desiderio di uccidere, odio.

Se soltanto non fosse esistito tutto il resto.

Si avvicinò al letto, vi buttò sopra la giacca di pelle che aveva in mano. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria maglietta: quale scelta infelice, averla indossata bianca e non nera – macchie rosee e rosso scuro spiccavano sul tessuto candido come petali di papaveri strappati dal fiore e sparsi sulla neve. “ _Lasciala per terra, ce ne occuperemo domattina_ ”, gli era stato detto. Domattina, domani, domani, domani... così tanta certezza che un futuro esistesse non sarebbe durata a lungo, per lui.

Afferrò l'orlo della maglietta, la sollevò, se la tolse e la lasciò cadere. La visione della sua pelle, bianca come ghiaccio, non era poi così diversa: deliziosi disegni decoravano anche lei.

Parevano le nuvole di un temporale, grappoli purpurei e grigi. Vi passò sopra i polpastrelli con delicatezza, e dolcissime punte di lieve dolore furono la risposta anche alla più lieve delle pressioni. Erano accanto al suo ombelico e sopra, sullo sterno, sul petto; dove più avrebbe desiderato i baci ardenti di un amante, c'erano l'alone di un livido, il marchio di una nocca, il segno di un pugno d'acciaio.

Un nuovo brivido nacque nel suo bassoventre, si avviluppò come un serpente attorno alla sua spina dorsale, piantò i suoi denti velenosi nel suo collo, attorno alla sua gola, che si chiuse di riflesso.

Lo stomaco sapeva digerire il sangue? Quanta follia era già in circolo nel suo corpo? Quanto ancora poteva resistere?

“ _Non molto_ ”, si rispose. Ed era tutto così dannatamente stupido, in verità. Doveva dormire, magari cercare un sonnifero. Doveva cancellare dai propri nervi l'odore di miele di quel respiro sulle sue labbra, la visione di capelli d'argento nella notte, le linee dure e perfette di quelle espressioni che non poteva, non poteva, non poteva _sopportare_ , ma che – “ _No, basta!_ ”, ruggì qualcosa dentro di lui. Forse in bagno avrebbe trovato qualcosa di utile. Forse era meglio farsi una doccia, e lavare via ogni traccia di quel profumo di lotta e neve che sentiva tra i propri capelli, sulle mani, nell'anima. Sì, comunque, meglio fare qualcosa, qualcosa di rilassante, e poi dormire.

Si voltò e si diresse verso il bagno, la mente a metà tra il vuoto e il caos. Aveva una mano sulla maniglia, quando la porta sbagliata si aprì – quella della camera stessa, pochi metri più in là.

Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

– Ehi – chiamò la voce di Kagura, piatta, mentre la ragazza entrava, gli occhi bassi a scrutare con aria scettica la bottiglia che aveva in mano – Frank mi ha detto che devi bere e sputare questa roba domani mattina appena...

Quando il suo sguardo si sollevò e si posò su Naraku, rimasto immobile eccetto per il pugno che aveva stretto in un impulso di rabbia, Kagura cambiò all'istante espressione – sgranò gli occhi, li fece saettare tra un livido e l'altro sul suo torso nudo, corrugò le sopracciglia. Le labbra, in un primo istante dischiuse nella sorpresa, si strinsero in una linea rossa che tagliava di netto la pelle bianca del suo viso.

In quanto a lui, gli ci volle qualche secondo per realizzare che non era semplice _furia_ , quella che gli aveva fatto contrarre le dita come in uno spasmo: era il vero e proprio bisogno di rompere, distruggere qualcosa, un'ondata d'odio e irritazione e incredulità così forte da ricordargli quasi il momento in cui aveva visto quella stupida coda di cavallo, o quei maledetti numeri bianchi sullo schermo – con la sola differenza che stavolta Sesshomaru non c'entrava, o almeno non del tutto.

Non sapeva se rivolgere l'astio che gli stava facendo digrignare i denti sotto le labbra serrate contro il caso, o contro Kagura, o contro se stesso. E represse tutto quanto chiudendo gli occhi, rilassando il volto, aprendosi in un sorriso durissimo e morbido allo stesso tempo, il braccio che tremava.

– Grazie, gioia – gli uscì a fatica, sperando che i suoi occhi scintillassero di tutta la malevola, rabbiosa ironia che sentiva bruciare dentro di essi – Lascia pure la bottiglia sul comodino, se ti aggrada.

Kagura non si lasciò distrarre dal gesto falsamente noncurante che lui fece in direzione del letto. Continuò a scrutarlo, i lineamenti contratti in un misto di disprezzo e fastidio che Naraku avrebbe imitato volentieri di rimando, se solo non avesse avuto migliori maschere da indossare. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, lei incrociò le braccia sotto al seno, puntandogli lo sguardo dritto in volto, e senza dare nessuna impressione di essere intenzionata a sloggiare come avrebbe dovuto.

– Cosa sono quelli? – domandò, secca, con un cenno della testa eloquente ma del tutto superfluo, e Naraku si chiese se _davvero_ lui avesse l'aspetto di chi aveva voglia di chiacchierare amabilmente riguardo a qualcosa che nessuno, _nessuno_ avrebbe dovuto vedere, non quella notte, non proprio allora. Ma mise a tacere una volta di più il battito troppo forte del suo cuore, e il fuoco che gli scorreva in ogni capillare, e s'impose di giocare a essere quello di sempre.

– Oh, nulla di che. I segni dell'amore di un principe passionale – rispose, più sciolto nella postura e nel parlare, la voce un poco più morbida nel rifugiarsi nei doppi sensi e in un umorismo che ormai non aveva più nulla di comico – Sai, gli piace davvero violento... lo avresti mai detto, tu?

Gli occhi color cremisi di Kagura si caricarono di una sfumatura ancora più intensa di gelido rimprovero.

– Molto divertente – replicò, senza neppure un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, prima di fare per voltarsi con un sospiro irritato – Vado a chiamare Bline.

– _No_ – gli scappò fuori prima che potesse in alcun modo anche solo pensare di controllare il proprio tono, che risuonò pieno d'urgenza e allarme malgrado la brevità della sillaba che aveva pronunciato e come avesse cercato di troncarla. Kagura si bloccò e lo fissò, più seccata che mai, mentre lui, dopo essersi morso la lingua, recuperava una risata forzata e un'intonazione più musicale, garbata e beffarda, nel costringersi a proseguire per rimediare all'errore – Apprezzerei grandemente se tu non divulgassi in giro ciò che i tuoi dolci occhi hanno veduto, mia amica adorata.

Ovviamente, quelle false lusinghe non la ammorbidirono, come lui già sapeva non avrebbero fatto: Kagura lo fissò con un'esasperazione che andò a punzecchiare i suoi nervi con insistenza pericolosa, considerata la piacevole serata da cui lui proveniva. E se aveva sperato di aver fatto almeno trapelare un messaggio ben preciso, fu deluso.

– Sei uscito di senno una volta per tutte? – ebbe infatti il coraggio di domandare lei, con un'arroganza che sottolineò fin troppo quell' _una volta per tutte_ , e che lo fece iniziare a tremare ancora prima che lei mostrasse il dannato ardire di _insistere_ – Quei lividi sembrano una cosa seria. Potresti avere qualche danno di cui non ti rendi conto, Bline _deve_ vedere. Avresti bisogno di uno stupido medico...

La vide accennare di nuovo ad andarsene, e alla fine il mondo di fronte ai suoi occhi si tinse di rosso.

– _Kagura_.

La voce fuoriuscì così vibrante di minaccia, bassa e sorda come il ringhio di una fiera, che la ragazza parve essersi congelata sul posto. Impiegò svariati secondi prima di voltarsi del tutto verso di lui e incrociare il suo sguardo.

Pareva tutto meno che spaventata. Era bellissima, in verità – i lineamenti duri così fini e cesellati, le ciglia nere che ombreggiavano le iridi color cremisi fredde e immobili come marmo, le labbra così perfette da sembrare disegnate. E Naraku poteva solo concludere che più grande era la bellezza di una persona così stronza da far rivoltare le viscere, più tale persona riusciva a far crescere il suo odio. Deliziosamente ironico, questo, così come il sorrisetto che lui indossò, senza più preoccuparsi di nascondere alcunché della rabbia che gli stava ribollendo nel ventre.

– Facciamo un secondo tentativo – cominciò, assolutamente _amabile_ nel suo tono ricolmo di ironia nerissima, e sentendo i propri denti avvelenarsi come le zanne di un serpente in collera – Se una _singola_ parola riguardo a tutto questo esce da quella tua bocca da puttana... te lo giuro su qualunque cosa in cui tu creda, sarai la _prima_ a cui taglierò la gola in quell'Arena.

Le ultime parole furono lunghe, sillabate, come trascinate nella polvere – una sabbia densa e soffocante, fatta di violenza e sangue.

Naraku era del tutto consapevole della strategia semplice e fondamentale che ormai da anni lui e Kagura avevano deciso di adottare nei Giochi, e del fatto che distruggerla sul nascere avrebbe frantumato quel poco della sua razionalità che riusciva a sopravvivere annaspando nell'oceano nero e viscoso della sua anima – ma, in quell'istante, proprio non poteva più fregargliene un singolo cazzo di meno.

Non avrebbe ammesso nulla davanti a lei. Non avrebbe ammesso nulla davanti a Bline. Quei lividi erano suoi, suoi, _suoi_ – erano tutto ciò che gli era rimasto e il simbolo di tutto ciò che aveva perso. Non poteva rivelare quanto facessero _male_ , quanto a fondo fosse stato scalfito, perché non si trattava solo del suo corpo: era tutta la sua maledetta, inutile vita. E almeno Bline doveva continuare a credergli, fosse anche l'unico sulla faccia di Panem, l'unico sulla terra e in cielo.

Kagura sapeva che la sua non era una minaccia a vuoto. Fu orrendamente irritante non notare neppure un grammo di spavento farsi strada sul suo viso, bensì al contrario vedere i suoi occhi accendersi di rabbia e orgoglio, la sua postura farsi più diritta e risoluta, le mani sui fianchi malgrado la bottiglia che ancora stringeva, la piega delle labbra riempirsi d'offesa e arricciarsi beffarda.

– È adorabile il modo in cui pensi di controllare me, quando sai a malapena tenere insieme i pezzi di te stesso.

Qualcosa della consistenza di un cristallo e sottile come un ago si incrinò e si spezzò vicino al cuore di Naraku. La furia smise di ribollire e si ritrasse tutta nella sua gola e nel livore del suo volto, una tigre che brontolava e soffiava, ma in silenzio.

Strinse i pugni.

Quella maledetta _puttana_ non aveva idea, non poteva avere idea...

E nemmeno aveva finito – il gelo della mancata risposta parve accentuare ancor più la sua sicurezza, l'ironia sulla punta della sua lingua, il modo arrogante in cui tendeva ad alzare il mento quando giocava a fare la regina.

– Cosa ti garantisce – iniziò a chiedere, piena di disprezzo – che non sarai tu il primo che _io_ ucciderò, nel caso in cui decidessi che di un alleato ridotto così non me ne faccio nulla?

In qualche modo, il suo cinismo fu un sollievo.

Per un istante, Naraku aggrottò la fronte, garbatamente confuso; e la risata che gli emerse dalla gola fu perfino sincera, per quanto spezzata dalle stille di dolore sul suo petto – gli parve quasi che la furia si fosse sciolta, di fronte al ricordo di come sarebbero stati pronti a saltarsi alla gola, loro due, non appena fossero rimasti soli a combattere per la vita, e all'unico possibile esito di quella lotta...

– Quindi tu pensi _davvero_ di essere in grado di affrontarmi – sogghignò, malevolo, lieto di poter dare sfogo almeno ad alcuni dei veri sentimenti che gli si agitavano nello stomaco, di lasciar perdere per un attimo ogni collaborazione e poter ammettere quanto poco gli importasse della vita della ragazza che gli stava di fronte – È un ottimismo commovente, il tuo.

Il volto di Kagura si colorò di rabbia, e finalmente il suo sguardo si riempì di vero odio, al posto di quella sufficienza che sempre si divertiva a sfoggiare. Le sue labbra si arricciarono, ma poi parve inghiottire qualsiasi insulto volesse sputare, e ricomporre i lineamenti in una calma così ostentata da essere i limiti del ridicolo. Naraku era già pronto a sbeffeggiarla, ma le parole che lei pronunciò in seguito spensero il suo trionfo mentre stava ancora nascendo.

– L'unica cosa commovente, qui, è quanto sei ancora sicuro di te stesso. Ammirevole, per uno che per due notti di fila non è nemmeno riuscito a farselo venire duro.

Naraku sentì le proprie guance avvampare mentre ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo si contraeva in un orrendo spasmo di lacerante umiliazione.

E, per l'ennesima volta in un tempo troppo breve, la sua mente perse del tutto il controllo delle sue azioni.

Un ringhio davvero simile a un ruggito risuonò nell'aria, e solo in seguito avrebbe capito di esserne stato lui la fonte; le sue gambe lo spinsero in avanti così in fretta che Kagura non riuscì a muoversi nemmeno di mezzo passo, prima che una delle sue mani le si stesse stringendo attorno al collo.

Nell'impeto, la trascinò fino a bloccarla contro la parete dietro di lei, e non si preoccupò di prevenire un impatto troppo brusco – udire i suoni del suo dolore e della bottiglia che cadeva a terra fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a distendere e deliziare i suoi nervi, mentre le bloccava contro il muro anche la mano che stava provando a graffiargli il volto, e ben lieto di ignorare gli inutili sforzi che le altre dita di Kagura stavano facendo per smuovere la presa che lui aveva sulla sua gola. Anzi, con consapevole, appagato sadismo la strinse ancora di più, e fu dolcissimo sentire la ragazza annaspare, vedere gli occhi serrarsi nello sforzo che lei faceva per provare a divincolarsi, lasciarla scalciare nel vuoto.

– Che ne dici, uh? – le sibilò all'orecchio, più forte di quanto non avrebbe desiderato per sovrastare i tentativi di Kagura di prendere fiato e respirare; sapeva di suonare furioso, pieno di rancore, e non gli interessava, non mentre il sapore del sangue sembrava invadergli di nuovo la bocca – Sono i miei pezzi o i tuoi, quelli che faticano a stare insieme adesso?

Kagura aprì gli occhi e lui incontrò il suo sguardo, cogliendo quasi con estasi la luce assolutamente furibonda e la scintilla di panico lì a infuocarli; e fu con un sogghigno spietato che Naraku allentò la presa lasciandola inspirare più a fondo, ma piantandole le unghie nella pelle, pur di sentirla gemere ancora.

I suoi movimenti frenetici si quietarono, ma la mano che lui teneva per il polso si strinse a pugno, mentre un nuovo fulmine scaturiva dalle sue pupille. Malgrado il rossore sulle sue guance e il respiro affannoso, parve voler cercare di ricomporsi, come se Naraku non avesse già provato più che a sufficienza che lei non valeva _niente_ , in confronto a lui; alla fine parlò, la voce spezzata e ferma allo stesso tempo.

– Sei di umore davvero pessimo, per uno che ha appena vinto contro il suo peggior nemico.

L'ironia fu più sottile, ma Naraku non poté non percepirla.

Il suo sogghigno crudele si attenuò, anche se riuscì a impedirsi di spegnerlo del tutto.

La scrutò a fondo, in uno strano momento di silenzio – soffocando il tuffo d'angoscia nel suo petto con le mille scuse che avrebbe senza alcuno sforzo potuto addurre per il suo _malumore_ , se solo lo sguardo di Kagura non si fosse appena fatto più freddo, più penetrante, più indagatore.

– Non pensare che io non sappia, Naraku – uscì dalle sue labbra, che poi si curvarono in una nuova smorfia beffarda – Oppure possiamo assumere che sei turbato perché il principe te l'ha dato, anziché prenderlo.

Represse a stento una smorfia, ma non trattenne la forza nelle proprie dita – strinse di nuovo, più forte ancora di prima, strappandole un'espressione di puro dolore e un sussulto che la fece tremare da capo a piedi. Tenendola ancora così la staccò dal muro, e la lasciò andare soltanto per spingerla via, verso la porta.

La guardò barcollare, appoggiarsi le mani sulle ginocchia, recuperare l'equilibrio.

– Sei soltanto una stupida troia, Kagura – fu tutto quello che gli era rimasto da dirle, e lo fece con il massimo disprezzo di cui era capace.

La ragazza stava tossendo, come se ripiombandole nei polmoni l'aria stesse cercando di lacerarla dall'interno. Alla fine si raddrizzò, massaggiandosi il collo con una mano, e lanciandogli un'occhiata che doveva essere il perfetto specchio di tutti i sentimenti con cui lui la stava fissando in quell'istante.

– E tu vali molto, molto meno di un cane bastardo.

La voce ferita dal dolore alla gola riuscì comunque a colare fuori amara e nera come pece. Ma ciò che fu peggio – ciò che fu come un nuovo pugno allo stomaco, un pugno d'acciaio e frustrazione e collera –, Naraku udì una nota strana, fuori dalla melodia, o forse perfettamente intonata alle altre: il compatimento di chi aveva esaurito perfino il disprezzo, e la cui pietà non aveva nulla a che fare con la compassione.

Lo congelò su un rogo di fumo e furore. Prima che potesse riaversi, Kagura gli rivolse un'ultima occhiata dritta negli occhi; poi gli voltò le spalle e, mentre ancora lui stava cercando di capire cosa fare, uscì dalla camera sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Il battito del cuore di Naraku, nel silenzio, era all'improvviso assordante – l'eco di un tamburo contro le sue costole che ancora scricchiolavano.

“ _Non significa nulla_ ”.

Poteva essere pazzo, un cannibale che beveva sangue a colazione. Poteva odiare, contorcersi nel desiderio, _uscire di senno una volte per tutte_ , ma...

“ _Non significa nulla. Nulla_ ”.

Aveva ancora l'astuzia, la strategia, l'inganno. Erano forse disperse nel vento, ma bastava tendere una mano per raccoglierle – non era cambiato, _niente_ poteva cambiarlo. Non aveva forse appena dimostrato di poter spezzare Kagura con poco più dello scatto di una mano, malgrado tutto ciò che lei pensava di vedere? Non sapeva ancora combattere, rompere un collo, usare una lama per...

La bocca gli si fece aspra e secca. Morse il rigonfiamento dove la sua carne era stata aperta, percepì una goccia di ferro stillare sui suoi denti: benzina densa sul fuoco nei suoi occhi e nei suoi nervi.

Il grido che non poteva fare uscire lo stava soffocando, lo stava uccidendo.

E la domanda travolse il suo cervello come un fiume in piena – una sola, all'improvviso, sgorgando come lava ed esplodendo come un tuono, così forte che gli si appannò la vista con nebbia, e lampi color del grano...

“ _Perché?!_ ”.

Annaspò.

La diga era rotta, non importava quanto crudelmente si piantasse le unghie nel cranio, tra i capelli, sulla fronte, per ricacciare tutto dentro: cominciò un vortice, una spirale, un urlio di mille voci che tendevano mani arcigne, ossute e disperate verso qualcosa che lui non aveva – _le risposte_.

_Che cosa aveva fatto? Perché l'aveva fatto? Che cosa valevano ogni singola parola, ogni singolo sguardo, ogni singolo gesto? Perché era lì? Cosa era successo? Perché lui? Perché non osava nemmeno pronunciare nella mente un nome, ma quel nome era tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare? Perché aveva tutto in pugno, e tutto gli sfuggiva? Che cosa aveva fatto_ – no, il grido più alto, più stridente, più acuto era un altro, il più atroce...

_Che cosa non aveva fatto?_

Il guaito di un animale ferito e morente si trasformò in un nuovo, orrendo ringhio.

Voleva strapparsi di dosso quell'odore, significasse anche scorticarsi vivo. Il sangue scoppiava, turbinava, e alla fine il suo corpo si scagliò contro il tavolo che faceva da mobile accanto alla porta del bagno come aveva cercato di travolgere Kagura, come aveva cercato di travolgere _lui_ – le sue nocche sbiancarono attorno al bordo e la forza ruggì priva di controllo: riuscì a sollevarlo, a scaraventarlo via con tutto il suo peso, a farlo schiantare sul pavimento con tutti i suoi legnosi scricchiolii e tutto il dolore e tutto l'odio e tutta la bellezza di quelle gambe intarsiate d'oro e intagliate di fiori.

Il sollievo durò a malapena un istante.

Il petto di Naraku si alzava e abbassava con troppa violenza perché le sue costole lese potessero sopportarlo, ma vi erano costrette. Forse gli girò la testa per il troppo ossigeno in circolo nel suo cranio in frantumi, e la vista gli si sfumò; nella nebbia, mentre si domandava _perché perché perché_ , colse uno scintillio perlaceo per terra – ed ebbe un moto di panico che lo fece barcollare, prima di ricordarsi che Kagura era entrata con una medicina, e di capire che il luccichio era un sorriso alla sua volta, e non la minaccia di un corpo perfetto riverso sulla pietra.

Si chinò, afferrò la bottiglia, tolse il tappo e bevve. Si era aspettato lo stesso devastante dolore dei suoi primi sorsi, così poco tempo prima, ma fu amaramente deluso: nulla più che un pessimo sapore e un lieve pizzicare a quell'angolo che aveva morso poco prima.

Certo, avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, era ovvio e scontato. Avrebbe dovuto ragionare. Avrebbe dovuto _pensare_ , e non agire come un folle.

“ _Folle_ ”, si ripeté, mentre a rapidi passi finalmente entrava in bagno. Sputò tutto nel lavandino, appoggiò la bottiglia accanto a sé, si puntellò con le mani sul bellissimo ripiano di marmo bianco mentre guardava il liquido scivolare via, gorgogliare giù, giù, giù.

Ascoltò il battito del proprio cuore rallentare e farsi più sordo e potente. Le sue braccia tremavano, ma finalmente un respiro profondo riuscì davvero a farsi strada fino ai suoi polmoni.

Era stato un folle.

C'era da essere perlomeno lieti, a esser riusciti a mettere insieme la prima conclusione calma e inoppugnabile dopo una simile tempesta: un folle. Tutto il suo corpo glielo sussurrava; e ci volle comunque qualche minuto prima che Naraku riuscisse a raccogliere abbastanza coraggio da alzare lo sguardo verso lo specchio.

Tracce di sangue secco mai ripulite sembravano piccoli colpi di pennello rosso scuro dati sul suo mento, agli angoli della sua bocca, sopra il suo labbro superiore. Non parevano nemmeno segni di violenza, ma gli scherzi di un bambino che non avesse trovato miglior campo da gioco della sua pelle umida e pallida; neppure la perfetta illuminazione di quel bagno fatto d'oro e di profumi poteva rendere meno squallide le ombre filiformi dei ciuffi di capelli sudati sulla sua fronte. Tutto il colore che appariva su quel vetro proveniva da sotto l'oscuro peso delle sue palpebre: scintille di braci morenti, pupille nere come carbone, gocce scarlatte d'odio.

Non si agitò; si conosceva. Ma aveva di certo qualcosa da dire a quel volto infossato tra le sue spalle, all'anima sotto alle ossa degli zigomi, al suo sogghigno scomparso.

“ _Sei soltanto un maledetto figlio di puttana_ ”.

Gli occhi nello specchio lo fissarono con sdegno.

“ _Sei un fottuto bastardo, e ti meriti qualsiasi cosa ti spezzi le gambe mentre arranchi in avanti_ ”.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo riflesso si riempì d'offesa, d'un senso d'ingiustizia che diede a Naraku la nausea.

Quanto era detestabile, quel fantasma che osava mostrargli tutto di lui.

Abbassò la testa sul petto, puntellandosi sul ripiano con maggior forza. Aveva quasi voglia di dondolarsi un po' – ma il tempo delle stronzate era da tempo finito, e lo sarebbe rimasto per almeno un pezzo.

Meritava davvero tutto ciò? Da un punto di vista puramente tecnico, di certo la risposta era sì. Aveva voluto spendere una vita intera allenandosi per uccidere e perseguire il proprio scopo fino al giorno fatale, offrendosi davvero volontario per un gioco di angoscia e morte? Il fato aveva risposto affiancandogli, proprio quell'anno, l'unica persona al mondo che perfino prima del gioco stesso fosse in grado di fargli vedere, ascoltare, assaporare l'inferno. Aveva voluto baloccarsi con quel fuoco, renderselo un nemico dalle fiamme ancora più sferzanti? Si era bruciato fin nelle ossa, ghiaccio nello stomaco e spilli d'oro nel cuore. Aveva voluto fare del proprio meglio per mantenere Kagura un oggetto sul proprio cammino, continuare a usarla fingendo che nulla potesse arrivare sotto alla sua, alla propria, alla loro pelle? La pelle ora scottava, e la vittoria sembrava soltanto molti passi più lontana.

Ma Kagura poteva schernirlo ed essere certa di tutte le proprie più infide ipotesi, non aveva comunque alcuna importanza: l'unico in possesso della totale, assoluta, completa verità era lui, a prescindere da quanto amasse cullarsi nella bugia.

Oh, la bugia, _quella_ bugia: la più deliziosa e saporita di sempre, il suo capolavoro, il culmine della sua arte; il suo ricordo dolce come il sangue riuscì quasi a far ricomparire una spezzata falce di sorriso sulle sue labbra amare.

“ _Ho vinto io_ ”: quale suono divino. Ma non era il contenuto il vero e proprio nocciolo della sua maestria: la fantasia era nemica della menzogna, la trasformava da inganno a frottola, e le frottole non erano altro che burle destinate a essere svelate e ricoperte di risa e umiliazione. No, la miglior bugia era plausibile, era banale, era in un certo senso vera, proprio come la sua. Che Bline gli credesse, insieme magari a molti altri se solo la notizia avesse potuto spargersi, era un dettaglio piacevole e soddisfacente; ma la magia risiedeva in ben altro.

Sesshomaru ci avrebbe creduto. E Naraku ci avrebbe creduto insieme a lui. Vittima e ingannatore nella stessa trappola, come era accaduto fin dall'inizio.

Si staccò dal lavabo con una spinta nervosa, quasi fosse il marmo il motivo della sua nuova, ma familiare irritazione. Era da esplosioni di quel fastidio che nasceva l'irrequietezza, dall'irrequietezza che nasceva l'antipatia, dall'antipatia che nasceva il veleno dell'odio. E da cosa nasceva l'irritazione?

Dal sapere che no, non meritava davvero tutto ciò. Non tutto. Non era tutta colpa sua. Lo sarebbe stata solo se si fosse definito “colpa” l'aver sottovalutato il marciume della città che si spalancava fuori dalla finestra che ora, nella sua camera, uscito dal bagno, lui poteva guardare.

All'inizio gli era piaciuta, la finestra, ed era stato grato che la stanza fosse stata assegnata a lui e non a Kagura, che non aveva uno sbocco tanto ampio sul panorama di Capitol City. Si trattava infatti più che altro di una vetrata, ampia quasi quanto una parete e alta dal soffitto al pavimento, e bastava tirare le tende per vedere il mondo in cui il vincitore degli Hunger Games si sarebbe immerso per il resto dei propri gloriosi giorni.

Luci, lusso, soldi, fama. Una favola e una condanna, e ormai Naraku non sapeva più se detestasse in misura maggiore quella città, o colui che essa aveva eletto a proprio aureo pupillo.

Il suo corpo era esausto, i suoi occhi bruciavano, ma la sua mente ben sapeva che se si fosse steso a letto in quell'istante avrebbe passato sveglio il resto della notte. Così, accettò che le ginocchia si piegassero, lo trascinassero in basso, ma per terra, seduto, rannicchiato vicino a quel vetro a cui appoggiò la fronte. Era fresco come acqua pura, un sollievo attraverso i suoi nervi; ma la beatitudine poté durare soltanto finché i suoi occhi erano chiusi, la sua spalla abbandonata contro lo scomodo sostegno, tutto di lui spento malgrado il respiro continuasse a essere doloroso sul suo costato.

Un clacson lontano lo riscosse e le sue palpebre si sollevarono, trovando il riflesso delle sue iridi più vicino ancora che sullo specchio. Erano due macchie rossastre, sbiadite, rancorose, su un volto che sfumava nel cielo nero della notte, assumendo come non mai l'apparenza di uno spettro bianco sospeso nel nulla. Al di là di esso, le insegne e lampade lontanissime continuavano ad ammiccargli; gli parve di vedere un fuoco d'artificio salire a spirale verso la luna nascosta da tanta luce. Già quella scia di scintille blu riuscì a farlo tremare e, a quel punto, la sua mente cominciò a trasformare i milioni di finestrelle palpitanti di vita là fuori in occhi di felino, d'ambra, piccole albe nell'oscurità simili allo splendore di quelle iridi contornate da ciglia lunghe e sottili...

Realizzò quanto ormai privo di forze fosse il suo essere quando, alla fine, il nome di Sesshomaru invase ogni singolo suo pensiero, e lui non fu più in grado di scacciarlo.

Si diffuse lungo i suoi nervi come inchiostro versato nell'acqua: tossico ed elegante, sinuoso e letale. Gli sarebbe piaciuto accoglierlo con rabbia, ma essa si era ormai rannicchiata a ringhiare sommessa, e al suo posto venne l'angoscia – una mano stretta nel mezzo del suo busto, un dolore acuto all'altezza del cuore che non aveva nulla a che vedere con i pugni e i colpi. Guardò il proprio riflesso contorcersi in una smorfia così diversa da qualsiasi altra – uno spasmo di desiderio per quel volto che gli pareva davvero di vedere, intrappolato nel vetro, bianchissimo e altero, con le linee che sapeva ormai a memoria da quanto il suo cervello le aveva divorate ancora, e ancora, e ancora, sempre lì, sempre bramate, sempre distanti, sempre odiate.

Gli si spezzò il respiro in un suono sordo che venne da un sussulto del suo petto; i suoi occhi bruciarono un poco di più, ma ricacciò indietro qualsiasi cosa volesse sfuggire da essi e bagnargli le guance. Si portò una mano sotto alle narici e inalò, bevve quella vaghissima traccia di profumo di miele che ancora vi restava.

La adorò, mentre gli scendeva caldissima lungo la gola e andava a insinuarsi nel suo bassoventre.

Ebbe uno spasmo più forte – si rannicchiò ancora di più, si irrigidì, strinse le proprie ginocchia a sé. Aveva nausea, e respirare contro il vetro non aiutò; le sue labbra si mossero a pronunciare quel nome, e non occorreva nemmeno che uscisse il suono perché lui ne sentisse il sapore acre e morbido sul palato e sulla lingua. Esalò un mezzo sospiro, prima che i suoi denti si stringessero e lo trasformassero in un sibilo.

Lo odiava. Non poteva essere altrimenti. Odiava la sua anima e la sua mente, il suo atteggiamento di superiorità assolutamente insopportabile, il suo comportamento da stronzo ai limiti dell'incomprensibile. Odiava _ogni singola cosa_ di lui. E odiava rendersi conto che, in realtà, quei suoi modi di essere erano una salvezza – rendevano in un certo senso tutto molto più facile.

_Doveva_ odiarlo. Forse il sangue di entrambi si sarebbe versato in quell'Arena, la quale prospettiva era a dir poco  _esilarante_ . Ma ciò che era certo era che, nella migliore delle ipotesi, mai e poi mai Naraku sarebbe emerso dai Giochi sapendo che il giorno dopo avrebbe di nuovo visto quegli occhi color dell'oro; nella peggiore, essi sarebbero stati l'ultima cosa su cui i suoi si sarebbero posati. Le cose stavano così, pure e semplici, e odiare era la soluzione più logica, tentò di ripetersi per calmarsi.

Fallì nello scopo.

Ogni pensiero gli chiudeva un poco di più la gola. Si accorse di stare tremando da capo a piedi quando premette il volto contro le proprie ginocchia e sentì che le sue gambe erano incapaci di stare ferme.

Era troppo.

Il dolore che gli aveva fatto credere che tutto sarebbe finito lì, su quel tetto, da quanto era stato travolgente. Cadere per terra e non essere capace di rialzarsi, come mai gli era successo prima. Riuscire a malapena a riguadagnare controllo dei propri sensi, abbattere un gigante e poi  _fermarsi_ . Sapere di essere il numero due malgrado tutto, e che negli Hunger Games non esisteva un secondo classificato, un premio di consolazione. Fingere di avere un coltello e di tagliargli la gola solo per spezzare per un istante la luce nei suoi occhi, salvo poi sapere che se solo avessero avuto spade e pugnali, se solo tutto fosse stato vero, le cose non sarebbero mai andate così.

Non riuscire a distruggerlo, malgrado questo fosse tutto ciò di più importante al mondo.

Sarebbe stato piacevole pensare di aver compiuto una scelta saggia, che far cadere quel pugno avrebbe compromesso la situazione fino al punto di non ritorno, che sarebbe stato come urlare alla città da quel grattacielo che sì, aveva infranto le regole e sì, potevano fare di lui ciò che più volevano. Ma non c'era stato un singolo grammo di razionalità in lui, in quell'istante; neppure uno, e lui lo sapeva.

Era stato un incantesimo. Era certo di aver visto paura su quel viso, e la cosa non l'aveva fatto esultare – l'aveva  _terrorizzato_ , capire quanto Sesshomaru fosse giovane, giovane quanto lui; capire quanto volesse  _vivere_ . Si era domandato cosa diavolo fosse l'odio, quale fosse il dannato senso di provarlo, quando l'universo sapeva creare una creatura così  _bella_ , e spaventata, e argentea nella notte; solo ricordarsi che nessuno dei due aveva alcuno scampo dall'orrore che li attendeva era riuscito a salvarlo.

Era stato sconvolto da qualcosa di più puro di un diamante immerso nell'acqua di un fiume. Quel che era peggio, in quell'istante aveva perfino rinnegato ogni suo desiderio di trascinarlo nel fango delle proprie paludi.

Si era trattato di un momento soltanto, lo sapeva. Già allora, mentre il suo corpo non riusciva a scaldare il vetro su cui era appoggiato, o così gli sembrava, la brama gli stava seccando la gola, mentre più in basso si sentiva un poco più umido – umido come erano parse quelle labbra ad appena qualche millimetro dalle sue, come era stato sentirsi inondare il volto dal sangue, come il calore che tutto il corpo di Sesshomaru emanava, irresistibile...

Provò a dirsi di smettere, ma fu inutile: il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, l'angoscia gli bloccava il cervello, eppure era solo _così_ che gli pareva di poter respirare – chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse premuto alcun freno, e alla stretta di Sesshomaru sui suoi fianchi avesse soltanto chiuso gli occhi e fatto proprio ciò che ogni grammo della sua anima voleva.

Era facilissimo immaginarne il sapore, dal momento che non poteva essere troppo diverso dall'odore di miele della sua pelle; la consistenza sarebbe stata liscia, la sensazione prima fredda, poi tiepida, poi bollente. Sapeva che, nella realtà, un simile orrendo peccato sarebbe stato punito con severità massima – il principe sarebbe stato capace di strappargli la carne delle labbra a morsi, poteva quasi immaginarlo, e il gorgo del sangue avrebbe inghiottito entrambi soltanto più in fretta; ma la sua mente stava scivolando ben oltre la logica, persa nel sogno in cui Sesshomaru si scioglieva come neve tra le sue braccia, il suo corpo d'acciaio abbandonato contro il suo e la sua bocca che lo accoglieva, bagnata e _dolcissima_...

Lasciare scivolare la mano sinistra oltre il proprio ventre e in mezzo alle gambe fu arrendersi; trovarsi gonfio e rigido fu essere comunque sconfitto, e l'umiliazione bruciò come fiammiferi spenti sui suoi occhi ricordando le parole di Kagura, i fallimenti che esse avevano rivangato, e la consapevolezza di essere ormai _schiavo_ di due gemme d'oro, di una voce bassa e sferzante come un vento dal nord e di un corpo proibito, e il resto non valeva più nulla. Qualcun altro avrebbe potuto decidere di fermarsi, o perlomeno imporselo; ma Naraku, coprendosi con la mano destra il volto che sentiva arrossire di vergogna e rabbia come se davvero potesse nascondersi da se stesso, si slacciò i pantaloni con le altre dita e in quella vergogna si immerse, con un sospiro soffocato che ebbe più il sapore del dolore di quello del piacere.

Era una tortura e un premio che meritava, per essere andato troppo oltre con il desiderio e con le azioni. Gli occhi serrati che rendevano il buio quasi bianco, le unghie piantate nella fronte, pensò alle mani di Sesshomaru – quelle che trasformavano una lama in un'opera d'arte, quelle che si muovevano tra le corde senza mai restarvi intrappolate, quelle che avevano dita lunghe e affusolate che gli avevano quasi sfigurato il volto e che _gli avevano carpito i fianchi_ , facendolo rabbrividire da capo a piedi; le sentì, forti e leggere, insinuarsi sotto alla sua maglietta, e gemette. Non c'era tempo né volontà per immaginare ogni singola sequenza: adesso le mani erano già oltre la sua cintura, adesso quelle mani erano la sua mano, che si muoveva più rapida mentre l'eccitazione cresceva irrefrenabile; sarebbero state abili, sarebbero state calde, l'avrebbero stretto e massaggiato – la sua schiena si tese in un piccolo sussulto, tenne gli occhi chiusi ma voltò le spalle alla città, posandole al vetro, per aprire di più le gambe mentre la sua espressione si contraeva nella sofferenza e in una sete che pareva crescere anziché calare.

Sesshomaru era sotto di lui, e il punto non era come ciò fosse possibile, né scivolare dentro e fuori dal suo corpo mentre le sue meravigliose gambe gli si serravano attorno ai fianchi – le ricordava velate d'oro, dalla notte della sfilata, ma le voleva nude, come i loro petti che si premevano l'uno contro l'altro; il punto era vedere l'oro diventare liquido di piacere, le labbra sottili aperte per richiamarlo a baciarle e per fare uscire il suo nome, le dita ora intrecciate dietro alla sua nuca e affondate tra i suoi capelli. Voleva sudore sulla sua fronte e la saliva della propria lingua sulle sue guance, voleva i lineamenti contratti e distesi nell'estasi – lo voleva suo, completamente invaso da sensazioni troppo paradisiache per i suoi nervi d'acciaio, la gola tesa in un grido muto, ma ancora divino, etereo, nobile, perfetto, violato ma non deturpato del rossore sulle sue guance di solito così bianche. E, in verità, il rude piacere delle proprie dita che scorrevano sulla sua carne bagnata, nella solitudine di una camera nel cuore di Capitol City e così lontana da ogni barlume di umanità, crebbe ancora di più quando il suo cervello ricordò che Sesshomaru lo _odiava_ ; ma era impossibile che non lo _volesse_ , che ne fosse conscio o no: Naraku lo sentiva sulla pelle, lo percepiva in ogni loro respiro, lo aveva visto troppe volte nel suo sguardo, che fosse suggestione o realtà. Così ora quel suo Sesshomaru era eccitato, bagnato dagli umori di entrambi, e _furioso_ , l'oro mutato in lampi e fulmini, i denti che cercavano la pelle di Naraku e la mordevano tra i suoni d'estasi di entrambi e quelli osceni dei loro corpi che si univano; il sesso era lotta, il sesso era graffiarsi, il sesso era ira e Naraku vi annegava. Poteva accettare perfino di essere premuto contro il suolo, il volto insanguinato, mentre era Sesshomaru a renderlo suo, a fendere la sua carne, ad affondare in lui facendolo contorcersi di piacere; ma non era come vedere quei capelli sparsi al suolo, come scoparlo sulla pietra, come torturarlo ed esserne torturato, sussurrargli all'orecchio che lo odiava, lo odiava, lo odiava, lo adorava, lo...

Il vero Naraku soffocò quella parola con un ringhio tra i propri denti serrati. Doveva dimenticarla, gli urlò il pugnale conficcato nel suo petto, o non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopravvivere, mai riuscito a districarsi dalla sua stessa rete; fu un codardo e si rifugiò nel calore bruciante e irresistibile e frustrante che si stava regalando da solo, si costrinse a focalizzarsi sui dettagli più crudi, più osceni – pensò all'erezione di Sesshomaru intrappolata tra i loro corpi e di andare a tormentarla con le dita, tanto veloce da causargli dolore, di portarla al limite e di vedere alla fine il bianco dell'orgasmo spillare caldissimo dalla sua punta rosea – tutto di quel corpo di divinità contrarsi, un grido di piacere da quella gola – le pupille come pozze nere nell'alba, dilatate nel piacere come lo erano state nel terrore – nel terrore?

L'angoscia esplose nel suo stomaco insieme al fuoco – stava già venendo, il primo fiotto di sperma sulle dita, quando perfino l'estasi fu soffocata dall'improvviso incombere della realtà.

Tutto falso, tutto un'illusione, tutto _patetico_ , e tutto in fumo. Con il ricordo dei fuochi d'artificio nella mente, fu inutile tentare di resistere ancora un po': l'orgasmo si esaurì mentre lui ormai non riusciva più a prestargli attenzione e lo lasciò soltanto esausto, tremante di un piacere che già aveva dimenticato, la mano appiccicosa e la vista appannata, un vago ricordo di luci e di pelle bianca sotto le sue labbra.

Si ritrovò sporco e in silenzio una volta di più, fradicio, e troppo debole per muoversi. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava sempre più piano, ma la nausea gli riafferrò lo stomaco.

Follia.

Pazzia.

Cos'era peggio? Continuare a ingannarsi con le fantasie più basse, o resistervi? Dirsi che quella era l'ennesima ultima volta, o riconoscere che ce ne sarebbero state altre, molte altre, se lui avesse vinto? O forse avrebbe dimenticato?

Gli occhi socchiusi, gli parve di essere davvero di nuovo sul tetto – aveva freddo, aveva fame, aveva... aveva paura, e rabbia, e pensieri sfocati. Pensò che Sesshomaru _era_ stato sotto di lui, schiacciato a terra dal suo ginocchio, e in quel momento lui non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di immaginarsi di strappargli i vestiti di dosso; ricordò che prima ancora di combattere si era davvero illuso di aver trionfato – di aver ingannato e insieme sedotto, di aver stritolato tra le proprie dita la dignità e l'onore e allo stesso tempo di aver salvato il proprio spirito, che a ogni fitta di desiderio si sgretolava un poco di più. Aveva creduto nelle proprie parole, pensava davvero che loro fossero _un miracolo_ – un simile connubio di atroce sofferenza e di sete di piacere, una simile battaglia, due cuori che battevano all'unisono con disperata gioia alla sola idea di distruggere l'altro non potevano che essere il volere di una mano che proveniva dalle viscere della terra e dal più alto dei cieli; eccetto che, una volta che Sesshomaru era stato in suo potere, era stato Naraku a crollare.

Si rese conto di avere gli occhi aperti, di stare fissando il vuoto pieno di rancore; capì che il torpore dell'orgasmo era già evaporato, e che il suo cervello era _sveglio_.

Il suo sguardo si posò sul letto, e all'improvviso un vago sorriso gli riapparve sulle labbra.

Lunghe notti, lunghi giorni. Forse era solo un modo per stare un po' più attaccato alla vita – non perdere tempo, neanche una goccia di secondo, fino a spezzarsi. Forse non era mai stato così vivo e così pronto a morire; forse quello era tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto.

Alla fine, nel silenzio più assoluto, mentre perfino la città andava a dormire, due lacrime scivolarono lungo le sue guance; e molte altre le seguirono.

 

 

 

 

32° Hunger Games – Giorno /

 

– _Ventiquattro Tributi ancora in vita–_

 

Sesshomaru Taisho – Abi Karasu

Naraku Saimyosho – Kagura Boulear

Hitoji Hojo – Kagome Higurashi

Byakuya Mugen – Yura Locks

Shippo Kitsune – Kanna Glassier

Koga Fang – Kirara Neko

Kohaku Scyth – Eri Asugi

Jakotsu Redrop – Kikyo Miko

Suikotsu Hyde – Rin Prime

Inuyasha Kizu – Ayame Greenleaf

Bankotsu Cross – Sango Hirai

Miroku Ninto – Yuka Nono

 

_E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore._

 


	14. Rimedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quasi tre mesi di ritardo... e non sentirli? Nah, temo che purtroppo si sentano. La maturità e la vita sono cose brutte, bambini, non giocateci a casa. E questo capitolo è stato estenuante, non perché non abbia provato piacere a scriverlo, ma perché la quantità di passaggi incredibilmente delicati e difficili che ci sono è davvero altina. Spero che il lavoro non sembri troppo frettoloso e che possa piacere a quelle poche persone che arriveranno qui; a proposito, grazie a chi continua a leggere, e a chi vorrà farlo per questo capitolo. Vi porto tanto affetto... buona lettura!

_Vivi in un oblio meravigliosamente razionale_ .

Di tutte le cose che Naraku aveva detto e che il suo cervello replicava senza sosta in ordine confuso e con insistenza martellante, quella era forse l'unica che potesse essere condivisibile o perlomeno meritare di essere oggetto di riflessione, benché Sesshomaru non ritenesse affatto che  _oblio_ fosse la parola adatta. Preferiva considerarlo logica, o buonsenso, o capacità di analisi.

Non a caso, malgrado la profonda sensazione di vuoto che sembrava volerlo inghiottire dal suo stesso interno, si stava alzando in piedi.

Non stava bene, inutile negarlo – malgrado volesse rimandare il più possibile il momento in cui si sarebbe soffermato sul perché; altrettanto inutile, tuttavia, era rimanere su quel tetto come se gli scoppi nel cielo fossero campane funebri.

Inutile essere debole.

Una volta che ebbe iniziato a camminare, scoprì che il dolore alla caviglia lo faceva zoppicare quel tanto che bastava perché a un occhio esterno fosse evidente che qualcosa non andava, ma allo stesso tempo un paio di tentativi di recuperare il proprio naturale portamento si rivelarono dei successi quasi pieni, anche se a spesa di violente smorfie sul suo viso – su quelle avrebbe dovuto lavorare. Sentiva già un livido allargarsi sulla sua guancia sinistra e una morsa andò a stringergli lo stomaco, proprio all'altezza di dove Naraku era riuscito a colpirlo.

_Sei morto, dolcezza._

Un tuffo al cuore.

No, non lo era.

Era vivo e tale sarebbe rimasto per lungo tempo, ribadì a se stesso, aprendo la porta dell'edificio a cupola e preparandosi a scendere le scale con cautela, sperando di abituarsi alle fitte di dolore e di non acuirle troppo forzando il piede.

Era importante, in quel momento più che mai, riflettere con estrema freddezza: si era lasciato travolgere da ben troppi sentimenti, ed era tempo di provare a se stesso che erano state mere fluttuazioni del suo animo forse un po' stanco, forse troppo adagiato in una leggerissima bolla di felicità – e per questo era stato tanto sordo, quello schianto sulla pietra. Aveva commesso un errore? Certamente: non avrebbe mai dovuto abbassare la guardia. Naraku era stato veloce e abile abbastanza da... da avere la meglio? La risposta era ancora affermativa, ma Sesshomaru soffocò l'acutissimo dolore all'altezza del cuore che quel vago fantasma di _sconfitta_ gli aveva provocato con una smorfia superba e stizzita, mentre attraversava con passi brevi il primo pianerottolo.

Che fosse quello che fosse. Niente era stato determinato. La pura e semplice verità era un'altra: quel tetto non era l'Arena, e nell'Arena mai e poi mai le cose sarebbero andate così.

Avrebbe avuto un'arma – una spada, ne era sicuro. Quel fattore era a dir poco fondamentale. Non si sarebbe certo avvicinato a quel corpo con alcun intento di farlo rialzare, in un certo senso di _soccorrerlo_ – un ultimo affondo della lama, e tutto sarebbe finito. Questo, senza contare alcuno degli aspetti psicologici della scena: la regola che vietava i combattimenti era frustrante, logorante, quasi creata apposta per far ribollire la tentazione di infrangerla alla minima provocazione. Aveva il proprio senso, ma presto Sesshomaru ne sarebbe stato libero, e senza quella sensazione di impotenza di fronte allo scherno, nessuna parola, nessuna frecciatina, nessun lurido insulto avrebbero potuto minare la sua massima concentrazione. Non ci sarebbe stato tempo per parlare, né di infuriarsi: gelido combattimento e nulla di più, nulla a offuscare i suoi sensi e la sua ragione. Impossibile fermarlo, perché si sarebbe trasformato nel guerriero che tutti aspettavano di vedere. Senza alcun dubbio, ne era... certo.

_Davvero non avrai paura?_

Sesshomaru si fermò per un attimo, serrando i denti, un orrendo senso di disagio all'udire il proprio cervello formulare quella domanda e al non poter rispondervi all'istante – ed era stata la voce di Naraku a pronunciarla, con lo stesso tono di...

_Sei morto, dolcezza._

Era come avere le zampe di un disgustoso ragno poggiate sulle spalle e avvolte attorno al collo, anzi, molto peggio: sarebbe stato in grado di strapparsi di dosso il più letale degli insetti per calpestarlo sotto ai propri piedi, ma non poteva afferrare quella frase tra le dita e scagliarla il più lontano possibile da sé.

Mai prima di allora aveva provato una simile sensazione attorno al proprio cuore, come se due nodi fossero stretti uno nella sua gola e uno nel torace, e si serrassero sempre di più, dapprima lentamente, e poi più in fretta. Trovò una parola, che emerse nera e appiccicosa come catrame – _angoscia_ –, ma... no. No. Non poteva neppure permettersi di pensarla. Un respiro profondo, una fitta di dolore al piede a un nuovo gradino, e gli parve che tutto si stesse già affievolendo.

Bastava guardare le cose con chiarezza, con calma. Paura? Uno spreco di energie: aveva già ampiamente dimostrato la propria superiorità in infiniti ambiti, e non sarebbe stato uno sporco trucchetto a fargli credere che Naraku fosse davvero in grado di stroncare la vita che pulsava dentro di lui. In quanto all'Arena, sapeva solo che la spinta a vincere sarebbe stata più potente di qualsiasi altra cosa. Soccombere era inammissibile. Naraku non aveva ottenuto _nulla_ , atterrandolo; gli aveva soltanto fornito esperienza, e in un certo senso anche informazioni; punto.

_Eppure sai bene che, se tu avessi semplicemente vinto, non staresti sminuendo tutto così._

Strinse i denti.

Bugie.

Sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice, ma dubitava che l'odio si sarebbe quietato. Avrebbe potuto tenere la testa più alta, guadagnare sicurezza anziché rischiare di perderne, ma mai e poi mai sarebbe stato un tale folle idiota da considerarsi a quel punto intoccabile e scendere nei Giochi perdendo il proprio sangue freddo e dando la vittoria per scontata: no, sopravvivere era lottare, e non si aspettava di emergere senza prima essersi tuffato nel sangue, nella fatica, nella fame, o in qualsiasi sfida Capitol volesse lanciargli contro. Dunque, anche se su quel tetto Naraku avesse pianto, o implorato il suo perdono, o ammesso di essere il più disgustoso dei vermi, la differenza non sarebbe stata poi molta: la strada aveva ancora la stessa esatta lunghezza e sempre l'avrebbe avuta. Erano tutte illusioni, congetture, favole, fantasie.

_Il più disgustoso dei vermi ti ha risparmiato._

I nodi tornarono, e stavolta erano di fuoco, e del colore delle gocce di sangue che continuava a vedere sparse lungo le scale – memento di un volto sfigurato sospeso sopra al suo e dei suoi occhi tinti di follia.

Anche il più disgustoso dei vermi agiva per i propri egoistici scopi, tentò di dirsi, e questo era né più né meno che un fatto, forse il più logico e il più comprovato di tutte le ipotesi che aveva formulato in quei minuti; eppure stavolta il suo cuore non rallentò, le zampe di ragno non si ritrassero, e dalle sue labbra scappò un respiro molto più corto del normale. Si mosse in avanti senza arrendersi, ma tutto del suo corpo voleva soltanto aggrapparsi a quella ringhiera e strapparla via dal muro con l'intera forza dell'umiliazione, della confusione, della rabbia, della  _colpa_ , al semplice ricordarsi tutto ciò che c'era stato di sbagliato, un accumularsi di errori di cui nemmeno riusciva a trovare l'inizio ma che tornava sempre lì, a “ _Sei morto, dolcezza_ ”, e alla consapevolezza che nient'altro avrebbe potuto annientare le sue forze a tal punto...

Non si rese conto di essere ormai a una sola rampa di distanza dall'appartamento fino a quando non riuscì a captare, con quel poco dei suoi sensi che ancora era all'erta, qualche strano rumore più in basso. Si arrestò di colpo, aggrottando la fronte e zittendo i propri pensieri, ben conscio che la condizione naturale di quel luogo era il silenzio, specie a quell'ora di notte, e dunque classificando d'istinto i suoni come una possibile minaccia.

Parevano, in verità, piuttosto innocui: un curioso strofinio, un oggetto posato a terra, qualche altro fruscio. Li collocò poco più in basso rispetto al piano sotto a quello a cui era quasi giunto e, dopo un paio di istanti di concentrata riflessione, decise di sporgersi con cautela oltre la ringhiera che delimitava la tromba delle scale, gettandovi un'occhiata.

Per tre o quattro secondi, continuò semplicemente a udire i rumori che lo avevano messo in allerta, senza riuscire a notare altro. Poi, proprio quando i suoi occhi avevano appena scorto uno scintillio rosso sul pezzo di ringhiera esattamente sotto di lui, apparve una mano che reggeva un panno, e la goccia di sangue ne fu coperta.

Sesshomaru non ebbe bisogno d'altro per capire e ritrarsi come se all'improvviso il corrimano scottasse. Il suo sguardo saettò verso la porta che distava da lui soltanto pochi gradini: il suo cuore batté più forte e il flusso dei suoi pensieri accelerò.

Qualcuno stava ripulendo le tracce che Naraku aveva lasciato. Non aveva idea di chi fosse – non aveva osservato la mano abbastanza a lungo nemmeno per stabilirne il sesso –, ma senza dubbio doveva fare parte dello staff del Distretto 2. Non desiderava affatto incrociare alcuno di loro, fosse anche solo uno dei due stilisti; ma la via di fuga che gli si prospettava di fronte non era facile.

Si domandò se suo padre lo stesse aspettando, se fosse insieme a Trudy. Non sapeva quale fosse la prospettiva che più gli faceva inasprire lo stomaco. Se solo non ci fosse stato nessuno, avrebbe avuto una notte intera per cercare di rimediare una scusa plausibile e non troppo umiliante per il dolore alla caviglia e soprattutto il volto minato della propria perfezione; ma era un'ipotesi davvero troppo rosea anche solo a pensarla, e di scuse in quel momento proprio non riuscì a formularne nemmeno una, non mentre si sentiva ancora addosso l'odore di Naraku, e la caviglia pulsava in protesta contro le scale che aveva sceso.

Cercare di liquidare chi avrebbe trovato in modo troppo sbrigativo sarebbe sembrato senza dubbio sospetto. Indugiare e lasciare che anche solo una breve conversazione avesse luogo, d'altra parte, equivaleva a farsi scoprire con altrettanta certezza. Che cosa poteva fare? Come poteva comportarsi? Davvero non esisteva alcun modo per...

La persona al piano di sotto salì alcuni gradini, Sesshomaru la udì chiaramente. Presto sarebbe stato a rischio di essere scorto.

Era in trappola, non aveva alcuna maledetta scelta: le sue gambe si mossero prima ancora che lui si fosse arreso, e nello spazio di pochi momenti la sua mano era stretta attorno alla maniglia della porta. L'esitazione ebbe la forza di riemergere, ma alla fine la ricacciò in gola: non poteva rimanere lì fuori per l'intera notte. Avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze delle proprie azioni – avrebbe affrontato suo padre, se necessario, benché si sentisse nelle viscere che quelli a seguire sarebbero stati tra i peggiori minuti della sua intera vita.

Le labbra strette e le dita gelide di sudore, aprì la porta ed entrò nell'appartamento.

Si voltò subito per richiuderla, tentando di farlo in fretta e in silenzio; ma anche così i suoi occhi si accorsero subito del fatto che la luce nell'ingresso era accesa, brillante, e questo poteva soltanto significare che non era solo nemmeno lì dentro.

Percepì la sua presenza prima ancora della sua voce.

– Ah, eccoti qui. Stavo cominciando a chiedermi dove fossi finito.

Udire il tono gentile e calmo di suo padre lo fece sentire all'improvviso mille volte peggio. Poteva perfino immaginare l'accenno di un sorriso sul suo volto stanco, il suo animo una volta di più quasi lieto di rivederlo.

Gli si strinse il cuore con una violenza che gli fece bruciare gli occhi, ancora persi a guardare un punto nel vuoto che non vedevano davvero, pur di non dover fissare l'uomo nella stanza.

All'improvviso, tutte le riflessioni che aveva fatto sulle scale gli parvero prive del benché minimo significato – all'improvviso, si domandò come avesse potuto essere così tanto concentrato su se stesso, dimenticando di chiedersi cosa avrebbe pensato suo padre di lui.

– Sesshomaru?

Questa volta, il garbo della voce si era già affievolito, mentre una forte nota di perplesso sospetto vi si insinuava insieme alla preoccupazione.

Sesshomaru sapeva che, costretti ad affrontare una discesa ripida, era più vantaggioso affrontarla correndo, anziché cercando di misurare i propri passi uno a uno – alla fine, i muscoli delle gambe ne avrebbero pagate tutte le conseguenze. In qualche modo, sapeva di trovarsi in quel momento sull'orlo di un precipizio e, malgrado le vertigini che stavano cominciando a chiudergli la gola, era inutile non muovere quel passo nel vuoto a cui era costretto dopo essere stato chiamato con tanta chiarezza.

Quasi senza rendersene conto, nel voltarsi chiuse gli occhi per qualche momento più lungo del necessario per sbattere le palpebre – forse, un disperato tentativo del suo cervello di proteggerlo anche solo un secondo più a lungo da ciò che stava per vedere; ma quel secondo non fece la differenza, alla fine, e il cuore di Sesshomaru continuò a martellargli nel petto.

Suo padre aveva già la fronte un poco aggrottata, di sicuro messo in allarme da quel modo di comportarsi così inusuale di un figlio che conosceva fin troppo bene. Gli occhi seri saettarono a incrociare i suoi, ma forse prima ancora di leggervi tutto quello che avrebbero potuto dirgli furono attratti dalla guancia sinistra, che Sesshomaru sentiva ancora dolorante, e già un poco gonfia; tingendosi di un lampo di consapevolezza così improvviso e così violento che il ragazzo, sotto di esso, desiderò soltanto potersi nascondere, quello sguardo individuò subito anche le macchie rosso scuro sulla sua maglietta grigia, il colletto della giacca fuori posto, il piede destro sollevato in un modo che il composto Sesshomaru non avrebbe mai scelto di propria spontanea volontà.

Le labbra di Taisho si socchiusero di sorpresa, e poi si serrarono con tanta forza da diventare quasi bianche quanto il resto del volto. Tutto della sua postura si irrigidì come se la carne fosse appena diventata marmo – e, allo stesso modo in cui era successo con Bline la sera della sfilata, il suo sguardo prese fuoco.

Sesshomaru aveva trovato quella rabbia schiacciante solo a vederla rivolta contro qualcun altro; ora che ne era il solo e unico oggetto, abbassò gli occhi e la testa in un moto involontario e irresistibile, cercando di ritrarsi – provando a rimanere rigido e composto, riuscì soltanto a causarsi un vero e proprio tremito che lo scosse da capo a piedi. Quando cercò di portarsi a fissarlo di nuovo, scoprì che le fiamme erano troppo intense perché lui potesse pensare di leggere cosa suo padre stesse pensando o provando, e ancora non poté sostenere quello sguardo per più di un secondo.

Il battito del suo cuore lo assordava, e una serie di parole disconnesse prese a vorticargli nella mente – fallimento, vergogna, delusione, colpa, suo padre, le regole, furia, umiliazione, fallimento, fallimento, fallimento, _mi dispiace..._

Deglutì, stringendo i pugni, consapevole di essere ancora sotto la cocente, furibonda attenzione di suo padre, ma tentando di riprendere controllo di se stesso.

Non era tutta colpa sua. Era stato Naraku, Naraku. Avrebbe potuto spiegare, se solo suo padre glielo avesse concesso, anziché odiarlo senza nemmeno sapere una parola della sua storia – come sempre.

Percepì i propri lineamenti irrigidirsi in una determinazione tanto fragile quanto gelida. Doveva rialzare la testa, risollevare il proprio onore, e lo fece.

Stavolta, puntò lo sguardo dritto in quello di suo padre, e non vacillò. Il cuore gli pompava sangue nelle orecchie con una potenza che fino ad allora forse mai lui aveva provato, ma rimase immobile, controllando il proprio respiro e l'espressione sul proprio volto.

A quella vista, il fuoco nelle iridi di Taisho si quietò per trasformarsi in braci ardenti – altrettanto pericolose, ma più oscure; la rabbia divenne meno nobile e più aperta sui suoi lineamenti. Parve quasi mescolarsi a disprezzo.

Forse pensava che il figlio lo stesse sfidando. Forse aveva perfino ragione.

Il silenzio si dilatò ancora, e ancora. Sesshomaru non intendeva affatto essere il primo a parlare, ma le labbra di suo padre erano strette come se dovessero arginare qualsiasi cosa fossero quei tremiti che a brevi intervalli parevano scuotergli i lineamenti, la gola e perfino il corpo altrimenti immobile come quello di una statua.

D'accordo. Se l'unico scopo di rimanere lì era farsi scrutare con odio, poteva anche togliere e togliersi il disturbo.

Non sapeva da dove venisse quell'irritazione che gli era strisciata nelle vene ancora prima che lui prendesse coscienza della sua esistenza. Stava soppiantando, con crepitii e sibili, il senso di colpa e il timore; ed esplose in lui quando, passando accanto a suo padre nel tentativo di andarsene, una mano d'acciaio gli afferrò il braccio così forte che il dolore lo bloccò all'istante.

Vide con la coda dell'occhio che suo padre stava ancora guardando dritto di fronte a sé, rigido come un pezzo di legno. Per qualche ragione, il fatto che non si stesse nemmeno degnando di rivolgersi a lui non fece che alimentare la sua rabbia, e prima ancora di realizzarlo cercò di liberasi dalla sua presa con uno strattone.

Ne servì un secondo per riuscire nello scopo, e sottrarsi a quelle dita fu come strapparsi via dai denti affilati di una fiera, ma almeno adesso gli occhi della tigre erano di nuovo nei suoi, i loro petti che si alzavano e abbassavano con forza a un paio di decine di centimetri l'uno dall'altro, e l'aria stessa pareva satura di polvere da sparo – una scintilla, e tutto sarebbe finito. Oppure il futuro era già in fiamme, e non esisteva getto d'acqua in grado di spegnerlo? Sotto lo sguardo furioso di suo padre, si sentì tanto odiato che, al confronto, i folli occhi rosso sangue di Naraku parevano una carezza piena di dolcezza. Vide che tentare di impedirgli di liberarsi aveva sgualcito la sua giacca dalla piega di solito così impeccabile; e vide le parole salirgli alla gola, attraversargli il palato e premere sulle sue labbra come pallottole o come veleno; e non aveva nemmeno idea di come la _propria_ espressione fosse in quell'istante, ma sapeva di essere pronto per il fuoco, e che due incendi tanto vicini avrebbero raso al suolo quel posto; ma, perfino attraverso il frastuono del sangue nelle sue orecchie, udì una serie di passi leggeri, veloci per natura e non per fretta, di piedi piccoli e scattanti, e qualcosa in lui si bloccò come se una mano invisibile avesse premuto un interruttore in grado di chiudergli la gola e comprimergli il cuore.

– Ehi, ragazzi, tutto bene? Posso andare a farmi una dormi...

Era arrivata nell'ingresso e si era bloccata.

Sesshomaru non riuscì a voltarsi subito: gli bastava quella pausa per immaginarsi i suoi occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa, l'esitazione che le percorreva il corpo all'improvviso, la confusione che si agitava rapida sotto alle ciocche dei suoi capelli scuri. Continuò invece a fissare negli occhi suo padre e, se possibile, notare che l'unico cambiamento sul suo volto era che non pareva più pronto a parlare lo riempì di un risentimento ancora maggiore.

Se c'era speranza che Trudy rimanesse all'oscuro anche solo in parte, stava già scomparendo nell'aria come il luccichio di un miraggio. Ma, soprattutto, Sesshomaru aveva un pessimo presentimento, e se si fosse avverato...

– Ragazzi?

Odiò sentire la sua voce così colma di preoccupazione. Odiò non essere in grado di rilassare il proprio volto mentre alla fine si girava a cercarla con lo sguardo. Odiò notare che era ancora vestita come quando era salita sul tetto con lui, perché gli ricordò quando tutto andava bene, e quando non avrebbe mai immaginato di doverla mettere in una situazione simile. Il peggio, naturalmente, fu vedere il suo sguardo percorrere lo stesso itinerario di quello di suo padre poco prima – guancia, maglietta, piede – e riempirsi di angoscia. Poi i loro occhi si incrociarono.

– Junior...?

La voce le si incrinò, e Sesshomaru seppe che gli stava chiedendo di dirle che non era vero. Di dirle perché, e come aveva potuto. Non sembrava arrabbiata, e nemmeno... delusa. Sembrava solo che si sentisse tradita, e lo era stata.

Le aveva promesso che poteva fidarsi di lui, ma dal momento in cui Naraku aveva messo piede su quel tetto, ogni cosa era andata in fumo. Per difendere una parte del proprio onore, aveva lasciato che un'altra si ricoprisse di fango.

Non aveva parole da dirle. La sua espressione poteva essere gelida o piena di sensi di colpa, non lo sapeva e non riusciva ad averne il controllo – il battito del suo cuore lo assordava, e c'era troppo da pensare, troppo per cui pentirsi. Sentiva anche che lo sguardo di fuoco di suo padre non lo aveva abbandonato per un singolo istante, e a fatica si riportò a incontrarlo: non poteva ignorarlo ancora per molto. Non aveva idea di chi dei due fosse più doloroso affrontare, ma sentiva che, qualunque cosa Trudy gli avesse detto, lui non sarebbe riuscito a reagire.

In verità, Taisho aveva smesso di sembrare una bomba sul punto di esplodere; un velo gelido sopra le sue iridi incandescenti, il mento alto e le labbra strette, pareva un'arma che avrebbe saputo uccidere con meno impeto, ma con molta più letale precisione. Non fu un sollievo quando si decise a parlare.

– Le chiedi di andarsene e torni così – disse, molto più piano del previsto, ma questo non fece che rendere più evidente il suo sforzo di contenersi; inutile, peraltro, perché il suo tono si caricò di tanta rabbia e accusa da diventarne completamente pervaso, mentre fissava il figlio con tutto il proprio sdegno – L'avevi programmato, Sesshomaru?

Di tutto ciò che aveva previsto gli sarebbe stato rimproverato, tra tutti gli insulti e tra tutte le reazioni, l'ultima cosa che Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto immaginare era quella. Gli sembrò che il fiato gli fosse stato pompato fuori dai polmoni con la stessa violenza di quando Naraku l'aveva fatto piombare a terra. E finalmente sentì i propri occhi accendersi di vera rabbia, e per quanto gli fosse impossibile controllare la smorfia di offesa e furia che gli stava attraversando il volto, almeno adesso sapeva esattamente in che modo volesse rispondere.

– Come diavolo puoi pensare una cosa simile? – chiese, così scosso da un'accusa tanto spregevole che le parole gli ferirono la gola mentre le costringeva a strisciare fuori da quel suo petto che gli si stringeva sempre di più. Ma che negasse ciò di cui era stato accusato non parve importare molto a suo padre.

– Vedi di moderare il tono, ragazzo – fu la sua istantanea risposta, gli occhi che lampeggiavano di pericolo, la voce quasi un sibilo che cresceva di volume di parola in parola – Perché sto faticando molto a moderare il mio!

– Hyou, calmati...

Sesshomaru seppe all'istante che Trudy aveva appena commesso un errore, ma non ebbe il tempo di rifletterci un momento di più: Taisho si era già voltato di scatto verso di lei, senza guardarla con un grammo di gentilezza in più.

– Con te parlerò dopo! – le ringhiò, e solo quel barlume di razionalità che imponeva loro di non poter svegliare l'intera torre dovette impedirgli di gridare – Non avresti mai dovuto lasciarlo solo!

Trudy indietreggiò di quel passo in avanti che aveva appena fatto come se fosse stata colpita da un proiettile in pieno sterno. A Sesshomaru parve microscopica, rispetto a quel gigante che le stava vomitando rabbia addosso, qualsiasi parola per ribattere bloccata in gola e un misto di senso di colpa e dolore nei suoi occhi scuri; le sue gambe si mossero da sole, malgrado il piede ferito, per portarlo a frapporsi tra lei e suo padre – per fronteggiarlo, per proteggerla, e per non vederla soffrire così.

– Lasciala _stare!_ – sbottò, con tutta la furibonda fierezza di cui era capace, cercando di trafiggere Taisho con lo sguardo, senza più curarsi di essere il suo solo bersaglio – Non è stata colpa su-

– Decido _io_ di chi è la colpa, qui! – lo interruppe subito suo padre con un ringhio più basso e più gelido, come quello di un leone che si stesse rannicchiando su se stesso solo per poter attaccare subito dopo, ed era impossibile capire come facesse a sembrare più alto, e più terribile, quanto più la sua rabbia diventava implacabilmente fredda; ma Sesshomaru non era disposto ad arrendersi tanto in fretta.

– Ti dico che lei _non c'entra_ – ribatté, a testa alta, e facendosi più vicino di un passo senza accorgersene; non lo avrebbe lasciato prendersela con Trudy per qualcosa di cui lei era innocente, fosse stata l'ultima dannata cosa che faceva – È stata tutta colpa mia. Non poteva prevederlo, è stato un incidente e-

– Un _incidente?_ – ruggì suo padre, afferrandogli la maglietta con una mano stretta a pugno – Combattere quando è vietato dalle regole è un dannato _incidente_ per te?!

Sesshomaru era pronto a continuare, e non gli importava quanto vicini ai suoi fossero ora quegli occhi d'oro splendenti di rancore, che suo padre fosse più alto e forse perfino più forte di lui, che il mondo stesse esplodendo su se stesso o no, che il volume fosse cresciuto troppo; ma una mano gli si posò sul ventre e lo spinse indietro, lontano da lui.

– Adesso basta, tutti e due!

Accadde così in fretta e all'improvviso che la presa di Taisho su di lui si sciolse, e così parve quasi fare anche la sua rabbia mentre abbassava lo sguardo su Trudy, infilatasi con forza in mezzo a loro. Sesshomaru sperimentò su se stesso cosa doveva provare suo padre: una confusione sufficiente a far dimenticare per un momento cosa stesse succedendo, solo per riflettere per un istante su quello che quella ragazzina alta la metà di entrambi aveva appena fatto – li teneva separati con due braccia che in confronto alle loro parevano fiammiferi, ed era anche riuscita a togliere loro le parole di bocca per un momento di troppo, con quell'ordine piombato dal nulla come un fulmine.

Aveva il fiato corto, e Sesshomaru poteva immaginare quanto forte le stesse battendo il cuore nel petto solo a giudicare dal tremito di quelle sue dita che ancora lo stavano toccando; ma alzò la testa e si voltò verso Taisho, e il ragazzo avrebbe dato parecchie cose in cambio pur di scoprire con quale sguardo lo stesse fissando: l'espressione di suo padre tornò a indurirsi mentre anche lui si riprendeva dalla sorpresa, ma la severità e la rigidezza dei suoi lineamenti non avevano quasi più nulla a che vedere con la furia cieca di pochi momenti prima. A quel punto, Trudy si rivolse a Sesshomaru.

Il timore era quasi scomparso dai suoi occhi, e questo li rendeva mille volte più limpidi. Aveva preso una qual sorta di decisione, e l'avrebbe portata fino in fondo. Lo stava rimproverando, anche – c'erano troppe cose per cui aveva il diritto di farlo per capire a cosa stesse pensando in quel preciso momento, ma c'era una durezza nei suoi lineamenti che faceva intuire che fosse ancora ferita e scossa.

– Stai bene?

La domanda giunse così inaspettata che Sesshomaru batté le palpebre, perplesso. Se fosse stata posta con un tono meno fermo e accompagnata da uno sguardo meno intenso e sicuro, avrebbe potuto ritenerla stupida – niente di ciò che stava accadendo o che era accaduto avrebbe mai potuto farlo sentire bene; ma lì, su due piedi, sapendo che Trudy non era una sciocca, ne rimase soltanto spiazzato, senza avere idea di cosa rispondere.

– Cosa? – gli sfuggì dalle labbra, piano, in un silenzio stranamente soffice e profondo malgrado tutta la tensione che si era accumulata nell’aria fino a pochi istanti prima.

L’espressione di Trudy diventò ancora più rigida e pratica; per un solo momento, parve perfino esasperata.

– Hai fatto _a botte_ –  rispose, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e il suo tono si tinse di una sorta di rimprovero misto a preoccupazione che la fece sembrare sull’orlo della rabbia – Hai _sangue_ addosso! Di cosa hai bisogno? A parte la faccia e il piede, hai altro da medicare? Cosa chiedo a Fancy?

Malgrado avesse lui stesso domandato spiegazioni, si ritrovò di nuovo colto alla sprovvista – l’idea di preoccuparsi dello stato del suo corpo prima di qualsiasi altra cosa non aveva mai attraversato il suo cervello, e men che meno quella che qualcun altro volesse farlo. A livello logico, era una decisione giusta, quella di uno spirito pragmatico ed efficiente che lavorasse come Mentore e non come… padre – ma lo sguardo di Sesshomaru si alzò comunque, d’istinto, per scoprire come Taisho stesse reagendo a quel corso di eventi. Lo trovò intento a scrutare lui e Trudy con le labbra piegate in un’espressione indecifrabile, una smorfia mista di profonda irritazione e di un barlume di consenso; nel breve istante in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono, Sesshomaru lesse chiaro e tondo ciò che vi era scritto: “ _ D’accordo. Ma non credere che questo sia quanto _ ” .

Per quanto spiacevole, era in fondo tutto ciò di cui lui aveva bisogno.

Riabbassò lo sguardo e si sforzò di formulare una risposta adeguata, benché una certa parte di lui stesse cercando di opporre un’orgogliosa, asprissima resistenza all’ammettere i danni che Naraku gli aveva causato.

– Mi… mi ha colpito allo stomaco – disse a bassa voce, e seppe subito dopo che mai e poi mai avrebbe detto una singola parola riguardo all’essere stato scagliato sul pavimento di pietra come una bambola di pezza – E mi ha storto il braccio. Ma sto bene. Il sangue non… non è mio.

– Ne ha perso molto? Dal naso? – lo incalzò Trudy, e in un primo momento lui quasi non notò l’allarme nella sua voce.

– E dal labbro – rispose soltanto – Molto, credo…

Taisho trattenne il fiato con un brusco sibilo e gli voltò le spalle di scatto – Sesshomaru percepì tutta la rabbia che stava comprimendo dentro di sé, ma fu anche investito dall’orrore che passò per un attimo negli occhi di Trudy, diventata bianca come un cencio.

– Dimmi che non è finito ovunque – gemette, e lo stava implorando davvero; la tensione nelle spalle di Taisho era così evidente che si insinuò nello stomaco di Sesshomaru e lì si annodò, spedendo il battito del suo cuore di nuovo a mille. Tuttavia, lui si costrinse a dominarsi.

– Ce n’è, ma ho sentito che… – esitò, ben sapendo che il seguito della frase avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto di un pugno dritto nei loro nervi – Q-qualcuno del 2 lo sta già pulendo.

Come previsto, l’espressione di Trudy si indurì di disprezzo e stupore, gli occhi che mandavano fulmini, e per un momento fu sicuro che gli avrebbe riversato addosso quanti più epiteti osceni conoscesse; ma per fortuna Taisho non stava reagendo, già troppo vicino all’orlo del proprio limite per permettersi di scivolare, e la ragazza fu in grado di contenersi.

– Col _cazzo_ che lascio fare a quelli del 2 – sibilò, quasi tra sé e sé, a labbra strette; tuttavia poi prese un respiro profondo, passandosi le dita tra le ciocche dei suoi capelli scuri, e quando ne riemerse il suo impulso di violenza verbale doveva essersi almeno un poco calmato. Ricominciò a parlare in tono secco, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi – Ok, ecco cosa faremo. Vado a svegliare Fancy, mi faccio dare la roba per pulire e le dico di andare in camera tua con le medicine o quel che è. Tu fatti trovare là. Possiamo ancora uscire da questo casino.

Gli scoccò un’occhiata di rimprovero parecchio amara, ma Sesshomaru non riuscì a risentirsene: stava già facendo troppo per lui. Stava agendo, solo per dirne una. Stava usando la testa e aiutandolo a rimediare – benché sapesse lui stesso di aver commesso una stronzata di tremende proporzioni. Non poteva pretendere di avere già il suo perdono. La guardò allontanarsi con il suo solito passo svelto e irrequieto, e notò un dettaglio in più: non aveva aspettato che Taisho desse il proprio consenso, né tanto meno lo aveva chiesto. Aveva deciso di sé, tremendamente diversa dalla ragazza che arrossendo aveva domandato il permesso di accompagnarlo sul tetto, forse solo poco più di un’ora prima.

Ma ora Taisho si stava voltando, e non c’era neppure bisogno di riflettere per sapere che, con un simile avversario, non poteva concedersi neppure un istante di distrazione.

I suoi occhi parevano due fiamme congelate in cristallo; il suo volto, quello severo e sprezzante di una statua dei tempi antichi. Sesshomaru tentò di assumere la propria aria più neutra, per rimandare il più possibile nuovi scoppi d’ira, e dovette funzionare: suo padre si limitò a fargli un cenno con la testa in direzione delle camere da letto, e Sesshomaru non esitò a dargli le spalle e a obbedirgli, ricordandosi le parole di Trudy. Le sue speranze di non sentire i suoi passi seguirlo a breve distanza non furono esaudite.

Quei pochi minuti che trascorsero in attesa di Fancy furono a dir poco sgradevoli. Mentre lui era seduto su una delle sedie che facevano da mobilio, Taisho rimase in piedi nei pressi della porta, le braccia incrociate strette sul petto e lo sguardo puntato con insistenza in una direzione che non era quella del figlio, che non riusciva a districare il groviglio di emozioni che gli stringevano il cuore come una gabbia di filo spinato.

Perché non riusciva a biasimare Trudy, ma la reazione di suo padre lo faceva ribollire di frustrazione, offesa, sdegno? Avevano entrambi il diritto di rimproverargli ciò che aveva fatto – lavoravano per lui, tenevano a lui, e in cambio avevano ricevuto un colpo di scena che rischiava di rendere tutti i loro sforzi vani. Eppure, mentre era sicuro che Trudy avrebbe potuto comprenderlo se mai lui avesse tentato di darle spiegazioni, suo padre nemmeno ne chiedeva – questo dettaglio lo stava facendo impazzire, ed era sicuro che in una discussione non sarebbe mai riuscito a non menzionarlo. A quanto pareva, un singolo errore, purché grave, bastava a guadagnargli odio e a cancellare qualsiasi barlume di fiducia si fosse instaurato tra loro, un barlume che era stato così difficile da accendere e soprattutto da scorgere…

Fancy arrivò pallida in viso, e con le braccia cariche di scatolette e piccole bottiglie dalle forme più svariate. La solita acconciatura dei suoi capelli rossi e il trucco scenico erano scomparsi, lasciando solo due occhi confusi e spaventati che vagarono per la stanza come quelli di una bambina sperduta. Indossava una vestaglia molto più sobria di quello che Sesshomaru si sarebbe aspettato da lei.

– Lavora. Non una parola – le disse Taisho, tagliente, e il ragazzo provò un nuovo impeto di quella rabbia che l’aveva fatto scattare di fronte a Trudy, per quanto più modesto: non capiva che accidenti avesse fatto quella donna tremante e più che mai incapace di trovare un senso a quella situazione per meritarsi un trattamento del genere. Lui era il primo a comportarsi con sufficienza nei confronti di chi riteneva poco importante, e a non essere affatto una compagnia piacevole quando tentava di tenere a bada la rabbia, ma suo padre stava varcando limiti che perfino lui sarebbe stato attento a non violare. Era qualcosa di insopportabile.

Fancy appoggiò le medicine sul tavolo lì accanto. Quando lui incontrò i suoi occhi, non vi lesse né accusa, né disprezzo, né alcun tipo di risentimento: solo un terribile nervosismo insieme a preoccupazione, e una sorta di richiesta di scuse – forse per il modo silenzioso e teso con cui sarebbe stata costretta a prendersi cura di lui. La capiva, e fece del suo meglio per facilitarle il lavoro: per quanto fosse doloroso il modo energico con cui gli massaggiò la guancia gonfia, non tentò di ritrarsi; non si lamentò nemmeno di come armeggiò con la sua caviglia e con la giuntura del suo gomito. Benché con estrema riluttanza, si costrinse a sollevare la maglietta e a mostrarle il segno già violaceo dell’ultimo pugno di Naraku sul suo corpo, a ignorare il suo sguardo di stupefatto orrore e anche l’occhiata inquisitrice di suo padre, e a lasciare che lo medicasse – anche se una parte di lui avrebbe voluto sopportare quella ferita senza alcun aiuto, per orgoglio. Alla fine, si sentiva in effetti molto meglio nel complesso: il dolore era quasi scomparso ovunque, grazie a quegli unguenti che Fancy gli aveva fatto penetrare sotto la pelle; gli mormorò che la mattina dopo avrebbe dovuto rimetterseli di nuovo nello stesso modo in cui aveva fatto lei, per assicurarsi una guarigione perfetta, e gli suggerì di non forzare la caviglia. Quando lui ebbe annuito, cominciò a raccogliere le scatole e le boccette che non gli sarebbero servite, in fretta ma con qualche esitazione, le mani tremanti come se la sola idea di far cadere qualcosa la terrorizzasse. Il che gli riportò alla mente con prepotenza il grande problema irrisolto: Taisho non si era mosso di un passo, anzi, neppure di un millimetro. E prima che Sesshomaru potesse davvero prepararsi qualcosa da dire, Fancy gli bisbigliò la buonanotte senza nulla del suo solito, frizzante entusiasmo e scomparve dietro la porta, lasciandoli soli.

Per una lunga manciata di secondi, tutto rimase com’era: silenzio, immobilità, sentimenti che pulsavano nell’aria come una radiazione latente e velenosa. Stavolta fu Taisho a rompere l’equilibrio, staccandosi dal muro a cui era appoggiato per muovere qualche passo verso il centro della stanza e dunque verso di lui.

Aveva ancora le braccia incrociate, e tenne gli occhi bassi fino a quando non si fermò; a quel punto li alzò, e la loro durezza lo trafisse da parte a parte in meno di un istante.

– Se mi avessero detto che mi avresti deluso così tanto, non ci avrei creduto. Mi sarei sbagliato.

Il petto di Sesshomaru si strinse mentre allo stesso tempo qualcosa dentro di esso si gonfiava – un orrendo misto di sensazioni che lo soffocò per un momento e che lo lasciò con le guance calde, di certo rosse di rabbia e umiliazione. Cercò di non pensare a quanto male facesse, e questo gli fece abbandonare la prudenza, come aveva già d’altronde previsto.

– Hai intenzione di ascoltare spiegazioni, o questo è tutto quello che hai da dire? – sputò fuori, i pugni stretti sulle ginocchia e la voce più gelida che seppe trovare; quasi non si accorse del modo in cui si era incrinata mano a mano che parlava, e di quanto davvero fosse pungente e insopportabile l’idea di aver perso suo padre per sempre…

– Non mi interessa _un accidente_ delle tue spiegazioni, Sesshomaru! – stava prorompendo lui, uno sparo dritto nel suo cuore, le braccia all’improvviso lungo i fianchi e gli occhi di nuovo in fiamme – È dall’inizio che quel bastardo ti fa ballare al suono del suo piffero, non devo sapere altro! E non posso credere, non posso _credere_ che tu sia caduto così in basso, non hai neppure una dannata scusa! Tutto il mio lavoro, tutto ciò che ho fatto per te, e tu non sei nemmeno in grado di…

– L’ho fatto per te!

Era scattato in piedi. Non aveva mai sentito il proprio cuore scalpitare così forte, e il calore lo faceva tremare dalla testa ai piedi, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

– Non posso sopportare che dica il tuo nome! Non posso sopportare come mi guarda, come mi parla, non posso sopportare che respiri la mia stessa aria, e non posso sopportare che osi anche insultare te! È il tuo onore, non il mio che…

– Il mio onore? – lo bloccò Taisho, stringendo gli occhi in un tipo di disprezzo e quasi di scherno che il ragazzo non aveva mai visto prima, e che gli bloccò il respiro nella gola – Cosa diavolo ne sai tu dell’onore, Sesshomaru? Pensi davvero che possa fregarmene qualcosa di quello che un ragazzino che si piscia sotto dalla paura dice di me?

Nel retro della mente di Sesshomaru si accese un barlume di consapevolezza, ma il suo orgoglio ruggì così forte da farlo vacillare e spegnersi nel giro di un istante.

– La paura non c’entra, lui è un viscido schifoso che non si merita…

–  Siete due  _ bambini! _ –  gridò Taisho, e fu solo in quel momento che tutto l’incendio della sua furia si scatenò davvero – Siete solo due maledetti bambini che giocano a fare i guerrieri, ma voi non sapete un cazzo del mondo, e non sapete un cazzo della vita, e non sapete un cazzo dell’onore e di voi stessi e men che meno di me! E devi essere cieco, Sesshomaru, cieco!, se non capisci quanto è terrorizzato quel tuo fottuto nemico, o forse ancora non ti entra in testa che state andando  _ a morire! _

_ Zac! Sei morto, dolcezza. _

–  _ Io non morirò! _

Vedeva rosso, e nero. Tutto l’orrore che l’aveva riempito, tutto l’odio per la folle disperazione in quegli occhi color del sangue e per il modo in cui essa gli si era conficcata nel cuore, tutta la rabbia e tutta la solitudine gli esplosero tra le labbra – e il dolore avrebbe dovuto farlo crollare, ma lui resistette, e altro sgorgò fuori prima ancora che lui potesse pensarlo.

– Sei tu a non sapere nulla di me! Sei tu che non hai mai creduto in me, mai, neanche per un istante, e non sai chi lui sia, non sai _niente!_ Pensi che io sia felice? Pensi che sia stato _divertente_ per me? Pensi che io sia _un idiota?_ Non sai un cazzo, papà, e ti fa comodo restartene lì a piangerti addosso mentre io...

Se anche l'avesse visto arrivare, non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza veloce da evitarlo.

Lo schiaffo lo colpì così forte da fargli girare di netto la testa verso destra, e solo il fatto che fosse ben saldo sui propri piedi mentre gridava gli permise di barcollare di un passo soltanto. Era piombato sulla guancia già ferita da Naraku e appena medicata, ma l'aspetto più atroce fu sentirsi strappare dal fondo dei polmoni ogni singola goccia d'aria una volta di più – lo shock gli seccò la bocca e i suoi occhi rimasero sbarrati nel vuoto. Quando capì davvero cos'era successo, i suoi pugni si strinsero lungo i suoi fianchi con tanta violenza da farlo tremare, e il suo petto fu scosso da sussulti troppo brevi e spezzati per essere chiamati respiri.

Ma non osò voltarsi. Ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo lo spingeva in avanti, a reagire, a ribellarsi – ma la consapevolezza che una simile azione sarebbe stata perfino più imperdonabile di ciò che era accaduto sul tetto lo inchiodava in un limbo di umiliazione e impotenza da cui si era già rialzato da troppo poco tempo. E così rimase immobile, schiacciato da un dolore che non trovava parole per essere descritto, e che divenne perfino peggiore.

La voce di Taisho giunse come da molto lontano, ma netta come il taglio di una lama; profonda, solenne e terribile.

– Per me, tu sei ormai soltanto una vergogna.

Le viscere di Sesshomaru sprofondarono verso il basso, attratte da una forza incontrastabile che pareva voler costringere il suo corpo e il suo mondo intero a richiudersi su se stessi e a scomparire, non senza provare il tormento di percepire ogni singolo pezzo contorcersi, comprimersi e spezzarsi. Smettere di respirare fu stavolta un evento quasi dolce, silenzioso, placido: al posto dell'ossigeno fu l'energia a dissiparsi, lenta e inesorabile – un piccolo briciolo a ogni passo che si allontanava, fino a quando, con solo l'ultimo baluginio d'argento della coda dei suoi capelli dietro di sé, Taisho non scomparve chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con uno scatto secco.

La tensione di doversi scontrare ancora con lui si dissolse in fretta, lasciando spazio all'intera gamma di altri sentimenti colmi d'angoscia che annaspavano l'uno sull'altro nel suo cuore, tentando di emergere e affogandolo nel mentre.

Gli girava un poco la testa, e si sentiva bagnato di sudore freddo; con gesti meccanici, andò a sedersi ai piedi del proprio letto. Provò qualche grammo di sollievo, se non altro fisico, ma si portò la mano sinistra alla guancia, e il suo sguardo tanto perso nel vuoto da essere privo di luce vacillò, riempiendosi di una sofferenza che mai prima di allora aveva pensato di poter provare.

_ Sei morto, dolcezza. _

_ Per me, tu sei ormai soltanto una vergogna. _

Era davvero... finita?

Nel profondo del suo animo, un fragile muro di ghiaccio cominciò a ricomporsi. Pungeva, non era rassicurante. Ma almeno c'era, e qualche pensiero coerente poté di nuovo essere formulato.

Due bambini, aveva detto suo padre: due bambini spaventati che non volevano morire. Forse aveva ragione – forse Naraku era uscito di senno dal terrore; e forse nessuna delle sue parole aveva senso alcuno, e sia lui che Sesshomaru danzavano un ballo di maschere, costumi e paura. Certo, aveva sempre saputo che il primo motivo del loro odio era il pericolo che consistevano l'uno per l'altro; ma la luce era cambiata all'improvviso, e lo accecava.

Era quella scarica simile a un fulmine che aveva bloccato il pugno di Naraku prima che esso cadesse a sfigurare il suo volto. Era quel momento in cui avevano tremato insieme, inermi sotto un cielo di finte stelle, senza sapere cosa fare, perché farlo, chi erano e dov'erano. E tutto per cosa?

_ Per me, tu sei ormai soltanto una vergogna. _

Parte di lui voleva rifiutare di ammettere che quelle parole significassero qualcosa. Parte di lui voleva solo pensare che, malgrado tutto, mai e poi mai suo padre lo avrebbe abbandonato a se stesso nell'Arena, e che questo era tutto ciò che contava fino a quando non avrebbe vinto. Cos'era cambiato, in fondo? Aveva sempre saputo che... che suo padre faticava ad amarlo. Era sciocco lasciarsi influenzare troppo da parole dette in preda alla furia... o forse valevano di più, proprio perché non c'era stato nulla a trattenerle?

Le numerose volte in cui Taisho gli aveva giurato che l'avrebbe reso fiero di lui soltanto rinunciando ai Giochi, Sesshomaru gli aveva creduto. Era perfettamente cosciente di aver agito per se stesso. Ma, quella notte, la speranza che in futuro tutto si sistemasse, con pazienza e sopportazione, stava morendo, o forse aveva già esalato il proprio ultimo respiro: suo padre lo odiava, pensò. E se le cose stavano così, allora a quale scopo...?

Ciò che gli attraversò la mente fu così terribile da riuscire a riscuoterlo.

Strinse le labbra, sentì i propri occhi riaccendersi, raddrizzò la schiena:  _ no _ . No, e poi no.

Non si sarebbe arreso. Non si sarebbe lasciato morire.

Lo scopo esisteva: c'erano troppe altre persone ad aspettarlo. Sua madre: non poteva imporle un supplizio simile. Forse Trudy era ancora dalla sua parte. Pensò al piccolo Jaken e all'abbraccio spontaneo che gli aveva dato in quell'ultima ora di saluti – anche quello doveva pur valere qualcosa.

_ Forse no. Forse hai già perso tutto ciò che vuoi. Forse lo perderai. _

_ Sai che mi perderai. _

La voce di suo padre, che gli parlava dall'alto, aspra e distante, si era trasformata in un sussurro suadente al suo orecchio.

Il cuore gli balzò in gola.

Lo spinse di nuovo giù a fatica, scuotendo la testa, stringendo i pugni. E quello, cosa diavolo voleva dire?

Certo che avrebbe perso Naraku. O meglio dire, certo che Naraku sarebbe morto – “perderlo” non era affatto la terminologia adatta. Non era nulla per lui, se non un vigliacco, viscido, disgustoso millepiedi di cui sentiva ancora il tocco sulla propria pelle e l'odore nelle proprie narici.

Ma per un momento – per un momento – Sesshomaru vide quegli occhi rossi spegnersi, quelle labbra chiudersi per sempre, tutto l'immenso peso della sua figura dissolversi nel vento e scomparire per sempre, dimenticati, freddi, morti. E per un momento – solo, solo per un momento – l'idea gli fece venire la nausea.

Uno dopo l'altro, mentre scacciava quello di Naraku, tutti i volti di tutti gli altri Tributi sfilarono nel suo cervello – da quello spaventato di Rin a quello arrogante di Abi, dalle due ragazze che gli avevano parlato a pranzo ai loro compagni ingenui e deboli, dall'enigmatico pallore di Kikyo allo strano trio dal nome simile, fino anche a quelli che aveva sempre ignorato.

_ Siete solo maledetti bambini. _

Mai prima di quella notte il pensiero della propria morte si era infilato con tanta prepotenza nella sua anima: la consapevolezza del nulla, del vuoto dietro di sé, di non respirare, di non vivere, di non dire più una parola e di non vedere più un singolo giorno, mentre tutto il mondo andava avanti e pulsava di sentimenti, di eventi, di azioni, di quelle piccole cose – le ragazze a scuola, la colazione preparata da sua madre, la spiegazione noiosa di un insegnante – che riempivano Panem, che  _esistevano_ .

Per la prima volta, osservò quel destino nella sua interezza: ventitré su ventiquattro l'avrebbero abbracciato, o vi ci sarebbero stati spinti dentro urlando, perché era ingiusto.

Non poteva essere parte di loro. Non poteva. Non importava quanto Naraku fosse, in fondo, umano, di quanto il suo viso e la semplice forma del suo corpo gli martellassero con insistenza nel cervello, e quanto ora Sesshomaru capisse quanto volessero solo continuare a camminare su quella terra; non importava che suo padre non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, che sarebbero rimasti sconosciuti l'uno all'altro, che magari non si sarebbero più rivolti alcuna parola.

Non poteva cessare di esistere, malgrado quel senso di pietà per tutti loro lo stesse schiacciando.

Aveva bisogno di dormire, decise. Sarebbe stato difficile prendere sonno, ma confidava almeno un poco nella stanchezza; non poteva di certo rimanere lì a rimuginare su fatti che non si potevano più cambiare.

Si sentiva pesante, si sentiva barcollare nel buio – dal momento in cui si alzò per andare al bagno, a quello in cui si distese sotto le coperte, e oltre.

Faceva male, e sapeva perché, ma non voleva dirselo. Si strinse su se stesso per riuscire a dormire, e fu una notte orrenda: non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire quando le immagini dei fuochi d'artificio, della rabbia di suo padre, delle lacrime di Rin e del folle dolore di Naraku si trasformarono da pensieri a sogni.

Ma di sicuro non abbandonarono la sua mente per un singolo istante.

 

 

 

Mentre si allontanava da Hyou e Sesshomaru ed entrava in camera di Fancy per svegliarla, Trudy ebbe dei pensieri dal contenuto molto, molto semplice: merda. Merda, merda, merda, e ancora merda. Merda un milione di volte, e oltre. Solo finché aspettava che la poveretta, mezza sotto shock alla notizia che le aveva appena dato, si mettesse qualcosa addosso e riuscisse a calmarsi quel tanto che bastava per poter lavorare, cominciò ad articolare un po' di più.

Non poteva crederci. O forse avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, maledizione. Non era propriamente arrabbiata: aveva piuttosto voglia di strapparsi tutti i capelli dal cranio, rimetterli a posto e poi strapparseli di nuovo.

Come  _cazzo_ era possibile che una giornata fantastica come quella finisse in un modo così terrificante, solo perché per qualcosa come  _un quarto d'ora_ aveva lasciato Sesshomaru da solo? Soltanto sapere che c'era troppo lavoro da fare le impediva di scoppiare in un pianto isterico. Non disperato, letteralmente isterico.

Era stato tutto fin troppo perfetto. Già solo quello sciocco, meraviglioso ballo avrebbe dovuto metterla in allarme – sembrava lontano milioni di anni, ora che ci pensava. Forse era stata davvero tutta colpa sua, come Hyou non si sarebbe dimenticato di ricordarle: una dannata ragazzina che si sentiva impazzire e si squagliava come gelato ogni singola volta che Sesshomaru la guardava negli occhi. Qual era il problema di quei suoi stupidi occhi, tra l'altro? Come facevano a essere così intensi, qualsiasi cazzo di sentimento quel ragazzo stesse provando? Brava, Trudy, brava: ecco a cosa portava piroettare nel salotto – a un fottuto combattimento vietato dal regolamento, e tutte le conseguenze del caso, cazzo.

Era stata davvero un'idiota. Aveva  _appena_ visto quanto vulnerabile era Sesshomaru quella sera – l'aveva  _appena_ rassicurato riguardo a suo padre, riguardo ai Giochi, riguardo al suo punteggio e tutto il resto –, e aveva deciso di mollarlo lì, come se un po' di riflessioni filosofiche non potesse farle anche in camera propria, dove  _stronzi da un Distretto a caso_ non potevano arrivare ad attaccarlo.

Sì, tutte le coincidenze avevano giocato a suo sfavore. Ma proprio per evitare che questo accadesse non avrebbe mai dovuto abbassare la guardia, e invece era stata incapace di dirgli di no, e ora erano tutti nei guai fino al collo.

Si sentiva morire anche all'idea di aver appena abbandonato Sesshomaru alle fauci di un avversario ben più temibile di un Tributo bellicoso: Taisho se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo, e questo era un fatto di cui stavolta era assolutamente certa. E se una parte di lei era consapevole del fatto che il ragazzo si meritasse una strigliata – eccome se se la meritava –, l'altra sapeva che sarebbe toccato a lei raccogliere i cocci uno a uno ed evitare che davvero tutto precipitasse in catastrofe. Era tuttavia un male necessario, un rischio che doveva correre: l'assoluta priorità era sistemare la situazione da un punto di vista pratico. Le prove dovevano sparire, e il Distretto 2 non doveva cantare.

Quando lei e Fancy tornarono nelle stanze comuni, Sesshomaru e suo padre non c'erano. “ _Buona fortuna, Junior_ ”, pensò con tristezza mentre guardava la stilista andare da loro con passi ancora barcollanti di sonno e paura. Poi scosse la testa, si tolse l'aria da funerale dalla faccia e uscì dall'appartamento con passi decisi.

Dunque. Quelli del 2 alloggiavano qualche piano sotto al loro, tre, per l'esattezza. Ce n'erano altri tre a separare l'1 dal tetto, e le parve di udire un vago rumore di passi provenire proprio da lassù; ma sentì anche odore di prodotti chimici nell'aria, e già questo le fece fare una smorfia: mise sottobraccio gli stracci, la bottiglia di liquido rosa e la piccola torcia che aveva in mano e tirò fuori da una tasca una piccola bomboletta, di cui spruzzò il contenuto di fronte a sé quasi con stizza. Sarebbe servito a coprire e neutralizzare l'odore – perché, al contrario di quanto dovevano pensare al 2, sì, anche quello era un dannato elemento sospetto, a meno che pulire la torre in un eccesso di buona volontà non diventasse, proprio quella notte, l'hobby di Tributi e Mentori annoiati, perché i Giochi già non fornivano abbastanza lavoro.

Se quello era il livello di cura che il 2 stava mettendo nel cancellare le tracce, doveva assolutamente controllare anche i piani che in teoria erano già stati ripuliti, e così fece.

Fu costretta ad ammettere che non riusciva a vedere una singola goccia di sangue in giro: almeno a livello visivo, il posto era immacolato, ripulito a dovere. Si limitò a usare lo spray per cancellare l'odore dei detersivi o come si voleva chiamarli, abbondando nei punti in cui era più forte – cielo, Mister Rompicoglioni doveva aver fatto un casino al proprio piano, a giudicare da quanto tossica era l'aria laggiù. Finito l'esame, Trudy risalì le scale e andò oltre l'appartamento dell'1, per vedere che lo stesso puntiglioso lavoro era stato continuato anche lì, malgrado ci fosse decisamente meno puzzo di prodotti per le pulizie. Forse il ragazzo era riuscito a non sporcare troppo in giro all'inizio della sua allegra passeggiata di ritorno, salvo poi lasciarsi andare sempre più mano a mano che si avvicinava alla meta, vuoi perché stava uscendo troppo sangue, vuoi perché non ce la faceva più con il dolore e con la fretta di rincantucciarsi al sicuro.

Con queste conclusioni, Trudy arrivò all'edificio a cupola. Mise in tasca la bomboletta: sul tetto non sarebbe servita a granché, considerato il vento che tirava. E sarebbe probabilmente stato meglio concentrarsi su chi si sarebbe trovata di fronte.

Era inutile perdere tempo a fare supposizioni o a mettere insieme strategie: non aveva paura di nessuno, avrebbe improvvisato. Raggiunse la porta della cupola con passi sicuri e la aprì, lasciandosi accogliere dal buio freddo e scintillante della notte di Capitol City.

Quanto non avrebbe dato, pur di essere di nuovo lì con Sesshomaru, come poco prima, senza altri pensieri per la testa che non fossero stare bene con lui – tornare indietro nel tempo e rifare tutto, portarlo giù con sé o rimanere lì e dirne quattro al ragazzino attaccabrighe che sarebbe arrivato a cercare di rovinare tutto. Ma la realtà non funzionava così, purtroppo: quella volta, la sua compagnia era un'altra, e assai meno gradita.

All'inizio vide solo i lunghi capelli lisci e scuri di una figura accucciata per terra qualche metro più avanti, intenta a passare uno straccio o qualcosa di simile sulla pietra. Era magra, ed era una donna, e Trudy soffocò un'imprecazione tra le proprie labbra.

Quello era il karma che le dava un morso sul sedere, d'accordo. Aveva dipinto Visna con tinte poco lusinghiere nel spiegare a Sesshomaru chi fosse, e adesso se la ritrovava davanti, probabilmente incazzata nera, e doveva pure negoziarci. Grandioso. A guardare bene la situazione da ogni angolatura, era meglio fare accordi con qualcuno che avesse effettivamente autorità, piuttosto che con le ultime ruote del carro; ma sarebbe stato un interessante quarto d'ora, poco ma sicuro.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle senza curarsi di non fare rumore, anzi, si schiarì la gola subito dopo. I movimenti di Visna si bloccarono all'istante e la donna si voltò di scatto, anche se rimanendo china a terra – in questo modo copriva almeno in parte ciò che stava facendo, e Trudy ebbe un breve pensiero di apprezzamento. Poi però incontrò quei suoi occhi neri come l'ebano, penetranti e sprezzanti, e si ricordò di quanto quella tipa le stesse sulle palle.

Mentre Trudy faceva un beffardo cenno di saluto con il capo, spostando il peso su un piede solo nella posa più rilassata che riuscì a trovare, le spalle di Visna si rilassarono: non era stata colta sul fatto dalle persone sbagliate, e già questo bastò a rendere la sua espressione ancora più arrogante.

– Ah. Vedo che all'1 sanno assegnare i ruoli assai meglio che da noi.

“ _Grazie mille, stronza_ ”.

Trudy si aprì in un sorrisetto condiscendente e sbatté le ciglia, lasciando che la provocazione le scivolasse addosso con tutta l'innocenza di cui fu capace. In verità proprio non aveva voglia di cazzate, quella sera, visto che lei e Fancy erano di fatto le uniche a star muovendo davvero il culo, ma doveva stringere i denti e non lasciarsi provocare – ci aveva già pensato Sesshomaru, a recitare quella parte. L'ironia di questo pensiero fu più amara del solito.

– Il piacere è tutto mio – decise di replicare, in un tono ironico ma leggero, alzando le spalle come se dell'intera situazione le importasse ben poco. L'istante successivo, tuttavia, un fuoco d'artificio solitario brillò nel cielo, e gli occhi di Trudy furono attratti come da un magnete da una pozza di rosso brillante.

Cazzo. Era parecchio sangue. Junior non doveva essersi trattenuto neanche un po'.

– Mhm... su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto è messo male il vostro?

A quella domanda, Visna strinse gli occhi in un'espressione che trasudava sdegnoso pericolo. Prima di rispondere, si alzò lentamente in piedi – lasciando ricadere la bottiglia di detergente e lo straccio lungo i fianchi e sollevando il mento per guardarla dall'alto in basso, come se già la sua notevole statura non bastasse.

– Dirtelo sarebbe come rivelarti un'informazione piuttosto importante, non trovi? – ribatté, tagliente, ma Trudy si limitò a scrollare di nuovo le spalle, benché la sua espressione fosse seria.

– Era solo per sapere se riuscirete a sistemarlo da soli. La nostra stilista è in gamba... se c'è bisogno di aiuto, basta chiedere.

Cercò di non essere troppo grave, per non dare l'impressione di essere in ansia o interessata alla salute di quel Tributo per motivi che andassero oltre il proteggere Sesshomaru e lui soltanto, ma non stava prendendo in giro nessuno: l'offerta era reale e pragmatica, e Visna, dopo aver scrutato il suo volto per qualche secondo, parve rendersene conto. Qualcosa dei suoi lineamenti si ammorbidì, trasformando il puro disprezzo in moderata considerazione. Il silenzio fu lungo e denso, ma alla fine ne valse la pena.

– Suppongo di doverti ringraziare, ma il nostro staff è più che competente. Semmai, se per caso _voi_ aveste bisogno, per la vostra inettitudine...

Lasciò la frase in sospeso, probabilmente per non abbassarsi a compiere del tutto e senza equivoci un atto di “gentilezza” verso i propri nemici, o giù di lì. E a Trudy andava benissimo così: non le interessava nulla dell'aiuto medico del 2, quanto più di ciò che quello scambio di battute implicava.

– Bene – annuì infatti, incrociando le braccia sul petto e fissandola negli occhi – Dunque... mi pare di capire che le nostre linee d'azione coincidano.

A quelle parole, le labbra di Visna parvero arricciarsi d'irritazione, ma dal modo in cui la donna distolse lo sguardo dal suo Trudy capì di non essere il vero e proprio oggetto del suo fastidio.

– La linea d'azione che _io_ vorrei tenere è ben diversa, ragazzina. Ma ormai è troppo tardi perché Bline cambi idea.

“ _Urrà per Bline_ ”, pensò Trudy senza entusiasmo. Ma, doveva ammetterlo, era un pizzico incuriosita da questo atteggiamento dell'altra Vincitrice – davvero sarebbe stata pronta a denunciare il proprio Tributo, o almeno a non coprirlo? Che razza di stronza. Davvero non aveva idea di come essere una leader. Comunque, decise di lasciar cadere l'argomento: l'orologio ticchettava, e ogni secondo speso lì equivaleva a un ulteriore rischio che tutto venisse scoperto.

– Ho coperto l'odore di detersivo sulle scale – iniziò quindi a dire, dopo una pausa – Se vuoi andare, finisco io qui. Mi pare equo.

Visna le lanciò un'occhiata inespressiva al di sotto delle sue ciglia scure, poi, senza tante cerimonie, le rivolse un altezzoso cenno d'assenso.

“ _Beh, almeno non abbiamo dovuto litigarci sopra_ ”.

L'altra si stava perfino già avviando verso di lei, di certo con l'intenzione di superarla e tornarsene di sotto. Ma quando fu a qualche passo di distanza si fermò, quasi di colpo, e Trudy alzò le sopracciglia, perplessa di fronte all'espressione cupa che all'improvviso era piombata su quel suo viso magro e severo.

Visna rifletté per qualche secondo, prima di puntarle di nuovo gli occhi in viso.

– Il figlio di Taisho. Ritieni che sarà capace di non tradirsi alle interviste?

La domanda, bisognava ammetterlo, giunse inaspettata: Trudy socchiuse le labbra, stupita, rendendosi conto di non aver ancora considerato quell'aspetto in nessuno dei propri pensieri. In un certo senso proprio non se la sentiva di biasimarsi per questo, visto il gran casino che le era esploso nel cervello a vedere Hyou e suo figlio praticamente saltarsi alla gola; ma era una questione importante, e meritava almeno un momento di riflessione.

Sesshomaru non sembrava granché capace di mentire; le pareva che la sua tattica, quando non voleva svelare quello che pensava, fosse di stare zitto e non dire proprio nulla. Il che magari funzionava quando doveva raccontare – anzi, forse aveva sempre funzionato, considerata la simpatica svolta che gli eventi avevano preso quella notte... ma, comunque, non era la strategia migliore per eludere una domanda diretta. Quale domanda diretta potesse portarlo a confessare di aver infranto le regole, Trudy proprio non avrebbe saputo dirlo in quel momento, ci voleva troppa fantasia; in ogni caso, malgrado la spiccata tendenza alla sincerità se non altro per onore, Sesshomaru rimaneva un libro tutt'altro che aperto: con ogni probabilità avrebbe potuto mascherare l'agitazione sotto offesa, superbia, aria da “non sei degno di risposta, ma dammi un paio di secondi e te ne trovo una tagliente come un machete”. O semplicemente rimanere impassibile come un pezzo di ghiaccio – anche quello gli riusciva bene.

Riuscì a concentrare queste considerazioni in non più di una manciata di secondi, ed ebbe la propria conclusione.

– Ce la può fare, di sicuro – disse piano, creandosi una nota mentale che sottolineava la vitale importanza di affrontare l'argomento con il diretto interessato il giorno successivo, durante la preparazione per l'intervista: priorità assoluta, che il compito fosse toccato a lei o a Taisho o alla prima mosca entrata dalla finestra. Poi tornò a concentrarsi sul presente, sull'espressione amara e scura di Visna che pareva fosca perfino contro il cielo privo di stelle di Capitol, e il dubbio la colpì all'improvviso – E il vostro Tributo?

Non le sarebbe dispiaciuto avere in risposta un _Certo che sì, cretinella che non sei altro_. Se non altro, l'avrebbe rassicurata, le avrebbe tolto una notevole preoccupazione dalle spalle; ma quando Visna incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo, gran parte della luce arrogante delle sue pupille aveva lasciato spazio a una gelida sincerità quasi priva di veli, che non prometteva nulla di buono.

– Non credo che la sua testa sia del tutto a posto – fu la sentenza, pronunciata con voce chiara e ferma, e Trudy percepì sulla propria pelle la vaga soddisfazione, per quanto nascosta sotto all'atteggiamento distaccato e altezzoso, che quella donna stava provando a essere finalmente libera di dire tutto ciò che pensava, per quanto sgradevole – È intelligente e scaltro, ma penso che il suo comportamento sotto pressione possa essere tutto meno che prevedibile. Il che sarà ancora più interessante da osservare nell'Arena, anche se Bline non mi crede quando gli dico che perderà il senno... comunque, è soltanto un avvertimento. Non posso garantire per lui, tutto qui.

Trudy sbatté le palpebre. 

D'accordo: quel ragazzo, Naraku, non le era mai piaciuto neanche un po'. A pelle lo aveva ritenuto una minaccia per Sesshomaru dal momento in cui l'avevo visto, e tutto ciò che era seguito non aveva fatto altro che confermare la prima impressione – Cristo, il modo in cui era rimasto lì a occhieggiare Sesshomaru mentre Bline e Hyou parlavano, subito dopo le sfilate, come un viscido predatore con l'acquolina in bocca, le aveva dato il voltastomaco. E, tra l'altro, se anche le avesse suscitato simpatia, ci sarebbe stato poco da fare: Trudy tifava per una persona e una soltanto, senza mezzi termini e senza esitazioni, ovviamente.

Però... però, dargli del folle era usare parole forti. E non era altro che un Tributo, in fondo – che voleva far fuori il ragazzo per cui lei ormai aveva perso la testa, sì, ma il fine ultimo era la sopravvivenza, e lei ricordava molto bene la sensazione di essere pronti a tutto pur di non crepare. _Tutti_ i Vincitori avrebbero dovuto ricordarsela – ecco perché si sentiva così fottutamente a disagio.

– Diamine – non riuscì a trattenersi dal mormorare, corrugando la fronte – Lo odi davvero.

Pareva una cosa così innaturale, così contro il concetto stesso di Mentore. Era legittimo avere preferenze e antipatie, ma... nessuno, né lei né Luke né Veronica né tanto meno Hyou, _odiava_ Abi, e questo era dire tutto.

Che razza di stronza priva di empatia si trovava di fronte?

Una che si limitò ad alzare le spalle, di sicuro.

– Preferisco la ragazza – ammise, fredda – Si merita molto più di ciò che le è dato. 

Accennò a incamminarsi di nuovo, ma si bloccò quasi subito.

– Comunque, dirò a Bline di preparare il ragazzo come si deve per l'intervista – concesse, sollevando Trudy dal compito di ricordarglielo, cosa che lei avrebbe fatto in quel preciso istante se solo non fosse stata preceduta – Buonanotte. Pulisci a dovere.

Trudy si lasciò scappare una smorfia irritata, incapace di contenersi di fronte all'essere trattata come una dannata sguattera, ma ormai Visna era andata oltre, e qualsiasi altra parola sarebbe stata uno spreco e un azzardo. La ascoltò chiudersi la porta della cupola alle spalle, e poi si lasciò andare a un sospiro di sollievo.

Quella era fatta. Rimaneva soltanto tutto il resto, e le venne mal di stomaco solo a pensarci.

Il prodotto di Fancy era miracoloso – davvero, per fortuna che il sangue aveva fama di essere ostico da cancellare, perché altrimenti quella roba avrebbe reso direttamente bianca la pietra. Non dovendo impazzire a scacciare ogni singola goccia con ore di olio di gomito, le rimase dello spazio per riflettere.

Onestamente? Dal momento che non era affatto sicura di come avrebbero reagito quei due se si fosse messa in mezzo a loro un'altra volta, sperava di trovare tutto finito una volta che fosse scesa. E se così fosse stato, avrebbe cercato di parlare con Hyou, non con Sesshomaru. Forse suo padre lo stava ferendo a morte in quel momento, e la cosa le dispiaceva davvero, ma quel ragazzo aveva anche bisogno di sanguinare, non di avere ogni singolo taglio guarito da una fatina magica, o no? D'accordo, Trudy non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo da solo, ma lui avrebbe dovuto comportarsi un po' più da adulto, anziché azzuffarsi col primo che capitava; insomma, non le sembrava sbagliato che riflettesse un po' sui propri errori e, se possibile, che si sentisse almeno un tantino in colpa e in crisi di coscienza. Era una stronza a pensarla così? No, solo giusta. E comunque, lo avrebbe aiutato il giorno successivo, senza dubbio: teneva troppo a lui per abbandonarlo. L'aveva parecchio delusa, ma pareva che tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio, quindi era inutile tenere il broncio – era proprio questo che avrebbe dovuto cercare di spiegare a Hyou, e buona fortuna a lei. Calmare il Mentore più anziano e convincerlo a riconciliarsi col figlio erano le priorità, perché senza il perdono di Taisho Sesshomaru non sarebbe più andato da nessuna parte... forse nemmeno a casa, per quanto orrendo fosse quel pensiero.

Lo scacciò domandandosi se menzionare o no l'ultima parte del suo dialogo con Visna a Hyou: era abbastanza interessante l'aver scoperto che quel Naraku non aveva l'appoggio indiscriminato dei suoi Mentori, ma la ragione di ciò era un po' inquietante, e si chiese quanto l'uomo avrebbe dato in escandescenza all'idea che un ragazzino instabile rischiasse di mettere nei guai Sesshomaru la notte delle interviste. D'altra parte, era anche nell'interesse del 2 che questo non succedesse: con la giusta preparazione da parte di Bline era poco probabile che il Tributo avesse un attacco di panico e spiattellasse tutto; e Bline era un odioso bastardo, ma in gamba, e a quanto pareva quel ragazzo per lui era fatto d'oro. Era curioso come due Distretti nemici come i loro fossero costretti a una sorta di alleanza, proprio perché i loro Tributi si odiavano un po' troppo.

Ripulendo le ultime gocce di sangue, decise che avrebbe tirato in ballo le presunte turbe psichiche di Naraku solo se le cose fossero andate _molto_ lisce, del che dubitava; altrimenti avrebbe rimandato al giorno successivo, quando sperava che le acque si fossero un po' calmate.

Controllò per tre volte il tetto intero con l'aiuto della torcia alla ricerca di ogni possibile dettaglio che le fosse sfuggito, ben sapendo che non si era mai troppo zelanti quando si trattava di questioni del genere; non trovò nulla, e alla fine si convinse che era inutile continuare.

Cristo, era stanca marcia, pensò raccogliendo da terra il detersivo e spegnendo la torcia. Aveva bisogno di dormire, ma doveva scordarselo per un altro po'. Scese le scale continuando a guardarsi attorno per eventuali macchie elusive, ma ancora una volta l'esame diede esito negativo. Entrò nell'appartamento con un sospiro.

Era tutto buio e silenzioso, e dopo aver acceso una luce ebbe solo la conferma che non c'era nessuno in giro per gli ambienti comuni. L'assenza di vocio la rassicurò un poco, per non parlare dell'assenza di grida; comunque, per prima cosa si diresse verso la propria camera, dove depositò lo straccio sporco, la bottiglia, la bomboletta e anche la torcia. Non voleva svegliare di nuovo la povera Fancy, e non era sicura di quale fosse il modo migliore per liberarsi dello strofinaccio – avrebbe voluto bruciarlo, ma poteva attendere consiglio. Poi, visto che la stanza di Sesshomaru era vicina, ci passò davanti e si fermò ad ascoltare per un momento, giusto per conferma: ulteriore silenzio. Bene. Cioè, relativamente bene, ma doveva accontentarsi.

E via, verso la tana della tigre arrabbiata. Gaudio e tripudio.

Scherzi a parte, quando si ritrovò di fronte alla porta il cuore cominciò a martellarle nel petto. Anche da là dentro non sentiva venire alcun rumore, ma quel dettaglio stavolta le sembrava quasi minaccioso. Poi, scosse la testa: Hyou poteva essere furioso, ma non era un uomo cattivo. Le voleva bene, e lei ne voleva a lui, moltissimo. Sarebbero riusciti a venire fuori da quel maledetto inghippo senza tagliarsi la gola a vicenda – inutile farsi prendere dal panico.

Bussò alla porta. Non ebbe risposta per svariati secondi, quindi lo rifece.

– Hyou? – chiamò anche, per farsi riconoscere – Hyou, apri, ti prego. Devo parlarti.

Ancora niente, per un tempo abbastanza lungo da farla preoccupare. Doveva entrare senza permesso? E se la porta fosse stata chiusa a chiave? Sarebbe rimasta lì a implorare tutta la notte? Quello sì che avrebbe potuto farla incazzare. D'accordo tutto, ma se nemmeno lui era in grado di essere maturo come poteva pretendere che Sesshomaru...

I suoi pensieri furono troncati di netto quando la maniglia si abbassò e la porta si aprì di una decina di centimetri, salvo poi essere lasciata così. Hyou non si fece vedere attraverso la fessura, quindi Trudy dedusse che la stava facendo entrare molto a malincuore. Beh, era pur sempre qualcosa.

Difatti, una volta che fu dentro, non lo trovò lì vicino: si era già allontanato di nuovo verso il centro della stanza, e le dava le spalle. Trudy vedeva soltanto la sua coda di cavallo e la sua camicia, la giacca buttata sul letto, ma capì subito dalla tensione delle sue spalle e dal fatto che teneva le braccia incrociate che non era affatto più rilassato di quando lo aveva lasciato. Anzi, probabilmente le cose erano peggiorate.

– Ehi – chiamò, un po' esitante, richiudendo la porta dentro di sé. Hyou non diede segno di averla sentita, e questo la portò subito a virare sui fatti. Non aveva senso chiedergli come stava, o offrirgli affetto e supporto proprio in quel momento: doveva raccontargli come erano andate le cose, e sollevarlo da almeno qualche preoccupazione – Dunque, ehm... ho... ho ripulito tutto. Non c'è più traccia di niente. C'era... c'era anche Visna, comunque.

Questo parve attirare l'attenzione dell'uomo un poco di più – Trudy lo vide chiaramente accennare a voltarsi, ma trattenersi all'ultimo secondo. Riprese a parlare con più sicurezza, e in tono più pratico.

– Non canteranno, vogliono nascondere la cosa come noi. Lei sembrava abbastanza incazzata, ma non c'è altra soluzione intelligente. Quindi è... è tutto a posto. Dovremmo evitare conseguenze sugli sponsor e problemi con gli Strateghi. 

Fu molto attenta a cercare di carpire una reazione, e la vide: le spalle di Hyou si rilassarono per la durata di un secondo. Ma solo di un secondo, dannazione: quando lui decise di muovere qualche passo verso sinistra, mostrandole il proprio profilo, Trudy poté ben vedere come i suoi lineamenti fossero ancora duri come marmo, e il suo cuore sprofondò un bel po'. Hyou arrivò a un mobile vicino alla parete e vi appoggiò entrambe le mani, testa bassa ma schiena diritta e tesa, e ancora non l'aveva mai guardata, e nemmeno aveva detto una parola. Se non altro, la tecnica “covare sentimenti di rancore in silenzio” Sesshomaru doveva pur averla ereditata da qualcuno...

– Uhm... – cercò di riprendere la ragazza, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, sperando che un modo delicato per introdurre le questioni più spinose piovesse dal cielo per aiuto divino; speranza, ovviamente, vana. Niente, doveva partire dall'argomento che le pareva più innocuo e pratico, e lavorare da lì – Come... cioè, uhm... Fancy ha lavorato bene?

Finalmente, Hyou la guardò. Fu un'occhiata rapida e furente, un lampo di fuoco che le bruciò come un colpo di frusta sulle guance, ma almeno era un cambiamento. Anzi: lo portò perfino a parlare.

– Se non hai ulteriori informazioni da darmi, sei pregata di andartene.

Trudy avrebbe dovuto sentirsi ferita da quelle parole – perché Hyou non l'aveva mai trattata con tanta fredda cattiveria prima di allora, perché la sua sembrava una missione impossibile, perché qui e perché lì. Forse si sentì in effetti un po' male, ma dovette durare pochissimo, perché se ne dimenticò in fretta, mentre da quel tono così amaro attingeva forza anziché lasciarsi abbattere.

– No, Hyou. Sai che dobbiamo parlare. Stai sbagliando, e non puoi continuare così.

Una sua mano si staccò dal mobile mentre finalmente Hyou si voltava a fronteggiarla davvero, ma né la sua altezza né le fiamme nei suoi occhi riuscirono a farla indietreggiare.

– Non osare dirmi cos'è giusto e cos'è sbagliato, Trudy – sibilò, imperioso, ma se sperava davvero di metterla alle corde così, beh, aveva preso un granchio.

– D'accordo – replicò subito lei, facendo spallucce, ma indurendo il proprio sguardo e il proprio tono abbastanza perché lui capisse che aveva smesso di avere paura – Ti dico cos'è utile e cos'è inutile, allora? È _inutile_ mettere il broncio su qualcosa che è stato sistemato, solo perché stiamo parlando di tuo figl...

– _Non_...!

Lo aveva colpito nell'orgoglio – lo capì dal modo in cui l'aveva interrotta di colpo, dalla rabbia cieca di quel suo scoppio, e dal rossore che gli si allargò sulle guance quando si costrinse a trattenersi, forse mordendosi la lingua. E lo aveva anche calcolato, perché Trudy, in quanto essere dotato di cervello, sapeva bene a cosa rischiava di ridursi tutto quel teatrino: a una disputa meramente tra padre e figlio, e tutto il resto – la scazzottata, i Giochi, il dovere di un Mentore – sarebbe diventato una cornice, se non un pretesto.

Perché mai e poi mai Hyou avrebbe reagito così, fuori da ogni grazia del cielo, con un Tributo qualsiasi, e che provasse a negarlo.

Alla fine, dopo qualche secondo, lui parve aver riguadagnato l'autocontrollo necessario a formulare una vera risposta, per quanto a denti stretti.

– Sono anni che combatto questa battaglia, Trudy, e questa è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso – disse, lo sguardo basso, come se volesse usarlo per incendiare il pavimento e quella torre e il mondo intero – Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare per descrivere quello che Sesshomaru ha fatto. È inammissibile, inconcepibile. Mi ha deluso al punto che guardarlo in volto è un tormento, per me.

Trudy sapeva quanto Hyou avesse sofferto, e stesse soffrendo. Sapeva anche che sì, pure lei non si era sentita bene quando aveva scoperto quello che era successo. Ma avevano la possibilità di andare oltre tutto ciò, ormai, e non poteva sopportare l'idea che Taisho, proprio lui tra tutti, il più grande Vincitore della breve storia dei Giochi, si stesse arrendendo.

– È ancora tuo figlio. Lo ami ancora, dannazione – le uscì dalle labbra e dal cuore, con un'asprezza che serviva solo a mascherare quanto stesse male lei per prima, e alla fine il controllo le scivolò via dalle mani – Devo davvero ricordarti che i prossimi due giorni sono forse gli ultimi che passerete insieme?

La frase finì, riecheggiò nella stanza, e ripiombò sul capo di Trudy con tutto il proprio peso – così immenso che la fece _inorridire_.

Un pugnale le si conficcò nel petto, e si rese conto di averlo messo lì lei stessa.

Dio, non aveva davvero... non poteva aver...

Hyou era pallido come un fantasma. I suoi occhi erano ora fissi nei suoi, ma le fiamme erano spente, ogni traccia di rabbia sul suo volto scomparsa; c'era solo l'orrore per il modo in cui lei gli aveva appena sbattuto in faccia la sua più grande paura, e Trudy si sentì morire.

Si portò le mani davanti alla bocca, scoprendo che le stavano tremando.

– Scusami – esalò col poco fiato che le rimaneva, e quando lui distolse lo sguardo gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime – Ti prego, scusami...

Si mosse di qualche passo verso di lui, che ancora si rifiutava di guardarla.

– Hyou...

Per un istante, solo per un istante, gli occhi di lui non poterono impedirsi di dardeggiare nella sua direzione; e lei vi lesse una tristezza così profonda, una ferita che sanguinava così copiosamente, che non fu più in grado di trattenersi: gli si gettò sul petto, abbracciandolo forse più forte di quanto non avesse mai fatto, perfino ripensando a quando l'aveva rivisto dopo essere sopravvissuta ai Giochi; le lacrime le scivolarono lungo le guance, ma non le importava, perché voleva solo che Hyou sapesse quanto gli voleva bene, quando le dispiaceva, quanto soffriva a vederlo stare così anche per colpa sua...

E anche lui, dopo un solo istante di esitazione, la abbracciò. Avrebbe potuto scagliarla via, gridarle che non voleva vederla mai più, ma invece la avvolse stretta tra le proprie braccia e chinò la testa – l'uomo gentile, tormentato da troppi anni di battaglie e di sangue, ma incredibilmente buono di cuore, che lei conosceva molto meglio di quel groviglio di nervi e furia che era stato fino a qualche momento prima. Trudy si sentì di nuovo al sicuro, per quanto i sensi di colpa le stessero ancora divorando lo stomaco e il cuore.

– Mi dispiace – sussurrò contro la stoffa della sua camicia, ma Hyou scosse la testa, e le accarezzò i capelli con una mano. La strinse più forte ancora, e Trudy sentì tutto il suo dolore, tutto il disperato bisogno che forse quelle braccia avevano di donare affetto a qualcun altro, qualcun altro di troppo distante per essere raggiunto; e fu in quel momento che decise che quella distanza _doveva_ essere percorsa, e che era anche il suo compito fare sì che ciò accadesse.

A poco a poco, con delicatezza e come poté, sciolse l'abbraccio. Rimase vicina a Hyou, ma le loro braccia ricaddero lungo i loro fianchi; i suoi tristi occhi d'oro adesso non temevano di guardarla per paura che la rabbia esplodesse, e Trudy riuscì in qualche modo a tirare fuori un tiepido sorriso.

– Ehi. Posso parlare?

Lui esitò per un momento, ma alla fine annuì, con aria stanca.

– Scusa per quello che ho detto – cominciò allora lei, in tono morbido, sperando di non compiere passi falsi – Tutto ciò che voglio dire è che so quanto tu gli vuoi bene. Gliene voglio anche io, tantissimo. E per lui, tu... tu sei la persona più importante al mondo, c'è poco da fare. Hai avuto ragione ad arrabbiarti, a dirgliene quattro, perfettamente ragione. Ma adesso basta. Ha bisogno di te, Hyou. E se non lo perdoni... non sono sicura che riuscirà a farcela.

La voce le si incrinò nell'ultima parte, non poté impedirselo. Ma mantenne lo sguardo dritto in quello dell'uomo, che ormai pareva arrivato a un punto tale da non riuscire più a essere sconvolto dall'orrore – era solo esausto. Amareggiato, e stanco.

– Dubito che davvero gli importi di quello che voglio – replicò, piano – Ha sempre fatto in modo di agire al di là del mio consenso.

– Vedi, è qui che ti sbagli... è qui che vi sbagliate tutti e due – rispose Trudy, con una certa sicurezza in più – Proprio non capite che siete l'uno il mondo dell'altro, pensate che la cosa vada in un senso solo quando invece è reciproca. È che siete diversi, tanto. Lui vuole fare le sue scelte, vivere come vuole lui, ma non significa che non ti voglia al suo fianco.

– Sono pessime scelte.

– Eh... dipende dal punto di vista – sospirò Trudy, alzando le spalle – Il Distretto beneficia da una vittoria. E stavo pensando... lo sai, no, che in parte volevo vincere perché mia mamma si era presa quella malattia alle mani lavorando tutto il giorno in fabbrica, e almeno non avrebbe più dovuto farlo, e alla fine l'abbiamo pure curata? Hai mai pensato che, quando tu non ci sarai più, la tua famiglia tornerà a essere una delle tante del Distretto?

Un lampo di consapevolezza brillò nello sguardo di Hyou, che però scosse la testa subito dopo, un'espressione scettica sul volto.

– Sì, lo avevo pensato. Ma dubito che si tratti soltanto di quello. E se invece fosse davvero solo per i soldi e la bella vita, non sono sicuro di poter essere fiero di lui.

– Oggi mi ha detto che sua madre gli ha insegnato a ballare – disse invece Trudy, con dolcezza – Non sapevo fossero così vicini. Deve volere il meglio per lei.

Ci fu una lunga pausa, in cui Hyou evitò di guardarla, perso a riflettere, i lineamenti duri e seri. La ragazza era sicura che non fosse la prima volta che si domandava se Sesshomaru non avesse agito sotto influenza della madre, ma forse non aveva mai guardato le cose con la giusta prospettiva. Prese un respiro profondo, prima di riprendere a parlare.

– Sono certa che ci siano molte cose che gli passano per la testa – mormorò, posando una mano sul braccio di Hyou – D'altronde, pare nato per combattere. Ed è di sicuro stato egoista, e stasera ha commesso un grosso passo falso. Ma fidati di me. La situazione è risolta, e non puoi lasciarlo solo. So che nemmeno vuoi farlo. Promettimi che domani mattina gli parlerai e farai del tuo meglio per mettere le cose a posto.

Uno strano velo di orgoglio e fierezza gli attraversò i lineamenti, misto a un'irritazione che per un momento mise Trudy in allarme.

– Non posso essere l'unico a tentare – si rivelò essere il suo pensiero, detto a voce bassa, ma inflessibile; al che lei quasi sospirò di sollievo.

– Non lo sarai – lo assicurò, senza esitare – Non è uno sciocco. Sono sicura che tu gli abbia dato qualcosa su cui riflettere, stanotte.

Quell'affermazione parve metterlo un poco a disagio, il che fu soltanto un'ulteriore conferma del fatto che sì, doveva avergliele cantate forti e chiare. Forse esagerando, forse oltrepassando dei limiti. Ma qualche faccenda doveva pur essere loro da risolvere, si disse Trudy. Non aveva una bacchetta magica né ne voleva una: avrebbero avuto la loro conversazione da soli, e ora era sicura che sarebbero riusciti a cavarne qualcosa di buono.

Alla fine Hyou strinse le labbra e sospirò.

– D'accordo. Cercherò di sistemare le cose. Sarebbe più facile se lo capissi un po' di più, ma devo rassegnarmi.

– Oh, ma guardati – disse Trudy con affetto, recuperando un mezzo sorrisetto scherzoso che, per quanto debole, sperava potesse risollevare l'atmosfera – Un padre che non capisce il figlio adolescente... non si è mai sentito prima, affatto. È adorabile.

Incredibile ma vero, riuscì a fargli arricciare un angolo della bocca nel più piccolo dei sorrisi, mentre la luce in quegli occhi d'oro tornava a essere più calda, almeno finché guardava lei.

– Peccato che ci sia la sua vita in ballo – replicò, ma per fortuna con solo un velo di amarezza, prima di guardarla con rinnovata gentilezza – Grazie, Trudy. E ti chiedo scusa. Non è davvero colpa tua, quello che è successo.

– Un po' lo è – ammise lei, ma cercando di tenere un tono leggero – Ma d'ora in poi terremo tutti i nostri ragazzi al guinzaglio. Promesso.

Senza aspettare risposta, lo abbracciò di nuovo. Cielo, se non gli voleva un bene dell'anima. Era come un secondo padre, per lei – senza le complicazioni che Sesshomaru aveva... era ben fortunata, se ci pensava. E voleva bene anche a quella gelida testa calda di ragazzo, fin troppo, ed era felice di aver almeno avviato le cose verso la loro soluzione.

Solo poche ore prima, aveva pensato che sarebbe andata a letto con il mondo glitterato di rosa di fronte ai propri occhi, neanche fosse stata una tredicenne; beh, la realtà dei Giochi si era messa in mezzo, e quando si infilò sotto le coperte era semplicemente esausta e grata che Hyou le avesse dato la buonanotte con il solito affetto, anziché calciarla fuori dalla stanza. Alla fine non aveva menzionato le interviste né i problemi di Naraku, ma immaginava che per questo ci fosse la colazione.

Nondimeno, chiudendo gli occhi, ripensò a come aveva ballato con Sesshomaru, alla gioia che aveva provato per il suo dodici, ai momenti passati sul tetto _tenendogli la mano_ , al modo in cui lui la guardava. Si rese conto di avere all'improvviso una grandissima, sproporzionata voglia di andare a controllare come stava – e se Hyou avesse detto qualcosa di davvero, davvero cattivo? Sbuffò, e si rigirò nel letto.

“ _Stai solo cercando una scusa per vederlo. Ti manca. Il che è molto grave_ ”.

Il punto dove le sue dita le avevano toccato il fianco, quel pomeriggio, pizzicava ancora, e meno tentava di pensarci più quella mano si faceva ferma e sensuale, e – maledizione, no. Non era neppure un po' arrabbiata con lui per essersi comportato come un moccioso?

“ _Siamo onesti: ce lo si aspettava fin da quasi subito. Almeno un po'_ ”.

Sospirò.

La verità? Era sempre stata cosciente di ogni suo singolo difetto. Ma ormai il dannato ragazzo le piaceva, ed era già stata troppo brava come Mentore quella sera. Solo, doveva tenere duro un altro po'.

Perché Sesshomaru avrebbe vinto, si disse, come ormai faceva ogni sera quando il cuore cominciava a batterle un po' troppo forte per la paura. Lui e Hyou si sarebbero riappacificati, e Sesshomaru avrebbe fatto meglio a combattere con tutta la ferocia di una tigre per tornare da loro.

No, non sarebbe andata da lui. Ma si tenne il pensiero del suo viso ben stretto nel petto, pregando con il suo intero cuore che tutto – malgrado Visna, malgrado il 2, malgrado gli odi e i pericoli e la fame – tutto andasse bene, come lei tentava con ogni grammo della sua forza di farlo andare.

 

 

 

 

32° Hunger Games – Giorno /

 

– _Ventiquattro Tributi ancora in vita–_

 

1\. Sesshomaru Taisho – Abi Karasu

2\. Naraku Saimyosho – Kagura Boulear

3\. Hitoji Hojo – Kagome Higurashi

4\. Byakuya Mugen – Yura Locks

5\. Shippo Kitsune – Kanna Glassier

6\. Koga Fang – Kirara Neko

7\. Kohaku Scyth – Eri Asugi

8\. Jakotsu Redrop – Kikyo Miko

9\. Suikotsu Hyde – Rin Prime

10\. Inuyasha Kizu – Ayame Greenleaf

11\. Bankotsu Cross – Sango Hirai

12\. Miroku Ninto – Yuka Nono

 

_ E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore. _

 


	15. Incontrarsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo circa un mese e mezzo (metà dell'attesa dell'altra volta, bene ma non benissimo), ecco qui il nuovo capitolo. Purtroppo mi rendo conto del fatto che è quasi interamente character development, ma che ci posso fare, queste cose servono tanto alla sottoscritta, sia narrativamente che tecnicamente cwc ma prometto, giurin giurello, che nel prossimo si avanzerà già di più con la trama. E chissà che in quello dopo, o al massimo quello dopo ancora, 'sti benedetti Giochi non comincino... XD grazie per la pazienza a chi mi segue ancora! Un bacione, spero che il capitolo vi piaccia lo stesso ^^

Cotone.

I suoi pensieri erano tutti avvolti da uno spesso strato di stordimento, bianco e soffice. Era cominciato il giorno prima dopo pranzo, aveva fatto in modo che continuasse fino a quella mattina.

Non poteva chiudere la porta a chiave, ma non l'aveva mai aperta, né quando avevano bussato né quando l'avevano chiamata. Si era fatta una doccia gelida, rannicchiata sul pavimento, lasciando che i rivoli d'acqua le scorressero tra i capelli mescolandosi alle sue lacrime, congelandole; aveva tremato tanto che aveva pensato di morire – lì, in quell'istante, risparmiandosi fatica e angoscia; nuda, le labbra bluastre e gli occhi rossi di pianto, si sarebbe trattata comunque di una fine più dignitosa. Si era tirata su a fatica quando aveva pensato di non farcela più; si era tamponata il corpo con un asciugamano, gli occhi persi nel vuoto, senza prestare troppa attenzione ai capelli che, lunghissimi, gocciolavano sul pavimento e le infradiciavano la schiena, le gambe, i piedi, le spalle. Era stato così che si era buttata sul letto, tirandosi le ginocchia sul petto nudo, infradiciando le coperte, sentendosi ancora gelata fino nelle ossa. Aveva pianto un altro poco, fino a che non le erano mancate le forze di continuare a singhiozzare; a quel punto aveva solo fissato il vuoto, ascoltando il proprio respiro faticoso, sentendo ogni piccola stilla di ghiaccio sulla pelle, incurante dell'idea di vestirsi.

Era stato solo all'ora di cena che lo stomaco aveva iniziato a farle male per la fame, e per un momento aveva dubitato di riuscire anche solo a issarsi sui gomiti. Tutti i suoi muscoli erano addormentati per l'immobilità e per il freddo; i capelli erano ancora più bagnati che asciutti, malgrado il tempo che era trascorso, aveva mal di testa e temeva quasi di avere la febbre, confusa come si sentiva. Ma andava bene così.

Si era tirata su, si era messa le prime cose che le erano capitate sottomano, aveva ordinato del pane, del formaggio e del vino dal menù sulla parete e aveva mangiato e bevuto con aria assente, fissando l'ampia finestra che si spalancava su Capitol. L'impulso dell'odio si era spento, per il momento – non gliene fregava abbastanza nemmeno per quello. Era la fine, d'altronde, per quanto non le piacesse.

Aveva frugato in giro, e alla fine aveva trovato quello che cercava: un paio di cuffie, vecchio stile, nascoste in un cassetto e collegate a un lettore di vecchia musica. Aveva fatto una prova e aveva scoperto che tutto funzionava; scontato, nella capitale, ma sembravano pezzi di antiquariato rispetto a quello che si vedeva in giro, e inoltre non era sicura di quanto ai bastardi in carica andasse bene che i Tributi ascoltassero un po' di musica in santa pace. Beh, che ne fossero contenti o no, ecco cosa avrebbe fatto lei.

Di sicuro, il volume che aveva scelto era troppo alto per farle bene alle orecchie. Ma certi danni emergevano solo dopo anni, e a quanto pareva, lei doveva morire a breve... quindi 'fanculo. Si era seduta con la schiena rivolta alla notte nella città, aveva chiuso gli occhi, e aveva ascoltato senza sentire, o sentito senza ascoltare, la maglietta umida, la stanza vuota e fredda, le labbra screpolate, la mente che scivolava in un oblio delizioso ed esausto. Si era addormentata, senza udire altro oltre alla musica, malgrado il leggerissimo dolore che aveva iniziato a martellarle sui timpani al ritmo degli strumenti.

Ovviamente, non aveva fatto nulla per spegnere la musica, e si svegliò che ancora suonava. In quel momento l'istinto prevalse e la spense, infastidita, e sentì il suo intero corpo cigolare per essere stato costretto a dormire in una posizione così scomoda. Si era sistemata in modo da non accasciarsi sul pavimento alla prima occasione, e aveva funzionato a spese della sua schiena e del suo osso sacro. Si sentiva a pezzi – incredibile ma vero, i suoi vestiti erano ancora umidi, malgrado i capelli si fossero in qualche modo asciugati; quindi aveva ancora freddo, o piuttosto quella leggera sensazione poco confortevole di bagnato sulla pelle che non era vero freddo, ma in qualche modo era molto più spiacevole. Maledizione.

Abbandonò le cuffie per terra, ma le ci volle un certo lasso di tempo per decidersi ad alzarsi. La luce del giorno entrava dalla finestra contro la quale aveva dormito, ma non le sembrava abbastanza potente da essere anche solo vicina al mezzogiorno. Dovevano essere le nove, o giù di lì.

Sapeva di avere un aspetto terribile: si passò una mano tra i capelli e li sentì crespi, annodati e secchi. Scrollò le spalle, ben sapendo che il giorno successivo il suo stilista e il suo staff sarebbero riusciti a rimetterla a nuovo e a farla sembrare una principessa. Mai esistita una principessa più fottutamente inutile, per un principe così dispotico e stronzo. Comunque, non le interessava rendere loro il compito facile, anzi.

L'angoscia cominciò a stringersi attorno al suo cuore a quei pensieri, e la accolse con un ringhio – aveva preferito il cotone, il vuoto, soffrire fino a essere insensibile. Non aveva ragioni per impegnarsi più di così, fino a quando non sarebbe cominciata l'Arena – e comunque, che l'Arena andasse come cazzo voleva. Aveva un piano, ma era orrendamente fragile, molto più di quello che aveva pensato quando aveva accettato di ascoltare quei due strani psicopatici. Ed era tutto ciò che aveva, si disse con un sorriso sghembo e amaro, e un sussulto di risata le fece male al petto e si trasformò in un colpo di tosse.

La verità? Non pensava di farcela. Ma le faceva malissimo ammetterlo, le tremavano i polsi e le lacrime le tornavano agli angoli degli occhi e il suo stomaco si contorceva, e tutto il suo corpo sembrava rattrappirsi su se stesso e prendere fuoco e urlare. Voleva solo distruggere ogni singola cosa, magari a cominciare da se stessa.

Se l'avesse ucciso – se gli avesse strappato gli occhi per darli in pasto agli uccelli, se l'avesse sgozzato come il maiale che era, se si fosse immersa nel suo sangue e avesse iniziato a giocarci come una bambina in una piscina –, sarebbe andato tutto meglio davvero? Cosa cazzo avrebbero fatto i cari _Mentori_ a quel punto? E anche se avessero voluto aiutarla, un singolo, fottuto sponsor si sarebbe fatto avanti? Sarebbero bastati i soldi?

Non sapeva nemmeno il proprio punteggio. Non le fregava. La sera prima non ne era proprio valsa la pena di alzarsi e andare a respirare la stessa aria di Stronzo Padre e Stronzo Figlio, per scoprire cosa avevano pensato di lei gli Stronzi Strateghi. Peggio ancora, cosa avessero pensato di  _lui_ . Megere e porci, ecco cos'erano. Era praticamente una morta che camminava, per loro; non vedeva il perché di lasciarsi conciare come una reginetta del ballo di fine anno per il loro divertimento. Gliel'avrebbe lasciato fare per quieto vivere; ma non sarebbe stata zitta, quello no... oh, proprio non aveva bisogno di farsi preparare per quelle interviste. Voleva solo passare quel giorno da sola, a esistere, a sentirsi svanire.

Ingurgitò del caffè e un paio di biscotti e si sedette sul letto. Si accorse che stava tremando, ma non di freddo – delle lacrime le stavano bagnando le guance, e prima di rendersene conto si stava stringendo le ginocchia al petto di nuovo, soffocando un singhiozzo contro il tessuto dei pantaloni, e poi stringendo i denti con rabbia. Era difficile accettare quanto dolore la sua anima stesse patendo, che ormai non riuscisse più a sopportarlo. Era terrificante rendersi conto di cosa fosse davvero la paura.

Si stava esaurendo, e quella sessione privata le aveva dato il colpo di grazia. Magari aveva sbagliato tutto fin dall'inizio. Magari avrebbe dovuto fare la smorfiosetta gentile, conquistarsi quel briciolo di fiducia da parte di Sesshomaru e di suo padre necessario per poi pugnalarli alle spalle, metaforicamente e non. Ma non era mai stata un'attrice, e non era mai stata gentile, e comunque sarebbe stata un'impresa troppo difficile: il principe non sembrava in vena di cedere nemmeno alle moine dell'altro bastardo del Distretto 2, eppure si spogliavano con gli occhi ogni singola volta che si guardavano – era uno stronzo di prima categoria, quel maledetto egoista di ghiaccio figlio di papà, e dubitava che degli occhi dolci avrebbero funzionato con lui. A meno che non fossero le due tipe del pranzo di due giorni prima, a farglieli. Cosa diavolo era significata quella chiacchierata? Poi non li aveva più visti avvicinarsi. Ma ciò che uno vedeva non corrispondeva sempre alla verità, lei lo sapeva bene.

Comunque, era inutile. Chiunque fossero o non fossero i suoi alleati, Sesshomaru bastava da solo. Inutile non ammetterlo, anche se era abbastanza sicura di poterlo uccidere in un uno contro uno. Ma chissà quante carte avrebbero giocato a suo sfavore. Chissà cosa gli avrebbero procurato gli sponsor che lei non aveva – chissà che armi gli avrebbe messo in mano papà, anima buona e gentile che avrebbe fatto di tutto purché il caro figliolo uccidesse altri ventitré ragazzi e avesse successo nella sua missione assolutamente non sanguinaria. Bastardi.

La verità era che... no, meglio non pensarci. Stava malissimo, solo malissimo, e il tempo scorreva goccia a goccia quando lei voleva solo che si sbrigasse. Non ne poteva più, e non sapeva cosa fare, e non voleva piangere ancora. Ironico e stupido, il suo desiderio.

Sentì bussare alla porta, e non si voltò.

– Abi? – chiamò una voce di ragazzo – Sono Luke. Devi uscire. Ti prego.

Lei fece una smorfia e bisbigliò sottovoce “ _Ti prego_ ” in tono lagnoso, per prenderlo in giro tra sé e sé. Lo ignorò, stringendosi di più le gambe al petto, e fissando davanti a sé con insistenza.

– Abi, davvero. Dobbiamo prepararti. O esci da sola, o entro io.

Quelle parole catturarono la sua attenzione già molto di più – si girò di scatto, il volto irrigidito da rabbia e dubbio. Primo: perché ancora si prendevano la briga di fingere? Secondo: che quel bastardo  _provasse_ a entrare nella sua stanza. Lo avrebbe sbranato vivo. Il cuore le martellava così tanto nel petto da farle male alle costole ancora intirizzite.

– Abi, ultimo avviso.

La ragazza ringhiò, e scattò in piedi. Non aveva intenzione di aprire la porta, ma le si avvicinò, in modo da essere sicura che Luke la sentisse.

– Non osare entrare! Vattene!

Tremava da capo a piedi. Le stavano tornando le lacrime agli occhi. Non voleva vederlo, non voleva vedere  _nessuno_ di loro. Tutti la odiavano, tutti la consideravano già morta.

Faceva male, male, male, e non poteva permettersi di mostrarsi in tutta la propria debolezza.

– Abi, ti prego...

– Vattene!

Forse aveva esagerato, e la voce le si era incrinata troppo. Di sicuro le si bloccò in gola insieme al respiro, quando la porta si spalancò e Luke si infilò dentro senza darle la possibilità di reagire.

Era bello e fresco come una rosa, come al solito – ricci biondi tutti al proprio posto, vestiti puliti che gli stavano a pennello, volto rasato. Tutte cose che la facevano incazzare ancora di più, insieme al lampo d'orrore che attraversò i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo quando incrociarono i suoi.

– Abi...

Alla sua voce piena di pietà, lei singhiozzò, sentendo le lacrime scorrerle sulle guance e barcollando da quanto forte tremava, di rabbia e odio e paura e frustrazione. Non sopportava la sua compassione – la spezzava, che fingessero, che nessuno credesse in lei, che la trattassero come un'idiota.

– Vattene – sibilò, la voce rotta, abbassando lo sguardo e stringendo i pugni, pronta a scagliarsi contro di lui con tutta la propria forza; poi vide che le si era avvicinato, che tendeva le braccia verso di lei, e lo odiò come forse non aveva mai odiato neppure Sesshomaru, e gridò qualcosa che nemmeno lei comprese, accecata dal pianto. Provò a indietreggiare, ma lui era più veloce, non avendo tutti i sensi storditi dalla stanchezza, dalla fame e dalla disperazione.

La afferrò per le spalle, ma lei si rifiutò di guardarlo in viso. Cercò di afferrargli la maglietta per tirarla, per strapparla, per ferirlo, ma si ritrovò a urlare contro il suo petto, a singhiozzare attirandolo a sé. Quando le sue braccia si avvolsero attorno alla sua schiena, Abi si infuriò e pianse ancora di più, si dimenò e cercò di allontanarsi, ma le sue stesse mani si aggrappavano disperatamente a lui e Luke non la lasciava andare, più forte di quel suo corpo allo stremo e incurante dei suoi graffi e dei suoi morsi.

Stava perdendo il senno.

– _Non voglio morire!_

Strillò così forte che per un momento parve calare il silenzio più assoluto, e lei stessa di bloccò, respirando con affanno sulla maglietta di Luke, percependo il calore delle sue mani ferme contro la sua schiena. Un velo di ghiaccio si formò nell'aria, e il silenzio era rotto solo dal rombo dello scalpitio del suo cuore, che pareva volerle uscire dal petto.

In realtà, anche il cuore di Luke batteva forte. Ma cosa le interessava? Le lacrime ormai erano calde e dense, e non c'era modo di frenarle.

– Non voglio morire – sussurrò, la voce rotta dal pianto e dai sussulti del suo petto – Non me lo merito. È tutta colpa vostra. Ma io non voglio... non voglio.

Le braccia di Luke la avvolsero con più forza e fermezza. Abi capì che quell'abbraccio avrebbe dovuto confortarla, farla sentire meno sola, ma la realtà dei fatti era troppo schiacciante: anche quel ragazzo, che pure doveva sentirsi un poco in colpa, in fondo al cuore sapeva che lei sarebbe morta, o sarebbe dovuta morire, per permettere al figliol prodigo di tornare a casa. Se fosse sopravvissuta, sarebbe stata pura fortuna – magari Naraku avrebbe ucciso Sesshomaru al suo posto, e lei e i suoi alleati bastavano a sopraffare i Tributi del Distretto 2. Ma era così inutile illudersi...

E Abi voleva, voleva tornare a casa, riabbracciare la sua mamma, vecchia e stanca. Forse sarebbe morta anche lei, di crepacuore, a vederla uccisa in uno spettacolo per babbei. Aveva pochi affetti, ma sapeva che la vita doveva essere più lunga di così, più lunga di diciotto anni.

Aveva paura, aveva così tanta paura che se le fosse stato data una singola possibilità di fuggire per sempre l'avrebbe colta. Non voleva scendere in quell'Arena, ma ci era costretta, e allora avrebbe cercato di guadagnarsi la vittoria con tutta la ferocia che possedeva. Ma in quel momento tremava, tremava come una foglia, mentre Luke le accarezzava i capelli.

– Vattene – bisbigliò – Davvero, vattene. Non voglio essere preparata. Lasciami sola.

– D'accordo – rispose Luke, e Abi sentì la sua voce incrinarsi, ma non spezzarsi – Ma sappi che nessuno, qui, ti vuole morta.

– Balle – ringhiò lei, cercando di divincolarsi, ma Luke la strinse ancora.

– No, te lo giuro. Quello che si vuole e quello che si deve fare sono... sono due cose molto diverse.

– Siete solo dei sudici ipocriti.

Ne aveva davvero abbastanza: lo spinse via con tutta la propria forza e stavolta riuscì a liberarsi dal suo abbraccio. Abbassò il viso, perché lui non potesse guardarla per bene, ma riuscì a cogliere una breve immagine della sua espressione: i bei lineamenti contratti dal rimorso e deturpati da scie argentee di lacrime sulle sue guance, gli occhi azzurri liquidi e colmi di quello che sembrava dolore sincero. Per un attimo, si chiese se per caso dovesse credergli; ma si disse di lasciare perdere.

Gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò, fissando i grattacieli della città maledetta.

– È finita. Lo sappiamo entrambi.

– Abi...

– Va' via. Non mi interessa.

Incrociò le braccia sotto al seno, e rimase immobile per tutti i minuti che il ragazzo impiegò ad arrendersi, fino a quando non sentì i suoi passi e la porta della camera chiudersi dietro di lui.

Le lacrime ricominciarono a scorrerle sulla pelle, ma rimase ferma e in piedi per molto tempo.

Aveva paura, e stava morendo. Ma non si sarebbe lasciata fregare da quegli stronzi, fosse l'ultima cosa che faceva, e probabilmente lo sarebbe stata.

Fissò le cuffie sul pavimento, scrollò le spalle e se le rimise, sedendosi contro il muro. Posò la testa sulle ginocchia e pianse fra le note; sentiva di stare impazzendo, di non poter più sopportare tutta l'ingiustizia che le gravava sulle spalle.

Ma poteva solo pensare che, pur distruggendosi, avrebbe distrutto anche loro.

 

 

 

Si svegliò attorno alle dieci, secondo quanto diceva l'orologio sul comodino. Era terribilmente tardi, per ciò a cui lui era abituato; ma, considerata la sua orrenda notte, aveva solo senso. Aveva mal di testa anche mentre si alzava a sedere, gli bruciavano gli occhi e si sentiva le membra pesanti come piombo. Così non andava bene, pensò con una smorfia, ma si sforzò a scostare le scoperte e a scendere dal letto.

Non aveva idea di quanto a lungo durasse il buffet comune della colazione, ma se anche l'avesse saputo non gli sarebbe interessato: c'era un tavolino con un paio di sedie nella sua stanza, insieme al pannello per ordinare cibo. Non aveva bisogno di altro per nutrirsi, dopo essersi infilato un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta pulita.

Abbondò meno con le porzioni rispetto a quando faceva colazione nelle stanze comuni, non avendo l'occhio di suo padre a sorvegliarlo; ma si sforzò di andare oltre quei due primi bocconi dopo i quali il suo stomaco aveva iniziato a chiudersi e a lamentarsi.

Era immerso nel silenzio, e non era sicuro di trovarlo piacevole come al solito. Si sentiva nervoso, teso, stanco, e una patina di tristezza non voleva saperne di scollarsi dal suo cervello. Anche quando ebbe finito rimase seduto al tavolo, gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

D'accordo, bisognava fare il punto della situazione.

Il giorno successivo avrebbe avuto l'intervista. Il protocollo voleva che i suoi Mentori lo preparassero, ma l'idea gli riempiva la bocca di un sapore amaro. Gli sarebbe andato benissimo se Trudy si fosse presa carico di quel compito, previo che chiarissero un poco le cose tra di loro prima che cominciassero, ma non aveva la benché minima intenzione di uscire dalla sua camera per andarla a cercare – il rischio di incrociare suo padre era troppo alto. Pareva che l'unica alternativa fosse attendere con pazienza che lei si facesse avanti, e questo poteva succedere come no, e in qualsiasi momento; e nel frattempo, cosa fare? Starsene lì seduto a oziare?

I suoi nervi si ribellavano a una simile prospettiva. Inoltre, era sicuro che rimuginare sugli eventi della notte passata non gli avrebbe giovato affatto, per svariati motivi. Realizzò che a quell'ora, o giù di lì, il giorno dopo quello seguente sarebbero cominciati gli Hunger Games: sarebbe dovuto saltare giù da una piattaforma, combattere per la propria vita contro coloro che gli erano stati intorno per tutti quei giorni. Contro Naraku. E Abi. E Rin.

Come previsto, già allora i suoi pensieri stavano prendendo una pessima piega. Provò a riflettere sulla propria intervista, piuttosto: per cosa, esattamente, necessitava di preparazione? Non aveva problemi di portamento o di bella presenza sul palco, poco ma sicuro. Gli sarebbe bastato essere se stesso, dire poche parole, e il pubblico avrebbe sbavato ai suoi piedi per ottenere di più senza mai averlo. Ma avrebbe dovuto essere interamente sincero, o mentire in qualche occasione? Che occasione?

Fece una smorfia: le menzogne lo mettevano a disagio, la cosa sarebbe stata notata. A meno che non si mettesse in testa sin da quell'istante di essere spudoratamente falso, e iniziasse a forgiare una maschera di ghiaccio adatta all'occasione. D'altronde, in che direzione andare? Negare qualsiasi sentimentalismo, o sforzarsi a esagerare giusto un pizzico, esporre dei sentimenti al pubblico ingordo? Cosa avrebbe attirato gli sponsor? O meglio: doveva giocarsela per ingraziarsi gli Strateghi, il pubblico o i ricconi di Capitol? Tutte e tre le cose, o qualcuno aveva la priorità? Avrebbe dovuto capirlo da solo?

Sospirò. Qualche linea guida sarebbe stata opportuna, ma se doveva cavarsela da solo, l'avrebbe fatto. L'aveva sempre fatto. Magari era bene prepararsi qualcosa da dire su suo padre, sulla sua rivalità con Naraku e sulla propria strategia, che andasse bene per qualsiasi domanda gli fosse stata posta, o quasi. Delizioso: proprio gli argomenti a cui aveva meno voglia di pensare. Ma sapeva che le probabilità che non saltassero fuori erano molto basse.

Non sapeva neanche da dove cominciare – no, la verità era che non voleva cominciare. Naraku era una sorta di spettro, un miraggio, che vibrava di sangue e paura e seduzione nei luoghi più profondi della sua mente; non sembrava più nemmeno reale. Suo padre gli aveva fatto notare quanto futili fossero le loro schermaglie di fronte alla morte, e non poteva che trovarsi d'accordo; eccetto che il suo stomaco si contorceva su se stesso alla sola idea di rinunciare a vedere quel ragazzo come qualcosa di superiore, alla prospettiva che non ci fosse assolutamente null'altro sotto che paura e un disperato bisogno di prevalere. Quell'odio – gli sembrava di essersene nutrito senza accorgersene, ma ora il suo sapore stava svanendo sulla sua lingua, lasciandolo sfinito e confuso. Tutte le frasi più disgustose che Naraku gli aveva rivolto ora suonavano più come grida di aiuto; tutta la sua violenza e la sua arroganza, una facciata che aveva intuito da sempre, ma che non era mai sembrata così fragile. E d'altronde, cosa poteva cambiare, ormai? Era impossibile fidarsi l'uno dell'altro; in tutta onestà, Sesshomaru non era sicuro di poter passare più di dieci secondi insieme a Naraku in quell'Arena, anche dopo aver promesso un'alleanza, prima che l'istinto prevalesse e la sua spada o qualunque altra arma reclamassero sangue, quel sangue rosso come i suoi occhi. Avevano scritto il loro destino con un inchiostro scuro e denso, incancellabile, e ormai bisognava seguire il copione. Senza contare che era tutta colpa di quel bastardo se la situazione con suo padre era precipitata in quel modo.

Sospirò ancora, un dolore acuto che gli attraversava il petto. Il problema di Naraku era forse il più pericoloso, ma non era quello che faceva più male.

Rifletterci sopra lo lasciava semplicemente esausto. Non c'era nulla da pensare, nulla a cui rimediare; solo il ricordo di avere fallito, di essere ormai _solo una vergogna_ per lui, e che ormai ben poco poteva cambiare quel semplice ma innegabile fatto. Forse era così da sempre, e Sesshomaru era stato troppo cieco o troppo sicuro di sé per notarlo. Se solo quella notte non fosse mai accaduta... non sarebbe sceso nell'Arena come un incosciente, ma con delle certezze in più, ed era piuttosto sicuro che sarebbe stato meglio così. Se un guerriero era abbastanza intelligente da non lasciarsi fregare dall'inesperienza e dalla baldanza, il gioco era fatto. Ma se combatteva tremando, lasciandosi distrarre da una cosa inutile quanto la paura e confondere dai propri stessi desideri, non esisteva modo che la sua lama potesse colpire il bersaglio.

Tutta colpa di Naraku, e sua. Gli sembrava di avere ancora il suo odore, ovunque, perfino sotto la pelle; si era ricordato prima di colazione di mettersi le pomate sul viso, sulla caviglia e sullo stomaco, ma la sua guancia continuava a bruciare, colpita due volte in modi che il suo orgoglio non poteva accettare. Si ritrovò ad appoggiarvi le dita, a voler scavare nella carne e a togliersi di dosso quel prurito che sembrava volerlo fare impazzire; ma, appunto, ancora non aveva ceduto alla follia, e raccolse le mani in grembo, ancora seduto al tavolo, ancora fissando di fronte a sé. Si domandò se Naraku stesse esultando per averlo al tappeto, o... o se quel suo sguardo pieno di orrore fosse stato sincero. Se anziché fingere di tagliargli la gola con un coltello avesse desiderato per un momento solo gettare via qualsiasi arma, come lui era stato pronto a fare, e guardarsi negli occhi solo per un istante come due persone e non come due mostri pronti a uccidersi. Si domandò cosa avrebbe visto. Si rese conto di volerlo vedere, che la sua gola ardeva di sete a quell'idea, ma che era davvero troppo tardi, ormai. E quel bastardo aveva fatto la sua scelta, in fondo.

Erano nemici. _Zac! Sei morto, dolcezza_. Nulla di più.

Gli si strinsero lo stomaco e il cuore a quel ricordo. Si morse le labbra, e qualcuno bussò.

Fu colto alla sprovvista, dovette ammetterlo a se stesso. Si voltò verso la porta, aggrottando la fronte: dal tavolino la vedeva bene, ma era confuso, e non fece alcun altro movimento. Pensò all'ipotesi che fosse Trudy, l'unica persona che avrebbe voluto vedere davvero, e decise che doveva correre il rischio.

– Chi è? – chiese ad alta voce, guardando ancora con diffidenza la porta, senza essere sicuro di cosa aspettarsi. Aveva fatto bene a dubitare: la porta si aprì senza attendere un ulteriore invito, e la persona che entrò non era affatto Trudy.

Non appena realizzò che era suo padre quello che stava oltrepassando la soglia, Sesshomaru voltò la testa per guardare di fronte a sé. Fu più un riflesso che una decisione, ma gli andava bene così: la sola idea di fissarlo negli occhi lo repelleva. Non era sicuro se fosse una questione di codardia o sdegno, ma di sicuro si sentì stringere le labbra dalla rabbia, e sedette un poco più diritto sulla sedia, facendo finta di ignorare i passi che si avvicinavano nella sua direzione. Quando Taisho minacciò di entrare nel suo campo visivo, appoggiando le mani sull'altra sedia del tavolino, alla sua sinistra, Sesshomaru fissò con insistenza un punto verso il basso, sulla destra.

Poteva sentire il suo odore, e la sua presenza emanava un calore simile a puro, carismatico potere che riverberava nell'aria; la tentazione di guardarlo era forte tanto quella di una falena ad avvicinarsi al fuoco, ma Sesshomaru non aveva alcuna intenzione di finire bruciato.

– Buongiorno.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, la sua voce arrivò un po' roca e non netta e affilata abbastanza da fargli pensare che fosse ancora furioso come la sera prima. Era stanca, cauta, piuttosto morbida. Ma non lo guardò, neanche quando si schiarì la voce.

– Mi è... mi è dispiaciuto non vederti a colazione.

Sesshomaru aggrottò le sopracciglia ancora di più, una forte scarica di irritazione che lo percorreva in tutto il corpo. Davvero suo padre sperava di cavarsela così, con un “ _Avrei voluto vederti_ ”? Beh, Sesshomaru _non_ aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di vederlo. E soprattutto, perché mai, dopo quella maledetta notte, avrebbe dovuto?

Ignorò quel suo tono dimesso, ignorò la sua chiara volontà di provare a parlargli in modo normale, e prese un grosso sospiro, senza cercare di nascondere la gelida esasperazione che covava nel petto.

– Tutto qui? – sputò, e si rese conto che ormai gli interessava ben poco essere gentile e cauto con lui: si girò a fissarlo negli occhi, apertamente, vedendo la sua sorpresa e le sue occhiaie, e fregandosene, per proseguire con tutto il gelido disprezzo di cui era capace – Se non hai delle scuse da offrirmi, allora non ho motivo di parlarti. Vattene.

Resse il suo sguardo e vi lesse anche tutto quello che vi passò: stupore, fastidio, sdegno, turbamento, una ferrea volontà che ricacciava tutto indietro per irrigidire quei suoi bei lineamenti e fargli alzare il mento. Non era una sorpresa che suo padre riuscisse a fronteggiarlo, ma il ragazzo comunque non lo trovò piacevole.

– E tu, Sesshomaru? Tu hai delle scuse da offrirmi?

Le labbra di Sesshomaru si socchiusero prima che lui potesse mordere l'incredulità e sostituirla con l'indignazione che gli scosse il petto un istante dopo.

– Io? – sibilò, fissandolo con tutta la rabbia e il dolore che aveva in corpo – Io ne ho. Io so cosa ho sbagliato. Ma non avrai una parola, se non ammetterai i _tuoi_ sbagli per primo.

Era stufo, davvero stufo, che tutto gli fosse ritorto contro come se la colpa intera fosse sua. Era stanco di persone che vedevano solo il male in lui perché era facile fermarsi alla superficie, e non chiedersi qualcosa su se stessi. Era consapevole di tutti i propri difetti, uno per uno, e uno per uno sapeva anche giustificarli, perché certe persone erano davvero _brave_ a tirarglieli fuori. E quella era proprio una situazione emblematica: troppo facile cavarsela facendogli ammettere di essere stato un cattivo bambino, in modo che poi fosse giustificato il fatto di essere stato un cattivo padre. No, non sarebbe andata così. Mai più. Che gli costasse la vita o no.

Per un momento, l'espressione di Taisho fu così dura da essere indecifrabile. Di sicuro possedeva dell'orgoglio anche lui, e a nessuno dei due piaceva sentirsi ordinare cosa fare. Era forse anche giusto che un figlio non osasse tanto, ma ormai era diventato tutto... troppo. Non era stato lui ad abbandonare per sempre suo padre la sera prima – non era lui a dover ritornare. E alla fine, anche Taisho parve comprenderlo.

Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Staccò una mano dalla sedia per posarsela sul fianco, girandosi più apertamente verso di lui e sorreggendosi con un braccio solo. Quando aprì gli occhi, era incredibilmente serio, e anche severo. Ma almeno disse delle cose giuste.

– Mi rendo conto di quanto la mia reazione sia stata inappropriata. Mi dispiace di avere alzato le mani. Penso anche che la mia presenza qui, adesso, possa essere una prova sufficiente del fatto che le mie ultime parole non erano vere, mai lo sono state e mai lo saranno. Spero però che tu sia pronto ad ammettere che non mi hai facilitato il compito, né con quello che hai fatto sul tetto né con il tuo comportamento in seguito.

– Non avevo altri modi di comportarmi, di fronte al _tuo_ atteggiamento – rispose Sesshomaru, gelido – Se credi che scendendo quelle scale io fossi felice, ti sbagli di grosso. Se credi che non mi avesse già fatto male abbastanza quello che mi era successo con quel ragazzo, sei ancora di più in errore.

Fu il turno di suo padre di aggrottare la fronte, anche se solo un poco, scrutandolo negli occhi; ma Sesshomaru non lasciò trasparire più di quanto non avessero già fatto le sue parole. Non aveva certo voglia di discutere di Naraku con lui, non in quel momento. Il discorso era già abbastanza difficile. Alla fine, Taisho arricciò un poco un labbro in una smorfia, rinunciando a indagare ma non alla discussione.

– Pensavi che ti avrei consolato e ti avrei detto che andava tutto bene? – chiese, con amara ironia.

– No. Non pensavo però che non mi avresti neppure ascoltato.

Sesshomaru lasciò cadere quelle parole pesanti come macigni e non ne osservò nemmeno gli effetti, abbassando lo sguardo, il volto di pietra e il cuore giusto un poco più agitato di quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Se suo padre non si fosse sentito in colpa a riguardo, allora per lui la questione era chiusa: non si sarebbe preso il disturbo di perdonarlo – non dopo che era stato implicato che esistesse anche la possibilità che lui fosse un _completo idiota_ incapace di prevedere almeno qualche conseguenza dei propri gesti. Solo, non avrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi una rabbia così cieca, e così crudele.

– Sesshomaru... mi dispiace, d'accordo? – arrivò la voce di Taisho, stanca e provata. Non gli parvero delle scuse abbastanza accorate, anzi, ma almeno si concesse di sentire il resto – Penso che abbiamo bisogno entrambi di riflettere un poco. Ma questo non cambia il fatto che oggi sia di fatto l'ultimo giorno in cui possiamo spendere un poco di tempo insieme prima dei Giochi, e non vorrei rinunciarvi. Hai intenzione di venire a pranzo?

Sesshomaru rifletté per un momento, realizzò la risposta e scosse la testa senza esitare. Non voleva fare i capricci, ma stava molto meglio lì. Non era sicuro di volere vedere gli stilisti e Ginger, e scoprire cosa pensassero di lui Veronica e Luke. Per fortuna, Taisho non insistette.

– D'accordo. Ma mi piacerebbe se alle tre venisse nel salottino di ieri pomeriggio. Devo prepararti per la tua intervista. E...

Sesshomaru quasi cedette alla tentazione di guardarlo, nell'attendere che proseguisse. Strinse le mani a pugno sul suo grembo per punirsi di quello piccolo scatto che la sua testa aveva fatto quasi a volersi alzare. Ma continuò ad ascoltare.

– E voglio passare del tempo con te. Davvero. E devi uscire di qui, per il tuo bene. So che sai di essere la ragione per cui riesco ad alzarmi il mattino, e solo il fatto che tu esista è il più grande motivo di orgoglio per me. Immagino che... che sia per questo che non sopporto vederti mentre ti metti in pericolo da solo.

Sesshomaru strinse le labbra. Per un momento, solo per un momento, volle confessargli quanto in profondità la paura si fosse ormai conficcata nel suo animo – che alla fine, forse, un poco cominciava a capirlo, a capire i Giochi e la loro angoscia. Ma non lo fece.

Doveva ammettere che su una cosa suo padre aveva senza dubbio ragione: aveva bisogno di riflettere, di accettare il fatto che Hyou Taisho fosse ancora al suo fianco e desiderasse esserlo. Era un grosso cambiamento, rispetto alle intenzioni manifestate la sera prima, e aveva bisogno di tempo per abituarvisi e per adattare il proprio modo di pensare e porsi a qualcosa del genere. Il suo orgoglio non gli permetteva di sciogliersi in un sorriso e dimenticare tutto in un istante.

Si decise ad alzare lo sguardo e ad annuire. Lo fissò quel tanto che bastava per imprimersi nel cervello lo sguardo di quegli occhi identici ai suoi – triste, deciso, sofferente e determinato tutto insieme –, poi tornò a osservare senza vero interesse la tovaglietta del tavolo. Lo sentì prendere un respiro profondo, e alla fine la sua mano si staccò dallo schienale della sedia.

– Va bene. A dopo.

Rispose con un piccolo cenno della testa, ma c'erano già dei passi che si stavano allontanando, e presto udì la porta chiudersi.

Solo in quell'istante si rese conto del fatto che il petto gli faceva male, e che avrebbe voluto che suo padre rimanesse lì qualche minuto di più – che la sua mancanza gli toglieva ossigeno, forza ed energie. C'era ancora il suo odore nell'aria, e a Sesshomaru piaceva moltissimo; si ritrovò a fissare il punto in cui suo padre era rimasto in piedi fino a pochi momenti prima e si rese conto di avere i lineamenti contratti dal dolore.

Perché doveva essere così difficile?

Sospirò, andò in bagno a sciacquarsi il viso, tornò a sedersi dove era prima. Era chiaro, ormai, che almeno un'altra possibilità doveva per forza concederla a suo padre; era perfino più lampante che ne avesse bisogno, che lo volesse, e che si sarebbe sentito meglio una volta che avesse saputo che tra loro le cose erano tornate a distendersi. Non erano mai state davvero a posto, e questo lo sapeva, ma almeno meglio di così... avrebbe dovuto farsi forza, e presentarsi con un atteggiamento meno chiuso e un poco più disposto al dialogo, all'affetto, alla comprensione reciproca. Il suo umore non era stato affatto quello giusto, in quel momento, ma aveva qualche ora per rilassarsi ed evitare che anche l'incontro del pomeriggio fosse sprecato. Era una sfida alla sua altezza. O meglio, doveva esserlo.

Prima di quanto si aspettasse, qualcuno tornò a bussare alla porta – non aveva atteso proprio nessuno, in realtà; si girò, un po' perplesso, ma disse “Avanti”, domandandosi se per caso suo padre non avesse qualcosa di molto importante da dirgli che non poteva aspettare.

Sbagliò di nuovo: stavolta era davvero Trudy.

Portava la sua tenuta più classica e comoda: pantaloni grigi della tuta, canottiera nera. Gli parve che si fosse truccata di scuro gli occhi, e in mano aveva quello che sembrava un mazzo di carte. E gli stava sorridendo già prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

– Ehilà, dormiglione. Partitella?

Agitò il mazzo di carte con aria eloquente, e senza altri preamboli andò a sedersi sul letto, a gambe incrociate. Sesshomaru la guardò sistemarsi e impiegò parecchi secondi a rendersi conto di essere rimasto immobile dalla sorpresa, le labbra appena socchiuse. Si affrettò ad alzarsi e a raggiungere il letto a propria volta, non senza pensare, però, che quell'atteggiamento di Trudy era giusto un tantino forzato. Quando lui si fu seduto, di fronte a lei ma imitando la sua posizione a gambe incrociate, la ragazza stava tenendo lo sguardo basso, in apparenza molto concentrata sul mescolare le carte per un gioco che nemmeno gli aveva ancora detto. Non che il suo sorriso fosse sembrato poco sincero, ma un arrivo fulmineo e un'aria disinvolta non potevano seppellire per sempre il velo di tensione che cominciò a pesare sulle loro teste mentre il silenzio si allargava.

Sesshomaru aggrottò la fronte, un nuovo peso nel petto. Attese un momento, ma lei non alzava lo sguardo e proseguiva imperterrita a mescolare.

Situazioni del genere non erano il suo forte; ma se sapeva che suo padre aveva avuto torto, era anche ben certo che la sua Mentore più giovane meritasse un trattamento del tutto diverso.

– Trudy?

Ebbe la strana impressione di non averla mai chiamata per nome così direttamente, perché quella piccola parola rotolò con una strana sensazione sulla sua lingua e gli suonò nuova pronunciata dalla sua voce; anche lei dovette notarlo, forse, perché il modo in cui alla fine i loro occhi si incrociarono rivelò la sua lieve sorpresa. E un poco di rossore sulle guance, ma nulla di più.

– Sì, Junior?

Prese un respiro profondo, prima di cominciare. Ma una volta tirata fuori la prima parola, proseguì senza più una singola esitazione, fissandola dritta in viso, con voce calma, ma non fredda.

– Mi dispiace per ieri sera. Ti ringrazio del tuo aiuto. Non avrei mai dovuto-

Non era stata affatto sua intenzione interrompersi, ma cos'altro poteva fare, ora che lei si era avvicinata e gli premeva un paio di dita della mano destra sulle labbra?

Si sentì un poco offeso. Ma passò in fretta, una mera nuvola di fronte al bagliore solare di quel sorriso e di quegli occhi che rilucevano tra le ciglia scure.

– Non una parola di più, Junior. Grazie, lo apprezzo molto. Ma ho sentito quello che volevo sentire, e ora voglio che tu non ci pensi più, d'accordo?

Rimase a fissarla, incapace di reagire di fronte a un atteggiamento così amichevole e gentile, respirando senza volerlo l'odore di lei dalle dita ancora posate sulla sua bocca – era un buon profumo, di pulito, forse di cannella. Lei ridacchiò, forse divertita dal fatto di averlo pietrificato, e abbassò la mano; non si ritrasse, però.

Era facile dire e dirsi “Non pensarci più”, molto più difficile mettere in pratica il concetto. Si ritrovò sentirsi più abbattuto di prima, anche se la sua espressione rimase impassibile. Ma forse Trudy era un po' troppo vicina per non notare l'ombra nei suoi occhi.

– Junior? Cosa c'è?

Era stata un po' canzonatoria, ma dolce. Vedeva l'impertinenza scintillare sotto le sue ciglia, ma era anche sicuro che non ci fosse nessun tipo di cattiveria in lei. Allora aggrottò un poco la fronte, e si impegnò a sembrare più serio – apprezzava i suoi sforzi, ma doveva farle capire cos'era importante per lui.

– Non mi sembra di averti spiegato abbastanza. Né che una sola scusa sia sufficiente.

– Oh, andiamo. È davvero inutile rimuginarci sopra – fece lei, alzando le spalle, ma parve anche capire che lui teneva ad affrontare l'argomento, e quindi lo fece, a modo proprio – Non so se... se Hyou te l'ha detto, ma ho in qualche modo sistemato col 2 ieri sera. Nessuno vi ha scoperti, e nessuno lo farà, ok? Quindi nessuna conseguenza. Ti fa sentire meglio?

Sesshomaru si rese conto che, in tutto quel suo turbinio di intime emozioni, non aveva dedicato molti pensieri alla situazione generale. Forse era perché, se qualcosa di grave fosse successo davvero, suo padre non si sarebbe mai comportato in quel modo quella mattina, ma gli avrebbe fatto assaggiare un altro po' di inferno. E si era fidato del fatto che Trudy avrebbe sistemato tutte le tracce che potevano aver lasciato sul tetto. In realtà, dal momento che non erano stati colti sul fatto, si era quasi assicurato da solo che il peggio fosse passato, e che le più terribili conseguenze fossero quelle nel suo animo. Ma avere la conferma di quell'informazione fu in effetti piacevole, e un peso della cui esistenza non si era mai accorto si sollevò dal suo petto. Un poco della tensione nelle sue spalle si sciolse, e lui annuì, fissandola con quella che sperava essere una luce di gratitudine negli occhi abbastanza evidente. La fece arrossire, quindi forse era bastato davvero.

– Poi, sono sicura che tu e tuo padre vi chiarirete ancora meglio oggi pomeriggio – continuò lei, anche se perdendosi per un attimo a giocherellare con le carte, evitando di guardarlo in faccia – E ne sono davvero contenta. Quindi, rifletterci ancora sopra ti farà solo stare peggio. Fai un bel respiro e lascia perdere. Siamo ancora tutti qui per te.

Quando alzò gli occhi, Sesshomaru aveva ancora il cuore pesante – per il bisogno di ringraziarla giusto un poco di più, per i segreti che non poteva rivelarle, per il timore che le cose con suo padre ormai non si sarebbero mai più sistemate, poco importava quanto tentassero. Ma Trudy reagì al suo volto cupo con un sorriso gentile.

– Oh, vieni qui.

Gli gettò le braccia al collo, gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla sinistra e si strinse forte a lui. Sesshomaru sgranò gli occhi, per nulla abituato a simili esternazioni di affetto così all'improvviso e così gratuite, ma non penso neppure per un istante di respingerla – sentì odore di shampoo tra i suoi capelli, e quando le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena si rese conto che la sue lunghe dita riuscivano a coprirne una buona parte, perché lei era così piccola e snella. Ma le passò anche l'altro braccio attorno alle spalle, senza riflettere, in un gesto meccanico, e sentì il petto di lei sussultare in un accenno di risata. Per un attimo si rese conto di essere a contatto con la sua pelle, di sentire le piccole coppe del reggiseno premere contro di lui, ma lei gli accarezzò i capelli e si accoccolò meglio contro di lui, distraendolo da pensieri decisamente pericolosi.

Trudy girò la testa, stavolta posandogli la guancia sulla spalla; a dire il vero, quando si sistemò di traverso, con le ginocchia sollevate e appoggiate sul suo stomaco, tenendogli le braccia allacciate dietro al collo, si ritrovò con il viso premuto al livello del suo cuore, ma andava bene così.

– Se per caso hai qualcosa da raccontarmi o vuoi sfogarti, sono qui. E se vuoi giocare a carte lo facciamo – aggiunse la ragazza, indicando con un gesto vago il povero mazzo rimasto sparpagliato sulle coperte – Ma se vuoi vegetiamo così. È un bel piano.

Per un momento, Sesshomaru provò la tentazione di sollevare un angolo della bocca, all'uso di quella parola, “vegetare”. Trudy era davvero strana. Ma un velo d'angoscia gli calò di nuovo sullo stomaco e sulla gabbia toracica, alla sola idea di parlare di Naraku, di quello che era successo, di _Sei morto, dolcezza_...

Trudy avvicinò una mano al suo cuore, e vedendo la sua espressione perplessa si rese conto che il suo battito aveva accelerato in maniera precipitosa. Lei alzò gli occhi, incrociando i suoi, una domanda ben chiara su tutti i suoi lineamenti – che erano così vicini, comunque. Avrebbe potuto contarle le lentiggini una a una; ne aveva un paio anche sopra il labbro, oltre che sul naso, e la curva di quelle labbra rosee era davvero delicata.

Prese un altro respiro profondo. Non avrebbe lasciato che il mero ricordo di Naraku rovinasse anche quel momento.

– È tutto a posto – le mentì a voce bassa, ma non fu troppo difficile, perché era una cosa che lui voleva credere davvero – Vegetiamo pure.

La fece ridere, forte, e quel suono gli diede del vero sollievo. Realizzò che era davvero impossibile che lei fosse arrabbiata con lui; certo, avrebbe potuto capirlo anche prima, ma quella conferma fugò ogni dubbio. La strinse più forte e lei lo assecondò, premendo la punta del naso contro il suo collo per essergli ancora più vicina, e lui la guardò chiudere gli occhi. Non riusciva a vederle la bocca, ma era sicuro che sorridesse. I corti ciuffi neri dei suoi capelli gli solleticavano la pelle, ma non era spiacevole.

Fissò la parete di fronte a sé, senza smettere di abbracciarla, godendosi un poco del suo calore e di quella tranquillità. Era tutto bianco, immacolato, rassicurante, giusto perché i ragazzini fossero a loro agio prima di essere buttati una terribile Arena. Ma proprio non voleva pensare al sangue in quel momento. Voleva solo sentire Trudy respirare, sgombrare davvero la mente, e semmai riflettere solo su suo padre che lo attendeva di lì a poche ore.

Restarono così parecchio, a dire il vero, spostandosi solo di tanto in tanto in qualche posizione più comoda se si indolenzivano. Era difficile seguire un ragionamento, quando il più piccolo dettaglio pareva distrarlo: la consistenza della canottiera sotto le sue dita, una ciocca di capelli sulle sue labbra, una carezza di lei, volontaria o no, sulla sua nuca. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che durasse anche di più, e quel pensiero un poco lo turbò – avrebbe dovuto essere impaziente di combattere, ma in quel momento non riusciva a trovare quel briciolo di adrenalina ed emozione che si era aspettato di provare a ogni minuto in cui i Giochi si avvicinavano. Forse gli erano successe troppe cose. C'era ancora tempo per entrare nella giusta mentalità.

Alla fine Trudy prese un gran sospiro.

– Certo che hai davvero un profumo meraviglioso – sussurrò, con aria un po' assonnata, premendo il viso un poco di più contro il suo petto. Sesshomaru sapeva che avrebbe potuto ricambiare il complimento, visto che anche a lui il suo odore piaceva, ma non gli pareva di trovare le parole giuste per dirlo, e si sentiva fin troppo orgoglioso, in realtà; per fortuna fu lei a salvarlo da quella situazione, quasi facendo salto tra le sue braccia, rossa come un papavero, e molto agitata tutto d'un tratto – Cioè, in modo molto... poco inquietante, sai!

Lo divertì molto, al punto che fu davvero vicina a strappargli un sorriso. Senza rifletterci, per calmarla le mise una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandola appena col pollice.

– Non preoccuparti – le disse senza esitare, calmo, ma forse fissarla così negli occhi fu un errore, perché riuscì a sentire la sua pelle letteralmente avvampargli sotto le dita. Sembrava così imbarazzata all'improvviso che quasi sgusciò via dall'abbraccio in meno di un istante; riuscì a calmarsi un poco solo dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino.

– O-ok... immaginavo, devo andare – disse con un sospiro, e Sesshomaru la osservò con attenzione, per capire se stava di fatto scappando da lui o se era sincera; dal modo in cui lei lo fissò, riprendendo controllo di se stessa, capì che non stava mentendo – Ho promesso a Luke di aiutarlo con un... problema. Scusa, Junior. Mangerai qui?

Lui annuì. Si sentiva meglio, dopo essersi rilassato con lei, ma ormai era più opportuno godersi un altro po' di solitudine in attesa dell'incontro con suo padre.

– Va bene – annuì lei, con un nuovo sorriso gentile – Fai il bravo con Hyou, mi raccomando. Pensi che questa abbraccio-terapia potrebbe funzionare con voi?

Sesshomaru le scoccò un'occhiata di traverso, ma si rese conto che non era seccato come era dovuto. Almeno un pochino, l'affermazione l'aveva divertito, e lei lo capì.

– Scusa, scusa – ridacchiò, e poi gli prese una mano con la propria – Andrà tutto bene lo stesso.

Sesshomaru fissò le loro dita intrecciarsi, e il cuore sembrò volergli balzare in gola per motivi diversi dal solito. Tornò serio e con la stessa espressione la guardò negli occhi. Il sorriso di Trudy diventò un poco più esitante, ma lui lo trovò più dolce così. Si rese conto che avrebbe potuto sollevarle il viso in qualsiasi momento in cui erano rimasti abbracciati, e sarebbe stato molto più facile di colmare la distanza che c'era tra loro adesso. Ma era tutto sommato grato di starsene pentendo: sarebbe stato un guaio, e lo sapevano entrambi. Inutile negare che la situazione fosse già abbastanza complicata così com'era. Parte di lui odiava non essere diretto e fare semplicemente ciò che sembrava giusto, ma l'altra era più ferrea e logica, e sapeva che anche se tutto il non detto tra loro era ovvio, renderlo ufficiale rimaneva un errore. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo dopo, pensò. Ci sarebbe stato... doveva esserci.

Abbassarono lo sguardo nello stesso momento, e Trudy ritirò la propria mano con delicatezza.

– Buona fortuna. Ma stasera a cena voglio vederti! – lo ammonì, allegra, alzandosi dal letto. Lui annuì appena, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre si sistemava i vestiti e poi gli rivolgeva un ultimo sorrisetto. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla, ma rimase in silenzio, e alla fine lei si allontanò e scomparve dietro la porta.

Si era dimenticata il mazzo di carte, notò Sesshomaru l'istante successivo, ma non se ne preoccupò: le raccolse, le mise in ordine, e si alzò per appoggiarle sul tavolo. Fra poco sarebbe stata comunque ora di mangiare qualcosa per pranzo. Anche se dubitava che l'odore di lei sarebbe scomparso tanto in fretta dalle sue narici.

 

Le tre meno dieci arrivarono trovandolo ancora incerto su come comportarsi, ancora diviso tra il sollievo che le cose con Trudy fossero andate bene e la preoccupazione per il colloquio che stava per avere. Ma era più calmo di quella mattina, sentiva di avere più controllo su se stesso; inoltre, il fatto di sapere che stava per incontrare Taisho, e che lui non gli sarebbe piombato addosso all'improvviso come era già successo, rendeva le cose più semplici. Trudy gli aveva detto che almeno dal punto di vista tecnico e pratico era stato tutto risolto; ora bisognava solo evitare di essere troppo pungenti, di lasciare un poco di spazio al genitore per farsi perdonare. Poteva farcela. Anche perché non voleva passare un'altra notte come la precedente, non con i Giochi alle porte; né voleva salutarlo, due mattine dopo, con un gusto ancora amaro in bocca.

Non si cambiò, ma si assicurò di non avere un aspetto trasandato; dovette ammettere a se stesso che fissarsi nello specchio senza vedere lividi o guance gonfie era quello che ci voleva. Non rimaneva alcuna traccia dello scontro con Naraku – poteva camminare tranquillamente, o così gli pareva, per quel poco che si era mosso. Restavano solo cicatrici ancora sanguinanti, ma sottopelle, e finché suo padre non vedeva quelle almeno lo strappo tra di loro avrebbe potuto essere ricucito. Con dei punti scomodi, forse, ma almeno avrebbe smesso di allargarsi.

Mancavano pochi minuti alle tre quando uscì e si diresse verso il salottino; per fortuna non incontrò nessuno sul tragitto. Trovò suo padre seduto sul divanetto bianco che aveva scelto anche il giorno precedente, quando si erano sistemati lì dopo che lui era tornato dalla sessione privata. Quanto dannato tempo sembrava passato. L'uomo alzò lo sguardo non appena lo sentì avvicinarsi: si bloccarono entrambi per un momento, studiandosi. Sesshomaru si era già imposto di essere impassibile per quanto più tempo riusciva, e cominciò da quel momento; ma vide la serietà in quegli occhi, mista a un poco di sollievo, forse perché Taisho aveva temuto che lui non si sarebbe presentato. Solo a partire dal secondo istante che condivisero la tensione cominciò a crescere, ma l'uomo abbassò lo sguardo, schiarendosi la voce.

– Ciao. Vieni, siediti qui – disse, calmo, accennandogli all'altro posto sul divano, al suo fianco. Sesshomaru avrebbe di gran lunga preferito una delle poltroncine lì di fronte, e gli venne voglia di stringere le labbra; ma decise di non lasciarsi scalfire da quel dettaglio, e di non cominciare subito a discutere, quindi con passi lenti ma senza esitazione si sedette dove gli era stato ordinato, alla sinistra di suo padre. Per parlargli, doveva voltarsi un poco, e lo stesso valeva per l'altro; si accorse che quel modo di avere conversazione era di sicuro un pizzico più intimo di un banale faccia a faccia, per la vicinanza, e per la costrizione a cercarsi in continuazione. Non era sicuro che la cosa gli piacesse.

Rimasero per qualche breve momento in silenzio. Poi suo padre prese un respiro più profondo degli altri, e cominciò a parlare.

– Ti va se iniziamo subito dai dettagli pratici? Vorrei assicurarmi che tu seguissi alcune linee.

Aveva parlato in tono pacato, quasi distaccato, senza guardarlo negli occhi, le mani intrecciate di fronte a sé. Ma Sesshomaru annuì. Era un buon inizio, nonché, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno.

– Ok – ribadì a quel punto suo padre, raddrizzandosi un po' e alzando anche il volume della voce. Lo fissò con più decisione, senza lasciare trapelare molto oltre al proprio lato più pratico e professionale – La cosa più importante... durante la tua sessione privata abbiamo puntato tutto sul farti apparire simile a me di fronte agli Strateghi e in parte agli altri Tributi. Quindi, è fondamentale che, soprattutto per queste due categorie di persone, tu riesca a staccarti da me il più possibile.

Sesshomaru sgranò appena gli occhi. In un momento che aveva come obiettivo finale quello di farli riavvicinare, l'ultimo consiglio che si sarebbe aspettato era quello. Ma Taisho non si scompose, e iniziò a spiegare.

– Andava bene impressionare le persone con il fatto di essere un discendente famoso, ma non può essere quello il tuo punto di forza. Devi dimostrare di non essere me, ma una persona che vale per se stessa. Stai molto attento... soprattutto all'inizio, prevedo un bombardamento di domande che mi riguardano. Rispondi pure a qualcuna, ma se vedi che l'intervista rischia di diventare un'indagine su di me e non su di te, cerca di sviare e di costringerli a concentrarsi su _questa_ edizione dei Giochi, e sul fatto che sarai tu a combattere. Capito?

Sesshomaru annuì subito. Certo, era un ragionamento che aveva senso. Magari anche se suo padre non glielo avesse anticipato avrebbe finito per fare la stessa cosa, ma con una buona dose di irritazione e stizza in più; prevederlo gli permetteva di comportarsi con più cautela e magari più educazione, evitando reazioni troppo impulsive che avrebbero un po' ammaccato la splendida immagine che aveva sempre offerto di se stesso al pubblico. Rimaneva sorpreso dalla freddezza con cui Taisho gli ordinava di allontanarsi da lui, ma era per il meglio.

In verità, al suo assenso qualcosa dei lineamenti del padre cominciò ad ammorbidirsi – si stava rilassando, pur rimanendo serio e concentrato.

– Perfetto. Sappi che in generale le domande concentrate sulla tua personalità, sulla tua strategia e sui tuoi pensieri sono un segno che l'intervista sta andando bene, e che sei interessante. Hai tre minuti, devono essere per la maggior parte tuoi. Quindi, se esagerano anche a chiederti dell'altro Tributo... stessa cosa di prima.

Sesshomaru sentì il cuore appesantirsi, ma annuì ancora una volta. Sperava che suo padre non volesse aggiungere altro su Naraku. Ma era necessario, pareva.

– Trudy mi ha detto che sai che le cose dovrebbero essere state sistemate – continuò suo padre, di nuovo piano, di nuovo più distante, ma senza scomporsi – È proprio così. Quindi... se ti pare che l'intervistatore stia insinuando qualcosa di pericoloso, la risposta alla domanda nel tuo cervello sarà: sì, stai immaginando tutto. Non sanno niente. Non andare nel panico, non sospettare. Fai come se non fosse mai successo nulla.

Se non altro, si era allenato a riguardo, pensò Sesshomaru con una punta di amarezza. Taisho gli lanciò una breve occhiata, e si studiarono di nuovo – ogni linea un poco più dura, ogni sfumatura nel colore dorato di due paia di occhi identici, ogni movimento millimetrico delle labbra. Ma Sesshomaru non lasciò emergere nulla, quindi suo padre finì per guardare di nuovo di fronte a sé.

– Se essere sincero o mentire, quello sta a te – disse, in tono incolore – Non è possibile prevedere le domande, ma ho abbastanza fiducia che saprai gestirtele. Cerca di parlare un pochino di più del tuo solito... non troppo, ma un poco. Credo che te lo chiederanno, se ti sei offerto volontario pensando a me... fai quello che preferisci. Sia un sì che un no non cambieranno le cose per me.

Sesshomaru percepì tutto il dolore che si nascondeva dietro a quella rinuncia e a quella stanchezza. E non gli credette: ogni cosa che avrebbe detto alla fine avrebbe avuto un peso. Non era così facile ignorare le parole, a meno che non fossero così false da essere palesi menzogne. Ma quello era lo stile di Naraku, forse, non il suo; non era sicuro di poter essere sincero nemmeno con se stesso, riguardo a certi argomenti, quindi avrebbe seguito solo un'ispirazione momentanea. Anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto dare un ritratto veritiero di sé: era la sua unica buona occasione per farlo, se non si contava l'apparire come un fiero guerriero nell'Arena.

Non si accorse di aver passato un poco di tempo a riflettere, e tornò alla realtà solo quando suo padre sospirò ancora, scuotendo la testa come a scacciare un pensiero.

– È tutto ciò che mi sono preparato, in realtà – ammise, in un tono un po' più rilassato, anche se ancora senza guardarlo – Non hai bisogno di lezioni di portamento, di dizione, o sul modo di presentarti. Se hai domande, sono qui. Anche... sui Giochi in generale, si intende. Non avremo più molto tempo per istruirti, poi.

Sesshomaru si rese conto che aveva ragione. Pensò allora a ciò di cui più avesse bisogno: un momento molto delicato era il massacro iniziale alla Cornucopia, ma sapeva che i consigli di suo padre sarebbero stati improntati alla prudenza e alla cautela, mentre lui era ben deciso a gettarsi nella mischia a capofitto. Sì, riconosceva i rischi di una simile mossa, ma se non fosse stato in grado lui si farsi strada nel fuoco della battaglia, chi altri avrebbe potuto? Qualcuno sarebbe stato così sciocco da affrontarlo? Se c'erano armi preziose, o grosse riserve di cibo, se le sarebbe procurate lì, e gli sponsor avrebbero potuto dedicarsi ad altro. Quindi, accantonò l'argomento, anche dopo aver pensato che magari Naraku si sarebbe comportato allo stesso modo... non cambiava nulla. Piuttosto, aveva da tempo un dubbio.

– Se... se incontro una fonte d'acqua, ma non ho nulla per disinfettarla, devo correre il rischio e berla, o no?

Suo padre corrugò un poco la fronte, ma rispose quasi subito.

– Se sarai così disidratato dall'essere sull'orlo di morire di sete, fidati, berrai. Se invece sarai più fortunato... spero di riuscire a procurarsi del bicarbonato. E se nemmeno quello dovesse esserci, cerca comunque di fare tesoro dell'acqua e bevila, il peggio che ti può capitare sono dolori di stomaco. A meno che l'Arena non sia un deserto... a quel punto gli Strateghi si divertirebbero ad avvelenare l'acqua, giusto per far crollare i Tributi senza pietà e dare un po' di batticuore agli astanti. Ma se l'Arena sarà un bosco, o qualsiasi altra cosa, e la sete non sarà un elemento fondamentale, preferiranno che i ragazzi muoiano in altro modo. Ragionano così.

Era una barbarie, pensò Sesshomaru, ma si trattenne dal dirlo ad alta voce: sapeva che avrebbe solo ricevuto un'occhiataccia, e qualcosa come “ _Te lo ripeto da anni_ ”. Ma lui credeva nel lato più onorevole dei Giochi, il combattimento corpo a corpo, e che quelle trappole lo disgustassero non andava contro i suoi ideali, né in generale né riguardo se stesso. Comunque, aveva avuto le informazioni che voleva, e si disse che le avrebbe tenute in mente con cura.

– Spero che tu sappia qualcosa di caccia e pesca – aggiunse invece suo padre, voltandosi a guardarlo, severo – Potrebbero salvarti la vita. Ah, bevi il sangue degli animali, è pur sempre una forma d'acqua.

Disgustoso, ma logico. Non sarebbe stato il cibo a fermarlo. Annuì con decisione, confermando che non avrebbe avuto problemi a cacciare: mancava di pratica negli appostamenti, ma sapeva costruire trappole anche con materiali facili da trovare in natura, e sapeva individuare le tracce opportune. Se fosse stato necessario, se la sarebbe cavata.

Non gli veniva in mente altro: conosceva le tecniche di primo soccorso per se stesso, aveva studiato i vantaggi e gli svantaggi dei più disparati ambienti, aveva idea di come proteggersi durante la notte. C'era solo una cosa, l'unica che potesse aggiungere davvero qualcosa di importante...

– Nient'altro? – incalzò suo padre, raddrizzandosi, come ad accennare ad andarsene – Vuoi che ci rivediamo fra poco?

Sesshomaru scosse la testa. No, non era così che la situazione tra loro si sarebbe risolta. C'era bisogno d'altro, e non voleva rimandare – né, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, aveva intenzione di rinunciare alla compagnia di suo padre tanto in fretta.

Avrebbe corso un rischio, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

– Raccontami i tuoi Hunger Games.

Taisho sgranò gli occhi, girandosi di scatto verso di lui, e per un momento ogni nube sembrò scomparire dal suo animo per lasciare spazio allo stupore.

– Cosa? – mormorò, fissandolo negli occhi come se non riuscisse a credere alle proprie orecchie. E Sesshomaru erano pronto a perseverare.

– Non l'hai mai fatto. Potresti raccontarmi i tuoi Giochi, dall'inizio alla fine. Mi farebbe piacere... sentirtene parlare.

La fronte di suo padre si corrugò, mentre la sorpresa di velava di turbamento, di emozione. Per un momento parve privo di parole e le sue labbra si mossero appena a vuoto, ma poi abbassò lo sguardo, un po' più triste e un po' più rigido.

– Posso dirti una cosa, Sesshomaru? – chiese, con aria abbastanza grave, ma Sesshomaru non poté fare altro che annuire lentamente, anche se un po' sospettoso – Te li racconterò, perché... ti trovo molto cambiato.

Fu il turno del ragazzo di sbattere le palpebre, perplesso, e alla sua aria interrogativa il padre proseguì.

– Malgrado quanto tutto sia stato spiacevole, non sei la stessa persona che è arrivata in questo palazzo. Attraverso la rabbia, sia ieri sera che stamattina ho visto quanto in effetti fossi scosso. Appena prima di partire non ti saresti lasciato scalfire da nulla. Non sono sicuro che siano state buone cose a farti cambiare, ma penso che un cuore un poco più aperto sia sempre una conquista.

Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio, inghiottendo un poco di saliva malgrado il nodo che gli si era formato nella gola.

Era cambiato? Per quanto non gli facesse piacere ammetterlo, doveva essere così: nuovi pensieri, nuove emozioni, nuove idee si erano insinuati nel suo cervello. Non sentiva di essere una persona diversa, ma di avere soltanto espanso il proprio orizzonte; il che, forse, per una persona da sempre chiusa in modo ermetico come lui, era in effetti una modifica notevole. Ma non voleva rifletterci troppo: non era stato un processo indolore, come suo padre aveva sottolineato, e non era indolore risollevare tutti i dubbi, tutti i timori, tutti i problemi che gli erano nati nel petto la sera precedente e non solo. Meglio concentrarsi sul presente.

– Se così non fosse stato, non mi avresti mai raccontato i tuoi Giochi? – preferì chiedere, un poco curioso e un poco irritato da quella possibilità. Con sua sorpresa, suo padre si aprì in un mezzo sorriso, amaro e triste.

– No, temo di no. Infatti non avevo mai nemmeno osato proportelo – ammise, con un tono abbastanza leggero che contrastava con la gravità sul suo volto – Ti sarei apparso come il più grande degli ipocriti.

Sesshomaru strinse le labbra e sbatté le palpebre, sperando che il proprio silenzio fosse sufficiente a trasmettere il messaggio della propria richiesta di spiegazioni. L'ipocrisia non era qualcosa che lui prendeva alla leggera, e allora in che senso...?

Il sorriso di suo padre divenne più ampio, più ironico, e più distante.

– Non hai nemmeno idea di quanto io stesso sia stato vicino a offrirmi Volontario.

Sesshomaru sgranò gli occhi e sussultò appena – non avrebbe mai voluto mostrare delle reazioni così evidenti, ma come diavolo avrebbe potuto impedirselo? Volontario, suo padre? Il cuore gli si allargò d'indignazione, ma si morse la lingua per non sputare giudizi troppo affrettati, nemmeno tra sé e sé: doveva saperne di più, doveva capire – ma ora suo padre non poteva certo pensare di tirarsi indietro. Per fortuna, non fu così.

Quasi rise piano, Taisho, vedendo la sua reazione. Ma non c'era nulla di allegro nella sua espressione, e a quel punto intrecciò meglio le dita delle mani, posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia senza trascurare di raddrizzarsi un poco, e iniziò a parlare fissando dritto di fronte a sé.

– Facciamo un passo indietro – cominciò, calmo, ma non per questo freddo – Quando ci fu la mia Mietitura, come saprai avevo diciassette anni. Beh, io... da quasi un anno, ormai... avevo una ragazza.

La strana durezza con cui pronunciò quelle parole, mista alla profonda malinconia che gli apparve negli occhi, fecero capire a Sesshomaru che quello non era un dettaglio di poco conto. Rimase in ascolto, un poco accigliato, ma con un brutto presentimento.

– Si chiamava Izayoi. Aveva un anno meno di me, sedici anni. Ma era già... davvero bella. Aveva il viso più dolce che avessi mai visto, e infatti era anche dolce di spirito. Era buona, gentile, sensibile... e fragile, bisogna ammetterlo, una di quelle persone che è capace di curare ogni cosa con un abbraccio, ma non saprebbe difendersi neppure da un gattino arrabbiato. Era il mio mondo, me ne ero davvero innamorato. Sarà stato un amore immaturo, di gioventù... ma mi colpiva quanto innocente fosse rimasta malgrado la rivoluzione che avevamo appena attraversato. I suoi genitori erano ricchi, sai, per questo ne era uscita quasi indenne. Magari alla fine la nostra relazione non avrebbe avuto importanza, ma a quell'età, innamorarsi è qualcosa di molto stupido e molto serio allo stesso tempo. Sarebbe bello se lo sapessi.

Sesshomaru strinse appena le labbra – no, non lo sapeva. Non gli era mai interessato. Magari, a proposito di cambiamenti, stava cominciando a capirci qualcosa proprio in quei giorni... ma come aveva detto suo padre, era una faccenda davvero stupida e seria; in una parola, pericolosa. Non aveva bisogno di altri intralci, per il momento. Suo padre gli lanciò un'occhiata con la coda dell'occhio, ma alla fine proseguì senza dare troppo peso all'argomento.

– Ti lascio immaginare come mi sono sentito quando... quando hanno chiamato lei. Quando ho sentito il suo nome piovere da quel palco, ho creduto di poter morire in quell'istante. Sarebbe andata agli Hunger Games.

Sesshomaru realizzò con una tremenda stretta allo stomaco dove quella storia andava a parare, inevitabilmente; ma ormai era cominciata, e poteva solo ascoltarla con il cuore che si riempiva d'orrore a poco a poco.

– Non potevo accettare che morisse, è chiaro – spiegò Taisho, con una freddezza pratica nella voce che doveva essere il risultato di molti, troppi anni passati a rimuginare quegli istanti, a ricordarli e a tentare di capirli – In quel momento, ho pensato che mi sarei offerto Volontario per i maschi. Avrei combattuto per lei, l'avrei protetta, l'avrei fatta arrivare fino alla fine. E alla fine mi sarei ucciso, perché lei vivesse. La sorte mi ha risparmiato il disturbo di prendere davvero la decisione... come sai, di fatto sono stato sorteggiato. Era qualcosa di terribile e di meraviglioso allo stesso tempo.

Il ragazzo poteva sentire nella sua voce che non c'era nulla di meraviglioso in quello che stava rivivendo. Capì quanto gli stava costando, e capì anche di essere in pena per lui. Taisho prese un profondo sospiro, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo con un'espressione fiera e triste.

– Non sono sceso in quell'Arena per vincere. Sono andati lì dentro sicuro che sarei morto, e pronto a farlo, checché lei ne dicesse. Per un poco, le cose hanno funzionato. L'ho tenuta al mio fianco, l'ho aiutata, ho ucciso per lei. Ho risparmiato quei bambini perché andava contro al mio onore ucciderli, ma se alla fine fosse andato tutto come previsto, beh, non avrei avuto scelta. Ovviamente... c'è stato un intoppo.

Avrebbe preferito non sentire nulla su quell'argomento. Ma era il brutto delle storie con un finale già scritto: non importava quanto esso fosse scontato, questo non lo rendeva meno doloroso.

– L'Arena era una savana – riprese suo padre, con aria più che mai provata – Il leone era un pericolo che ho potuto aspettarmi, a cui ero preparato. Ma non avrei immaginato che una notte... la terra ci si aprisse letteralmente sotto i piedi. La savana si era trasformata... in un vulcano, o comunque in una distesa di terra e lava, almeno nella nostra zona. Abbiamo iniziato a correre, in preda al terrore, saltando da una zolla all'altra... si pensa che l'istinto di sopravvivenza basti a superare qualsiasi ostacolo, ed è vero... se si possiedono le capacità perché succeda. Ho corso, ho saltato. A un certo punto ho perso la presa che avevo sulla mano di Izayoi, ma ormai stavo spiccando l'ultimo salto, non sono riuscito a fermarmi. Quando mi sono girato, lei... lei era ormai bloccata lì. Non c'era modo che io la raggiungessi, né che lei raggiungesse me.

Fece una pausa, chiudendo gli occhi. Sesshomaru non voleva vedersi di fronte agli occhi quella scena orrenda, ma essa gli apparve nella sua interezza, istante per istante: il rosso che avvampava dal basso, il cielo nero e buio che incombeva e le stelle che si spegnevano una a una al bagliore del fuoco, e una ragazza sola in mezzo a tutto quell'inferno, che chiamava disperata aiuto senza che suo padre potesse salvarla... e non osava, non osava pensare a quando la lava doveva essere salita, o la terra era crollata...

– Voglio risparmiarti i dettagli peggiori – mormorò Taisho, benché la sua voce fosse vicina a spezzarsi – Ti basti sapere che sì, ho fallito. E non ho mai provato un dolore tanto grande. Devo essere rimasto disteso sotto un dannato albero per tre giorni, piangendo e chiamando il suo nome.

– Cosa? – sfuggì dalle labbra di Sesshomaru, e quando suo padre gli lanciò un'occhiata severa se ne pentì: certo che capiva il perché di quella sofferenza. Non era quello che intendeva quando l'aveva interrotto, e si affrettò a rimediare – Voglio dire... c'erano le telecamere. Devono averti visto tutti.

Molte domande inespresse si nascondevano dietro quelle parole: come faceva a essere così popolare? Come mai nessuno gli rinfacciava il suo pianto? Perché era un eroe indiscusso, malgrado tutto?

Taisho dovette intuirle, ma questo non gli impedì di scuotere la testa con una smorfia.

– Sai, non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi a mostrare debolezza. Men che meno sentimenti. Non credere che qualche bastardo non abbia provato a farmi sentire umiliato negli anni successivi ricordandomi quell'episodio... non ha mai funzionato. La maggior parte della gente ha provato pena per me... si divertono con le vite dei ragazzini, è vero, ma per loro è come guardare un film pieno di emozioni, e la gente di fronte a un bel film tende a commuoversi. È quello che è accaduto a me. Inoltre, proprio non me ne fregava un cazzo delle telecamere in quel momento, in realtà. Scusa il linguaggio.

Lungi dall'essere offeso, Sesshomaru annuì, e decise che per riflettere ci sarebbe stato del tempo dopo.

– Scusami, non volevo essere... inopportuno.

– Non preoccuparti – rispose suo padre, ammorbidendosi un poco. Ora che la parte peggiore del racconto era passata, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro riprese a raccontare con un tono appena meno cupo – Ha comunque aiutato il fatto che mi sono rialzato. È quello l'importante. Non importa il tempo che ti serve, ma rialzati sempre. Non lasciare che ti schiaccino. Io sapevo che Izayoi non avrebbe mai voluto la mia morte, nemmeno quando era per il suo bene, per non parlare di... dopo, quando non avrebbe proprio avuto alcun senso. E così ho continuato a combattere come avevo fatto fino a quel momento. Dovevo sopravvivere, non avevo intenzione di arrendermi, benché il mio cuore fosse ormai a pezzi. Non mancavano molti Tributi, in verità, anche se ce ne erano ancora tre di molto forti, temprati dalla rivoluzione appena fallita, come me. Ma sono riuscito a farmi largo, e alla fine mi hanno incoronato Vincitore.

Taisho gli lanciò un'occhiata, e vide che era ancora in ascolto, attento, senza dare segni di noia. Certo, il racconto degli Hunger Games era finito, ma gli pareva che suo padre potesse aggiungere altro, e così fece.

– I primi anni da Mentore sono stati terribilmente duri – sospirò infatti – È un compito che si impara a poco a poco, e io ero per forza autodidatta. Vedevo qualcosa dai precedenti Vincitori, ma poco. È stato il periodo peggiore. Poi, sono cresciuto un po', e ho incontrato tua madre.

Con piacere, Sesshomaru notò che un'ombra di sorriso gli era tornata sulle labbra a quelle parole. Solo un'ombra, ma era più che sufficiente.

– Era molto bella – continuò l'uomo, piano, senza cambiare espressione – Molto diversa da Izayoi, anche... il che era ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Sotto tutti i punti di vista... era una donna, era matura, fiera, indipendente, forse un po' troppo beffarda, ma avevo bisogno di qualcuno che non mi compatisse, che si prendesse cura di me con un poca di durezza ma con affetto sincero. È stato un bellissimo giorno, quello in cui l'ho sposata.

Sesshomaru non poteva impedirsi di sentirsi un po' sollevato a quelle parole, forse addirittura lieto: negli ultimi anni, si era domandato se i suoi genitori si fossero mai amati davvero, e quanto. Se doveva credere a quelle parole, e ci credeva, almeno la loro unione era nata per amore. Forse le loro posizioni riguardo a lui potevano averli allontanati... ma tutto si sarebbe messo a posto. Era una responsabilità in più, e lui era pronto a caricarsela sulle spalle.

– È stato il giorno più felice della tua vita? – si ritrovò a chiedere, piano, un po' per un flebile scherzo un po' per conferma: di sicuro il tono che suo padre aveva avuto a parlare del matrimonio non aveva paragoni con quello con cui aveva parlato della sua vittoria dei Giochi. Era un po' strano che quello non fosse un ricordo neanche un poco lieto, per quanto di sicuro suo padre fosse ancora in lutto per la ragazza che aveva perso.

Ma Taisho lo sorprese, scuotendo la testa con più decisione di quanta non si sarebbe aspettato.

– No – affermò anche, deciso – Non fraintendermi, è stato molto felice. Ma il più felice di tutti... è stato quello in cui sei nato tu.

I pensieri di Sesshomaru si congelarono, e così fece il suo corpo, anche quando Taisho si voltò verso di lui, un calore tutto nuovo negli occhi, una dolcezza così grande da fargli davvero dolere il cuore, un lieve sorriso che parlava di un affetto che non aveva limiti, e che gli schiacciava il respiro nella gola.

– Credici o no, sei stato anche tu un esserino grande così – disse a quel punto suo padre, con un pizzico di ironia, mostrandogli con le mani la normale taglia di un piccolo neonato – E hai pianto molto quando sei venuto fuori... per fortuna ti sei calmato dopo poco tempo, e sei diventato silenzioso come ti conosciamo. Poche notti insonni. Ed eri...

Si interruppe, e Sesshomaru vide con chiarezza che gli si erano riempiti gli occhi di lacrime mano a mano che parlava – se già la voce che si incrinava a ogni parola di più non fosse bastata a manifestare tutta l'emozione che vibrava nell'aria in quel momento, e che lui non era sicuro di poter sopportare ancora per molto.

– Eri la mia gioia più grande – concluse finalmente suo padre. Una lacrima scese lungo la sua guancia, l'altra fu asciugata in fretta da una mano brusca – La prova che potevo ancora fare davvero qualcosa di buono a questo mondo. E so di aver sbagliato, tante, troppe volte... ma questo non cambia quanto ti amavo, e quanto ti amo ancora.

Se solo Sesshomaru non fosse stato ben conscio che mai e poi mai gli era capitato di commuoversi, avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito qualcosa bruciargli all'angolo di un occhio. Ma si riscosse, quando il sorriso di suo padre si allargò, e i suoi occhi si incatenarono ai suoi. C'era ancora un'emozione fortissima sul suo viso, ma tentò di temperarla con un'ironia che suonò amara, raggiungendo la nuca del figlio con una mano in una carezza che decisa che lo portò un po' più vicino.

– Sarà davvero meglio che tu vinca, ragazzo. Ho capito proprio ora che non può andare altrimenti, o perderò davvero tutto.

– Papà... – sussurrò Sesshomaru, e fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire prima di essere a corto di parole. Non c'era nemmeno modo di esprimere quanto forte gli stesse battendo il cuore, né quanto gli dispiacesse rendersi conto solo allora che gli Hunger Games avevano già distrutto una volta la vita di suo padre fino alle fondamenta; non voleva parlargli della propria paura, ma nemmeno sapeva come fargli capire che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che non si sarebbe mai arreso, mai più.

Dopo che i loro sguardi erano rimasti fissi l'uno nell'altro per un paio di secondi – dicendosi fiumi di parole nel più completo silenzio –, Taisho tornò a guardare di fronte a sé, e Sesshomaru notò che stava tentando di ricomporre la propria espressione.

– Ho... ho bisogno di un momento – ammise l'uomo, piano, la voce un poco rotta, e con una lentezza tale da far pensare che stesse esitando ritrasse la mano che gli aveva posato sulla schiena – Ci vediamo a cena, d'accordo? Vieni un po' prima. Non c'è problema a sedersi presto a tavola.

– Certo – mormorò Sesshomaru – D'accordo.

Suo padre gli rivolse un ultimo abbozzo di sorriso, prima di alzarsi, rassettarsi l'abito, e poi allontanarsi dal piccolo salotto verso la propria camera – lasciandolo con il cuore in tumulto, e senza davvero aver capito se le cose tra loro si fossero risolte o no.

Rimase per qualche minuto a fissare il vuoto, turbato. Beh, almeno pareva che suo padre volesse di nuovo fare di tutto per farlo vincere. E non sembrava che lo considerasse più una vergogna. Cielo, se quel ricordo tuttavia non faceva ancora male – la dolcezza di pochi istanti prima e l'orrore della notte precedente si sovrapponevano in un insieme stranissimo, che non aveva mai provato prima. Notò che gli tremavano addirittura le mani.

Suo padre era un uomo eccezionale, e si pentiva di averne dubitato quando aveva sentito che aveva mostrato durante i Giochi la propria disperazione. Aveva ragione, non c'era scelta per qualcosa del genere. Non era sicuro di capire l'amore, quello romantico, ma era inutile tentare di negare che perdere una compagna così giovane doveva essere orribile. Ed era in parte contento che Capitol City fosse stata in grado di comprendere un dolore così profondo e la forza che doveva essere stata necessaria per rialzarsi dopo di esso. Rialzarsi sempre: se lo sarebbe tenuto bene a mente. Non riusciva a prevedere quando e come sarebbe potuto cadere, ma che fosse stato per ferite fisiche o dell'anima ormai aveva una strategia.

Avrebbe lasciato che la tensione si distendesse ancora di più quella sera, tra qualche chiacchiera e qualche consiglio. Per il momento, sarebbe andato a distendersi un attimo a letto – a calmare il proprio respiro e il proprio cuore, che ancora non accennava a rallentare, il sangue che gli pulsava sordo nelle orecchie.

Non era più in grado di credere che suo padre lo avesse abbandonato. Nemmeno che lo avesse mai fatto. Voleva solo sperare che anche nell'Arena il calore del suo tocco rimanesse con lui.

 

 

 

Il sole pomeridiano era piuttosto piacevole sulla pelle, dopo aver passato tanti giorni quasi del tutto al chiuso. Aveva solo un piccolo difetto: era abbagliante, e la parte ovest di Capitol City non era molto facile da osservare con tale premessa. Poco male, si disse Bankotsu: si sarebbe accontentato di ammirare il resto. Non era comunque poco.

Non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto abituarsi a quella vita. Già si immaginava a pranzo con gli sponsor in qualità di Mentore in uno di quei grattacieli, incapace di scegliere tra i troppi manicaretti, o anche solo a vivere in santa pace in una bella casetta circondata da un giardino senza più preoccuparsi di trovare qualcosa da mettere in pancia. Niente più contrabbando e mercato nero, col rischio di ritrovarsi una pallottola in testa ogni singolo giorno; niente più lavoretti sporchi in cambio di abbondanti quantità di pane e magari della carne illegale, in modo da non essere costretto a sgobbare nei campi e dedicare qualche ora a se stesso; niente più favori sessuali ai clienti più disparati, e soprattutto niente più uomini di una certa età che gli mettevano le mani addosso e che lo facevano restare anche tutta la notte nel loro letto. Solo un po' di sangue, e poi il lusso servito su un piatto d'argento. Non si sarebbe mai offerto per gli Hunger Games, il rischio di soccombere era purtroppo sempre altissimo, ma ormai cercava di vederla come una questione pratica. Capitol City gli piaceva, come gli piaceva anche il Villaggio dei Vincitori, sempre visto da lontano. Mancava poco.

Era un peccato soltanto non poter condividere tutto quel meraviglioso futuro con il ragazzo al suo fianco.

Un male necessario, pensava Bankotsu, eppure gli dispiaceva davvero. Jakotsu era strano, e molto, ma gli faceva tenerezza, mentre sorrideva beato al cielo, appoggiato al parapetto, il vento tra i capelli castani sempre legati in quella sua strana acconciatura e gli occhi neri in quel momento chiusi. Chissà chi dei due avrebbe ucciso l'altro, o se ci avrebbero pensato gli altri Tributi. Beh, naturalmente Bankotsu non avrebbe esitato: la sua vita non poteva essere buttata per una cotta passeggera.

– Ehi – lo chiamò, sentendo il bisogno di togliersi almeno un piccolo peso dal petto. Jakotsu aprì gli occhi e si voltò a guardarlo, le guance un po' arrossate dal sole e forse dal trucco.

– Sì, Ban? – cinguettò, affettuoso e non senza malizia, appoggiandosi con un fianco al parapetto, come se non avesse una sola preoccupazione al mondo. Forse era per quello che gli piaceva e che gli sorrise di rimando.

– Ti va se... – esitò, mentre si concentrava sulle proprie mani, che per una qualche strana ragione si erano allungate verso i fianchi di Jakotsu e ora glieli stavano accarezzando. Non che importasse, rifletté, e scrollò le spalle, mentre l'altro ridacchiava e si faceva più vicino – Ti va se appuntiamo un'ultima cosa della nostra strategia?

Il sorriso di Jakotsu non vacillò. Provava la stessa gioia sia a parlare con lui dei Giochi sia a flirtare. Ormai Bankotsu aveva capito che non era un'impressione, era la verità.

– Certo – gli rispose, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, un'espressione deliziata sul viso dai lineamenti gentili. Bankotsu avrebbe preferito essere serio in quel momento, ma gli ci volle più di qualche momento per costringersi a diventarlo.

– Facciamo finta che... sani e salvi, siamo gli ultimi tre rimasti nell'Arena – ipotizzò, cercando di non dare troppo peso alle parole ma neanche troppo poco – Uccidiamo Suikotsu, e poi tra di noi si vedrà?

Jakotsu sbatté le palpebre, incuriosito.

– Mi stai dicendo di tradirlo alla fine con questo piccolo patto tra noi?

A Bankotsu il suono di quella parola non piaceva, e dovette notarsi dalla piccola smorfia che gli increspò le labbra, perché Jakotsu si sentì legittimato a scoppiare a ridere e a scuotere la testa.

– No, no, zuccherino – fu la sua risposta, che a dirla tutta lo colse di sorpresa. Jakotsu gli picchiettò sul naso con un dito, con aria impertinente, ma divenne un poco più serio quando iniziò a parlare – Non mi piace proprio l'idea di usare il povero Suikotsu per i nostri comodi già sapendo che comunque non vincerà mai. Merita una possibilità anche lui se ci aiuta, no? Faremo tutti contro tutti, e che finisca così.

Bankotsu strinse le labbra, ma dovette ammettere a se stesso che gli mancava la volontà di insistere.

– D'accordo – si arrese, rendendosi conto di quanto meschino fosse in effetti stato il suo piano – Hai ragione. È che se proprio devo morire, allora preferisco che vinca tu, sai com'è.

– Vale anche per me – lo rassicurò Jakotsu, e dai loro toni di voce si sarebbe detto che stavano parlando di andare a fare la spesa. Ma poi il suo sorriso divenne più malizioso, e una luce poco rassicurante si accese sul fondo dei suoi occhi neri come carbone – Anche se penso che tu dovresti cambiare idea. Non ti conviene che sia io a ucciderti, prendendomi tutto il tempo che voglio.

Bankotsu aggrottò la fronte, mezzo divertito e mezzo confuso. Jakotsu gli fece una carezza sulla guancia, con delicatezza.

– Ti adoro, lo sai? – sussurrò, languido – E quindi penso ti torturerò un pochino prima di farti morire. Spero di avere qualcosa con cui tagliuzzarti.

Fu il turno di Bankotsu di ridere. Cos'altro poteva fare, di fronte a simili minacce?

– Non dovresti volere una morte rapida e indolore per qualcuno a cui vuoi bene? – gli fece notare, sinceramente perplesso e incuriosito.

– Te la auguro, se arriverà da qualcun altro! – esclamò Jakotsu, e sembrava quasi serio – Ma io mi godrò tutto di te, anche i tuoi ultimi lamenti. Mi piaci troppo.

Bankotsu rinunciò a cercare di capire quel lato così sadico del ragazzo: scosse la testa e gli rivolse un sorrisetto beffardo e un po' storto.

– Farai meglio a colpirmi con una ferita bella grave, prima, comunque – gli fece notare – Combatterò fino a che potrò muovere un dito.

– E allora dovrò tagliarti le dita – cantilenò Jakotsu, allegro – A proposito di piani e strategie... confermata quella di dirigersi dietro alla piattaforma di Suikotsu, eccetera?

Bankotsu annuì, calmo. Il loro piano era semplice: per raggrupparsi nell'Arena, si sarebbero incontrati da qualche parte nella direzione proprio alle spalle di Suikotsu, a meno che questa non fosse un burrone, o una pessima scelta a prescindere. Allora si sarebbero fatti un cenno, e avrebbero fatto la stessa cosa, ma con la piattaforma di Jakotsu. E se nemmeno quella fosse andata bene, sarebbe toccato al posto di Bankotsu. E se neanche quello fosse stato possibile? Beh, significava che l'Arena era un vero casino, quindi sarebbero comunque morti in fretta.

Anzi... in verità, Bankotsu stava mentendo. O meglio: aveva intenzione di seguire il piano, ma non i consigli che sia i suoi due compagni sia il suo Mentore gli avevano dato riguardo al primo combattimento alla Cornucopia. Gli dicevano tutti di prendere qualcosa che fosse proprio a portata di mano, ma non di più; di fuggire senza guardarsi indietro. Ma quello non era nel suo carattere: era in una Arena, l'obiettivo era combattere. Di sicuro poteva uccidere un po' di quelli deboli, se se li fosse trovati tra i piedi; i quattro più forti erano di sicuro quelli dai primi due Distretti, e lì avrebbe dovuto essere cauto, specie di fronte alla coppia affiatata del 2, che avrebbe potuto metterlo alle strette sfruttando il vantaggio numerico. Ma non se ne sarebbe andato da lì con la coda tra le gambe, questo lo sapeva. Avrebbe mietuto quante più vittime possibile, e poi sarebbe corso dagli altri.

Jakotsu, ignaro delle sue macchinazioni, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. Bankotsu non poté che vedere in quello sguardo un affetto sincero come mai gliene erano stati riservati nella sua intera vita

– Cielo, sei così carino. Potrei mangiarti vivo.

Il suo sorriso divenne più ampio e più arrogante ancora.

– Per favore, non farlo – mormorò, attirandolo un poco a sé, ben sapendo che Jakotsu avrebbe potuto aver usato una metafora, ma con ogni probabilità non era così. Infatti quello ridacchiò, colto sul fatto.

– Uffa – bisbigliò, avvicinando il viso al suo fino a che le punte dei loro nasi non si toccarono – E va bene. Mi accontenterò di adesso.

Bankotsu chiuse gli occhi, si lasciò baciare sulle labbra e rispose al bacio.

Gli batteva forte il cuore, e Jakotsu sapeva di caramelle, nuvole, un pizzico di sangue. Adorava la consistenza liscia di quelle labbra, e il modo in cui quella lingua giocava con la sua.

Voleva pensare solo a quei dettagli, e che per il momento il resto del mondo bruciasse pure.

 

 

 

 

32° Hunger Games – Giorno /

 

– _Ventiquattro Tributi ancora in vita–_

 

1\. Sesshomaru Taisho – Abi Karasu

2\. Naraku Saimyosho – Kagura Boulear

3\. Hitoji Hojo – Kagome Higurashi

4\. Byakuya Mugen – Yura Locks

5\. Shippo Kitsune – Kanna Glassier

6\. Koga Fang – Kirara Neko

7\. Kohaku Scyth – Eri Asugi

8\. Jakotsu Redrop – Kikyo Miko

9\. Suikotsu Hyde – Rin Prime

10\. Inuyasha Kizu – Ayame Greenleaf

11\. Bankotsu Cross – Sango Hirai

12\. Miroku Ninto – Yuka Nono

 

_ E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore. _

 


	16. Scacco al re

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo partecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt “Una sconfitta nella vittoria”.
> 
> Chiedo scusa per l'immenso ritardo ^^' spero che per i pochi che mi leggono questo capitolo sia apprezzabile. Buona lettura ^^

Quando vide i colori degli ombretti tra cui Fancy pareva intenzionata ad attingere, Sesshomaru le scoccò un'occhiata in tralice, molto scettico. Ma la stilista gli sorrise, senza dare segno di essere turbata.

– Tu fidati di me, dolcezza.

Lo infastidiva un poco che usasse lo stesso nomignolo che Naraku gli riservava, ma non poteva certo rivelarglielo; e si disse che prima di ulteriori proteste avrebbe atteso il risultato finale. Il quale fu a dir poco sorprendente.

Gli era piaciuta fin da subito l'idea di indossare un completo bianco come neve – scarpe scure, pantaloni candidi dalla piega perfetta, una camicia del lino più fine e una giacca così linda che temeva che, se vi si fosse posato un granello di polvere, si sarebbe notato. Un paio di gemelli dorati gli ornavano una manica, e dal taschino sulla destra spuntava il piccolo, perfetto triangolo rosso di un fazzoletto. E, tra l'altro, il rosso era ripreso dalla cravatta, che era di una stoffa piuttosto lucida, ma senza essere di cattivo gusto. Sapeva che il bianco si intonava benissimo ai suoi capelli, e i tocchi scarlatti gli ricordavano tracce di sangue: lo trovava interessante e d'effetto allo stesso tempo, e sapeva che era proprio di qualcosa del genere che lui aveva bisogno.

Ma ciò che lo stupì davvero fu scoprire che il trucco scelto da Fancy gli stava curiosamente molto bene. E lui mai e poi mai avrebbe deciso di dipingersi le palpebre di quel magenta carico, intenso, sgargiante; eppure, pareva che al colore della pelle del suo viso non potesse abbinarsi niente di più bello – per non parlare del modo in cui faceva risaltare l'oro dei suoi occhi. I capelli gli erano stati pettinati con cura maniacale, ma lasciati sciolti, e il trucco scenico era quasi difficile da notare, ma Sesshomaru sapeva che era lì, per far apparire ogni suo singolo lineamento perfetto sotto i riflettori.

Le idee di Fancy erano state un poco bizzarre, ma funzionavano. Il breve cenno di assenso che le rivolse la fece gongolare – anche se, notò Sesshomaru, era stata più tranquilla e meno affettata del solito per tutta la sua preparazione per le interviste. Gli eventi della sera in cui aveva dovuto coprire le prove del suo scontro con Naraku dovevano aver segnato anche lei almeno un poco.

Incontrarono Trudy e Taisho nel piccolo ingresso dell'appartamento. La ragazza portava un tubino nero e dei tacchi alti, e se ne stava lamentando con l'altro Mentore quando loro arrivarono, ma smise quando lo notò e gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante e dei complimenti entusiasti. Suo padre fu più composto, ma non lo salutò senza calore negli occhi; era impeccabile come al solito, anche se vestito sobriamente di nero a propria volta. Non ebbero il tempo di parlare prima che anche Veronica e Luke arrivassero – la prima con un lungo abito verde, il secondo con un completo azzurro chiaro della stessa sfumatura dei suoi occhi. Sembrava proprio che quella sera fosse un'occasione mondana di prima categoria, pensò Sesshomaru: Fancy, Ginger e perfino i preparatori erano vestiti a festa. Da casa, non era sempre facile notare simile dettagli, in tutto il confuso sfarfallio di colori del pubblico.

Gli ultimi ad arrivare furono Abi e il suo staff. Una serie di educati complimenti si levò dal gruppo dei Mentori; Sesshomaru rimase in silenzio e distolse lo sguardo, ma dovette ammettere almeno a se stesso che la ragazza era davvero bella, quella sera: il corpetto rosso bordeaux del suo vestito evidenziava il suo fisico snello e proporzionato, ed era separato dalla gonna di un bianco quasi azzurrino da una striscia dorata che scintillava alla luce delle lampade. Il suo volto era fosco, come al solito, le labbra dipinte di rosso strette e rigide e gli occhi truccati di nero tenuti bassi e pieni di ostilità; ma se solo avesse sorriso, e se non fosse stata un'avversaria di Sesshomaru, avrebbe potuto attirare molta attenzione da parte del pubblico. Il suo stilista sembrava in qualche modo esausto, anche se faceva finta di darsi un contegno. Avevano dovuto farla uscire dalla sua camera a viva forza?

Ormai il gruppo si era raccolto, comunque, quindi tutti insieme entrarono nell'ascensore e i due Tributi furono poi guidati fino alla sala dove avrebbero atteso di salire sul palco, di lì a poco. I Mentori e gli staff non entrarono, ma augurarono ai ragazzi buona fortuna – Trudy gli fece un occhiolino, suo padre gli strinse per un momento la spalla prima di allontanarsi. Rimasti soli, Sesshomaru e Abi entrarono nella stanza senza guardarsi ma in perfetta sincronia, scoprendo di essere tra gli ultimi che dovevano arrivare.

Sesshomaru colse subito i sei che aspiravano alla fuga dall'Arena raccolti gli uni vicini agli altri, a parlare a bassa voce; le ragazze erano carine, i maschi ben curati, ma sembravano tutti molto nervosi, pallidi. Vide anche il trio dal nome simile, ma prima ancora di studiarli si sorprese di vedere Rin vicino a loro; poi realizzò che uno dei tre veniva dallo stesso Distretto della ragazzina, e infatti lei era quasi aggrappata alla sua gamba. Almeno era un essere umano abbastanza decente da non lasciarla sola, pensò Sesshomaru, anche se non era sicuro che agli altri due di lei importasse qualcosa; sembrava più indifesa che mai, con quel vestitino arancione con piccole decorazioni verdi, un po' troppo corto, se mostrava tanto di quelle gambine sottili come stuzzicadenti... cosa si sarebbe visto, una volta che lei si fosse seduta? Capitol City sapeva essere disgustosa, realizzò Sesshomaru con una smorfia.

C'era qualcuno dei Tributi insignificanti che si mangiava le unghie negli angoli – compagni dimenticati di chi era già arrivato ma aveva compagnia. E, come aveva temuto, c'erano Naraku e la sua amichetta.

Confabulavano abbastanza lontani da tutti gli altri. Naraku alzò la testa quando le porte si chiusero dietro ad Abi e Sesshomaru, e quest'ultimo sentì una coltre di gelo calargli sull'anima per quella che sembrò un'eternità.

Per un momento, si chiese cosa diavolo di Naraku fosse cambiato, per farlo apparire così diverso; poi notò che le lunghe ciocche di capelli scuri che di solito gli incorniciavano il viso erano state raccolte dietro la sua testa, in alto, in un'acconciatura diversa dal solito. I suoi zigomi taglienti risaltavano di più, così, come le linee un poco dure di tutti i lineamenti: sembrava più maturo, e bello oltre ogni dire. Le palpebre erano truccate di azzurro chiaro, e come il magenta faceva scintillare l'oro dei suoi occhi, così quell'ombretto rendeva il rosso di quelle iridi più cupo e più brillante allo stesso tempo. Ovviamente, l'abito che gli avevano messo addosso gli calzava a pennello – blu, con pieghe e cravatta viola, e gemelli dorati: eccentrico, ma misterioso e affascinante, Naraku sembrava più che mai un demone e un principe allo stesso tempo. Ma Sesshomaru non poté non cogliere il fatto che, anziché sogghignargli da lontano come sempre aveva amato fare, quella volta Naraku rimase serio, scrutandolo da capo a piedi mentre d'altronde anche lui faceva lo stesso. Nessuna piega nelle labbra pallide, nessuna luce maliziosa, e Sesshomaru era abbastanza sicuro che la distanza che li separava non c'entrasse; e vedere quel volto così fisso in una nobile fermezza rese ancora più evidente quanto fosse splendido in ogni dettaglio, ma gli fece anche contorcere le viscere di un disagio strano, diverso dal solito. A quale gioco voleva giocare il suo peggior nemico? Perché quel cambiamento improvviso? Aveva a che fare con...?

Certo, doveva essere così. Sesshomaru lo detestava ancora, ma era grato del fatto che non sembrasse bellicoso, né intenzionato anche solo a rivolgergli una singola parola di scherno: era ormai esausto per il loro odio, e forse alla fine anche per Naraku era lo stesso. Dovevano stare attenti: erano scivolati fino a uno stallo, ma un altro passo falso e il vero burrone si sarebbe aperto sotto di loro. Non avevano più nulla da condividere che non fossero sentimenti più umani; e quelli li avrebbero avvelenati più dell'astio.

Quando Naraku si girò e tornò a parlare con la ragazza – vestita a fasce bianche e cremisi, con una scollatura provocante e uno spacco vertiginoso sul vestito –, Sesshomaru notò che non sembrava nemmeno più flirtare con lei come un idiota: era ancora serio, ancora freddo.

– Vuoi andare a salutarlo? – sentì Abi chiedergli, piano, ma con una voce carica di malignità. Le lanciò un'occhiata di traverso, e tanto bastò a fargli vedere che la sua espressione era cambiata: sembrava un poco più rilassata, un poco più perfida, un poco più libera. Chissà quali piani aveva quella stronza per l'intervista, forte del fatto di essere la prima in assoluto e di poter sconvolgere il pubblico, si disse lui. Comunque, non le avrebbe dato corda: se avesse combinato guai, lui li avrebbe riparati nei tre minuti successivi, quando fosse stato il suo turno.

Non le rispose, ma si avviò verso le scale che li avrebbero portati al palco: non erano in effetti lontane da dove erano in piedi i Tributi del Distretto 2, ma il punto era che Abi e Sesshomaru sarebbero stati per forza i primi della fila, e tanto valeva avvantaggiarsi. Camminando nella stanza, si guardò un altro poco attorno – notò per la prima volta Kikyo, solitaria, china a sistemarsi un sandalo calzato da un piccolo piede che era la perfetta fine di una gamba lunga e snella, lasciata scoperta da un ampio, voluttuoso abito rosso sangue. I capelli neri e lisci le scivolarono oltre la spalla nuda, ma questo non impedì a Sesshomaru di notare la scollatura dell'abito, perfino più profonda di quella della ragazza del 2, o forse era solo colpa del fatto che Kikyo era piegata in avanti. Mentre si rialzava senza fretta, i loro occhi si incrociarono per un attimo – il trucco faceva scintillare quelle iridi color caffè come gemme.

Era splendida. Quello, insieme all'ottimo punteggio che aveva ricevuto alle sessioni private, avrebbe suscitato molto interesse nel pubblico. Sesshomaru sperava solo che ciò fosse un incentivo a farla parlare – progettava di ascoltarla con molta attenzione.

In generale, quella sera ci sarebbe stato un tripudio di bellezza sul palco: liberi dal vincolo che esisteva per la sfilata di dover rappresentare il Distretto dei Tributi, gli stilisti avevano carta bianca e amavano mostrare tutto il loro talento. Arrivarono i ragazzini dai Distretti 5 e 7, e perfino la pallidissima bambina accompagnata dal ragazzetto coi capelli rossi pareva una piccola sposa, una principessina, vestita di bianco come lui. Non che qualcuno di loro sembrasse meno spaesato del solito, ma Sesshomaru acquisì piena consapevolezza del fatto che il colpo d'occhio, da solo, non sarebbe bastato: avrebbe dovuto esercitare anche tutto il fascino della propria personalità, altrimenti sarebbe bastato limitarsi a fare una vera e triviale sfilata di moda.

Gli ultimi a entrare nella stanza furono i due del Distretto 4, lui vestito abbastanza sobriamente di bianco, azzurro e blu, lei con addosso uno striminzito vestitino color porpora che lasciava scoperto molto più di quanto copriva, anche se bisognava ammettere che se la cavava bene su quei suoi tacchi vertiginosi. La coppia aveva fatto sì e no una decina di passi, sotto gli sguardi incuriositi di tutti o quasi, quando dagli angoli più bui della stanza emersero dei Pacificatori, armati come se stessero per scendere in battaglia.

Tutti i Tributi parvero trasalire, e perfino il sangue di Sesshomaru si raggelò per un attimo nelle sue vene quando gli sembrò che un paio di soldati puntassero dritti verso di lui. Avevano forse scoperto...?

– Tutti in fila, in ordine. Lo spettacolo comincia tra sette minuti.

Il freddo brivido che gli era sceso lungo la schiena scomparve. Il suo sguardo saettò, senza che lui potesse impedirselo, verso Naraku, proprio nel momento in cui lui faceva lo stesso. Quell'attimo in cui i loro occhi si incrociarono bruciò come una scarica elettrica partita alla base del suo collo, e Sesshomaru non esitò a mettersi dietro ad Abi, che era vicina alle scale per salire sul palco da dietro le quinte, pur di voltare all'istante le spalle a Naraku e a tutti gli altri. Ben difficile togliersi dal cervello il suo terribile pallore, quel momento in cui avevano capito di aver temuto entrambi il peggio e di condividere un segreto che li faceva sentire colpevoli e in bilico – era disgustoso, disgustoso, avere qualcosa che li legava così stretti l'uno all'altro. Si rese conto che il cuore gli batteva così forte che ben presto non sarebbe più riuscito a mantenere un respiro regolare, quindi si impose di calmarsi: si mise ad ascoltare i suoni che venivano dal palco e dal pubblico che rombava di fronte a esso.

Si udiva il tipico, assordante chiacchiericcio di una folla in fermento, composta da centinaia di persone che ridevano, scherzavano, confrontavano le proprie aspettative e le proprie scommesse. Lo spettacolo era davvero sul punto di cominciare – la musica altissima che cominciò a diffondersi nell'aria, quasi assordante, ne fu la conferma definitiva. Sesshomaru si concentrò sulle onde dei capelli di Abi, rigida di fronte a lui, e sgombrò la mente, stavolta ignorando gli abitanti di Capitol City che strepitavano e applaudivano.

Ricapitolò le proprie linee guida: non lasciare che l'intervista fosse tutta su suo padre, o su Naraku. Parlare della propria strategia. Nessuno sapeva dell'incidente del tetto – era al sicuro; aveva conquistato il punteggio massimo dagli Strateghi. Quell'intervista non era nulla a cui non fosse preparato o che non potesse affrontare. Bastava lasciare che il ricordo dei sorrisi cordiali di Trudy e del composto calore in tutti i gesti di suo padre durante la cena della sera precedente allontanassero il nervosismo e l'astio; il resto sarebbe venuto da sé.

A presentare era Caesar Flickerman, una fortunata scoperta di Capitol che aveva diretto lo spettacolo con enorme successo nei due anni precedenti e che con voce squillante e piena di entusiasmo stava annunciando l'imminente arrivo dei Tributi sul palco. Sesshomaru non temeva quel conduttore: era uno showman intelligente. I giovani a disagio non piacevano al pubblico, e lui era bravo a deviare la conversazione quando quella sembrava sulla buona strada per arenarsi in un punto morto. Sesshomaru poteva contare anche sul suo aiuto, per quanto sapesse bene quanto tale aiuto fosse falso e puramente costruito per la televisione.

– Volete vederli? Volete ascoltarli? – stava gridando Caesar nel microfono proprio in quel momento, e al boato della folla scoppiò in quella che parve una risata del tutto genuina – E allora facciamoli entrare! Signore e signori, i nostri meravigliosi Tributi!

I Pacificatori attesero solo un secondo prima di fare cenno ad Abi di salire le scale; fu solo quando si mosse per seguirla che a Sesshomaru sembrò di comprendere pienamente ciò che stava per succedere: la sua ultima apparizione sulla scena prima dei Giochi. Domande, parole, il pubblico che pendeva dalle sue labbra e da quelle di tutti gli altri. Salì le scale ricacciando al suo posto il cuore che gli era salito in gola: a testa alta, con un volto di ghiaccio e la schiena diritta, accolto da un'ovazione che avrebbe rischiato di farlo trasalire se solo non vi fosse stato preparato, fece il suo primo passo sul palco.

Chiamarono il suo nome, tutti insieme – due, tre, quattro volte. Le luci erano abbaglianti, sfolgoranti. Attirato dalle grida, lanciò un'occhiata verso l'immensa platea – forme scure che rilucevano solo grazie ai flash delle macchine fotografiche. Non si lasciò stordire, continuò a camminare, e vide sui due giganteschi schermi che le telecamere continuarono a seguire il quartetto dei primi due Distretti anche quando altri Tributi erano per forza già saliti sul palco. Erano alti, erano così belli da brillare, sia lui e Naraku che le due ragazze, e l'ululato del pubblico si fece così assordante che Sesshomaru temette di stare indurendo troppo la propria espressione e di apparire infastidito come era, sopraffatto dal frastuono – ma ormai erano giunti dall'altra parte del palco: Abi si sedette sull'ultima poltrona di velluto rosso e lui prese posto accanto a lei. Si curò di rimanere composto al massimo, accavallando le gambe con eleganza e senza abbandonarsi troppo sullo schienale. Lo scrosciare dell'euforia del pubblico non accennava ad arrestarsi, ma almeno ora lui era fermo e poteva guardarsi attorno con più calma – vide le due imponenti sedie ornate d'oro al centro del palco, una per Caesar e l'altra per i Tributi a cui sarebbero state fatte le domande. Osservò la folla, un unico organismo che agitava mille mani e aveva mille volti, tra i quali era impossibile trovarne uno conosciuto da dove lui si trovava. Guardò gli altri Tributi accomodarsi, chi più impacciato, chi più disinvolto; con la coda dell'occhio, vide che la ragazza del 2 pareva quasi annoiata in tutta la sua perfetta bellezza, mentre Naraku era riuscito a dipingere un sorriso beffardo sulle propria labbra pallide, e lo rivolgeva indolente e misterioso al pubblico. Ma la malizia non gli arrivava agli occhi, freddi e distanti nel pallore del suo viso e dei lineamenti taglienti. Era un connubio ipnotico, ma Sesshomaru tornò a puntare lo sguardo di fronte a sé: doveva rimanere concentrato. Non poteva lasciare che le luci e le telecamere e la confusione offuscassero del tutto la sua ragione.

Caesar porse la mano alla ragazzina del 12 in uno slancio di galanteria e la aiutò a sedersi – era un uomo giovane e abbronzato, dal larghissimo sorriso di un bianco abbagliante, e vestito dello stesso verde acido di cui si era tinto i capelli. Scattò con sorprendente agilità verso il centro del palco, dove allargò le braccia come ad accogliere sul proprio petto tutta Capitol e tutte le sue grida, e loro lo ricompensarono con un'esplosione di applausi ancora più intensi.

– Grazie! – esclamò allora lui nel microfono, e la sua voce risuonò come un ruggito dai giganteschi amplificatori – Grazie! Non sono bellissimi? Non sono meravigliosi?

La folla levò al cielo la propria approvazione, così immensa che la maggior parte dei Tributi si fece più piccola sulle poltrone anziché esserne orgogliosi. In quanto a Sesshomaru, sapeva che la maggior parte di quella massa enorme di persone faceva di fatto il tifo per lui: poteva essere un poco innervosito dai loro schiamazzi, ma non aveva ragione di temerli, se rimaneva se stesso e continuava a conquistarli.

– Ventiquattro storie, ventiquattro giovani splendidi che combatteranno per la gloria! Perché non iniziamo con le domande? Voi che ne dite?

Un nuovo boato di giubilo, benché Caesar avesse mentito in modo palese – non tutti i Tributi erano Volontari, anzi. Ma era vero che avrebbero dovuto imparare a comportarsi come tali, pensò Sesshomaru: erano davvero i campioni del loro Distretto, in fondo. Ma le sue riflessioni non poterono spingersi molto oltre.

– Chiamiamo dunque la prima tra tutti, per cominciare questa splendida serata! Dal Distretto 1, per voi, Abi Karasu!

Gli applausi del pubblico non cessarono, ma si affievolirono. Notando che gli altri Tributi si erano tutti voltati verso Abi in un moto d'istintiva curiosità, anche Sesshomaru decise di seguirla con lo sguardo: si era alzata con eleganza e camminava a testa alta verso il centro del palco, seria, senza degnare la platea di un cenno e chinando solo appena il capo in saluto a Caesar, che le sorrideva come se fosse stata sua figlia e le indicò con un gesto svolazzante la sedia dove accomodarsi. Una volta che si furono seduti entrambi, i rumori del pubblico si quietarono del tutto, in attesa che l'intervista cominciasse.

– Abi, carissima ragazza. Sei davvero di una bellezza mozzafiato, stasera – esordì Caesar, amichevole, con l'ovvio intento di lusingarla. Come ringraziamento, Abi si limitò ad aprirsi in un sorriso freddo e per nulla entusiasta, alla vista del quale Caesar parve ritenere opportuno continuare – Come ti senti? Pronta per la sfida che ti attende?

Perfino sugli schermi fu possibile vedere gli occhi di Abi accendersi di beffarda crudeltà, il sorriso farsi spietato e rabbioso.

– Lo sono, Caesar – rispose, altera – Non certo grazie a qualcuno dei bastardi intorno a me, né al pubblico, né a nessun altro, ma potete essere certi che lo sia.

Dei mormorii indignati si alzarono mano a mano che parlava dai mille posti a sedere di fronte al palco, e l'insieme di voci divenne molto in fretta assai rumoroso. Sesshomaru trattenne a stento una smorfia: se avesse osato gettare discredito su suo padre, tra tutti...

– Via, via – si affrettò a cercare di quietare le acque Caesar, ancora sorridendo, malgrado tutto – Lo sai, vero, che Capitol tifa per ciascuno dei Tributi? Saremmo così felici di vederti vincere!

– Balle – ribatté Abi, seccamente, diritta come un fuso nel bustino del suo vestito, simile a una regina capricciosa, e il nuovo tumulto che nacque nel pubblico non le impedì di continuare a parlare – So molto bene chi volete che vinca. E posso dirvi che non me ne frega niente del vostro aiuto: mi farò strada con le mie forze, così capirete davvero per che razza di perdenti vi siete tanto affannati.

Sesshomaru si concesse di guardare il pubblico, in mezzo al quale qualcuno aveva iniziato a gridare insulti indignati e ad alzarsi in piedi; fingendosi interessato a loro, mascherò molto bene l'irritazione che provava a essere attaccato in modo tanto infantile e spudorato. Colse sugli schermi un'immagine di Naraku che si concedeva un sorriso più simile a quelli che lui conosceva, un ghigno di scherno che per una volta senza dubbio non era insincero. Malgrado tutto, Sesshomaru lo capiva: non vedeva l'ora di andare su quella sedia e mostrare ad Abi come si poteva conquistare il pubblico mantenendo la dignità, anziché compiere un suicidio come quello a cui tutti stavano assistendo con tanto disagio.

– Beh, di sicuro apprezziamo la fierezza di qualcuno così pronto a combattere! – stava gridando Caesar nel frattempo, col chiaro intento di sovrastare il pubblico e di quietarli, e in parte ci riuscì – Non lasciarsi intimorire dai nemici, tenersi ben stretta la vita: non è così che tutti i Tributi vincono, in fondo?

– Oppure voi vi innamorate di loro e mandate cibo e armi a pacchi – fece Abi, melliflua, e per un attimo cadde il silenzio – Difficile dire chi sia davvero il migliore, così.

– Cara, non biasimarci per i nostri sentimenti – sorrise Caesar, con evidente sforzo, ma risultando abbastanza credibile – E perché mai non dovremmo innamorarci di te? C'è forse un ragazzo che sarebbe geloso, a casa?

La battuta maliziosa ebbe un buon effetto: Abi perse per un attimo la propria baldanza, fissando Caesar con aria interrogativa, e qualcuno nel pubblico ridacchiò. Purtroppo per loro, però, la ragazza si riprese in fretta.

– No – rispose, tornando a indurirsi – Ho solo una madre che tiene a me più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ed è anche per lei che combatterò. Non si merita di vedermi morire. Sono forte abbastanza per tornare da lei, e lo farò.

Malgrado Sesshomaru fosse sicuro che le risposte precedenti non sarebbero passate inosservate agli sponsor, quel momento di sentimentalismo parve rabbonire perlomeno il pubblico, e dovette ammettere a se stesso che era stato ben giocato: Capitol adorava storie del genere. Peccato che lui ne avesse una mille volte migliore.

– Questa donna è molto fortunata ad avere una figlia tanto nobile – stava annuendo Caesar, grave – Ti auguriamo una vita serena al suo fianco, quando riuscirai a conquistare la vittoria.

– Sarà una vita penosa – ribatté Abi, aspra – Quelli che mi odieranno saranno impossibili da contare. Ma ne varrà la pena. E posso dare un avvertimento a tutto il pubblico, Caesar?

Il presentatore si ritrovò spiazzato, forse per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a condurre quegli spettacoli: negare quella richiesta in modo troppo aperto sarebbe sembrato davvero maleducato, ma era ovvio che temesse cosa sarebbe uscito da quelle labbra di serpe che si trovava di fronte.

– Beh... certo, cara – si sforzò di rispondere, con evidente reticenza – Ne siamo molto curiosi.

Abi parve soddisfatta.

– È per le signore, in particolare – puntualizzò – I vostri paladini potrebbero avere gusti... bizzarri. Ed essere più interessati l'uno all'altro che a voi.

Esclamazioni esterrefatte e incredule si alzarono da ogni dove, stavolta perfino dalla fila dei Tributi, che per malizia o istinto si voltarono tutti dalla stessa parte del palco. Sesshomaru sentì il fuoco della rabbia salirgli su per la gola e minacciare di accendergli le guance di furia, ma per fortuna seppe morderlo e farselo affondare nelle viscere prima che potesse trasformarsi in un orribile equivoco.

Uno schermo era per il suo volto, l'altro per quello di Naraku. La regia aveva colto, il pubblico strepitava, e Naraku sbatteva le palpebre con educata perplessità, la fronte aggrottata a mostrare il suo disappunto, un solo angolo delle labbra sollevato di noncurante disprezzo; i suoi occhi erano puro ghiaccio. Sesshomaru riuscì solo a irrigidire la propria espressione in una maschera di perfetta superbia – non esitò a guardare Abi dritto attraverso il palco, lasciando emergere quanto profondamente la odiasse, ma senza muovere un muscolo di più.

Era come se delle tenaglie affilate gli masticassero le viscere un poco di più a ogni secondo in cui il pubblico continuava a rumoreggiare e che Caesar impiegava a trovare una risposta adeguata – e dunque quella morsa ebbe modo per un bel po' di divorarlo vivo prima che lui riuscisse a domarla, ripetendosi che _poteva rimediare_. E lo avrebbe fatto. Il delirio di chi non aveva nulla da perdere era riuscito a umiliarlo, ma si trattava solo di questo: un delirio. Per quale dannata ragione Abi si fosse piantata quel chiodo di pura follia in testa era qualcosa su cui Sesshomaru non voleva ragionare, ma...

– Grazie, grazie! – stava finalmente gridando Caesar, alzando le braccia verso il pubblico nel tentativo di calmarli tutti, una preghiera abbastanza allarmata o forse un'intimazione scelta con cura, perché il clamore scemò giusto un poco e il presentatore poté quindi proseguire, seguendo un filo che aveva costruito ad arte – Grazie, Abi, per questa tua interessante... osservazione! Avremo modo di rifletterci! Mi duole però dire che il nostro tempo sta per terminare, dunque se per caso c'è qualche ultima cosa che vorresti...?

A giudicare dal suo tono e dai borbottii della platea, in realtà non doleva a nessuno l'idea che Abi dovesse chiudere la bocca e tornarsene al suo posto; di certo, non dispiaceva a Sesshomaru, così occupato a detestarla che ormai aveva accantonato qualsiasi tipo di timore di non risultare perfetto nella propria intervista: dopo quell'assoluto schifo, chi non avrebbe potuto brillare?

– Dico solo che mi rivedrete qui – stava chiudendo lei, lapidaria, ma anche un poco tronfia per il clamore che era riuscita a suscitare – Che vi piaccia o meno.

Caesar, per propria fortuna, si era ormai ripreso, e non si lasciò prendere in contropiede.

– Salutiamola facendole sentire quanto lo vogliamo! – esclamò nel microfono, facendo cenno al pubblico con un sorriso smagliante e alzandosi in piedi – Un bell'applauso ad Abi Karasu, del Distretto 1!

L'applauso fu a dir poco tiepido, ma perlomeno la musica che la regia fece suonare molto a proposito impedì che calasse un quasi silenzio dei più imbarazzanti. Abi non esitò a tornare a passo di marcia al proprio posto, e sogghignò alla volta di Sesshomaru quando i loro occhi si incrociarono. Quello che lui non si era aspettato era che arrivasse perfino a _parlargli_.

– So che negherai – disse a mezza voce mentre si sedeva, abbastanza vicina da essere sentita solo da lui e da non essere notata dalle telecamere – Ma era troppo divertente per rinunciare.

Sesshomaru rimase immobile: quello era un momento fin troppo rischioso anche solo per fulminarla con lo sguardo, o palesare quanto la ritenesse un'idiota. Quando sui giganteschi schermi dietro al palco apparve il suo volto ed esso soltanto, era impassibile, glaciale, i lineamenti irrigiditi solo nel disprezzo necessario e comprensibile di chi era pronto a ribattere a qualcuno di insignificante; il buon segno fu che, dopo un solo istante di esitazione, uno scroscio di applausi e grida finalmente risuonò di nuovo dal pubblico, prima ancora che Caesar avesse la possibilità di iniziare a parlare.

– Le emozioni sono appena iniziate, miei adorati concittadini! – stava comunque provando a gridare, e dovette impegnarcisi al massimo per farsi udire sotto l'entusiasmo crescente di quelli che avrebbero dovuto ascoltarlo – So che non potete aspettare oltre! Io non posso aspettare! Volete che lo chiami qui con me?

La sillaba _Sì!_ fu strillata da così tante voci all'unisono da essere del tutto distinguibile, un boato che di fatto riaccese tutta la superbia e l'orgoglio nel profondo dello stomaco e del cuore di Sesshomaru.

Li aveva ancora in pugno, anche prima di cominciare.

– E allora chiamiamolo! Sesshomaru Taisho, dal Distretto 1, per voi!

Lo lasciò finire prima di alzarsi. Sapeva molto bene che sforzarsi di ottenere un qualsiasi particolare effetto sarebbe stato inutile, se non grottesco: camminò con il proprio portamento più naturale, senza lasciare che la tensione lo irrigidisse, e quando arrivò al centro del palco vide che, nel guardarlo, Caesar aveva gli occhi lucidi. Era davvero un attore eccezionale, si ritrovò a pensare con un po' di sorpresa, dimenticando per un attimo il ruggito di quelli che lo stavano adorando; ma il presentatore si avvicinò a lui e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, portandolo ad avanzare fino a quasi l'orlo del palco e facendo ampi gesti con l'altra mano come se stesse presentando un premio, un trofeo, un gioiello immerso nel pieno della luce dei riflettori e travolto dai milioni di scintillii della platea.

Avrebbe preferito non essere toccato, e per un momento l'idea di non essere per loro un potenziale eroe ma solo qualcosa di ghiotto di cui appropriarsi riuscì a dargli un brivido di disagio; ma fu estremamente attento a mantenere il proprio viso rilassato, a far scorrere il proprio sguardo sul pubblico con una calma noncuranza che non era né entusiasmo né indifferenza, e alla fine riuscì a portarsi a godere di tutto quel supporto che in fondo non significava altro che soldi agli sponsor, qualcosa che poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte. Il fatto che non accennassero a smettere di strillare e di ripetere il suo nome come uno slogan lo costrinse, benché senza cambiare espressione, ad alzare un braccio in un blando cenno di ringraziamento, perché il suo atteggiamento stoico non gli si ritorcesse contro; ci fu uno scoppio pressoché assordante, ma subito dopo tutti parvero cogliere il vago segnale che aveva mandato loro – anche se solo di un poco, si calmarono, e Caesar ne approfittò per staccarsi da lui, rivolgergli un sorriso raggiante e indicargli le poltrone che li attendevano dietro di loro. Senza una fretta che avrebbe potuto essere scambiata per disagio, Sesshomaru accettò l'invito e si sedette.

Accavallò le gambe rimanendo composto, in modo molto simile a come era rimasto fino a quel momento aspettando il proprio turno. Caesar invece si accomodò con una piroetta di felicità che fece ridere il pubblico, ma una volta che si fu raddrizzato per bene ed ebbe avvicinato il microfono alle labbra, del fragore di poco prima rimase solo un brusio curioso ed eccitato.

– Ah, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. Non posso _credere_ di avere l'onore di intervistarti – fu l'esordio del presentatore, tutto denti bianchissimi e tono affettuoso, in effetti molto convincente. Sesshomaru lo fissò con educato interesse, concedendogli un cenno di ringraziamento con la testa a cui l'altro continuò – Figlio di Hyou Taisho, Volontario, non solo ci hai rubato il cuore alla sfilata, ma hai _perfino_ conquistato un _dodici_ dagli Strateghi! Sono risultati straordinari... come ti senti a riguardo?

Alla fine di quella frase, il pubblico cadde nel silenzio più assoluto. Pendevano dalle sue labbra. Prese un breve respiro, e poi iniziò finalmente a parlare.

– Penso di averli meritati – disse, in un tono piatto ma non freddo, che ben si accordava all'immagine posata ma non troppo distante che voleva dare di sé – Ma voglio senza dubbio ringraziare il pubblico per il suo supporto, gli Strateghi per avermi concesso un punteggio così alto, e i miei Mentori e il mio staff per avermi guidato fin qui.

Un gioioso fremito di emozione parve attraversare l'intera folla quando pronunciò la parola _Mentori_. Non difficile immaginarsi il perché.

– Credi che l'aiuto di un padre come il tuo sia stato importante? – fu la pronta domanda di Caesar, rapidissimo a sfruttare l'apertura che lui gli aveva concesso – Era il tuo modello anche prima di venire qui? Voleva che tu partecipassi a questi Giochi?

Chiunque altro, al posto di Sesshomaru, si sarebbe fatto un'amara e grassa risata a quell'ultima ipotesi. Ma lui rimase impassibile, senza nemmeno alterarsi, e si preparò a recitare una risposta che, di fatto, la sera prima aveva messo a punto con moltissima cura – per non aggirare la domanda e al tempo stesso concentrare tutto su di sé.

– Nessun genitore vorrebbe vedere un figlio nell'Arena – iniziò, piuttosto secco, ma poi cercò di ammorbidire la propria voce – Si tratta pur sempre di un terribile rischio. Mio padre non voleva che mi offrissi volontario, ma è stato un Mentore eccezionale, e gliene sono grato. Forse lui è davvero, di fatto, la causa per cui io sono qui... ma non perché io voglia emularlo, perché voglia dimostrarmi migliore di lui, o qualsiasi altra sciocchezza.

Fece una breve pausa, per lasciare che quelle parole mettessero le radici, e lo sguardo rapito e attento di Caesar lo spinse a continuare.

– Sono qui perché sento che nelle mie vene scorre il sangue di un guerriero. Si tratta di sicuro del suo. E sapevo, semplicemente, che questo è il mio posto, e che combattere nell'Arena è ciò che darà un senso alla mia vita... anche a costo di questa vita stessa.

Qualche esclamazione colpita si levò dagli spalti e Caesar si portò una mano al petto, quasi sbalordito. Era... vera ammirazione, quella nel suo sguardo?

– Cielo, le tue parole sono tanto belle che ora meno che mai vogliamo che una simile tragedia accada! – esclamò il presentatore, con enfasi – Ma sono sicuro che tu abbia degli ottimi piani per la vittoria, e che tu sappia di poterla ottenere!

Forse si aspettava di lusingarlo, così, di strappargli un po' di superbo compiacimento, ma Sesshomaru fece attenzione. Anche quello era un affondo che si era aspettato di dover parare.

– Sì, sono certo che vincerò – affermò, ma con un tono perfino più asciutto di quello che tutti dovevano essersi aspettati – Tuttavia, voglio precisare che so che non sarà facile. Soffrirò la fame, o la sete, o qualsiasi altra difficoltà gli Strateghi vogliano mettere sul mio cammino. È probabile che io sia ferito, anche, e nessuno dei miei avversari vorrà lasciarmi vincere. Ma ce la farò, ed è proprio affrontando ogni ostacolo e sorpassandolo che troverò l'onore nella mia vittoria. È questa la forza che emerge nei Giochi, la loro anima. E ne saprò essere il campione.

Calò un silenzio di tomba, e per un attimo Sesshomaru temette di essersi spinto troppo in là. Ma colse con la coda dell'occhio che su uno degli schermi era apparso il primo piano di una donna dal trucco rovinato dalle lacrime – e, per quanto abbastanza ridicola, la cosa gli parve un buon segno. Caesar confermò il suo pensiero.

– Ci commuovi, Sesshomaru – disse dopo un momento di pausa, grave, e la sua voce sembrava davvero sul punto di incrinarsi; teneva lo sguardo basso, quasi non osasse incrociare il suo – Sei il modello di ogni Tributo, l'incarnazione dell'orgoglio di Capitol City e di Panem.

– Tengo a cuore l'onore del mio Distretto – decise di replicare Sesshomaru, e il mormorio di approvazione che si era già levato nel pubblico alle parole di Caesar divenne ancora più intenso; qualcuno accennò a un applauso – Non sarei qui, altrimenti.

– Ma certo che è così. E a proposito, Sesshomaru...

Il cambio di tono, un po' meno patetico e più colloquiale, gli fece capire che la conversazione stava per virare su argomenti meno grevi, e fu lieto del preavviso: sarebbe stato più difficile rischiare di sembrare imbarazzato o preso alla sprovvista, in quel modo.

– C'è qualcuno a cui vuoi rivolgere un saluto, a casa? Bisogna confessare che moriamo tutti dalla voglia di sapere se esiste una persona che ti ha già rubato il cuore... non puoi dirci di non avere fortuna con le ragazze!

“ _Ben giocata, Caesar_ ”.

Aveva introdotto l'argomento scottante toccato da Abi senza menzionarlo in maniera diretta, ma con spontaneità, quasi nemmeno ricordasse le insinuazioni avanzate dalla giovane poco prima. E Sesshomaru non si scompose, né mostrò alcun disagio – non solo perché sarebbe stato deleterio, a quel punto, ma anche perché era ben certo di ciò che avrebbe detto.

– Non mi sono mai interessate simili questioni; avevo obiettivi più grandi per la testa e le cose rimarranno tali fino alla fine di questi Giochi – fu la sua replica, secca e un poco noncurante – Ma mia madre e alcuni amici si sono sempre rivelati dei punti fermi nella mia vita, e la mia gratitudine va anche a loro.

Qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che sua madre meritava più di una semplice menzione di sfuggita, ma non poteva sbilanciarsi troppo: in molti sarebbero stati intervistati dopo di lui, e doveva anche stare attento a non dare modo di schernirlo a nessuno. In particolare a chi era assai abile nei propri tentativi di deriderlo.

– Sentito, signore? – stava sorridendo Caesar, nel frattempo, suscitando uno scrosciare di risate dalla platea – Pare che un poca di speranza esista per tutte! La tua concentrazione è comunque esemplare, mio caro ragazzo. Non c'è mai stato nulla che ti abbia fatto esitare? Qualche ostacolo, qualche episodio in particolare?

Sesshomaru guardò Caesar dritto negli occhi, ascoltando il ricordo della voce di suo padre.

“ _Non sanno niente. Non andare nel panico, non sospettare._ ”

– No – disse con aperta fierezza, a testa alta, malgrado migliaia di fuochi d'artificio gli stessero attraversando la mente, malgrado parte di lui volesse ammettere che Rin non doveva essere lì e che erano stati dei barbari a lasciarla partecipare, malgrado la sua guancia bruciasse ancora per lo schiaffo di suo padre, malgrado sentisse ancora l'odore del sangue di Naraku su di sé e potesse vedere lo spettro del suo viso accarezzato dal vento di Capitol – Non davvero. Esiste chi ha tentato di togliermi il terreno da sotto i piedi... e chi ancora ci proverà. Ma non possono che cercare di infastidirmi, tutt'al più. Nell'Arena scopriranno quanto questo fosse inutile.

Versò in quelle frasi il giusto ammontare di eloquenza, e sul viso di Caesar si dipinse un sorriso che aveva una sfumatura complice, o d'approvazione, quasi a volergli mostrare gratitudine per aver chiuso in maniera dignitosa la parentesi aperta da Abi, o meglio per averla affrontata senza cadere in basso e rendere lo spettacolo un ammasso confuso di imbarazzo. Certo, Naraku doveva ancora dire la sua e le speculazioni non si sarebbero certo fermate... ma per il momento, l'apparenza era salva.

– Ben detto, ragazzo – fece infatti Caesar, con un certo tono definitivo che fu sottolineato dal modo in cui si raddrizzò sulla propria poltrona; nell'affrontare le ultime battute dell'intervista, assunse un'aria più seria di quello che Sesshomaru non si sarebbe aspettato – Il nostro tempo è agli sgoccioli, e voglio usarlo per una confessione: ci aspettavamo che tu fossi molto, molto diverso da tuo padre, sai? E lo sei, senza dubbio. Ma questa sera, io ho potuto vedere che, allo stesso modo, tanto di ciò che amiamo di lui brilla anche in te. Una somiglianza che va ben oltre l'aspetto.

Il pubblico cominciò ad applaudire. Le persone sugli schermi annuivano, un po' commosse, e per la prima volta Sesshomaru si trovò smarrito – abituato a opporsi anche con ostilità a suo padre, mai avrebbe pensato di poterlo ricordare anche lontano dal campo di battaglia, anche senza considerare le loro doti di guerrieri. Forse aveva sottovalutato il modo distaccato quasi identico al suo con cui Taisho sapeva porsi, tutta la sua altera compostezza, forse c'erano sottigliezze che gli erano sempre sfuggite, ma accantonò quei pensieri in fretta: dovette lasciarsi scappare solo un'espressione di sorpresa prima di ricomporsi e rivolgere un cenno di ringraziamento alla platea, che applaudì ancora più forte.

Caesar si alzò in piedi, raggiante, porgendogli una mano.

– Vieni, Sesshomaru – lo invitò – Goditi il nostro arrivederci, e tutta la fortuna che ti auguriamo. E voi, fatevi sentire!

In risposta, la folla cominciò a gridare parole d'adorazione che si confusero in un tutt'uno incomprensibile ma assordante, che fece quasi tremare il palco. Sesshomaru si alzò senza prendere la mano di Caesar, che a quel punto si accontentò di cingergli di nuovo le spalle con il braccio, per metterlo meglio in mostra un'ultima volta.

Fece scorrere il proprio sguardo su quella massa informe e formicolante di completa, ebbra euforia, gratificandoli con un'espressione un poco più benevola e con un nuovo gesto di saluto della mano. Fu solo dopo forse un minuto intero che Caesar, incurante delle proteste che cominciarono all'istante a levarsi dalla folla, gli fece garbato segno che poteva tornare ad accomodarsi al proprio posto. Sesshomaru non esitò a farlo: non si sarebbe trattenuto a pavoneggiarsi, non quando non ne aveva alcun bisogno.

Abi guardava il pavimento piena di disprezzo, quasi avesse visto un insetto repellente strisciare sulle assi del palco. La ragazza del Distretto 2 ostentava una tale indifferenza che sarebbe stato lecito domandarsi se davvero fosse conscia di ciò che stava accadendo, se le importasse di essere la prossima o anche solo di dover rischiare di morire dal giorno seguente in avanti. Sesshomaru guardò soltanto loro due, e giusto perché vi fu costretto; si sedette e rivolse uno sguardo calmo e fermo verso la platea, ben attento a non farlo diventare vacuo mentre smetteva di ascoltare il mondo intorno a sé e prendeva qualche istante per riflettere.

L'adrenalina che aveva vibrato nel suo corpo fino a quel momento si quietò, lasciando spazio a uno strano senso di vuoto, quasi d'insoddisfazione. Eppure, sapeva di essere andato molto bene: non era mai incespicato sulle proprie parole, Caesar l'aveva accompagnato in modo brillante, il pubblico aveva reagito perfino al di là delle aspettative. Aveva dato loro la prova di avere un animo ferreo insieme al bel volto che già conoscevano; si era addirittura eletto a paladino dei valori dei Giochi. Forse la nota finale era ciò che gli aveva lasciato l'amaro in bocca – suo padre non gli aveva detto che l'obiettivo di quell'intervista doveva essere allontanare le loro immagini l'una dall'altra il più possibile? Forse, invece, lui le aveva perfino avvicinate. Ma si disse che questo era avvenuto in una nota positiva: non era parso un ragazzino dipendente in tutto e per tutto dal suo egregio papà, ma una sua ben distinta controfigura, che tutt'al più ne ricalcava i pregi. O così sperava, benché avesse il sospetto che Caesar avesse esagerato con le sue lodi.

Fu riscosso proprio dal presentatore, che dopo essere riuscito a sedare un po' gli strascichi dell'entusiasmo di Capitol aveva chiamato la ragazza, Kagura Boulear. La giovane si alzò e attraversò il palco con meravigliosa eleganza: l'applauso del pubblico fu piuttosto sostanzioso, e Sesshomaru dovette dirsi che forse non aveva mai visto un corpo femminile reso tanto sensuale da un abito. E il suo viso di porcellana era davvero fiero, di una bellezza tagliente come una lama: decisamente, non era il caso di lasciarsi distrarre dal sollievo per aver finito la propria intervista, ma era proprio quello il momento di concentrarsi di più ad ascoltare.

Caesar esordì con dei complimenti, in modo simile a quanto aveva fatto con Abi, e Kagura si aprì in un sorriso niente affatto civettuolo, forse un pizzico beffardo e piuttosto arrogante, ma non c'era nulla di falso nelle parole misurate che usò per ringraziare. Aveva una voce piacevole, matura e graffiante.

Le domande che seguirono riguardarono l'Arena. La giovane non riuscì a discostarsi molto da frasi abbastanza scontate su come fosse determinata a vincere e variazioni sul tema, benché pronunciate con un'eleganza e una sicurezza tali da renderle di certo efficaci almeno sul pubblico; comunque, rivelò di essere brava con i coltelli al di sopra di ogni altra arma, e questo Sesshomaru non mancò di annotarselo nella mente. Poi il discorso virò su come si sentiva nei riguardi del suo staff, su cosa le piacesse di Capitol e cose le mancasse del suo Distretto: argomenti meno interessanti, per lui, e forse fu per questo che proprio in quel momento iniziò a provare un impalpabile, enigmatico fastidio al livello della tempia sinistra. Lo riconobbe in fretta: era quell'inspiegabile sesto senso che lo rendeva certo che qualcuno lo stesse osservando senza che lui avesse bisogno di guardare; e c'era un paio d'occhi, su quel palco, che irritava quel sesto senso ben più di qualsiasi altro.

Si trattenne dal voltarsi e dopo qualche secondo quella percezione sparì. Si lasciò dietro un disagio strisciante, qualche domanda che sfiorava i contorni della rabbia. L'idea che Naraku si facesse notare a guardarlo mentre tra di loro non c'era alcun ostacolo era insopportabile, soprattutto a causa di ciò che Abi aveva appena detto. O era forse possibile che...?

Abbassò gli occhi, sperando che la gelida morsa di disagio che gli aveva appena afferrato le viscere non fosse notata da nessuno; fu costretto a smettere di ascoltare Kagura per concentrarsi a scacciare quei pensieri, che minacciavano di turbarlo ben più di quanto non potesse permettersi in una simile occasione.

Non era una novità: fin dall'inizio aveva temuto che Naraku, all'intervista, cercasse di umiliarlo in ogni modo possibile, compreso il mentire su una qualsiasi disgustosa complicità tra di loro – come aveva fatto la prima sera sul tetto, quando erano arrivati gli altri due Tributi. Piuttosto, la performance di Abi aggravava le cose: due voci concordi cominciavano a rendere le insinuazioni un poco più concrete. Era questo a fargli tremare le mani dal bisogno di serrarle a pugno per sfogare la rabbia, era questo un rischio che fino a quel momento gli era sfuggito, ma in una decina di secondi riuscì a dominarsi: non c'era altro rimedio a quella situazione se non mantenersi impassibili come già aveva fatto, combattere il discredito con la dignità. Inoltre... parte di lui voleva sperare che il ricordo del loro scontro rendesse Naraku più cauto. Di certo, fino a quel momento era apparso meno baldanzoso, più rigido del consueto. Forse lo sguardo che Sesshomaru aveva sentito su di sé era stato un caso, un momento privo di importanza. Poteva perfino essere che quella notte sciagurata sul tetto portasse con sé qualche esito positivo, pensò con amarezza.

– Non deve essere facile per voi, allora – stava dicendo Caesar, con un'aria a metà tra la compassione e un che di perplesso.

– L'abbiamo sempre saputo – rispose Kagura, calma – Sono le regole. Comunque vada, sarà il Distretto a beneficiarne. E non sarò certo io a esitare, quando la mia vita sarà in pericolo... nessuno lo farebbe.

– Questo è certo – annuì il presentatore, grave – Il vostro coraggio è ammirevole.

Sesshomaru seppe di essersi perso qualche battuta importante, ma almeno colse quelle e intuì il senso generale del discorso: era ormai chiaro a tutti che i Tributi del Distretto 2 intendessero rimanere alleati fino alla fine. Il pubblico mormorava: dovevano essere incerti se apprezzare quell'apparente spirito di sacrificio mostrato dalla ragazza e da Naraku, per una sorta di bene superiore della comunità, o biasimare l'idea che qualcuno potesse assassinare un amico o un'amica di vecchia data a sangue freddo. Almeno, tra lui e Abi non c'era alcun tipo di simile ipocrisia.

Comunque fosse, i tre minuti di tempo per Kagura stavano per scadere: Caesar arrivò alla conclusione augurandole buona fortuna, com'era solito fare, e alzandosi per baciarle la mano con un gesto galante a cui lei rivolse ancora il suo sorriso educato ma freddo. Il pubblico applaudì, ma mentre la ragazza tornava al suo posto un sottile velo di elettricità parve diffondersi nell'aria. Nemmeno subito prima della propria intervista Sesshomaru aveva percepito sulla pelle così tanta tensione, sia dentro di sé che tra la folla: il loro mormorio era eccitato e incerto, come trattenuto a stento. La curiosità, l'apprensione, la morbosità con cui aspettavano Naraku scoppiavano come gli schiocchi delle scintille di un falò, ma si mescolavano a un'esitazione che si vedeva anche sul sorriso di Caesar, che si schiarì la voce.

Sesshomaru volle sperare che tutto ciò fosse dovuto al fatto che, malgrado Naraku fosse così affascinante, un candidato così intrigante al ruolo di Vincitore, Capitol City preferisse ancora lui, il figlio di Hyou Taisho. Che l'incertezza tra chi dei due scegliere si stesse trasformando in una decisione a suo vantaggio, a meno che quell'intervista non cambiasse ogni cosa – e tutti temevano quel momento e lo bramavano, avidi come avvoltoi. Cercò di non lasciare né il disagio, né il proprio cauto compiacimento emergere dalla propria espressione.

– Signore e signori, spero non siate già stanchi del turbinio di emozioni di questa serata! – stava sorridendo Caesar, con enfasi plateale – Perché io so che questo è un altro momento che aspettate con ansia dal giorno delle Mietiture, vero? E finalmente ci siamo! Per voi, qui e adesso... dal Distretto 2, Naraku Saimyosho!

Malgrado tutto, a quel punto il pubblico non poté che esplodere in un applauso entusiasta, come slegato da strane funi che prima avevano tenuto ciascuno di loro legato alle sedie. In tutto quel fragore, Naraku si alzò in piedi con un movimento fluido e cominciò a camminare a testa alta verso il centro del palco, maestosamente indolente come suo solito. Eccetto che per un dettaglio: al di là del suo sorriso studiato, al di là delle morbide onde dei suoi capelli neri che si muovevano e ondeggiavano quasi come serpenti in modo ipnotico, Sesshomaru rimase quasi sconcertato dal notare quanto, malgrado il trucco, il suo colorito fosse... _cereo_. La luce che le telecamere catturavano dai suoi occhi era sorda, fosca, come una fiamma intrappolata dietro un vetro opaco sul punto di rompersi in mille pezzi: stava trattenendo delle emozioni, un qualche turbamento, Sesshomaru ne era certo, e all'improvviso il suo gesto di saluto verso il pubblico parve meno strafottente e rilassato e più meccanico, al suo sguardo. Quasi tremante.

Era quasi come se fosse pressoché in preda al panico.

Un'agitazione peggiore di qualsiasi altra avesse provato quella sera piovve su Sesshomaru come una doccia gelida e bollente allo stesso tempo. “ _Cosa diavolo ti prende?_ ”, avrebbe voluto sibilargli, incredulo che proprio nel momento in cui il suo maledetto carisma sarebbe dovuto servire a qualcosa quell'idiota avesse intenzione di crollare. Era tutto a pieno, completo vantaggio di Sesshomaru, certo, in apparenza – ma non sarebbe sembrato sospetto? Non c'era il rischio che perdesse il controllo? E che cosa sarebbe successo se... se non fosse riuscito a mantenere il segreto? Se gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa?

I due si accomodarono sulle poltrone. Naraku accavallò le gambe in una posa piuttosto indolente, anche se questo non bastava a nascondere quella sorta di velo che gli oscurava il viso; Caesar, però, non parve notarlo, o forse non vi diede peso.

– Santo cielo – stava sospirando con fare teatrale – Non so nemmeno da dove partire. Guardati, sei avvolto dal mistero dalla testa ai piedi, benedetto ragazzo! E il tuo punteggio incredibile ci conferma che i tuoi segreti valgono davvero qualcosa...

All'istante, gli occhi di Naraku si strinsero appena, ogni lineamento del suo viso si congelò, e Sesshomaru dovette fare un grosso sforzo per rimanere immobile. Grandioso: l'argomento che aveva portato quel bastardo sull'orlo della follia due sere prima sarebbe stato il primo a essere affrontato. Caesar aveva di sicuro voluto essere incoraggiante, fargli un complimento, ma tra quell'undici e un dodici continuava a esistere un abisso che Naraku non poteva avere già dimenticato.

Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo appena la testa e rompendo il silenzio che minacciava di diventare carico di imbarazzo con una bassa risata beffarda. Pareva quasi che stesse cercando di convincersi da solo che ci fosse qualcosa di divertente in quel frangente; o forse era Sesshomaru a leggere troppo in ogni sua singola azione, si disse da solo con un pizzico di fastidio.

– Ti ringrazio, Caesar – disse alla fine Naraku, con voce un poco meno squillante di quello che ci si sarebbe aspettati; ma ebbe l'effetto di un tono morbido, basso e suadente, che si accompagnava bene al sorriso falso ed enigmatico che si era dipinto sulle labbra – Temo però che quanto accaduto nella sessione privata con gli Strateghi debba rimanere riservato, per quanto me ne rammarichi. Dico bene?

Con un'audacia notevole, rivolse il proprio sguardo al pubblico, attenuando il sogghigno solo in maniera impercettibile. Un coro di tre o quattro voci si levò da un certo balcone sulla destra – gli Strateghi stessi, che gli davano ragione, chi più secco, chi con un'aria più divertita. Presto qualche vaga risata emerse anche dal pubblico e Caesar fece loro eco, anche se doveva essere stupito quanto Sesshomaru dal rischio che Naraku aveva corso a mostrarsi tanto spudorato. Forse, non era così fuori di sé come era sembrato prima di cominciare, o si stava riavendo, o stava gettando nel vuoto del tutto alla cieca.

– Comunque, spero che sia almeno lecito rivelare che sono stato premiato per qualcosa che nemmeno i miei cari compagni di avventura conoscono – continuò Naraku, più calmo e più perfido, anche se ancora ben lontano dalla disinvoltura a cui sapeva arrivare – Il pubblico non è l'unico che rimarrà sorpreso, nei giorni che verranno.

Ci fu un poco di movimento tra i Tributi, come se almeno tre o quattro fossero sobbalzati o non fossero riusciti a non agitarsi a quelle parole. Sesshomaru guardò nella direzione di Naraku con sottile, calcolato disprezzo, giusto nel caso qualcuno si domandasse se di tali “segreti” lui avesse paura. La risposta era che non li temeva affatto, certo com'era di riuscire a contrastarli, e in quel momento era più interessato a rimanere concentrato su quei maledetti tre minuti.

Il mormorio sugli spalti e nella platea divenne nervoso; Caesar fu bravo a mantenere una sfumatura neutrale nel proprio sorriso.

– Ci stai torturando – si lamentò, cercando almeno in parte di sdrammatizzare – _Devi_ darci qualcosa di più, o impazziremo prima di domani mattina!

Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto giurare che ci fosse stato un lampo di disgusto, nell'occhiata fulminea che Naraku lanciò a Caesar, ma quell'impressione scomparve subito, nascosta da un'altra delle sue risate beffarde.

– Mi dispiace – si scusò, senza un'ombra di rammarico nella voce – Posso solo dire che non intendo affrontare questa Arena caricando a testa bassa chiunque mi si pari di fronte, come un qualunque bruto. La vedo come un modo assai più raffinato di mostrare le mie capacità. Una partita a scacchi, diciamo.

– Questa sì che è un'idea interessante – rispose Caesar, colpito – Gli altri Tributi sarebbero le tue pedine, per caso?

– È una prospettiva allettante.

– E hanno anche già dei ruoli precisi?

Il grado di scioltezza che Naraku aveva raggiunto tornò a congelarsi di colpo, come se, appena riuscito a nuotare in acque a lui congeniali, un'ondata l'avesse sbalzato di nuovo ad annaspare sulla terraferma. Il suo sguardo divenne più scuro, il sorriso si fece tagliente come una lama, forzato e sghembo.

Quando parlò, lo fece più piano, con una vibrazione nella voce che avrebbe potuto ricordare rabbia. Ma Sesshomaru tale rabbia l'aveva udita davvero, e non era stato quello il suo suono. A lui, pareva più...

– Sappiamo bene tutti chi sia il re.

… _dolore_.

Calò un silenzio quasi completo. La tensione di poco prima si riaccese, elettrica e scintillante, mentre tutti trattenevano il fiato.

Perfino Caesar assunse un'aria più cauta e più seria.

– L'obiettivo da abbattere, eh?

Naraku non alzò lo sguardo. Le sue labbra si arricciarono un poco di più, in una smorfia amara, storta, che quasi gli deturpò il viso.

– O da difendere. Dipende dal colore dei pezzi, no?

L'aveva detto a bassa voce, ma esclamazioni di sorpresa si levarono all'istante da ogni dove. In quanto a Sesshomaru, aggrottò la fronte in un moto tanto istintivo da quasi non rendersene conto.

Da _difendere?_

Era un'affermazione così assurda che non era nemmeno il caso di tentare di non apparire perplesso – in quale modo Naraku intendeva  _difenderlo?_ Cosa accidenti significava? Pensava davvero che fingendosi dalla sua parte sarebbe riuscito ad acquistarsi qualche preferenza? Se era una dannata allusione a un loro qualche legame, era uscita nel modo più distorto possibile – non la malizia provocatoria tipica di lui o anche di Abi, non un'oscenità che dipingesse negli occhi del mondo un'immagine di Sesshomaru come di una puttanella pronta a succhiarlo, nulla che lo degradasse, bensì un qualcosa che... lo elevava, forse? Come se tra loro ci fosse qualcosa di  _vero?_

Lo stesso Caesar era rimasto senza parole abbastanza a lungo da far sì che Naraku si riscuotesse. Sollevò il capo, senza rinunciare a una smorfia al limite dell'irritazione, ma agitò una mano come per liquidare qualcosa di poca importanza.

– Quello che dico è che si vedrà alla fine chi giocherà a favore di chi. Potrebbero esserci sviluppi sorprendenti, che io stesso sono curioso di esplorare.

Era un riscatto che Sesshomaru trovò molto, molto magro. Non vedeva perché cercare di insinuare nel pubblico l'idea che ci fossero due schieramenti nell'Arena, quando in realtà la maggioranza dei Tributi avrebbe solo tentato di sopravvivere con la forza della disperazione. Ed era un'ovvietà che il re, ovvero lui stesso, si sarebbe difeso da solo. Davvero Naraku aveva osservato tutti loro così a fondo da essere certo di poterli manipolare? Forse dimenticava quanto alta fosse la posta in gioco di quella sua partita contro non uno, ma ventitré avversari. Nemmeno la sua amichetta doveva essere pronta a seguire ogni suo comando.

– Non so se mi trovo davanti a un Tributo, o a un qualche strano regista di cui non mi hanno detto nulla – stava sorridendo Caesar, recuperando in fretta un po' di brio dopo quella parentesi tanto gelida.

– Perché non entrambe le cose? – lo seguì Naraku, con un nuovo, distante sogghigno che portò il presentatore a ridere.

– Ci fai girare la testa. Sembra che per te tutto sia il contrario di tutto. Quanto sincero sei stato stasera?

– Potrei rispondere qualsiasi cosa, non sapreste mai se sono sincero adesso – soffiò Naraku, con una buona dose di ironia che parve divertire il pubblico, benché Sesshomaru vedesse con chiarezza le ombre che ancora gli si agitavano sul viso.

– Ah, mi arrendo, mi arrendo! – gridò Caesar, alzando le mani con enfasi tra una risata e l'altra – È impossibile averla vinta, qui. Non invidio la tua futura fidanzata.

Dagli spalti si levò una voce di donna, che gridò “ _Io sì!_ ”, e l'intero pubblico si divise tra applausi d'assenso e scoppi di risa. Il ghigno di Naraku divenne appena più malizioso e caldo, nel rivolgersi a tutti loro.

– Già, forse mi sono sbagliato – ammise Caesar con leggerezza, sedendosi più diritto e mostrando tutti i suoi bianchissimi denti mentre proseguiva – Non c'è nessuno che non la invidierebbe. Ma, purtroppo, è arrivato il momento di lasciarci, ragazzo. Grazie per averci dato enigmi su cui perdere il sonno.

– È la mia specialità.

Perfino in quell'ultima battuta, in cui avrebbe potuto dare sfoggio di tutto il proprio più perfido fascino, Naraku non riuscì a sciogliersi davvero: le sue parole taglienti furono addolcite solo dagli schiamazzi della folla, che lo salutava con entusiasmo malgrado... malgrado Sesshomaru, mettendosi per un istante negli odiosi panni del suo peggior nemico, non potesse impedirsi di considerare quell'intervista un completo fallimento.

Quando Naraku tornò alla propria poltrona – ossia, non appena poté dare le spalle al pubblico –, il suo volto lasciò trapelare stanchezza, rimpianto, una sfumatura di sorda rabbia. Di certo, doveva rendersi conto di aver vacillato davvero troppe volte, e quella sua amarezza rendeva piuttosto chiaro che non sempre aveva fatto tutto parte di una recita, anzi.

Non esitò, tuttavia, a fissare Sesshomaru dritto negli occhi. Lui lo stava osservando con un gelo che, per una volta, aveva poco del disgusto e molto di vera indifferenza: aveva appena assistito a uno spettacolo patetico, non era nemmeno il caso di sprecarsi a provare qualcosa di più. Le sfumature rosse di quelle iridi gli sfiorarono le guance come lame – fu solo a quel punto, vedendo quanto torbida e contorta l'anima di Naraku stesse diventando, mancando di trovare per l'ennesima volta malizia o provocazione sulle sue labbra, che Sesshomaru sentì una punta di disagio tornare a stringergli la bocca dello stomaco. Poi l'altro si sedette, e del suo sguardo rimase solo un'impressione stampata a fuoco nell'aria.

A seguire, c'era la ragazzina mora dall'aria fragile che intendeva fuggire dall'Arena insieme alla sua compagna del Distretto 11 e al resto dei loro amichetti. Il verde le donava, ma non aveva certo la bellezza prorompente della giovane che l'aveva preceduta, né poteva suscitare interesse come il primo rivale del figlio di Hyou Taisho. Caesar fu gentile con lei: anziché il punteggio o i Giochi, come aveva fatto fino a quel punto, scelse come primo argomento qualcosa di triviale come i suoi gusti in fatto di cibo. Doveva essere una strategia collaudata per mettere a loro agio i Tributi: i Volontari parlavano volentieri di battaglie e sangue, gli altri tremavano al loro pensiero. La sua indole dolce le guadagnò l'applauso del pubblico, alla fine, anche perché riuscì a non tremare troppo nel dire che tutto ciò che desiderava era tornare a casa; ma Sesshomaru non assorbì quasi nulla di interessante dalle sue parole. Quando poi fu il turno del ragazzo del Distretto 3, l'imbecille che non era in grado neanche di mettere insieme due bastoni per fare un fuoco, Sesshomaru si ritrovò distratto per tutto il tempo a pensare alle parole di Naraku – “ _O da difendere_ ”. Cielo, se non era un concetto _irritante_. Che l'intento fosse stato quello di farlo apparire debole?

La ragazza del 4, Yura Locks, portò alla serata una serie di pose fin troppo provocanti, un atteggiamento frivolo davvero snervante e una vocetta acuta e civettuola che non smetteva di ridacchiare. Caesar fu brillante, nel tenerle testa e nel cercare di strapparle qualche risposta coerente; la cosa più importante che Sesshomaru notò fu una strana nota intrisa di perfidia quando la giovane disse che avrebbe adorato diventare una stilista, o meglio ancora una parrucchiera. Era un concetto assai stupido, specie considerato che i Vincitori non diventavano cittadini di Capitol e che nei Distretti c'era poco spazio per simili sciocchezze, eppure ci fu davvero una sfumatura sinistra nel suo tono, nel suo sorriso e nello scintillio dei suoi occhi. Ma cosa c'entravano i capelli con la vita e la morte? Stava davvero esagerando a leggere qualcosa in ciò che gli altri dicevano?

Il suo compagno fu più morigerato; a dire la verità, la sua calma e la sua aria suadente avrebbero quasi potuto rivaleggiare con quelli di un Naraku nel pieno delle proprie capacità, eccetto che gli mancava la stessa oggettiva dose di incredibile bellezza. Se la cavò bene, però, concentrandosi sull'ironia per fare presa sul pubblico, il che era una tattica che talvolta funzionava.

Come sempre, Sesshomaru avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di assistere al penoso spettacolo offerto dai ragazzini del Distretto 5, mero preludio a quello che sarebbe stata l'intervista di Rin poco più avanti nel tempo. Sia la ragazzina vestita di bianco sia il piccoletto dai capelli rossi tremavano come foglie nell'avvicinarsi a Caesar e non smisero quando furono seduti; lei rispose pressoché a monosillabi, guardandosi attorno con due occhi castani enormi e quasi vitrei dalla paura, mentre lui provò a scherzare un poco di più, a definirsi agile e non facile da prendere. Visti i suoi avversari, non era qualcosa di così facile da credere, ma il pubblico lo salutò con affetto. Il giovane muscoloso del Distretto 6 si fece avanti a testa alta, invece, fasciato da un completo marrone scuro che gli donava molto. La sua voce era roca, arrogante, ed era piuttosto palese che stesse recitando un copione che i suoi Mentori gli avevano messo in bocca quando si definì veloce, forte e coraggioso con frasi un po' troppo elaborate, in cui si perse un paio di volte. Ma risultò comunque abbastanza fiero, specie quando affermò che non si sarebbe lasciato spaventare da nulla e da nessuno sul suo cammino; Sesshomaru era perfino piuttosto incline a credergli, se non fosse stato per il fatto che la semplice temerarietà non sarebbe stata sufficiente a farlo sopravvivere a pericoli troppo grandi per le sue capacità. Esse erano di sicuro superiori a quelle della sua compagna, la ragazzina bionda chiamata Kirara, vestita di morbide tinte color panna, quella sera. Sembrava così spaesata da saper a malapena articolare le parole; poteva puntare solo sulla pietà del pubblico, o al massimo sul proprio bel faccino. I minuti concessi ai due ragazzini del Distretto 7, tali Kohaku Scyth ed Eri Asugi, passarono con una lentezza esasperante, tra le battute poco divertenti di lei e l'aria seria e tetra di lui. Il pubblico stava iniziando a dare qualche segno di irrequietezza e non si sforzò troppo a simulare entusiasmo con i suoi applausi.

Caesar, comunque, proseguiva con la disinvoltura di un vero professionista, senza più bloccarsi come era successo con Naraku. Ma Sesshomaru era davvero curioso di scoprire se sarebbe riuscito a cavare qualcosa di bocca da quella che era forse la ragazza più misteriosa su quel palco: quello sì che sarebbe stato vero talento.

La stessa folla parve rianimarsi quando Kikyo si alzò, chiamata a gran voce dal presentatore – era stupenda almeno quanto Kagura, ed era ben diritta mentre camminava, le onde del vestito rosso fuoco che le accarezzavano le caviglie e la pelle chiara che pareva morbida quanto i suoi lunghissimi capelli neri. Non sorrideva: mantenne un'espressione fredda e distante che, in quel momento più che mai, Sesshomaru non poté evitare di associare a se stesso.

Sedette come una vera principessa, composta e piena di dignità, e il pubblico continuò a mormorare pieno di ammirazione anche quando Caesar cominciò con le domande.

Provò a lusingarla con dei complimenti, ottenendo in cambio solo un'occhiata impassibile, anche se non sprezzante.

– Sinceramente, non è stato facile notarti fino a pochi giorni fa – continuò allora lui, con un sorriso gentile – Ma gli Strateghi in persona... sì, signori, alcuni Strateghi mi hanno detto che questa fanciulla avrà delle sorprese da riservarci. Ti va di svelarci almeno qualcosa, Kikyo?

Lei tacque, fissandolo con i suoi intensi occhi castani. Sesshomaru attese con un pizzico di impazienza, per nulla pago della mera informazione che gli Strateghi si fossero accorti di lei, come se già il suo punteggio non lo avesse fatto notare. Poteva vedere anche Kagura e Abi, ai suoi fianchi, osservare la ragazza con un'attenzione tutta nuova, e sarebbe stato pronto a giurare che chiunque, in quel momento, pendesse dalle sue labbra. Sarebbe stato sciocco da parte sua rimanere in completo silenzio, rischiando di frustrare tutti i potenziali sponsor che si nascondevano in quella massa luccicante al di là del palco.

– Non sono felice di essere qui.

Le sue parole fendettero il silenzio e lo fecero tintinnare come cristallo. Aveva una voce seria, limpida, matura, che calzava come un guanto la sua apparenza fisica: trasudava dignità e fierezza, così come il gelido e concreto fatto che aveva appena formulato.

– Non giocherò secondo le regole che siete abituati a vedere seguite. Il che non significa che io abbia intenzione di morire.

Dalle sue labbra, quel concetto fuoriuscì dotato di una forza tutta nuova. Era la determinazione di qualcuno che sapeva di avere un destino avverso di fronte a sé, ma che lo affrontava senza alcuna remora. E tutto in lei faceva pensare che mai, nemmeno nelle situazioni più disperate, Kikyo avrebbe rinunciato a quell'onore che così splendidamente ostentava.

– Qualcosa mi dice che non ti vedremo nel furore delle battaglie più aspre. È forse così? – azzardò Caesar, ma senza ironia: pareva in grado di adattarsi a ogni situazione, e in quel frangente si mantenne composto e garbato al punto da quasi rinunciare al proprio sorriso. Ancora una volta, Kikyo lo trafisse con lo sguardo per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

– Tutto dipende da ciò che sarà necessario.

Sesshomaru strinse appena le labbra. Qualcosa di lui osò pensare che, nell'improbabile caso in cui l'avesse incontrata nell'Arena e lei gli avesse proposto un'alleanza, avrebbe persino potuto cedere e accettare la proposta. Si trattava di un'ipotesi fluttuante che subito dopo, a mente un poco più fredda, rigettò, ma anche solo il fatto che l'avesse formulata aveva il suo peso non indifferente.

Gli piaceva pressoché tutto di lei. E gli piaceva pure molto, inutile negarlo. Faceva eccezione il solito piccolo, terribile problema: Capitol City non avrebbe fatto loro la grazia di sopravvivere entrambi.

– Ben detto. Ma c'è qualche ostacolo che temi più di altri, nell'Arena? – provò ancora Caesar.

– Trovo inutile preoccuparsi prima del tempo. Rifletterò quando dovrò risolvere un problema.

Quelle parole avrebbe potuto dirle lui stesso: l'affinità del loro modo di pensare rendeva davvero difficile frenare l'ammirazione per la sua avversaria, in quel momento. Malgrado sapesse bene che nessuno dei due avrebbe esitato a usare simile sangue freddo a scapito dell'altro. Di certo, se solo fosse capitata in un'altra edizione, Sesshomaru avrebbe potuto tifare per lei.

Caesar stava lodando il basso profilo della ragazza, il suo approccio pragmatico alla sfida che la attendeva solo la mattina seguente; le fece qualche altra domanda, cercando di estorcerle qualcosa di più, ma lei non variò molto il contenuto delle sue risposte, mantenendosi altera nel modo di porsi e ferrea nelle proprie convinzioni, almeno in apparenza.

Rivelò di avere una sorellina ad aspettarla a casa. Quello fu l'unico momento in cui il suo tono si ammorbidì, e arrivò anche ad ammettere che le mancavano i bambini dell'orfanotrofio del Distretto, a cui andava spesso a fare visita. Le somiglianze parevano non potersi esaurire, malgrado anche in quel frangente fosse difficile provare entusiasmo: Sesshomaru ricordò che la prossima tra le femmine sarebbe stata Rin, e quella prospettiva era così poco piacevole che un gusto amaro cominciò già a riempirgli la bocca.

I lunghi silenzi di Kikyo e le domande rispettosamente caute di Caesar non permisero che molto altro fosse aggiunto, in quei tre minuti. La giovane si alzò con grazia, ringraziò con un gesto composto il pubblico per l'applauso caloroso che le stavano rivolgendo e ritornò al proprio posto. Sesshomaru si disse che di certo qualche sponsor aveva già deciso di darle una possibilità – qualcuno che avrebbe deciso di non piazzare le proprie scommesse sui due più favoriti sperando in un eccitante colpo di scena. Doveva ammettere che Kikyo si meritava del credito; d'altra parte, confidava anche nel fatto che suo padre non avrebbe reso le cose facili a nessuno: valeva per Bline, ma anche per tutti gli altri Mentori.

Dopo tanta elegante austerità, l'entusiasmo più che frizzante e assai frivolo del ragazzo del Distretto 8, Jakotsu Redrop, fu quasi un pugno allo stomaco. Sesshomaru si trovò piuttosto irritato dalla sua malizia spudorata, indirizzata peraltro a tutti gli altri Tributi  _maschili_ – lui e Naraku compresi, già, “il delizioso principino e il bel tenebroso” –, ma a quanto pareva per Capitol una simile sfacciataggine era esilarante: Caesar finì quasi a rotolarsi sul palco, all'ennesima battuta, e sugli schermi apparvero numerose volte dei cittadini intenti ad asciugarsi lacrime d'ilarità. Era di sicuro un ottimo modo per rendersi memorabili; l'argomento dell'Arena fu a malapena toccato e solo con estrema leggerezza, come un'occasione per “divertirsi un po'”. Cielo, e Naraku gli era sembrato un folle...

Comunque, come lui aveva in fondo previsto, l'allegria cessò di colpo quando la minuscola figura di Rin fu chiamata a raggiungere Caesar – in un tono molto più dolce rispetto a quello riservato agli altri Tributi, quasi a voler invitare il pubblico ad applaudire con garbo, per non spaventarla, come per fortuna fecero.

Era davvero così... piccola, in quel vestito, su quella poltrona dove lui stesso, e Naraku, e le figure voluttuose delle ragazze più belle si erano accomodati con tanta noncuranza e sicurezza, certi almeno della propria apparenza. Lei pareva svanire tra i braccioli, tremante, quasi trasparente, esile come un filo d'erba; i suoi piedini toccavano a malapena il pavimento.

Sesshomaru fu grato per tutta la delicatezza che Caesar continuò a mostrare nei suoi confronti. Cercò di metterla a suo agio, utilizzando quasi tutto il tempo a loro disposizione per parlare di disegni e color non appena lei rivelò di amare quel piccolo hobby sopra ogni altro; riuscì perfino a strapparle dei sorrisi, che tuttavia a Sesshomaru fecero solo più male, come era ormai motivo ricorrente: erano così innocenti, così infantili e spontanei, così dolci – svelavano tutta la gioia, il brio e l'allegria che quella piccola avrebbe potuto donare al mondo, se solo l'Arena non fosse emersa come l'oscuro capolinea della sua vita. Tornò a tremare quando Caesar le augurò buona fortuna; mormorò con quella sua vocina a malapena udibile che era certa di potersi nascondere per sopravvivere, e risultò palese che i suoi Mentori dovevano aver fatto su di lei molta pressione perché affermasse almeno quello: suonò come una macchinosa, forzata richiesta d'aiuto, in cui non credeva affatto ma a cui non poteva fare a meno di aggrapparsi. Capitol ebbe la decenza di salutarla con un applauso composto quando si allontanò, leggera come una piccola fata – mai come allora Sesshomaru desiderò per lei di vederla svanire come in un sogno, rifugiarsi in un mondo in cui nessuno avrebbe potuto farle del male; in cui lui non dovesse fare i conti con un così terribile sacrificio per la propria stessa gloria, che pareva un obiettivo un poco meno splendente.

Il giovane che seguì, tale Suikotsu Hyde, apparve più nervoso di quello che nei giorni precedenti non fosse sembrato: forse la tensione stava avendo la meglio sulla sua indole di buono e gentile ragazzo, che però continuò a essere ben evidente. Le sue risposte garbate ed educate assomigliarono abbastanza a quelle della ragazzina dai graziosi capelli rossi subito dopo di lui: anche lei piuttosto tesa, ma brava a mascherarlo grazie al suo bel faccino e al tono fresco e frizzante della sua voce, benché i suoi discorsi sull'amore che portava alla natura rischiassero di rivelarsi terribilmente ironici a Giochi iniziati. Molto diverso fu invece l'atteggiamento del ragazzo del 10, l'eterno imbronciato, il cui abito elegante non riuscì a smussare la mancanza di grazia con cui si muoveva e parlava: occhieggiava Caesar con aperto astio e con ancora maggiore rabbia fissava il pubblico. Almeno si trattenne da folli affermazioni suicide come quelle di Abi: malgrado la sua nobile intenzione di scappare insieme a tutti gli altri, aveva comunque la necessità di tentare di attirare qualche sponsor molto sopra le righe, o incosciente. Le sue affermazioni riguardo all'aver imparato a combattere con le spade durante i giorni degli allenamenti ebbero un sapore assai arrogante e vanaglorioso, specie alle orecchie ben più che scettiche di Sesshomaru, ma Caesar fece comunque lo sforzo di fingere di credergli.

Sango Hirai era sobria e bella, nel suo semplice, corto abito nero. Assunse l'atteggiamento di una determinazione che non mancava di grazia, mantenendo sempre la testa alta e uno sguardo limpido, parlando con affetto della propria famiglia e del piccolo negozio che gestivano, anzi, quasi con orgoglio. Chiunque avrebbe potuto capire con quanto coraggio sarebbe stata capace di provare a tornare da loro – era quasi difficile, per Sesshomaru, credere che volesse davvero gettare tutto ciò alle ortiche per inseguire un sogno effimero e disperato come una fuga nelle terre di nessuno al di là dei Distretti. In effetti, si rese conto che tutto il gruppetto era stato bravo a celare tali intenzioni, a meno che il ragazzo del 12 non vanificasse tanti sforzi, del che c'era da dubitare, ormai. Che fossero più subdoli e meno innocenti di quello che sospettavano perfino loro stessi? O magari avevano concertato molto bene le loro strategie? In entrambi i casi, forse erano un poco più pericolosi di quello che Sesshomaru non avrebbe presunto da loro. Il proposito di ucciderne in fretta almeno uno si rafforzò, per spietato che fosse: inutile correre rischi.

Si giunse infine al terzo e più affascinante dei quasi-omonimi, Bankotsu Cross, il bel giovanotto spavaldo dalla pelle scura e gli occhi blu. L'avevano anche vestito di azzurro e bianco, colori che gli donavano molto, e il suo sorriso brillante faceva quasi concorrenza a quello di Caesar. La sua arroganza fu più disinvolta e meglio calibrata rispetto a quella di quel tale Inuyasha.

– Me la sono sempre cavata anche nelle situazioni peggiori – disse, gettando un certo velo di mistero su come, di preciso, avesse vissuto fino ad allora. Sembrava determinato a sopravvivere a ogni costo, con una disinvoltura degna di un Volontario.

La giovane del Distretto 12 si rivelò l'esatto opposto, come prevedibile: di aspetto banale e per nulla appariscente, aveva poco sia da raccontare che da promettere. Meglio se la cavò il suo compagno, l'ultimo del gruppo dei cospiratori nonché della serata intera: si mantenne calmo e posato, fece qualche battuta pacata ma brillante, sfruttò al meglio il proprio viso pulito e da bravo ragazzo senza rinunciare a qualche sguardo astuto di tanto in tanto.

Era ormai tempo perché lo spettacolo si chiudesse: una volta che il ragazzo si fu riseduto in fila con gli altri, Caesar si spinse fino all'orlo del palco e invocò un ultimo applauso da parte del pubblico, che non lo deluse. Il fragore fu pari a quello dell'inizio della serata, sostenuto e amplificato dalla musica solenne e maestosa dell'inno di Panem. Le telecamere inquadrarono tutti i Tributi, a turno, senza curarsi di andare in ordine – il piccolo sogghigno compiaciuto di quel Bankotsu, il gelido contegno di Kikyo e l'altrettanto distante sguardo di Kagura, i sorrisi timidi e forzati di alcune altre ragazza, l'espressione carica di enigmi di un Naraku ancora bloccato nei propri insondabili misteri e infine lui, Sesshomaru, i cui occhi dorati brillarono come gemme sugli schermi mentre si rivolgevano al pubblico stesso, in un muto, impassibile ringraziamento alla loro esultanza nel rivedere in modo tanto chiaro il suo viso.

– E con questo, miei cari concittadini, i preparativi sono quasi ultimati! – gridò Caesar nel microfono, sprizzando entusiasmo – Portatevi nel cuore i vostri preferiti! Reggetevi forte per tutte le emozioni che arriveranno! Domani, questi meravigliosi giovani inizieranno la loro prova. Che possa la buona sorte...

– … _essere sempre a loro favore!_

Quel canto unanime e immenso che salì dal petto di ogni spettatore assunse la sfumatura inquietante di una cieca litania, di un presagio crudele molto più che di un augurio; di una risata funesta, quasi, che si disperse spietata nel cielo sempre più scuro.

Sesshomaru si alzò scacciando simili pensieri, ignorando anche i fuochi d'artificio che avevano iniziato a scoppiare là in alto per celebrare la fine della serata – non avrebbe mai creduto che gli sarebbero diventati tanto odiosi. Doveva concentrarsi solo su una cosa: era ben evidente che fosse stato lui a trionfare. Un'ennesima vittoria prima dell'ultima, quella che più contava.

Alla fine, ciò che gli altri avevano fatto non era sembrato abbastanza, fatta forse eccezione per Kikyo; nemmeno l'idea di non essersi affrancato abbastanza da suo padre importava: solo quell'ultima ovazione per lui, il modo in cui la folla lo salutò chiamando ancora il suo nome, la sua figura che dominava incontrastata, alta e bianchissima, tra tutte quelle che sfilavano per tornare dietro le quinte del palco, erano le uniche cose che avevano rilevanza.

Malgrado fosse ben illuminata, la stanza che li accolse di nuovo apparve agli occhi di Sesshomaru come buia, in confronto all'accecante bagliore dei riflettori in cui era rimasto immerso fino a quel momento. La fila dei Tributi si stava radunando verso le porte; dei Pacificatori tenevano d'occhio la scena, e alcuni Mentori e stilisti erano lì a raccogliere i loro Tributi. Sesshomaru non vide nessuno del Distretto 1 – eccetto Abi, che lo superò in gran fretta e senza guardarsi indietro, puntando dritta verso la piccola folla che si stava venendo a formare. Sesshomaru decise di seguirla: in fondo, dovevano tornare all'appartamento insieme, e nemmeno lui aveva voglia di aspettare che tutte le altre squadre facessero i loro comodi con gli ascensori, anche perché sperava di evitare contatti indesiderati almeno in quell'occasione. Sorpassò dunque i Tributi dei primi Distretti concentrandosi sul non perdere di vista l'ampio vestito di Abi, già quasi giunta a metà della stanza.

– Sesshomaru!

Mai prima di allora il suo nome era suonato tanto alieno alle sue orecchie. Fu una sensazione sconosciuta che lo bloccò contro la sua stessa volontà – le sillabe di quella parola gli sfiorarono il timpano e riverberarono nella sua mente, così _inconsuete_ per la voce che le aveva pronunciate; al più, si era semmai fermata al cognome, senza mai spingersi oltre...

Una mano si strinse attorno al suo braccio destro. Non fu una presa ferrea, né brusca; piuttosto, una richiesta a cui Sesshomaru stava già acconsentendo – contro ogni logica, si girò, incapace di ignorare quella chiamata così diversa dal solito da non portare nemmeno il suo stupore a corrompersi di rabbia.

Gli occhi di Naraku si puntarono dritti nei suoi. Né malizia né bassa seduzione, né minaccia né odio, né furia né sarcasmo: non c'era nulla, in quello sguardo, che non fosse limpido in maniera sconcertante, crude sfumature di rosso trasparenti come il vetro e brucianti come fuoco. Era una serietà netta e disarmante, quella che gli scavava il volto; Sesshomaru non seppe nemmeno indurire la propria espressione, di fronte a un giovane uomo che a malapena riconosceva.

– Ho bisogno di parlarti – disse lui, in fretta e a bassa voce; e fu solo alla fine della frase che la sua voce si incrinò, che un'ombra di urgenza si fece largo sui suoi lineamenti. Nel tentativo di ricomporsi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, salvo poi tornare a fissarlo con la stessa intensità di prima – Stanotte. Ti prego.

Ogni fibra del corpo di Sesshomaru fu scossa dal violentissimo impulso di riflettere su ciò che gli stava venendo proposto. Ma nel suo cervello proruppe un'immagine che riuscì ad annullare tutto il resto: come Trudy e suo padre avrebbero potuto guardarlo, se anche solo avesse osato nominare il tetto della torre, o se lo avessero scoperto a fare ritorno dopo esservi stato.

Prese la propria decisione – la giusta decisione – in poco più che un secondo. Ma l'istinto parve volersi prendere la propria vendetta, per essere stato ammutolito in modo tanto imperioso.

Fissò Naraku con una fermezza e una calma che forse mai gli aveva riservato. Parlò piano, con una decisione che non ammetteva alcuna replica, ma del tutto priva di gelo.

– No. È troppo tardi, ormai.

Non aveva nemmeno pensato quelle parole, ma le sue labbra le lasciarono uscire. Rimase immobile quel tanto che bastò per vedere la luce di quegli occhi spezzarsi, prima di volgere loro le spalle per continuare sulla propria strada; e le dita sul suo braccio lo lasciarono scivolare via.

Fu solo dopo qualche passo che la piena consapevolezza di ciò che era appena accaduto gli crollò sull'anima. Si accorse solo in ritardo della forza con cui il cuore gli stava scalpitando nel petto.

Ed eccola, una rabbia cieca che minacciò di soffocarlo, di stritolargli le costole e infrangerle una a una in una morsa insopportabile, al punto che per un momento la vista gli si offuscò. Soppresse un ringhio che gli stava nascendo nella gola. In un lampo, i suoi passi divennero falcate.

Arrivò alla massa di persone ferme intorno alla soglia della stanza, chi oltre e chi ancora dentro, e la sua voce risuonò come uno sparo.

– _Largo._

Quasi non aveva finito di pronunciare quella parola, che già le persone davanti a lui facevano un passo indietro per lasciarlo passare – si aprirono di colpo facendogli ala, ragazze, ragazzi e anche Mentori, e lui non si fermò a osservarli. Colse solo lo sguardo interrogativo di Abi, in un breve lampo accanto a sé, e lo ignorò.

A suo padre e agli altri avrebbe detto che non voleva condividere la propria aria con lei, o qualche altra stronzata, se necessario. Non gli interessava. Stava tremando d'ira.

Arrivò al primo ascensore libero, entrò e colpì il pulsante con il numero uno con il lato del pugno. Non appena le porte si chiusero, scagliò un calcio contro la parete con tutta la violenza di cui fu capace, trattenendo a stento un grido.

Era più di quanto non potesse sopportare.

Gli pareva impossibile, _maledettamente, oscenamente impossibile_ , che non ci fosse trionfo che Naraku non riuscisse a strappargli dalle mani per accartocciarlo e gettarlo nel liquame. E si sarebbe estorto l'anima dal corpo pur di poterle chiedere, urlandole dritto in faccia, che razza di verità ci fosse, in quelle parole – _È troppo tardi._

Ed era la verità, era per quello che stava stringendo la ringhiera che contornava le pareti dell'ascensore fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, respirando con forza guardando in basso nel tentativo di calmarsi; non aveva idea del _perché_ , non aveva idea di cosa diavolo gli fosse passato per la testa quando per un istante, un istante, un solo dannato istante, aveva anche solo contemplato la possibilità di rispondergli di _sì..._ e lo odiava, lo odiava con ogni maledetto centimetro del proprio corpo, lui e le sue infinite maschere, lui e i suoi mille giochi, lui e le sue _parole_ – c'era la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati sul tetto, ad assordare il suo cervello, ricordi di un tempo immobile e così lontano, dei primi sguardi privi di veli, di _come sarebbero finite le cose, se tutto fosse stato diverso..._

Il fruscio delle porte che si aprivano e il lieve tintinnio che lo avvisava di essere arrivato al piano giusto lo costrinsero a sollevare la testa, a prendere un respiro profondo che si impose essere l'ultimo di quella lunga serie, e a uscire.

Doveva andare in bagno, sciacquarsi il viso con dell'acqua fredda – era sconvolto, lo sapeva, e non poteva permettersi che suo padre e Trudy lo vedessero così. Doveva dimenticare, spingere l'ennesima recita di Naraku nell'ennesimo angolo della sua psiche, doveva convincersi a viva forza a credere che fosse stata tutta una bugia.

Perché pensare che fosse stato sincero, anche solo per un attimo, gli chiudeva la gola di un odio che minacciava di fargli perdere la ragione, e di un dolore che non sapeva nemmeno comprendere.

 

 

 

 

32° Hunger Games – Giorno /

 

– _Ventiquattro Tributi ancora in vita–_

 

1\. Sesshomaru Taisho – Abi Karasu

2\. Naraku Saimyosho – Kagura Boulear

3\. Hitoji Hojo – Kagome Higurashi

4\. Byakuya Mugen – Yura Locks

5\. Shippo Kitsune – Kanna Glassier

6\. Koga Fang – Kirara Neko

7\. Kohaku Scyth – Eri Asugi

8\. Jakotsu Redrop – Kikyo Miko

9\. Suikotsu Hyde – Rin Prime

10\. Inuyasha Kizu – Ayame Greenleaf

11\. Bankotsu Cross – Sango Hirai

12\. Miroku Ninto – Yuka Nono

 

_ E possa la buona sorte essere sempre a vostro favore. _

 


End file.
